El Gran Golpe
by KariLo
Summary: Existen ocasiones en las que se necesita que los sentimientos te golpeen en la cara para tener el valor de decirlos... Un criminal suelto, victimas a su paso y sin pistas en los alrededores. Todo mientras ellas no saben que pasa con la otra
1. Chapter 1

-Este es el código de seguridad –. En un callejón oscuro con el ruido de la ciudad casi apagado por completo se encontraba un hombre de gafas vistiendo un traje oscuro extendiendo un papel hacia otra persona que lo tomo con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro –Me entregaran mi parte pronto ¿no?

-Claro que si... déjame darte un anticipo.

Y sin más, un par de disparos penetraron su pecho empujándolo hacia atrás. El cuerpo sangrante cayo en el cofre de su auto platinado y se deslizo poco a poco hasta el suelo sintiendo como la sangre se escapaba por los orificios al igual que su vida.

Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto hasta que exhalo su último aliento frente a los ojos de su asesino que con una sonrisa observo cada momento hasta que la vitalidad abandono el mirar de su víctima...

xxxxxxxx

-Ma, no me hagas esto.

Angela le sonrió a su hija mientras le entregaba una taza humeante de café –Veras como te encanta pero has lo que te digo.

Jane Rizzoli bufo con fuerza y negó con decisión –¡No! No pienso mentir y menos cuando estoy siendo coaccionada para asistir.

-¿Coaccionada?

Maura Isles apareció por el pasillo con una sonrisa, su brillante cabellera cobre ondeaba al viento contrastando perfectamente con su conjunto blanco de pantalón y blusa de diseñador al igual que su saco azul que coloco elegantemente sobre sus hombros mientras su mirada aceituna resplandecía con solo ver a la detective frente a ella.

-No es nada.

Bufo Jane mirando significativamente a su madre que sonrió con inocencia alejándose para tomar algo del refrigerador mientras la morocha se ponía de pie con taza en mano girando para a ver a su amiga pero de pronto se quedó inmóvil sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Jane.

-Buen día, doc... el blanco te queda de muerte.

Susurro lo último casi para ella misma pero la doctora la había escuchado y amplio su sonrisa ocultándola al girándose a tomar una fruta regalándole a la detective un visión perfecta de su trasero que obligo a un silencioso suspiro a escapar hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y golpeándose mentalmente se giró de nueva cuenta hacia su madre.

-Bueno ¿y de que discuten tan temprano?

La doctora miro hacia las italianas notando de inmediato como la incomodidad golpeaba de nuevo a la detective a la vez que la sonrisa brillante volvía al rostro de su madre.

-Oh, Maura querida ayúdame...

Los ojos de la cobriza regresaron a su amiga que casi con violencia dejo su taza en la barra de la elegante cocina –No la ayudes... quiere que mienta sobre mi profesión.

-No que mientas Janie… –. Angela hizo un gesto raro mientras movía las manos como sopesando algo hasta que encontró las palabras que buscaba -Solo que la ocultes hasta otra conversación.

-¡Eso es mentira! –. Señalo Jane.

-No a menos que te pregunten, depende tu respuesta es que sería una mentira.

Agrego Maura recibiendo enseguida un gruñido por parte de su amiga a la vez que una sonrisa feliz por el apoyo de parte de Angela que estuvo a punto de decir algo más hasta que el sonido de los móviles la hicieron callar y bufar a la vez.

Jane suspiro aliviada sacando su móvil –Rizzoli...

A la vez, a su lado Maura hacia lo mismo mientras revisaba visualmente que todo lo necesario se encontrara en su bolso –Isles...

Finalizaron la llamada a la vez y sin más Jane beso la mejilla de su madre que se encontraba a su lado recogiendo la taza sin finalizar de su hija, Maura lanzo su móvil al interior del bolso que luego colgó de su brazo. Ambas se dirigieron hacia a la puerta y Jane que llego primero la abrió hacia su amiga que sonrió como agradecimiento. Caminaron por una calle donde a metros en una principal se encontraba estacionado el auto oscuro de la oficial.

-¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

Jane bajo la mirada suspirando –Ma quiere que vaya a una cena...

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Te despejaras un rato... un ambiente nuevo es bueno para...

-...quiere presentarme al hijo de una de sus amigas, es una cita con público –. Bufo la morocha tomando la manija de la puerta del acompañante abriéndola para la cobriza que se introdujo en el auto con la mirada tensa y su sonrisa jovial abandonada pasos atrás.

xxxxxxxx

Frankie Rizzoli ya se encontraba en la escena del crimen charlando amenamente con el patrullero que llego primero al lugar pero con una casi silenciosa disculpa se alejó al ver arribar el auto de su hermana acompañada de la forense pero eso no era nada extraño.

-Hola Janie... ¿Qué tal? Maura.

Le abrió la puerta a la dama que descendió y con una sonrisa casi forzada lo miro –Buen día, Frankie.

De inmediato el hombre noto que algo estaba mal, en especial cuando la mujer no espero a su amiga y simplemente se dirigió hacia el cadáver. Se giró a ver a su hermana y pudo notar la misma confusión en su mirar pero ninguno toco el tema.

-¿Que tenemos?

-Hombre caucásico muerto a tiros... lo encontró un pasea perros...

-Eso comienza a ser demasiado común, deberíamos tener a un oficial canino que ronde por ahí buscándonos trabajo cuando estemos aburridos...

Bromeo Jane mientras se acercaban al cuerpo, su viejo amigo y compañero Vince Korsak sonrió.

-Seria genial aunque tendríamos mucho que hacer...

Agrego sonriente y se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la forense, usualmente ese era su momento para instruirlos sobre la ciencia de su argumento pero el comentario simplemente no llego. La morocha se acuclillo frente a su amiga al otro lado del cuerpo observando las heridas aunque de reojo miraba como Maura lo revisaba superficialmente.

-¿Que tenemos? –. No hubo respuesta y Jane la miro descolocada totalmente. Sabia cuanto le gustaba a su compañera discutir sobre cadáveres pero ahora no había nada, ni siquiera una mirada –Maura ¿que tenemos?... ¡Maura!

La forense dio un brinco en su lugar y miro a todos lados sorprendida hasta entender porque las miradas de los detectives se concentraban en ella. Se fijó en los ojos marrones y profundos que la analizaban en silencio, podía sentir algo en su interior estremecerse a la vez que una sonrisa forzada volvió a instalarse en su rostro.

-Maura ¿está todo bien?

-Oh, sí, lo siento solo me distraje un poco –. Desvió su mirar de aquella que podía verle hasta el alma o al menos eso era lo que sentía aunque en realidad esto fuera imposible ya que el alma es...

-Maura...

Llamo de nuevo Jane arrebatándola de su debate interior –Lo siento... varón caucásico de aproximadamente 40 años, tiene una doble penetración en la caja torácica sin orificios de salida y por la cantidad de sangre y la dirección de las balas sin duda el corazón resulto dañado gravemente... estimo su hora de la muerte entre la 1 y las 3 de la madrugada...

Jane asintió almacenando la información en su mente pero sin dejar de lado el comportamiento de su amiga –Gracias... –. Vio de reojo que su hermano y compañero se encontraban distraídos así que con suavidad sujeto la muñeca de la cobriza obligándola a detenerse y la miro con amabilidad –¿Estas bien?

Maura miro la mano que la sujetaba y se deleitó con el tacto solo unas milésimas de segundo antes de saltar obligando a la morocha a que la dejara ir –Si, no es nada –. Jane iba a decir algo más pero ella lo vio venir –Fue un disparo cercano, no sabré la distancia exacta hasta que analice su ropa pero hay rastro de pólvora alrededor de los orificios...

Jane asintió y en ese momento que se distrajo guardando el detalle la forense aprovecho para alejarse de ella guardando su equipamiento. Realmente la italiana lo noto pero estaban en una fresca escena del crimen, no era el momento para perseguir a su compañera que se alejó hacia sus ayudantes del laboratorio que tomaban muestras.

Se giró hacia sus compañeros que inmóviles habían observado el intercambio pero al ver su mirar se hicieron los desentendidos. Korsak se acercó mirando detenidamente el suelo al igual que Jane dirigiéndose hacia el capo del auto.

-Muy bien, disparo de cerca y reboto en su auto... ¿una compra que salió mal?

-El barrio es malo pero no tienen esos problemas...

Respondió Frankie pero Jane miraba el cadáver –Si pero el luce en mal estado... ¿exceso de fiestas o drogas?

-Tiene argolla de matrimonio, tal vez solo trabajaba mucho –. Agrego Korzak.

Jane se giró hacia la forense y suspiro sin entender lo que ocurría –Puede ser pero ¿qué hace en un callejón oscuro a mitad de la noche? si tiene un hogar al cual volver...

-Tal vez no quería volver...

-Cerca de aquí hay una zona de prostitutas, tal vez andaba buscando diversión –. Frankie sonrió levemente.

Su hermana lo miro con orgullo silencio –Si y la diversión fue demasiada para su corazón...

Los detectives asintieron, Korsak se acercó a uno de los técnicos para solicitarle que buscara algún casquillo mientras Frankie revisaba el interior del auto encontrando las credenciales del occiso en la guantera. Jane por su parte camino hacia la forense que en todo momento había permanecido dándole la espalda hasta que sintió aquella mano fuerte pero a la vez delicada que se posaba sobre su hombro obligándola a girarse un poco.

-Me voy a la comisaria a iniciar la investigación… ¿te llevo?

-Lo siento Jane pero en esta ocasión me quedare un poco más... tu... adelántate...

La detective solo sintió como el hombro de la forense escapaba de su agarre casi con aversión y miro su sonrisa fingida que se desvaneció en un segundo al igual que su presencia cercana a ella. Algo en su interior se estrujo al verla marcharse pero a la vez un revoltijo de ideas se movían intentando hallar cual había sido su error para ser merecedora de aquella helada ley del hielo.

* * *

 _Rizzoli & Isles no me pertenecen, solo las tome un rato prestadas para jugar._

 _Para los que siguen mis otras historias, no me maten. Solo quería despejar un poco mi mente y salió esto ya que amo la serie y va a ser corta, tranquilos, también sigo trabajando en las demás aunque no se sorprendan que escriba algo sobre Castle (también es de mi series favoritas)_

 _Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo algo de asesinatos o misterio así que agradeceré muchísimo sus opiniones así sabre que esta bien o no._

 _Saludos a todos y espero que les guste, tal vez mas adelante idee algo mas hacía el romance._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. 2**_

Maura sostuvo unas tijeras en alto frente al cadáver que yacía en su mesa de autopsias, su ayudante Susie se encontraba a su lado aguardando pero al ver que no había movimiento se fijó más en las facciones de su jefa que lucía tensa, abrumada y hasta tenía un pequeño deje de tristeza en su mirar.

En la cabeza de la forense rebotaban un montón de pensamientos que iban desde cómo debía cortar la ropa para evitar dañar la evidencia en ella hasta lo más profundo o aquel pensamiento que la carcomía lentamente. Se encontraba muy molesta con Angela debía aceptarlo pero lo que realmente no quería aceptar era el porqué, no era la primera vez que la madre de su amiga atacaba con fuerza respecto al tema amoroso de su hija pero si era la primera ocasión en que su corazón casi se había detenido al escucharlo. No supo cómo le fue posible controlarse al escucharlo, un estremecimiento la recorrió al igual que una sensación helada por su espalda o todo era por el clima, quiso atribuírselo pero realmente no pudo. Sabía que todo aquello que se revolvía en su interior era solo una cosa, no le había pasado en muchas ocasiones pero estaba segura y al aceptarlo un terrible temor a la perdida la sobrecogió. Las tijeras temblaron en su mano.

Susie extrañada hablo suavemente –¿Doctora Isles?

La cobriza soltó un suspiro y reprimiendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su garganta solo lanzo el tema a lo profundo de su mente –Dejemos de holgazanear, técnica Chang... este hombre necesita nuestra ayuda.

Susie asintió sin entender lo que pasaba con su jefa pero no cuestiono, solo le sonrió con amabilidad y silencioso apoyo antes de comenzar a seguir las indicaciones de la médica que en cuanto dejo el tema tuvo una gran idea sobre como resguardar las evidencias de las prendas.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane bufo dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio luego de darle otra ronda al pizarrón de evidencias que lucía más vacío de lo normal solo con las fotografías de la escena y la licencia ampliada con la imagen sonriente del occiso. Hacía más de 30 minutos que había arribado al lugar junto a Korsak luego de ir a notificarle la noticia a la familia, Nina ya trabajaba en la búsqueda de toda huella digital de la víctima mientras aguardaban la llegada del jefe del fallecido que por suerte se encontraba por la zona.

Por enésima vez miro su móvil, el mensaje enviado avisando su llegada a la cobriza simplemente no tenía respuesta y eso era algo tan extraño como que los Dodgers ganaran un partido. No entendía lo que ocurría, no sabía que había hecho para molestar tanto a la doctora pero simplemente se sentía desesperada. Detestaba que ella la tratara así, que la apartara de su lado. La distancia le dolía en lo más profundo y con tristeza recordó la última sonrisa sincera de la forense hacia ella, hacia tan poco de ello...

Frankie se sentó sobre el escritorio de su hermana y está ni se inmuto preocupándolo aún más. Carraspeo un poco hasta llamar su atención obligándola a dar un respingo al encontrarlo tan cerca.

-Janie... Janie...

La susodicha suspiro derrotada al ver entrar a su madre en el recinto hasta que se fijó en la bolsa de tintorería que llevaba colgando de su mano –Dime que eso no es lo que creo...

-Hija mía aunque no lo creas, no siempre puedo leer tu mente.

-Me conformaría con que me escucharas, en especial cuando casi grite que no lo haría...

Gruño la morocha causando la risilla de su hermano que enseguida fue ejecutado con una mirada agresiva pero la madre de estos seguía tan sonriente como si nada pasara o se hubiera dicho.

-Janie ya te dije que te encantara... es apuesto y divertido... o al menos eso dijo Lucia.

-¿Ni siquiera le conoces? –. Gruño entre dientes Jane.

-Lucia es encantadora así que no dudo que su hijo sea igual –. Angela sonrió ignorando como la cabeza de su hija estaba a punto de explotar, dejo la bolsa extendida sobre el escritorio de esta antes de besar a su hijo y luego a su hija –La cita es a las 8, que ni se te ocurra llegar tarde o escapar... los quiero, bye.

Y así como llego se fue, Jane dejo su caer cabeza contra la mesa golpeándola con firmeza mientras su hermano reía por lo bajo. Inhalo y exhalo hasta que se calmó un poco, se puso de pie y tomo la bolsa abriéndola sacando de su interior un lindo vestido negro que todos observaron sorprendidos suponiendo como se vería en la ruda detective.

-Oh, por dios...

Fue lo único que esta pudo decir mientras intentaba no lanzarlo hacia la basura. Frankie se lo quito de las manos y lo puso contra su cuerpo haciéndola mirarse.

-Creo que te quedara bien, no sé, no es lo mío...

-Frankie... mátame –. El hombre rio junto a Korsak a la vez que ella se dejaba caer de nuevo en su silla y sin más lanzo una patada al metal de su escritorio que resonó por todo el recinto asustando a todos –Primero este caso que no tiene pies ni cabeza y luego ma... Frankie al menos ayúdame con ella.

El hombre guardo el vestido y lo colgó en el perchero para luego regresar a sentarse en el escritorio de su hermana mientras esta ocultaba su rostro frustrado entre sus manos –¿Porque estas tan molesta?

-Te lo acabo de decir, sordo.

Frankie sonrió levemente –No es la primera vez que tenemos un caso así y mamá siempre ha sido así... algo más te molesta Janie ¿qué es?

-No sé de qué me hablas –. Bufo.

-¿No? –. La cabeza negó y él suspiro acercándose un poco más para tener un poco de privacidad –Entonces ¿no tiene nada que ver con lo de esta mañana?

Jane levanto la vista y la fijo en su hermano –No sé de qué hablas...

-Claro... ahora es cuando me dices que no pasa nada con la doc y que su comportamiento de esta mañana es algo normal ¿no? –. Jane bajo la mirada y Frankie sonrió –¿Que paso?

-No sé... maldita sea, no se –. Gruño Jane –En su casa estábamos bien... en el auto simplemente cambio de pronto... yo... no hice nada...

-Eso es raro...

-Si pero deja eso de lado. Me vas a ayudar con Ma ¿si o no?

Frankie suspiro –Lo haría si pudiera pero ya la conoces... además, te evitarías todo esto si le dijeras que estas enamorada.

Jane lo miro de golpe –¿De qué hablas?

Frankie bufo –¿Enserio? –. Al ver que su hermana no cambia su semblante asintió con decisión –Porque no le dices que te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga o mejor aún, se lo dices a Maura...

Jane palideció –H-hablas tonterías...

-Claro y también soy un perro, vamos Janie no soy ciego... te gusta la doc.

-No.

-¿No? Entonces ¿porque te afecta tanto su enojo?...

-Es mi amiga, me preocupa...

-¿Porque casi vives con ella? o ¿porque haces cosas como el yoga? Cuando es obvio que lo detestas o ¿Porque comes más verduras?

-Solo me amoldo... –. Susurro con poca credibilidad la morocha.

Frankie sonrió, sabía que estaba venciendo –¿Porque sonríes al hablar con ella por móvil? aunque solo sean mensajes... ¿Porque te sonrojas cuando está demasiado cerca? ¿Porque la recorres con la mirada? o ¿Porque solo con escuchar zapatillas contra el suelo brincas en tu lugar y sonríes completamente perdida en cuanto la vez a tu lado?...

Jane suspiro vencida aceptando que su hermano no era tan miope como parecía –Ya, ya, ya… no es tan fácil, Frankie.

Este la miro serio sin entenderla –¿Es por mamá? Sabes que ella estará feliz mientras tú lo seas y Maura es casi su hija así que le encantara...

-No es por Ma... es por Maura –. Frankie se congelo –Es muy seguro que no sienta lo mismo, todo se ponga muy raro y al final la pierda...

El hombre quiso golpear a su hermana o al menos gritarle que estaba tonta pero al ver su mirar triste y los varios compañeros alrededor no se atrevió, lo dejaría para luego. Suspiro y acaricio la espalda de su hermana que se levantó de golpe para volver a mirar la pizarra. Un móvil lanzo un pitido y la morocha casi tacleo a su hermano para revisar el propio que no tenía nada pero Frankie la miro con un poco de desconcierto y lastima.

-Es Maura... q-quiere darme parte de la autopsia...

La boca de Jane casi golpeo al suelo mientras sentía su corazón comprimirse. No supo que decir pero su orgullo la golpeo en el rostro como reanimándola endureciendo su mirar. Frankie lo noto y supuso que aquello no iría bien.

-Muy bien, que te entregue el informe para que pueda revisarlo y tu estate atento para que me expliques cualquier cosa rara...

-Janie, ve tú...

-No, ella te llamo a ti así que hazte cargo...

-Jane, el jefe del Sr. Parker está aquí.

Dijo Korsak colgando el teléfono y la mujer asintió –Vamos.

Ambos detectives tomaron rumbo hacia la sala de interrogatorios mientras Frankie seguía con la mirada a su hermana.

Nina y su tableta electrónica aparecieron a su lado –Eso fue mal.

-No tienes ni idea... –. Susurro el italiano.

xxxxxxxxxx

Frankie bajo hasta la morgue cargando con la bolsa en manos, se repetía una y otra vez en su interior que estaba haciendo algo bueno y aunque estaba seguro de ello no dejaba de imaginar los múltiples escenarios donde su hermana lo molía a golpes por su intromisión así que realmente intentaba apaciguar su miedo. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron suspiro una última vez y tomo aire con fuerza animándose a dar los últimos pasos hacia su crimen.

Maura se encontraba frente al cadáver que se encontraba completamente desnudo en piel y en su interior ya que la incisión en "Y" estaba abierta totalmente, unos últimos cortes más y tuvo el corazón de la víctima entre sus manos.

-La otra bala atravesó el ventrículo izquierdo y finalizo incrustándose en el omoplato...

-Hola Maura.

Frankie le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo pero la forense se encontraba tan abstracta en su trabajo que solo le dio una rápida mirada amable con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Frankie llegaste justo a tiempo, estoy revisando el corazón y su herida fatal...

-Oh, genial... –. Frankie dudo un momento pero luego la miro detenidamente –Maura necesito pedirte un poco de ayuda.

-Claro, dime ¿que necesitas?

Maura alejo sus aceitunados ojos del órgano y los fijo en el hombre –Pues veras, mamá me pidió que la acompañara a comprar un vestido pero no estoy realmente seguro de que este bien ¿puedo mostrártelo? Es importante.

-Déjame ver, no creo que tu gusto sea tan malo...

El hombre soltó una risa fingida asintiendo y abrió el cubre polvos sacando de su interior un hermoso vestido con escote en "V" abierto para que se sujetara de los hombros y que se amoldaría perfectamente a las curvas de su portadora terminando hasta las rodillas o un poco arriba de ellas. Maura asintió observándolo.

-Elegante, sexy pero a la vez recatado... sin duda se le vera genial a Angela aunque creo que la talla está un poco mal.

Frankie rio sinceramente e intento no imaginarse a su madre con aquello puesto –Oh, no es para mamá, es lo que llevara Jane para su cita de esta noche ¿crees que le quedara bien?

Maura palideció en un segundo, la imagen de la detective con aquel vestido sobre su piel se formó en solo un segundo y se veía hermosa aunque para ella aun con su camiseta del departamento se veía linda. Intento sonreír un poco y asintió vagamente regresando su mirar de inmediato al órgano intentando borrar la imagen de la detective caminando con esa altanería tan fascinante hacia algún espectacular desconocido italiano. Tanto se metió en sus pensamientos que ignoro como Frankie sonreía victorioso.

-Dime ¿se verá linda? ¿le gustara?

Maura sonrió un poco mirando hacia a la nada imaginando a la detective quejándose por la prenda –Se verá preciosa aunque no creo que sea muy feliz al llevarlo.

-Lo imagino aunque no imagino a mi hermana linda.

Maura casi le lanza el escalpelo –Ella es linda como sea.

Su tono fue brusco y hasta agresivo a lo que Frankie solo susurro un "si tú lo dices" a la vez que introducía de nuevo el vestido en la bolsa.

-Bueno, puedes estar seguro que tienes buen gusto Frankie –. Susurro sin ánimos la forense –Respecto al cuerpo no he encontrado nada que señale que andaba en vicios y sobre actividad sexual te puedo decir que no tenía ningún resto de líquido seminal o vaginal sobre él.

-A la basura las drogas y las amigas nocturnas.

Frankie miro el corazón que la doctora sostenía y tuvo una brillante idea –Maura tu no mientes...

-Exacto.

-... entonces puedo preguntar algo esperando tu completa honestidad ¿cierto?

-Así es –. Maura lo miro de reojo con sospecha pero no dijo nada, llevo el corazón hacia la lupa para observar mejor el orificio.

Frankie se acercó lentamente observando su semblante relajado y su mirada concentra, supo que era el mejor momento y se colocó a su lado –¿Amas a Janie?

La forense casi deja caer el corazón al escuchar la pregunta y se giró hacia el detective que se encontraba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos incluyendo su respiración que se aceleró un poco –Yo... y-yo... si la amo... bueno, es mi mejor amiga... y la quiero, bueno, ya sabes… como amiga, si es mi amiga.

Frankie sonrió en su interior –No, déjame reformularlo... Maura ¿estás enamorada de mi hermana?

El color abandono a la cobriza en un santiamén y apretó levemente el órgano entre sus manos hasta que su mente le grito que podía dañar evidencia así que se giró para depositarlo lentamente en la charola bajo la lupa. Podía sentir como el sudor bajaba por su espalda y sus pupilas se dilataban intentando buscar en su interior alguna forma de librarse de aquello sin que la urticaria la matase o sin confesar, a la vez que se preguntaba si era tan evidente o peor aún, si Jane ya lo había notado.

-Relaje, no tienes que decir nada.

Maura lo miro temerosa pero el hombre le sonrió y le palmeo el hombro intentando darle ánimos.

-Yo...

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, doc pero te daré un consejo... desde pequeña a Janie le molesta que la excluyan sin excusa, si ella no a echo nada y de pronto le dejan de hablar ella se ofende, por decirlo de alguna manera…

Maura bajo la mirada sin entender realmente que tenía que ver todo eso con ellos y cuando se dispuso a preguntar el detective simplemente había desaparecido llevándose el vestido con él. La forense de pronto entro en pánico y soltando un grito mudo corrió a refugiarse a su oficina cubriéndose el rostro mientras Susie la miraba confusa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Korsak y Jane se encontraban en la sala informática junto a Nina cuando Frankie regreso lo más sigilosamente posible dejando el vestido en el perchero rogando que su hermana no hubiera notado su desaparición pero esta se encontraba tan abstracta en las pantallas buscando cualquier cosa que respiro tranquilo.

-Volví.

-Que bien ¿Qué te dijo la doctora? –. Korzak miro hacia la detective sorprendido y luego hacia el hermano de esta que solo suspiro cansado a lo que el mayor casi se golpeó en la mesa suponiendo lo divertido que serían todas aquellas horas por delante.

-Bala fatal en el corazón que término incrustada en el hueso trasero mientras la otra le perforo un pulmón y se quedó en una costilla, no hay drogas ni sexo aunque estaba cansado o al menos su cuerpo…

-Por supuesto que lo estaba… tiene una hija en el hospital que necesita cuidados las 24 horas, se turnaba las noches en vela con su esposa… ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Susurro la ultimo más para ella misma que para los demás que asintieron a sus espaldas –Sus cuentas están limpias, bueno, lo que se me permite ver de ellas… necesito una orden para poder ir mas afondo, es un banquero y sabia cubrir bien sus gastos.

-Una orden tardara mucho –. Agrego Korsak a lo que Jane asintió.

-Sí, será mejor solicitar el permiso de la esposa… no creo que se niegue pero lo haremos otro día –. Bajo la mirada unos momentos recordando el llanto silenciado de la mujer que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hija ignorada que ella se encontraba a punto de derrumbarse a los pies de la morocha que solo pudo sostenerla prometiéndole que haría todo lo posible por detener al desgraciado que haya echo aquello –Dejemos que descanse, mañana la visitare a primera hora y también le pediré autorización para revisar su casa… tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude.

Nina asintió –Voy a jugar un poco más con el firmware del banco.

Korsak asintió sonriendo dejando a la mujer en lo suyo mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio junto a la detective –No entiendo cómo es que un hombre bueno que solo vivía para trabajar y cuidar a su hija terminara así.

-Lo sé, no es justo… tal vez debamos comenzar a pensar en el asesinato aleatorio –. Jane suspiro –No hay nada que indique que estaba metido en algo malo… buen trabajador a punto de ser nombrado el próximo gerente del banco, no engañaba a su esposa según su móvil y no andaba en bares según sus tarjetas… todo era para su hija.

La morocha bufo con frustración cuando Susie apareció en el recinto llevando el informe de la autopsia –Detective.

-Gracias Susie –. Lo tomo de inmediato y comenzó a hojearlo mientras la asiática la miraba sorprendida de que no hubiera cuestionado por qué lo llevaba ella o porque no había sido llamada, algo llamo la mirada de la detective que se acercó lo más posible una fotografía al rostro intentando identificar algo –¿Las balas han sido revisadas por la doctora?

-No… ella está un poco… ocupada –. Susurro Susie recordando por un momento a su jefa abrazándose a sí misma sentada en el piso de su oficina intentando meditar para relajar sus pensamientos aunque inútilmente.

-Ya veo… vamos Susie, necesito verlas –. La detective comenzó su andar seguida por la técnica, Frankie de inmediato se quiso poner de pie para acompañarla temeroso de lo que pasara o simplemente no quería perderse el espectáculo –¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Contigo…

-No, no necesito una sombra, gracias… regreso en unos minutos y sin más se fue hacia el ascensor dejando a su hermano con una gran ansiedad golpeándose contra la pared más cercana.

-Eso te pasa por entrometido –. Susurro Korsak al pasar a su lado riendo un poco a lo que el italiano solo pudo asentir con pánico en su mirar.

* * *

 _Hola y saludos a todos._

 _Espero les haya gustado y sino pues diganme en que me equivoque o que no quedo muy bien, ustedes saben que para mejorar se necesita retroalimentación y para eso necesito de su apoyo. Por cierto,me pidieron un poco mas de romance pero eso lo veo algo díficil en especial en estos primeros capítulos porque no los he diseñado de esa manera de todos modos mas adelante prometo endulzar el asunto._

 _Bueno. Sin mas, espero sus comentarios. Que tengan un gran inicio de semana, besos_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap 3**_

Maura suspiro por enésima vez desde el suelo de su oficina, la alfombrilla de alta gama regresaba la suave caricia que las manos nerviosas le regalaban desde hace un buen rato. Se puso de pie dando por finalizada o tal vez ni siquiera comenzada su meditación e intento convencerse de nuevo que el que el hermano de su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida, se enterada no era malo. Espera ¿"el amor de su vida"? ¿Enserio ya había llegado a tal nivel su cariño? Bueno realmente era su mejor amiga, la entendía o al menos lo intentaba, era dulce y dura a la vez que protectora de una forma que jamás había sentido, su mirar la derretía y sus deseos por estar a su lado en la cama eran arrolladores pero era algo más que pasión. Era esa sin igual conexión que las unía, ese profundo cariño que la morocha le profesaba con tan solo mirarla y el arrebato de su corazón que ella misma experimentaba al estar a su lado lo que término de convencerla de que realmente su cerebro jamás se equivocaba y si decía que era "el amor de su vida" su corazón estaba completamente seguro.

Reconoció enseguida unos pasos lejanos, ese pataleo ansioso casi imperceptible era inequívoco y solo se dejó guiar por el sonido hasta la sala del laboratorio donde encontró a Jane doblada sobre el microscopio observando algo aunque parecía tener algunos problemas, bueno era normal, era la primera vez que ella misma debía ajustarlo para ver algo. Maura se acercó con una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

-Jane ¿Qué haces?

La morocha se levantó un poco y volvió a fijarse en los botones ignorando olímpicamente a la cobriza que sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, era la primera vez que una sonrisa no la recibía.

-Intento ver unas marcas que hay en la bala, doctora.

Maura frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo nada solo coloco su mano en la espalda baja de la detective que dio un brinco y se hizo a un lado para permitirle a la médico que usara el aparato. Se dobló y en silencio ajusto la mirada en lo que había llamado la atención de Jane y con sorpresa lo vio.

-No las había examinado…

-Sí, me lo dijo Susie pero como sabrá doctora… todas las pistas son importantes y se necesitan tempranamente para no perder al asesino –. La reprimenda amable en cierta forma por la detective no le gusto para nada a la doctora y cuando iba a responder el abrupto movimiento de Jane al tomar su móvil y casi correr hacia al ascensor la callo –Demonios… Korsak dejo una firma… el muy maldito nos dejó una marca.

-Jane esto no me gusta, eso quiere decir que…

-… que no será su primer y último asesinato… dile a Nina que olvide las ordenes y que destroce la seguridad de las cuentas, hablare con el fiscal... y que busque modus operandi´s parecidos.

Maura alcanzo a Jane frente al ascensor presionando como posesa el botón para que la maquina apareciera de una vez –Jane… lo siento, yo…

La morocha se giró solo un momento a ver a su amiga y esta reconoció su mirar molesta –¿A qué distancia le dispararon?

La doctora se quedó paralizada un momento al sentir la rudeza de la mujer pero enseguida despertó –Dentro de uno y dos metros de distancia, las manchas no pueden ser más precisas.

-Está bien… ósea que conocía a su asesino –. Susurro esto último para ella mientras entro al ascensor que al fin había llegado y sin despedirse presiono el botón hacia el piso de su oficina.

Maura solo observo todo en silencio y se quedó inmóvil frente a las puertas metálicas por algunos momentos preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado ¿Qué había hecho tan malo para ahora ser tratada de esa manera? ¿Tal vez Frankie le había dicho algo y esta era su manera de rechazarla? No, no creía que el hombre pudiera hacerle aquello. Él se merecía confianza total pero entonces ¿Por qué Jane estaba tan enojada con ella?

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane suspiro recargándose en la pared del pequeño cubo en el que subía a su oficina, desanimada bajo su mirar y solo quiso golpear o gritarle a alguien para soltar toda esa confusión que burbujeaba en su pecho. Primero era fría con ella y luego era normal, bueno, lo más normal que podría ser la cobriza aunque sin duda era algo extraño que hubiera dejado sin terminar un trabajo. Era la primera vez que hacia aquello ¿y si algo malo le pasaba? ¿y si ella tenía algo que ver? O peor aún ¿y si ella ya había notado sus sentimientos? ¿y si realmente se alejaba de ella?... ¿Lo soportaría?

Bufo con molestia sintiendo el interior de su cabeza como un torbellino que no paraba y sin poderse resistirse más golpeo el frio metal que rezongo lanzando un gran ruido en el justo momento en que las puertas se abrían.

-¡Rizzoli ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

La morocha sonrió inocentemente a su teniente que le gruño mientras esta escapaba por un costado –Lo siento… mal día…

-No me importa solo no maltrates más el mobiliario que no te pertenece.

-Sí señor.

Se alejó con paso veloz hacia su escritorio y gruño silenciosamente ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros que la seguían desde el mismo momento en que escucharon el alboroto.

-Nina ¿Qué tenemos?

La mujer se sobresaltó pero enseguida se acercó a la pizarra transparente –Que no era tan santo como parece… el señor Parker tiene 100 mil dólares escondidos en una cuenta independiente sin nombre que por supuesto pudo crear gracias a su puesto, es algo así como un seguro que solo su hija puede obtener. Tiene 14 años pero su firma sería válida para extraer el dinero.

Jane se puso de pie y se colocó junto a su compañera –¿De dónde vino?

-Eso es lo divertido, según sus huellas electrónicas viene de una cuenta a nombre de su suegro Hyron Morgan…

-¿Y el…?

-… está muerto hace más de 5 años.

Korsak se puso de pie, había permanecido todo el rato sentado en su escritorio analizando todo lo que escuchaba –¿Hace cuánto está el dinero ahí?

Nina se giró hacia ambos detectives –Hace dos semanas fue depositado en la cuenta del suegro y transferido enseguida a la de la hija…

Jane suspiro y suavemente se sobo las cicatrices en sus manos como en cada momento de tensión que tenía –Este día va a peor… nuestra conversación con la señora Parker tendrá que adelantarse.

-Qué bello es nuestro trabajo –. Bufo Korsak a su lado acomodándose ya el arma en la funda de su cinturón.

-Una delicia –. Soltó la detective haciendo lo propio y tomando además su chaqueta oscura cuando el resonar de unos tacones contra el suelo la hicieron levantar la mirada por inercia aunque ella no quisiera, encontró a Maura que se acercaba hacia ella con un informe entre sus manos.

Maura intento sonreírle un poco pero en la mirada fría de la detective supo que no serviría de nada –Termine de analizar las balas.

Jane tomo el informe y decaída asintió a la información o la poca de ella que había en el papel –No huellas, no marcas específicas… solo las iniciales _"PM"._ Gracias… –. Se detuvo un momento para ver aquellos ojos aceitunas que tanto le encantaban suavizando su semblante por unos segundos hasta que recordó su enojo –… doctora Isles.

Maura quiso decir algo, detenerla y preguntarle que estaba ocurriendo pero la detective no se lo permitió. Jane camino con velocidad hacia la pizarra en la que con cierta fuerza de más pego la fotografía de las balas ampliadas para luego seguir a su viejo compañero que sonrió juguetonamente.

-Te estas portando como una niña mimada…

-Ella empezó.

-… me acabas de dar la razón –. Korsak soltó una pequeña risa a la vez que Jane lo miraba mal pero solo un momento para luego gruñir mientras presionaba sin parar el botón del ascensor.

-No me molestes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura se quedó inmóvil en medio del departamento de homicidios sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente en su interior. El tono seco de la detective realmente le había dolido y la forma en que la llamo había sido como una patada en el abdomen pero lo que realmente la hirió fue su mirar lleno de frialdad, de enojo y de dolor profundo.

Intento concentrarse tratando de hallar entre sus recuerdos algo por lo que Jane se sintiera de aquella manera hasta que recordó las palabras de Frankie en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron y quiso golpearse a sí misma aunque también a la morocha por ser tan infantil.

Frankie supuso lo que la doctora pensaba y paso a su lado –Es tonto pero a ella le lastima, en especial si la que lo hace es alguien importante… como tú con la que comparte todo.

-Y yo… solo la aparte… sin explicarle…

Frankie no dijo nada solo le sonrió levemente y coloco su mano en el hombro de la doctora intentando darle ánimos antes de alejarse para darle un poco de espacio.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane le dio un fuerte golpe a su escritorio sobresaltando a todos a su alrededor y enseguida tuvo que levantar las manos en señal de disculpa para que no volvieran a acusarla con su jefe.

-¿Qué tienen? –. Cuestiono Frankie saliendo del área informática donde se había mantenido desde que salieron de la comisaria, revisando conocidos de la víctima que resultaran sospechosos y también asesinatos parecidos por si no era la primera víctima.

-Nada –. Bufo su hermana.

El hombre miro a Korsak al ver que esta no le diría nada mas –La mujer no tiene idea de donde salió ese dinero, ni que había sido transferido desde una cuenta a nombre de su padre en especial porque él no creía en los bancos así que no tenemos nada con ella. Y en su casa no encontramos nada sospechoso.

-Sí, les fue mal –. Asintió Frankie –Yo por más que busco no tengo nada sospechoso… realmente no tenía muchos amigos y sus familiares se encuentran al otro lado del país, bueno, los pocos de ellos. Sobre crímenes parecidos no hay nada seguro.

-Ese dinero tuvo que venir de algún lado –. Susurro Jane sin dejar de ver la pizarra.

-Tranquilos vaqueros –. Nina entro a la oficina sosteniendo un maletín –Dejen que obligue a este bebe a decirme todo lo que Parker ha hecho en él y ya veremos si luego nos golpeamos contra la pared llenos de desesperación.

Frankie sonrió –¿Cuánto tardaras?

-Toda la noche, supongo –. Jane la miro sorprendida y molesta –No me culpes, si le puso tanto cuidado a sus movimientos bancarios no creo que haya sido menos precavido para cualquier cosa truculenta en lo que estuviera.

-¡Janie! –. La voz de Angela atravesó todo el departamento y la detective se estremeció antes de dejarse caer en su silla y recargar su frente contra su escritorio sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar maldiciendo aquel día –Es hora de irnos.

Sentencio alegremente su madre sujetándola del brazo y al ver que esta no se ponía de pie tomo el respaldo de la silla que tenía ruedas, así que se la llevo arrastrando literalmente. Jane no lucho solo se dejó hacer desganada mientras sus compañeros reían.

-¡Frankie trae el vestido!

Grito Angela antes de internarse en el baño femenino de la oficina. El hombre tomo de inmediato la bolsa y siguió con paso tranquilo el mismo camino que habían seguido las mujeres Rizzoli pero justo cuando iba entrar un grito detuvo sus movimientos.

-¡Demonios, Ma! Yo puedo cambiarme sola ¿y porque traes esa pañalera…? ¡No! Yo me maquillo… ¡aléjate de mí!

La puerta se abrió y frente al hombre apareció una desesperada detective que intento huir pero su madre la jalo de nuevo al interior para luego volverse a asomar sonriendo ampliamente tomando la bolsa de las manos de su hijo –Gracias cariño.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura abrió el armario privado que tenía su oficina y observo en silencio los diferentes atuendos que tenía ahí resguardados en caso de alguna emergencia o mal planeación de tiempos, o quizá, una cita de improviso. Suspiro mirándolos con detenimiento.

-Solo voy a disculparme…

Susurro para sí misma pero en su mente había otra idea que gritaba " _No te mientas, lo que harás será interrumpir una cita y lo harás bien… luego también disculparte"_

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos comentarios, aún no se si actualizare la otra semana ya que mañana me voy a pasar un rato al hospital y realmente no se que tantas energías tenga para escribir así que espero me disculpen._

 _Para los seguidores de mis otras historias, una sincera disculpa pero en algunas he tenido tropiezos que me han hecho detenerme en especial con **"Recuerdos"** y **"Formando una Familia"** pero no desesperen, espero que en este tiempo se me prenda el foco._

 _Para los que no siguen mis demás trabajos ¿que esperan? al menos saben que no escribo tan mal y si lo hago díganmelo, siempre se agradece una buena critica._

 _Sin mas que decir, muchos saludos y si dejan muchos comentarios realmente me forzaran a actualizar xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap 4**_

Para sorpresa de Jane, Marcus Belli era uno de los mejores prospectos en la cuenta de su madre. Era agradable y gracioso, con un extraordinario cuerpo tonificado y una sonrisa encantadora. Sin duda, era un gran tipo que le agradaría hasta a Maura que mencionaría sin recato alguno los buenos pectorales que se podían ver bajo la tela ajustada de la camisa azul. Quiso golpearse en cuanto la doctora irrumpió en sus pensamientos, tal vez aquello la botara de una vez o al menos la alejaría lo suficiente para poder gozar de esa agradable cita.

Vencida suspiro y se obligó a concentrarse en el morocho que le sonreía mientras hablaba aunque realmente no sabía de qué le hablaba así que puso un poco más de atención, al menos se merecía eso.

-... así que luego de enfurecer a mi madre dejando la carrera de economía me volqué en lo que siempre había querido ser.

-¿Y eso es?

-Bombero, soy capitán de la tercera estación.

Jane abrió los ojos sorprendida y le sonrió con admiración –Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

Ambos escucharon un gruñido a sus espaldas encontrando a Lucia Belli mirando a su hijo de mala manera desde la barra del Dirty Rober sentada frente a Angela que sorprendida miraba a su amiga y luego al hijo de esta.

-Mi dispiace… mi dispiace ma non voglio mentire ( _Lo siento, lo siento pero no voy a mentir sobre ello_ )

-Tutte le madri sono uguali ( _Todas las madres son iguales_ ) –. Susurro Jane sonriendo a la vez que tomaba su cerveza y la llevaba hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño sorbo.

-Ni que lo digas pero no sabía que hablaras la lengua madre.

Jane sonrió –Rizzoli Nana ci ha insegnato, ma io non mi ascoltava parlare biscotti durante il giorno ( _Nana Rizzoli nos enseñó, no me daba galletas sino me escuchaba hablarlo durante el día_ ).

Marcus soltó una carcajada –Me pasaba lo mismo. Dime ¿a qué te dedicas?

Jane sonrió con malicia y miro hacia la barra donde Angela reprendía a su amiga por haberle ocultado un detalle tan importante –Soy detective… –. Soltó sin más, de inmediato un silencio atravesó a las viejas conocidas. La mirada de la señora Rizzoli se llenó de pánico mientras la de la señora Belli se inundó de autosuficiencia –Soy detective de homicidios.

Marcus sonrió con gusto y con un poco de sorpresa en su mirar –Wow, eso es… –. Las palabras se atoraron en su boca y su mirada abandono a la morocha para fijarse en un punto a su espalda desde el momento en que la campanilla de la puerta había anunciado la llegada de alguien. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de notar lo que estaba haciendo y bajo la mirada avergonzado llevando su cerveza a sus labios de inmediato pero Jane no era ciega.

Se giró para ver qué es lo que había desconectado a su cita y de golpe sintió una abrupta sequedad en la boca a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba, su estómago dio volteretas en las volteretas y su mandíbula se deslizo algunos centímetros. Todo por causa de ella, de Maura que sonreía un poco cohibida al ver como todas las miradas del lugar estaban sobre ella pero como culparlos al encontrarse enfundada en un vestido entallado strapple color blanco en el pecho y de gris oxford todo lo demás donde parecía que las telas se entrecruzaban haciendo parecer que el vestido era más ajustado de lo que de por sí era, sus hermosas piernas largas se mantenían ágilmente sobre unos tacones oscuros descubiertas de poco más de la mitad de sus muslos hacia abajo y en sus hombros descubiertos descansaba grácilmente su cabello cobrizo ondeado enmarcando unos pendientes de plata pura que centelleaban bajo la luz del lugar. Sus manos nerviosas sujetaban con fuerza su bolso gris claro y su chamarra de cuero, respiro profundamente intentando controlar su miedo y con un semblante amable dejo que su mirada aceituna recorriera el lugar causando silenciosos suspiros hasta que encontró a la morocha que solo pudo pasar saliva sonoramente al ver cómo le sonreía dirigiéndose ya hacia ella.

-Hola Jane…

La voz susurrante, atrayente y casi seductora estremeció a la morocha que la miro con furia comprimida, sabía que estaba molestándola apropósito, sabía que estaba jugando con ella pero simplemente no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo vibrar bajo el tacto de la cobriza que con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro coloco su mano en su hombro semi desnudo. Marcus observo en silencio y sonrió amablemente poniéndose de pie a la vez que Jane, que soltando un bufido silencioso junto a la doctora le ofreció su asiento.

-Hola soy Marcus ¿y tú eres?

-Maura, doctora Maura Isles –. Le estrecho la mano al sonriente hombre intentando sonreírle con la misma amabilidad de regreso pero simplemente no lo logro.

A su espalda Angela estaba a punto de saltarle encima a la amiga de su hija por interrumpir lo que parecía ser una buena cita pero no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo entendiendo lo que pasaba, en especial cuando Jane amenazo con la mirada a todos los que les rodeaban, las miradas perversas llenas de fantasía no le agradaban y solo tuvo que mostrar su puño a la vez que gruño mostrando su placa por lo bajo para que todos dieran un brinco para girarse, aunque claro, muy a su pesar.

-Supongo que eres amiga de Jane ¿no?

Marcus intento saber qué es lo que ocurría mientras Jane aniquilaba con la mirada a Maura que había recorrido su silla para dejar que la morocha se uniera, situándose en medio de ambos.

-Somos compañeras de trabajo, soy la jefa de medicina forense del estado de Massachusetts.

El hombre asintió –Oh, eso es genial y supongo que eres muy lista.

-No tienes ni idea –. Jane sonrió, poco a poco comenzó a dejar su molestia de lado y simplemente dejo que las cosas siguieran –Es una cerebrito.

-Gracias Jane aunque el término correcto sería con un coeficiente más ventajoso que el de la mayoría.

-Auch.

Dijeron a la vez los italianos avergonzado a la cobriza que de inmediato rebusco en su cabeza una forma menos ofensiva de decirlo aunque realmente no debía ofenderlos, no era su culpa que fueran limitados y por supuesto tampoco lo era de ellos pero…

Las risas llegaron a oídos de Maura que detuvo su debate interno, por un instante fue su turno de sentirse ofendida pero Jane suavemente coloco su mano sobre su muslo sobresaltándola y se acercó a su oído –Cariño a veces tienes que mirar las expresiones antes de poner a trabajar tu cabecita en respuestas.

-Lo siento, Maura… no lo decíamos enserio.

La doctora asintió sonriendo y de pronto su plan macabro se fue al traste. Por un rato olvido que su papel era inmiscuirse y obligar el fallo de la cita pero en sus cálculos no entro la variante que era Marcus, un gran chico con un sentido sin igual del humor que de alguna manera se podía acoplar a la dinámica de las chicas. Jane tampoco noto cuando olvido su enfado por todo el terrible día que había sufrido a causa de la doctora que ahora escuchaba atenta cómo funcionaban los tanques de oxigenación del equipo de rescate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Marcus soltó una carcajada luego de un comentario levemente ácido por parte de Jane con su gran dosis de sarcasmo, Maura por su parte miro a la morocha y gruño sin molestia real –¿Así que opinas que las medusas son aburridas?

Jane sonrió –Lo siento doctora pero aunque suenen el tema más fascinante del mundo debo aclararle que sus múltiples usos no son la mejor temática para humanos comunes…

-Ja, entonces de donde viene el látex de los condones o las diferentes cosas típicas de un hogar que pueden utilizarse como preservativo ¿lo son? –. Jane enseguida se sonrojo mientras Maura sonreía triunfal al haberla callado y Marcus soltaba otra carcajada.

-Tu eres una pelirroja mala, como mi nana decía "Guardatevi rosse, in particolare quelli che sembrano non si rompono o un piatto" ( _Cuídate de las pelirrojas, en especial de aquellas que parecen que no rompen ni un plato_ ).

Fue el turno de Jane de soltar la carcajada, en especial cuando fue evidente en la cara de la cobriza que no había entendido nada –Cuanta ragione lei era la ninnananna ( _Cuanta razón tenía la nana_ ).

Maura miro con sorpresa a la morocha –No sabía que hablaras italiano.

-Pues claro, ¿qué pensabas?... ¿que solo era italiana del estómago? –. Jane sonrió y le dio un trago a su cerveza mirando de reojo como la copa de la cobriza se encontraba casi vacía, de reojo también observo como su madre iba y venía tras la barra que se encontraba un poco atiborrada así que decidió ponerse de pie sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes –¿Otra cerveza? Marc.

-Certo! ( _Por supuesto_ ) –. Respondió animadamente el hombre.

-Maur ¿cerveza o vino? –. Susurro Jane doblándose un poco sobre ella obligando a la cobriza a permanecer inmutable aunque la cercanía la aturdía.

-Vino, no, cerveza mejor… aun debo conducir.

-Tranquila, yo te llevo a casa.

Jane le dio una de sus sonrisas antes de retirarse entretanto Maura suspiraba aliviada y hasta feliz al entender que la morocha no pensaba pasar la noche con el excelente partido pero enseguida despertó y su mirada amigable paso a ser seria y fría sorprendiendo a Marcus, el blanco de toda su concentración.

-Dime Marcus… ¿te gusta Jane? ¿Quieres algo en especial con ella o solo estas buscando por el mar? ¿Entiendes lo especial que es o solo estas mirando su trasero como el amigo de aquí junto?

La doctora soltó todo junto y con un tono amenazante que aturdió a Marcus pero aún tuvo tiempo de girar hacia el gordo vecino que parecía un perro siguiendo a su hueso mientras observaba a la morocha que molestaba a su madre aunque también intentaba ayudarla un poco.

-Yo…

-Contesta rápido, ella es una estupenda detective y sabrá que algo va mal en cuanto note la perturbación de tu sistema.

Marcus asintió y se concentró un momento –Yo… me gusta Jane… –. La cobriza sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima aunque también no podía culpar al hombre, ella misma había sido cautivada por la italiana desde el mismo instante en que la conoció –… entiendo y veo lo especial que es… –. Quería soltarse a llorar en ese instante –… pero… –. Sus ojos se iluminaron –… no estoy buscando nada… lo cierto Maura, es que yo ya tengo pareja.

La doctora se sorprendió abriendo los ojos bastante –Pero Angela dijo… que tu mamá dijo…

Marcus sonrió –Mi madre no sabe nada sobre Sarabi, no he tenido el valor de presentársela -. Susurro apenado.

–Pero ¿Por qué?

Marcus se bebió lo último que le quedaba de su cerveza –Me avergüenza decirlo pero no creo que la acepte ya que ella es, bueno, ella es de color y mi madre es un poco cerrada de mente.

Maura asintió y con amabilidad le tomo la mano intentando darle apoyo –Si tú la quieres y crees que es buena para ti, debes luchar por unir tus dos mundos. Ya verás cómo tu madre te apoya.

Marcus le sonrió agradeciéndole el apoyo entretanto Jane observaba el momento en silencio apretando la cerveza de la cobriza con cierta brusquedad, sintiendo como un fuerte calor la rodeaba coloreando sus mejillas y simplemente no pudo evitar casi saltar en medio de la pareja obligándolos a soltar el agarre.

-Listo ¿de qué me perdí?

Con sobresalto la pareja se miró, Marcus respondió casi enseguida –M-Medusas y sus diferencias…

-¿Es cierto? Maura –. Jane miro fijamente a la doctora que asintió con terror en sus ojos y cierta comezón que empezaba a rondar por su brazo pero no por ello ignoro esas pequeñas micro expresiones que mostraban que algo le molestaba a la morocha como sus mejillas coloradas o las miradas amenazantes que lanzaba hacia el hombre que se removió en su asiento incómodo. Y con ilusión se cuestionó si todo ello era por su causa.

-Cierto, le explicaba que algunas medusas salen con otras diferentes a sus especies aunque eso es visto de mala manera por su especie… rechazan la mezcla.

Jane los miro sin entender ni una sola palabra pero supuso que era verdad ya que la forense no se encontraba rascándose como loca por el suelo así que sonrió aunque no sin olvidar aquel agarre que sin duda no había tenido nada que ver con medusas.

-Marc ¿béisbol o futbol?

El hombre sonrió –Esa es fácil, futbol… no le entiendo nada al béisbol y se me hace aburrido…

-¡¿Qué?! –. Grito Jane y a esto le siguió un pequeño monologo sobre lo apasionante del deporte.

La conversación iba y venía en temas tan raros como los nachos con frijoles o sin ellos o si era mejor la verdura orgánica o solo una mentira…

xxxxxxxxxx

-Muy bien, ahora digan la verdad –. Ambas damas miraron a Marcus –¿Cómo es que dos maravillosas mujeres como ustedes siguen solas?

Cada una guardo silencio un momento, Jane fue la primera en tomar la palabra –Sencillo, no existe un hombre que entienda el amor que le tengo a mi trabajo y ninguno se cree capaz de competir contra el –. Marcus asintió observando la mirada casi melancólica de la morocha –Además… puede que esto no te guste o te ofenda pero realmente no busco a uno que lo haga… y que no ame usar las esposas.

Los tres soltaron una pequeña risa pero luego guardaron silencio y fue el turno de Maura –Dejando la pasión por mi trabajo de lado, la verdad es que no existen muchas personas que puedan convivir conmigo… soy aburrida, intelectual, literal y muchas cosas más que la mayoría de la gente no soporta más que un rato…

-… pero no todos somos así –. Jane tomo su mano y le sonrió con ternura –Habemos especímenes que soportamos la nerdes, nos gusta lo que es diferente y exótico… nos gusta la silenciosa inocencia que existe dentro de ello…

Los ojos castaños de Jane se conectaron con los aceituna de Maura mientras hablaba y aunque todo lo dijo sonriendo realmente el momento era serio, lleno de ternura y silencioso amor que rodeo a las mujeres. La doctora no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción pero Jane no le permitió derramar ni una sola, le apretó con firmeza la mano dejándole en claro que no mentía y en silencio prometió que no se apartaría, como siempre le dio esa confianza que a veces no llegaba a tener la doctora, en especial cuando se trataba de su personalidad.

Marcus sonrió observándolas y le dio un trago a su cerveza asegurándose que sus primeras ideas sobre sus nuevas amigas eran ciertas. Quiso decir algo como " _¡Ya bésala!_ " o tal vez " _¡Pídele matrimonio, ahora que esta con las defensas bajas!_ " pero decidió que era mejor no interferir, tal vez aún no se habían confesado pero realmente era evidente que falta poco para ello y el curso de la naturaleza siempre era sabio.

De pronto el sonar de los móviles pincho la burbuja en la que se encontraban las damas y el hombre pudo ver como Angela que también lo había escuchado se golpeaba contra la barra.

-Isles…

-Rizzoli…

Solo ajam y está bien dijeron, luego lo miraron apenadas y el entendió enseguida –Es trabajo ¿cierto?

Maura asintió mientras Jane se ponía de pie –Marc lo siento mucho pero hay un asesinato y yo… bueno, nosotras debemos irnos.

-Realmente lo sentimos –. Agrego la pelirroja.

El hombre sonrió –No pasa nada, vayan a cazar malos…

Jane lo beso en la mejilla sonriendo y aunque esto no le agrado mucho a Maura no dijo nada, en especial cuando recordó la conversación con el hombre así que ella imito a su amiga.

-¡Nos vemos el domingo para el juego! –. Grito Jane antes de salir del bar seguida por su amiga.

-¿Vamos en mi auto?

La morocha se giró hacia Maura con una mirada un poco seria en su rostro aunque no molesta mientras se colocaba su abrigo –Aun no olvido como me trato hoy, doctora Isles.

Maura palideció –Jane… yo…

-Luego hablamos pero por el momento, yo conduzco –. Sentencio Jane arrebatándole las llaves juguetonamente y casi corriendo como una niña pequeña hacia el hibrido que muy pocas veces había tenido la ocasión de tocar.

-¡Pero no seas brusca con el!... ¡Y no aceleres mucho!... ¡No cambies el disco de la música!...

Jane bufo sonriendo desde la puerta del copiloto que abrió para la doctora –Maura súbete de una vez o te dejo aquí.

Y sin más objeciones la cobriza obedeció, el auto arranco y con una sonrisa vio cómo su brusca compañera respetaba cada una de sus indicaciones, bueno, casi todas, quitar la música clásica era algo crucial para permanecer despiertas luego del alcohol y era un poco imprescindible llegar completas a la escena del crimen.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Yo muerta en un hospital y ustedes no pasan ni a saludar, malas personas xD no es cierto, bueno si lo del hospital pero no importa. De hecho no les iba a actualizar hasta la siguiente semana ya que como saben mis seguidores (y si no tengo me los invento xD) el 19 de este mes cumplo un añito mas y cada año festejo actualizando TODAS mis historias. Así que ya saben que esperar en el transcurso del siguiente fin de semana y se los informo porque realmente como verán en mi lista de trabajos casi no realizo que no sean sobre Harry Potter pero ahora que estoy aquí en crimen, como novedad pues pensé que seria bueno avisarles ¿o tenia que guardarlo como sorpresa y guardarme este capitulo para subir doble la otra semana? mmmm_

 _Bueno a lo hecho, pecho. Así que saludos espero sus comentarios, no olviden que en mi perfil esta mi twitter ahí me pueden decir de todo sin que los castiguen y no olviden que me gusta el pastel de limón xD_

 _Por cierto, se que esperaban una Maura con garras defendiendo a Jane pero simplemente no la veo portándose de esa manera. Espero no les moleste y díganme que tal voy, ya saben que no estoy muy segura con este trabajo ya que salio de un golpe abrupto de inspiración y mi gusto por la serie ademas que jamas e escrito ni descrito crímenes así que un poco de regaño de su parte no caería mal._

 _Ups, ya me explaye. Ahora saben porque me llevo tanto capítulos xD Saludos a todos y espero que hayan tenido un grandioso día de muertos (que soy mexicana)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap 5**_

El tráfico se escuchaba fuerte y claro, de hecho era tan intenso que la conversación realizada por los dos hombres que se encontraban resguardados por la soledad del estacionamiento se perdía entre el ruido de los autos que transitaban sobre sus cabezas.

Un viejo Ford negro abrió su cajuela y un hombre algo descuidado en cuestión de aseo sonrió dejando ver no solo su diente de oro sino que se hizo a un lado permitiendo a su compañero que viera las armas que descubrió al quitar una manta apestosa. El equipo era un poco descuidado, tres semi automáticas del mercado negro directas desde México con sus varios cargadores y tres chalecos antibalas.

-¿Son buenos?

Dijo el otro hombre que se acercó a ellas y las reviso con la mirada, no era un lugar transitado pero aun así debía tomar sus precauciones.

-Claro que lo son, algo golpeadas por la vida pero útiles... a fin, no haremos ni un disparo ¿no? –. Cuestiono el sonriente amigo de diente de oro, el otro asintió y este empaco las cosas en una maleta.

-Ese es el plan pero somos hombres de mala fortuna, así que quien sabe que nos depare el maldito destino...

-En la mala fortuna tienes razón pero tu plan es bueno sino no hubiera aceptado –. Cargo la maleta y con un poco de esfuerzo la llevo hasta el maletero del Prius negro de su amigo.

-Gracias por tus servicios...

-Solo hago lo que me corresponde ¿tus chicos son de fiar?

Pregunto cerrando el maletero y se acercó al propio para hacer lo mismo pero primero acomodo un poco ya que era evidente que algo había estado ocupando el espacio.

-Se podría decir... todos somos desgraciados sin suerte...

-Desesperados, así estaremos más motivados –. El del diente se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de nueva cuenta.

-Desesperados... me gusta cómo suena...

El hombre sonrió y de repente desenfundo un arma con silenciador, el del diente levanto las manos y lo miro confundido. Iba a preguntar qué demonios pasaba pero no tuvo tiempo, un disparo le dio en el abdomen obligándolo a doblegarse y al levantar la mirada buscando alguna explicación a la vez que trataba de tomar aire, un nuevo proyectil se estrelló en su frente atravesando por completo su cabeza. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo derramando sangre lentamente por el orificio.

El hombre casi dio un brinco al ver que está casi tocaba su zapato pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro mientras su mente guardaba la imagen...

xxxxxxxxxx

Korsak observo en silencio a los técnicos que registraban minuciosamente la escena, entre sus dedos bailaba una bala extraída del concreto de uno de los pilares del puente aéreo mientras sus pensamientos trataban de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que pasaba.

El motor de un auto llamo su atención y lo reconoció como el de Maura al verlo detenerse fuera del perímetro. Las damas descendieron y de inmediato se volvieron el centro de atención hasta el punto en que el oficial encargado de custodiar el paso simplemente se congelo al estar bajo sus presencias.

-Clark, hazte a un maldito lado –. Gruño Jane obligándolo a despertar.

-Lo siento, detective, forense...

La morocha quiso golpearlo o al menos gritarle para que dejara de repasarla con la mirada pero la doctora la empujo levemente impidiéndoselo. Korsak se acercó con una sonrisa seguido por Frankie que había llegado momentos antes y se había puesto al tanto con Susie que trabajaba con el cuerpo técnico.

-Wow... –. Soltó el italiano cuando la doctora paso a su lado junto a su hermana que le hizo una mueca amenazante –Tenía razón, doc... mi hermana se puede ver linda.

Maura se sonrojo al recibir la mirada inquisitiva de la morocha pero la abandono para amenazar visualmente a su hermanito –Cállate.

El italiano soltó una carcajada junto a Korsak –Vamos Jane, no puedes culparlo... te vez preciosa.

-Gracias, Vince... ¿Que tenemos y porque lo tenemos?

Korsak se acercó con su libreta abierta –Varón afroamericano, un solo disparo, no hay credenciales así que tendremos que esperar a estar en la central para saber quién es... –. Jane asintió colocándose unos guantes de goma a la vez que sentía las miradas sobre su cuerpo y el de su amiga, al girar para checar si ella lo notaba casi soltó un gritillo de niña al ver que esta se encontraba a punto de acuclillarse para ver el cuerpo. Maura se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente al sentir como la morocha colocaba sobre sus piernas desnudas su abrigo para protegerla de algún desliz, levanto la mirada buscando la de castaña para agradecerle pero esta ya se encontraba concentrada de nuevo en su compañero que le extendió una bolsita de evidencia donde permanecía la bala –... encontraron esto.

La detective la tomo en su mano pero no la miro sino reviso su alrededor –La zona me suena más a un intercambio que salió mal...

-Lo mismo pensó la central pero los técnicos encontraron la bala y nos llamaron –. A la vez que le decía eso, el hombre le entrego una lupa que la morocha acepto.

Saco la bala de la bolsita y la sujeto con firmeza bajo la luz que Korsak le ofrecía de su lámpara de bolsillo, lentamente la reviso con la lupa encontrando de inmediato él porque era su caso –Demonios...

Susurro admirando el grabado en el cilindro, algo simple pero que ninguna bala normal tendría. Un simple _"2"_ plasmado lo suficientemente profundo para que la fricción contra el cañón del arma no lo borrara. Suspiro y se acercó a la forense acuclillándose a su lado, antes de ver el cuerpo no pudo evitar todas las miradas y sonrisas dirigidas hacia ellas y bufo.

-Parecen tontos...

Maura sonrió sabiendo enseguida a que se refería –Solo nos están alagando… para un macho en perfecta edad de procreación, el observar a la hembra cuando esta se ha acicalado es un rito forzoso, no pueden evitarlo... –. Susurro y levanto la mirada para sonreír a sus compañeros que se pusieron un poco tensos pero al ver su semblante se relajaron –... gracias, chicos pero por favor concéntrense en su trabajo.

-Doctora ¿cuando acabe vamos por un trago? Yo invito... –. Grito un uniformado valiente.

Jane se puso de pie de un salto y se quitó con furia un guante –¡Si saben que tengo excelente puntería ¿no?!

De inmediato todos dieron un brinco dándose la vuelta y el valiente uniformado sufrió el ataque visual de la detective, paso saliva sonoramente dándole la espalda rogando que fuera ignorado aunque volvió a voltear encontrándose con el pulgar de la detective señalando hacia abajo.

-¡Te veo para entrenar, Lawrence!

Frankie y Korsak soltaron la carcajada aunque realmente se sentían un poco mal por el pobre oficial. Maura desde el momento en que sintió que la detective se ponía de pie volteo a verla, de hecho trato de detenerla pero se congelo al ver a la detective furiosa y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta al escuchar sus gritos y verla con su cuerpo listo para luchar aunque llevara un vestido. Dios, no sabía cómo es que la morocha podía lucir tan imponente a la vez que terriblemente sexy, la volvía loca solo verla y el saber que era por ella que está casi se lanzaba sobre aquel hombre, se le acelero el pulso mientras una pequeña vocecita susurraba que tal vez...

-¿Que puedes decirme? Maur.

La cobriza dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio cayendo hacia atrás gracias a sus tacones pero Jane lo noto, rápidamente detuvo el movimiento abrazándola un poco, sus miradas se entrecruzaron y sus respiraciones se aceleraron pero ninguna dijo ni hizo nada más que bajar la mirada dirigiendo sus rostros en la dirección contraria. Frankie que estaba a punto de festejar levantando los brazos al ver como ambas huían al posible y cercano contacto no pudo evitar lanzar su pluma al suelo con frustración a la vez que Korsak reía burlonamente aunque algo desanimado por la falta de fuegos artificiales pero no por ello era menos feliz por ir ganando la apuesta de _"Que tan fácil lo aceptaran"._

Maura observo detenidamente el cuerpo inerte frente a ella y la extraña posición de los brazos del cadáver le causaron confusión. Jane solo lo había visto de reojo, se encontraba un poco más atenta en alejar a cualquiera de los oficiales o a asesinar visualmente al pobre patrullero que cada vez se alejaba más de la escena del crimen.

-Esto es extraño...

Susurro la cobriza llamando la atención de la morocha –¿Qué es?

La forense se acercó un poco más al cuerpo sin levantarse –¿Ves sus brazos doblados hacia su abdomen...? –. Jane asintió –¿... y como cayo encorvado? –. Un nuevo asentimiento –Es muy extraño, cuando alguien recibe un disparo en la cabeza tan cercano...

-¿Cómo sabes que fue cercano?

Maura señalo el orificio de la frente –Lo oscuro alrededor es la pólvora y por la impresión te puedo asegurar que esta vez uso un silenciador.

-Con Parker ¿no? –. Jane observo el orificio sintiendo como a su espalda se unía Korsak y Frankie.

-En el sr. Parker la pólvora se esparció en una salpicadura de 9.85 cm de amplitud pero en este es más pequeña y concisa, no se diluye en los bordes como en la primera víctima.

Jane asintió y se acercó un poco más hacia el cadáver para ver mejor los detalles del orificio –Parece que le jugaron una broma con un plumón…

-Exacto, en el sr. Parker era como si lo hubiera golpeado una esponja –. Maura reviso el orificio de salida de la bala –La posición es bastante peculiar, en un 99.8% de los casos de tiro en la cabeza de frente los brazos quedan extendidos hacia los costados…

-Por intento de súplica –. Agrego Korsak.

-Ciertamente, detective…

-… Tal vez a este le dolía el estómago –. Bromeo Jane recibiendo una mirada sonriente por parte de la forense que adoraba escuchar las increíbles hipótesis que en ocasiones planteaba la detective, hasta alguna vez la ínsito a que se volviera escritora pero rechazo la propuesta, en especial cuando la forense no solo ofreció a sus conocidos en el mundo editorial sino también sus amplios conocimientos de gramática. Solo de imaginar cuanto tendría que hacer para expresarse de manera correcta según los estándares de la forense fue suficiente para que Jane casi corriera para negarse.

-Puede ser una posibilidad pero no sabré más hasta que examine el cuerpo… –. La forense se movió para ponerse de pie pero el sonido de tela rasgándose llego a los oídos de los detectives que inmóviles y con cierto rostro desencajado miraron hacia la cobriza que no se movió ni un poco a la vez que palidecía y se sonrojaba a la vez.

Jane que ya se había puesto de pie y que se encontraba indicándole a Frankie que se encargara de que el equipo de técnicos tuviera particular cuidado en la recolección de pruebas también se quedó inmóvil al escuchar el ruido, giro su rostro lentamente hacia la forense y al verla paralizada no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada abierta a diferencia de sus compañeros que al menos intentaron ocultar las propias.

-¡Jane!

El grito de la doctora llamo la atención de los de su alrededor y avergonzada al no poder moverse solo sonrió intentando que la disculparan y dejaran de ponerle atención pero no lo hacían, la seguían con sus miradas curiosas, tal vez por la rara mueca que permanecía tatuada en su rostro. La pobre mujer estaba a punto de llorar hasta que sintió como suavemente un cuerpo se acuclillo a su espalda sujetándola con cierta firmeza por la cadera, el simple aroma le susurro la identidad pero esa sensación de protección la estremeció hasta el punto de que quiso salir corriendo pero unas firmes manos le impidieron moverse.

-Alto doctora o todos conocerán tus pantys francesas –. Susurro Jane dejando que su aliento acariciara la nuca desnuda de la cobriza que tuvo que morder su labio inferior para impedir que su mente se quedara apagada o que se le escapara alguna exclamación, necesitaba controlar al menos su respiración acelerada o tratar de ocultar como su piel al completo se había erizado pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro y una risa forzada.

Tomaron aire cada una por su lado intentando ignorar la cercanía y en un susurro contaron… 1… 2… 3… poniéndose de pie a la vez, la morocha resguardaba la espalda de la cobriza que ansiaba salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de su amiga pero a la vez su cuerpo se negaba a apresurar su paso hacia su auto.

-Chicos ¿se encargan? –. Susurro Jane señalando la escena del crimen, Korsak miraba hacia la calle lejana al lado contrario de ellas y Frankie mantenía su vista fija al frente mientras avanzaba junto a ellas cargando el abrigo de su hermana y listo para ayudarles a entrar al auto.

-Claro, Jane… –. Respondió Vince y levanto la mano sin girarse –Que pasen buena noche, nos vemos mañana en la comisaria.

-Gracias Vince, descansa –. Maura intento sonreír pero se encontraba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que simplemente no pudo ni voltear a verlo.

Frankie las guio hasta el auto observando de reojo como los murmullos comenzaban pero era imposible que no lo hicieran cuando las dos preciosas mujeres caminaban no solo cerca sino abrazadas con Jane caminando extrañamente tras la forense que solo seguía avanzado ignorando todo pero sosteniendo el agarre sobre su vientre de la morocha que tenía que abrir un poco las piernas para no pisarla en cada paso, era una escena extraña pero ninguna se quejaba…

xxxxxxxxxx

El auto se detuvo frente al garaje de Maura que suspiro algo desanimada, Jane le sonrió sin que esta lo notara y por un momento su mano deseo acariciar su mejilla para tratar de animarla pero simplemente no se atrevió. Aun debían hablar de lo que había tenido a la doctora tan molesta y por ende, lo que había hecho enojar a la morocha pero primero, debían llegar a la puerta de la casa sin que ningún vecino curioso conociera la lencería de alta gama de la doctora.

La detective tomo su abrigo del asiento trasero y salió del auto sin decirle ni una palabra a Maura que solo la siguió con la mirada sintiendo la vergüenza de tener que planear algo para cubrirse como amarrarse su chaqueta de cuero en la cintura, solo de pensar en el mal gusto que era aquello y de imaginárselo encima sintió ganas de llorar pero sin que la viera, Jane abrió la puerta y le sonrió levemente mientras se acuclillaba frente a su amiga acomodando su abrigo en sus hombros.

Solo la observaba a cada movimiento, solo se dejó llevar cuando esta le tomo la mano ayudándola a salir sin ningún peligro regalándole una sonrisa brillante como siempre que eran para ella, solo eso causo un suspiro profundo de Maura que sintió como su corazón saltaba de alegría en su interior.

Una ráfaga del frio viento de Boston le alboroto su cabello haciéndola girarse hacia Jane que le daba la espalda, doblada al intentar sacar los maletines de la doctora dejándole una buena vista de su trasero y se sonrojo entendiendo al gordo de al lado que hasta que salieron siguió con su mirar a la castaña que sin duda lo ignoro por completo pero una nueva ráfaga le regreso su preocupación –Jane, ponte tu abrigo está haciendo frio…

-Sí, mamá –. La morocha al fin salió del auto y lo cerro apretando el botón de la alarma a la vez que le sonreía burlonamente a la forense que le gruño preparándose para regañarla científicamente sobre porque debería estar cubierta –Tranquila, solo son un par de metros no creo morir de hipotermia por ellos.

-Podrías contraer neumonía o algo peor…

-¿Un resfriado?

-Eso no es peor que la neumonía… el resfriado común aunque debilitante no es fatal y la gripe o influenza, que sería lo siguiente peor, aunque bastante más agresivo con el cuerpo y por ende mayormente debilitante no alcanza la intensidad de una neumonía que depende su brutalidad podría desencadenar en un derrame pulmonar paraneumónico…

-Lo dice la que casi tiene el culo al aire.

Dijo Jane sonriendo provocando un saltito por parte de la cobriza que llevo sus manos a su trasero por inercia causando la risa de su amiga, soltó un bufido y la miro de mala manera mientras esta aun riendo por lo bajo la rodeo con su brazo casi abrazándola y le tomo una de sus manos rozando su trasero para luego solo darse la vuelta comenzando su andar hacia la puerta de la casa ignorante de como la forense se había sonrojado y sonreía sin poder evitarlo, porque algo en su interior se lo decía, algo casi lo gritaba aunque no tenía la certeza pero tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Así es como comienza la mejor época del año, osea mi cumpleaños y este año decidí comenzar con mi historia mas nueva y la mas vieja. En estos días estare publicando pero solo si dejan comentarios que no trabajo de a gratis, eh xD_

 _Saludos y espero que lo disfruten._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap 6**_

La cobriza apenas si abrió la puerta de su casa y salió disparada hacia su habitación –¡Pasa y no pises a Bass! no quiero que lo lastimes...

Dijo el grito que se alejó mientras la anfitriona corría repicando sus tacones contra el suelo. Jane bufo pasando al lugar acomodando las bolsas de su amiga sobre la barra de la cocina y al dar la vuelta se topó con la enorme tortuga, siempre que la miraba le recordaba a las tortugas ninjas e imaginaba que Bass era un primo que no había terminado de mutar pero tal vez lo hiciera si su dueña se encontraba en peligro, era una posibilidad que deseo jamás se cumpliera que el solo pensar que algo le pasara a la forense la ponía de nervios.

-Como si yo te pudiera dañar, tortugon… es más fácil que tú hagas que me rompa una pierna al tropezar contigo –. Susurro mirándolo y sintió que este le regresaba la mirada a lo que sonrió tomando una de las fresas que su amiga siempre tenía en casa para su mascota y la deposito frente al animal deteniéndose un momento para acariciarle el caparazón aunque cuidando que nadie la viera. Mostrarle afecto a una tortuga no era algo apropiado para su imagen de detective dura.

-¿Vino? –. Grito al aire.

-Por favor...

Respondió Maura desde la habitación donde permanecía inmóvil sentada sobre la cama.

Sabía que debía cambiarse y desechar _"el atuendo de la vergüenza"_ como Jane lo había llamado pero le era imposible, por más que se lo quisiera arrancar no quería alejar el abrigo de la morocha de su piel. Podía sentir su calidez que la resguardaba y el aroma suave de la detective que la reconfortaba, un abrazo indirecto del que no quería alejarse. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos le acercaron a su nariz la tela de la que aspiro profundamente guardando todo el tiempo posible el aroma en sus pulmones...

-¿Tienes hambre?

Grito Jane desde la cocina arrebatándola de su ensoñación y provocándole un pequeño susto que la hizo ponerse de pie con rapidez mirando alarmada hacia la puerta, rogando que no se abriera en aquel momento en que se sentía como una acosadora o pervertida. Al ver que no pasaba suspiro aliviada y sonrió.

-Un poco...

-Ok, calentare algo de pizza que tienes aquí.

De inmediato se asomó al pasillo –Jane eso es de hace dos días.

La morocha vislumbro la cabeza y levanto los hombros –¿Eso qué? Aun es comible.

Dijo con simpleza volviendo su mirar hacia la barra llevándose un trozo a la boca, masticando con felicidad en su rostro.

-¿Sabes cuantas bacterias se desarrollan en la masa fría? –. Reprendió la forense a lo que la morocha le sonrió como una niña pequeña.

-Es lo que le da el sabor además no seas derrochadora.

-Bien pero si te da una peritonitis, no esperes que te cuide...

-Sabes bien que no dejarías que otro médico me tocara o que no supervisarías su labor a cada instante –. Sentencio la morocha sacándole la lengua a lo que Maura suspiro sonriendo aceptando que era cierto.

Se volvió a meter en su habitación sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y negó mientras al fin se quitaba de encima el abrigo que acomodo con delicadeza sobre su cama. No podía evitar sentir "mariposas en su estómago" aunque eso era algo científicamente imposible ya que aquellos insectos lepidópteros no podrían sobrevivir en el interior de un espécimen, la temperatura y humedad los asesinarían dejando de lado el hecho de que no hay forma que entren en el sistema gástrico sin destruirse en el camino pero regresando a la sensación, simplemente adoraba cuando la detective se ponía en su plan de niña y de solo imaginarla en aquellos tiempos la embargaba una ternura que la hacía desear a una pequeña Jane entre sus brazos riendo y jugando por la casa y tal vez, llamándola mamá. Se golpeó la frente para dejar de imaginar realidades alternas o quizá con suerte su futuro pero si lo quería lo primero es que debía confesársele a la italiana y eso, eso no sería muy pronto. Aun no se sentía preparada, en especial si un rechazo es lo que obtenía...

 ** _"¿Estas tonta? Soy tu cabeza así que sé perfectamente que no... vamos tú la viste, casi se le cae la baba cuando entraste al bar y ¿recuerdas como casi se lanza sobre Marcus o el uniformado?..."_**

-Tal vez solo me protege, soy su amiga...

 ** _"Eso no lo hace una simple amiga"_**

-... quizás imagino cosas –. Susurro desanimada aceptando silenciosamente la verdad sobre su falta de iniciativa. No se sentía lo suficientemente buena para ella, por ello es que la cita le produjo tanta molestia. Tal vez ahí afuera existía el príncipe azul perfecto para la detective y solo imaginarlo le causaba temor, y una profunda tristeza porque alguien podría quitársela sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo como lo que paso con Casey.

Solo el recuerdo del soldado la desanimo aún más y con un suspiro deprimido intento bajar la cremallera de su vestido tratando de entretener a su mente en algo más pero de pronto noto que esta no cedía por más que la jalaba.

-¿Maura? –. Jane se asomó al interior de la habitación, no sin antes anunciarse pero la cobriza había estado tan ocupada discutiendo consigo misma que no la escucho –¿Qué pasa? Tienes aquí una eternidad y la pizza comienza a enfriarse...

La forense se dio la vuelta hacia ella –Oh, lo siento es que no puedo abrirlo además por las migajas en tus labios dudo que me estés aguardando o que quede algo.

Contesto sonriente acercando su mano para quitarle los restos de masa de los labios provocando un sonrojo leve en la morocha que solo sonrió.

-Claro que te he dejado y hay bastante aun, solo comí un trocito...

-Pero ¿cómo es que aun tienes hambre si fuiste a cenar?

Jane bajo la mirada malhumorada –Ma no me sirvió más que una ensalada.

Maura no pudo evitar reír –No sé cómo no estas ebria...

-Deja te ayudo –. La morocha la hizo que se girada y al ver la piel expuesta de su amiga no pudo evitar apagar su mente a la vez que sus manos temblaron acercándose para luchar con la cremallera, dio una profunda inhalación mientras trataba de que su temblor fuera ignorado por Maura que miraba al frente sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba bajo el tacto suave en su espalda –Y-yo... no... solo bebí dos... dos cervezas y un trago de la última...

Tartamudeo la detective y quiso golpearse sintiéndose demasiado estúpida o evidente pero no lo hizo ya que batallaba con el vestido –Creo que la falta de comida te está aturdiendo...

-Ni que lo digas... –. Con un fuerte tirón el cierre fue vencido dejando por completo al descubierto la tersa piel de la espalda de la doctora y su ropa interior cuando el vestido se deslizo libre hasta el suelo, Jane deseo tocarla, quería conocer su textura atrayente y recorrerla por completo pero no se atrevió y de un salto se alejó –... ja, gane. Bueno te dejo que termines...

Salió apurada de la habitación sintiendo el atronador latir de su corazón y se miró las manos que habían tenido la oportunidad de al menos rozar esa piel que casi la había hecho perder la cabeza, suspiro y se golpeó la mejilla tratando de alejar a su cerebro del impulso de regresar a la habitación y terminar con aquel dulce sufrimiento.

Dio unos pasos alejándose y volvió a mirar sus manos –Violeta... –. Susurro recordando el color de la ropa interior y solo eso basto para que corriera al otro lado de la casa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Suspiro luchando internamente por mantener la compostura aunque borrar la imagen de ese cuerpo precioso con curvas delineadas a la perfección y piel insinuante al abismo, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Decidió que mejor se entretenía haciendo algo así que tomo la pizza y un par de platos que llevo hasta la mesa de centro, encendió la televisión en el canal deportivo y regreso a la cocina por su cerveza y el vino de la cobriza.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y sin delicadeza alguna se quitó los tacones permitiendo que sus pies fueran libres relajándose con el frescor del piso, miro la tv unos momentos y sin poder remediarlo su mente volvió a viajar a los momentos anteriores. Se deleitó silenciosamente sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a calentarse, disfruto el temblor de sus manos y saboreo el perfume que aún mantenía en sus recuerdos pero sobre todo sonrió sintiéndose como una jovencita al sentir su corazón con solo pensar en ella, ni siquiera necesitaba imaginar nada pervertido para que pasara a la vez que su respiración se volvía irregular y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Suspiro convencida de que estaba perdida y sin escapatoria, el problema es que eso significaba un camino lleno de tristeza.

 ** _"Puede que no sea así"_**

-Déjate de tonterías... ella es Maura Isles, la mejor forense del país y yo... yo soy solo yo... –. Susurro tomando su cerveza y llevándola a sus labios con desanimo.

 ** _"¿Y eso que? Es tu amiga, la mejor de hecho, así que no creo que te vea como menos o algo así..."_**

-Soy su amiga, eso no es gran cosa... hasta Bass es su amigo...

 ** _"¡Ey! No ofendas al primo de Rafael. Y no rebajes sus sentimientos, ella no merece que la pongas casi en la categoría de tonta amiga de todos"_**

-Tienes razón, lo siento pero vamos que es obvio que no soy ni digna de aspirar a algo más que amistad... debo aceptar y sentirme agradecida por lo mucho que le da a una... una... una poli ruda con mal gusto en la moda y pocos estudios... –. Negó con la cabeza sintiendo su corazón estrujarse.

 ** _"No digas eso, la moda es irrelevante y eso siempre lo hemos opinado, eres una buena poli que siempre trata de ayudar y no se detiene por nada para hacerlo como cuando decidiste serlo aun contra los deseos de todos... y aun puedes estudiar por gusto o ve a la escuela nocturna como Frankie..."_**

-¿La has visto? Es como una princesa de la moda... mis pantalones y blusas de rebaja no le llegan, se avergonzaría a mi lado... lo de la escuela suena bien pero ella no saldría con una torpe estudiante... todos sus novios han sido empresarios millonarios o doctores de renombre, no soy nada tengo sueldo común...

 ** _"¡Ajaja! Así que aceptas que el dinero también es un factor y uno importante"_**

-Déjame en paz, por supuesto que importa... soy la hija de un fontanero y camarera endeudada ¿qué le puedo ofrecer? Ni una cena en un lugar lindo o buen vino...

 ** _"¿Y el amor? ¿No crees que ser completa y estúpidamente fiel e incondicional importa más que una buena botella francesa?"_**

-No junto a la vida acomodada que tiene...

 ** _"Hoy estas demasiado pesimista ¿porque?"_**

Jane intento que sus ojos no dejaran que ninguna lagrima se deslizada por su rostro –Porque hoy tuve una probada de su desprecio, algo hice lo suficientemente malo para que me mirada de aquella manera tan... fría... y entonces vi lo que podía pasar si era lo suficientemente estúpida como para confesarme, y también, hoy la vi tan hermosa que me aturdió por completo y tuve que aceptar que sin poder evitarlo estoy a sus pies...

 ** _"Wow, que profundo... hasta me sorprendes..."_**

La morocha bufo y sonrió levemente al escuchar cómo hasta su cerebro la bulleaba...

 ** _"... pero déjame hacerte sonreír…"_**

... de la nada volvió a su mente el recuerdo de la cobriza en ropa interior...

 ** _"¡Violeta!"_**

Se aturdió un momento pero luego se dio una bofetada riendo por lo bajo –Idiota.

Una revista de ciencia llamo su atención y sin poder evitarlo la tomo esperando encontrar algo que la atrapara y que pudiera entender, al menos así podía ofrecerle una pequeña plática interesante...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura regreso a la sala y para su sorpresa encontró a la morocha sentada cómodamente hojeando una de sus revistas, si eso no era ya bastante raro ya que usualmente las ignoraba si lo era que en su lugar no estuviera su atención absorbida en el resumen deportivo que pasaba en la televisión, eso era algo que jamás se perdía. Se acercó silenciosamente con su mirar confundido pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa floreciera al ver como su amiga le había preparado todo para que solo se acomodada a su lado a relajarse, su vino listo y su pizza bajo un refractario que la mantenía a una temperatura agradable pero lo mejor de todo era verla ahí, acomodada como si fuera su casa, sintiéndose lo suficientemente perteneciente al lugar como para haber lanzado sus zapatillas a un lado.

-Te causaras lecciones articulares con la baja temperatura del suelo –. Susurro llamando la atención de la detective que dio un salto de sorpresa para luego suspirar aliviada al ver que era ella.

-No puede ser peor de lo que esos tontos tacones me han hecho –. Gruño mirándolos con odio.

Maura se acomodó a su lado y sonrió levemente –¿Algo interesante?

Jane por un instante la miro sin entender hasta que recordó la revista que continuaba en sus manos y que dejo con suavidad junto al montón –Algo... leía sobre esa nueva droga que imita el ejercicio, al demonio lo de ir a trotar de ahora en adelante.

-Jane...

-Lo siento –. Agrego enseguida con una brillante sonrisa inocente por la reprimenda a su mala palabra.

-La KTHU sin duda será de gran ayuda...

-... para los flojos una mejor excusa, dirás –. Dijo la morocha acercándole su copa.

Maura la acepto con una sonrisa y le dio un leve sorbo –No es para ellos, piensa en aquellas personas que han sufrido lecciones severas que les impiden el movimiento... es para ellas que se creó, los parecimientos por el sedentarismo, más el forzoso, son graves... desde atrofias musculares o articulares hasta deficiencias orgánicas que conducen a aumentar sus problemas reduciendo su calidad de vida...

Por un momento la cobriza se quiso golpear, de nuevo ahí estaba su tonto cerebro soltando todo sin detenerse a ver que sin duda era un tema aburrido para alguien que no fuera amante de la medicina pero al ver con cierta vergüenza en su mirar a la morocha, se encontró con que ella le ponía atención sin gesto de molestia, la escuchaba.

-Creo que tienes razón además el ejercicio ayuda al estado de ánimo ¿no?

No pudo evitar sonreír con amplitud, ella realmente la escuchaba cuando hablaba aunque fuera un tema "wiki" como le apodaba –Así es...

-Y eso puede ayudarlos en su recuperación ¿cierto? –. Jane la miro con sinceridad y la cobriza estuvo a punto de lanzarse a besarla pero resistió dándole una mordida a su cena asintiendo efusivamente notando como la detective le daba una rápida mirada completa y le sonreía –Siempre luces como una modelo lista para las fotos...

-Lo siento... –. Susurro sonrojada la forense pero Jane negó.

-Está bien... luces preciosa –. Soltó lo último por lo bajo la detective antes de llevarse la cerveza a sus labios y voltear hacia la televisión obligándose a dejar de mirar a su amiga que se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Comenzaron a cenar en silencio, ambas fingiendo que su comida era lo más interesante del mundo, tratando que sus miradas no las traicionaran y se dirigieran hacia la otra aunque no siempre funcionaba regalándose miradas furtivas que por mera suerte no se toparon. Maura se sentía algo inquieta, una pregunta le había llegado hace mucho a su cabeza y la atormentaba todas las suposiciones que esta estaba formando hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo.

-¿Y qué te pareció Marcus? –. Soltó sin más obligando a la morocha a dejar de masticar unos segundos mientras la observaba –¿Te gusto?

En su interior Jane no dejaba de pensar...

 ** _"Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Qué digo?... mierda, si le digo que no preguntara porque si era lindo y si digo que sí... bueno, no es como que este matando mis oportunidades ya que estas son nulas... ok, ya está..."_**

... sonrió levemente –¿Si?... digo, por supuesto era... era lindo, tu sabes… y bombero, nunca he tenido un amigo bombero…

Se giró de nuevo a la pantalla mientras la cobriza palidecía y la miraba con dolor –¿L-lo veras de nuevo?

Susurro apretando su copa y Jane le sonrió torpemente –Claro, bueno ya quedamos de juntarnos para ver el partido del domingo ¿no? –. La doctora asintió forzadamente –Vas a ir ¿no? Pediremos comida chatarra y tendré tu vino... –. Agrego Jane juguetonamente obligando a la doctora a asentir –Genial, veras como le enseño a amar el béisbol.

-Si... –. Rio Maura intentando no sentir nada, intentando recordar que no había peligro ya que el chico tenia novia pero como ignorar que la morocha tenia cierto gusto.

La atmosfera se volvió algo pesada pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada aunque ambas podían sentirlo. Cuando la comida termino Jane se puso de pie y recogió los platos aunque la cobriza quiso evitarlo en especial cuando la vio fregándolos pero su amiga no acepto dejarlo, con un mandil enjabono los platos dándole la espalda a la doctora que fantaseaba sin parar que podía acercarse y rodearla con sus brazos, que quizás podría besarla y disfrutar de aquellos labios que jamás dejaban de tentarla a cada instante que se encontraba frente a ella pero no se atrevió. Sin saber que su compañera dibujaba la misma imagen en su interior y sonreía estúpidamente.

Jane dejo el fregadero limpio y camino de regreso al sofá donde Maura la esperaba observándola en cada instante con sus ojos aceitunas, noto como caminaba con cierto dolor silencioso en su rostro y preocupada se puso de pie para acercarse a tomarla de la mano dándole un poco más de apoyo.

-¿Estas bien? Jane.

-Si, no es nada, doc… solo esos estúpidos tacones que me asesinaron mis piecitos –. Gruño la detective mirando de la peor manera a los zapatos que se mantenían alejados.

-Debes haberte dañado un poco tus huesos metatarsianos, en especial ya que no estas acostumbrada a soportar ese peso y altura –. La doctora le acomodo en el sofá acomodándole las piernas arriba –Espera un momento…

Sin que Jane pudiera decirle que no era tan importante y que tal vez mientras durmiera todo se arreglaría ella desapareció por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. La forense entro en la habitación de invitados y abrió el closet donde usualmente había un atuendo diario de su amiga y un pijama limpia, todo preparado para que esta pudiera quedarse sin dificultades al día siguiente. Tomo la ropa de dormir de turno y paso a su habitación por un botiquín pequeño que guardaba bajo la cama para regresar corriendo con su amiga que ya se encontraba de nuevo de pie tomando otra cerveza de la nevera y una nueva copa de vino para su amiga.

-¡Jane! Te dije que no te movieras…

-Nop, de hecho solo dijiste que aguardara y eso estoy haciendo –. Sonrió la morocha regresando con lentitud hacia el sofá pasando frente a la doctora que le gruño provocándole una risa –¿Y eso?

Noto lo que la cobriza cargaba y esta la siguió hacia el sofá –Es tu pijama, te quedas esta noche ¿cierto? –. De pronto Maura se sintió un poco nerviosa sin saber realmente el porqué, no es como si fuera la primera vez que la detective se quedaba…

 ** _"… pero lo es contigo consiente de tus sentimientos y todo el aturdimiento que ella despierta en ti… como ahora que le miras las piernas demasiado ¡deja de hacerlo, torpe o se dará cuenta!"_**

… la doctora dio un brinco y desvió su mirar que realmente se había mantenido en el cuerpo perfectamente definido de la detective que lo ignoro.

-Pues no lo sé…

Maura despertó al escuchar su voz –¿Qué? Disculpa, me distraje…

Se acercó lentamente y Jane le sonrió –Lo note… dije que no sé si me quedare.

La cobriza se sentó en la mesa de centro mirándola confusa, con tristeza en lo profundo de sus ojos pero básicamente miedo. Tal vez había dicho o hecho algo.

-Pero es tarde y no traes tu auto… y-yo… creo que sería mejor que te quedaras, tu habitación esta lista para ti como siempre…

Soltó atropelladamente a lo que Jane sonrió sin poder evitar sentirse feliz al saber que al menos tenía un espacio en su vida, porque eso significaba lo de "SU habitación" ¿no?...

 ** _"… por supuesto que sí y hasta más… pero no lo discutiremos ahora, pon atención…"_**

-… ¿no crees?

Supuso que aun hablaban de lo mismo –No quiero ser una molestia…

-… nunca lo serias para mí, Jane –. Maura se atrevió a tomarle la mano y sonreírle mirándola fijamente a los ojos sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a la vez que el de la detective que se acercó y acaricio su mejilla sonriendo.

-Lo sé, Maur…

Susurro y por algunos instantes se quedaron así, en esa pequeña burbuja donde solo ellas estaban y todo era maravilloso pero por supuesto se rompió en el instante en que se percataron de su cercanía. Maura le tendió la pijama a su amiga y miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo que brillaba en su rostro rojizo casi al tono de su cabello, por suerte su copa de vino le ayudo tanto para ocultarse tras ella como para relajarla un poco al beber su contenido.

Jane se puso de pie de un salto pero al instante se arrepintió sintiendo ese dolor profundo en la planta de sus pies –Mier… –. Se calló a tiempo y refunfuño caminando un poco hacia la cocina dejando a la doctora dándole la espalda, ya que no pudo llegar más lejos ahí se desabrocho el vestido y lo dejo caer permitiéndole una vista de su lencería a Maura que casi escupe el vino al verla y aunque intento alejar su mirar, no pudo guardando la imagen en lo más profundo de su mente dibujando cada delicada línea sintiendo su corazón saltar sin control –Así que aquí estaba…

-¡¿Qué?! –. Exclamo con cierto volumen la doctora sintiéndose atrapada.

Jane regreso a paso lento a su lado y la miro confusa –Digo que aquí estaba mi playera de la academia, tenía semanas buscándola en mi departamento… hasta pensé que JoFriday se la había comido…

-Eso sería algo complicado, ella estaría muerta de haberlo logrado –. Soltó sin pensar la doctora y la detective casi la golpea pero al final solo rio un poco y se acomodó de nueva cuenta en el sofá.

-Tienes una manera sutil de decirme que mi perra puede morir –. La doctora se avergonzó –Pero bueno ¿Qué es eso?

Maura miro hacia sus manos y dio un brinco entusiasta extendiéndoselo para permitirle que le echara una hojeada –Esto es mi equipo médico especial para el cansancio en piernas, los tacones aunque hermosos son bastante peligrosos para el cuerpo femenino…

-Ni que lo digas…

-… y te ayudara a eliminar todo malestar.

-Dormir hará lo mismo –. Afirmo la detective y dio un brinco de sorpresa mirando a la doctora que sin vergüenza le tomo los pies y los acomodo sobre sus piernas –Pero que…

-Te ayudare a que eliminar el dolor y a la vez me asegurare que tu Peroneo Astragalino no se vea comprometido –. La detective no entendió ni una palabra pero realmente no le importaba ya que su mente se encontraba en las manos de la doctora que se llenaron de una extraña mezcla verdosa que antes de que pudiera evitarlo ya se encontraba en la planta de su pie derecho.

-Maura esto no es necesario, enserio yo…

-Shhh, Jane déjame hacer mi trabajo…

-¿Trabajo? ¿Ahora soy un cadáver con molestias? –. Dijo torpemente la detective y la doctora la miro solo un segundo antes de seguir con su labor de llenarle el pie con esa cosa.

-Los cadáveres no pueden presentar molestias ya que la vida ya no existe en ellos pero dejando eso de lado, te recuerdo que antes de forense soy una médica cualificada para cuidar seres vivientes y por ende ayudarlos en sus malestares.

-Ok pero eso que tiene que ver con el lodo en mi pie, no era más fácil darme una pastilla y ya.

Maura la reprendió con la mirada a la vez que ejercía presión en la planta del pie de la morocha que soltó un quejido –Me niego a subministrarte fármacos para esta simplicidad que el ungüento de la tribu ai –jam bien puede solucionar y de manera natural…

Jane apretaba los ojos con dolor –Pero yo si prefiero las drogas, sin ánimos de ofender a la tribu… hay, Maura se más amable…

-En un momento dejaras de quejar y la firmeza en mis manos ayudaran a des estresar tus tendones –. Y así la doctora continuó masajeando ambos pies ignorando las contiguas quejas de la morocha que se revolcaba sin control hasta que al fin el dolor desapareció, o tal vez fuera que le dolía tanto y ya no lo notaba. No estaba muy segura.

-¿Para que las vendas? –. Susurro mirando a la cobriza que le sonrió mientras envolvía su pie.

-Para evitar que el enfriamiento te dañe y para que no ensucies mi piso, mañana tengo una autopsia a primera hora ¿recuerdas? Así que no me da tiempo de limpiar… ¿Sientes molestias?

Jane sonrió –No… agradécele de mi parte a la tribu "Aja"…

-Ai –jam…

-Tú me entendiste –. La doctora bufo sonriendo levantándose para ir a la cocina a lavarse las manos y Jane la siguió con la mirada –¿Y tú? ¿Ya no tienes molestias?

Maura detuvo su avance a medio camino y la miro sin comprender –¿Que molestia?

Jane la miro con seriedad –Esa, la que te tuvo todo el día con mala cara y que me estas ocultando.

La doctora se sentó en el sofá acomodando de nuevo las piernas de la morocha sobre las propias mientras mantenía la vista fija en el televisor tratando de conseguir alguna buena respuesta en su interior que no hallaba.

-Maur ¿qué pasa?... Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, yo te apoyare en todo y si el problema es conmigo... solo dilo y prometo disculparme si hice o dije algo que te molesto –. El semblante de la detective cambio a uno lleno de culpa y tristeza que lastimo a la cobriza que de inmediato le tomo la mano.

-Oh, no Jane, no fue tu culpa... yo solo... solo me entere de algo desagradable y no supe cómo lidiar con ello. Lamento mucho haberte hecho pensar que tu pudiste hacer algo... yo sé que tú nunca me lastimarías...

 ** _"... apropósito..."_**

Jane le sonrió levemente dándole un pequeño apretón en su mano con cariño –Esta bien, yo sé que a veces para ti no es fácil abrirte pero vamos Maur, soy yo... cuéntame...

Maura la miro y sonrió levemente suspirando en su interior –Lo siento, Jane... yo... yo aún no estoy lista... n-no puedo...

Susurro bajando la mirada y de inmediato sintió un leve jalón que no se detuvo hasta que se encontró acomodada sobre el pecho de la morocha que la aferro con dulzura regalándole toda la calidez de la que era capaz, susurrándole en silencio que ella estaba ahí y que siempre lo estaría.

-Está bien, Maura... solo dime si tengo que golpear a alguien...

 ** _"¡A tu madre!"_**

Grito de inmediato la mente de la cobriza pero esta solo sonrió evitando que una carcajada se escapara de sus labios –No, no tienes que golpear a nadie...

La detective asintió dejando su cabeza descansar sobre la forense que suspiro aferrándose con la misma intensidad con la que era abrazada sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza cerciorándose de que aquella brusca y torpe mujer era el amor de su vida...

xxxxxxxxxx

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Angela entro sin tocar a la casa de la forense y estuvo a punto de gritar para llamarla avisándole que se encontraba ahí pero su mirada vislumbro la televisión encendida. Se acercó a buscar el mando preguntándose que es lo que había ocurrido, no era normal en la doctora dejar aparatos funcionando pero apenas y se acercó al sofá entendió lo que paso o al menos lo imagino.

Sonrió observando a las dos mujeres que dormían profundamente, abrazada la una a la otra y de alguna extraña manera acomodadas para que ambas no cayeran al suelo y fueran cubiertas perfectamente por la única manta con la que contaban. Se veían tan tiernas o al menos eso pensó la mujer que lo más silenciosamente que pudo se alejó hasta salir de la casa cuidando cerrar sin mucho ruido.

-Hay, mis niñas lentas... –. Susurro sonriendo regresando a su chalet y suspiro con esperanza –Creo que voy a ganar la apuesta –. Festejo caminando alegremente.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Gracias a todos por sus saludos y disculpen la tardanza pero es que la semana de cumpleaños es muy festiva, me duro la semana entera jejejejeje pero bueno ya volví y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que no quise dividir así que lamento si lo sienten muy largo._

 _Bueno diganme que tal quedo y en serio, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios creo que diario tengo uno nuevo y eso realmente hace feliz a cualquier escritor. Espero que sigan así y no me abandonen. Saludos a todos y pórtense mal xD_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap 7**_

-¡Rizzoli!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de inmediato el grito llego a los oídos de una adormilada detective que dio un salto alejándose de la pared de metal que detenía su mallugado cuerpo para salir casi corriendo hacia su escritorio, por desgracia frente a este ya la aguardaba su jefe con muy mala cara para apenas haber comenzado el día.

-Buen día... –. Susurro Jane sonriendo con inocencia pero su jefe no se lo trago.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Muestra un poco de respeto por el trabajo, estas en plena investigación y te das el lujo...

-Ey, Jane ¿conseguiste que Bobby checara el auto? –. Vince apareció por los escritorios llevando dos cafés en las manos, miro hacia el jefe que confundido lo siguió con la mirada –Como prometí, aquí está tu café.

Deposito el vaso en la mesa de la detective que le sonrió un momento como agradecimiento -¿De qué va esto? Vince.

Gruño su jefe mirándolo en espera de una explicación, el veterano detective sonrió en calma –Le prometí un café a Jane, si se encargaba de llevar el auto con uno de sus amigos mecánicos... está haciendo ruidos raros y necesitamos ir a ver a la mujer de la víctima, ya sabe cómo se tardan los de mantenimiento...

-Oh... bueno, continúen con su trabajo y manténganme informado –. El jefe se relajó y se dio la vuelta de regreso a su oficina, no sin antes darle a la detective unas palmadas en el hombro como silenciosa disculpa. Jane suspiro aliviada en cuanto la puerta del jefe se cerró y se lanzó a besar a su compañero.

-Ya, ya, déjalo pero dime ¿porque llegas tarde? No es usual en ti.

-Me quede dormida –. Acepto la morocha con vergüenza dejándose caer en su silla y casi lanzándose sobre el café –Ni siquiera desayune...

Vince rio –Que no se entere Angela o te dará una buena...

La morocha acepto riendo a la vez que bebía un sorbo suspirando de placer por tener al fin su tan amado café. Era una mañana lenta ya que necesitaban los papeles de la autopsia para saber al menos quien era su nueva víctima y para eso sin duda necesitaban un poco de tiempo cálculo. Vince se acomodó en una silla mirando hacia la pizarra, aun nada tenía sentido y eso sin tomar en cuenta el nuevo cadáver que debía estar siendo destartalado en aquel instante así que dejo el tema de lado y se giró hacia su compañera sonriendo con picares.

-Y...

Jane lo miro sin entender –¿... Y? ¿Qué?

El hombre bufo –¿Qué tal tu cita? Se veía amable o al menos eso note, lo poco que lo vi... ¿Por el llegaste tarde? ¿Continuaron luego de la llamada?

Jane rio –Eres toda una vecina chismosa –. Vince levanto los hombros restándole importancia y no le quito la mirada de encima dejándole ver que aguardaba, suspiro vencida –Bien, mi cita estuvo bien y si... es muy amable y caballeroso, gracioso y es bombero...

-Wow, te gusto una cita organizada por tu madre... eso es nuevo...

-Si, yo también me sorprendí –. Ambos se miraron un instante para luego reír aceptando la rareza del acontecimiento.

Vince le dio un trago a su café –¿Y? ¿Lo volverás a ver?

-El domingo ira a mi departamento para ver el béisbol ¿puedes creer que no le gusta?

El hombre negó con la cabeza –Algo malo debía tener pero ¿a tu departamento? Van rápido.

-Oh, no es lo que piensas. Ira como amigo y así es como lo he invitado –. Sentencio la morocha regresando su vista a los papeles en su escritorio ignorando la mirada picara de su compañero.

-Vamos Jane, si te gusto porque no dejar el mote de amigo fuera.

La morocha sonrió –Me gusto... –. Vince se sorprendió tensándose un poco deteniendo el camino del café a sus labios –... me gusto como persona y no como otra cosa, además creo que tiene a alguien especial en su vida.

-Como tu... –. Susurro bonachonamente el hombre lo suficientemente audible para que Jane lo escuchara pero se alejó antes de que esta pudiera cuestionarlo.

Nina salió de la sala de informática con ojos hinchados y semblante decaído, una clara señal de que no había dormido en toda la noche. Llevaba su tableta y en cuanto se dejó caer en la silla junto al escritorio de Jane, esta y el detective concentraron su atención en ella.

-Buen día... –. Susurro sin energía –Estuve jugando en la computadora del sr. Parker y encontré algo interesante aunque aún no termino de decodificar la recuperación de todos sus correos eliminados... –. Jane le extendió su taza de café que sin dudar la morena tomo y le dio un gran sorbo –... ok, hay dos cosas. La primera es que estaba muy mal de dinero, a duras penas pagaba el hospital de su hija y la segunda, hizo una transferencia por debajo del agua de diez mil dólares a un desconocido al que luego le envió otros veinte mil pero no sé porque... necesito que sus correos terminen de ser restaurados para ver si hay algo ahí.

Jane le palmeo la mano como agradecimiento –Ve a dormir un rato mientras eso está –. Nina asintió sin animo mientras la morocha se giraba a ver la pizarra –Ósea que no tenía dinero pero el poco que tenía lo gasto en un tipo... ¿porque?... tenía necesidad, algo me dice que el sr. Parker no era tan santo como pensamos.

-Yo creo lo mismo –. Vince se levantó de su asiento –Desde que encontramos las marcas en las balas hemos estado pensando en asesinato múltiple sin tener otra víctima hasta ahora, no hemos buscado bien en la vida de Parker por ello... debemos empezar de nuevo, como si fuera un asesinato simple y común.

-Tienes razón, debemos hablar de nuevo con su mujer.

-Ya la he llamado, vendrá en un rato.

-Genial, por eso te quiero Vince –. El hombre rio entre los brazos de Jane aunque se preguntó por qué esta se encontraba tan animada y cariñosa.

xxxxxxxxxx

A medio día el repicar de unos conocidos tacones se hizo presente en el piso de homicidios. Jane adormilada sobre su escritorio no los escucho pero si su compañero que dejo de poner atención en la llamada que estaba haciendo para ver como Maura entraba al lugar cargando un par de manzanas en una bolsa y un folder donde traía los resultados de la autopsia, el hombre aun recordaba lo tenso que había estado el ambiente entre ambas mujeres el día anterior y sin decir ni una palabra solo vigilo con interés siendo lo primero que viera el como la cobriza se detenía un instante para observar a la morocho adormilada que recargada sobre su brazo evitaba dejar caer su cabeza en el escritorio y este semblante le robo una sonrisa brillante llena de calidez.

-Buen día, doctora –. Susurro el hombre provocando que la mujer alejara su mirada de la que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Oh, buen día, detective... –. Sonrojada Maura lo miro bajando levemente la mirada –... quisiera disculparme por el pasado percance y agradecer su ayuda.

Vince también se avergonzó e intento no reír al recordar el momento y el rostro de pánico de la mujer –No es nada, son cosas que pasan así que olvídalo.

Maura le sonrió para luego seguir su camino hacia la morocha, suavemente le acaricio la mejilla haciéndola dar un brinco sobresaltado pero se relajó casi al instante, sonriendo en cuanto vio aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban.

-Ey, tu... –. Susurro Jane y tomo aire estirándose un poco aunque se detuvo llevando su mano a su cintura –Auch...

La doctora la miro preocupada sentada en su silla junto al escritorio de la detective que acomodo su cabello hacia atrás –¿Aun te duele?

-Pues claro... caí dormida y todavía me caíste encima, mi espalda no puede soportar tanto de sorpresa –. Sonrió la mujer ignorando como Vince escuchaba atento y se sorprendía imaginando como pudo pasar aquello.

-Ey, no peso tanto pero si aún te duele tal vez deba revisarte para cerciorarme que no tengas daño grave...

-Tranquila, solo es el golpe –. Jane la miro sonriente intentando que su amiga dejara la preocupación, noto el folder y decidió desviar la atención –¿Que encontraste?

Maura enseguida le dio la carpeta –Tome sus huellas y su nombre es Terrance Lower...

-Asalto a mano armada, posesión de armas y de drogas, contrabando, vandalismo, etc, etc... toda una joya –. Susurro la detective poniéndose de pie para pegar su fotografía en la pizarra, su compañero se acercó a escuchar –A estado entrando y saliendo del sistema desde que tenía 16... muy diferente a Parker.

-El sí suena a un intercambio fallido –. Agrego Vince.

Maura asintió –Así es y en su sistema había restos de alcohol y un poco de cocaína consumida al menos tres horas antes de su muerte pero hay algo interesante... ¿recuerdan la extraña postura?

Los detectives asintieron –¿No le dolía el estómago? –. Cuestiono Jane haciéndolos sonreír.

-En cierta forma, tenías razón –. Maura saco una bolsita de evidencia de su saco –Los técnicos encontraron esto una vez que se removió el cuerpo...

Le entrego a Jane la bolsita que luego se la paso a Vince –Una bala de fogueo...

-Exacto y en su abdomen tenía la marca de donde esta se impactó, el disparo fue cercano y minutos antes de su muerte... debió provocarle un dolor terrible.

-Ni que lo digas, estas cosas duelen ¿hay marcas en la bala?

Jane miro a la doctora que negó –No y también carece de huellas, así como el casquillo de la bala fatal.

-Muy bien, a nuestro chico lo golpearon y luego mataron en un mal intercambio... la bala de salva me suena a juego pero ¿porque?

Vince le regreso la bolsita a la doctora –Tal vez como presión, puede que no le llevara el cargamento...

-... o como tortura –. Agrego Maura.

-Quería ver su rostro de dolor... –. Jane se acercó a la pizarra y señalo –Piénsenlo, con Parker lo mato lentamente y es evidente que tiene buena puntería según se puede ver en Lower... debió retorcerse por el disparo de fogueo...

-Es un sádico y controlador –. Los tres asintieron de acuerdo y la doctora extrajo otra bolsa de evidencia de su saco que mostro a los detectives –La encontraron en el baúl del auto de la víctima... también había un chaleco antibalas y un rifle semi automático oculto bajo en asiento.

Vince observo detenidamente la bala –Esto es de uso militar, al menos sabemos de qué iba el negocio.

-Si y no me gusta para nada que nuestro asesino cuente con equipo pesado –. Agrego Jane mirando a su compañero.

-Algo grande está cocinando, tenemos que encontrarlo pronto –. Gruño el detective con semblante preocupado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane leía con atención el informe de la autopsia siendo observado en todo momento por la forense que se había quedado a su lado con el pretexto de explicarle cualquier término que no comprendiera aunque realmente solo quería pasar tiempo con ella cerca. Le encantaba verla tan profesional, con esa mirada profunda atenta a algo o esa pequeña arruga que se marcaba en su ceño fruncido, el leve mordisco a su labio inferior que se forzaba a hacer para evitar sacar la lengua como perro aunque cuando la cobriza la había atrapado con ese infantil gesto simplemente se derretía.

Comían sus manzanas con parsimoniosa calma aunque por supuesto la forense ocupaba ese momento para sonreír torpemente aprendiendo las costumbres de la detective. Vince la miraba en secreto notando y sintiendo sin lugar a dudas la adoración de la médica a su amiga que simplemente lo ignoraba todo.

Frankie entro al distrito cargando varios papeles que levanto al notar la pasajera mirada de su hermana sobre él, dejo los papeles de la autopsia y se concentró en el detective que pego una fotografía de un hombre en la pizarra. Vince y Maura también se giraron poniéndole atención.

-Como saben Lower no es un santo –. Todos asintieron.

-Eso no es novedad... –. Se quejó Jane con aburrimiento a lo que su hermano le sonrió triunfal.

-Si pero lo es el que tenga un compañero –. Frankie le saco la lengua a su hermana que bufo e hizo un ademan con la mano para que prosiguiera, señalo la fotografía nueva –Les presento a Nick Travis... condenas de todo un poco pero siempre se ha encontrado en problemas con Lower desde que tenían 16 y se conocieron en el tutelar...

-¿Porque no apareció en la ficha de Lower? –. Susurro Jane arrebatándole a su hermano los papeles de Travis.

-Porque estaban cerrados... Nina los abrió para mí cuando encontré su nombre mencionado en varias fichas penales de Lower...

Jane miro a su hermano de la peor manera seguida por Vince que bajo la mirada negando –¿Despertaste a Nina? ¿Tuviste tan mal corazón?...

Frankie confundido y aterrorizado asintió –Si... yo, bueno, le pedí ayuda...

Vince entristeció su mirada y Jane negó dolida –La pobre Nina no a descansado desde ayer y tú alma despiadada, se lo has impedido... eres una mala persona, ya verás cuando le diga a má –. Frankie palideció de solo imaginar la cantaleta que su madre le lanzaría –Bueno ¿Porque estaba cerrado su archivo?

Frankie salió de sus pensamientos –Porque es una rata...

-... difiero mucho, Frankie. La fotografía muestra a un ser humano y aunque su higiene personal deja mucho que desear, no creo que sea correcto llamarlo de esa forma –. Sentencio Maura.

Los detectives la miraron confundidos a excepción de Jane que sonrió y le tomo la mano para que la mirada –Cariño, Frankie se refiere a que es un topo... debe haber negociado su ayuda por la rebaja en su condena o liberación anticipada.

-Oh... y ¿no es mejor llamarlo doble agente o espía?

Jane negó –Seria algo obvio ¿no crees? –. La forense asintió lentamente analizándolo en silencio, entretanto la detective miro a su hermano –¿Bajo la protección de quién?

-Narcóticos... –. Gruño Vince hojeando el informe que le habían pasado mientras Frankie sonreía levemente al ver como las mujeres mantenían el contacto.

-Demonios...

-Jane...

-Lo siento –. Bufo la detective poniéndose de pie – ¿Tienes una localización?

Frankie enseguida le extendió un papel –Nina lo localizo en el centro...

Su hermana volvió a mirarlo mal –Eres peor de lo que pensaba –. Frankie bajo la mirada y Vince rio por lo bajo mientras se armaba a la vez que la detective le guiñaba sonriendo a escondidas –Pues vamos a dar una vuelta...

-Si, veamos que tiene que con... –. El teléfono interrumpió a Vince que lo tomo –Esta bien, déjenla pasar –. Miro a su compañera –Llego la sra. Parker.

-Tú quédate a interrogarla, yo busco a la rata –. Sentencio la detective armándose.

-No pienso dejarte ir sola con un asesino jugando a rambo –. Gruño Vince mientras que Frankie y Maura asentían de acuerdo.

-Solo es una rata, no lo creo tan tonto para arriesgar su trato...

-No vas sola –. Sentencio Frankie corriendo a su escritorio para tomar sus cosas.

-Quieto ahí, monstruito... tu estas castigado por perturbar el sueño de belleza de Nina...

-Oh, vamos –. Se quejó el hombre mirando a Vince en busca de apoyo pero este asintió –¿Entonces quien será tu respaldo?

-Yo no necesito...

-Yo puedo ir –. Maura se levantó de la silla con una brillante sonrisa que aturdió a la detective –Solo iré por mi bolso y de ahí podemos pasar a almorzar...

-No, Maura no –. Jane miro con seriedad a la mujer –Me niego a llevarte a un feo barrio a buscar una rata cuando un asesino anda de fiesta con equipo militar.

Vince sonrió seguido de Frankie mientras Maura endurecía su semblante –Pues lo mismo digo, no puedes ir sola...

Jane bufo sonoramente y bajo la mirada unos instantes negando sin parar hasta que suspiro vencida al ver la mirada decidida de la forense –Esta bien pero te quedas en el auto...

-Si...

-Es enserio Maur, por nada del mundo sales del auto ¿Entendido? –. La mujer que sonreía triunfal asintió entusiasmada y Jane la miro con firmeza –Promételo.

-Lo prometo... tranquila, Jane todo estará bien y puedo llevar mi arma si te hace sentir mejor aunque realmente no me convine hoy –. La forense miro su conjunto mientras la detective reía por lo bajo negando.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor seguida de su amiga que aún se debatía si debía pasar a cambiarse mientras el par de hombres las observaban sonriendo chocándolas por lo bajo.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Vince se puso de pie –¡Llego el día 14 ¿quién ya perdió?!

Varios de sus compañeros se quejaron poniéndose de pie sacando sus billeteras –Demonios, Rizzoli lenta... –. Murmuro con molestia la mayoría.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Lamento mucho que este capítulo este semi vació, realmente no quería tener que dividirlo pero como ya les puse un capítulo muy largo (osea el pasado) preferí no repetir, supuse que el otro al ser muy largo no les agrado mucho así que... bueno, lamento el capítulo medio vacío de chicas xD_

 _Saludos y dejen dudas, quejas o confesiones de amor por siempre... el que se tatué mi nombre le mando en privado el final xD (no se crean) xD_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cap 8**_

Jane conducía alegremente tarareando una pegajosa tonada que había estado sonando durante su almuerzo en una cafetería juvenil cercana a la universidad de la ciudad.

El lugar no había sido escogido por la forense aunque al final dejando de lado los posibles focos de infección alrededor de un lugar casi al aire libre había cedido gracias a la gran variedad de ensaladas naturales que ofrecían además de la agradable sorpresa que fue ver a la detective tomar algo verde sin tener que ser sujeta entre 3 o más personas. El especial de ensalada con salami, pepperoni, salchicha y crujiente tocino era su favorito desde el día que descubrió el lugar 2 años atrás junto a su viejo amigo. Frost.

La imagen del sonriente detective cruzo por su mente y la tonada que emanaba alegremente de sus labios, se detuvo…

Maura la miro de reojo notando como su semblante se había oscurecido y sus ojos caobas centelleaban a la luz sin que pudiera evitarlo, no necesito más para entender lo que pasaba y con suavidad coloco su mano sobre el muslo de la morocha que se lo permitió. No existía nada sexual en el toque, no en ese momento de dolor donde era puramente un gesto de afecto y soporte mutuo que se daban cuando alguna flaqueaba, porque a ambas les había destrozado el perder a su querido amigo y porque había ocasiones en las que los recuerdos podían ser tan dulces como amargos y sufrían de aquel súbito golpe sentimentalista.

Las dos ya reconocían cuando la otra la necesitaba, su conexión se los gritaba con solo verse a los ojos o escuchar sus voces, las facciones eran más que evidentes en especial en la detective que siempre intentaba mantenerse como una roca.

-Escuchemos algo de música… –. Susurro Jane intentando llenar el silencio, deteniéndose a acariciar unos momentos la suave mano de su amiga que no se alejó. Encendió la radio y por casualidad la canción que instantes atrás había estado tarareando ahora resonaba por todo el auto robándole una sonrisa.

-Preferiría algo que no hable sobre el trasero de nadie.

Jane miro a Maura de reojo y sonrió –Pues, yo conduzco.

-Deberías dejarme el derecho, ya que soy una invitada en tu auto –. Agrego la cobriza sonriendo con elegancia.

-No es mi auto así que llama al comisionado para que te lo otorgue –. Sentencio triunfalmente la morocha hasta que vio cómo su amiga sacaba el móvil de su bolso y buscaba en su agenda –¿En serio? ¿Lo llamaras por esto? Y más importante aún ¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Lo llamare, y en cuanto escuche tu obscena canción estará de acuerdo en que eso no es algo que deba salir de un auto representante de la ley –. La detective bufo mientras su amiga sonreía por lo bajo –Oh, cierto… respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, su familia es amiga de la de mi madre desde hace muchas generaciones.

-¿Y porque no me sorprende? –. Soltó con sarcasmo la morocha mirándolo al cielo, suspiro y sonrió con cierta malicia –¿Qué te parece si lo decidimos de una manera justa?

La forense asintió analizando la propuesta –Te escucho…

-Juguemos piedra, papel o tijera…

Maura aplaudió con entusiasmo provocando que Jane la mirada con extrañeza –¿Y si mejor jugamos con virus, bacterias y ascomycota?

-Ehhhhh… nop, cosas de cavernícolas o te atienes a mis gustos mundanos.

La cobriza resoplo y por un momento un puchero se dibujó en su rostro que por suerte fue atrapado por la detective que no pudo evitar sonreír lo más ampliamente que pudo, le despertó muchísima ternura y cariño pero sobre todo unos terribles deseos de morder aquel labio que sobresalió pero justo cuando sentía como perdía fuerzas y sus ojos buscaban como maniáticos algún lugar donde parar, el labio volvió a su lugar mientras el cerebro sobrecalentado de la mujer susurraba _**"… le gusta jugar conmigo… eso estuvo cerca…"**_

-Está bien pero algún día tienes que aceptar jugarlo a mi manera –. Gruño la forense y la detective soltó una carcajada.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo pero ahora vamos a luchar y la que pierda…

-… obedece cualquier petición de la otra –. Agrego de inmediato Maura y ya que había un alto Jane la miro confundida.

-Creí que esto era por el control de la radio…

-Lo era pero no siempre tengo este tipo de oportunidad –. Sonrió con sinceridad intentando ocultar como su mente bailaba imaginando todo un mundo de posibilidades incluyendo las vergonzosas pero que bien deseaba, desde un beso hasta un juego con chocolate y de solo pensar en la detective dulce su cuerpo se estremeció y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Por suerte la detective volvía a tener su atención en el camino.

-Ok… ¿y la que gane? –. Maura lo pensó un momento pero luego sonrió con timidez, la detective lo noto y sonrió –Dime que es… ¿Qué pensaste?

La forense bajo la mirada sonrojada –Tal vez… si tú quieres o…

-¡Dilo ya! –. Gruño Jane sobre saltando a su amiga que sin pensarlo más lo soltó.

-…¡un detalle! Bueno algo lindo de parte de la que perdió…

La detective miro de reojo a su amiga –¿No es lo mismo que si pierdo?

-No, porque si lo haces puedo pedirte que veas toda una semana de documentales conmigo…

-Dios no, debo esforzarme –. Susurro Jane pero la cobriza la escucho y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro sonriendo.

-Mientras si ganas… podría conseguirte boletos VIP para el siguiente partido en Fenway Park.

De inmediato los ojos de la detective brillaron y sin importarle su trabajo se orilló junto a la acera girándose para quedar relativamente frente a la forense que sonrió al verla tan animada.

-Veamos que tienes, srita. Isles…

-Debo advertirte que fui campeona en el internado –. Sentencio con orgullo Maura acomodándose mirando con seriedad a su contrincante.

La detective la miro sin entender realmente el orgullo real de su amiga pero lo dejo de lado -Niñas de mami, jamás habían jugado de verdad… en mi barrio era cosa seria, así decidíamos quien tenía la razón en lugar de pelear con puños…

Maura miro a Jane levemente confundida y esta solo susurro un "no me culpes, era una niña problemática y mandona" a lo que ambas rieron pero luego se miraron intensamente preparándose para la silenciosa competencia…

xxxxxxxxxx

El automóvil se detuvo junto a la acera y la detective observo detenidamente a un par de hombres que reían conversando tranquilamente, vio cómo se daban la mano y se abrazaban levemente pero la familiaridad era solo una tapadera. Cuando sus cuerpos se acercaron intercambiaron bolsitas de papel que introdujeron en la chaqueta del otro entretanto sus rostros no se mostraban tensos o preocupados, con recato revisaron a sus alrededores antes de alejarse con brillantes sonrisas. Eran profesionales o al menos no era su primer ruedo, y eso era más que evidente para la mujer que sin decir palabra abrió la guantera de donde saco por unos instantes la imagen de su hombre.

Levanto la mirada y suspiro sonriendo. Su hombre si estaba ahí, era aquel que parecía defensivo de la NFL. Que divertido seria aquello o al menos eso pensó con cierto sarcasmo, le gustaba detener a sus sospechosos en especial los duros que solo la veían como una mujercita aunque esto a veces conllevaba cierto riesgo de contacto pasivo agresivo pero era necesario para que se abrieran, para que la respetaran. Así es como se estaba haciendo un nombre en la calle.

Guardo lo más deprisa que pudo la imagen pero al observar de reojo a la forense pudo notar la tensión en su rostro, suspiro y le tomo la mano dándole un leve apretón haciéndola mirarla y le obsequio una sonrisa brillante.

-Voy por mi chico, no te bajes para nada del auto –. Sentencio con firmeza lo final y comenzó a revisar con velocidad si llevaba su equipo mientras su mirada se concentraba en el hombre que recargado en un pilar fumaba un cigarrillo con calma.

Intentaba idear un plan de avance como cualquier otro día pero el tener a la doctora sujetándola con firmeza, rogándole que no hiciera nada imprudente realmente la detenía y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan débil y traerla. No era la primera vez que iban juntas en la búsqueda de algún villano pero en los últimos meses algo había cambiado entre ellas, ambas lo sentían y era lo suficientemente intenso como para que la morocha no se concentrara completamente en su trabajo. Siempre estaba mirando sobre su hombro como silenciosa guardiana.

-Jane...

-Enserio, NO salgas del auto... pase lo que pase te quedas aquí.

Antes de que la cobriza replicara la detective salto del auto, se acomodó el saco mientras caminaba con seguridad balanceando sus manos a los costados que rozaban por instinto su arma oculta, su mirada se fijó en su chico que enseguida la recorrió lascivamente provocándole aversión a la mujer pero no se detuvo ni cambio su semblante semi amigable.

-Hola, mi amor.

-Hola, ratita –. Refuto la detective borrando de un plumazo la sonrisa del tipo que miro a los lados con tensión a la vez que se enderezaba cuan alto era, colocando una barrera invisible que fue percibida.

-No me llames así... ¿quién eres y que quieres? –. Gruño con cierta agresividad implícita en sus palabras y mirada.

-Detective Rizzoli.

-Wow, una detective... de haber sabido que en los azules había tal manjar me habría unido a la fraternidad –. Rio socarronamente el hombre y levanto su mano intentando acariciarle la mejilla pero la mujer la desvió con un firme manotazo –Vamos, no seas ruda... te prometo que te gustara.

Jane sonrió de costado con sorna -No me gusta la basura pero tranquilo, mas tarde pasa por aquí un camión recolector.

El hombre tenso más su mandíbula y apretó los puños pero de pronto el sonido de unos tacones que golpeaban firmemente el pavimento interrumpió la silenciosa lucha de miradas que se dirigieron hacia un costado donde Maura se detuvo a dos pasos de distancia viendo al individuo con visible enojo. Jane quiso golpearse o mejor aún, golpear a su desobediente compañera que sujetaba con firmeza su bolso donde había ocultado su colorida arma; quiso darle una reprimenda pero el movimiento del sospechoso la distrajo haciéndola girar y empujarlo con firmeza hacía en concreto del pilar donde reboto. Había intentado caminar hacia la forense y eso sí que no lo permitiría, ni siquiera que respiraran el mismo aire.

-Quieto, Nicky –. Gruño dejando en claro que estaba controlando su temperamento que le gritaba que le sacara los dientes, en especial cuando sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo de la doctora.

-No te pongas celosa, amor... –. La atención del sujeto regresaba momentáneamente a la morocha aunque no por ellos dejaba de ver de reojo a la cobriza a la que le guiño un ojo coquetamente –... bueno ¿a qué debo la visita de una detective y su hermosa ayudante? ¿qué departamento eres?

-Homicidios –. Refuto con firmeza Jane moviéndose levemente hacia un costado para cubrir con su cuerpo a su amiga.

-¿Homicidios?... ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con ustedes? No he matado a nadie así que ¡largo! –. Encaro con fiereza a la detective y de nueva cuenta intento acercarse a la doctora que había dado un paso al frente cuando escucho el tono brusco pero la morocha se volvió a interponer lanzándolo hacia atrás con más brusquedad que la ocasión anterior –¡Ey! Tenga cuidado con su toque, detective... podría demandarla por uso de fuerza excesivo...

Canturreo con burla el hombre y Jane noto como se disponía a volver a intentarlo, esta vez con su mano levantada. La mujer no pudo más y se quitó con velocidad la placa lanzándosela a Maura que la atrapo pero sorprendida se quedó inmóvil con ella entre sus manos al ver a la morocha lanzar un manotazo hacia la del hombre obligándolo a bajarla y luego le dio un firme puñetazo en el abdomen doblándolo levemente para alcanzar a sujetarlo de la garganta, empujándolo hacia atrás hasta que lo aprisiono contra el pilar sin alejar el agarre mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos con fiereza.

-Ahora soy una mera ciudadana y no me gustan tus modos, idiota –. El hombre gruño o algo parecido ya que realmente le estaban impidiendo la entrada de oxigeno –Respondiendo a tu pregunta... tu amiguito, Lower, fue asesinado durante una de sus transacciones... ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-N-Nada... ya no... trabajamos juntos... –. Susurro el hombre dificultosamente poniéndose cada vez más colorado del rostro.

Maura sabía que realmente lo estaba lastimando, podía imaginar el dolor punzante y firme que el hombre sentía e intento dar un paso más hacia la detective para detenerla pero esta la miro de reojo con firmeza y enojo impidiéndoselo.

-Si, ya me se ese cuento... eres una rata y sin duda tu amigo lo sabía por eso iban separados pero ya no ser socios no les impedía conversar como viejo camaradas ¿no es así? –. El hombre negó con duda pero Jane lo presiono más contra la pared –¡¿No es así?! No me quieras ver la cara de tonta, Nick... antes de cómplices eran amigos de la infancia así que sin duda te conto... dime para quien y que trabajaba... ¡Habla!

El hombre levanto las manos vencido –Armas... para hombre banco, al menos... así lo llamaba el... no lo conozco, solo sé que pidió tres rifles... semi automáticos... chalecos y... otra cosa muy especial y difícil, Charlie utilizo muchos favores para... conseguirlo según... supe...

Jane bajo la mirada analizando los datos y poco a poco soltó su agarre retrocediendo unos pasos. Nick quiso aprovechar el momento y tomando una leve respiración le lanzo un golpe a la mujer que por suerte levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para esquivarlo retornando su puño que se estrelló directamente con la nariz del hombre. Se escuchó un leve crujido y la sangre comenzó a fluir, olvidando su trabajo o que debía irse lo volvió a empujar contra la pared encarándolo, apretando levemente su manzana de adán y gruño por lo bajo con sus ojos fijos en los del sospechoso.

-Si la vuelves a mirar, a acercarte o siquiera a recordarla... cuando la placa no está en mi posesión soy una simple mujer... una mujer que sabe cómo encontrarte y como desaparecerte sin dejar rastro... ¿Captas?

El hombre asintió torpemente a los susurros de la morocha que de reojo se cercioro que su amiga no escuchara y sin más lo soltó dándole otro golpe en la boca del estómago obligándolo a que se doblegara frente a ella. Sujeto a la cobriza de la mano y la arrastro hasta el auto donde le abrió la puerta, la introdujo y cerro de un azotón sin dejar de observar al tipo que trataba de llevar el máximo de aire a sus pulmones.

Entro al auto y lo encendió sin decir una palabra, estaba furiosa, temerosa y muy confundida por perder los estribos de aquella manera. Jamás le había ocurrido, nunca había abandonado su profesionalismo aun cuando se había topado con varias mierdas, como Hoyt, que al menos merecían una bofetada. Se miró las cicatrices en silencio mientras conducía acelerando mas y mas, tratando de controlarse antes de reprender a la doctora, inhalo y exhalo con furia tratando de mantener sus gritos controlados...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura permanecía con la cabeza baja observando cada tanto el semblante de la detective, sabía que había hecho mal. Había roto su promesa casi desde el instante en que Jane se dirigió al hombre, abrió la puerta levemente permaneciendo a la expectativa y escuchando atentamente cualquier información que el hombre ofreciera sin que lo notara pero por desgracia no pudo contenerse. Escuchar la silenciosa lucha de poderes la tenso y antes de que lo notara ya se encontraba en la acera junto a la policía que le dedico una de las miradas más furiosas que le haya visto pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Su sangre había hervido en el instante en que lo vio tratando de tocar a la morocha y se descontrolo como jamás lo había hecho, y había hecho mal sin duda, en la mirada de la detective se notaba que tan malo había sido y ahora solo podía estar a la espera de que esta le hablara. Quería decir algo o mejor dicho, quería disculparse pero en simple sonido de la respiración rápida y tensa de la mujer la detenía, no deseaba por nada del mundo un nuevo enfrentamiento pero existía una gran posibilidad de que esto ocurriera y eso la asustaba, le aterrorizaba que la morocha la apartara de su lado con una razón justa, y de nuevo por su estúpida falta de control en cualquier tema que se tratara sobre ella.

El auto se detuvo lentamente estacionándose en la jefatura y sorprendida la doctora observo como la detective no le decía ni una sola palabra, de hecho, se había bajado del auto al instante en que apago el motor y ahora se encontraba abriéndole la puerta lista para ayudarle a descender. Le tomo la mano mirándole el rostro pero la morocha se negaba a verla, volteo hacia un costado saludando silenciosamente a unos patrulleros que pasaban.

Ambas comenzaron su trayecto hacia la puerta del lugar y la doctora simplemente no pudo más…

-Jane… –. La detective no la miro, sus ojos permanecían en su móvil donde revisaba torpemente mensajes recibidos para ver si algo le había llegado en todo ese tiempo en que había ignorado su entorno –Jane… por favor, háblame.

-¿Qué te dice a ti lo de "chico banco"?... a mí la verdad me suena a alguien de mucho dinero, o el suficiente para costear sin problemas ese equipo que no es nada barato en el mercado negro pero no se…

-Jane, por favor dime algo –. Susurro Maura dolidamente deteniéndose y obligando a la morocha a imitarla a unos pasos de distancia.

-Te dije algo…

-Dime algo sobre lo que paso allá fuera, estas en todo tu derecho de gritar o regañarme, o tal vez ambas pero dilo, no te lo guardes.

-No quiero hablar sobre ello…

-Vamos Jane… dime que es lo que pasa, nunca habías tocado a alguno de tus sospechosos –. La forense le mostro su placa a la detective que bufo regresando un par de pasos para tomarla pero los delicados dedos de la cobriza no la soltaron.

Jane bajo la mirada un instante pero luego sus ojos se clavaron en los aceituna y no pudo más –¿Quieres que diga lo que pienso? –. Maura asintió silenciosamente –Estoy furiosa… estoy enojada por la forma en que te pusiste en peligro ¿y si traía un arma oculta? ¿y si no le importaba que fuera agente e intentaba atacarte?

-Yo… lo siento…

-Lo sé pero eso no borra que me mentiste… prometiste quedarte en el auto y no lo hiciste ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

La forense tomo aire un momento bajando la mirada –Me preocupe por ti… estabas ahí sola con este tipo y yo quería ser tu apoyo, tu refuerzo.

Jane suspiro bajando la mirada y tomo aire sujetando suavemente el mentón de la cobriza provocando que la mirada –Lo eres, Maur… cada día, cada noche, a cada pesadilla… a cada momento, eres mi apoyo y si tu no estas segura yo pierdo los papeles...

Maura se estremeció al escucharla y su corazón se aceleró en solo un instante, su mano suavemente sostuvo con firmeza la de la morocha y le sonrió levemente tratando de controlar los deseos de lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga –Yo solo quería ayudar…

-Lo se pero contigo ahí… no me siento… no me siento fuerte.

-¿Fuerte? Pero ¿Por qué? –. La cobriza la miro confundida y la italiana bajo la mirada con vergüenza, por un instante el recuerdo de cuando Hoyt trato de matar a su amiga paso y el miedo la inundo.

-Porque si algo te pasara… yo… yo creo que me volvería loca…

Susurro la detective y la forense simplemente ya no pudo reprimirse, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga aferrándola con fuerza sintiendo como su corazón emocionado estaba a punto de explotar a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad silenciosa. No era una amiga más para la italiana, era alguien especial. Ahora tenía certeza de ello.

Jane la estrujo entre sus brazos y aspiro su perfume delicado sintiendo como casi al instante el enojo, el miedo y todo lo demás que ocupaba su mente desaparecía para dejarla ahí, simplemente disfrutando del momento. Beso la cabeza de su amiga y sonrió controlándose por decirle todo aquello que su corazón lanzaba sin parar a su garganta pero no pudo, no tenía el valor suficiente.

-… por eso es que jamás volveré a llevarte conmigo.

Maura se despegó de un salto de la detective y la miro con seriedad –Pero…

-Pero nada… no puedo ir por el mundo golpeando a mis sospechosos, ni tampoco dejar de hacer mi trabajo por preocuparme por tu seguridad…

-… en ningún lugar estoy segura, estadísticamente hablando hasta subiendo las escaleras o tomando un papel podría herirme.

Jane sonrió levemente –Demonios, ahora tendré que cortarle las puntas a todas las hojas del departamento… –. La cobriza sonrió –… pero es mi última palabra, ya no iras conmigo por los malos… te quedaras en tu oficina cubierta de espuma.

-Pero…

-… nada, es una orden srita. Isles –. Y antes de que la forense volviera a replicar la detective le dio un lento beso en la mejilla, deteniéndose un instante con sus labios sobre su tersa piel para luego alejarse casi de un salto dejando a atrás a la pobre Maura que casi había escuchado a sus neuronas implosionar en su interior.

xxxxxxxxxx

Juntas entraron en la jefatura con sonrisas animadas en sus rostros que provocaron algunas miradas curiosas por parte de la gente pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, de pronto, un llanto conocido llamo sus atenciones y sin necesidad de mirarse se dirigieron juntas hacia la cafetería del lugar donde Angela paseaba de un lado a otro con TJ entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Rizzoli, saca a ese niño de aquí o lo echo al horno! –. Grito Stanley.

Antes de que Angela pudiera replicar su hija ya se encontraba encarando al hombre, sonriendo forzadamente y sujetando su arma con firmeza que aun permanecía en su funda –A mí me puedes decir lo que quieras pero como te atrevas a siquiera acercarte a mi sobrino, te juro que estarás un tiempo ordenando una habitación de hospital… y te aseguro que no son nada limpias.

El hombre palideció mientras la forense se acercó a la mayor de los Rizzoli y con una sonrisa en su rostro le quito al pequeño de los brazos dándole un poco de tiempo a la mujer para que detuviera a su hija.

-Los italianos conocemos bien el dicho de "dormir con los peces"… no lo olvides, Stan –. Amenazo son una sonrisa la mujer y luego tomo a su hija de la mano llevándola lentamente hacia donde la doctora ya provocaba las carcajadas del infante.

El semblante serio de Jane cambio al instante en que vio a su sobrino y con una sonrisa lo beso en la frente –¿Qué haces aquí? Pequeño monstruo ¿y tú, Ma?

-Esperándote, hija –. La detective la cuestiono en silencio sin dejar de jugar con la manita de TJ –Necesito ir al banco a hacer un deposito urgente y mi auto se averió…

-Lo siento, Ma pero estoy en medio de una investigación y tengo una pista nueva además de que espero que algunas cosas de informática ya estén listas para seguir… en resumen, tengo mucho trabajo.

Angela suspiro con desanimo pero Maura sonrió –Si quieres, yo puedo llevarte Angela… yo he terminado con mi parte y además la detective me ha castigado a quedarme en una torre de seguridad… y que puede ser más seguro que un banco ¿no?

Jane miro feo a la forense pero antes de poder quejarse su madre casi salto sobre la cobriza –Maura, querida muchas gracias… vamos que se hace más tarde y pronto será el horario de comidas –. Sin despedirse de la detective se fueron alejando hacia la entrada y Jane intento pensar en algo para evitar aquello, no quería que su madre comenzara de cotilla en especial cuando había alcanzado a escuchar –Y dime querida, que es todo eso de la torre de seguridad…

La oficial estuvo a punto de correr hacia las mujeres pero su móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver el identificador vio que era Korsak, suspiro se dio por vencida y se dirigió al ascensor suponiendo todo lo que la forense podría decir en su contra y que le causaría alguna reprimenda, en especial por eso de casi ponerse a los golpes con un hombretón pero no tenía elección.

-Estoy subiendo…

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Ahora entienden porque tuve que dividir? jejejejeje se me paso un poco la mano pero es que ese es el problema de que me pidan mas interacción romántica, me pone en el predicamento de tener que diseñar y describir las situaciones y se me pasa siempre un poco la mano. Por cierto ¿que tal quedo?... Bueno, si me explayo demasiado solo saludando... pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos comentarios y a las personas que siempre me pasan a saludar se los agradezco mucho. Besos y abrazos para todo y felices vacaciones x)_

 _Que santa les traiga muchas cosas aunque se portaran mal xD_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cap 9**_

El auto gris de la forense bajo la velocidad y con exactitud milimétrica lo acomodo en el cajón del estacionamiento correspondiente aunque tuvo que echar la reversa en un par de ocasiones para que terminara como le gustaba. A su lado, la señora Rizzoli no se quejó ni hizo ademanes, solo espero a que la conductora estuviera satisfecha observándola detenidamente hasta que tomo su bolso y comenzó a buscar su papeleo necesario.

-Oh, dios…

-¿Qué pasa? –. Pregunto la cobriza a la vez que se giraba para sonreírle con ternura a TJ que jugaba tranquilamente en su asiento.

-Creo que olvide mi identificación –. Susurro Angela sin dejar de revolver su bolso –Pero… recuerdo haberla visto esta mañana…

Maura la observo expectante por algunos instantes y sin molestia alguna en su rostro, algo que le recordó enseguida a la italiana que no la acompañaba su hija. Jane sin duda ya se encontraría gritándole desesperada, por un instante observo de reojo a la cobriza a su lado que sin abandonar el cinturón había optado por girarse de nuevo para jugar con el niño que empezaba a reír a carcajadas.

La mayor sonrió –Serás una estupenda madre…

Maura le sonrió aunque sin retirar su atención del niño que le halaba los dedos con una sonrisa –Gracias pero ¿enserio lo crees?... soy algo peculiar hasta para un infante y realmente no me siento como alguien con instinto maternal.

Angela soltó una risa haciéndola mirarla –Hija, mírate. Eso que haces al centrarte solo en TJ, es instinto maternal, así que no tengo dudas y tú tampoco deberías –. La cobriza amplio un poco su sonrisa –Sobre tu peculiaridad, como le llamas… –. Le tomo suavemente la mano a la doctora –Lo hermoso y lo más especial que tienen los niños es que son inocentes, no distinguen lo que nosotros pensamos que son nuestros defectos y nos aman incondicionalmente… eso que tu llamas "peculiaridad" es lo que te hace tan especial y única, veras como a tu bebe le encantara… como le pasa a Janie.

La forense se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello y con una mirada brillante, torpemente ocultando su ilusión, miro con cariño a la madre de su amiga –Gracias…

La morocha que se encontraba de nuevo ocupada revolviendo su bolso, levanto la vista para sonreírle –Oh, solo es la verdad, querida… –. Se quedó en silencio un instante y luego sonrió ampliamente tomando la pañalera de su nieto –¡Aquí esta!...

La detective se encontraba en su escritorio escuchando atentamente a su hermano que le daba el informe de la entrevista con la señora Parker. Hacia un rato que ya había comentado lo sucedido con su amigo "la rata Nicki" como le llamo con cariño, aunque dejando de fuera el pequeño momento de rabia que sufrió. En la segunda víctima, era evidente que no era ni siquiera un ratón honorable, era una rata más que se encontraba muy sucia según habían investigado por ello ahora su lado de la pizarra se encontraba repleta de datos o posibles pistas pero en el sr. Parker era todo lo contrario; su lado se encontraba casi limpio y esto comenzaba a gritarles que tal vez si fuera el buen hombre que parecía, bueno, hasta que escucho lo último.

-Eso quiere decir que gracias a Parker ¿despidieron a alguien?

Frankie sonrió –No solo a alguien sino al gerente de la sucursal que parecía tener cierto gusto por las apuestas y la malversación.

-Me suena a adicto a la adrenalina… –. Agrego Korsak y la morocha asintió mirándolo.

-Espera… ¿el gerente? ¿No es el puesto que la víctima estaba a punto de conseguir?

-Exacto –. Korsak dio un paso al frente con su libreta en mano –Al parecer, eran viejo amigos de trabajo aunque la sra. Parker jamás lo conoció, su esposo y el solo tomaban una copa juntos de vez en cuando y según parece en una de esas tantas ocasiones se le soltó la lengua… el sr. Parker lo denuncio al día siguiente, en menos de una semana de investigación el hombre fue despedido y todos sus bienes fueron confiscados para cubrir sus pequeños préstamos.

-Eso es algo para estar molesto –. Susurro Jane sonriendo –Muy bien ¿Quién es este tipo y porque no estamos hiendo a buscarlo?

-No podemos –. Sentencio Frankie –Con las nuevas leyes, los bancos tienen cláusulas de privacidad más fuertes y sus empleados no quedan documentados en un puesto especifico… necesitamos una orden.

-Tenemos causa probable –. Agrego Korsak.

La morocha gruño apretando los puños –Sin un nombre ni siquiera podemos insinuar que él sea nuestro sospechoso. No nombre, no cara, no detalles de su vida y al final, no sospecha. ¿Dónde está Nina?

-Terminando sus últimos 5 minutos de su siesta de belleza –. Respondió Frankie mirando su reloj.

La morocha asintió –Esta bien… ve a conseguirle un café y un pastelillo de chocolate, eso la pondrá a toda marcha en cuanto despierte.

-Llamare al gerente distrital, solo por si acaso –. Vince levanto el teléfono y busco entre los papeles sobre su escritorio la tarjeta del hombre.

-¿Crees que ayude? –. Jane se acomodó derecha en su escritorio.

-No, pero al menos ya no les tomara por sorpresa –. Sonrió el hombre antes deponerse en ello.

La detective suspiro y tomo su móvil mirándolo tentativamente hasta que no pudo más, solo tuvo que desbloquearlo y entrar en marcación rápida para que con el primer toque la fotografía sonriente de su amiga apareciera en toda la pantalla haciéndola sonreír.

 _Isles…_

-Maura, soy Jane…

 _Oh, Jane perdón es que no pude mirar la pantalla… el pequeño TJ no me dejo_

La morocha sonrió –No te preocupes aunque no entiendo porque le pides permiso si es tu teléfono.

 _No le pedí permiso aunque me hizo un pucherito muy lindo cuando me vio con el teléfono en el oído…_

-Creo que es un poco envidioso, no le gusta que nadie le quite tu atención –. Jane intento no reír al darse cuenta que pensaba casi igual que su sobrino –Bueno ¿Qué tal van?

 _Estamos en la fila, bueno, tu madre se la salto ya que parece que es amiga de la mujer de las tarjetas… me pareció muy poco amable con las demás personas…_

-Díselo…

 _No podría, dejare que tú se lo comentes luego_

-A mí no me molesta, gracias a Marce hemos salido muy rápido en varias ocasiones…

 _Jane…_

La morocha rio al escuchar la queja en la voz de su amiga que solo suspiro dándose cuenta que la estaba molestando –Y entonces dra. Isles… ¿quieres un hijo?

 _Maura dio un salto en su lugar para luego ver unos instantes al pequeño italiano que sonreía jugando con su cabello –Creo que si…_

Jane casi escupe el café que se estaba llevando a los labios…

 _… bueno, creo que cualquier mujer lo quiere aunque aún no me siento en ese momento de estabilidad_

… la detective suspiro –Maur, no creo que eso tenga algo que ver con momentos de estabilidad. Solo pasa y ya.

 _La cobriza sonrió y beso la frente del niño con ternura –Pues yo no deseo que pase y ya, quiero que sea especial y tener a alguien a mi lado que me haga sentir 100% respaldada…_

-Si eres tan especial terminaras teniendo un hijo conmigo –. Rio la morocha.

 _… eso sería perfecto…_

Jane alcanzo a escuchar el susurro de su amiga y su risa se detuvo, su corazón salto sin poder evitarlo pero de pronto escucho disparos al otro lado –¿Maura? ¡Maura!

Su jefe salió de su oficina casi corriendo con su chaleco antibalas en sus manos, curiosos lo miro el resto de los detectives pero la mujer ni siquiera se dio la vuelta –Un robo está ocurriendo en el banco de la quinta avenida, necesito a dos conmigo para observar.

Korsak miro a su compañera –Nosotros vamos.

-Estupendo, los veo allá –. El jefe salió con rapidez del lugar y el detective se acercó a su compañera tomando su arma de su escritorio antes.

-¡¿Maura?!

 _Jane están robando el banco, acaban de entrar tres sujetos con armas grandes… estoy oculta bajo el escritorio de tarjetas con TJ…_

La oficial se puso de pie de un golpe tomando sus llaves y su arma ignorando que su compañero la seguía de cerca –Muy bien, no te muevas de ahí y no hagas nada estúpido… no se te ocurra decir quién eres y no les ayudes aunque les disparen.

 _Pero, soy doctora y mi deber es…_

La mujer bufa corriendo escaleras abajo y a su espalda Korsak intentaba seguirle el ritmo aunque no con mucho éxito –Maura, si saben que eres medica te volverás la rehén perfecta para el escape y si dices que trabajas para el estado aún mejor… prométeme que no harás nada tonto, te lo suplico.

 _Maura suspiro mirando de reojo como Angela se colocaba en el suelo casi junto al escritorio procurando ocultar el escondite de su nieto, intento no sentirse culpable pero lo hacía y con todas sus fuerzas –Lo prometo…_

-Voy para allá, espérame quietecita.

Con dolor Jane tuvo que cortar la llamada, sabía que la batería sería necesaria para luego y de pronto noto a Korsak que subía junto a ella al auto. Lo miro confundida y este lo noto.

-Al banco de la quinta avenida, robo de banco en progreso.

La oficial asintió confundida –Esto es muy raro…

-¿Qué?

-Maura, mi madre y TJ están dentro –. Korsak se tensó y miro de reojo como la morocha intentaba mantenerse en control –Estaba hablando con ella cuando los delincuentes entraron…

Korsak entendió a donde iba su cabeza y asintió –Demasiado rápido… ¿alarma activada?

-No creo, fueron rápidos y sabían exactamente de donde debían apartar a los funcionarios… gracias a eso Maura y el bebe están ocultos bajo un escritorio sin dispositivo.

-Es muy extraño… –. Susurro el hombre aunque notaba como la mujer ya no se encontraba escuchándolo sino sumergida en el estridente sonido de la alarma que les despejaba el camino que recorrían a la máxima velocidad posible.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _Espero que hayan tenido felices vacaciones, porque yo si disfrute las mías xD. Ahora, como notaran hice una introducción al robo que espero no les moleste y que haya quedado decente. Díganme lo que opinan._**

 ** _Saludos_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cap 10**_

Una van circulaba tranquilamente por las calles de Boston, en su interior su conductor vestía con un overol oscuro y una boina de béisbol. En la parte trasera, entre la oscuridad y vacío de la caja se encontraban dos hombres más que se preparaban para lo que se supone debe ser solo unos momentos de adrenalina seguido por felicidad y alivio dándole la bienvenida al bienestar.

Un joven de tan solo 21 años nerviosamente amarro las agujetas de sus botas de trabajo, su overol oscuro permanecía abierto llegándole solo hasta la cintura. Su compañero frente a él, era un hombre grande y bastante mal encarado con el que solo había cruzado un par de palabras y no exactamente en aquel momento sino cuatro meses atrás cuando se lo presentaron. Primera y última vez que había escuchado su voz, algo que realmente no le molestaba, no creía que fueran a ser buenos amigos aunque quisieran.

Sus brazos enormes llenos de tatuajes y su rostro surcado por una enorme cicatriz que le partía la boca en dos arrebatándole un orificio nasal, su mirada oscura y su cabello corto a la militar no le daban una imagen amigable. Sus gruñidos guturales eran las únicas respuestas que ofrecía a preguntas directas, su nombre solo había sido articulado una vez por sus labios y con esa vez basto para que el chico tuviera un escalofrío mientras sus piernas deseaban salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas pero su mente no se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar.

Porque aquella mirada oscura lo seguía pesadamente a cada instante y mientras se preparaban esto se repetía más y más. Un leve gruñido leve arrebato al chico de sus pensamientos y levanto su mirada para encontrar frente suyo la enorme mano sosteniendo un chaleco que le tendió con brusquedad pero sin agresión alguna.

-Gracias…

Fue lo único que susurro luego se acomodó la protección encima de su playera de videojuegos favorita, le ajusto los agarres de velcro y termino de colocarse el overol. Estaba listo y sus manos temblorosas se lo gritaban, su compañero cargo su fusil semi automático llamando su atención con el sonido momentos antes de que esta volara por los aires hasta sus brazos.

-Estamos a una cuadra, niños. ¿están listos? –. Grito el conductor desde atrás del volante, él era el más viejo y amable con su cabello cano oculto bajo su gorra y su sonrisa relajada realmente resultaba perturbador para el joven que no creía que fuera el momento para sonreír. El hombre enorme gruño y el conductor asintió –Estupendo…

La camioneta se introdujo en un estacionamiento subterráneo, las puertas los dejaron avanzar gracias a una tarjeta o mejor dicho, el clon de una de estas. Una enorme puerta de metal se encontraba al fondo, casi oculta por la oscuridad del lugar donde solo había a lo mucho unos cinco coches más además de la van de la que descendieron los hombres con sus armas listas y sus capuchas ocultando sus rostros.

Su respiración se aceleró conformo avanzaron hacia la puerta y el hombre enorme lo empujo del hombro llevándolo hasta el seguro electrónico de esta, desenfundo su tableta y la conecto al aparato no sin antes haber quitado la cubierta metálica que lo protegía con un desarmador. Su trabajo era simple y lo hizo rápido, a fin tenían que cumplir un esquema de tiempo limitado, la puerta se abrió pero no pudo ser cerrada de nuevo aunque esto ellos no lo notaron ya que solo siguieron avanzando y avanzando, según su información esta era automática así que ¿Por qué fijarse?

Lo dejaron al último y antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, y tal vez arrepentirse, cruzaron una puerta y un guardia sorprendido los miro momentos antes de caer al suelo noqueado por el golpe de un arma.

-Amárralo, chico.

Susurro sin mirar atrás el más viejo de ellos; se acuclillo junto al guardia y de su mochila saco unas esposas de metal cuando fue el turno de cubrirle la boca el estruendo de disparos seguido por gritos aterrados lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se apresuró en su tarea y siguió a sus colegas hasta el vestíbulo del banco donde 20 personas aproximadamente se encontraban en el suelo boca abajo, los guardias habían sido abatidos y sangraban profusamente con sus armas aun enfundadas, de la calle llego el sonido de sirenas y en poco tiempo varias patrullas se detuvieron frente al lugar iluminando todo con sus luces tricolores.

El hombre de gran tamaño aseguro las puertas, aun con la capucha puesta se podía ver en sus ojos la confusión. Los tres se reunieron casi en el centro del lugar con sus armas en alto mirando sin parar a los rehenes y a la única entrada.

-Esto está mal –. Hablo al fin el chico y los otros asintieron.

-Cierto, se supone que teníamos tres minutos libres. Esto nos complica el trabajo –. Susurro el viejo y el hombretón asintió gruñendo sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta.

-¿Activamos la alarma o alguien la toco? –. Cuestiono con nerviosismo el chico pero al final bajo la mirada –Nos engañó…

-No lo sé pero ya no importa... niño ve a hacer tu trabajo, yo me quedo aquí con los rehenes y Ernest cuida la puerta –. Se escuchó solo un gruñido como respuesta y el hombre se movió a su posición asignada mientras el chico salía corriendo hacia la bóveda que se encontraba haya donde estaba el primer guardia caído.

Los rehenes temblaban mirando al suelo, algunas mujeres lloriqueaba y otros rezaban para salir de ahí completos pero algunos otros no dejaban de hacer planes heroicos de escape aunque realmente al final ninguno se atreviera a siquiera ponerse en pie. Pero entre todos ellos había una mujer castaña que manteniendo la calma sostenía la mano de su amiga susurrándole que todo iría bien, movió su cuerpo levemente acercándose un poco al escritorio que se encontraba a su costado y con su mano sujeto el tobillo de una cobriza que estaba oculta bajo la mesa abrazando con firmeza a un durmiente bebe.

-Todo estará bien –. Susurro Angela sintiendo un apretón en su mano –Veras como Janie viene enseguida por nosotras.

-Dijo que no dijéramos quienes éramos –. Susurro Maura lo más bajo que pudo, en su mente la voz no había salido siquiera pero el apretón que sintió en su tobillo le dijo que había sido escuchada...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane detuvo su auto lo más cerca que pudo del lugar haciendo rechinar sonoramente las llantas que causaron miradas sobresaltadas a su alrededor. Un patrullero se acercó con duda y su arma lista pero la detective le mostró su placa a la vez que descendía del vehículo seguida de cerca por su compañero.

-¿Rizzoli? ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no matamos a nadie –. Soltó uno de los negociantes que habían arribado al lugar.

-Sabes que homicidios debe estar presente –. Respondió Korsak, su compañera había ignorado por completo al tipo y se acercó al hombre al mando.

-Sto. Sanders... –. Saludo secamente al jefe de los equipos especiales que miraba los planos del lugar con detenimiento tratando de hallar alguna forma de entrar, por desgracia como el 99.9% de los bancos solo tenía dos entradas.

-Rizzoli, homicidios se apresuró demasiado –. La voz profunda del jefe trajo de vuelta la atención de la detective que miraba el plano.

-Estábamos cerca...

-Aja...

No hubo más palabras entre ellos, no había nada que decir. Jane observo en silencio como se instalaba la mesa del negociante con un megáfono junto a un teléfono móvil de uso militar que no perdería señal aunque se encontraran en el subterráneo. El negociante y su ayudante se acomodaron y hablaron entre ellos unos momentos antes de voltear hacia el jefe asintiendo, la silenciosa señal de que estaban listos.

Korsat que conocía al Sto. Sanders le estrecho la mano –¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

-La camioneta de recolección encontró la puerta del garaje abierta, ellos nos llamaron.

Korsak asintió y miro a su alrededor buscando dicho vehículo pero no lo hallo en los alrededores –¿Dónde está?

-Los están escoltando a un precinto seguro, vienen cargados –. El detective guardo silencio asintiendo y el jefe miro a los negociadores dándoles aprobación de que comenzaran con su trabajo...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura fijo sus ojos aceitunas en el semblante tranquilo de TJ que descansaba ignorante de su entorno, una virtud que ahora envidiaba. Estaba calmada pero solo en apariencia, en su interior su pulso brincaba a un ritmo acelerado pero aún bajo los estándares de soportable por un largo tiempo, sus manos sudaban y sus pupilas dilatadas se concentraban solo en el pequeño tratando de encontrar alguna manera de protegerlo aunque lo que buscaba era la calma que tanto urgía para que su cabeza pensara con claridad.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y enseguida que miro en la pantalla la cara de la morocha sus lágrimas llegaron pero resistió a la vez que su dedo se deslizaba por el cristal…

 _Maura… Maur ¿estás bien?_

La cobriza miro lo poco que pudo a su alrededor cerciorándose que nadie la escuchara –No lo sé…

 _¿Herida?_

-No… estresada y sufriendo ansiedad pero nada físicamente…

 _Eso es normal, no creo que hubiera forma en que ni tu sintieras la presión del momento… ¿Má y TJ?_

Sintió la tensión en la pregunta de su amiga, sabía que estaba enloqueciendo por no poder hacer nada y que sin duda ya se encontraría afuera buscando una manera de entrar –Están bien, TJ duerme sin problemas gracias a los tapones anti ruido que tu hermano le tiene siempre preparados…

 _… siempre me he preguntado cómo es que a Tommy se le ocurrió tan buena idea_

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y su respiración poco a poco se normalizo, ese era su efecto irresistible en ella, la detective nunca fallaba en tranquilizarla aun cuando en ocasiones no lo buscara realmente –Puede ser por la zona en la que viven, es transitada y deben filtrarse por las paredes los sonidos o para cuando realiza interacciones con Lidia que pudieran ser demasiado extenuantes hasta el punto de sonoras expresiones audibles…

 _¡Iuuuu! Maura, yo no quiero pensar sobre como mi hermano se acuesta con la ex de mi padre con mi pobre sobrino en la habitación contigua._

La cobriza estuvo a punto de soltar una risa pero se contuvo a tiempo –Entonces deberías ofrecerte a cuidarlo en esos momentos aunque realmente su mente a un no guarda registro de ruidos…

 _Déjalo ya, por piedad –. Jane hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió levemente antes de tensarse de nuevo –Maura, están rodeados… no tienen como escapar, ni atrás ni adelante…_

La doctora se tensó –Ellos no parecen preparados para estar aquí… creo que alguien más forma parte del equipo, les mintió o se equivocó… la policía llego demasiado rápido y no los esperaban, uno parece tener experiencia y es el líder pero los otros no los he escuchado lo suficiente… hay uno que está muy nervioso y tiene voz joven… los guardias fueron abatidos, no se la gravedad de sus heridas ya que solo vi a uno caer con múltiples impactos en el abdomen que pudieron ser detenidos por el chaleco pero con tantos golpes seguidos en la misma área, debe estar sufriendo contusiones internas que podrían derivar en…

 _… hemorragias internas –. La detective bajo la mirada observando de reojo como el Sto. Sanders acomodaba a sus hombres a la vez que los negociadores se encontraban a instantes de realizar la primera llamada; Korsak se acercó a ella lentamente mirándola expectante –Maur recuerda tu promesa… veré que esto se haga bien y rápido pero no te muevas, te veo pronto._

La doctora iba a replicar pero al sentir como TJ se acomodaba mejor contra ella simplemente no pudo decir nada mas –Sé que lo harás, Jane… me queda 30% de batería debo irme.

 _Jane apretó con firmeza su mandíbula a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban –Se buena, Maura._

-Lo seré, lo prometo…

La llamada finalizo dejando a la detective con un terrible sentimiento atorado en su pecho, guardo su móvil en el bolsillo y se sujetó las manos sobándose una y otra y otra sus viejas cicatrices sin apartar su mirada del banco en ningún momento. Tenía miedo, decir miedo era poco, realmente se encontraba aterrada y la impotencia se revolvía en su interior.

Vince la observo y se acercó con cautela colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer que dio un leve salto –¿Ya le has dicho a Sanders?

Jane bajo la mirada y negó sintiendo como su amigo se sobresaltaba a su lado, lo detuvo de la mano para que el no fuera a hablar con el sargento pensando que tal vez aquello era demasiado difícil para ella. Siempre la cuidaba demasiado.

-No puedo decirle… mi madre y mi sobrino hará que inmediatamente me saquen de aquí pero lo peor es Maura, es una agente gubernamental… no dejaran de llamarla al móvil buscando información interna que ella dará solo porque desea ayudar ignorando que en cualquier instante ellos pueden notar lo que pasa y seria el fin… –. Se giró a ver a su compañero a los ojos –No puedo permitirme pensar en que siquiera algo pueda pasarle y menos aún, ponerla yo en esa posición…

Vince asintió entendiéndola y de pronto todo mundo se movió a sus puestos –La llama está a punto de ocurrir.

Jane asintió secamente –Dile a Sanders que los tres guardias fueron abatidos, pueden empezar negociando por ellos…

El detective miro a su compañera antes de partir, sabia cuanto le costaba dejar que esa información llegara a su superior porque los interrogatorios sobre de donde venía todo aquello comenzarían y en algún momento tendría que explicarse. Lo que significaba elegir entre poner en la línea de fuego a la doctora o protegerla aun de su propia organización.

xxxxxxxxxx

El chico tecleaba a gran velocidad en su portátil desesperado por no conseguir lo que quería, lo que se supondría iba a ser la parte más fácil de su día. La bóveda no habría, aun cuando había insertado el código en varias ocasiones simplemente no funcionaba, decidió intentar hackearla pero era imposible con tan poco equipo.

Frustrado, desesperado y ansiosa grito lanzando su portátil contra el suelo. El guardia a su lado casi soltó una carcajada pero el chico no pudo evitar darle un codazo en el abdomen arrebatándole el semblante burlón del rostro, tomo sus cosas y se fue al vestíbulo con su arma en alto.

El viejo lo miro con duda notando de inmediato que había un problema –El código es mierda, no sirve para nada… –. Soltó el chico aguardando a que el hombretón se acercara lo suficiente para que lo escuchara y lo mirada furioso –Ey, no es mi culpa… ya hice todo lo que pude pero no sirve, fue cambiado o se atranco en cuanto las alarmas saltaron, o simplemente nos dieron mierda y nos la tragamos…

El hombretón hizo su arma a un lado y con todas sus fuerzas dejo caer sus puños enormes sobre un escritorio ignorando como causaba terror a su alrededor, en especial en la mujer castaña de junto que dejo su vista plantada en el mueble que crujió lastimosamente.

-Cálmate –. Gruño el viejo mirando al hombretón por algunos momentos antes de ver al chico –¿No puedes entrar por otro medio?

El chico negó –No tengo el equipo y te aseguro que no tenemos el tiempo para que haga todo el trabajo de jugar con ella sin conocer más que su modelo –. Susurro mirando a fuera –Tenemos que irnos…

-Eso será lo difícil… –. Susurro el viejo pero de pronto un grito llamo la atención de los dos que se giraron para encontrar al hombretón levantando sin delicadeza a una mujer que claramente era una empleada del banco –Pero ¿Qué haces? Déjala en paz.

No fue escuchado y la lanzo hacia ellos señalando su placa de identificación, el viejo se acuclillo mirándola detenidamente –Eres de alto rango aquí, la amante del gerente distrital… debes saber cómo abrir la bóveda ¿no?

La mujer chillaba desconsolada intentando no moverse ni un milímetro mientras su amiga se había puesto de pie y sin importarle nada, peleaba con el hombretón para que la soltaran.

-Habla ya…

La mujer aterrada tomo aire –No se puede abrir… tiene reconocimiento ocular y de huellas que son escaneadas al presionar la clave, por eso es que no pueden.

Los tres hombres se quedaron congelado mirándola y luego cada uno empezó a gritar improperios asustando a todos los rehenes, la mujer aprovecho para arrastrarse de vuelto a los brazos de Angela que con el cabello un poco más alborotado de lo normal la sostuvo en sus brazos mirando a los delincuentes que frustrados golpeaban y lanzaban cosas.

-¡Ese hijo de puta, nos la jugó! –. Grito el viejo.

El chico se dejó caer en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza –Estamos muertos…

-No –. Sentencio el hombretón llamando la atención de los otros –Tenemos rehenes y sin duda nos llamaran, debemos negociar e intentar escapar.

-Bien dicho, Ernest –. El viejo se levantó ignorando el escalofríos que la voz profunda del hombretón le provoco.

Justo en ese instante uno de los teléfonos del banco sonó y las miradas de ilusión de todos se hicieron presentes, el viejo avanzo hacia el lugar y sostuvo al chico –Busca alguna distracción que dure lo suficiente para que podamos escapar por donde entramos.

El chico asintió y comenzó a pasear entre los escritorios buscando cosas útiles a la vez que el viejo respondía al teléfono...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura saco su móvil y llamo a Jane deseando pasarle la nueva información que había escuchado –Jane…

 _¿Maur? ¿Qué pasa?_

-Están atrapados, desesperados y buscando la forma de escapar…

 _Lo sé, Maura. Justo a ahora se va a llevar acabo un primer intercambio, fue fácil y rápido negociarlo… no pidieron demasiado, darán a los guardias…_

Maura suspiro aliviada –Eso es estupendo, aún tienen muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir…

-¡Pero ¿Qué…?! –. El chico se congelo al mirar a la pelirroja doblada bajo el escritorio sujetando su móvil que palideció al verlo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane lo escucho y su rostro perdió color en un instante, con su chaleco antibalas asegurado casi corrió hacia los paramédicos que iban a sacar a los guardias. Sto. Sanders la miro confuso y esta solo lo miro.

-Permítame escoltarlos.

-Pero ¿de qué demonios hablas? Rizzoli.

Korsak la vio y se acercó –Permítame escoltarlos, es normal y no llevo ninguna arma que pueda alterar a los delincuentes… necesitamos una vista de adentro y ellos no están entrenados para obtenerla.

El sargento asintió pero junto a él se encontraba el negociante –Jamás hablamos con los sujetos nada de esto, cambiar el primer trato no sirve para ganar su confianza y tenemos 20 rehenes ahí adentro que necesitan que lo hagamos.

Jane exasperada levanto los brazos –¡Demonios, no tienen a donde ir y no lograron abrir la bóveda! ¡Están más desesperados que nosotros! –. Miro al sargento –Sabe que debemos movernos rápido… no sabemos cuánto soportaran…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –. Cuestiono visiblemente molesto el negociante.

Jane bajo la mirada y busco una respuesta rápida que se negaba a llegar –Mi novia está adentro, me ha llamado contándome lo que pasa… –. Todos miraron sorprendidos a Korsak –Le pedí a Rizzoli que ella fuera por la visión para no comprometer nada…

La morocha no sabía que decir, solo miro a su compañero que le sostuvo la mano sin que nadie lo viera –Rizzoli, ponte un uniforme de paramédico y te quiero siempre con el chaleco. Korsak, será mejor que te retires de la operación… a movernos tenemos solo un par de minutos para entrar.

xxxxxxxxxx

El chico congelado miro a la mujer por varios instantes y se dejó caer en la silla casi frente a ella, no sabía que hacer o decir y por instinto miro a sus compañeros preguntándose si debía decir algo. Por suerte estos se encontraban ocupados moviéndose para la visita médica, despejaron alrededor los cuerpos de los guardias abatidos.

-Chico será mejor que te quedes allá, en cajas… oculta cualquier cosa que diga algo sobre nuestros planes –. Grito el viejo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

El chico asintió y dubitativamente miro de nuevo a la pelirroja, no sabía que hacer pero sabía que ese no era el momento para eso. Le arrebato el móvil y lo destrozo lanzándolo al suelo pisándolo múltiples veces, daba igual que se encontrara oculta de forma diferente que los demás pero si importaba un poco que no se pudiera comunicar al exterior. O al menos de eso se quiso convencer mientras caminaba alejándose del escritorio.

Maura temblaba de la cabeza a los pies sintiendo como TJ se movía sin parar por la mala posición en la que se encontraba, sentado recargado en la madera del escritorio y oculto levemente tras el cuerpo de la mujer que lo abrazo con firmeza dejando que sus lágrimas angustiadas se deslizaran por su mejilla a la vez que miraba su teléfono destruido.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane sujeto su cabello en una coleta firme y se afirmó bien los amarres de su chaleco, le habían dado un maletín medico con un arma escondida dentro. Tomo aire y acaricio una última vez sus cicatrices antes de salir a la calle, acaricio por instinto el maletín casi en el punto exacto donde el arma se encontraba y luego lo coloco sobre la camilla.

-Agente, espero que me deje trabajar –. Le gruño el tenso paramédico que sería su pareja.

-No me meteré en su camino.

Aseguro la detective y sin más comenzaron su avance hacia la puerta del banco. Los cuerpos policiales los rodeaban con sus armas en alto, expectantes de cualquier movimiento que fuera una amenaza pero todo parecía estar en orden mientras Jane y el paramédico se acercaban arrastrando con ellos tres camillas unidas por esposas.

Apenas y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de cristal y esta se abrió de par en par, con un hombre a cada lado resguardándola. Los observaron detenidamente y asintieron permitiéndoles dar unos pasos hacia el interior pero no dieron más que un par.

El estruendo de un disparo lleno la silenciosa calle y en solo un segundo todo se convirtió en un caos. Jane se tiró al suelo girando sin levantarse demasiado para ver como los equipos especiales disparaban una y otra vez, al voltear al frente vio como el paramédico caía abatido sobre la camilla y rebotaba al suelo hasta donde ella se arrastró para intentar ayudarlo, levanto su vista y vio a los delincuentes con sus grandes metralletas disparando sin control a la vez que empujaban los equipos médicos hacia fuera para cerrar de nuevo las puertas.

Al fin lo lograron y lo más rápido que pudieron, Jane intento detenerlos pero la hemorragia del paramédico que su mano detenía le impido moverse aunque su mente le grito que lo hiciera una y mil veces. Por unos pequeños instantes su corazón le grito que le hiciera caso a su cabeza, que se lanzara al interior del recinto para proteger a su madre, a su sobrino y a ella, todos ellos la necesitaban y estaba segura que no podría existir si algo les pasara pero su razón evito que se moviera. Sus ojos se fijaron en el perfil del hombre que apretaba la mandíbula con dolor y escupía sangre, la bala le había rozado el cuello y todo estaba lleno del vital líquido, no podía ni debía elegir. Sabía que ella no le perdonaría que la eligiera en aquel instante. Así que solo se forzó a abandonar la idea rogando que una oportunidad más se le presentara más sacarlos sanos y salvos, porque nada debía pasarle, no a ellos.

Antes de que las puertas de cristal antibalas se cerraran, pudo ver como uno de los sujetos caía abatido con un disparo certero justo en medio de la frente, era demasiado exacto para ser de parte de uno de los equipos especial y aunque quiso levantar la mirada para tratar de encontrar desde donde vino no podía, su cuerpo debió permanecer por varios instantes a ras del suelo para evitar que alguna de las balas que rebotaban le impactaran.

De pronto, así como el infierno se desato. Todo se detuvo dejando solo un silencio sepulcral…

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, es la primera vez que ideo un asalto y quise cubrir un poco de cada punto de vista y realmente no se si me salió al menos decente (si me pongo a revisar las cosas es como caer en un limbo de perfección que se tarda mucho) así que espero sus opiniones sinceras._

 _Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios aunque si dejan mas no me enojo xD_

 _Por cierto, perdón si me quedo exageradamente largo, espero no haberlos agobiado con tanto xD_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cap 11**_

Jane miro a ambos lados tumbada sobre su pecho, sosteniendo con firmeza el cuello del paramédico que intento hablar pero solo logro escupir más sangre.

-No digas nada...

Susurro la mujer tratando de ver algo en el interior del banco pero el cristal no era transparente sino azulado y reflector así que por más que quiso cerciorarse de que nadie se encontrara herido, no pudo. Se giró y vio el movimiento de los equipos especiales que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, no se moverían hasta que tuvieran un plan trazado aun cuando la vida de alguien dependía de ello. Bufo y se fijó en su alrededor, las camillas habían quedado a la distancia y su maletín se encontraba cerca en el suelo así que sin alejar la mano del hombre se extendió lo más que pudo recostándose sobre su espalda para alcanzar a tomarlo.

Lo alcanzo y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, torpemente lo abrió y se puso de rodillas junto al cuerpo. Desesperadamente saco gasas y vendas, rompió los paquetes de las primeras con sus dientes y junto un gran número que luego en un rápido movimiento introdujo entre su mano y el cuello sangrante. La venda fue algo más difícil, tratando de no moverlo demasiado le acomodo la cabeza casi sobre su rodilla levantándola solo lo necesario para que el rollo pasara por debajo.

-Dime si no te dejo respirar...

El hombre asintió levemente y la morocha empezó un repetitivo movimiento, algo que realizo en tres ocasiones diferentes para asegurar la presión. Volvió a mirar a su espalda donde el Sto. Sanders se notaba bastante alterado, estaba organizando un avance hacia ellos pero con toda la precaución para que ningún agente fuera abatido desde el interior.

Jane gruño por lo bajo pero lo entendía, su mirada se fijó en el paramédico que cada vez se veía más pálido y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, le dio una leve bofetada –No te duermas, necesito tu ayuda para sacarte... anda, vas a salir de esto –. Le tomo sus manos y las llevo hasta la herida -Presiona... –. Solo recibió un asentimiento más débil que el anterior, de inmediato se acomodó de espaldas a la unidad sentándose en el suelo y con un jalón de sus brazos el hombre se encontró medio encima de ella –Te voy a sacar de aquí...

Bufo sujetando con una mano el pantalón del chico y con la otra presionando la herida. Sin que nadie lo esperada empezó a arrastrase junto a él solo usando la fuerza de sus piernas mientras sus brazos se negaban a dejarlo atrás.

xxxxxxxxxx

El hombretón aseguro las puertas y con un deje de tristeza en su mirada quito de la entrada el cadáver del viejo. El chico de inmediato se acercó y con desesperación enterró sus manos entre sus cabellos observando al caído, una y mil veces se repetía en su interior que era idiota, que no debía haber aceptado aquel trabajo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Que haremos? –. Pregunto a la nada sin esperar alguna respuesta pero un gruñido lo hizo mirar al hombretón que con cuidado deposito el cuerpo en el suelo.

-No lo sé... –. Susurro antes de desvanecerse hasta que su trasero choco contra el suelo y se recargo en uno de los escritorios como un borracho.

El chico se le acerco corriendo encontrando lo que tanto se temía, el overol tenía un orificio a la altura del abdomen de donde la sangre escapaba lentamente, abrió el traje y se sorprendió al encontrar el chaleco perforado casi en el centro. Dejando eso de lado lo ayudo a quitarse el traje y le arranco la inútil protección susurrando sin parar que todo estaría bien.

Angela observo en silencio la desesperación y comenzó a sentir lastima por ellos pero algo llamo su atención, y eso fue que un hombre de entre los rehenes se puso de pie. Sigilosamente dio pasos hacia el chico que le daba la espalda, casi sonreía porque no lo habían notado pero un disparo sordo provoco los gritillos de todos para luego ser seguido por los quejidos del hombre que se encontraba en el suelo sujetándose la pierna que había sido alcanzada.

-Aun... no hemos dicho... que puedan moverse...

Gruño el hombretón con su pistola desenfundada, el chico miro unos momentos al hombre que se revolcaba pero luego regreso su atención a su compañero, aquel que lo atemorizaba pero que ahora era el único amigo que tenía.

-Necesitas un doctor...

-Estas... solo, sería estúpido...

El chico le sonrió –¿Qué más da? Ya no vamos a salir victoriosos de aquí... conformémonos con salir ¿te parece?

El hombretón lo miro un momento y en su mirada podía verse la negativa a abandonar la misión, a dejar la esperanza pero con un suspiro asintió sabiendo que ya no había nada más que hacer...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane observo como la ambulancia se alejaba a toda velocidad por la calle, varios patrulleros pasaron por su lado palmeándole el hombro y la espalda pero para ella eso no importaba, había salvado una vida y eso era todo el mérito que necesitaba.

-Bien hecho, Jane –. Korsak apareció a su lado y le entrego un toalla y una botella de agua para que se quitara los restos de sangre del rostro y las manos aunque daba igual ya que la camisa de paramédico se encontraba cubierta de ella.

-¿Viste el disparo? Vince –. La mujer empezó con la tarea descuidadamente mirando a todos lados y el hombre asintió secamente imitándola –¿Lo ordeno Sanders?

-No, nuestros francotiradores están muy arriba para conseguir ese tiro... fue de más abajo –. La mirada de Vince se concentró en algo –Mira esas pancartas...

Jane volteo y noto como en dos de los postes que se encontraban en la esquina y junto a la entrada del banco unas pancartas de no más de 50 cm de lado por lado que promocionaban una agencia inmobiliaria colgaban siendo sostenidas solo de la parte superior, permitiéndoles ondear con libertad bajo la fuerza del viento.

-Banderillas improvisadas... –. Susurro sorprendida.

-Exacto, y muy bien camufladas –. Agrego Vince que de inmediato se movió hacia el Sto. Sanders.

-Korsak te dije que salieras de aquí –. Gruño mirando de nuevo los planos, solo eso necesito Jane para saber que forzarían la entrada y se tensó.

Solo quedaban dos y sin duda ya debían estar desesperados, aquello podría convertirse en un tiroteo en un instante y los rehenes correrían peligro. Su madre, su sobrino o Maura podrían correrlo, no podía permitirlo.

Korsak se plantó delante haciendo que el hombre se fijara en el –Lo sé pero eso fue un asesinato... –. Sanders lo miro confundido –... uno de los asaltantes fue abatido y no por una de nuestras balas –. Señalo con un movimiento sutil a su espalda donde casi exactamente se encontraba el poste –Tenemos un tirador en función.

Sanders miro aquello con sorpresa –Demonios... toma a los patrulleros, si necesitas más apoyo que el de Rizzoli.

-Si no te molesta, Korsak. Voy a entrar.

Sentencio Jane haciendo que la mirada de ambos hombres se clavara en ella...

xxxxxxxxxx

Los rehenes comenzaron a relajarse al ver al chico solo con su mente concentrada en su compañero así que dejaron de ver el suelo y uno a uno se acomodaron sentándose, sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella pesadilla acabara.

Angela los imito luego de que chico volteo al notar el movimiento y no dijo nada. Recargo su espalda en el escritorio clavando su mirada en todo momento en los asaltantes.

-Maura, querida ¿estás bien? ¿Mi nieto está bien? –. Susurro cuidadosamente.

La cobriza tomo aire y por un momento se fijó en el pequeño que comenzaba a moverse más –Estamos bien, Angela.

La mujer suspiro sonriendo levemente –Eso es bueno... pronto nos iremos a casa, ya verás.

-Lo sé pero... –. Maura bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? querida.

-Me siento culpable... tú eres la que debería estar aquí, segura junto a tu nieto...

Angela sonrió levemente y con su mano tanteo a su espalda buscando la de la cobriza que al notarlo la sujeto con firmeza –No, Maura... si algo llegara a pasarme, sé que tu evitarías que Janie se volviera loca pero si algo te pasara... yo... no podría evitar que mi hija se hundiera en el dolor...

Maura se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la mujer y en su interior una calidez la reconforto –Yo creo que sería al revés...

Angela sonrió –Oh querida. Eres muy inteligente pero en ocasiones parece que no notas lo evidente –. La forense iba a replicar pero el apretón que la mayor le dio y su respingo la hicieron callar –Oh dios, es Janie...

xxxxxxxxxx

Después de una larga discusión con el Sto. Sanders, la detective había logrado su cometido en especial después de la segunda llamada de los negociantes donde el chico había solicitado ayuda médica. La mujer se cambió de uniforme con rapidez colocándose uno limpio y luego simplemente tomo un maletín con instrumental básico casi idéntico al que le habían dado en la ocasión pasada, a diferencia de que ahora el arma se encontraba más a la mano y no en el interior oculto.

Se aseguró el chaleco antibalas y con paso seguro se dirigió hasta la puerta del banco donde golpeo el cristal con sus nudillos bajo la vigilancia de cada uno de los agentes que mantenían sus armas en alto apuntando al lugar.

La puerta se abrió un poco, solo lo necesario para que pasara sin problemas pero sin que el chico asomara ninguna parte de su cuerpo fuera.

Camino en el interior del lugar luego de ser revisada de que no portara ninguna arma, sus ojos revisaron a los rehenes cerciorándose que se encontraran bien y con urgencia también buscaron a su madre hallándola tranquilamente sentada contra un escritorio donde supuso que se encontraba la forense y su sobrino.

-Por aquí, por favor ayúdalo...

El chico le señalo a su compañero que ya no se preocupaba en tener el rostro cubierto, se acuclillo a su lado y abrió el maletín mirando aun a su madre que le sonrió un poco para dejarle ver que estaban bien.

Al girarse se encontró con aquel rostro tan conocido que fijo sus ojos en ella y sonrió con sorna –Rizzoli... no sabía que... también eras... medico...

Jane le sonrió tomándole el pulso que era lento pero estable –Ey, Watson ¿creí que aun estabas encerrado?... y no soy médico sino paramédica, hay una diferencia, viejo.

-Aja... –. Dijo con burla el hombretón –Me dejaron... salir hace unos... meses...

La detective miro el chaleco perforado con dudas y luego regreso su vista a la herida del hombre que aun sangraba –Ya veo... ¿cómo te metiste en este desastre? Lo tuyo es quebrar piernas y eso, no los bancos.

El hombretón dejo escapar un quejido cuando fue acomodado completamente recostado en el suelo –Necesitaba... dinero rápido...

-¿Tan rápido para que no esperaras a reunirlo como siempre? –. Jane le abrió la camisa y empezó sacar gasas.

-Mi hermano... está en una clínica... para gente especial... van a mandarlo a una publica sino pago... –. Susurro el hombre apretando la mandíbula mientras le era presionada la herida.

Jane asintió con cierta empatía –Lo que sea por la familia ¿no? –. Solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta –¿Quién te metió en esto?

-Un hombre... en un bar... un viejo conocido... me lo presento...

-¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco?

-Si has... estado en narcóticos... si... –. Jane lo miro con interés –... Terry Lower...

La detective asintió sorprendida aunque ocultándolo y con amabilidad aseguro su torpe vendaje para luego sacar una jeringuilla –Watson, te voy a poner a dormir un rato así el dolor disminuirá.

El hombre la detuvo mirándola a los ojos –Cuida... al chico, es nuevo... y no tiene... ni idea de cómo... salir de... aquí... –. La mujer asintió sonriéndole levemente y la enorme mano que la detenía se hizo a un lado, un par de minutos luego del pinchazo el hombre descansaba en silencio.

-¿Estará bien? -. Pregunto el chico en cuanto la vio guardar sus cosas.

-No –. Jane lo miro notando su ineptitud y ahora que no traía capucha el rostro de casi un niño la miro lleno de preocupación –Esta mal herido, hay que sacarlo pronto... no puedo hacer nada.

-Pero eres médica y eso –. Peleo el chico nerviosamente mirando a su compañero en el suelo.

-Solo puedo hacer lo básico y el necesita cirugía, la bala quizás le perforo el estómago u otros órganos y yo no puedo arreglar eso –. Por una vez en la vida, la detective agradeció todo lo que su amiga le soltaba en sus conversaciones.

El chico asintió bajando la mirada –Entiendo... gracias...

-Si no te molesta, quiero revisar a los guardias y al hombre de allá.

-Si, claro... –. Susurro el chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

Jane tuvo que resistir la terrible tentación de correr hacia su madre y amiga, no podía dejar que el chico viera que tenía a alguien cercano ahí por muy inocente que pareciera. Con maletín en mano se acercó al guardia más cercano y le quito el chaleco sorprendiéndose al ver que solo eran balas de salva lo que lo habían golpeado pero entonces no entendía porque permanecían dormidos, supuso que tal vez los drogaran o les inyectaran algo ya que parecían estar perfectamente bien, los tres.

El siguiente fue el rehén que se sujetaba la pierna con dolor, un disparo limpio que gracias a un torniquete que alguien le había hecho casi no sangraba aunque el dolor lo tenía casi inconsciente, lo cubrió con unas gasas y vendo por arriba de la ropa. Realmente era lo único que podía hacer y entonces pudo darse una vuelta.

Los rehenes le susurraban que los sacara de ahí y ella con una mirada amable les prometía que todo saldría bien, que faltaba poco para que los sacaran. Se acercó a todos preguntándoles como estaban, cerciorándose que nadie más estuviera herido o con algún problema por el trauma pero al ver que todo estaba bien entonces se acercó a su madre acuclillándose a su lado haciéndose la que revisaba a Marce que le sonrió quejándose de los golpes sufridos en el traqueteo que le dio el hombretón.

Las italianas se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron la mano por lo bajo prometiéndose la una a la otra que todo iría bien, ambas tuvieron que resistir las lágrimas unos instantes. Jane se fijó a un costado y entonces la vio, la mirada aceituna que en un instante le robo un suspiro aliviado se asomaba con cautela bajo el escritorio sembrándole una brillante sonrisa. Con la mirada le pregunto si todo estaba bien y la cobriza asintió animándose a asomar levemente a TJ que ya tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba tranquilo jugando con el cabello de la forense que dejo escapar una lagrima silenciosa, la morocha se acercó un poco cuidando que el chico no lo viera y le tomo la mano mirándola a los ojos, prometiéndole que la sacaría de ahí pronto.

-Solo un poco más... aguanten un poco más y podremos irnos a casa a tomar una copa –. Las mujeres asintieron y Jane sonrió –Ves, Ma. Por eso es que ya todo se hace online... –. La italiana mayor bufo sonriendo –Debo irme, quédense abajo... las quiero.

Maura la observo guardar su pobre instrumental y le sonrió cuando la morocha le dio una última mirada, esta como respuesta le guiño el ojo con altanería y seguridad antes de alejarse.

Camino hasta el chico que se encontraba junto a su compañero y se sentó a su lado –Drogaron a los guardias ¿cierto?

El solo asintió –No queríamos lastimar a nadie... se supone que solo entraríamos y saldríamos sin activar las alarmas pero todo salió mal.

Jane lo escucho atentamente -¿Porque salió mal?

El chico la miro –Yo creo que nos la jugaron –. Miro hacia el viejo que yacía muerto en el suelo –El abuelo dijo que no saltaron las alarmas cuando entramos, yo ni siquiera pude abrir la bóveda aunque tenía el código y la policía llego casi cuando apenas él estaba durmiendo a los guardias –. Susurro regresando su mirada en su compañero.

-¿Cómo te contactaron?

El chico suspiro –En la deep web, había un anuncio que buscaba un programador... estoy en la universidad y estudio informática, parecía fácil.

Jane lo miro sorprendida y con cierta lastima por su estupidez –¿Porque aceptaste? –. Debía preguntarlo, necesitaba entender porque aquel joven común que sin duda no tenía pinta de delincuente había aceptado un trabajo así.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas –Mi madre está enferma... trabajo medio tiempo en todo lo que puedo pero no basta para pagar las facturas del hospital...

-Oh, dios... –. Susurro Jane atreviéndose a palmearle la espalda –Te voy a sacar de aquí ¿entendido?

-Pero ¿no me dispararan en cuanto me asome?... lo hicieron con el abuelo...

La detective miro hacia el cuerpo del hombre y luego al chaleco perforado del otro –No, te voy a sacar de aquí vivo y también a Watson pero tienes que cooperar...

El chico asintió limpiándose las lágrimas –Solo quiero ir a casa... solo eso...

Jane se puso de pie asintiendo –Ya verás que lo harás...

* * *

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **De nuevo, quedo algo largo pero bueno, espero que no les moleste y que no este muy denso. Espero sus quejas o comentarios y esperen pronto la actualización aunque no demasiado, eh. xD**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cap 12**_

Frankie apretó el volante con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos temblaban y su mandíbula se encontraba tan tensa que comenzaba a doler pero no podía evitarlo. Su mente le daba vueltas al rostro de su madre, era la mujer más importante de su vida y el simple pensamiento de perderla le causaba malestar, lo aterraba hasta lo más profundo y su corazón acelerado era una muestra de ello.

Por enésima vez paso su mano por sus cabellos importándole poco que ya luciera bastante despeinado, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el claxon buscando sorprender a los conductores que le impedían el paso aun cuando escuchaban la sirena y luces tricolores. Con un bufido vio como no había avance y en un momento de frustración se orilló apagando de inmediato el motor para saltar a la calle, su pesada arma comenzó a rebotar contra su costado cuando inicio una carrera de dos cuadras.

Solo dos cuadras lo separaban del lugar pero para él, eran kilómetros.

-Janie está ahí... Janie los sacara... no permitirá que nada les ocurra...

Pensaba una y otra vez desde el instante en que su hermana mayor le había texteado la situación. Ella era la mejor policía que conocía y sabía que no dejaría que nada malo pasara aunque también aquello le preocupaba un poco, ya una vez había demostrado que daría hasta su vida por su familia.

Con cierta pesadumbre recordó el instante en que despertó en el hospital y no la encontró a su lado, la voz de su madre contándole lo sucedido le había llegado como si se lo gritaran desde el otro lado del paso de un tren. La sensación de dolor, preocupación y culpa se cernió en su interior hasta que le dijeron que al fin se encontraba fuera de peligro, el sabor de las lágrimas que rodaron en su rostro aun podía saborearlas así como la humedad que refresco su pecho que soportaba el peso de su madre que casi se había desvanecido por el alivio. Recordaba tan vívidamente el momento en que lo llevaron a verla, en sueños muchas veces se le había repetido ese semblante agotado, decaído y pálido que dejaba a la vista lo cerca que la morena había estado de la muerte.

Por nada del mundo quería verla así de nuevo, se lo había prometido en silencio todo el tiempo que le sujeto la mano mientras ella descansaba y lo cumpliría aun acosta de su propia vida, y entonces comprendió. Entendió que todos esos sentimientos habían pasado por la italiana cuando él estaba sobre la mesa de Maura y suspiro entendiendo a su loca hermana mayor.

Para cuando dejo de darle vueltas a todo ello se encontró en el banco, hizo su saco a un lado para que el patrullero de guardia lo dejara pasar aunque realmente no lo necesitaba ya que era su amigo y este le palmeo la espalda en señal de apoyo, confundiéndolo un poco.

-¿Ya lo saben? –. Se cuestionó en un susurro mientras avanzaba pero al ver hacia el banco su corazón dio un vuelco.

Aun portando un uniforme diferente reconocería ese andar altanero, esa forma tan suya de mover los brazos y la prueba definitiva fue cuando esta giro unos instantes para ver la atención de los agentes a su espalda. Su loca hermana estaba cometiendo una estupidez pero era lo suyo.

Se detuvo un momento para ver como entraba en el banco y cuando la puerta de cristal se cerró su pulso se agito.

-¡Frankie!

La voz de Korsak lo llamo y lo vio junto al que supuso era el jefe de los equipos especiales. Se acercó casi corriendo sintiendo en el movimiento como su camisa se había humedecido un poco por la carrera dada.

-Korsak ¿qué paso? ¿Porque entro? –. Cuestiono con cierto deje de reproche en su voz.

Su compañero le palmeo el hombro y sonrió levemente aunque sin animo real en su mirar –Ya la conoces... si se le mete una idea, no la suelta hasta que lo logra.

El italiano acerco un poco más su cuerpo a Vince –¿Saben lo de mamá?

Korsak negó mirando hacia el Sto. Sanders –Piensan que es mi novia la que está dentro –. El hombre saco su arma y le quito el seguro en un ágil movimiento –Vamos, sígueme... tenemos un tirador oculto.

Frankie se sorprendió y enseguida desenfundo su arma obedeciendo al hombre que se acercó a un grupo de patrulleros a los que les dio indicaciones, solo había tres pisos donde alguien debía estar oculto junto a una ventana con la altura necesaria para el disparo. Con precaución debían entrar a los departamentos y revisar las ventanas, era tan simple y a la vez tan peligroso que ir en parejas fue forzoso.

-Vamos chico –. Korsak lo guio hasta la entrada del edificio que se encontraba justo enfrente del banco y con un gruñido miro al frente –Demonios, ¿que tiene esta ciudad con las escaleras?

El italiano sonrió levemente y lo siguió con cautela...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane fue hacia la parte trasera del banco encontrando al guardia tirado –¿Estas bien?

Pregunto mientras sus manos le quitaban la mordaza que le cubría la boca y un poco de la nariz, el hombre tosió y tomo aire sonoramente asintiendo mientras los amarres en brazos y piernas también desaparecían.

-La... puerta...

Dijo en un susurro ahogado señalándole con la cabeza la dirección.

La detective asintió y tomando el arma del guardia se dirigió hacia ella que se encontraba abierta, los seguros que eran dos barras de metal debían ir clavadas en el hormigón del suelo y techo, se encontraban fuera pero no en su lugar. Aquellos 10 cm de metal puro estaban asomados evitando que la puerta se cerrara, confundida se asomó fuera donde no existía nada de guardia, al menos en el interior del garaje y al volver se fijó en la bóveda que se encontraba emparejada, dio un vistazo a dentro y soltando un gruñido vio que el lugar se encontraba todo revuelto con varias cajas de seguridad vacías desperdigadas por el suelo.

-Otro equipo...

Susurro y al darse la vuelta un puño la sorprendió lanzándola al interior de la caja de metal, el guardia le sonrió con sorna antes de lanzarse sobre ella para recuperar su arma pero esta alcanzo a meterla en su espalda para recibirlo con sus manos limpias, el hombre la estrello contra la pared de cajas provocando un estruendo que se escuchó hasta el vestíbulo causando miradas confusas.

Un par de golpes a la parte baja del cuerpo dio la mujer, dos puñetazos hacia su rostro le propino el hombre para luego levantarla por el cuello lanzándola contra una de las mesitas móviles que se encontraban en el lugar para los clientes, sosteniéndola le metió la mano bajo el cuerpo tomando el arma.

Jane luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima pero al sentir como la pistola se deslizaba, asomándose por un costado sintió su corazón acelerarse y la adrenalina fluir, sin pensar jalo su rodillas hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas golpeándole el brazo que como reflejo dejo caer el arma al suelo.

Dio varios botes causando ruidos sordos, con el primero ambos vieron el lado por donde había caído, en el segundo se miraron un instante y con el tercero la detective volvió a jalar su rodilla golpeándolo al costado de su cabeza a la vez que su brazo se estiraba hacia atrás todo lo posible para luego acelerar en dirección hacia el hombre...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura había dejado su escondite, se mantenía recargada en los cajones del escritorio con TJ sentado en sus piernas recostado cómodamente sobre sus pechos.

Ahora Angela podía ver a su nieto aunque se mantenía ocultándolo tras su cuerpo, la mayor le entrego la comida a la doctora y su leche preparada. Con mala cara, la cobriza olfateo la comida fría de infante y se negó a dársela prefiriendo alimentarlo con el puré de fruta fresca que su abuela le había preparado con amor antes de salir de la casa.

-¿Que hará Janie allá atrás? –. Susurro Angela.

Maura sonrió levemente al ver como el pequeño comía con voracidad cada cucharada que le daba –Creo que ver la bóveda y la puerta trasera del banco debe tener por planificación estándar.

El estruendo de un golpe las hizo saltar y como las demás personas incluyendo al chico que se había mantenido junto a su compañero volteo hacia la parte trasera del lugar con visible confusión en su mirar mientras los susurros entre los rehenes comenzaron.

Angela volteo hacia atrás –Pero ¿que...?

El estruendoso sonido de un disparo sobresalto a todos, tembloroso el chico tomo su arma. Maura y Angela se miraron a los ojos aterrorizadas y con ansiedad voltearon hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido la morena, se tomaron fuertemente las manos sintiendo como el miedo las invadía.

-Creo que tenías razón... –. Dijo Jane arrastrando el cuerpo sangrante del guardia que volvía a estar esposado –... se las jugaron, la bóveda está vacía.

El chico la miro sorprendido y torpemente se colgó el arma a un costado para ayudarla en su labor de llevar al hombre hacia los demás heridos, esposando sus amarres a uno de los escritorios que estaba fijo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –. Susurro el chico mirando los golpes en su rostro.

La morocha asintió y como reflejo volteo a ver a su madre y amiga que la miraban aliviadas pero llenas aun de ansiedad, les sonrió con normalidad intentando serenarlas un poco aunque eso sería imposible hasta que salieran de ahí...

xxxxxxxxxx

Oculto entre las sombras de un departamento abandonado, un hombre se mantenía a la espera. Tenía más de una hora sentado frente a la ventana con su rifle de precisión listo, su ojo permanecía pegado a la mirilla del rifle y su respiración sumamente tranquila.

El semblante calmado de su rostro solo se había deformado en dos ocasiones, cuando la puerta del banco se abrió a los paramédicos una sonrisa amplia se había dibujado en su rostro en el instante en que jalo el gatillo y cuando aquella paramédico que sin dudar no lucia como tal, había entrado tocando la puerta como quien llevara la pizza.

Su mirada curiosa había seguido a la morena en todo el camino, su dedo tembló ansioso de jalar el gatillo pero su razón venció y no lo hizo aunque si la observo, desde el instante en el que casi se arrastró con un cadáver encima la vio. Ella lo cautivo y con una sonrisa guardo su rostro en su mente para más adelante.

-... están locos, yo no vi nada inusual...

-Son los de homicidios que están tonteando...

Los susurros cercanos lo sobresaltaron, se alejó del rifle y se escondió en el closet de abrigos junto a la puerta. Las puertas de todo ese piso no estaban atrancadas y la suya era igual, desenfundo su arma y aguardo en la oscuridad.

Los patrulleros entraron en un rápido movimiento con sus armas en alto –Te digo que aquí no hay nada.

Se quejó uno de ellos seguido por su compañero que asintió con un suspiro aburrido mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que conectaba a la sala pero no dieron muchos pasos. El hombre salió de la oscuridad disparando casi al instante hacia el ultimo uniformado, el sonido del disparo no desaparecía solo fue amortiguado por el silenciador llegando perfectamente a los oídos del otro que se giró para ver como su amigo caía y antes de que levantara su propia arma una bala le atravesó el cuello.

La sangre salto por el lugar, el hombre con una sonrisa se acercó a cada uno despojándolos de su radio y arma. Uno estaba muerto y el otro se desangraba en el mugriento suelo del departamento, y como si nada pasara el hombre volvió a su posición, volvió a esperar...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Rizzoli ¿debemos entrar?_

La voz del sto. Sanders le sonaba tensa a la detective –No, se va a entregar sin problemas ¿que sabemos del colado?

Korsak y los demás lo buscan pero hasta el momento no tenemos nada claro... tal vez fue un tiro de suerte de alguno de mis chicos

-Puede ser... –. Suspiro Jane –Además no creo que sería tan tonto para aguardar más... la búsqueda debe estar haciendo algo de ruido, yo no me arriesgaría ¿y usted?

 _No, sino quiero ser atrapado... ¿Salen pronto?_

-Si, tengo tres heridos de bala que requieren de pronta atención...

 _¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?_

Jane miro a la gente, en especial a su madre que le hacía muecas a su nieto -Primero los rehenes luego el chico directo a una patrulla colocada enfrente por si tenemos un mirón y enseguida los heridos ¿le parece?

 _Esta bien, preparare todo... déjalos ir en 5..._

-Entendido –. Jane suspiro aliviada y se acercó al chico –Es tiempo –. Este asintió casi con añoranza en su mirar –Quítate el chaleco, te pondrás el mío...

Maura se congelo al ver a su amiga despojándose de su protección al igual que Angela que sintió unas grandes ganas de gritarle a su hija pero soporto apretando la mano de la doctora que suspiro con preocupación pero miraba a la detective con orgullo, sabía que solo quería proteger al chico y por lo que había visto sin duda era necesario el cambio de chaleco aunque no por ello le gustaba la idea.

Jane dio un paso al frente –Gente por favor escúchenme –. Todos guardaron silencio y la miraron –Es tiempo de que vayan a sus hogares... –. La gente suspiro aliviada y dejo escapar algunas palabras emocionadas –... tomen sus pertenencias y con calma fórmense por aquí, en unos momentos les abriré las puertas.

Todo el mundo se apresuró a seguir las indicaciones, el chico los miro apenado y susurro un lo siento a cada persona que paso a su lado. Angela se puso de pie junto a su amiga y con una sonrisa aliviada guardo las pertenencias de su nieto mientras Maura la imito mirando a la morena que intentaba controlar a los emocionados rehenes. Sus miradas se conectaron un instante por casualidad y la cobriza le sonrió con cariño infinito sintiendo su corazón saltar por otro motivo muy diferente al miedo.

Jane se acercó a ellas, directamente hacia la forense y sin que esta lo esperada la abrazo junto a su sobrino jalando con su mano a su madre que no dudo en unirse al pequeño momento. Al alejarse, un beso simple y sincero sobre la sien de su amiga provoco que las mejillas de esta se colorearan bajo la atenta supervisión de la madre italiana que sonrió por lo bajo.

-Janie mírate ese golpe... –. Angela bufo acariciando el rostro de su hija que de inmediato dio un paso atrás –... así no podrás ser modelo.

-No habías dejado eso ya –. Susurro Jane sonriéndole a la doctora que la miraba con preocupación asegurándole que estaba bien.

-Nunca –. Afirmo su madre provocando un bufido de la detective que ya ni se molestó en replicar.

-Escúchenme bien, van a correr hacia la derecha en cuanto salgan... es el lado más cercano a la esquina y a los equipos especiales. Solo tienen que hacer eso, con cuidado y calma ¿entendido?

Maura clavo su mirada aceituna en los caoba –¿No vienes?

Jane le tomo la mano por lo bajo y la miro con cariño –No, voy a salir con el...

Angela iba a replicar al igual que la forense pero el sonar de un teléfono llamo la atención de todos. Jane se acercó a tomarlo, no sin antes besar a su sobrino en la frente y a su madre dejando al final a la cobriza a la que miro profundamente susurrando que todo estaría bien antes de besarle la mejilla con rapidez. Contesto y solo escucho unas palabras asintiendo.

-Gente llego el momento... –. Se abrió paso entre todos –... afuera la policía les dirá hacia donde deben dirigirse, no se empujen y vayan con calma. Ya todo termino –. Aseguro sonriéndoles y sin más abrió la puerta permitiendo que salieran casi en estampida, por unos instantes miro a su familia que salía con reticencia de dejarla atrás pero les sonrió de nuevo, no podía irse sin terminar su trabajo.

xxxxxxxxxx

El hombre alejo su ojo de la mirilla estirándose un poco haciendo crujir su cuello agotado pero no le molesto, la espera era la parte más deliciosa de la caza. Esos instantes donde el silencio te rodea, la adrenalina vibra bajo las yemas de tus dedos y tu corazón se funde en el ritmo del entorno, la fascinación que tu cerebro siente es igual al instante de mayor felicidad de tu vida solo que alargado por todo el tiempo necesario hasta obtener la presa idónea.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver como los rehenes eran sacados sin contratiempos, se removió ansioso en su lugar y de reojo observo su equipo de huida que estaba listo desde hace horas. Su móvil vibro provocándole molestia pero no se apartó del rifle, su cervatillo estaba a punto de asomarse por el prado...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane observo a los heridos, acababa de checar sus pulsos y todos se encontraban bien a excepción del guardia que intento matarla y Walter. Sus pulsos comenzaban a bajar y aunque hizo todo lo posible para que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar, sabía que sus conocimientos no alcanzaban para ello así que tenían que darse prisa.

El chico se terminó de abrochar el overol escondiendo el chaleco como la morocha le había sugerido, se agacho junto a su compañero y sonrió al ver lo irónico de la situación. Le había tenido pavor desde que lo conoció y ahora estaba a punto de entregarse para salvarle la vida a su amigo, se preguntó cómo es que ahora era su amigo pero lo dejo para después al ver como el hombretón lucia débil y agotado.

-Es hora –. Susurro la morocha llamando su atención.

-Creo que si... a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre? –. El chico la miro mientras caminaban a la puerta, solo debían esperar el pitido del teléfono para salir a la vez que afuera una patrulla se estacionaria de manera coordinada para no detenerse más que los segundos suficientes para que el detenido subiera.

-Jane... detective Jane Rizzoli de homicidios –. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sin molestia aunque se preguntó que hacia alguien de homicidios ahí –Entre los rehenes tenías a gente que amo... –. Fue la única respuesta que dio la mujer a la silenciosa mirada.

-Ya decía yo que no parecías médica –. Susurro el chico bajando la mirada.

-Y dale, era paramédica no médica. ¿Sabes cuantos de cualquiera de los dos equipos te golpearían por meterlos en el mismo saco? –. Ambos se miraron un instante y luego rieron –¿Cómo te llamas? Chico.

-Sinclair... Bryan Sinclair.

Jane le sonrió asintiendo y le extendió la mano –Es un gusto, Bryan.

El chico le retorno el gesto y le estrecho la mano con amabilidad –Igual, Jane... me alegro que tus personas salieran ilesas.

La morocha le sonrió y quiso decir algo más pero el pitido del teléfono los hizo saltar para luego mirarse con decisión...

xxxxxxxxxx

A cada momento la mirilla se iba presionando más y más contra su piel, su ojo empezó a sentir su presión pero no se apartó. La ansiedad lo inundaba. Dio un salto al ver como había movilización en los cuerpos policiales y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, era el momento.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció la paramédico sosteniendo medio paso atrás a su presa, lo llevaba esposado y con la mirada baja. Entregado a su destino.

Hizo los ajustes necesarios en solo unos segundos, había decidido jalar el gatillo apenas dieran un paso en la acera. Si tenía suerte talvez pudiera atravesar a ambos con la misma bala, eso lo excito hasta el éxtasis y sosteniendo el aire se preparó.

Listo y... su dedo tembló ansioso y de pronto el ruido de un motor demasiado cercano, el sonido de los neumáticos al detenerse de golpe.

-¡No!

Grito al ver la patrulla frente al banco, la paramédica abrió con presura la puerta trasera y se giró levemente para hacer entrar al ciervo pero no lo iba dejar escapar. Apunto en solo unos milisegundos y disparo, supo que le había dado por el consiguiente escándalo. Gritos de la multitud, gritos de los policías que empezaron a buscarlo, gritos por la radio de los agentes a su espalda y gritos de la paramédica que dio indicaciones pero no podía quedarse a ver el espectáculo.

Desarmo su rifle en solo unos segundos guardando las piezas con cuidado en la maleta que estaba dispuesta a su lado, miro los casquillos en el piso y sonrió colgándose la petaca a la espalda. Abrió la puerta del departamento y corrió a las escaleras, al instante en que toco el barandal vio a un hombre joven con su arma en alto seguido de otro más mayor igual de armado a un descanso de distancia.

-¡Alto, policía!

Sonrió y en un rápido movimiento desenfundo su pistola disparando varias veces contra los hombres aunque sin apuntar realmente, solo necesitaba tiempo y lo obtuvo cuando estos tuvieron que lanzarse al piso de abajo para cubrirse de las balas.

Corrió escaleras arriba, aseguro su arma a su espalda y saco unos guantes gruesos de piel que coloco sobre los quirúrgicos que había llevado todo el tiempo.

Su corazón brincaba como loco en su pecho cuando llego a la azotea, los pasos cercanos a su espalda lo hicieron girar y con una sonrisa burlona observo por la ventanilla a los policías antes de asegurar la puerta con un candado, era un fuerte seguro reforzado que el mismo había colocado. Y continuo su camino por los techos de los edificios hasta la siguiente cuadra donde la escalera de incendios le daba su pase al suelo, escucho el botar agresivo de la puerta a su espalda pero ya era tarde, sus pies se movieron con agilidad hasta llegar a un piso de distancia del suelo desde donde salto al techo de una camioneta repartidora de flores, encendió el motor y eso fue todo.

Se alejó mezclándose entre el trafico local que gracias a patrulleros tenían un ágil y contiguo movimiento.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura entro a su casa sumamente agotada, sus nervios alterados la hicieron encender cada una de las luces del lugar y casi grito cuando Bass apareció a darle la bienvenida. Lo acaricio con cariño susurrando una disculpa y luego le dejo un par de fresas en el suelo que él ya se ocuparía en desaparecer.

Había sido un día terrible y sin duda necesitaba una ducha caliente que la ayudada a olvidarlo, se introdujo en ella sin importarle el dejar su ropa regada por el camino, el agua tibia acaricio su cuerpo y un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios. Había sido uno de sus peores días y con una sonrisa recordó que también había sido una de sus mejores noches al dormir entre los brazos de su amiga.

Suspiro de nuevo y solo se perdió en los recuerdos del día hasta que tanto repasarlos solo le provocaron más ansiedad a su sistema.

Salió del baño y se vistió su pijama con lentitud, volvió a la sala y encendió la televisión solo por tener ruido de fondo. Sus instintos la llevaron hasta la cocina pero el desastre de su ropa termino llamando su atención así que inicio una recolección de prendas hasta que el ruido de un disparo la hizo saltar para luego agacharse levemente intentado cubrirse, después de unos instantes inmóvil se giró asustada y vio como en la pantalla se repetía uno de los instantes más aterradores de su vida...

"Jane junto al sospechoso cayó al suelo, su corazón se aceleró y en un rápido movimiento le entrego su nieto a Angela que solo susurro un _"corre hija"_ así lo hizo y aunque no le permitieron pasar alcanzo a ver la sangre en la camisa de la morocha..."

... se estremeció regresando a su casa cuando la pantalla mostraba la imagen de la patrulla alejándose a toda velocidad dejando atrás un manchón oscuro en el asfalto junto a uno rojizo.

Corrió a tomar el mando y le cambio, solo presiono una vez el botón sin importarle lo que sintonizada. La tarea de levantar su ropa de nuevo fue abandonada y se dirigió a la cocina en donde con urgencia tomo una copa de vino, le sirvió la mitad y se lo trago en un sorbo suspirando agitada para luego servirse un poco más pero esta vez lo bebería con calma.

Fue hasta el sofá y solo se sentó en silencio, su estómago rugió por la falta de alimento pero no quería nada. El estruendo de la pantalla la hizo alejarse de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa vio el béisbol repetido de la semana pasada, lo sabía porque ella la había forzado a verlo juntas.

El deseo de tener a la morocha a su lado se acrecentó y solo pudo suspirar llevándose la copa a los labios pero un golpeteo en la puerta la detuvo. Sorprendida miro a todos lados y se acercó a la puerta confundida hasta que la abrió sonriendo de manera inmediata al verla frente a ella.

-Ey, Maur –. Sin esperar invitación la morocha se introdujo en la casa, cargaba un par de cajas de plástico y un visible paquete de cerveza –Pensé que querrías comer algo...

Soltó sin mirar a la cobriza que la seguía sus movimientos hasta que se paró tras ella y acaricio suavemente su brazo sintiendo el vendaje de este a la altura del bícep.

-Deberías estar descansando –. Susurro con dolor recordándola en el suelo.

-Eso hare... bueno, luego de comer que en el recinto no me dejaron entre tanto papeleo que tuve que llenar –. Jane sonrió traviesamente –Anda, aquí está tu plato.

Maura suspiro tomándolo y juntas volvieron a la sala donde se acomodaron a ver el juego de nuevo, no hubo una conversación profunda o algo así, solo disfrutaron de su compañía junto a sus alimentos y varias bebidas. Jane no permitió a la doctora moverse, se encargó de limpiar y guardar todo en la cocina para luego llevar a arrastras a la mujer que se negaba a dormir, el miedo en sus ojos aceitunas era evidente para la detective pero no lo menciono.

-Veremos un poco de tu documental de libélulas y ya verás cómo caemos enseguida –. Sonrió acomodando a su amiga en su cama, era la primera vez que encendería aquel televisor.

Se acomodó a su lado prometiéndose solo quedarse hasta que la forense durmiera y por unos minutos todo parecía estar bien, pudo escuchar como su respiración se ralentizaba y sonrió satisfecha. El televisor contaba algo con monotonía adormeciéndola poco a poco pero de pronto a su lado, la cobriza empezó a removerse cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Jane se levantó un poco mirándola en silencio y el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a la forense llorar entre sueños, se acercó lo más que pudo y la acomodo entre sus brazos.

Maura poco a poco volvió a quedarse inmóvil aferrándose a ella con fuerza y respirando contra su cuello, obligando a la detective a no permitirse estremecer por miedo a despertarla –Jane...

La morocha sonrió levemente notando la voz patosa –¿Qué pasa? Maur.

-No te apartes de mí lado… nunca… –. Susurro la cobriza dormida.

Jane la miro y sin pensarlo realmente, bajo la cabeza girando hacia ella robándole un inocente roce en los labios con los propios y casi contra ellos, susurro –No podría aunque quisiera...

xxxxxxxxxx

En una habitación oscura y mugrienta con la única decoración de un catre viejo, una estufa eléctrica, una televisión de los 70´s y varios casquillos por el suelo el olor a pólvora inundaba el lugar. El hombre limpiaba con tranquilidad su rifle, aun lo sentía incómodo entre sus manos pero le era útil.

La televisión repetía la noticia que había circulado todo el día, el robo de un banco al centro dela ciudad. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro en cuanto lo vio pero el vibrar de su móvil lo interrumpió causando un gruñido de su parte, visiblemente molesto contesto.

-¿Qué quieres? Perra… creí que no querías saber nada de mí.

 _Deja los insultos para luego y dime ¿Por qué carajos te están buscando?_

El hombre bufo –Eso es algo que no te interesa…

 _Genial, así que cuando vengan de nuevo a preguntarme por ti… entregare este móvil y listo._

Sin más la llamada finalizo, el hombre apretó con todas sus fuerzas el móvil escuchando el crujir leve de plástico pero el sonido de un disparo lo detuvo, lo reconocería donde fue. Ese era su tiro. Se giró a la pantalla con una sonrisa que de un momento a otro se convirtió en una mueca de furia…

" _ **La paramédica y el sospechoso han caído al suelo, aún se desconoce de dónde vinieron esos disparos pero la policía supone que es de un cómplice borrando cabos sueltos. Por suerte la agente Jane Rizzoli, detective de homicidios que se había infiltrado al banco como asistente medico lo sospecho… en pantalla podemos ver como levanta al sospechoso y lo introduce en la patrulle protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo de algún nuevo atentado.**_

 _ **De esta manera, la detective ha conseguido rescatar una gran pista que sin duda llevara a la detención de los demás implicados en este histórico robo.**_

 _ **La detective Rizzoli, ha sido condecorada en varias ocasiones por su valor en sus funciones y es una de las mujeres más jóvenes en llegar a su puesto. Los rumores indican que el alcalde y su oficina se plantean entregarle las llaves de la ciudad y tal vez un rango más para su carrera. Una excelente recompensa para una mujer que sin miedo cumplió su deber salvando a 29 personas; incluyendo a un paramédico caído durante el tiroteo a las afueras del banco, tres guardias y veintitrés rehenes entre los que se encontraba un bebe de solo 10 meses de vida, junto a los dos sospechosos sobrevivientes que se encuentran en custodia protegida en el hospital central de la ciudad…"**_

… dio un gran grito de enojo y lanzo su móvil contra la pared destruyéndolo, respiraba agitado y apretaba la mandíbula deseando sacar su enojo lo más pronto posible hasta que la fotografía de la policía apareció en la pantalla llamando su atención.

-Sabía que no eras médica… –. Susurro tomando una bala con la que apunto justo a la frente de la sonriente morocha en uniforme –… detective Rizzoli… –. Sonrió levemente hasta que otro teléfono llamo su atención con su pitido, ni siquiera miro la pantalla solo respondió –Los veré en los muelles, no tarden.

Y sin más tomo su pistola que hasta el momento se había encontrado descansando en el catre, recogió su maleta y abandono el mugriento lugar. Aferrando con sus dedos aquella bala…

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Probablemente me quieran golpear por lo extenso que salió, espero que no quedara muy pesado o confuso. También espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que si no fue así pueden decirme en que falle, a fin las criticas siempre sirven y te fuerzan a mejorar. Así que no tengan pena._

 _Como ya habrán notado, no tengo un día especial para actualizar pero tratare de que sean todos en miércoles o martes dependiendo como este de cargada de trabajo ademas claro de que tengo que seguir avanzando con mis otras historias._

 _Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios, saludos._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cap 13**_

El sonido del despertador irrumpió con fuerza en la habitación provocando que los cuerpos se removieran incomodos. Maura abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo una pausada respiración contra su cuerpo y un peso sobre su cintura, no puedo evitar sonreír aun con el estridente sonido de fondo. Deseo tanto no moverse pero sabía que si el ruido continuaba al final ocurriría lo que no quería y eso era que su acompañante despertara así que con pesadez saco uno de sus brazos de la calidez de la manta para estirarlo hasta el maldito aparato que silencio con un golpe.

Suspiro levemente una vez que todo se encontró en silencio, con la sonrisa aun en sus labios se dio la vuelta colocándose de frente a la morena que movía sus labios como si susurrara cosas pero ninguna palabra escapo de ellos. Sin pensarlo su mano libre subió por el brazo herido de la detective tratando de no hacerle daño hasta que llego a su rostro y con delicadeza aparto un mechón de cabello que le obstruía la hermosa vista del rostro relajado que por desgracia, apretó los ojos e inhalo profundamente.

-Cinco minutos más...

Maura sonrió al escuchar el murmullo de la morena y por más que quiso decirle que podrían quedarse así toda la vida, no pudo. Su deber gano aquella batalla –Debemos ir a trabajar.

-Creí que te habían dado días, por el estrés –. Respondió Jane aun con los ojos cerrados pero en su voz se notaba ya despierta.

-Lo hicieron pero prefiero trabajar, tener la mente ocupada me ayudada a no rememorar los sucesos traumáticos.

Jane suspiro y abrió los ojos con lentitud, enseguida se topó con los aceitunas de la forense y sonrió –En resumen, eres empollona.

La risa de la cobriza fue música para sus oídos –Ese término está mal utilizado, no pertenezco a ninguna clase de criatura ovípara y por lo tanto no cuento con las facultades para empollar ninguna cría en gestación.

Fue el turno de reír de la morocha –Solo es una comparación, ya sabes, por eso de que las gallinas no se levantan... olvídalo.

Maura sonrió –Lo entiendo, bueno ¿qué quieres de desayunar?

-Nada que sea sano –. Jane sonrió de lado pero al ver el reloj a espaldas de la mujer bufo –Pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

-Pero es el alimento más importante del día y yo... yo... quería prepararte algo para agradecerte que te quedaras a mi lado esta noche

Jane alejo su brazo de la cobriza y por ende su cuerpo al acomodarse boca arriba; enseguida ambas sintieron la ausencia de la otra y como imanes sus miradas volvieron a conectarse –Lo siento, Maur. Pero no tengo ropa aquí, ya no me queda así que tendré que pasar a mi apartamento a cambiarme.

Maura sonrió con los ojos brillantes –Ese no es problema, puedo prestarte algo o meter uno de tus trajes a lavar mientras nos duchamos y desayunamos...

-¿Ahora nos duchamos juntas? Maura que atrevida –. Sonrió la morena con picares ampliándola al ver como su amiga se ruborizaba.

-No... yo no insinuaba... yo quería decir...

Jane soltó una carcajada y palmeo la mano de su amiga –Tranquila, doc.

Se sentó en la cama aun riendo mirando la mueca de disgusto que Maura había formado en su rostro a causa de la bromita –Muy graciosa, detective.

-Lo sé –. La miro por un momento y le guiño el ojo con cierta coquetería, se estiro dejando de ver a la forense que sonrió levemente –Pero creo que tendré que desechar la invitación, no tengo aquí mi placa. Deje todo cuando pase a cambiarme luego del hospital.

Maura suspiro vencida y asintió –Esta bien...

Jane vio su desánimo y no pudo evitar girarse un poco colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de la cobriza que fijo sus ojos en ella –Ey, te prometo que pronto desayunaremos y nos quedaremos todo el día aquí descansando... hasta prometo ver uno de tus documentales... –. La mujer sonrió asintiendo –... pero hasta que agarre a este asesino, luego tomaremos unos días que sin duda nos deben.

Maura asintió y su corazón se aceleró solo de imaginar aquellas cortas vacaciones juntas, tal vez entonces sería un buen momento o tendría el valor de decir algo más directo –¿Lo prometes?

Jane término de atarse sus deportivas para luego girar su cabeza hacia ella –Lo prometo.

Ambas se sonrieron y sin más se pusieron de pie sintiendo el frio de la lejanía que sus cuerpos ampliaban cada vez más, cada una por su lado suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin duda, aquel había sido un maravilloso despertar.

oooooooooo

Korsak aferro un pañuelo contra su nariz y gruño; se encontraba en medio del área de carga y descarga de los muelles, un lugar perfecto para tirar un cuerpo o en este caso, dos de ellos. Yacían junto a un camión bancario blindado con ambas puertas abiertas de par en par incluyendo las traseras que daban acceso a la caja de dinero pero ahí no había ni un simple dólar.

Frankie apareció a su lado con libreta en mano sin que el aroma lo molestara –Bueno, creo que no hay sushi fresco hoy.

-Detesto el sushi –. Gruño el mayor y el italiano solo pudo sonreír por lo bajo –¿Que dicen los encargados del lugar?

-Pues, están molestos porque detuvimos todas las entregas pero además de eso, nada útil. Los guardias no vieron nada y no hay entradas forzadas.

Korsak asintió a la información mirando a su alrededor –Este lugar es perfecto para dejar un cadáver, la peste los cubriría pero lo raro es...

-... lo raro es que ni siquiera intentaron ocultarlos, los hubiéramos encontrado tal vez una semana después –. Jane apareció en el lugar caminando con seguridad con su cabello sujetado en una coleta –Es como si hubieran querido que los halláramos.

-Exacto –. Korsak la saludo en silencio pero luego junto a Frankie miro alrededor buscando algo, o mejor dicho alguien –¿Y la doctora?

-Maura viene aparte –. Susurro la morena colocándose en cuclillas para ver mejor los cuerpos –No debe tardar...

Frankie suspiro con desanimo –No me digas que volvieron a pelear.

-No lo hicimos, es solo que tuve que ir a mi departamento a vestirme. Es todo.

Lo hombres se miraron pícaramente –Así que pasaron la noche juntas...

Soltó Korsak juguetonamente empujando con su hombro a Frankie rio –... y evidentemente se quedaron dormidas luego, sino no tendrías el cabello atado que es lo que acostumbras cuando no te da tiempo para peinarte.

Jane levanto su mirada fría que se fijó en ellos que solo la miraban sonriendo, Korsak levanto los hombros –Bueno, es normal luego de una agitada noche.

Ambos empezaron a reír provocando un bufido por parte de la morena que se puso de pie encarándolos –Déjense de tonterías, solo dormimos... tuve que quedarme... ella tenía miedo...

Las risas se detuvieron y la miraron con preocupación, Korsak coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la detective –Es normal luego de todo lo que paso...

-Si, con un buen descanso veras como lo deja atrás –. Afirmo Frankie sonriéndole levemente a su hermana que se veía preocupada.

Jane suspiro asintiendo –Eso espero... con mis pesadillas se lo horrible que se siente no sentirse segura ni al cerrar los ojos, no le deseo eso a nadie y menos a ella.

Las palabras de la detective eran sinceras y sus compañeros podían verlo. Sonrieron un poco al ver su unión con la cobriza aunque no por lo que la pobre estaba pasando. El golpeteo de tacones contra el suelo los hizo girar la mirada hacia la doctora que caminaba hacia ellos con su maletín en mano.

Todos levantaron las manos como saludo y fingieron una sonrisa inocente aunque la mujer noto en sus miradas la preocupación por ella. Quiso decir algo, lo que fuera para que lo olvidaran pero sabía que eso no pasaría; eran su familia y como tal se preocuparían por más que dijera que estaba bien, en su interior sintió el gran cariño que tenía hacia aquellos hombres y que sin duda era reciproco, y por ello sonrió como si nada ocurriera. Con su apoyo le bastaba para sentirse mejor y aunque ralentizo un poco sus pasos al ver la sangre que había fluido de los cuerpos, siguió avanzando hacia ellos.

-Buenos días, detectives.

-Hola, doc –. Saludaron a la vez los hombres con una sonrisa mientras ella ya se acomodaba en cuclillas abriendo su maletín.

Jane noto la duda en la cobriza para tocar los cuerpos y se acercó agachándose a su lado –Puedes ir a descansar si lo prefieres, lo sabes ¿no?

Maura la miro con una sonrisa y asintió –Voy a trabajar.

-¿Segura? –. La doctora asintió y Jane le sonrió –Muy bien, entonces ¿que tenemos?...

oooooooooo

En uno de los suburbios, a las afueras dela ciudad, se encontraba en completa normalidad. Con los niños jugando y riendo en las calles, algunas madres observándolos desde sus porches mientras conversan amenamente entre ellas, contados autos pasaban por el lugar entre periodos muy largos de tiempo. El otoño se acercaba y en las copas de los árboles que lentamente cambiaba de tono, era una prueba fehaciente.

En una de las tantas casas del lugar la música sobresalía, no era común pero a nadie le pareció extraño o le molesto aun cuando los cristales del sitio cimbraban levemente produciendo un zumbido aunque si alguien deseaba quejarse, sería un poco difícil.

-Oh well, I´m the type of guy who will never settle down…

El timbre había sido desactivado, las ventanas tenían las cortinas corridas además de ser cubiertas por mantas y en medio de la sala un hombre cantaba a todo pulmón mientras bailaba rítmicamente con el viejo ritmo.

-… where pretty girls are well, you know that I´m around…

El hombre era uno cualquiera; de complexión gruesa pero no gordo mórbido, gafas cuadradas que se resbalaban por su nariz redondilla levemente rojiza, su sonrisa tranquila le daba a su rostro una imagen afable. Su trasero se movía con gracia y tal vez si alguien lo viera, reirá de su ánimo pero no de manera burlona si no de una forma disfrutable hasta que tal vez desearas unirte.

Se dio la vuelta con una brillante sonrisa y miro a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, sentada en una de las sillas de su comedor viéndolo llena de terror con un mar de lágrimas sobre su rostro, con su boca cubierta con una cinta adhesiva, y alrededor de sus muñecas. Quiso retroceder al ver como el bailarín jugaba con una fusta con picos de metal y con le acaricio el cuello.

-… I hug´em and I squeeze´em they don´t even know my name… They call me the wanderer… Yeah, the wanderer… I roam around, around, around…

Con fuerza tomo a la mujer por el mentón evitando que siguiera zarandeándose, sonrió de lado y depósito besos por su mejilla, y su cabeza a la que también le acaricio.

-Mi amor, recuerdas como le cantaba está a Sarah… –. La mujer bajo la mirada y derramo varias lagrimas más –¿Recuerdas? Perra –. Esta lo miro suplicando en silencio que no la lastimara pero asintió a la pregunta –Que bien… pensé que ya habías olvidado tu fallo, y eso solo significaría que tendría que recordártelo…

Dejo caer con poca fuerza la fusta sobre los muslos de la mujer que soltó un alarido aunque fue más de terror que dolor. Un cuerpo en el suelo empezó a saltar, se encontraba con la frente sangrante y las manos y pies atados con firmeza por cinta adhesiva, así como unos cuantos nudos de cuerda, miraba con rencor al regordete hombre que al verlo dejo su lado jovial.

-… parece que tu querido amante despertó –. La mujer intento girar un poco para verlo pero en cuanto su rostro se movió, recibió una bofetada que lo regreso al frente –Por esta mierda, la dejaste sola –. Gruño el hombre mirando al caído que saltaba y de golpe le propino una firme patada en el abdomen, obligándolo a que se quedara inmóvil. Sonrió y lo levanto –Iremos a jugar al sótano…

La mujer soltó alaridos que no fueron escuchados por el hombre que se alejó tarareando la canción llevando arrastras al otro que luchaba con sus amarres…

oooooooooo

La detective entro al recinto con café en mano y su mirada perdida en su móvil, Nina en cuanto la vio se acercó corriendo –Jane…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo lo que me pediste –. Nina le mostro su tableta y enseguida ambas se dirigieron hacia la sala de informática donde las múltiples pantallas ya mostraban la información.

-¿Los chicos dijeron las verdad?

La afroamericana asintió y dividió la pantalla –Bryan Sinclair es un tecnólogo de la universidad de Massachusetts, estudia informativa avanzada y programación; es un chico genio según los registros. Por desgracia, también es cierto lo de su madre que sufre una grave enfermedad… el tratamiento es caro y su sueldo de asistente domestica no es suficiente, en especial después de que lo tuvo que dejar.

Jane asintió en silencio –Envíale la información al fiscal, hable ayer con el… esperamos que pueda ayudarlo. ¿Qué hay de Watson?

Nina abrió varios archivos policiales –Es un recurrente pero siempre delitos menores…

-SI, usualmente lo contrata mafiosos de poca monta para asustar a dueños de locales o a los deudores… he sabido que el bueno en tronar dedos pero nunca ha matado a nadie.

-Exacto; por otro lado, Harry Watson. Es su hermano mayor, fue un gran atleta en su juventud por desgracia un accidente de auto lo dejo en coma por varios meses, cuando ya todos creían que no volvía despertó pero su cerebro había sufrido mucho en golpes y una ausencia de oxigeno de 8 minutos –. Jane suspiro e hizo una mueca de dolor, su compañera asintió –Si, es horrible. Como es evidente sus facultades no regresaron por completo y jamás lo harán, necesita asistencia de por vida.

-Dios… –. La morena bajo la mirada y negó –Manda todo, tratare de que el fiscal los ayude a ambos.

Nina asintió –¿Aunque signifique aceptar la cena?

La detective hizo una mueca de horror y asco que hizo reír a su compañera –No, todo menos ello. Además está prohibido, tengo el pretexto perfecto –. Ambas rieron con complicidad hasta que la morocha endureció la mirada –¿Qué sabes del guardia que casi me mata?

Nina asintió –Jerry Turner, es un buen chico. Huérfano y veterano de Irak, por desgracia siempre a estado con malas compañías. Las pandillas son parte de su vida desde pequeño, el nombre de Terry Lower sale mucho en sus archivos.

Jane salto –¿La segunda víctima?

-Ajam… –. Korsak apareció en la sala seguido por Frankie que silenciosamente se escurrió hasta la mesa favorita de Nina y dejo un latte con chispas de chocolate junto al monitor, su hermana lo observo de reojo y sonrió sin decir nada –… creo que se conocían mucho.

La morena se acercó lentamente a las pantallas observando las imágenes –Creo que tendremos que volver a visitar a "la rata Nicky" –. Susurro para sí misma, apuntando de inmediato la idea de no llevar a la cobriza además era demasiado pronto para meterla en una situación estresante –Hombre banco…

No siquiera los pasos de la forense alejaron a la detective de sus pensamientos. Maura la observo a ella y a las distintas imágenes de los hombres –Termine de examinar los cuerpos.

Eso causo que Jane girada a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la informática corría a su computadora para acceder a las imágenes recién actualizadas –Eso fue rápido… hasta para ti.

Maura bajo la mirada y su amiga se acercó tomándole la mano –No quería estar quieta además… –. Sonrió ampliamente y los demás detectives afilaron su oído –… prometiste vacaciones luego de este caso así que estaba pensando en tal vez un poco de playa francesa ¿Qué dices?

Jane palideció –Digo que… no hay duda en que tenemos una idea muy diferente de vacaciones. Yo pensaba en un lago o algo así…

Korsak no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada llamando la atención de la pareja, la morena lo miro mal pero este ni se inmuto mientras se acercaba a palmearle la espalda –Bueno, creo que ahora deberás aprender a vacacionar con estilo.

-¡Me voy a quedar en quiebra! –. Se quejó la detective y cuando vio que la cobriza iba a decir algo cubrió sus labios con uno de sus dedos mirándola –Y no, no pienso dejar que pagues todo tu…

La forense bufo y la morena suspiro mientras Korsak a su lado le susurraba –Así que un viaje romántico, eso no me lo dijiste.

-Shhhh, no te interesa lo que haga en mi tiempo libre –. Gruño Jane.

-Cierto pero tal vez luego debas revisar una agencia de viajes que me ayudo en mi tercer matrimonio… barato y romántico era su lema –. Vince se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo la mirada de la morena que solo fue agresiva al principio, luego poco a poco empezó a tener dudas a la vez que de reojo observaba a la cobriza.

-Ay que lindo, su primer viaje de parejas… le diré a mamá que les tome fotos antes de que se vayan –. Susurro un sonriente Frankie a un lado.

-Ni se te ocurra –. Lo amenazo Jane y el italiano soltó una carcajada –Si lo haces, tal vez yo deba comentarle que Nina debería ir más a cenar… a cocinar ella para probarla…

El pobre palideció de inmediato –No… yo… no se…

La detective sonrió triunfal –Déjalo y también deja tus tontos comentarios.

-¡Lo tengo! –. La voz de Nina interrumpió la discusión de los hermano que miraron a las pantallas –Empecemos con el tercer asaltante, su nombre es Albert Miller. Contador durante toda su vida, fue parte de la infantería durante Vietnam, tenía su propio despacho y contaba con bastantes clientes que lo apreciaban por sus precios moderados, era un buen hombre. Por desgracia, hace un par de años su esposa fue diagnosticada con Alzhéimer, ella en una de sus crisis cayo por las escaleras y fue internada en una casa de cuidados de la mejor clase…

-Me suena a Watson –. Interrumpió Frankie y los demás detectives asintieron.

-Demasiado… ¿su bala? –. Nina de inmediato puso las fotografías ampliadas que ella misma había tomado, Jane apretó los labios y comenzó a sobarse las manos –Parece que nuestro chico firmo…

En la bala alargada del rifle se encontraba grabado con delicadeza… _**"3 pm".**_

Todos se tensaron, Vince corrió por la pizarra que usualmente se encontraba hasta sus escritorios mientras Frankie ya imprimía las imágenes. Jane observaba en silencio y los dejo hacer a la vez que su cabeza comenzaba a unir ideas, la forense a su lado la miro sin interrumpirla.

-Nina ¿Qué pasa con los guardias? –. Todos se detuvieron para ver a la afroamericana que tecleo varias veces hasta sacar las fotografías de los hombres.

-Scott Burnes y Trevor Sandoval, son los dos guardias de los muelles… el primero, veterano de Afganistán condecorado. Es un buen chico que solo ha tenido trabajos de bajo perfil y por lo cual, entro en bancarrota y su mujer lo dejo quitándole la custodia completa de sus hijos. El segundo por su parte, también fue soldado pero uno forzoso, a cambio de su servicio militar no lo metieron a la cárcel por robo de autos. De todos modos salió bien, al terminar se casó y su mujer está esperando su primer hijo, tiene cierto tiempo en la empresa pero no han aceptado pagarle más, le pagan casi lo básico.

Todos negaron por lo bajo, Jane que se mantenía viendo la pizarra susurro –Desgraciados… todos eran tipos desafortunados.

Vince la escucho y dejo las pantallas para acercarse a la morena –Tienes razón…

La detective se giró hacia la forense –¿Cómo murieron? ¿Fue nuestro chico?

Maura dio un paso al frente y las fotografías mostraron los cadáveres –El señor Burnes tiene heridas de fogueo perimortem en la espalda, una de sus costillas se rompió perforando su pulmón izquierdo…

-¿Eso lo mato? –. Pregunto Vince.

La mujer negó –No, el disparo definitivo impacto su hígado perforándolo, le provoco una lenta muerte gracias a las hemorragias internas.

Jane se acercó a la computadora y tecleo un par de cosas, la imagen de la bala enseguida apareció frente a todos – _ **P.B**_ … ¿Qué es _**PB**_? –. Todos levantaron los hombros –Maur ¿Qué paso con Sandoval?

La cobriza se colocó a su lado y mostro las fotografías del hombre que parecía haber sido golpeado en múltiples ocasiones por algo redondo que marco su piel dejando pedazos golpeados, al final un disparo a la altura del hígado. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Se ensaño con el –. Susurro Vince –Parece un queso…

Jane miro a su amiga –¿Qué le hizo las marcas?

Maura vio la fotografía –No estoy segura, son bolas de no más de dos centímetros de diámetro con una velocidad de mas 60mph…

-… suena a un lanzamiento malo –. Soltó Frankie con Jane asintiendo a su espalda, la cobriza negó pero por un momento se quedó pensando.

-Es casi irónico –. Susurro Jane dándole enter a la computadora, la imagen de una bala con un círculo y dos semi curvas inversas paralelamente –Soy la única que cree que parece una bola de béisbol.

El silencio se hizo presente entre todos y Vince suspiro –Algo me está sonando muy mal…

-¡Siiii! –. Todos dieron un brinco al escuchar el alarido de Nina, a la que miraron dubitativamente y esta dejo de brincar los brazos arriba hasta verse como el centro de su atención –Lo siento… –. Bajo los brazos lentamente y salto a la computadora a teclear –Termine de romper la seguridad del banco…

-Eso es un delito ¿no? –. Maura miro acusatoriamente a Jane que de inmediato salto alejándose de ella.

-¿Qué tienes?

-A nuestro ex gerente, Charles Wells –. La imagen de un hombre regordete de cabellos castaños y mirada afable lleno el lugar –Una carrera brillante, vida común y corriente, familia normal hasta hace casi dos años atrás…

-¿Qué paso?

Nina suspiro –… su hija murió ahogada, al parecer su esposa la perdió de tiempo un instante y la pequeña cayó a un lago, cuando la sacaron fue demasiado tarde –. Todos bajaron la mirada con pena –Luego todo cayó en picada, se separó de su esposa y esta de inmediato se volvió a casar, empezó a apostar y a descuidar su trabajo, tiene varias quejas por agresividad hacia sus compañeras, Parker hizo que lo despidieran y para mejorarlo… es cazador.

-Ahí está nuestro hombre… –. Jane se puso de pie junto a Vince y Frankie, que se movieron con velocidad hacia sus escritorios a tomar sus armas –¿Domicilio?

-No sé –. Todos se detuvieron –Desde el divorcio, no tiene uno fijo pero su ex esposa se quedó con la casa y vive ahí con su marido.

Todos suspiraron –Pobre tonto –. Agrego Frankie junto a Vince que asintió.

-Pues, tendremos que dividirnos –. Jane miro a los hombres que se congelaron –Vayan ustedes con la mujer, yo iré con la rata…

-No puedes ir sola –. Grito de inmediato Frankie y Maura se acercó corriendo a la detective.

-No –. Dijo mirando a la cobriza que hizo un puchero haciéndola sonreír a la vez que por lo bajo le tomo la mano –La ratita ya me conoce, así que no hay problema… no está en negociación, nos vemos a la vuelta.

* * *

 ** _Hola._**

 ** _Querrán golpearme por lo largo pero es que realmente no es mi culpa, bueno si, pero es que simplemente escribo y no paro aunque creo que me quedo un poco pesado el ultimo trozo, no se. Ahí ustedes me dicen y también díganme si les gusto o no._**

 ** _Bueno, la canción que canta nuestro carismático amigo es "The Wanderer" por Dion de 1961. Un clásico que hasta los simpson han cantado xD_**

 ** _Saludos a todos, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima semana (creo, no estoy segura como fluyan las ideas) xD_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**ALERTA-** Este capítulo contiene escenas de sangre explicitas y algo chocantes para las personas sensibles. Niños absténganse de leer._

 _ **Cap 14**_

Vince sonreía mientras entraban en el pequeño suburbio de viviendas a las afueras de la ciudad; a su lado Frankie gruñía alejando las gafas oscuras de su rostro. El lugar era tan tranquilo y común que su aura inundo a los agentes que casi paseaban por las calles buscando la casa indicada como si solo fueran unas personas más en la comunidad que tal vez visita a un amigo o pariente.

-… ¿Nos darán libre mañana? –. El italiano miro a su superior con ilusión en su mirar, casi como un niño pequeño deseoso de un helado al final de la jornada.

Vince suspiro sonriendo hacia el camino fijándose detenidamente en las señalizaciones donde se dictaminaban los diferentes nombres de las calles –No sé, al jefe le encanta el juego y creo que su cuñado consiguió boletos pero si no atrapamos pronto a este loco… no creo que nos deje ir tan fácil.

Un suspiro desanimado lleno el ambiente a la vez que su locutor se removía con tristeza en su asiento –Quiero un perrito caliente y una cerveza fría…

Lloriqueo provocando la risa de su superior que negó con la cabeza aunque en su interior podía sentir la necesidad de aquella simple combinación tan importante y deliciosa; de golpe algo llamo a sus ojos y de inmediato orillo el auto hasta detenerse frente a una casa de arquitectura simple con porche, por completo en blanco con algunos detalles en durazno fuerte pero nada sobresaliente o especial.

Los niños jugaban y sus madres conversaban vigilantes ante cualquier amenaza; en cuanto los vieron descender del auto fueron observados con duda y desconfianza pero ninguna dijo ni una palabra, solo los siguieron en silencio con sus miradas. Los hombres se acomodaron los sacos y avanzaron con paso calmado por el jardín verde levemente opaco, no se fijaron en los vecinos solo miraron hacia la puerta del garaje y de la casa así como en las ventanas donde el movimiento era nulo aunque eso tampoco parecía normal, se notaba oscuridad en el interior como si el lugar se encontrara abandonado pero el susurro de la música de la estrofa final que se repetía una y otra vez les decía que había algo en el interior, les acrecentaba la ansiedad en sus interiores que murmuraban que algo no estaba bien.

Los maderos resonaron bajo el peso de sus pies al pisar el primer escalón del porche, la música sonaba con intensidad pero no dejaba de repetirse y ambos se miraron con duda hasta que el italiano desenfundo lentamente su arma. Korsak imito a su compañero ignorando como a sus espaldas las mujeres corrían a sujetar a sus hijos y casi arrastrarlos hasta sus hogares.

-Puerta abierta –. En un paso ágil Frankie se acomodó a un costado de la puerta cubriéndose con ella y observo un poco del interior, bueno lo que la abertura le permitía sin tocarla ni un poco.

Korsak se colocó al otro lado y miro con expectativa a su compañero que asintió, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y abrió la puerta entrando al lugar seguido de cerca por el italiano. Caminaron por el vestíbulo cuidando que sus pasos no resonaran, la música era atronadora en sus oídos y muy molesta con solo el estribillo final de la canción seguido por el rasgar del disco de acetato. Continuaron avanzando dividiéndose; Korsak fue hasta la sala donde en medio se encontraba una silla volteada con cinta pegada en los reposabrazos y en las patas delanteras, rastros de sangre dibujaban un extraño patrón en el suelo y aunque se fijó en ellas continuo avanzando revisando en cada escondite con su arma en alto.

Al otro lado; Frankie se movía con rapidez por el comedor donde los platos se encontraban servidos pero ya se habían enfriado según noto al pasar su mano por encima, vio un vaso caído que derramo su liquido por toda la mesa y un tenedor en el suelo. Era obvio que algo había pasado y había tomado por sorpresa a los habitantes del lugar pero no encontraba rastro de ellos y eso comenzaba a tensarlo, continuo con su avance hacia la cocina donde la encimera se encontraban desordenadas con los cajoneras volcadas sobre ella con los cubiertos y utensilios de cocina por donde quiera. La puerta se abrió de golpe y se giró apuntando al lugar pero Korsak levanto las manos, el joven suspiro bajando su arma.

-Sígueme… –. Susurro el superior y de inmediato se dio la vuelta.

El joven detective lo siguió con su arma apuntando al suelo pero listo para en cualquier momento levantarla, atento recorría la habitación de junto donde era una pequeña sala de música desde donde el tocadiscos no paraba de sonar pero no entraron en ella, se dirigieron al pasillo en medio de las alas de la casa donde bajo las escaleras había una puerta oculta que se estaba abierta.

Se volvieron a posicionar a los costados de esta y cuando Korsak dio la señal, Frankie termino de abrir la puerta. Ambos entraron al lugar, con sus lámparas de mano encendidas bajaron las escaleras de madera que conducían hacia un sótano amplio que parecía ser la sala de ejercicios y televisión del sitio, ni un ruido existía en el lugar a excepción de sus pasos que casi no rozaban el suelo para no llamar la atención de nadie pero al dar la vuelta hacia donde solo podían ver una caminadora se quedaron inmóviles.

En la barra aérea para flexiones colgaba un cuerpo masculino con el cuerpo lleno de cardenales, su rostro había sido deformado por golpes contundentes y su sangre había formado un charco en el suelo junto a sus tripas que se habían desparramado ya que su vientre había sido cortado de lado a lado. Sus pies rozaban en el suelo y sus calcetines se habían colorado más de la mitad por el líquido con el que entraron en contacto, sus muñecas desgarradas por la soga gruesa casi de uso marítimo aguantaban el peso muerto aunque era evidente que ya habían sido rotas hace mucho.

Ninguno dijo palabra, continuaron su recorrido y al ir al otro lado de las escaleras había un sofá amplio y una pantalla enorme empotrada en la pared pero a un costado había una chimenea, o mejor dicho, una copia de esta de las que no producían ni calor ni llamas. Frente a esta yacía una cabeza cercenada con brusquedad en los cortes, sin cuidado alguno casi había sido arrancada del cuello del cuerpo que se encontraba tirado en medio del lugar con múltiples puñaladas en todo el torso.

Los hombres jamás se habían topado con tal imagen tan dantesca y por primera vez, sus cuerpos desearon expulsar sus almuerzos pero soportaron mirando a otro lado.

-Llamare a los equipos de la morgue… –. Susurro Frankie volteando de nuevo hacia su compañero que miraba hacia la pantalla con visible tensión, lo imito y se quedó inmóvil con su celular en la mano.

-Llama a Jane…

Fue lo único que dijo Korsak antes de salir del lugar seguido por el joven que dio una última mirada a su espalda mientras llamaba a la jefatura…

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane detuvo su auto frente a un bar, aun cuando era tan temprano lucia bastante atiborrado de hombres grandes que hablaban con un extraño acento extranjero. Miro por los espejos y noto casi de inmediato a una camioneta de escucha estacionada a un par de cuadras disfrazada como una de electricidad que revisaban las instalaciones de las casas, de una en una para poder tomarse su tiempo. Gruño con frustración, algo en su interior le dijo que no hiciera nada estúpido pero antes de ponerle atención se despojó de la funda de su arma con esta incluida y la oculto en su guantero junto a su placa, se quitó su saco y lo lanzo al asiento trasero.

Bajo del vehículo y se detuvo un instante para dejar sus cabellos al aire alborotándolos un poco, camino hacia la entrada donde enseguida fue presa de atención. Sabía que no solo era por su belleza sino porque la gente no la reconocía pero aun así no se detuvo, con seguridad entro al lugar y su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo pero lo ignoro suponiendo el porqué.

No le costó demasiado encontrar a la "rata Nicky" que reía bebiendo una cerveza junto a la barra, no parecía estar con alguien en especial, simplemente estaba ahí comentando las jugadas de hockey que pasaban por la pantalla del lugar. En un rincón alejado se veía un hombre mayor que bebía rodeado de varios enormes compañeros que observaban con desconfianza a todos lados pero en cuanto se fijaron en su presencia sus ojos permanecieron con ella, esta solo les sonrió y sin titubear se acercó a su blanco.

-Hola Nicky –. Dijo con una voz coqueta causando que el hombre enseguida se girada hacia ella con una sonrisa que se borró en cuanto la vio.

El hombre se tensó y miro a todos lados con temor –¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

La morocha sonrió con simpleza –Dejas a mi hermana embarazada y pretendes que no te venga a saludar… necesito los gastos médicos, listillo.

Nick gruño por lo bajo –No podemos hacerlo luego…

-Nop, ahora mismo vas conmigo allá afuera y me das lo que mi hermanita necesita o te armo una escena aquí frente a tus amigos –. Susurro con agresividad sabiéndose perfectamente escuchada por todos alrededor.

El hombre la miro con fiereza y esta le retorno el gesto, dejándole en claro que no estaba jugando. Este soltó un bufido y le dio un trago profundo a su cerveza hasta finalizarla –Las mujeres solo joden la vida ¿no?

Le dijo a su vecino que rio asintiendo viéndolo como se ponía; Jane le sonrió al público y sin más camino hacia afuera seguida por un molesto hombretón. En cuanto salieron, esta lo guio hasta su auto y se recargo en la puerta del copiloto para mirarlo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Puede que me hayas jodido el día de trabajo…

-No seas llorica, además ni siquiera te has acercado al jefe del lugar así que realmente solo eres un pelmazo en la barra… ni para rata sirves bien –. El hombre la encaro apretando los puños y esta de un salto se puso de pie.

-¿Qué quieres? –. Susurro Nick entre dientes.

Jane saco su móvil sin dejar de verlo y le mostro una imagen, la fotografía del guardia –Tengo a otro de tus amigos detenido con un pie casi en la morgue…

En cuanto lo vio Nick se relajó visiblemente y en su mirada podía verse la pena –Oh, no… no el pequeño…

-¿Qué sabes de él?

-Es Jerry… es un chico de la calle, Terry lo tomo bajo sus alas cuando tenía como 10 años –. Jane asintió y con la mano le indico que siguiera –Lo ayudaba y evitaba que lo mataran, siempre tuvo mala suerte con las personas… entro en el ejército y creí que había dejado la diversión…

-Es cómplice del robo al banco –. Sentencio la detective y el hombre asintió sin sorprenderse.

-Sí Terry tenía algo que ver con ese robo sin duda Jerry estaría con el… eran muy cercanos y el chico siempre buscaba un poco de emoción y dinero fácil –. Nick bufo –Debió pensar que era algo fácil y seguro para llevarlo con él, solo así Terry lo incluía en los trabajos.

Jane asintió guardando su móvil –¿No has escuchado nada del golpe? ¿Algún presumido por ahí?

Nick negó –No, pero los altos están molestos… fue en su territorio y no han recibido su parte.

El móvil de la detective sonó y una imagen nueva apareció en la pantalla, era la imagen de Charles Wells, se la mostro al hombre –¿Lo reconoces?

-El hombre banco… –. Susurro Nick enseguida –Con el andaba Terry, muy callado y amable en modos pero tenía una mirada que daba miedo… como de loco –. Aseguro.

-Genial. Gracias por todo, ratita –. El hombre gruño –Ahora grítame que soy una maldita y que no quieres volver a verme por aquí.

Nick la miro confundido y esta le señalo con la mirada hacia el bar donde un par de hombres parecían estar muy atentos a ellos. De inmediato el hombre le dio un empujón leve –¡A mí que me importa un tonto ultrasonido! ¡Capaz que ni es mío! ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí y no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara de nuevo!

Jane le regreso el empujón pero de inmediato le dio la vuelta al auto abriendo la puerta –¡Eres un maldito! ¡Más vale que le mandes el dinero a mi hermana o te vas a enterar, rata!

Entro al auto con presura y acelero alcanzando a ver por el retrovisor como el hombre se reía, sin duda comentando lo loca que estaba. La morocha suspiro y llamo a la jefatura enseguida pero ni siquiera hablo cuando Nina ya le estaba informando de lo encontrado en la casa Wells.

-Envíame la dirección…

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura arribo al lugar, el vecindario curioso observaban desde los porches de sus hogares y abrazaban a sus hijos o conversaban con los vecinos que se acercaron a las casas más cercanas para ver mejor el movimiento.

Entro a la casa con sus zapatillas resonando a cada paso lento que daba, vio la silla caída y como los peritos enumeraban los diferentes rastros encontrados a primera vista pero la falta de un cadáver le dijo que siguiera. Un par de oficiales se encontraban junto a la puerta del sótano susurrando entre ellos lo poco que habían visto, por supuesto en cuanto la vieron guardaron silencio y le indicaron hacia donde debía seguir.

Las escaleras se encontraban iluminadas así que bajo sin problemas pero casi en cuanto dio la vuelta se topó con el primer cuerpo; Susie ya andaba por el lugar fotografiando todo y se acercó a ella colocándose los guantes sobre sus manos.

-Espero que el corte transversal fuera postmortem –. Susurro su ayudante en cuanto la vio.

La cobriza se acercó un poco al cuerpo cuidando no pisar ninguno de sus restos –Lamento decirte que la coloración en la piel y en las mismas entrañas muestran que fueron perimortem… debió sufrir mucho.

-Esto es una tortura medieval…

-… una muestra de su repudio a su víctima –. Agrego la cobriza ponerse derecha y al girar hacia un costado vio a Korsak al otro lado –¿Dos?

Susie asintió –La ex esposa.

Maura suspiro y asintió, camino hacia su compañero pero casi de inmediato su vista se fue hacia la cabeza y el cuerpo apuñalado.

-Mucho enojo y dolor –. Dijo Korsak al ver como su mirada aceituna se quedaba en el torso intentando contar los cortes pero era imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta sin una radiografía, sin duda no le había importado repetir golpes en un mismo punto.

-Enojo si pero el dolor fue casi nulo, con esa cantidad debe haber muerto con rapidez… posiblemente no sintió más que las primeras… –. Susurro la doctora colocándose en cuclillas junto a la cabeza.

-Creo que con eso debió ser suficiente para que sufriera…

Maura volteo hacia Vince y asintió dándole la razón, de pronto noto un flash casi sobre ella y al levantar la mirada se fijó en su ayudante que veía con preocupación hacia la pared. Por inercia, siguió sus ojos y sintió su alma escapar de su cuerpo…

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane apareció en la escena del crimen y saludo a sus compañeros como siempre pero casi de inmediato noto las miradas tensas siguiéndola, no lo entendió y no le dio importancia. Bajo al sótano e hizo una mueca de desagrado en cuanto vio el cuerpo colgante.

-¿Han comenzado la búsqueda?

-Maura, nada nos asegura que sea el señor Wells… no hay sospechosos –. Sentencio Vince mirando a la mujer que lucía pálida.

En cuanto la voz de la cobriza le llego, Jane se giró hacia ellos escuchando atentamente lo que decían y se acercó sin entender porque la presura de la forense.

-¡Pero ¿Está amenazan…?! –. Maura guardo silencio en cuanto vio ala morocha y se alejó del hombre para acercarse a su amiga a la que sostuvo con fuerza de la mano –Jane…

La detective la miro confundida y le acaricio la mejilla al ver como la cobriza se encontraba a punto de llorar, en su mirar también se veía la preocupación creciente y palpitante en su interior –Maur ¿Qué pasa?

Cuando se giró a ver a su compañero para cuestionarlo pudo verlo. En la pantalla del lugar, pintado con sangre chorreante citaba en grandes letras…

" _ **¿Tengo tu atención? Dve. J. Rizzoli… ¿Me atraparas o te atrapare primero? Conejita"**_

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Espero les haya gustado y que los asesinatos no hayan sido demasiado fuertes. Lamento la tardanza pero como sabrán (los que me siguen en twitter, sino lo haces en mi perfil está) me dio una terrible laringitis que me dejo 3 días sin voz y los demás días revolcándome de malestar, así que hasta ahora e tenido cabeza para escribir._

 _Espero sus comentarios, en especial si no les ha gustado._

 _Saludos y nos vemos pronto._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cap 15**_

-¡Oh, vamos jefe! No puede apartarme del caso...

Jane se removió con visible frustración frente al escritorio de su jefe que se encontraba de pie al otro lado del mueble, miraba a la detective pero cada tanto sus ojos preocupados se iban hacia Korsak que lucía tenso. Aquello a la morocha la tenía sin cuidado, solo eran exageraciones de todos y había intentado convencer a su compañero durante todo el trayecto desde la escena del crimen hasta el recinto aunque no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Te amenazo personalmente, Rizzoli...

-¿Y eso que?... Muchos lo han hecho y es solo para llamar la atención, este loco sabe que estoy en la investigación... –. Casi grito señalando a la pantalla del lugar que se encontraba siempre encendida –… hasta salí en las noticias con nombre y departamento, es obvio que de ahí obtuvo la información.

La detective casi sonrió al ver como su jefe asentía levemente dándole la razón a la vez que Korsak maldecía en silencio los convincentes argumentos de su compañera. Su jefe dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Están seguros de quién es?

Jane de inmediato asintió -Por supuesto, tenemos testimonios que lo colocan junto a la segunda víctima buscando ayudantes, era cómplice en el asalto del banco y los otros sobrevivientes lo han reconocido como autor intelectual. El asesinato de su ex mujer es casi una confesión.

El hombre asintió –Quiero que todos los agentes tengan una fotografía suya, no lo informaremos al público. El alcalde está molesto y no quiere más ruido sobre el tema del banco –. Los agentes asintieron dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar –Rizzoli tendrás un par de patrullas custodiando tu casa y no está a discusión –. La mujer soltó un bufido –Y no hagas nada estúpido de nuevo ¿entendido?

-¿De nuevo? –. Jane lo miro sin comprender.

El hombre gruño –¿Pensaste que los de narcóticos no me llamarían furiosos porque te entrometiste en su investigación? Casi señalas a su informante y lo peor de todo, es que te metiste a un bar de mafiosos rusos sin refuerzos o placa… ¡¿Eso no te suena estúpido? Porque a mi si y más te vale no repetirlo ¿escuchaste?!

La mujer asintió sin discusión, prefirió aceptar el regaño sin rechistar. Era mejor no tentar a la suerte y por el momento seguía en el caso así que bajo la mirada, susurro un _"no se repetirá"_ y salió casi corriendo de la oficina.

Korsak la siguió visiblemente molesto por la actitud relajada de su jefe, era evidente que le importaba más cerrar el caso que la seguridad de la morocha y eso le hacía hervir la sangre aunque también miro con molestia a su compañera que no sabía aceptar cuando debía apartarse; en este trabajo se necesitaba ser temerario, él lo sabía pero no por ello debían ser descuidados, en especial cuando su propia seguridad peligraba.

Jane camino a la sala de informática ignorando la mirada de Korsak o la de su propio hermano que la vio con incredulidad –¿Te dejaron en el caso?

La morocha le sonrió y le apretó la mejilla –Por supuesto, el jefe entendió que no es nada importante –. El italiano se iba a quejar pero su hermana ya lo ignoraba mirando a las pantallas –¿Qué estamos haciendo para encontrarlo?

Nina amplio la fotografía de Charles Wells –Tengo su teléfono pinchado pero evidentemente está apagado, debe estar usando desechables así que estoy buscando en el registro telefónico de su ex mujer. Todos los agentes tienen su imagen pero no hay nada más que hacer sin que el de un movimiento en falso, o encontremos que son todas esas claves.

La mujer señalo hacia la pizarra que se encontraba en un rincón, Jane suspiro con los brazos sobre su abdomen mirando fijamente las balas con grabados.

-¿Qué sabemos de las víctimas de la casa?

Frankie tecleo en la computadora y aparecieron dos licencias de conducir diferentes –Te presente a la ex señora Wells… Vanessa Smith. Tiene 43 años, es encargada de una tienda de comestibles y gran entusiasta de la caminata; como ya sabemos su hija, Evelin, murió ahogada en un lago, seis meses después Wells fue corrido de la casa aunque no se divorciaron hasta un año después… la señora se volvió a casa al mes siguiente con el que suponemos es el otro cadáver… –. La imagen se centró en el hombre rubio de ojos azules y joven –Ron Cooper, 39 años e instructor de fitness aunque también es un competidor de maratones donde suponemos que se conocieron…

-¿Algún altercado con Wells? –. Jane froto suavemente sus manos sin dejar de ver la pantalla donde algunas fotografías de Facebook de la pareja transcurrían como una silenciosa presentación de unos lejanos buenos momentos.

-Algunos… dos en su trabajo y uno en el funeral de la pequeña –. Frankie negó –Según parece, se veía con ella cuando aún era la señora Wells y en la ficha policial de la muerte de la niña, el padre quiso declarar que la culpable era ella ya que se encontraba distraída con su amante. Cito textualmente _"La perra descuido a mi nenita por restregarse contra ese pedazo de mierda"_

La morocha asintió –Sin duda estaba muy enojado –. Se acercó a la pantalla deteniendo la última fotografía, la más actual de hace solo unas semanas atrás. Amplio el fondo y suspiro –Ahí está el detonante…

Frankie y Nina miraron hacia lo señalado horrorizándose al instante. Tras la sonriente pareja que se abrazaba con amor se encontraba la puerta principal de una de las clínicas de fertilización con mejor reputación de la ciudad.

-Voy a ver cómo van las autopsias –. Jane se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermano –Ve al trabajo de Vanessa y pregunta si la seguían o hubo altercados en el lugar, en cuanto tenga confirmación pasas por el de Ron… Ten cuidado, con 5 víctimas y 2 más posibles ya es un serial… está cayendo en espiral y no le va a importar llevarse a alguien por el camino –. El hombre asintió –Y no le digas nada a mamá, aún sigue bastante nerviosa con lo del banco.

Sin más la detective salió del lugar…

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura preparaba un trozo de carne que colgó casi en medio del laboratorio, asintió satisfecha y en ese momento entro Susie cargando con mucho esfuerzo unos viejos guantes de box.

-Están listos, Dra. Isles.

-Gracias Susie –. Se giró al escuchar el estruendo que estos causaron al ser depositados en una de las mesas de autopsias, hizo un gesto de incertidumbre –Ahora tenemos el problema de la fuerza, si mis cálculos no fallan necesitamos a alguien que genere más Newton en un golpe de lo que nosotras podríamos alcanzar para causar un daño aceptable para la comparación de datos.

Se quedó mirando los guantes con duda junto a su ayudante –Tal vez debamos llamar a...

En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió y por ella entro Jane caminando tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo de golpe al ver al medio puerco colgante.

-... justo a tiempo, detective –. Susie le sonrió a la morocha que confundida asintió haciéndole una leve sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

-¿Y esto que es? ¿Van a preparar la cena?

Maura rio levemente acercándose a ella –No...

La morocha soltó un bufido –Lastima, ahora tengo antojo de unas ricas chuletas.

Su amiga negó –Eso no es muy bueno para tu colesterol.

-Tranquila, la idea de un rico infarto suena delicioso –. La cobriza bufo y Jane sonrió –Bueno, entonces explícame que hace esto aquí.

-Oh... –. Maura sonrió con orgullo mostrándole el trozo de carne –Como sabrás, no me gusta suponer...

-Ok... –. Asintió la morocha mirándola extrañada pero sin burlarse.

-... soy una científica y la mejor forma de comprobar una hipótesis, es con la experimentación –. Volvió a asentir mirándola en cada uno de sus movimientos –Las heridas contundentes en el varón son bastante únicas, parecen infringidos por un puño pero el daño correspondiente no se acerca ni un poco a las heridas... descubrí que los chalecos antibalas de los asaltantes del banco habían sido cuidadosamente modificados –. La cobriza sonrió orgullosa mientras su amiga asentía a cada palabra a la vez que se mantenía expectante de la idea de la carne pero notaba el entusiasmo de la forense así que prefirió no acelerarla –... así que supuse ¿y si modifico algo más para dañar de aquella manera?

-Modificar ¿qué? exactamente.

Maura se acercó a los guantes y la detective la siguió –En los años 20's y 30's, el boxeo no se encontraba tan regulado así que con tal de ganar los peleadores modificaban sus guantes para provocar mayor daño en sus contrincantes.

-Eso suena a muchos dientes rotos de un golpe –. Agrego Jane.

La forense asintió –Entre otras cosas, como daños oculares por puntas de pica hielos ocultos en los pulgares o desgarre cutáneo por alambre de púas bajo el cuero –. La morocha hizo un gesto de dolor mientras su amiga tomaba uno de los guantes con cierto trabajo –Pero lo más común era el cuero de concreto –. Le entrego la pieza a la morocha que casi lo deja caer por el sorpresivo peso extra.

-Pero que... esto es una piedra y de las grandes –. Se quejó Jane levantándolo para medir su peso.

-Le inyectaban cemento fresco a los guantes y por supuesto, este tomaba su forma al endurecerse o directamente le ponían un ladrillo dentro.

Jane dejo el guante en la mesa –Ok, gracias por la clase de historia deportiva pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con el cuerpo?

Maura suspiro –Simple... ¿Y si uso la misma técnica?

La detective asintió lentamente –Bueno, eso querría decir que fue algo más que premeditado.

-Exacto –. La cobriza se acercó a su amiga y sin tapujo alguno comenzó a sobarle los bíceps, sonriendo con cierta satisfacción oculta.

Jane la miro extrañada pero no se alejó del tacto –¿Maur?

Esta salió de sus lindos pensamientos en cuanto escucho su voz y sonrió alejándose con las mejillas sonrojadas –Jane ¿sigues haciendo pesas?

-Solo lo necesario.

-Genial. ¿Te pones los guantes?

Jane brinco sorprendida –¡¿Las piedras estas?! –. La doctora asintió con una mirada llena de petición silenciosa, y solo eso basto para que la detective soltara un bufido pero obedeciera sin quejarse. Susie le ayudo a asegurarlos a sus brazos sonriendo silenciosamente por lo obediente que podía ser la quejumbrosa detective; al menos ahora sabía que si la doctora lo pedía, esta haría lo que fuera. Termino y se hizo a un lado, todo el tiempo Maura le había estado sonriendo a su amiga –¿Ahora qué?

-Golpea la carne –. Sentencio la doctora.

Jane asintió balanceando sus brazos y levanto los puños al posicionarse frente al trozo, hizo un leve gesto de molestia por el peso pero no se quejó.

-Lo siento, Peggy.

Sin más, lanzo un par de combinaciones contra el trozo escuchando casi desde el primer golpe como las costillas de este se rompían y la sangre que quedaba en la carne escurrió al suelo aunque se suponía que ya había sido desangrado. La detective se hizo hacia atrás con respiración normal pero sintiendo como sus músculos se habían tensado de sobremanera, se acercó hasta Susie que de nuevo la ayudo solo que esta vez a quitarse las poderosas armas. Mientras tanto, Maura se acercó al trozo y con lupa observo el daño.

Se sobo los nudillos y miro a su amiga que sonreía como niña pequeña que jugaba con sus muñecas, aunque sin duda Peggy no era una Barbie –Maur espero que te hagas responsable por mi daño corporal.

La cobriza sonrió –Sabes perfectamente que lo hare, te prometo un buen masaje y una cerveza.

Susie levanto una ceja silenciosamente mirando a la pareja mientras salía del lugar caminando hacia atrás, pensó que tal vez necesitaban algo de privacidad.

Jane sonrió –Ok... Y ¿se comprobó tu hipótesis?

La doctora se alejó del trozo y se quitó los guantes caminando hacia la morocha que le sonreía con ternura –Así es, debo decir que es una persona muy hábil... por desgracia, eso significa que la víctima sufrió mucho antes de morir gracias al corte transversal.

La detective hizo una mueca de dolor al imaginar lo que sufrió el pobre del occiso y también porque la doctora le había tomado la mano, masajeándola levemente para cerciorarse que no se hubiera lastimado ningún hueso –Así que ¿sus intestinos colgaron cuando aún estaba vivo?

Maura asintió con su atención centrada en las manos largas y suaves –Si, calculo que soporto de 10 a 20 minutos de esta manera antes de que su corazón sufriera un infarto fulminante... –. Levanto su mirada y no pudo evitar que de inmediato se uniera a la de la detective que la observaba con dulzura haciendo revolucionar su corazón, por unos instantes se quedaron de esta manera sonriéndose levemente hasta que despertaron y se voltearon a ver cualquier cosa al lado contrario –... pero no creo que deba comentarte esto.

Jane la miro confundida –¿Porque?

-Pues, porque estas fuera del caso ¿no? –. Aseguro Maura.

Jane enseguida soltó un suspiro –Tu también... y no, para tu información no lo hicieron.

La forense hizo una mueca molesta –¡Pero ¿cómo es posible?! ¡Te han amenazado directamente!...

-Eso es algo normal en mi trabajo –. Dijo sin ánimo la detective.

Maura negó –¡No! Puso tu nombre en una pared con ¡sangre! además de amenazar con cazarte...

Jane se dio la vuelta y suspiro –También me dijo conejita, no lo olvides.

-Jane, no estoy jugando.

Se dio la vuelta y encaro a la doctora –Yo tampoco, sé que es preocupante pero es mi trabajo... es normal que me amenacen si salgo en la televisión y es obvio cuando cazo asesinos locos. Esto es lo que hago y no voy a permitir que nadie me aparte por motivos tan débiles como sentimentalismos –. Bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, detestaba que la trataran como una pequeña niña tonta e impulsiva que no podía cuidarse sola –Dile a Susie que me lleve los informes de las autopsias cuando termines.

Maura sintió su corazón estrujarse pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que la detective se dio la vuelta y se fue del laboratorio...

xxxxxxxxxx

Las horas pasaron pero ella no lo percibió, su mente no dejaba de ir y venir entre los recuerdos de la discusión aunque realmente solo ella grito así que eso la molestaba aún más, había perdido los papeles y no sabía la razón.

Solo sabía que lo había hecho pero aun así algo en su interior gritaba una y mil veces que ella tenía un buen motivo, debía defender sus creencias y lo que amaba hacer pero también existía una pequeña vocecita, casi inexistente que le susurraba que debía disculparse. Era la misma que cada mañana susurraba el nombre de la forense y le llevaba su imagen en aquel último instante antes de abrir los ojos a un nuevo día; aquella que le revolvía las ideas cada que intentaba comprender sus sentimientos y la misma que le decía que solo tenía miedo, un estúpido pero real miedo a la simple idea de perderla.

Por enésima vez; dejo escapar un sonoro bufido y con el ceño fruncido intento concentrarse en la pizarra frente a la que se había mantenido desde hace un largo par de horas aunque realmente no la había mirado.

Korsak, Frankie y Nina la observaban en silencio, se hacían los que trabajaban aunque realmente sin que el asesino diera algún indicio no podían hacerlo; el trabajo de la pizarra era algo que tenía las computadoras jugando entre las bases de datos lo más rápido que podía permitírselo pero eran demasiados datos, según los cálculos de la informática, sin una idea general esto podría tardar semanas o meses. Por ello, se mantenían ocupados jugando con ideas entre ellos pero principalmente observaban a la morocha.

-¿Hace cuánto esta así? –. Susurro Nina y los caballeros suspiraron bajando la mirada.

-Desde que regreso del laboratorio –. Afirmo Vince.

Frankie se dejó caer contra la mesa y suspiro desanimado –Demonios, de nuevo debe a verse peleado con Maura… pero ¿Por qué es tan cabezota?

Vince rió por lo bajo señalándolo con la mirada a lo que Nina también rio levemente –Debe ser culpa de tu madre…

De pronto un estruendo los hizo callar y al voltear hacia la morocha, esta se encontraba de pie apretando los puños y con la pizarra en el suelo, era más que evidente que ella lo había llevado hasta ese nivel. Su nariz resoplaba levemente y en semblante era algo confuso, entre el enojo y la desesperación.

-¡Rizzoli! –. Grito su jefa saliendo de la oficina.

-¡¿Qué?! –. Retorno el grito Jane volteando a verlo.

Vince enseguida se puso de pie y corrió hasta sostenerla, o mejor dicho, detenerla –Jane calma…

-¡¿Cómo me pides…?! –. La detective dejo de gritar al ver los serenos ojos azulados de su compañero y suspiro asintiendo ignorando como su jefe se acercaba a ellos.

-Aun no avanzan ¿cierto? –. Cuestiono mirando al de más rango y este asintió –¿Cuánto tienen aquí?

-Más de 3 horas… –. Afirmo Vince y era obvio al ver que ya faltaba su corbata, el botón de su camisa hace mucho que había liberado su cuello y su cabello lucía un poco alborotado por todas las ocasiones en que su mano había pasado por sobre el.

Su jefe miro a Jane y asintió –Esta bien; dejen a las computadoras trabajando, tal vez encuentren algo y ustedes vayan a descansar… en especial tú, Rizzoli… –. Esta se iba a negar pero ambos hombres la hicieron callar con sus miradas –Prepárate, una patrulla te escoltara a casa y hay otra más rondando tu departamento.

Jane hizo una mala cara, una mueca de disgusto que fue evidente para los hombres que solo sonrieron levemente mientras esta dejaba escapar un suspiro vencido luego de un par de segundos en los que sin duda su cabeza había gritado negándose a ser tratada de tal forma pero al final se había dejado vencer.

-Si… señor –. Gruño dándose la vuelta de inmediato para no gritarles un par de cosas a esos hombres.

xxxxxxxxxx

El sudor corría por su frente mientras sus movimientos ágiles y veloces intentaban dejar escapar toda la frustración acumulada a lo largo del día pero había algo más, algo más aparte de sentir como todos trataban de interferir con su vida; tal vez era el hecho de que su corazón se había vuelto loco cuando ella se enojó porque el departamento no la protegía más.

Tal vez, porque en realidad sintió cierta alegría al ver cuánto le importaba. Tal vez, porque deseo tanto robarle un beso como jamás lo había hecho. Tal vez, porque en una milésima de segundo pensó en dejar el departamento solo para que ella pudiera vivir sin preocuparse por ella pero entonces la furia se acumuló en su garganta, sin que ella se lo insinuara ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella. Todo lo que siempre dijo que no haría por alguien, sin duda podría hacerlo por la forense y eso la molestaba, la hacía temer porque si estaba dispuesto a todo ello sin que aun hubiera besado sus labios ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieran juntas? ¿Le pertenecería? Y ella… ¿Lo aceptaría sin problemas? ¿Sería feliz de aquella forma?

El pobre de su monigote de entrenamiento comenzó a recibir mayor castigo, si hablara sin duda lloraría pero por el momento solo resistía puñetazo tras puñetazo mientras la detective trataba de no gritar y no porque no pudiera sino porque el patrullero que se encontraba oculto en el vestíbulo de su departamento sin duda subiría corriendo al escucharla, y eso ya sería demasiado. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de golpear cosas, aunque en aquel momento no lo acepto ahora realmente tenía un dolor en los nudillos ocasionado por prestarse a los raros experimentos pero bien había valido la pena al verla sonreír satisfecha y con ilusión mientras revisaba el trozo de carne. Jamás había visto a alguien tan feliz por un cerdo, y eso que había ido a la feria anual de costillitas.

Entro en la ducha y dejo que el agua helada alejara cualquier molestia, sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y suspiro intentando mantener la mente quieta pero ahora que la furia la abandonaba junto al jabón, la necesidad de llamarla se hizo más creciente en su pecho.

Se secó y se vistió con una simple short y una playera del departamento, quería dormir cómoda ya que no olvidaba que aún no comprendía que eran esas pistas de la pizarra y entonces se tomó un momento para maldecir al asesino que evidentemente se sentía muy listo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala y en una libreta escribió las palabras, las miro en silencio mientras trataba de darles sentido pero no lograba nada. Literalmente eran unas agujas en un pajar de cualquier tema posible y por haber, necesitaban algo más. Tomo un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo por su cabello húmedo pero un toquido suave, casi dudoso e inexistente llamo su atención.

Se puso de pie de un salto y tomo su arma que se encontraba sin seguro en la mesilla de centro, con una mirada firme hizo que su perrita se fuera a la habitación y entonces se fijó en la mirilla; dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado aunque casi al instante se arrepintió. Abrió la puerta dejando el arma de nuevo en su funda, dándole la espalda a la puerta mientras trataba de ganar tiempo para pensar en cómo comportarse.

-Traje pizza y cervezas –. Susurro Maura mirando su espalda, sintiendo el temor de que la morocha la apartara.

Jane suspiro y volteo a verla, había cierta seriedad en sus ojos pero no enojo y eso alegro a la doctora que le sonrió levemente –Espero que trajeras vino, que hace una semana que vaciaste mi nevera y no he pasado por el super –. La cobriza le mostró una botella y la detective sonrió –Lo imagine… pues vamos a comer, creo que no lo hice por la tarde…

Maura la miro preocupada mientras depositaba las cosas en la barra de la cocina –Eso no está bien, Jane.

-Ya se, ya se pero lo olvide… creo que la idea se esfumo luego de los cadáveres con mi nombre –. Susurro eso ultimo para sí misma pero fue perfectamente escuchada por su amiga que apretó los labios.

-Bueno, me alegro de haber traído dos –. Maura intento sonreírle pero la preocupación era más que evidente en su mirar así que prefirió darle la espalda a la morocha que suspiro –Pero las meteré un momento al horno, se enfriaron un poco.

-Está bien, yo voy por Jo Friday… –. Jane camino por el pasillo hasta su habitación y sonrió con cierto orgullo al ver a su perrita oculta bajo la cama, casi no le había podido enseñar nada pero al menos logro mostrarle que hacer en caso de emergencia o si quería ir al baño.

Regreso a la habitación y se encontró con la cobriza sentada en la sala, miraba hacia su copa y la movía inquietamente en sus manos. Jane la observo por algunos instantes en silencio y luego de respirar profundamente, sonrió levemente y se acercó sorprendiendo a Maura que dio un leve salto al verla pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando esta le quito la copa de la mano y le entrego el cepillo para luego girarse a darle la espalda.

-En mi vida nunca he dejado que nadie me diga lo que debo y no hacer, ni a mi madre… –. La morocha comenzó a hablar y la doctora asintió empezando a cepillarle el cabello, una actividad a la que la detective usualmente se rehusaba aunque a ella le encantaba y a veces la forzada a dejarla, en especial en aquellos días difíciles. Porque estar tan cerca de aquella mujer la relajaba profundamente, había sido así desde que comenzaron su amistad –No me gusta ser tratada como tonta, sé muy bien que esto es peligroso pero yo elegí mi vida… yo elegí proteger a la gente de mi ciudad y no puedo hacerlo como se debe si siempre estoy al tanto o, pendiente de las preocupaciones de mis cercanos por mi… mi trabajo es parte de mí, y lo amo… y no pienso ni quiero dejarlo por nadie.

Maura asintió mirando la cabellera de la detective y sintió como un profundo orgullo brillaba en su interior al escuchar sus palabras aunque también una preocupación que le acelero el corazón además claro del amor que sentía enloquecer por ambas razones; sin pensarlo o analizarlo demasiado se lanzó a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la morocha y la halo levemente para que se recargara en su pecho. Jane no volteo a verla, solo se dejó hacer sin quejarse.

-Eres una cabezota –. Fue lo primero que soltó la forense y la detective giro su cabeza para verla de costado con cierta sonrisa petulante en su rostro, a lo que la médica sonrió sin poderlo evitar sintiendo como su mente se aturdía por aquel gesto que tanto le gustaba pero lo dejo de lado y volvió a su semblante serio –Sé cuánto amas tu trabajo, tu ciudad y hasta la rebeldía con la que molestas a tu madre… –. Jane levanto un poco los hombros aceptándolo como si nada –… sé que eres la detective Rizzoli y como tal sirves pero por favor ten en cuenta, que no es que te tomemos como tonta o como una niña que no se sabe cuidar… cuando te vemos, no vemos a una extraordinaria detective. Vemos solo a Jane… a nuestra Jane… –. La morocha volvió a girarse para unir su mirada a la aceitunada de Maura que la aferra con firmeza entre sus brazos pero le dejaba espacio para que se moviera sin problemas así que giro un poco más su cuerpo para quedar de costado –… vemos a la Jane que nos ilumina el día con sus bromas… y el solo pensar que alguien pueda quitarnos a alguien que amamos tanto, nos aterra… me aterra…

Las palabras dejaron de ser escuchadas y solo se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose profusamente como jamás se habían permitido hacerlo porque ambas podían sentir el alboroto de su cuerpo que reaccionaba a la cercanía de la otra. Y Maura dejo de sentirse un bicho raro por un instante, y Jane olvido que no era suficiente a su parecer; y ambas dejaron de escuchar a su mente, solo se concentraron en aquella lejana voz que usualmente solo susurraba pero que ahora gritaba a todo pulmón o al menos eso parecía.

Y sin más, acercaron sus rostros sintiendo como el suave aliento de la otra rozaba sus mejillas y sus ojos casi a la vez bajaron a ver los labios de la otra por una milésima de segundo, sus rodillas temblaron y sus corazones se aceleraron mientras sus labios se robaban una tenue caricia dulce. Solo se rozaron unos instantes sin dejar de verse reflejadas en la mirada de la otra y de pronto, como un cristal que se rompe así lo hizo su calma; en un instante se volvieron valientes y se acercaron más, juntaron definitivamente sus labios en un beso dulce y suave que ambas sentían como se grababa a fuego en sus interiores.

Pero de pronto; golpes potentes contra la puerta seguidos por la voz de alguien a la que sin duda ambas querrían matar ya que las hizo alejarse de un salto, quedándose inmóviles por unos segundos mirando al suelo y luego volviendo a verse sin saber que debían hacer o decir pero por supuesto los golpes tampoco ayudaban a agilizar sus mentes.

-¡Janie! Ábreme de una vez… –. La morocha resoplo con fuerza y se puso de pie, se acercó a la puerta y coloco su mano sobre el pomo pero cuando se disponía a abrir se detuvo un momento para voltear hacia la cobriza que había saltado a ponerse de pie casi hasta el otro lado dela habitación y que al ver que era observada solo asintió secamente. La detective suspiro y abrió encontrándose con su madre y tras ella su hermano que la miro intentando disculparse –Janie ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?... oh, Maura querida, que bueno que estas aquí…

Angela entro seguida por Frankie –Ma ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo qué? Pues vengo a cuidarte, el pobre de tu hermano estaba tan preocupado y yo… yo me estoy muriendo del susto pero tu como siempre no dejaste el caso, ya me contó Frankie –. Jane sonreía forzadamente mientras asentía mirando de la peor manera a su hermano que cada vez más se encogía –Pero veo que no soy la única, Maura querida… –. La italiana la miro detenidamente unos instante mientras está nerviosa se llevaba la copa a los labios –¿Estas bien? Te noto algo sonrojada.

Jane y Maura casi palidecieron a la vez, Frankie lo noto y las miro con duda aunque sonriendo levemente; la cobriza no podía mentir y la morocha de inmediato se atravesó en la mirada de su madre –Es el vino… creo que no a cenado y el vino la golpeo…

Angela asintió –Oh, querida. Tranquila que ahora mismo calentare la cena…

Maura le sonrió forzadamente para luego beberse de un trago su copa casi entera. Jane suspiro volteando a verla, tenía miedo de que todo hubiera cambiado pero cuando la cobriza le sonrió como siempre, como tanto le gustaba supo que todo estaba bien aunque luego tendrían que hablar de lo que paso.

-Perdón por decirle a mamá… no sabía que ibas a estar ocupada…

Jane dejo de ver a la doctora para fijarse en su hermano que se encontraba a su lado sonriendo con picares –No sé de qué hablas…

Frankie casi soltó una carcajada y observo como la forense se iba a ayudar a su madre –Claro, por eso tus labios son del mismo tono que los de la doc ¿no?

Y ya no pudo decir más, el puño de Jane se estrelló contra su abdomen a toda velocidad y con la máxima fuerza que podía utilizar con el –Déjate de tonterías y eso es por decirle a Ma.

Se alejó de su pobre hermano que se dejó caer en el sofá tomando aire con fuerza aunque la sonrisa no se le había borrado, a la vez que el sonrojo en la cobriza permanecía y ahora la morocha se acariciaba los labios con sus dedos sin parar; aunque ambas sonreían tontamente y no podían ocultarlo…

* * *

 _Hola y ¡sorpresa!_

 _No se si volveré a actualizar en esta semana pero por favor espero sus comentarios y díganme ustedes ¿Que indican las claves dejadas por Wells? veamos quien a estado poniendo atención._

 _Saludos a todos._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cap 16**_

La noche pasaba lenta y silenciosamente por la ciudad ofreciéndole a la mayoría su tan necesitado descanso pero no todos podían cerrar los ojos dejando quietos a aquellos pensamientos importantes que usualmente eran los últimos del día; no, algunos debían de sufrir la tortura de ellos pasando sin parar a la vez que diferentes escenarios se formaban de la nada, sin duda esto es muy frustrante y Jane lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Por más que había intentado que su madre dejara su apartamento, esto no ocurrió así que ahora se encontraban cuatro personas acomodadas en un sitio de una sola habitación. Por supuesto, esto significaba improvisación y ya que no logro correr a su madre esta no permitió que Frankie se fuera solo tan tarde y ahora dormía en la sala en un pobre sofá de dos piezas en las que evidentemente no entraba cómodamente. En la habitación no mejora el asunto; no podía y no permitió que Maura durmiera en el suelo por más que esta se ofreció, Jane no la dejo y aunque se encontró terriblemente tentada tampoco pudo enviar a su madre al frio piso así que al final, ella era la que se hallaba en el suelo con una almohada y una manta que también fungía como colchón además de la dulce Jo Friday, que aunque fue invitada a arriba por Angela, la fiel criatura se quedó en el suelo junto a su dueña que sonrió mirando la oscuridad acariciando parsimoniosamente el peludo lomo.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta y no por su "cama" improvisada sino por el caso, porque en lo profundo estaba preocupada. Ser amenazada no era importante, lo atemorizante es que en la mayoría de ocasiones podría significar un ataque hacia sus seres queridos. Solo de imaginar que su madre, Frankie, Korsak, Nina o peor aún, Maura, se hallaran en peligro, alejaba su sueño. Así que mirando la oscuridad su mente repasaba una y otra vez, aquellas simples pero importantes palabras que seguían en la pizarra del recinto sin sentido aparente.

-Jane... –. El susurro suave y casi melodioso de la cobriza le arrebato en un segundo de sus pensamientos –Jane ¿estas despierta?

La mano de la doctora salió de la protección de las mantas y colgó por el costado de la cama moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro, como si danzada, hasta que la mano de la detective la sujeto con ternura.

-¿Qué pasa? Maur... ¿no puedes dormir?

-No... tengo miedo.

Jane apretó los parpados con fuerza y deseo golpearse por hacerle pasar por todo ello pero no lo dijo, solo le dio un leve apretón a su mano gritando en silencio que estaba ahí y que no dejaría que nada malo pasara –Tranquila, Ma no ronca...

Maura dejo escapar una leve risita que la relajo un poco, ayudada también por la silueta oscura de la morocha que enfocaba a través de la oscuridad –Hay, Jane...

-¿Qué? Es la verdad aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Frankie –. Suspiro sonriendo levemente a donde vislumbraba el rostro de su amiga.

Por varios minutos se quedaron en silencio, observando sus siluetas entre la oscuridad. Deseaban tanto poner en claro todo lo que en su interior había enloquecido con aquel beso pero simplemente no habían tenido ocasión; no con Angela y Frankie ahí, necesitaban estar solas. Sus cuerpos y sus mentes lo exigían pero no había nada que hacer.

-¿Qué piensas? –. Susurro Jane.

Maura dejo escapar un suspiro casi inaudible –Trato de hallar algo que olvidara revisar... lo que sea para ayudar a atraparlo antes de que planee algo en tu contra.

Jane asintió con tristeza; la forense desconocía la mayoría de las entrevistas con los cómplices del banco así que desconocía que eran planes con tiempo, eso quería decir que si ahora era un blanco real y no un distractivo sin duda en aquel momento, él ya tenía un plan para ella y podría ser que hasta ya se encontrara en marcha. Pero no lo dijo, por supuesto que no ayudaría al maldito a aterrorizar más a su Maura.

-No creo que hallas dejado algo inconcluso, te hubiera dado un ataque de ansiedad hace mucho –. La forense sonrió levemente y de nuevo, la detective le dio un apretón a la vez que su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de su mano intentando calmarla –Ya verás que mañana se nos ocurre algo... los chicos son muy listos...

Maura asintió –No lo dudo pero no quiero perder tiempo... no quiero darle oportunidad...

Jane sintió el leve temblor en la mano de la forense y sin poder evitarlo más, se sentó haciéndose hacia atrás hasta que su nuca toco la mesa de noche y levanto su mano libre llevándola hasta la suave mejilla de la cobriza que casi por inercia cerro sus ojos acercándose más al tacto. La morocha acerco su cabeza a la de su amiga y suavemente las junto, aspirando con necesidad aquel fino y delicioso perfume que tanto le gustaba.

-Nada pasara ¿me escuchas?

La mano libre de Maura salió de entre las mantas y se acercó a jugar con los cabellos de la morocha, en su interior crecía una terrible necesidad de llorar pero no lo haría. Prefirió concentrarse en su corazón que ronroneaba el nombre de la detective y el recuerdo de su beso que le hizo saltar el estómago como si se encontrara montada en una montaña rusa y que casi riera como una niña pequeña porque lo sintió; por supuesto que lo sintió.

Sintió como su Jane no la rechazo, como no le era indiferente. Y la esperanza había florecido en un instante, porque también sintió algo único, algo profundo y tan dulce como la miel, algo que le gritaba que no solo era atracción y la ilusión de un amor, era una posible realidad.

-... ¿te dormiste? –. Pregunto Jane con sorna.

-No –. Sonrió Maura –Solo recordaba...

Jane enseguida supo que recordaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobre manera, por suerte la oscuridad la cubría sino, no sabría que hacer...

Angela murmuro algunas cosas sorprendiéndolas y se giró abrazando maternalmente a la cobriza que casi dejo de respirar. Por varios segundos no dijeron nada más y expectantes observaban la silueta de la italiana que dormía tranquilamente.

Jane suspiro –Hablaremos de tus recuerdos luego... a solas y relajadas... no estoy segura si se entromete aun dormida, de adolescente si lo pensé pero no se...

Maura negó sonriendo levemente pero luego su ceño se frunció de nuevo –¿Me lo prometes?

-¿Qué? –. Jane la miro confundida –Pues segura segura no estoy, tal vez deja su móvil grabando y ya luego se entera.

La forense suspiro –No... –. Su semblante y voz se ensombrecieron, y la morocha lo noto –¿Me prometes que nada te pasara?

Jane llevo sus labios a la frente de la cobriza y los dejo ahí por varios segundos sintiendo, y casi escuchando el suspiro de gusto de la mujer que cerró los ojos grabando la sensación –... Te lo juro... no te libraras tan fácil de mi...

Maura sonrió y se empujó hacia arriba levantando su mirada, llevando sus labios hasta el mentón de la morocha al que beso con dulzura –Jamás lo pensaría, sí quiera...

xxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Angela fue la primera en despertar. Con soñolencia estiro su cuerpo y dejo escapar un suspiro a la vez que se ponía de pie, con cierta duda miro la espalda de Maura, usualmente ella despertaba antes y cuando iba a su cocina esta salía casi lista para un nuevo día pero hoy era la excepción. Aun dormía, respirando pausada y tranquilamente; no le dio mayor importancia así que se encamino hacia el baño pero al darle la vuelta a la cama se detuvo sonriendo con ternura.

La imagen frente a ella era tan dulce que quiso salir corriendo por su hijo para que también fuera testigo pero se contuvo; en el suelo, Jane dormía pacíficamente con su cuerpo sentado recargado de costado en la cama y su cabeza se mantenía junto a la de Maura, que se aferraba al agarre de sus manos que de alguna manera había perdurado casi toda la noche. Ambas tenían un semblante relajado y hasta parecía que había unas sonrisas leves dibujadas en sus rostros apacibles.

La mujer no pudo evitar sacar su móvil y con una sonrisa en su rostro, fotografió el bello instante. Tal vez, en un futuro podría usarla para una proyección de boda o mejor aún, se la mostraría a sus nietos.

Casi brincando de alegría por la idea dejo la habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción pensando que esto merecía un gran desayuno...

xxxxxxxxxx

En la vida hay muchas ocasiones en las que quieres, necesitas hacer algo pero no puedes porque las circunstancias no se dan. Es molesto y muy frustrante, y exactamente eso era lo único que sentía Jane.

Por más que quería estar a solas con la cobriza, no podía.

Primero, el desayuno con su madre; luego fueron a correr, con la certera compañía de Frankie que no entendía indirectas y las seguía de cerca. Después, Maura tuvo que ir a su casa a cambiarse pero no la pudo llevar porque su madre iba hacia allá, así que ella la llevo; y aunque quiso pasar por ella para ir al recinto, al final tuvo que llevar a su hermano a su piso y esperarlo a que se cambiara para luego ir juntos al trabajo porque la motocicleta del italiano se descompuso de nuevo.

Casi pateo las cosas cuando apareció en la oficina, enfurruñada se dejó caer en su silla y con odio miro a su hermano que casi corrió por su café, esperando que aquella ofrenda de paz fuera suficiente para apaciguarla aunque ni siquiera sabía porque estaba a punto de ser golpeado de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxx

El medio día llego y la detective dejo de lado lo personal para concentrarse en el chalado que según le estaba dando caza; Korsak y Nina continuaba en la sala informática repasando posibilidades mientras ella en su escritorio jugaba con las pistas.

Las zapatillas de Maura resonaron en el suelo pero Jane se encontraba demasiado abstraída en sus pensamientos para haberla escuchado pero no le molesto a la forense que con suavidad acaricio su hombro recorriendo un tenue camino hasta el otro con solo las puntas de sus dedos; la morocha se estremeció dibujando una sonrisa torpe en sus labios.

-Te traje el almuerzo, supongo que no has tomado más que café ¿cierto? –. Susurro la forense casi rozando sus labios contra la oreja de la detective que se congelo al sentir su cercanía.

Maura realmente no lo hacía apropósito, simplemente que veía que todos se encontraban tan concentrados en su trabajo que no quiso molestarlos con su voz ignorante de como el cerebro de la detective simplemente detenía toda función para centrarse en su presencia, en su aroma, en su tacto y en su voz a la que solo asintió sin saber realmente que decía pero era perfecto así que no había problema, con una sonrisa torpe la miro fijamente siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Aprendiéndolos en silencio, aunque ya conocía la mayoría.

-… ¿Jane? –. La forense la miro confundida y hasta preocupada –Jane ¿me escuchas?

-Oh, si –. Dijo la morocha a la vez que daba un salto en su silla y se alejaba de mirar a la doctora que la examinaba visualmente.

-Entonces, ensalada con pollo ¿cierto? –. La detective hizo una mueca y quiso golpearse mentalmente pero solo asintió con una sonrisa forzada –Me alegro que me hagas caso sobre la necesidad de antioxidantes para el cerebro, en especial en este momento en que necesitas toda tu capacidad.

Jane hizo una mueca al ver el montón de cosas verdes frente a ella –Si… lo entiendo…

Maura sonrió y se acomodó a su lado con el otro envase de verduras –Hace mucho que no desayuno tocino…

-¿Cambio? –. Rogo la detective provocando una sonrisa en la forense que negó mientras masticaba de una manera lenta y seductora, o al menos eso vio la morocha que dejo escapar un suspiro.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a vibrar haciéndola saltar en su lugar, miro la pantalla y la duda se dibujó en su rostro bajo la atenta vigilancia de la forense que hasta había dejado de comer –¿Hola?

 _Ey, Jane… soy Marcus_

La morocha enseguida sonrió llamando la atención de la forense –Marcus ¿Qué tal estas?

 _Genial… oye llamaba para saber si nos vamos a ver hoy…_

Se golpeó en la frente –El partido… si, si eso creo pero mejor nos vemos en un bar por si no alcanzo a llegar no esperes fuera de mi departamento –. Maura se removió con cierta molestia en su mirar, aunque sabía que no había peligro no le gustaba para nada la cercanía del guapo italiano.

 _¿Ira Maura?_

Jane frunció el ceño –¿Por qué?

Marcus rio al otro lado _Tranquila, no pregunto en esa forma… sé que tienen algo…_

Miro un momento a la forense y se giró haciéndose como si nada pasara –No sé de qué me hablas.

 _Vamos, es más que evidente… casi me corta en pedazos cuando pensó que salíamos, eso no lo hace mi amiga_

Asintió suspirando –Ci può essere qualcosa, ma ancora non abbiamo parlato (Puede que haya algo pero aún no lo hemos hablado).

El hombre negó _Esta ahí ¿cierto?_

-Se…

 _Pues no esperes demasiado, solo sé tiene una vida y hay que disfrutarla… en especial nosotros… nuestro trabajo no es fácil ni seguro para tomarnos la libertad de darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas…_

Jane asintió –Tienes razón… –. Y soltó un suspiro mirando de reojo a la forense que le explicaba algunas cosas de las autopsias a Frankie –¿Vas a llevar a tu novia?

Marcus se sorprendió _¿Cómo…? ¿Te lo dijo Maura?_

-¿Ella ya sabe? Me las pagara… y no, no fue ella pero se te olvida que soy detective ¿Por qué crees que me quede luego de mi pésima cena?

El hombre soltó una carcajada _Si, tu mamá es mala…_

-Lo sé…

 _Y lo siento, realmente lamento no habértelo dicho pero mi madre aun no la conoce…_

-Eso es evidente, si está buscándote una linda novia y no pasa nada, yo también fue forzada ¿recuerdas?

 _Si, bueno… creo que la llevare, veras que te agrada. Entonces te vemos a las 2:30 en el viejo pub del barrio ¿no?_

Jane se quedó inmóvil mirando a la pizarra –¿2:30?

 _Si, creo que el partido comienza a las 3 así que tendremos tiempo de saludar y luego podrás gritarle a la pantalla…_

-Oh, dios… –. Palideció en un instante y casi corrió hasta la sala informática –Debo irme, Marcus… espero poder verte luego.

 _Claro, mujer. Cuídate…_

Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar cuando ya estaba terminando la llamada, corrió hasta la computadora donde comenzó a teclear con velocidad. Los demás la miraron extrañados y se acercaron a ver qué es lo que hacía con tanta ansiedad.

-¿Jane? –. Susurro Vince tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Es béisbol… –. Su compañero la miro extrañado y está casi lo golpeo para señalarle la pantalla donde las imágenes mostraban las diferentes pistas –¡Habla de béisbol!... Tenemos un circulo al que además le hicieron marcas como las que tienen las pelotas… un 3 pm, que obviamente es la hora y una PB… –. Jane lo miro con pánico –"Play Ball"

Korsak enseguida palideció y se giró hacia Nina –Busca todos los partidos de béisbol que se jueguen en estos días a las 3 de la tarde.

La mujer lo hizo enseguida y solo cuatro partidos aparecieron –Tenemos uno el viernes, de nivel preparatoria; y dos infantiles y el de los Sox, que son hoy.

Jane y Korsak se miraron unos instantes, la morocha masajeo su mano con ansiedad –Es narcisista.

El detective asintió –Corre el programa de reconocimiento facial entre los empleados del estadio Fenway.

Frankie y Maura miraban con ansiedad hacia los monitores que empezaron a correr, el rostro sonriente de Charles Wells casi parecía burlarse frente a ellos y todos mantenían la respiración casi al mínimo. Por suerte, el lugar no tenía una plantilla extrema y la imagen idéntica del hombre pero con una barba poblada apareció; esa fue la señal de salida.

-¡Diablos!...

Gruño Korsak antes de correr a su escritorio a tomar su arma seguido por Jane que casi se había lanzado sobre el propio para tomar las llaves del vehículo, sin más ambos salieron corriendo aunque el hombre se detuvo un momento a pedirle a Nina que solicitara un equipo táctico.

Frankie los emitió, tomo su arma y corrió hacia el ascensor que ellos no habían tomado, bueno, al menos no la morocha que corría tan rápido como podía escaleras abajo. Maura lo siguió corriendo y lo detuvo cuando presionaba los botones del aparato.

-Frankie, llévame contigo –. Solicito con semblante tenso.

El italiano la miro con duda a la vez que negaba sin parar con su cabeza –No, no puedo… Janie me mataría…

Maura lo miro con toda la preocupación que podía demostrar en su rostro y que sin duda no era ni la mitad de la que se revolvía en su interior –Por favor… Frankie…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el hombre miro al interior un momento antes de regresar su mirada a la cobriza, su cabeza no dejaba de negar pero algo lo molestaba, tal vez fueran los ojos de la forense que eran tan suplicantes, realmente no lo sabía pero no importaba.

-Me va a matar –. Le dio un leve empujón metiéndola al ascensor con el –Creo que tengo otro chaleco en la cajuela…

Maura asintió sin parar sintiendo sus piernas temblar y deseo tanto haber cargado con su pistola rosa en lugar de dejarla oculta en su oficina. Las puertas se abrieron y se encontraron en el estacionamiento, viendo como el auto de la morocha se alejaba a toda velocidad seguida por dos patrullas más a la vez que comenzaba un escándalo por el radio policial que Frankie cargaba colgando de su cinturón.

Siguió al italiano hacia su auto lo más rápido que pudo y este le entrego casi de inmediato el equipo de seguridad –Vamos, el trafico será horrible para entrar al estacionamiento del campo.

La forense asintió y se subió acomodándose con cierta dificultad los amarres del chaleco pero se aferró con fuerza al reposabrazos del auto en cuanto el policía acelero. Sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, como una terrible presión y sabía que eso era pánico; no por el momento o la conducción del hombre sino por Jane…

Tenía mucho miedo por ella…

* * *

 _Hola_

 _No diré nada, solo agradezcan que en la ciudad de México se esta cayendo el cielo y que las tormentas me encantan, y por supuesto que me inspiran. Saludos y espero sus comentarios a montones._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cap 17**_

Un día precioso se podía disfrutar en Boston con el cielo despejado, el sol brillando cálidamente y el viento refrescando lo suficiente para no sentir malestar.

Un día perfecto para disfrutar del béisbol, y lo mismo pensaron miles de personas que circulaban por los pasillos del Fenway Park. El aroma a palomitas y perritos calientes inundaba el ambiente tras las gradas donde las filas interminables podrían hartar a cualquiera pero era un buen día y solo tendrían que esperar un poco para ser atendidos por uno de los tantos empleados del lugar; el bullicio era agradable y aumentaba con la asistencia de más personas, en especial por los niños que reían y jugaban a un lado de sus padres o al menos cercanos a ellos pero no a todos lados podían ir.

En uno de esos lejanos sitios; el sonido de la maquinaria era constante, el ambiente húmedo y frio llenaba el solitario lugar al igual que el aroma a agua descontaminada. Seis enormes cisternas se encargaban del bombeo del vital líquido, el estadio las necesitaba para el sistema de riego así como los sanitarios y es evidente que se necesita un encargado que les proporcione el adecuado mantenimiento. Al fondo y oculto por una de las cisternas, se encontraba un escritorio y una caja amplia de herramientas que provocaban un sonido metálico al chocar a causa de un hombre de overol azul que sonreía levemente con petulancia a la vez que guardaba entre sus ropas el objeto que introdujo de contrabando en la caja.

Empezó a silbar una alegre tonada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del sitio con sus manos ocultas en el interior de sus bolsillos. Salió y su camino fue directo a la zona de alimentos donde la variedad lo hacía emocionarse.

Era un buen día y nadie se lo podría quitar...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane y Korsak arribaron al lugar, las patrullas que los habían acompañado y otras más habían quedado detenidas en el tránsito de alrededor del sitio. Bajaron del auto de un salto y fueron a la parte trasera donde ambos se colocaron sus chalecos asegurándolos bien antes de cubrirlos con sus sacos, no debían provocar el pánico y para ello era mejor que la multitud no los notara.

-Debemos coordinar a la seguridad –. Dijo el detective caminando aceleradamente junto a la morocha que asintió.

-Solo necesitamos a uno de los guardias de la entrada, el problema será evitar que nos note el público.

-Los torniquetes serán nuestro único problema en ese sentido.

Jane asintió divisando al frente el lugar atiborrado de espectadores que formados esperaban a que les permitieran el acceso, casi al instante que comenzaron a rebasar personas de la fila estos comenzaron a quejarse pero ninguno dijo nada.

Un guardia bastante joven los detuvo casi en los torniquetes –Deben hacer fila como los demás...

La morocha soltó un bufido y a la vez que Korsak mostro su placa -Asunto oficial, ven con nosotros y llama al que esté a cargo del lugar.

El chico palideció a las órdenes de Korsak pero asintió y de un salto les permitió pasar, a la vez que casi gritaba por la radio a su jefe. Los detectives le hicieron bajar la voz pero no detuvieron su andar mirando detenidamente a todos lados.

Jane saco su móvil y llamo al recinto –Nina necesito imagen... este lugar es enorme, va a terminar el partido antes de que lo encontremos pero primero verifica sí su acceso a sido marcado, porque hacen eso ¿no?

 _**Si, Jane. Su coche tiene tarjeta de estacionamiento y está marcado su acceso hace 30 minutos... respecto a las imágenes ya estoy en eso.**_

La morocha asintió –Genial, infórmame en cuanto tengas algo...

El jefe de seguridad apareció a los poco segundos seguido por un pequeño regimiento de 6 hombres uniformados que lo escoltaban, la gente los notaba pero no decían nada parecían pensar que tal vez fuera algún niño perdido o un bromista al que se le buscaba. Nada les hacía sospechar algún peligro, cómo podría ser en un lugar tan abarrotado y seguro ¿no?

La detective continuo mirando a su alrededor, sentía su interior tensarse gracias al estrés que a cada segundo aumentaba, su corazón se aceleró un poco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar con cierta ansiedad; de inmediato se sujetó empezando a masajearlas pero su semblante serio y firme en ningún momento dejo entre ver debilidad o miedo.

Su móvil vibro en el interior de su bolsillo arrebatándola de sus pensamientos que analizaban cada posible jugada o peor aún, juego que el asesino deseara implementar en aquel lugar donde blancos no le faltaban. Extrajo el aparato y sin mirarlo lo llevo a su oído –Nina ¿Qué tienes?

 _**Persona equivocada, bunny…**_

Su mandíbula se tensó de sobre manera y volteo a ver a Korsak que ignoro la mirada al encontrarse discutiendo con el encargado –Wells.

 _**Bunny, bunny, bunny… veo que eres muy lista, creí que te irías a algún juego infantil en cuanto entendieras el mensaje_ –. Una leve risa siniestra se dejó escuchar unos instantes que la detective bien aprovecho para tratar de llamar la atención de su pareja – _Hasta pensé que no lo entenderían el día correcto aunque si eso hubiera ocurrido, ya tenía otro nota preparada…_ –. Jane quiso gritarle a Korsak pero no podía, no debía alertar al sujeto pero entonces se dio cuenta ¿Cómo sabia el que estaba ahí? Y la única respuesta clara fue que la observaba, su mirada por inercia se fue hacia una de las tantas cámaras existentes en el lugar – _… muy lista, ahora sabes que debes parar en tus brinquitos de alarma para el gordo ¿no?_ –. Dejo de moverse, de hecho hasta le dio la espalda a su compañero – _Exacto, será mejor que sigas mis indicaciones… quiero que conozcas mi madriguera…**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura dejo escapar un bufido y a su lado, Frankie golpeo el volante con frustración. Se encontraban detenidos a una cuadra de la entrada al estacionamiento del estadio y no parecía que se fueran a mover muy pronto, junto a ellos 3 patrullas más se encontraban en las mismas condiciones pero a sus espaldas.

-¡Has sonar las sirenas? –. Grito el italiano por la radio.

Negativo, el jefe dijo que no llamáramos la atención

Ambos resoplaron y de nueva cuenta el morocho golpeo el tablero, en esta ocasión no solo una sino varias veces. La forense no se sorprendió, de hecho le gustaría imitarlo pero alguien debía permanecer en calma y pensar con frialdad; y esa sin duda, era su área.

-Frankie, aparca… –. El joven la miro confundido –Por ahí parece haber espacio, vamos a pie.

Lo medito un momento y luego obedeció aunque salir del embrollo de autos en el que se encontraban tampoco sería fácil.

Maura suspiro mirando a su alrededor, la voz atronadora del detective golpeaba a sus oídos seguido por los pitidos pero entonces sintió algo más, algo que había intentado ignorar todo el trayecto y eso era su miedo. El mismo que le grito que saltara del auto sin importarle dejar al hombre atrás, y por un instante estuvo muy tentada a hacerlo pero el auto se movió y ella se detuvo.

Un poco más de paciencia, susurro en su interior. Solo un poco más…

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane avanzo por aquellos enormes pasillos solitarios de la parte oculta del estadio, aquella que solo conocían los trabajadores o los propios jugadores que se perdían de vez en cuando. Por un instante su mente viajo a cuando era pequeña; a su cumpleaños número 10, cuando su padre le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, un recorrido completo por el estadio.

Una cortesía obtenida de uno de sus clientes, un jardinero del lugar que con una mueca malhumorada los llevo por todos lados incluyendo el mismo campo que pisaron y que ella acaricio con suavidad como si se tratara de un cachorrito; recordó como ahí fue el único momento en que sonrió aquel hombre que al final le deseo un feliz cumpleaños y le regalo una gorra del equipo sacada de los mismos vestuarios. Un gran día, se dijo.

Con su arma aferrada en sus manos intento recordar donde se encontraba, el lugar se le hacía familiar y el hombre realmente le había mostrado todos los sitios hasta los aburridos; su pequeña yo no supo apreciarlos pero ya no era una niña, y su memoria era buena así que se forzó a si misma a encontrarse.

Su móvil volvió a sonar y lo saco contestando sin mirar, sin dejar de apuntar con su arma al frente y por precaución detuvo sus pasos –Wells…

 _**Bien hecho, bunny… te estas acercando… al siguiente pasillo gira a la derecha y escucharas en ronroneo de mis viejas compañeras… ellas te traerán a nosotros…**_

La línea colgó y la detective guardo de nueva cuenta el aparato pero entonces su mente dio un salto, y su rostro palideció casi al instante que cada palabra se repetía en su interior. No espero más y acelero sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza.

Cada paso dado resonaba por todo el lugar así que su llegada era más que anunciada, al girar en la esquina se detuvo cubriéndose en esta y dio un vistazo rápido regresando a su posición inicial al instante; no tuvo que agudizar su oído para escuchar el ronroneo que le habían prometido y entonces de golpe su mente supo dónde estaba. El fantasma de su niña interior pasó junto a ella con una sonrisa y su jersey, casi podía tocarla y aun podía escuchar la voz profunda del amigo de su padre que le decía que nadie bajaba a ese sitio, solo un hombre bien calificado se necesitaba para mantener el lugar en funcionamiento. "Bendita modernidad, detesto este calabozo…". Había dicho el hombre con desagrado y de hecho, había sido uno de los lugares donde solo se asomaron y se fueron.

Sin detenerse más siguió su recuerdo, ni siquiera se preocupó en cuidar sus pasos porque sabía que no había lugar ahí para ocultarse hasta la puerta del final del pasillo que se encontraba cerrada. Se detuvo y tomo varias bocanadas de aire, el ruido era demasiado pero no lo suficiente para que no escuchara algo del interior que reconoció en un instante y solo eso basto para que entrara pateando la puerta destrozando el marco de madera.

-Wow, bunny. Solo tenías que girar el pomo ¿sabes?...

Charles Wells era un hombre grande que lucía casi amable con su sonrisa y su mirada satisfecha que se fijaba solo en ella pero en su mano sostenía un revolver de gran calibre mientras en la otra sujetaba el hombro de un pobre niño de no más de 8 años que lloraba sin parar con el cañón pegado al costado de su cabeza.

Jane lo miro a la espalda del hombre al que le apunto desde que entro al lugar; las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de recortes de periódicos, la gran mayoría sobre la muerte de la niña pero había algunos más recientes y esos eran los del golpe del banco, o los pocos artículos que habían hablado sobre los asesinatos en especial el de su ex mujer, pero casi en medio había recortes suyos, su rostro se encontraba una y otra vez en el lugar casi como un santuario.

Luego miro al pequeño y sintió a su interior estrujarse con fuerza; niño la miro con suplica y esta intento darle algo de tranquilidad para luego inyectar sus ojos con furia hacia el hombre seguía sonriéndole como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo.

-Déjalo ir, Wells. Esto se terminó…

Charles negó con su cabeza –Oh, mi querida bunny… esto apenas está por comenzar.

* * *

Hola.

Obviamente espero sus comentarios ¿miedo? ¿tensión? espero haberlos provocado y sí funciono, díganme y festejare xD

Saludos a todos y gracias a los que cada capítulo pasan lista, en verdad gracias por ello.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Cap 18**_

Maura camino apresuradamente seguida de cerca por Frankie y algunos otros oficiales que habían optado por dejar los vehículos fuera del estacionamiento. El constante golpeteo de sus tacones contra el suelo llamaba la atención de los civiles que no eran tontos y ya habían notado la seguridad extra que paseaba una y otra vez por todos lados.

El repicar acelerado de su corazón golpeaba sus oídos sin cesar, y de alguna manera fue capaz de incrementarse al llegar vestíbulo central donde Korsak con visible tensión en su rostro no dejaba de vociferar por la radio a la vez que se paseaba de un lado a otro aferrándose a su móvil.

Ni siquiera había terminado de llegar al hombre cuando aquello que la mantenía intranquila escapo de sus labios –¿Y Jane?

Korsak dejo de gritar, dejo de ver su móvil y se detuvo por completo a mirar a la mujer a la que solo le basto aquello para sentir como si le arrancaran el corazón a la vez que la golpeaban en la boca del abdomen. Su rostro palideció en un instante y dejo de moverse para clavar su mirada suplicante en el oficial haciendo que este oscureciera más su semblante.

-No lo sé –. Al fin respondió Korsak.

Maura quiso salir corriendo y gritar el nombre de la detective, el tamaño del estadio ya ni siquiera le importaba. Solo quería a Jane a su lado, solo quería verla sana y salva, solo eso...

xxxxxxxxxx

El traqueteo de las calderas llenaba el lugar y su temperatura cálida sin duda haría sudar a cualquiera pero no era el único motivo.

Jane le dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y entonces su mirada se concentró solo en el niño que sollozaba sin parar con su cabeza pegada al cañón metálico de la pistola de Charles que sonreía con suficiencia; podía ver al pequeño temblar sin parar, y no solo a causa del llanto.

No quería hacerlo y en su mirada se notaba; apretó los labios y respiro profundo antes de bajar su arma levantando los brazos, sus ojos se fueron al hombre que casi rio con sorna al verla.

-Demasiado predecible, bunny.

Apretó los dientes y soltó el aire lentamente –Charles, estas asustando al niño… baja tu arma y hablemos, sin duda a tu hija no le gustaría que hicieras esto… piensa en ella y dime si te gustaría que estuviera ahora ella en la posición del pobre al que tienes forzado en tus manos.

En seguida noto como la mirada del hombre se oscureció –Eso jamás lo sabremos… y que de manual a sonado tu discurso, ustedes los polis siempre creen saber dónde apretar ¿no?

Jane asintió y guardo su arma en su funda para luego volver a levantar sus brazos –Eso pensamos, siempre resulta ser algo personal lo que nos lleva a cualquier decisión.

Charles asintió –Si, lo vi en ti… una agente de homicidios que entra a un banco con toma de rehenes… –. Sonrió con petulancia –… no era valor, era amor a la familia. Nos arrastra ¿no?

Confusa la detective lo miro –¿Cómo sabes eso?

El hombre rio levemente –Tengo mis modos, desde el divorcio he tenido tiempo libre para aprender algunas cosas –. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y con su pierna jalo una silla barata en la que tomo asiento –Vamos Jack, siéntate un rato… aún tenemos tiempo…

A la detective no le pasaron desapercibidas sus palabras pero sus ojos se fueron hacia el par de monitores que se encontraban ocultos en la parte trasera y sus manos temblaron a la vez que un nudo se formó en su garganta…

xxxxxxxxxx

No quería llorar, realmente no quería derramar ninguna lágrima pero en su semblante se notaba cuanto le estaba costando. No era la primera vez que la detective iba directo al peligro, lo había hecho días atrás pero ahora era diferente, todo era tan diferente aunque había dicho que no y en su mente deseo tanto golpearse…

" _Maura había abierto los ojos como todas las mañanas pero esta vez era diferente, una gran sonrisa se encontraba plasmada en su rostro y por más que deseo ocultarlo al menos un poco, no pudo. Menos al ver el cabello desordenado de la morocha que se encontraba acariciando su rostro produciéndole algunas cosquillas, casi idénticas a las que sufría su estómago con el simple recuerdo que se había estado repitiendo durante sus sueños._

 _Su mano era cálida y protectoramente sujeta por la de Jane, con su dedo medio y anular acaricio solo con sus yemas las cicatrices de Hoyt. De inmediato, la morocha se removió con cierta incomodidad pero eso no la hizo parar; quería trasmitirle todo el cariño que le tenía, cuanto deseaba arrebatarle todo el viejo dolor y darle algo que la hiciera sonreír, que la hiciera feliz pero no tuvo que buscarlo. Jane inhalo suavemente y capto ese aroma único, y reconoció esa caricia, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aun cuando continuaba durmiendo y al verlo Maura también sonrió, tan tonta y enormemente como jamás pensó poder hacerlo…"_

… apretó sus puños con frustración y bajo la mirada intentando apartar todo llanto de su rostro, con su mano cubrió su boca en un vago intento de evitar que un sollozo audible se escapara de ella pero no pudo librarse de el así como no podía huir del recuerdo de sus labios, de la manera en que la había mirado, de cómo su corazón se había detenido y acelerado a la vez en un instante.

Y fue demasiado, Maura salió corriendo hacia el lavabo más cercano dejando en la sala de vigilancia a Frankie y Korsak que la observaron de reojo pero ninguno menciono nada…

xxxxxxxxxx

… apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas e intento que en sus ojos no se reflejara todo el malestar que le causaba aquella imagen. La había visto; había visto se destrozaba en un instante y su estómago se revolvió al ver el dolor en su rostro, se concentró solo en ese bello rostro dejando su mente alejada de donde se encontraba y por un segundo estuvo a su lado, rodeándola entre sus brazos y besando su cabeza susurrándole sin parar que todo estaría bien.

-Veo que has encontrado mi cámara –. La voz de Charles la arrebato de su mente, de su lugar feliz y endureció su mirada llenándola casi de odio y enojo hacia el hombre que había provocado que ella sufriera aunque al final se preguntaba sino era su culpa realmente.

-Veo que has preparado todo el numerito.

Hablo con tal firmeza que sorprendió al hombre pero este enseguida asintió sonriendo burlonamente –Por supuesto, imagine que te gustaría ver como se volvían locos por ti…

Jane asintió sonriendo con molestia –¿Y ahora qué? Deja ir al pequeño y juguemos tu y yo… solo tú y yo…

Charles chasqueo la lengua y miro a otro lado –No eres tan interesante.

-Tu tampoco –. La mirada del hombre enseguida regreso a ella con visible molestia –Pero ya que no quieres dejar ir al pequeño que te parece si me cuentas que hacemos aquí o tal vez, ¿Por qué tantos cadáveres en el deposito?

-¿Y porque no? Solo los ayude…

-¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo? Exactamente –. Jane dio un paso hacia atrás sin darle la espalda y se recargo en la pared a un lado del marco de la puerta destruida que se mantenía abierta completamente hasta llegar a la otra pared.

-Pues a salir de su desesperación, estaban tan enloquecidos por sus dolores que aceptaron robar un banco –. Charles rio.

-Como al final lo hiciste –. Sentencio la morocha.

-Puede ser, no estoy seguro de a cuantos e disparado últimamente.

Jane notaba la fanfarronería en sus palabras, en sus movimientos y hasta en la forma de mirarla. Por más que trataba entender de que iba todo ello no podía –A tu mujer no le disparaste…

-No… hubiera sido demasiado rápido… –. Había mucha rabia en sus palabras.

-¿No lo merecía?

-¡Claro que no! La muy puta mato a mi hija aunque claro, la mierda de policía no lo vio –. Solo eso basto para entender y se tensó parándose derecha al ver que el hombre se ponía de pie arrastrando bruscamente al pequeño con él; se puso en cuclillas frente a este y le sonrió amablemente –Jack ¿te gustaría ir con la detective? –. Confundida observo como el niño enseguida asentía, el hombre se giró hacia ella –¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Bunny –. Asintió lentamente –Dando, dando… tu arma. Deslízala.

De inmediato; Jane desenfundo lentamente su arma bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que se mantuvo en cuclillas pero colocando al niño casi como escudo, dio un paso hacia él y luego el sonido metálico sobresalió contra las maquinas por algunos milisegundos, los pocos que le habían tomado al arma llegar casi hasta el pero aun a casi un metro de distancia. Por suerte, el lugar era pequeño y aun se encontraba al alcance de la detective si se lanzaba por ella.

Charles sonrió levemente asintiendo y luego se acercó al oído del pequeño sintiendo como este se estremecía en su mano como una hoja al viento –Corre con bunny.

Por supuesto, el niño de inmediato corrió hasta Jane que se acuclillo para abrazarlo girándolo un poco para cubrirlo con su cuerpo en caso de ser necesario pero a la vez aún mantenía su vista fija en el hombre que solo los observaba.

-Todo estará bien… todo estará bien… –. Susurro tratando de calmarlo, podía sentir como apretaba su cuello hasta casi asfixiarla y como sus lágrimas no paraban de humedecer su cuello mientras le sobaba la espalda una y otra vez.

-Q-quiero ir con… mamá…

-Lo sé, lo se… yo también –. Jane sonrió levemente –Te prometo que te llevare con ellos ¿sí? –. La hizo que la mirada a los ojos para que viera que no le mentía.

-¿Lo prometes? –. Susurro Jack llorosamente.

Jane sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, no solo por el pequeño sino por el recuerdo de repetirle lo mismo a ella –Lo prometo…

xxxxxxxxxx

-Esto no ayuda… no la ayuda en nada… contrólate Maura…

Se recrimino la cobriza mirándose en el espejo de los lavabos, su rostro se encontraba húmedo por el agua que le había lanzado encima y no solo para borrar los restos de las lágrimas que alcanzaron a escaparse antes de que literalmente se diera una bofetada a si misma justo al entrar al privado lugar.

Se miró a los ojos e intento secarse de la mejor manera mientras su mente se iba…

" _-Maur, aquí te dejo un cambio limpio de ropa –. Grito Jane dejando uno de sus tantos pants deportivos en su cama, el aroma a panqueques empezaba a dominar el departamento._

 _-Gra… –. Maura detuvo sus palabras al encontrar a la morocha aun en su habitación, el baño se encontraba al cruzar el pasillo así que el vapor golpeo el rostro de la dueña del lugar que se quedó inmóvil un momento para ver hacia la cocina donde su madre y hermano se encontraban –¿Jane? –. De golpe fue arrastrada al interior de la habitación y recargada contra la misma puerta, casi como barricada pero no le importo._

 _Nada le importo al encontrarse entre la madera y el cuerpo de la morocha que se quedó inmóvil intentando escuchar si su madre se acercaba, ignorante de cómo sus manos con comodidad se quedaban en la cintura de la cobriza que casi perdía la cabeza mirándola._

 _Hasta que sus ojos se toparon y el aliento de ambas volvió a mezclarse de una forma demasiado sensual o deliciosa para ellas que temblaron sin moverse. Suavemente se acercaron, casi como si sus rostros tuvieran imanes y cuando sus labios se iban a rozar…_

 _-¡Janie, dile a Maura que el desayuno la espera! ¡¿Y dónde está tu mermelada?!_

 _La cobriza no pudo evitarlo y se rio por lo bajo, tal vez era por el nerviosismo del momento pasado o el propio enojo, no lo sabía pero se rio lo suficientemente audible para que Jane dejara de maldecir a los dioses para mirarla._

 _-Necesito irme del país… aunque sospecho que aun así siempre me interrumpirá cuando este en algo importante –. Bufo por lo bajo._

 _Maura ilumino su mirada y sonrió –¿Soy importante?_

 _La morocha que ya se despegaba de ella y esta se quitaba de la puerta, volteo a verla con curiosidad y le golpeo la nariz con su dedo –Por supuesto, jamás lo dudes… –. Bajo la mirada con incertidumbre en su semblante –Y por eso, ¿todo está normal?_

 _Maura le sujeto la mano y le sonrió con ternura cuando esta la miro –Dudo que podamos ser normales otra vez._

 _Jane asintió –Tienes razón, doc… pero… ¿estamos bien?_

 _No pudo aguantarse más y la abrazo unos momentos, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse y abrirle la puerta para que saliera –Siempre estaremos bien aunque necesitaremos más comunicación, en algunas ocasiones._

 _-Eso no es nuevo, wiki –. Jane sonrió burlonamente antes de salir de la habitación…"_

… suspiro recordando aquella brillante sonrisa y cuanto deseaba volver a tenerla frente a ella. Sin más, tomo aire y salió para regresar a la sala de cámaras.

-Tenemos un niño perdido –. Anuncio un uniformado que llego a la vez que la cobriza a la sala.

Maura se tensó de inmediato al igual que los detectives que la miraron un momento, luego Korsak asintió –¿Dónde fue el último lugar donde lo vieron?

-Cerca de la zona de souvenirs, 2:50pm aproximadamente.

Enseguida en técnico tecleo en la computadora y las imágenes aparecieron en una de las pantallas, Frankie apretó la mandíbula –Tiene rehenes… el muy maldito…

-Un seguro –. Sentencio Korsak, todos lo voltearon a ver y este agrego –Para que Jane no le dispare.

La cobriza miro la imagen de Wells llevándose al pequeño frente a todos y su estómago se revolvió…

xxxxxxxxxx

… Jane se puso de pie y acomodo al pequeño tras ella.

El hombre sonrió levemente observando sus modos –¿Sabes? Bunny, me decepciona un poco tu mala memoria.

La detective lo miro confusa –¿De qué hablas?

-Ya nos conocíamos, hace un año y medio atrás –. Charles levanto su arma apuntándola con ella, provocando que esta se tensara enseguida a la vez que tomaba una postura defensiva alejando al niño de su pierna empujándolo levemente hacia la puerta –La mejor de tu departamento, una policía que se preocupa por sus víctimas y sus familiares… ¿Quién mejor para llevar una investigación de asesinato infantil?

-Jamás tuve tu caso…

Charles rio con enojo –No, los otros tontos lo documentaron como un accidente… no me escucharon, pensaron que solo era un marido despechado por el engaño y buscando un culpable por la perdida, y quien mejor que mi esposa que me ponía los cuernos –. Camino hacia un lado sin quitar sus ojos de ellos, se acercó a una máquina de donde saco un chaleco antibalas –Pero un patrullero me dio tu nombre, dijo que eras la mejor y que siempre investigabas a fondo… una lástima que cuando me acercara a ti casi me arrestaran.

Jane hizo memoria lo más que pudo y entonces lo recordó. Recordó su rostro destrozado que le rogaba aceptar una carpeta mientras era arrastrado lejos de ella por un par de patrulleros a las afueras del recinto.

-Cuando te vi en la televisión, la frustración regreso –. Charles hizo un gesto de enojo y le lanzo el chaleco a los pies –Tal vez quieras ponérselo a Jack… ya sabes, tengo un arma y él está indefenso ¿Qué crees que una bala le haría a su pequeño cuerpo?

Jane lo miro con firmeza –Es un niño, casi de la edad de tu hija… eres muchas cosas pero no te creo capaz de matar un niño.

-¿Vas a apostarlo? –. La reto con la mirada.

Ella sabía que era un juego, que era su forma de tenerla a su merced pero no podía arriesgarse a que realmente dañara al pequeño. No cuando el lugar estaba preparado para no salidas.

Tomo aire y dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que sus manos soltaban los amarres de su chaleco, que se quitó y casi enseguida que la falta de peso fue notaria para su cuerpo su mente dibujo el rostro de la cobriza.

-Perdón… –. Susurro para ella misma, se puso de cuclillas frente al niño…

* * *

Hola.

¿Que tal quedo? Como notaran no puedo lanzar todos los capítulos a la vez porque necesito planear cada movimiento, espero que quedaran bien y que no se vean forzados o algo así.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente aprecio el cariño que le están dando a mi locurilla xD

Alguien me pregunto si cuando la serie este terminada seguiré escribiendo de ella y contestare. Lo cierto es que aunque a veces ver los capítulos y esos roces silenciosos, pues como que me hacen imaginar cosas o situaciones no escribo por ella; yo realmente escribo por ustedes, cuando los lectores se toman la molestia de pasar a saludar realmente te hace querer mas y querer dar lo mejor a la hora de escribir, idear o te inspiran. Así que la respuesta es, no me importa si esta o no aun en pantalla, si me lo piden e ideo algo que creo puede gustarles pues escribo, así como esta historia que al principio no planeaba que tuviera mas de 5 o 10 capítulos xD Así es como nacen todas mis historias realmente.

Bueno me explaye como siempre xD, nos vemos pronto y espero sus quejas en el buzon. Saludos a todos y felices vacaciones.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane le sonrió al pequeño intentando calmarlo un poco más mientras sus manos ajustaban todos los amarres de su chaleco antibalas, el simple roce en la gruesa tela desprendía su característico aroma pero también un lejano y casi inexistente sombra de otro que bien reconocía y que la hizo que sus manos se detuvieran un momento con su mirada fija en las letras grandes y blancas en el pecho del pequeño que decía "Policía" pero realmente no lo veía. Su mente solo dibujo una y otra vez, el rostro de la forense y su voz que le rogaba mantenerse segura la golpeaba pero la empujo a lo más lejos de su interior, ese no era el momento para pensar en ella.

Volteo levemente hacia Wells que fanfarronamente se había vuelto a sentar manteniendo su arma en alto apuntando directamente hacia el pequeño; en silencio volvió su vista al rostro del niño y le sonrió a la vez que sus ojos notaban lo cerca que se encontraba la salida.

-Jack ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? –. Susurro disimulando su mirada en el hombre que evidentemente puso un poco más de atención en ellos, pero solo por un momento.

-Mi hombro… –. Respondió el niño imitando el nivel de voz de la policía y la miro con miedo –¿Me llevaras con mamá?

La morocha sonrió asintiendo –Por supuesto pero necesito un poco de ayuda… ¿crees que tú puedas ayudarme? –. Jack miro un momento a Wells sintiendo como el miedo le hacía temblar pero luego miro de nuevo a los ojos caoba del rostro confiado frente a él y asintió –Eres muy valiente y esto es muy fácil, quiero que te quedes siempre un paso atrás de mi… siempre… y cuando grite que corras, lo hagas.

-¿Es todo?

Jane lo miro con seriedad –Correrás lo más rápido que puedas, no te detengas por nada… sigue el camino y encontraras una puerta derecho, llegaras a la zona de estacionamiento de entregas… ahí debes buscar a un policía ¿Entendido?

Jack sonrió levemente y asintió con firmeza aunque cuidando que el hombre no lo viera; la detective lo noto y sonrió hasta con cierto orgullo, le acaricio la cabeza con ternura y le regalo un apretón de manos para relajarlo un poco. Se puso de pie y se giró hacia Wells, con su mano aferrada siempre a la del niño al que acomodo a su espalda cubriéndolo perfectamente.

-¿Terminaste? Bunny –. El hombre se puso de pie sintiendo la mirada de la policía en él y su arma –¿No quieres usar mi chaleco?

Jane sonrió levemente de lado –No lo creo, ya vi tus habilidades en los chalecos del banco… deberías abrir una boutique.

Wells soltó una carcajada –¿Y ahora que haremos? Bunny.

La agente dio un paso hacia al frente soltando la mano del pequeño pero aún se interponía en el camino –No se tú, Charles… pero yo lo voy a llevar a casa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, retándose con la mirada –¿Crees que puedas?...

xxxxxxxxxx

Frankie golpeo la puerta antes de salir de la sala de cámaras, su mandíbula se encontraba tan tensa que comenzaba a sufrir dolor pero no le importaba, nada importaba más que la seguridad de su hermana y el solo pensar en ella provoco que sus manos temblaran a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No hagas nada estúpido, no lo hagas…

Susurro una y otra vez, mientras veía sus zapatos como si fueran lo único seguro en su vida aunque realmente veía sus recuerdos, veía como aquella juguetona y mandona niña siempre lo protegía. Y sonrió sintiendo las lágrimas casi colgando hacia el vacío.

Tomo aire con fuerza y paso una de sus manos por sus ojos alejando cualquier humedad en ellos, se dio la vuelta y regreso a la zona de cámaras. En cuanto entro, Korsak lo miro alejándose por unos momentos de los planos del lugar y Maura se acercó sonriéndole sin ánimos pero con la esperanza en su corazón.

Frankie le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura –Todo estará bien… es Jane…

-… por eso me preocupo, le gusta hace un desastre –. Respondió la cobriza y ambos sonrieron.

-Muy bien ¿por dónde fueron?

Korsak miro hacia el técnico y este casi golpeo el teclado –No puedo acceder… no sé qué pasa.

El detective gruño por lo bajo pero presiono un botón en su móvil –¿Nina?

¿Qué necesitas? Vince

-Toma el control de las computadoras del estadio, parece ser que él lo ha hecho.

 _Déjame un momento con este vago…_

Vince sonrió levemente y miro hacia su compañero –Creo que alguien encontró sus chocolates de emergencia.

Frankie se sonrojo levemente y Maura lo miro con visible sorpresa –¿Los dejas tú? –. El pobre detective miro con suplica a la doctora que se cubrió la boca de un salto.

 _Lo tengo, se los pongo en pantalla… –. Las imágenes empezaron a circular desde el instante en que Wells tomo al pequeño, le cubrió la boca y pareciera como si lo durmiera o algo pasara ya que lo cargaba sin problemas llevándolo hacia la parte de mantenimiento del estadio –… sigue por algunos pasillos y entra a la zona asegurada de maquinaria._

-Vámonos… gracias Nina –. Enseguida todos los agentes acumulados en el lugar tomaron sus armas y salieron del lugar pero cuando la forense quiso seguirlos, el detective la detuvo –No, doc.

-Pero…

Korsak la miro con ternura pero firmeza –Necesito que te quedes aquí y me avises si algo va mal, no puedo llevarte ahí…

-Tengo chaleco –. Discutió la forense casi como niña pequeña pero el detective la detuvo colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Jane me mataría si te llevo a una situación de rehenes… –Maura iba a refutar –… sin importar que ella se encuentre dentro.

La forense dejo escapar un suspiro y casi con enojo se dejó caer en una de las sillas vacías de la sala de cámaras donde se quedaría junto al técnico. Korsak sonrió y salió del lugar.

Miro hacia la puerta vacía y suspiro para voltear a ver al técnico –Las construcciones de principio de ciclo tenían puertas por lugares estratégicos, cuando este estadio fue modernizado sin duda respetaron algunas de ellas por su utilidad –. El hombre asintió a la pregunta silenciosa –¿Hay alguna que lleve a maquinarias?

-Una… para la fácil extracción de estas en caso de daño o actualización.

-¿Dónde? –. Pregunto la forense dando un salto de su silla…

xxxxxxxxxx

El partido tenía poco de haber comenzado, la multitud gritaba con energía y ahora la parte trasera de las gradas se encontraba casi desierta a excepción de los vendedores que tenían sus pequeños carritos de mercancías montados en aquellos pasillos principales donde había mayor espacio.

El pequeño comando de uniformados avanzo por aquellos pasillos pero en su andar no se toparon con nada, habían cerrado toda una sección del estadio para la seguridad de los espectadores pero el jefe de la comisaria se había negado a cancelar un partido y evacuar a más de treinta mil asistentes por solo un niño y una agente perdida.

El letrero de solo personal autorizado se encontraba en una puerta doble de metal que los hombres empujaron con normalidad pero esta no cedió, confundidos los detectives volvieron a golpearla mientras el comando se detenía sus espaldas.

Korsak maldijo sacando su móvil de su saco –Nina, no podemos entrar.

 _Lo sé, los estoy viendo y estoy entrando en el sistema para abrirles el paso… Esperen un momento…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Wells dio un giro brusco al escuchar una especie de sirena desde su computadora que se encontraba en el escritorio trasero, acomodado de tal forma que podía verlo sin problemas y su ceño se tensó. Sin dejar de apuntarle a la detective avanzo hacia el aparato.

Jane aprovecho ese momento para voltear hacia Jack y en un susurro le indico que diera un paso hacia su lado izquierdo, alineando su hombro con el marco de la puerta. Solo tendría que dar la vuelta en U y una pared de más de 10 cm de concreto lo protegerían de las balas, y mientras el pequeño se acomodaba la detective lo cubría con su cuerpo de la mirada del hombre que casi golpeo el aparato al ver lo que ocurría.

Ella lo vio, una sonrisa se formó por un instante en su rostro al ver a Korsak y Frankie golpeando la puerta que ella había cruzado para entrar en la zona oculta del estadio, vio un montón de letras y números pasando por una ventana oscura que imagino es lo que ocupaba para bloquearlo pero no dudaba ni por un instante que no sería competencia para Nina. Se volvió a girar al niño y le sonrió con ánimo dejándole ver que pronto todo estaría bien.

Wells bruscamente bajo la pantalla de la portátil y con mirada decidida camino lentamente hacia su posición inicial, a Jane esto no le gusto y se tensó preparándose. A cada paso, el hombre afirmo su agarre en su arma y casi a medio camino, le extrajo el cargador para mostrárselo a la policía.

-Cinco.

-Exacto, bunny… cinco balas –. Wells le sonrió extrañamente.

-¿Cuál es el truco? –. Susurro Jane mirándolo mientras este reinsertaba el cargador en el arma.

-Tres son de salva, dos son reales –. Sonrió con maldad en su mirar fijando sus ojos en el pequeño que se ocultaba tras la mujer que observaba analizando lo más rápido que podía sus posibilidades, y sus ojos en un parpadeo fueron hacia su arma que se encontraba ya tan poca distancia –Ni siquiera yo, sé que en orden están… un truco doble –. Jane sintió su corazón bombeando a toda velocidad y sus manos se prepararon al igual que sus piernas, su cuerpo casi se dobló un poco como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo –¿Quién tendrá peor suerte?

Wells se apuntó a la cabeza –Seré yo… –. Lentamente le apunto a detective –… serás tú… –. Concentrándose en la mirada, cerrando el ojo derecho y deteniendo el temblor de su mano con el agarre de la otra, fijo el cañón –… o será el pequeño Jack.

El sonido del seguro quitado taladro los oídos de Jane.

-¡Corre!

El disparo resonó con fuerza en el lugar; el niño dio un leve salto en su lugar y con terror le dio la vuelta a la esquina del muro escuchando casi a la vez como el cuerpo de Jane caía al suelo a la vez que una exclamación de dolor escapaba de sus labios pero no detuvo sus piernas que corrieron tan rápido como pudo…

La detective se lanzó hacia al frente sintiendo como el aire le era arrebatado de sus pulmones a la vez que sus brazos chocaban contra el suelo y dolor en el abdomen casi la noqueaba pero se negó a quedarse quieta, vio su arma justo en frente de ella y la tomo a la vez que se daba la vuelta. Ni siquiera se fijó en si estaba herida o no, apunto a Wells que la miro sonriendo y sin más ambos vaciaron sus armas en el otro.

Jane respiraba con dificultad, el humo de las armas casi llenaba el lugar pero aun así lo vio. Tirado contra una de las maquinas yacía Wells observándola con una sonrisa en sus labios pero con sus brazos sin fuerzas a los lados de su cuerpo mientras varios orificios en su torso sangraban profusamente, un hilillo de sangre se escapó de su boca al toser.

-Nos veremos pronto, bunny… –. Susurro burlonamente.

Recargada en su costado la morocha vio como la vida se escapaba de los ojos de aquel hombre que aferraba en su mano una pequeña fotografía de su hija sonriendo. Se acomodó boca arriba jalando aire con todas sus fuerzas pero dejó escapar un suspiro antes de toser escupiendo sangre, el sabor metálico la hizo abrir sus ojos que empezaban a adormilarse y levanto la cabeza con gran dificultad para ver en su propio torso dos orificios. Uno en su abdomen bajo y el otro en su pecho, ambos sangraban profusamente y solo pudo mirar hacia la puerta vacía donde no había huellas de otro cuerpo herido.

Sonrió con sincera alegría pero poco a poco mientras las fuerzas la abandonaban sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas –Tenias razón… Marcus… –. Extrajo su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo desbloqueo viendo como en la pantalla aparecía una fotografía de toda su familia, le dio al directorio y solo pulso una nueva ocasión. La imagen de la cobriza la hizo dibujar de nuevo una sonrisa aunque sentía como su cuerpo empezaba un trayecto hacia el vacío que nadie podría detener.

-¿Jane? ¡¿Dónde estás? Jane! –. Grito desde el otro lado la forense.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, con el último esfuerzo de su cuerpo dejo escapar lo que tanto había querido decir y jamás se atrevió –Maur, te… amo…

-Jane, no… ¡no!... yo también te amo, no me dejes…

Escucho lloriquear desde el aparato antes de que este cayera al suelo con un par de golpes sordos mientras su dueña simplemente cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

 _Gracias por todo su amor, gracias por cada comentario y todo el aprecio hacia mi persona que demostraron. Si los entretuve y logre sacarles lagrimas, risas y/o demás emociones creo que me daré como alguien exitosa._

 _Al final, es gracias a todos ustedes que alguien como yo puede y quiere escribir. Así que, gracias por haber impulsado esto._

 _Los quiero y solo puedo decir. Gracias._

 _¿Sobre si aquí termina? Quien sabe..._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Cap 20**_

Era un día oscuro, con nubes cubriendo el sol y el viento resoplando con fuerza, la lluvia era inminente y los habitantes de Boston lo sentían.

Las campanas de una iglesia resonaron por el barrio y la gente se adentró en ella buscando resguardo, confort no solo a su cuerpo sino a su alma. Las paredes de piedra habían sido talladas con elegancia y se habían mantenido en pie hace demasiadas décadas, usualmente sus visitantes eran los mismos en cada ocasión pero aquel, era un día diferente. Se encontraba a rebosar y desde en medio las butacas eran dominadas por el color azul de los uniformados que con respeto se quitaron las boinas, apagando sus radios para no perturbar en ningún momento la solemnidad.

El sacerdote se posiciono justo en medio del altar principal, con su sotana blanca acariciando el suelo y su mirada benevolente se fijó en la primera fila unos momentos antes de comenzar con el acto.

 _"Queridos hermanos, bienvenidos sean todos a la casa del señor... nos hemos reunido con nuestros corazones abiertos para orar por una hermana caída... Jane Clementine Rizzoli..."_

Frankie cerró los ojos con dolor, su semblante estaba muy deteriorado y su vestimenta parecía que había pasado años sin conocer una plancha. A su lado; Angela se aferraba a su mano con fuerza, su semblante era peor hasta el punto en que parecía enferma y sus lágrimas escaparon casi al momento en que escucho el nombre de su hija.

Su hijo la miro de reojo un momento y sintió apretarse el nudo en su garganta, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con mayor fuerza dejando de escuchar la voz del sacerdote como si este se estuviera alejando cuando realmente era su mente la que de nuevo iba a torturarlo...

xxxxxxxxxx

Avanzo con su arma sujetada con firmeza, Korsak se encontraba a su lado con el ceño fruncido manteniéndole por primera vez el paso, la voz de Nina en el manos libre los iba guiando pero eso no le importaba hasta que escucho su exclamación.

-¡Corran!

Ninguno necesito más, aceleraron sin importarles llevar sus armas en alto o tener precaución en las esquinas.

Una última vuelta, una puerta destrozada, un charco de sangre y en medio el cuerpo pálido de su hermana. Ni siquiera se fijaron en el agresor caído solo corrieron hacia ella sintiendo como sus corazones se detenían y la desesperación nacía en sus pechos...

La cargo entre brazos, Korsak gritaba maldiciones antes de salir corriendo con él a su espalda; la ambulancia no podía llegar a causa del tráfico del juego...

Se arrastró en el interior de una patrulla con su compañero al volante, su camisa se encontraba cubierta de su sangre como sus manos que aferraban su saco sobre ella...

… un poco más, solo un poco más para llegar...

-No te atrevas a dejarme Janie...

Susurro con dolor dejando que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas...

Corría tras una camilla donde su hermana estaba recostada con una doctora sobre ella, había intentado quedarse a su lado sosteniéndole la mano pero no se lo permitieron, su corazón había dejado de latir al instante en que aparcaron fuera de urgencias...

Ahora estaba solo, congelado mirando hacia las puertas del quirófano donde solo médicos podían pasar, sus manos temblaban y sus labios también, sus piernas estaban entumecidas. Solo pudo moverse cuando escucho el llanto de su madre que llego instantes después que ellos y ahora se derrumbaba frente a él, se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza colocando sus rodillas en el suelo a su lado, las lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad siendo lo único aparentemente visible aquellas puertas que no se movían...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"... todos conocemos a nuestra querida Jane, la mayoría de los que estamos aquí la hemos visto desde que era una pequeña traviesa que nos arrancaba sonrisas hasta que se convirtió en una hermosa mujer decidida, firme en sus creencias y en ella misma... firme en su deseo de proteger a la gente de su alrededor..."_

Nunca había sido alguien religioso, él era un hombre con fe pero sin una forzosamente dominante pero debía asistir o al menos eso pensaba. Korsak se encontraba fatigado, en su rostro podía verse, sollozos a sus lados alejaron sus ojos de la figura misericordiosa de un santo cercano a su asiento.

Sostuvo con firmeza la mano de Nina que destrozada intentaba que no se le escuchara pero le era imposible silenciarse así como a varios o mejor dicho, la mayoría de los oficiales del recinto que habían asistido. Con su brazo rodeo amorosamente a Kiki, ella lloraba en silencio mirando al frente con una fortaleza única y por un momento se reiteró porque ella era la indicada pero lo dejo de lado, su mente se fue a otro lado ensombreciendo más su rostro...

xxxxxxxxxx

... su pulso estaba a tope, aferraba con firmeza el volante y su mirada intentaba concentrarse solo en el camino que surcaba lo más rápido que podía ignorando todo a su paso.

Todo menos los gritos a su espalda, los sollozos o el terrible dolor que en su pecho albergaba desde el instante en que la hallaron cubierta de sangre, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pero luciendo tan desvalida como jamás la había podido ni imaginar.

Freno el coche de golpe, los tipos de las ambulancias comenzaban a gritarle que quitara el auto de su entrada pero no los escucho, le dio la vuelta al auto tan rápido que se hubiera sorprendido si fuera un día normal.

-¡Una camilla! ¡Agente caída!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se arrastraba un poco en la parte trasera, la saco cargándola entre sus brazos y se negó a mirarla de nuevo, no quería que esa imagen se grabara en su mente...

-Dos disparos de bala, hemorragias... perdimos el pulso, comenzando resucitación ¡a quirófano! ¡Rápido!

Se quedó congelado en medio del pasillo, casi junto a recepción y bajo la mirada notando el caminillo de gotas de sangre que guiaban hasta la camilla que desapareció tras unas puertas. Se miró las manos que temblaban sin control cubiertas de su sangre pero negó con fuerza alejando cualquier idea trágica.

Con pesar, saco su móvil de su bolsillo y noto que aún estaba el alta voz –¿Dónde estás?

-Llegando a casa de la sra. Rizzoli...

Korsak apretó los ojos con fuerza –Espero que un patrullero te acompañe, no puedes conducir en tu estado y... Angela necesitara que la calmes...

-Lo sé –. Escucho los golpes en la puerta y como esta se abrió, la mujer saludo amigablemente pero se detuvo a la mitad.

Hubo un momento de silencio seguido por una voz con dolor desgarrador negaba sin parar, taladrando sus oídos y su alma...

xxxxxxxxxx

"… _ese mismo deseo la condujo en convertirse en oficial de policía, protectora de la buena gente de Boston. Con valor nos ha protegido sin importarle su propia seguridad, ha sacrificado su vida y la tranquilidad de sus seres queridos… todo, por amor al prójimo… y aunque ha visto lo peor de un ser humano también a conocido lo mejor, sus compañeros son un claro ejemplo de la bondad y por ello. La recordamos con su andar orgulloso, sintiéndose honrada de llevar esa placa y siempre queriendo hacer lo mejor que podía… aunque en algunas ocasiones, eso la pusiera en peligro…"_

Angela lloraba en silencio, a sus lados se encontraban sus dos hijos menores y el solo mirarlos la destrozo pero entendía, ella misma se encontraba devastada. El recuerdo de su sonriente hija la estremeció y casi con furia, también le volvió el instante en que llego a su casa ya inscrita a la academia de policía.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado, como solo Jane podía hacer lo que quería y lo hizo, desde entonces había vivido con miedo y ahora había caído en la pesadilla…

xxxxxxxxxx

El aroma a galletas con chispas de chocolate inundaba la casa y ella sonreía solo de imaginar la felicidad de su hija, y como se lanzaría sobre la charola cual niña pequeña lo que casi le hizo soltar una carcajada mientras ya preparaba otra charola que escondería de su tragona nena.

Tarareaba una canción y por instinto miro hacia el reloj que le indico el comienzo del partido, por costumbre se acercó a la televisión y la encendió en el canal adecuado. Tenía tantos años con los juegos de fondo que ahora se sentía muy sola si no los escuchaba.

-Espero que hayan podido escaparse a verlo –. Susurro formando las galletas con la masa –Creo que Janie iba ver hoy a Marcus… me alegro que tenga un amigo más…

La alarma del horno alejo su mente de su hija y su amiga, o mejor dicho, la frustración que ellas le daban con su lentitud. Saco la primera bandeja y la dejo en la barra a que se enfriaran, se disponía a meter la siguiente mientras continuaba hablando sola.

-Mejor ya le diré algo, tal vez le preocupa que yo no lo acepte… no, Janie no es de esas, debe ser otra cosa…

Escucho que un auto se detuvo al frente y aunque se quedó inmóvil un instante, le quito importancia volviendo a la suyo pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que su puerta fuera golpeada. Confundida dejo todo y se quitó los guantes para hornear mientras iba a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo sonrió al ver a la compañera y amiga de su hija.

-Hola Nina, llegas justo a tiempo… voy a hacer galletas de chocolate –. Nina le sonrió forzadamente y entonces lo vio; sus ojos inundados de lágrimas que intentaban no salir pero parecía que era un inútil esfuerzo, sus manos temblorosas y su mirada llena de pena que la rehuía.

-Sra. Rizzoli…

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Janie y Frankie? –. Pregunto con presura sintiendo como el miedo la invadía.

Nina suspiro bajando la mirada, era evidente que no podía sostenerle la mirada y eso la tensaba aún más –Jane… le dispararon a Jane…

-No, no, ¡no!…

La voz le salió más potente mientras se negaba a pensar que su pequeña se encontrara mal, su mano se colocó sobre su corazón que se había detenido, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y en un segundo no pudo pensar en nada mas hasta que salto antes de que Nina la abrazara para correr por las llaves del lugar y salir de la casa con velocidad.

Todo estaba bien, todo estaría bien, solo sería un rayón más… ella siempre está bien…

… se encontró en una patrulla que conducía a toda velocidad con las sirenas en alto y con su corazón acelerándose a cada momento, deseaba tanto correr hasta donde estaba su niña. Ya la imaginaba sonriéndole con silenciosa disculpa, de nuevo con aquella fea bata blanca y con uno que otro golpe pero siempre con una sonrisa.

Los sollozos de Nina la trajeron de vuelta y con semblante maternal la abrazo ofreciéndole un consuelo, era su costumbre y todo estaría bien, ella lo sabía…

… sus piernas le fallaron al instante, el aire se acumuló en su pecho y estallo con un alarido profundo, sus lágrimas salían y salían sin control, su corazón se contrajo. El dolor la estaba matando y aunque la doctora trataba de consolarla, no podía ni con la ayuda de su hijo que la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y aunque intentaba darle su apoyo, al final él lo necesitaba más…

xxxxxxxxxx

" _Oremos hermanos, para que dios la bendiga y la acompañe en su largo camino…"_

Maura corría tan rápido como podía, sus tacones golpeaban con fuerza el suelo y comenzaba a retumbar en sus piernas pero no se detuvo. Sostenía un arma en apuntando hacia el suelo, se la había casi robado al técnico que la tenía para emergencias, con cierta vergüenza recordó cómo le grito y lo presiono hasta que se la entrego.

Se encontraba atravesando el estacionamiento de carga y descarga, la puerta blanca de metal se encontraba tan cerca y su pulso se aceleró pero dio un salto al ver como se abría dejando ir a un niño pequeño que temeroso corrió hacia ella casi en cuanto la vio.

-Ayuda… ayuda… –. Dijo con su voz entre cortada, se puso en cuclillas frente a él y vio cómo su rostro tenia marcas de llanto pero ninguna herida visible.

-Soy la doctora Isles, amiga de la detective Rizzoli ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Le sonrió intentando que se relajara y el pequeño la miro con cierta desconfianza hasta que escucho el nombre de la policía, tomo aire y asintió.

-Soy Jack Matthews y tengo 9 años… estoy bien, solo me duele mi brazo –. Susurro bajando la mirada sobándose silenciosamente –¿Eres amiga de la policía?

Maura asintió sonriendo –¿Puedes decirme dónde está?

El pequeño asintió –Esta dentro, derecho desde la puerta…

Iba a decir algo más pero el móvil de la forense lo interrumpió; al principio no pensaba ni mirarlo pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera. En cuanto vio la fotografía de la morocha dio un salto respondiendo, a la vez que se ponía de pie y conducía al pequeño hacia la banqueta para evitar cualquier accidente.

-¿Jane?... –. Su corazón se estrujo en cuanto su mente medica capto ese pesado y dificultoso respirar desde el otro lado, se tensó en solo un instante –¡¿Dónde estás? Jane!

Intento que las lágrimas no llegaran a sus ojos pero fue imposible, ignoro cuando el técnico le dio alcance y ahora se encontraba cargando al pequeño alejándolo de la zona gracias a un par de guardias. Todo a su alrededor se silenció, solo podía escucharla y con eso sabía que estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal y casi corrió en cuanto se fijó en el chaleco del niño. Era su chaleco…

Noto como la morocha tomaba aire con dificultad –Maur, te… amo…

Su alma brinco, su corazón se llenó y la felicidad la inundo por un instante mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pero de golpe le fue arrebatada. Se estaba despidiendo, ella lo sentía –Jane, no… –. Las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas –… ¡no!... yo también te amo, no me dejes… por favor Jane… lucha, lucha por mi…

Escucho unos golpes sordos y plásticos al otro lado, y su mundo se detuvo. El técnico se encontraba tratando de comunicarse con el escuadrón de Korsak y los dos guardias parecían estar protegiendo la puerta en lugar de avanzar pero ella no los imito.

No podía quedarse solo viendo, no podía quedarse quieta sabiendo que ella estaba herida y corrió tan rápido como pudo empujando a los guardias que trataron de detenerla. En el interior, sus pasos resonaban con mayor eco pero no lo escuchaba, solo podía percibir el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón que le gritaba que se apresurada.

Casi se resbalo al entrar en la habitación y soltó una exclamación antes de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de la morocha que había caído inconsciente por la pérdida masiva de sangre, sus temblorosas manos empezaron a revisarla. Solo puso su mente en automático y por suerte, esta respondió como medica mientras su corazón se iba rompiendo pedazo a pedazo a la vez que sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir cayendo en el rostro de su amada policía…

… -¡Frankie, dame tu saco!

El auto se movía con brusquedad pero no se quejó aun cuando su cabeza golpeo un poco el cristal, el hombre que parecía estar fuera de si le entrego la prenda con la que cubrió la herida del pecho de la morocha. No tenía duda en que su arteria se encontraba perforada, no sabía cómo aun su cuerpo estaba luchando pero su pulso débil era más que evidente y el miedo le sobre cogía.

Presionaba con fuerza la herida intentando parar el sangrado aunque era imposible; sus ojos aceitunas se fijaron en el semblante pálido casi fantasmal de la morocha y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, acerco su rostro al de la detective y le dio un beso en la frente susurrando contra su piel.

-No me dejes… –. La miro esperando que sus ojos se abrieran y que sus labios se movieran diciéndole que todo iba a ir bien pero no paso, con pánico sintió como su corazón bajaba un poco más en sus pulsaciones y sabía lo que se acercaba –¡Korsak, rápido, la estamos perdiendo!...

xxxxxxxxxx

" _Señor… ayuda a nuestra hermana en estos momentos de oscuridad… dale la fuerza para resistir y luchar…"_

Aun podía sentir su sangre en sus manos y en su ropa, el aroma metalizado no había abandonado su nariz en todo este tiempo al igual que sus lágrimas que al principio eran de desesperación, que con el tiempo se habían transformado en desesperanza pero se aferraba a la ilusión.

Se aferraba a su mano, su mente se encontraba un poco difusa pero en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en que escuchara su voz que luchaba contra el estruendo de las maquinarias.

-Vamos Jane… no puedes dormir otro mes, tu madre se enojara –. Miro el semblante de la detective que respiraba gracias a un tubo de asistencia –Me debes unas vacaciones ¿recuerdas?... –. Se acercó y beso su mejilla con dulzura, sonriendo levemente con melancolía a la vez que nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos de triste mirar –¿No crees que merezco que lo digas de frente?…

* * *

Hola, de nuevo.

Realmente la iba a dar por finalizada en el episodio anterior pero recibí tanto correo y saludos por twitter (amenazas pasivo agresivas) que decidí darles algo mas. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, en especial porque no había sido planeado con tanta anterioridad como los otros pero vamos, díganme que piensan.

Respecto a mis próximos trabajos de R estoy haciendo una colaboración que próximamente (aun no se exactamente cuando) subiré en mi perfil y con problemas de hospital usualmente salen nuevas historias, y ya hay una que me esta llamando la atención pero no se que tan pronto la publicare ya que tengo abandonadas mis historias de Harry Potter, y a esas también les tengo un gran cariño. Son con las que aprendí a escribir, o mejor dicho, diseñe mi forma de hacerlo, por si se quieren dar una vuelta.

En esta etapa, si necesitare mucho de sus comentarios para guiarme ya que como ya dije, esto no estaba planeado así que espero su apoyo. De nuevo, gracias por todo el amor que le tienen a esta historia.

Saludos.


	21. Chapter 21

El lugar se encontraba casi en penumbras con la luz del exterior dibujando extraños reflejos en las decoraciones multiculturales que se encontraban en las paredes junto a plantas que parecían haber sido olvidadas, lucían cansadas como la persona que se hallaba ahí.

Sentada tras su escritorio con la lamparilla de este dándole un poco más de iluminación al monitos de su computadora y a su propio rostro. Maura casi dormitaba frente a la pantalla pero cada tanto daba un salto y sus dedos volvían a golpear las teclas con ritmo hasta que la energía o su mente se iba a otro lado. Trataba de no cerrar los ojos, cada que lo hacia una pesadilla la atormentaba y lo peor es que debía despertar a otra igual de horrible donde su mirada profunda y su sonrisa traviesa se encontraban ausentes.

Suspiro reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y solo se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia una fotografía donde ambas sonreían con copas en las manos, el cumpleaños de Frankie, hacia tan poco de ello pero a la vez le parecía tan lejano. Sonrió levemente al ver su rostro tan animado, tan lleno de vida y en su cabeza aun la veía saltando sobre su hermano para darle un abrazo de oso a la vez que a espaldas de este organizaba el baño de cerveza que sufrió posteriormente.

El fantasma de su risa ataco su corazón y un nudo en su garganta se formó apretándose más y más; su mano tomo su móvil donde solo apretó un par de veces y de pronto, su voz lleno el sitio...

 _"Ey, Maur. Ya estoy en el mercado y no encuentro tu hierba esa... es una especie ¿no?... oye no encontré las lechugas que pediste así que lastima, no verde en mi plato usa lo que tienes en ti, solo porque soy buena amiga y quiero que te alimentes bien... bueno, te veo en un rato. Llámame en cuanto escuches esto aunque si no estoy en el mercado, lastima... ensalada otro día…"_

... al final su risa escapo por la bocina del aparato que ignoro las lágrimas de su propietaria que solo continuo con sus ojos en la imagen.

Susie camino por el pasillo con un folder en su mano y justo cuando iba a golpear la puerta vio a su jefa, la vio sumida en su sufrimiento pero luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que la esperanza regresar y no solo a sus ojos si no a su corazón. Le permitió un momento y al ver que la cobriza se limpiaba por última vez, sus nudillos golpearon a la puerta.

-Adelante...

La mujer entro con su semblante cordial, como si no estuviera preocupada por su jefa y amiga, como si solo fuera un día más pero ella misma sentía la tristeza que golpeaba alrededor de la cobriza que lo dejaba más en evidencia con su apariencia rozando lo descuidado; en ese mismo instante la forense se encontraba con su cabello sujeto en una coleta y su uniforme de cirujana aun cuando había terminado con el cuerpo hace más de dos horas, y en su maquillaje se veía su poco animo con solo un poco de base y rubor que ni siquiera ocultaban bien las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Susie suspiro desanimada –Dra. Tengo listos los resultados de toxicología.

-Está bien –. Respondió sin ánimo la cobriza –Mándalos arriba...

-¿No va a revisarlos? –. Susurro la asistente y enseguida la forense se reprendió a sí misma en silencio a la vez que se ponía de pie para acercarse a tomar el folder.

-Lo siento... yo...

Susie coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la cobriza y le sonrió con solidaridad –Esta bien, solo dicen que hay presencia de drogas pero nada especial a plena vista.

-Ya veo... –. Susurro Maura mirando la hoja –Pero aun así no debo ser descuidada, podríamos pasar algo importante por alto y eso retrasaría la justicia para víctima y la familia.

-Su situación no es buena ahora, la jefa lo entendería si ocurriera...

-No, la gente confía en que cumplamos con nuestro trabajo y así debemos hacerlo aun cuando no pasemos por un estado anímico idóneo... tenemos un deber que cumplir.

La asistente sintió admiración por la mujer que se encontraba ocupada analizando la hoja ignorante de cómo era observada hasta que asintió sonriendo regresándole el folder.

-Se ha acabado el trabajo de hoy.

La forense asintió silenciosamente dirigiéndose a su computadora donde desde hace más de 10 minutos se encontraba terminado el informe de la última autopsia que había realizado aquel día –Así es, podemos irnos luego de enviar esto.

Susie asintió pero la miro con duda hasta que tomo valor –¿Cómo está? La detective Rizzoli.

Su jefa suspiro tomando su abrigo a la vez que su semblante se volvía a oscurecer levemente –Estable, pero aun no despierta…

-Ya vera como pronto lo hará, ella es fuerte –. Afirmo sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta y dejar que Maura se fuera a alistar para irse.

-Si, ella lo es… –. Maura sonrió un poco con mayor esperanza en sus ojos aceitunas y se introdujo en su cambiador…

xxxxxxxxxx

El ruido de las maquinas era incesante pero sobre de ellas había una respiración pausada y tranquila o al menos eso pensaba Angela, que como cada día de aquel tormentoso mes se encontraba junto a su hija sosteniéndola con firmeza de la mano, le hablaba constantemente como si esta le respondiera pero había ocasiones en que no podía evitar que el llanto la atacara, especialmente cuando se percataba de que estaba olvidando su voz. Su mente se volvía loca y desesperada buscaba algún recuerdo fuerte donde al menos su risa brillara en su interior, llenándola de calidez y recordándole que tan testaruda era su niña.

Ella volvería; de eso se convencía en aquellos momentos y entonces el llanto se iba porque se había prometido que no lo haría junto a esta, cuando despertara le diría que no exagerada. Que no había muerto, que aún no lo había hecho; si su hija no se rendía, ella tan poco podía hacerlo...

-Hola, sra. Rizzoli.

En la habitación entro una joven mujer que le sonrió brillantemente, vestía un uniforme casi deportivo aunque era evidente por los escudos de su pecho que era con lo que trabajaba.

-Maddy, querida ¿qué tal tu día?

La joven le sonrió alejando sus ojos de la tableta donde todos los datos importantes de la paciente se encontraban actualizados, por suerte nada había ocurrido –Estupendo aunque realmente quiero dormir pronto.

Angela asintió sonriendo a la vez que se puso de pie –Me imagino, te he visto desde muy temprano por los pasillos.

-Así es mi trabajo –. Maddy se sujetó mejor el cabello en su coleta y luego tomo un par de guantes preparándose para comenzar con su rutina.

Miro un instante a su pequeña y luego a la chica, sabía que era lo que venía así que no le preocupaba –¿Puedo dejarlas solas un momento? Necesito ir al sanitario.

La chica le sonrió –Claro, sra. Rizzoli... solo comenzaremos con lo nuestro.

-Angela... llámame Angela, por favor –. Le sonrió acercándose a la puerta –Vuelvo un instante.

La chica asintió y se dio la vuelta hacia su maletín para tomar una crema, escucho la puerta al cerrarse y suspiro aliviada –Hola Jane, dios, tu madre me pone nerviosa –. Rio levemente mirando hacia el rostro de la morocha y le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura –Es hora de comenzar, así que espero que pongas de tu parte.

Quito la manta que cubría el cuerpo de la detective dejando a la vista una bata blanca que había sido cambiada hace un par de horas, el aroma a jabón golpeo su nariz mientras ella ponía un poco de crema en su mano para luego frotarla contra la otra antes de empezar a embarrarla en las piernas inertes. Eso era su trabajo, masajes terapéuticos para un cuerpo tenso de estar en la misma posición y a la vez una serie de ejercicios para hacer trabajar sus músculos previniendo el deterioro de estos. Todo realizado con sumo cuidado, en especial con ella a la que le empezó a contar su día y las pocas noticias interesantes en el mundo de los deportes porque recordaba cuanto le gustaban, habían jugado juntas en los partidos de instituciones y luego conversaban en el bar con unas cervezas frías. Por eso la cuidaba lo mejor posible.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro una doctora con su bata blanca –Hola Maddy.

-Annie –. Saludo sonriendo aunque luego tenso un poco su ceño –¿Como esta?

La médica suspiro –Bien, sus constantes están bien y su respiración ha mejorado bastante.

-¿Ya vas a despertarla?

-Lo he intentado pero su cuerpo se niega... el shock fue brutal –. Susurro la doctora justo al ver como Angela volvía y ahora se encontraba ansiosa aguardándola a fuera de la habitación –Debo irme.

Maddy miro a su espalda y casi rio al ver a la madre de la policía esperando con su mirada dura, y a la pobre doctora que casi deseaba no tener que salir –Suerte.

Annie sonrió levemente, tomo aire y sin más salió a encontrarse con la madre de su paciente que enseguida la abordo.

-Doctora ¿qué tal? –. Saludo Angela casi forzadamente, en sus ojos se notaba su ansiedad –¿Como esta? ¿Despertara pronto? ¿Porque no despierta?

Soltó de golpe sin tomar aire sorprendiendo un poco a la médica por ello pero se recuperó y la miro con empatía –Jane está bien, su cuerpo poco a poco recupera su fuerza...

-Y entonces ¿porque no despierta? –. Cuestiono ansiosamente la madre.

Annie la tomo de la mano –Sra. Rizzoli, esto no es algo que podamos apresurar... cuando se indujo el coma de Jane fue porque su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar, si, ahora está mejor pero el sabrá cuando es el momento indicado de volver... de retomar su funcionamiento normal.

Angela asintió, ella misma había autorizado aquella medida y ni un solo día había dejado de preguntarse si había sido lo correcto, aun cuando la doctora y la misma Maura le habían afirmado que era lo mejor –Pero... ¿despertara?

La doctora le sonrió y le dio un leve apretón en la mano –Lo hará, no hay que desesperarse... hay que darle tiempo...

Una alarma empezó a sonar en el buscador de la médica que solo le basto una mirada para saber que tenía que irse, volteo hacia la mujer que asintió entendiendo pero aun así la doctora se sintió levemente mal por dejarla sola. Podía ver en sus ojos como la madre sufría, se desesperaba y deseaba desahogarse, convencerse de que todo estaría bien; no era su trabajo, ella debía encargarse del cuerpo pero nunca podía solo concentrarse en ello, siempre apoyaba a las familias y a los enfermos como si fueran propios.

No quería irse, Angela lo noto y con amabilidad le tomo la mano sonriéndole levemente –Ve a trabajar, hija.

Las puertas del pabellón se abrieron dándole paso a Maura que lucía cansada pero más fresca ahora que había pasado por su hogar para cambiarse, cargaba con un maletín con su computadora y un par de libros bajo el brazo. Estaba lista para su turno, ella misma se había impuesto el turno nocturno y lo cumplía aun cuando había vuelto al trabajo, siempre estaba a su lado.

-Hola Maura.

La cobriza sonrio abrazándola como saludo aunque la miro con cierta tensión –Annie ¿todo bien?

Pregunto asustada pero su amiga le sujeto la mano –Tranquila, cariño. Si algo pasara sabes que te llamaría enseguida –. Esta dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrió agradecida –Bueno, ahora que estas aquí me siento mejor de dejar a la sra. Rizzoli así que me voy, las veo luego –. Sin que ninguna lo esperada la mujer no solo tomo sus manos y les dio un leve abrazo como siempre, con la forense se tomó la libertad de plantarle un suave y casi fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Maura se quedó de sitio viendo cómo se alejaba la doctora con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que cruzo las puertas y tuvo que correr ya que su buscador de nuevo sonó; Angela no supo que decir solo se quedó inmóvil apretando los puños y volteo hacia su hija.

La cobriza carraspeo un poco –Bueno… ¿Cómo está?

Se giró hacia la italiana que le sonrió forzadamente –Esta bien, sin cambios… –. Fue entonces que la forense miro a la habitación y soltó un bufido casi silencioso pero que fue perfectamente captado por su acompañante –Maddy está ahora con ella.

-Si, ya veo –. Susurro mirando como la joven tocaba con familiaridad el cuerpo de la morocha y sonreía mientras hablaba sin parar y eso la hizo tensar la mandíbula.

-Querida, si me disculpas debo ir al sanitario.

Angela no espero respuesta, solo se dio la vuelta y camino lo más rápido posible hasta el lugar sintiendo como su sangre hervía y su boca deseaba decir tanto pero debía callar. No le correspondía. Aun así, en la seguridad del solitario lugar gruño y vocifero hasta que se cansó.

Al volver sonrió levemente al ver a un viejo conocido. Gabriel se encontraba en el lugar hablando con una visiblemente sorprendida Maura que le explicaba torpemente lo que había pasado.

-Hola, querido.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y de inmediato abrazo con silencioso apoyo a la italiana –Angela ¿Cómo estás?

-Sin duda, he estado mejor.

-No lo dudo –. Le sonrió el hombre apartándose un poco, ignorante de las miradas que la cobriza le daba pero que no se escapaban a la vista de halcón de la madre de la morocha que casi sonrió levemente con gusto –¿Puedo verla?

Maura quería negarse, decir cualquier cosa pero la italiana se entrometió antes de que pudiera –Por supuesto, solo espera a que termine su terapia… no creo que a Janie le guste que la veas con esa bata.

Gabriel rio levemente asintiendo, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando salir a Maddy que cargaba con su maleta de equipo.

-Hemos terminado por hoy, las veré mañana –. Afirmo mirando hacia Angela y esta le sonrió agradeciéndole su trabajo, luego miro hacia la cobriza y se tensó levemente al ver la mirada aceituna cargada de molestia de esta –Dra. Isles…

Dijo con frialdad y sin más se fue del lugar; Maura gracias al cristal alcanzo a ver el beso levemente marcado en la mejilla de la morocha y sintió su estómago revolverse, esto solo empeoro al ver como Gabriel entraba al lugar y besaba suavemente la frente de la durmiente…

xxxxxxxxxx

Tomo asiento a su lado y le acaricio la mejilla con afecto, no llevaba el traje oscuro que acostumbraba, de hecho, lucia tan casual como cualquier persona. No dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, solo saludo a la morocha y se quedó a su lado escuchando como esta respiraba lenta y suavemente.

De pronto, algo paso. La máquina de respiración se aceleró un poco y el la miro confundido para luego regresar sus ojos al rostro de Jane, en solo un instante vio como sus ojos luchaban para abrirse y cuando al fin lo lograron él se quedó congelado dibujando lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola durmiente.

Jane lo miro con los ojos apenas abiertos, se notaba el cansancio en su rostro pero aun así se concentró en el hombre y le sonrió un poco –Hola…

* * *

 _Hola._

 _¿Porque me amenazan? xD Espero que haya quedado bien, ya saben que estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha._

 _Bellachan gracias por tu sugerencia pero creo que les daré otra cosa, algo mas acorde a lo que tanto han pedido desde el principio de la historia._

 _Bueno, saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios y amenazas (no porque me gusten, solo creo que debo agradecer la atención) el próximo capitulo y los demás pueden tardar un poco mas ya que apenas estoy ideando pero ademas, he dejado mucho de lado mis otras historias por concentrarme en este que se supone seria corto pero ahora he decidido que sin uno no habrá los demás, osea, trabajare el doble. Pero tranquilos, debo volver a cosas de doctor y eso usualmente quiere decir mucho tiempo libre para escribir, creo que podre con el trabajo._

 _Espero sus opiniones y mas saludos sin agresiones, hasta rimo xD_

 _Saludos_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Cap 22**_

Jane respiro profundamente, sentía su corazón acelerarse y como perdía el color en su rostro a la vez que su mano comenzó a temblar un poco, silenciosamente la escondió en el bolsillo de su sudadera mientras bajaba la mirada e intentaba pasar saliva pero no existía ni un rastro en su boca. Suspiro y cerró los ojos por un instante, luego miro hacia la ventana dejando que sus pensamientos la inundaran hasta que Maura coloco su mano sobre su muslo trayéndola de regreso al auto.

-¿Estas bien?

La morocha dio un leve salto y un gesto de dolor surco su rostro por unos instantes pero lo dejo de lado para concentrarse en esos preciosos ojos aceitunas que la aturdían en silencio con su cercanía, suspiro silenciosamente y asintió sonriendo un poco.

Maura no lo acepto, sabía que le mentía pero no debía presionarla. La observo regresar sus ojos al cristal y respirara profundamente en varias ocasiones mientras los demás en el auto se concentraban en banalidades para intentar hacer sentir a la agente como si todo estuviera bien pero desde que despertó, nada estaba bien para Jane…

"… _Gabriel la miro con una sonrisa y el deseo de saltar de gusto pero se detuvo para ver como la morocha con sus ojos casi cerrados por completo analizaba en silencio su entorno hasta que volvía a el que aún no se ponía de pie y la sostenía de la mano, suponiendo lo que pasaba._

 _-Todo está bien…_

 _Jane sentía sus labios secos y sus ojos tan cansados que luchaba para que permanecieran abiertos, una mascarilla de ventilación se encontraba sobre su rostro obstruyéndole un poco más la visión y la incomodidad en la garganta le decía que algo le habían metido pero no podía estar más en silencio; sonrió forzadamente intentando concentrarse solo en ese rostro amable que bien recordaba, respiro profundamente e intento pasar saliva aunque esta era nula._

 _-D-dean… ¿no estabas… jugando al 007 en Europa? –. Susurro con un lejano fantasma de su potente y segura voz._

 _Gabriel le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza –Lo estaba pero, ya volví… ¿Cómo te sientes? –. La morocha intento ponerse de pie pero de inmediato un intenso dolor la atravesó en su costado izquierdo, obligándola a soltar un quejido. Los brazos de Gabriel enseguida la detuvo –No te muevas, iré por la doctora… tu mamá se volverá loca de felicidad, aunque no solo ella –. Susurro esto último mirando hacia las mujeres que se encontraban junto a la isla de enfermeras._

 _La morena lo vio salir y confusa miro hacia su brazo izquierdo que le punzaba de una manera brutal hasta para sus estándares de dolor; por más que trato recordar que había pasado, su mente no podía ir más atrás que al desayuno en su departamento junto a su madre, hermano y Maura. Y entonces un pequeño instante, una fotografía de sus cuerpos demasiado cerca con sus labios acariciándose con delicadeza; el sonrojo en su rostro fue inmediato pero apenas y había alejado la cara de la cobriza de su interior cuando esta apareció físicamente a su lado seguida por su madre que casi se lanzaba sobre ella con lágrimas en su rostro cayendo como una cascada interminable._

 _Intento escapar de los abrazos efusivos pero simplemente fue inútil, vio como Gabriel la observaba desde el marco de la puerta y como a las afueras una enfermera llamaba desesperada por teléfono mirándola con incredulidad; suspiro sin entender el porqué del gesto y lo dejo de lado, la igual que todo lo que susurraba su madre en su cuello ya que con las lágrimas y los mocos revueltos, simplemente no entendía nada._

 _Casi por instinto su mirada busco los aceitunados que tanto le gustaban y que en su interior recordaba haber recordado durante su sueño; aun cuando se encontraban cubiertos por un delicado velo de lágrimas podían acelerarle el corazón con la dulzura que irradiaban pero por desgracia, gracias a los aparatos esto no pasó desapercibido para… ¿el hospital entero?_

 _Con vergüenza bajo la mirada e intento respirar con tranquilidad aunque sentía que aquella mascarilla en lugar de ayudar, solo le estorbaba, así que en cuanto su madre se hizo a un lado asustada por el incremento en sus pulsaciones aprovecho para quitarla._

 _-¡Jane!_

 _-Jane, no debes –. Susurro Maura acercándose de un salto para volverse a colocar con suavidad; la paciente iba a negarse pero solo se quedó inmóvil sintiendo las caricias amorosas que la cobriza realizaba tentativamente en su mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente hasta que le sonrió haciendo a un lado sus lágrimas –¿Recuerdas que paso?_

 _Su ceño se frunció levemente mientras intentaba hallar aquellos recuerdos que sabía que tenía pero todo estaba en blanco, sonrió levemente –¿Me… golpeaste porque al fin descubriste que le doy todos mis brócolis a Bass?_

 _Maura dio un brinco –¡¿Qué?!_

 _-Nada… –. La policía se hizo la desentendida volteando hacia su madre y Gabriel que sonreían._

 _La forense iba a comenzar a discutir sobre la importancia en el cuidado de la dieta de un galápago pero fue interrumpida por la casi tacleada de la doctora la morocha que casi dejo escapar una carcajada al verla tropezar; pero aguanto._

 _La miro amigablemente –Yo le doy un 6._

 _-¡¿Cómo un 6?!... me merezco un 7, por el esfuerzo –. Afirmo convencida la doctora a la vez que se acercó a la morocha que hizo una mueca en desacuerdo obligándola a suspirar vencida, luego volvió a la profesionalidad mientras a su espalda Maura se preguntaba cómo es que tenían tal afinidad sin conocerse –Hola detective Rizzoli; mi nombre es Annie O´Neal y soy tu doctora._

 _La paciente afirmo –Dime Jane, por favor… así que… ¿tus manos estuvieron en mí?_

 _-Tu dime Annie… y si, mis manos te conocen –. La doctora le sonrió mirándola a los ojos con tranquilidad pero notaba como su paciente se preparaba para el momento que más detestaba._

 _-¿Qué tan mala fue mi situación? –. Jane observo de reojo como su madre tensaba su semblante al igual que Maura que se acomodó a su lado, como si la protegiera de algo._

 _-Pésima –. La sinceridad de la medica la hizo concentrarse en ella con sorpresa en su mirar mientras la de bata blanca se preparaba mentalmente robando un poco de tiempo en checar las constantes hasta que paro y se sentó colocándose a la altura de los ojos de la morocha que aguardaba con incertidumbre –Llegaste en paro; con hemorragias masivas a consecuencia de dos orificios de bala, uno en el área del vientre bajo en el costado derecho… –. Por inercia Jane bajo la mirada concentrándose en verificar si sentía dolor en esa área pero era algo casi inexistente, volvió a mirar a la médica que se había detenido para darle tiempo en procesarlo–... el otro y más preocupante, fue en tu costado izquierdo… la fuerza del proyectil te rompió la clavícula; entre la bala y los huesos, tu aorta fue casi destrozada y algunos de tus músculos y tendones estuvieron gravemente comprometidos._

 _El silencio era sepulcral en la habitación, todas las miradas se concentraban en la morocha que solo por instinto miro su hombro al que sentía tieso y adolorido. Suspiro y levanto la mirada hacia la doctora –Suena a que te divertiste._

 _Annie sonrió de costado –Fue un día entretenido… ¿quieres que te explique que hice? –. De inmediato Jane asintió –Muy bien, en cuanto cruzaste por las puertas de emergencia fuiste guiada hacia quirófano… recibiste el toque mágico de las paletas en 4 ocasiones antes de que comenzara la cirugía –. Angela no pudo soportarlo y salió de la habitación con sus lágrimas corriendo sin cesar, Gabriel la siguió pero Maura se negó a moverse de su sitio hasta que noto como Jane se lo pedía; se resistió un poco pero suspiro vencida obedeciendo –… detuvimos la hemorragia en el vientre, dejando su reparación para luego. Nos concentremos en tu aorta y tu hombro, tu corazón se encontraba demasiado agotado así que te conectamos a una máquina que oxigeno tu sangre y por ende tu interior… –. Jane la miro sin entender y la doctora entendió –… detuvimos tu corazón buscando darle un descanso; proseguimos a reparar lo mejor posible tu aorta buscando que aun cuando se encontrara separada sus extremos fueran lo suficientemente resistentes para aguantar la vena orgánica que deseábamos insertar, para sorpresa de todos, tu propia vena soporto las suturas y el flujo de sangre._

 _-¿Quedo como nueva? –. Cuestiono la morocha mirando intensamente a la médica que entendía porque comenzaba a tensarse._

 _-Como nueva, por eso te indujimos en coma… queríamos que esta descansara lo más posible mientras se curaba, sin presiones –. Jane asintió –Tu hombro por otra parte sufrió severos daños en los tendones, tus músculos se desgarraron pero nada que algo de tiempo no solucionen… pero tus tendones; es algo más grave ya que fueron dañados, se les restauro pero…_

 _La detective no espero a que la doctora terminara su explicación y casi con desesperación intento levantar su brazo; de inmediato las lágrimas de dolor inundaron sus ojos, no solo era el físico sino el emocional al ver como su extremidad apenas y respondía a las indicaciones, apretar el puño fue algo imposible ya que sus dedos apenas y se movieron unos milímetros hacia adentro pero aun cuando lo hacían el dolor físico era una tortura terrible. Enseño los dientes apretando la mandíbula, resistiéndose a soltar el lamento que desgarraba su garganta; sus ojos se cerraron por inercia y más lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, se quedó inmóvil unos momentos hasta que el dolor bajo de intensidad aunque no desapareció y lo primero vio fue un oso enorme disfrazado de patrullero._

 _Un quejido escapo de sus labios aunque de inmediato su mano se interpuso para que no llegara a los oídos de su madre y amiga; la doctora se sentó a su lado en la cama y le ofreció su hombro para ocultarse mientras la miraba con tristeza –No… no volveré a trabajar ¿cierto?_

 _Annie suspiro bajando la mirada –No te voy a mentir –. Su paciente asintió con decisión –Es una idea muy lejana…"_

El auto se detuvo y el viento soplo alborotándole los cabellos que se habían escapado a la coleta maltrecha que su hermano le había realizado, pero todo era mejor a dejar que su madre se le acercara a su cabello. El cielo era gris, casi del mismo tono en que se sentía Jane que casi fue arrastrada por su madre hasta la enorme casa de su amiga.

Como lo temió desde que vio el lugar; todos sus amigos del trabajo se encontraban en el sitio, una comida organizada en su honor y aunque no era lo que realmente deseaba, sonrió creíblemente al pasar por la puerta y encontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

Lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba desfilando entre los brazos de este y de toda su familia, todos animados le contaban algo nuevo como que habían encontrado a Nina y Frankie besuqueándose apasionadamente en el ascensor de la oficina o que Korsak había golpeado a su jefe que además se encontraba en investigación interna por falla en su liderazgo, los rumores decían que el viejo compañero de mil batallas de la morocha podía convertirse en el próximo jefe de unidad.

Poco a poco se relajó, se rio junto a sus escandalosos primos o compañeros que le ponían al tanto de los arrestos más tontos pero en ocasiones; solo un movimiento, un leve choque o hasta el simple deseo de mover su brazo le provocaba un terrible dolor que trataba de soportar con fortaleza silenciosa aun cuando sus analgésicos se encontraban en algunos de los bolsos de su madre. Pero por supuesto, esto no era invisible para todos.

Maura se acercó a ella, con un par de pastillas en su mano y un vaso de jugo en la otra –Jane, toma tus pastillas –. Susurro apartando a la morocha de los demás mientras caminaban hacia la cocina a tomar algo.

-Más tarde, quiero una cerveza.

La cobriza de inmediato se interpuso en su camino obligándola a detenerse y la miro con seriedad a lo que Jane levanto una ceja tratando de no demostrar nada de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza –Te duele, sé que te duele… por favor, tómatelas. Además no puedes beber nada de alcohol.

Suspiro dándose por vencida aunque por un instante apretó su puño sano pero lo relajo casi con la misma velocidad tomando las pastillas de la mano de su amiga que sonrió ampliamente mientras la observaba tragárselas, casi emocionada le extendió el vaso de jugo que fue recibido y bebido por completo.

-Necesitas comer algo o la medicina podría dañarte tu estomago aunque almorzaste en el hospital… –.Jane siguió a su amiga y casi al instante en que se acercó a la barra, su boca salivo al ver la pizza y demás delicias que habían pero antes de que pudiera decir algo; Maura apareció frente a ella con un plato lleno de verduras y un pollo a la plancha que lucía bastante insípido aun cuando había sido decorado, su madre se asomó a la espalda de su amiga y la saludo sonriendo –Debes comer sano, ordenes de la doctora.

Apretó los labios y suspiro –No tengo hambre y por favor, no me fuerces a comer. Llámale a Annie si tienes dudas en el tiempo de comidas, o lo que te inventes…

Susurro lo último con cierta molestia y sin más se alejó de la cobriza que solo la miro…

* * *

 ** _Hola. Haber si no me arrepiento de parar el capítulo aquí pero ustedes díganme ¿que tal va?_**

 ** _Saludos a todos y gracias por todos sus comentarios._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cap 23**_

Jane dejo escapar un suspiro agotado para luego mirar a su alrededor con un extraño semblante revuelto entre confusión y molestia, y esto era por no encontrarse en su departamento.

Al terminar la fiesta de bienvenida, ilusamente supuso que la llevarían a su guarida pero en su lugar fue arrastrada hasta la habitación de la dueña de la casa, era la principal y por ende la más grande pero eso no alejaba la incomodidad que sentía. La habían arrastrado a la cama, la habían ayudado a cambiarse y la habían recostado como si fuera una niña pequeña; nada de eso le gustaba.

Intento desatar el cabestrillo que aun cargaba su brazo inútil pero el sano no alcanzo los amarres; bufo levemente y tomo aire a la vez que su rostro se endurecía como si se hallara peleando con alguien, y de golpe, sin pensarlo demasiado levanto su brazo. El dolor fue brutal haciéndola arrepentirse de su brillante idea pero no se detuvo, con rapidez el otro tomo las cintas del cabestrillo y las pasó al frente mientras su rostro se tensaba más y más.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos que observaban su brazo y con furia le arrebato la tela del soporte que lanzo al suelo; respiraba profundo intentando calmarse y que el dolor se alejara pero no lo hacía, y el ni siquiera poder mover sus dedos por el simple gusto de verlos hacerlo la frustro tanto que sin piedad empezó a golpear el colchón sobre el que se encontraba sentada.

Maura entro a la habitación con unos cuantos frascos de medicinas a los que les revisaba la etiqueta pero dejo de lado eso al ver a la morocha que no la había notado y continuaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas mientras más lagrimas corrían por su rostro. De inmediato corrió hasta ella.

-Jane ¿qué pasa? –. Cuestiono intentando parar su puño pero no lo lograba –¡Para, te puedes lastimar!

Jane sintió como la forense casi había abrazo su brazo para que se detuviera y lo hizo, la miro con burla amarga –Ja, no creo que pueda quedar peor.

Maura la miro y suspiro, sin quitarse del camino del brazo acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la detective –Pronto mejorada, ya lo veras.

-¿Mejorar a qué?... ¿a poder tomar un vaso? –. Jane hizo una mueca –Wow, que útil –. Bajo la mirada y lo miro con desprecio –Mejor me hubieran...

Maura se tensó –¿Qué? ¿te hubieran qué?

La detective suspiro –Nada, olvídalo...

La forense se acercó más y la rodeo con sus brazos ocultando la cabeza morocha en el hueco de su hombro, alejando los ojos chocolates del brazo inútil –No pienses tonterías ¿me oyes? –. La cabeza asintió sin animo –Todo mejorada, solo dale tiempo... dios, siempre eres tan desesperada.

-No me gusta esperar –. Susurro Jane con una voz casi infantil y berrinchuda que le robo una sonrisa a la cobriza.

-Lo sé...

Por un largo rato se quedaron así, sujeta la una a la otra, disfrutando de la cercanía tan necesaria para ambas por diferentes motivos pero al final, el mismo sentimiento.

Poco a poco se alejaron lentamente, uniendo sus miradas mientras sus cuerpos se alejaban pero no por completo; sus manos se hallaban firmemente sujetas la una a la otra hasta que Jane dejo el agarre llevando lentamente su mano a la mejilla de la cobriza que cerró los ojos al instante de recibir el tacto. Se pegó más a la mano con necesidad, buscando esa calidez y sin querer una lagrima escapo rodando por su mejilla pero la mano de la morocha interrumpió su descenso.

-Maur ¿porque lloras?...

-Porque tengo un exceso de líquido en mi cuerpo.

Jane sonrió levemente –Genial, mejor ve al baño a sacarlo todo –. Maura no pudo evitarlo y dejo escapar una risa que cayó al instante mientras abría los ojos sorprendida –¿Qué pasa?

-Hace mucho que no reía... la desconocí...

La morocha hizo mala cara –Eso está mal, no dices que es necesario para una buena salud.

-Si, por las endorfinas que provocan un placer en la corteza cerebral...

-Ves... –. Jane le sonrió y volvió a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de la cobriza que sonrió con dulzura –Así que ya sabes, una dosis diaria.

Maura asintió y por un momento su corazón tomo seguridad, la razón se hizo a un lado y sus labios se encaminaron hacia la morocha que se sorprendió un momento pero no se apartó; de hecho, su interior desesperado quería el contacto lo más pronto posible así que su cuerpo se empujó levemente al frente y cuando estaban a punto de unirse...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Maura dio un salto poniéndose de pie y Jane simplemente se dejó caer contra la cabecera gruñendo silenciosamente.

-¡Mamá, toca!

Angela entro con una sonrisa despreocupada –Eres mi hija y estas convaleciente, por supuesto que no lo hare –. La agente dejo escapar un suspiro cansado pero de pronto su mirada se ilumino –Mira a quien traje...

Casi al instante Jo Friday corrió hasta la morocha, dio un gran salto para subir a la cama de sabanas de seda y se lanzó a lamer el rostro de la morocha.

-No era la baba que quería pero algo es algo –. Susurro sonriéndole a la can mientras la acariciaba.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _"Sonidos sin sentido cruzaban sus oídos y aun cuando trataba entenderlos solo había confusión en su interior; hasta que el estridente sonido inconfundible la atravesó, un golpe sordo y un dolor profundo seguido de un silencioso tranquilo que duro muy poco al ser roto por nuevos disparos hasta que fue consiente de un dolor atroz en su hombro. El miedo la hizo dejar salir un gemido y el rojo la rodeo, una calma en lo profundo la atraía hasta que unos ojos aceitunas aparecieron contrastando contra el carmesí y entonces; una profunda melancolía, una necesidad desde su corazón la empujaba pero ¿a dónde?..."_

Jane abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo el sudor en su frente y su corazón así como su respiración se hallaban acelerados, se sentó de golpe buscando su arma por instinto pero no la hallo y confusa miro a su alrededor encontrándose en una gran habitación iluminada levemente por el sol que se asomaba desde la ventana. Por un momento no supo donde se hallaba pero solo tuvo que concentrarse un poco para recordar que estaba en casa de ella.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su mano tratando de calmarse a la vez que una punzada en su hombro la hacía apretar los dientes.

No era la primera vez que soñaba eso, ni tampoco la primera en que los recuerdos la perseguían pero eran gajes del oficio; sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la película del tiroteo volviera por completo y eso la atemorizaba... ¿su corazón la había dominado en aquellos que pensó eran sus últimos momentos?

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura se preparaba tranquilamente en la habitación de huéspedes escuchaba movimiento en la cocina y supuso sin temor a equivocarse, que esa era Ángela preparando algo.

"Te amo..."

El recuerdo de esas palabras irrumpió en su mente en cuanto pensó en la morocha, con dolor recordó la desesperación y frustración que esta intentaba ocultar. La recordó llorando como jamás la había visto y sintió su corazón estrujarse, y deseo tanto poder hacer algo pero aun no sabía que.

Alejo el eco de sus palabras de su mente e intento volver a sonreír pero en su lugar solo deseo rodearla entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas y volver a besar sus labios, sus deliciosos labios...

-No, ahora no es el momento... –. Susurro y de golpe un estruendo la hizo saltar.

-¡Janie ¿qué haces aquí?!

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo... –. Susurro por lo bajo avanzando hacia la barra de la cocina desde donde su madre la miraba –Nada, ma. Solo quería moverme.

Angela casi corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo de su brazo dándole apoyo que su hija no necesitaba, casi como si fuera una anciana la guio hasta el banco más cercano ignorando la mala cara de la enferma que solo respiro profundamente –Pero cariño, estás convaleciente y te iba llevar el desayuno hasta la cama.

Jane bufo por lo bajo –Ma, estoy manca y no coja así que puedo salir de la cama... y me siento bien, no exageres por favor.

La mayor frunció el ceño –No exagero, Janie. Te dispararon y casi mueres...

-Lo sé, pero aún estoy viva y los vivos caminan... a menos que sean zombies –. Su hija le sonrió haciéndola soltar un resoplido que amplio más la sonrisa de la morocha.

-¡Jane! Deberías estar en la cama –. Maura apareció por el pasillo vistiendo un exquisito vestido rojo que resaltaba su piel de una manera casi mágica o al menos eso pensó la italiana que se había girado para encararla pero súbitamente se quedó sin palabras.

-Dale, que estoy bien –. Dijo luego de unos segundos y se giró para ver lo que fuera, dándole un poco de tiempo a su mente de que recuperada de aquella imagen.

-Maura, hija ayúdame –. Lloriqueo Angela.

La cobriza le sonrió levemente y avanzo hacia la morocha que se estremeció en cuanto aquel perfume la golpeo. De pronto se tensó...

 _"¡Corre!"_

... la imagen de un pequeño le paso por la mente en un instante.

Maura noto su tensión y termino su aproximación con velocidad, depositando su bolso en la butaca junto a la agente a la que le tomo la mano con suavidad enseguida–¿Jane?... ¿Qué es?

-Había un niño ¿no? –. Susurro Jane mirándola confusa sintiendo el confort que solo la cobriza le inspiraba –Ese día, había un niño conmigo.

Maura se puso nerviosa, no sabía si estaba preparada para que los recuerdos de la detective volvieran pero casi con entusiasmo asintió a la vez que alejaba su mano de esta –Si... Jack, salió ileso y su familia no ha parado de preguntar por tu estado.

Jane se alegró por el pequeño y sonrió –Al menos el loco no daño otra vida

La forense asintió hasta que no pudo evitarlo más, y sintiendo como sus manos temblaban la miro con silenciosa ilusión –¿Recuerdas algo más?

-Nada claro… cosas sin sentido o ni siquiera cosas, solo sonidos –. Jane suspiro desanimada pero de pronto miro a los ojos a la forense que brinco notándolo, era esa mirada decidida de cuando quería averiguar algo y sus manos temblaron al notarse como blanco de esta –¿Hay algo importante que deba recordar?

Angela deposito frente a su hija un gran plato de fruta en trozos cubierta de yogurt; el estruendo del plato contra la barra provoco que la pareja saltara y hasta se alejaran aunque no supieron cuando se juntaron tanto hasta el punto en que sin problemas podrían abrazarse.

-Dejen de hablar de ese día –. Sentencio con semblante de angustia la madre pero en un momento cambio por uno más amable –Anda hija, come.

Jane miro el plato con cierta aversión –¿Y mi tocino? O lo que sea con grasa desbordante.

-No, nada de eso.

Las palabras de su madre la hicieron sujetarse el corazón con visible dramatismo mientras su rostro se enternecía con sus ojos abiertos más de lo normal, brillando con necesidad y su puchero se pronunció lo suficiente para que le doliera un poco. Su madre negó silenciosamente con firmeza en su mirada así que solo le quedaba un apoyo; se giró hacia Maura y la sujeto del brazo con su rostro de súplica, la cobriza rio levemente mientras negaba aunque en algún momento su cabeza imagino otra cosa al ver su puchero.

La morocha gruño con molestia mientras Maura sonreía un poco por sus gestos pero sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban por sus ideas donde lo mejor era que la madre de la detective no se encontrara, dio un salto sorprendiéndose de su propia imaginación y se dio la vuelta enseguida –Voy al cuarto de lavado.

Jane no pudo evitar mirar como aquel cuerpo se alejaba andando con su elegancia innata, con sus caderas moviéndose provocativamente o al menos a ella le parecía de aquella forma; sin notarlo, sus labios formaron una sonrisa estúpida que solo su madre admiro pero prefirió guardar silencio. Luego con más tiempo golpearía a su lenta hija…

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura respiro profundamente recargando su cuerpo contra el equipo de lavado, sonreía tontamente sin poder quitarse la imagen tierna de la detective y suspiro tratando de pensar en alguna forma de dar un paso más; ahora estaba segura de lo que esta sentía por ella y aunque no recordara que lo había dicho, ella si, así que lo mejor era tomar la ofensiva aunque en su interior su inseguridad no dejaba de repetir que no era el momento.

Suspiro sin saber muy bien que es lo que debía hacer así que mejor se puso en movimiento; se acercó al tambo de la ropa sucia encontrándose con la sudadera de la morocha que tomo lentamente y sin saber porque la llevo hasta su rostro percibiendo el suave aroma de la propietaria pero algo llamo su atención, en uno de los bolsillos una tarjeta se asomaba tímidamente.

La tomo, diciéndose a sí misma que se la regresaría a Jane, tal vez fuera algo importante pero en cuanto la leyó se quedó paralizada sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir silenciosamente…

" **Terapeuta Madeleine Wallace"**

… miro el nombre impreso con gran fijación mientras la imagen de la rubia se dibujaba en su mente…

"… _se encontraba junto a Angela ayudándole a revisar los papeles de alta de la morocha que se hallaba aun en la habitación de hospital. Ya no estaba sujeta a ningún aparato y la bata blanca había sido cambiada por una vestimenta deportiva, su playera del departamento de policía le daba un confort que nadie podía entender; con ayuda de su hermano se ataba los tenis._

 _De pronto, para desagrado de la cobriza. Una rubia despampanante apareció por el pasillo, aun cuando llevaba su vestimenta de trabajo lucia bastante atractiva y en cuanto sus ojos azules vieron a la morocha fuera de la cama una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, casi con entusiasmo infantil apareció en la puerta de la habitación._

 _-Jane ¿piensas dejarnos ya?_

 _La detective detuvo sus torpes movimientos para levantar su mirada y sonrió al reconocer a la persona que sin pedir permiso se introdujo en el lugar; Frankie notaba la mirada de la terapeuta así que se alejó un poco de su hermana sonriendo preguntándose si esta lo notaba aunque realmente lo dudaba._

 _-Maddy… es que aquí me divierto demasiado –. Respondió con burla la morocha que se puso derecha –Sé que me extrañaras pero trata de soportarlo._

 _-No tienes una idea –. Sin que lo esperada fue rodeada por los brazos de la rubia, confusa respondió al gesto ignorante de las miradas asesinas que desde a fuera la forense demostraba._

 _El cristal de la habitación le permitía ver todo, desde como la terapeuta abrazaba a su morocha hasta como esta le sonreía con familiaridad y conversaban amenamente. Por fortuna, Angela termino los papeles así que fue el momento de despedirse o al menos eso quería hasta que vio como la mujer volvía a abrazar a su paciente y le besaba la mejilla con demasiada libertad, siguió cada uno de sus movimientos como aquella ultima caricia que le dio en el hombro o como le entregaba su tarjeta personal a la detective que la acepto sin objeción para luego caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose una última vez en el marco de la puerta donde se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con coquetería._

 _-Te veo pronto, Jane._

 _La morocha asintió torpemente –Claro…_

 _Y sin más, la terapeuta salió de la habitación topándose con la forense que la miro con fiereza –Dra. Watson._

 _Esta le sonrió con visible altanería y retadoramente –Dra. Isles…_

 _Siguió su camino deteniéndose un instante para enviarle un último beso tras el cristal a la detective que le sonrió despidiéndola con su mano…"_

… deseo tanto destrozar aquella tarjeta pero no pudo. Como odiaba en ocasiones, ser tan correcta.

xxxxxxxxxx

" _Ey, Jane… ¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte tonta y vas por lo que quieres?... sabes, no siempre tenemos de todo el tiempo que quisiéramos con los que amamos…"_

Le había dicho Korsak en el hospital, y casi desde que despertó su mente iba una y otra vez a esa conversación cada que veía a Maura. A la mujer que tanto deseaba tener entre sus brazos y susurrarle todo lo que la quería pero algo la detenía, y era estúpido pero poco a poco se convencía cada vez más de que su compañero tenía la razón.

Jane miraba a la nada mientras desayunaba silenciosamente sin dejar de darle una y mil vueltas a esas palabras hasta que unos golpes la hicieron quitarle la vista a sus huevos, se giró para ver como su madre le abría la puerta a su hermano que animado levanto la mano.

-Ey, Jane… llegue –. Se acercó hasta ella y le beso la cabeza con cariño, se sentó junto a ella y de inmediato una taza de café apareció en la barra frente a él.

-Ey, Frankie… ¿felicidades? –. Lo miro confusa.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No me digas que ya olvidaste que hoy te llevare a tu primera terapia? –. El italiano le sonrió con entusiasmo y su hermana se golpeó la frente.

-Demonios, si lo olvide… es culpa de todas esas drogas –. Gruño, afirmo el agarre en su tenedor y comenzó a literalmente tragarse lo sobrante de su desayuno.

Frankie la miro asustado –Tranquila o te vas a morir asfixiada, además aún tenemos tiempo.

Jane asintió pasándose el ultimo bocado –Genial, me doy una ducha y podemos irnos.

-Voy a ayudarte, Janie –. Soltó su madre en cuanto la escucho y casi lanzo sin cuidado los trastes al lavadero.

-No –. Sentencio la morocha mirándola con seriedad –Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Su madre iba a pelear pero de pronto el sonido de un móvil los hizo saltar a todos, confundidos miraron los propios y luego a su alrededor. Jane se quedó quieta un momento y sonrió levemente identificando el tono de llamada, miro hacia el bolso de la forense e introdujo su mano.

-Solo una persona usa Mozart… –. Tomo el móvil y se giró hacia el pasillo –Voy a dárselo y a ducharme.

Casi corrió alejándose de su madre que fue detenida por su hijo; la morocha camino lo más aprisa que podía, suponía que podía ser algo importante, tal vez era el recinto por un nuevo caso y cuando levanto el aparato para ver la pantalla se detuvo de golpe.

" **Dra. Anne O´Neal"**

Apretó los dientes y bajo el aparato mientras continuaba con su camino aunque a un paso más lento, a la vez que su mente se iba a otro lado…

"… _Angela salió de la habitación con presura mientras sus hijos reían por una insignificante bromita a la matriarca pero esta aunque fingió indignación, en lo profundo se encontraba tan feliz por tener a sus niños vivos que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos así que casi escapo del lugar._

 _-No me dejara en paz ¿cierto? –. Cuestiono la morocha en un susurro._

 _Su hermano la miro mientras terminaba de atarle las agujetas –No puedes culparla._

 _Dejo escapar un suspiro –No, no puedo pero eso no quita que mi paciencia no sea la mejor en este momento._

 _Frankie asintió silenciosamente y la tomo de la mano notando como su hermana volvía a dejar salir esa mirada triste que la acompañaba desde que había despertado pero que prefería ocultar para que su madre no se preocupara más –Ya verás que todo mejorada._

 _Jane sonrió con cierta sorna pero visible molestia –Esas palabras comienzan a ser demasiado repetitivas para mí._

 _Ambos se miraron en silencio, tratando de darse un poco de consuelo mutuo. Pero de pronto algo llamo los ojos avellanas de la detective y al girar levemente su rostro este se deformo en una mueca casi furiosa que hizo saltar asustado a su hermano, siguió la mirada y por un instante deseo reírse de ella pero supuso que no era el mejor momento._

 _Junto a la isla de las enfermeras se hallaba Maura abrazada con Anne, la doctora de la morocha y que según parecía era vieja amiga de la cobriza. Una relación demasiado cordial para su gusto, en especial cuando esta sin tapujos la beso en la mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios de la forense que la miro sin saber realmente como responder._

 _Sin que Jane pudiera evitarlo apretó los puños y un dolor la atravesó desgarrándola, haciendo que su atención se alejara de la pareja para ver como su mano izquierda había obedecido a la indicación aun cuando no debía moverla tan súbitamente._

 _Frankie se puso de pie de golpe, listo para correr por un doctor para que hiciera algo ya que era evidente que su hermana no podía tomar el control de su miembro._

 _-No –. Gruño la morocha._

 _-Pero Janie, puedes lastimarte…_

 _-No la quiero enfrente… a ninguna, no ahora –. Susurro reprimiendo sus quejidos, su voz se volvió más gutural y su respiración se aceleró conforme pasaban los segundos. El dolor era terrible y por más que deseaba que su mano se relajara, no podía. En especial, porque solo debía levantar un poco la mirada para ver como la castaña doctora no dejaba de tocar de una u otra forma casi inocente a la cobriza que reía nerviosamente pero no se apartaba._

 _Gabriel apareció en la habitación con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa en su rostro pero al ver la palidez en el de la morocha, corrió hacia ella._

 _-Jane ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Duele…_

 _Fue lo único que pudo susurrar entre su agonía, fue entonces que el hombre miro la mano de la morocha y confundido miro al hermano de esta –Pero ¿Por qué esta así? ¿No se supone que aún no debe ni puede hacer esto?_

 _Frankie asintió tomando un montón de cubos de hielo en la mano y colocándolos contra la de su hermana –Fue un reflejo._

 _Gabriel negó –Pero ¿Por qué? –. Jane derramaba silenciosas lagrimas ignorante de como Frankie le señalaba al otro a la pareja de mujeres que reían amenamente –Oh… –. El agente cubrió con su cuerpo la vista de la morocha y le acaricio la espalda –Tranquila, respira y piensa en algo más… piensa en lo que te dije o que te parece un maratón de béisbol y películas malas… lo que sea, pero no pienses más en ella… por favor, no lo hagas…"_

… se detuvo al ver a la cobriza que introducía ropa en la lavadora con su semblante endurecido; apretó la mandíbula y negó silenciosamente con decisión.

-Sonó tu móvil –. Su voz dejaba ver su molestia y esto sobresalto a Maura que la miro confusa acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué pasa? Jane.

-Nada… no pasa nada –. Jane la miro solo un instante extendiéndole el aparato que esta tomo y sin más se dio la vuelta dejando a la forense completamente confundida.

* * *

Hola

Lamento la tardanza pero ya saben que estoy ideando al momento, casi casi, y no es fácil así que no me presionen pero si les pido que sean muy sincer s con sus comentarios para saber si voy en buena dirección.

Saludos.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Cap 24**_

Desde que había subido al auto su humor no había mejorado ni un poco, aun cuando disfrutaba de escapar de su madre y respirar un aire más tranquilo su mente no dejaba de repetirle la imagen de las medicas juntas ni dejaba de susurrarle todo lo que podía haber pasado mientras ella dormía y que sin duda, nadie le iba a decir por su tonta situación.

Bufo por enésima vez, ignorante de como Frankie aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas el burlarse de ella aunque también la checaba de reojo por si su mano volvía a causarle dolor. La ciudad pasaba por el cristal y la vida normal le calmaba el corazón, o al menos eso quería pensar, realmente solo deseaba concentrarse en su mano a la que masajeaba suavemente sin demasiada presión para no provocar que el dolor la atacara.

Al llegar al hospital, su hermano quiso correr hasta su puerta y ayudarle a bajar como si fuera una ancianita pero enseguida la morocha lo miro como un animal listo para atacar en cualquier instante –Como toques mi brazo, te disparo en el pie.

Frankie sonrió con sorna acercando sus manos a ella –No tienes arma, será otro día.

Jane le sonrió ofreciéndole su brazo –Si te acuerdas quien te entreno ¿no?... ya sabes, esas escenificaciones sobre lo que debías hacer como patrullero por si alguien quiere arrebatarte el arma que se asoma de tu saco tentadoramente.

El italiano miro a donde su hermana dirigió sus ojos y casi enseguida palideció saltando hacia atrás cubriendo su arma por sobre su saco, y Jane dejo escapar un risa traviesa mientras bajaba del auto con toda normalidad y calma.

Entraron a la clínica, un lugar amplio donde aunque era un centro médico no parecía ser tan deprimente con sus sillones de colores y un vidrial al fondo iluminado de una manera extraordinaria para que los colores deslumbraran. Avanzaron hacia la recepción conversando cosas ordinarias como la posibilidad de ir a un juego de baloncesto aunque la morocha no dejaba de discutir, quería ir a la sala de tiro pero evidentemente su hermano no podía llevarla.

Cuando fue su turno frente a la recepción; Frankie suspiro aliviado, había estado a punto de ser vencido por los embistes de la morocha que refunfuñaba a su lado antes de mirar a la recepcionista. Una mujer de edad un poco elevada que le sonreía con amabilidad y hasta daba ternura, o al menos eso pensó la policía que de inmediato quito su mala cara y le sonrió.

-Hola, soy Jane Rizzoli y tengo cita.

-Oh… Rizzoli… –. Susurro la mujer mirando hacia la pantalla del computador concentrándose hasta que hallo el dato en la página y volvió a sonreír con cierta picardía oculta en sus ojos que recorrieron a la oficial que levanto levemente la ceja a la vez que sonreía dudosamente sin dejar de darle miraditas a su hermano que levantaba los hombros y regresaba a la mujer que casi asentía marcadamente sin dejar de repasarla. Presiono un botón en el teléfono y miro fijamente a Jane que estaba a punto de salir corriendo temiendo por su vida –En un momento viene la doctora –. Dijo la mujer y los policías asintieron alejándose lentamente sin dejar de voltear cada tanto y cuando apenas habían dado un par de pasos escucharon –Maddy, tu cita especial está aquí... lávate los dientes antes de venir.

Jane y Frankie se miraron un momento y luego simplemente no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo, ahora sabían que no eran los únicos con una "Angela" en sus vidas. No se acomodaron en los sillones y se quedaron de pie, casi junto a la puerta por si debían escapar de improviso, o al menos eso pensaban.

Frankie sonrió maléficamente y empujo levemente a su hermana –Uhhh… cita especial, eh… Janie y la doctora sentadas bajo el árbol…

Jane no pudo evitar reír al ver a su hermano canturreando y bailando como osito, o muñeco sin más articulación que en la cintura con sus bracitos pegaditos al torso como alitas –Cállate ya.

Gruño la morocha pero aun reía y sin poder evitarlo, se colocó casi en la misma posición que él y comenzó a bailar mientras cantaba su versión que provoco el inmediato sonrojo del italiano –Frankie y Nina… sentados bajo el árbol… dándose besitos y agarrándose sus manitas…

Ambos se miraron seriamente un momento y luego se rieron sin importarles la gente a su alrededor hasta que Frankie se calló luego de algunos intentos, mirando a la espalda de su hermana a la que le indico con una mirada que se girada. Jane lo hizo y sonrió viendo a Maddy frente a un espejo seudo oculta por la pared del comienzo del pasillo, se revisaba los dientes abiertamente hasta que se encontró completamente segura de que no tenía nada, y que su cabello estaba perfectamente acomodado en una media coleta que dejaba a sus cabellos sueltos bailotear al compás de sus pasos que casi corrieron para aproximarse a la morocha que evitaba reírse por lo visto junto a su hermano.

-Hola Frankie… Jane… –. Al primero le estrecho la mano con familiaridad pero a la morocha se lanzó a rodearla con sus brazos sorprendiéndola un poco, deposito dos besos en sus mejillas y se alejó con una sonrisa brillante sin dejar de sujetarle la mano –Pues vamos, hay mucho que hacer –. El italiano se disponía a seguirlas pero Maddy se dio la vuelta y lo detuvo –Frankie ve a tomar un café o si prefieres, yo puedo luego llevar a Jane a su casa.

Frankie miro dudoso a su hermana y esta enseguida reacciono –No es necesario pero gracias, y tú, ve a trabajar… te veo luego.

Ni siquiera lo dejo quejarse, simplemente se alejó de el caminando junto a Maddy que sonreía a su lado abrazando su brazo sano. Se introdujeron al pasillo por donde había aparecido la doctora y desde la pared de cristal; una sala con máquinas para ejercitar saludo a la morocha que las observo aunque se concentró en las personas que trabajaban en ellas, la mayoría habían perdido algún miembro o andaban en sillas de ruedas.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? Jane.

La voz de la médica alejo su mirada de los demás y la miro asintiendo levemente a la vez que se detenían frente a una puerta; se introdujeron en un consultorio con una camilla casi en el centro y a un costado una mesa de madera con varios frascos de colores, las paredes y los alrededores eran casi sin decoraciones aunque si había muchas plantas en el lugar como para darle un look más relajado, de hecho, a la morocha le parecía una sala de masajes.

-Bien… aunque con algo de dolor o malestar –. Susurro Jane confusa mirando a su alrededor, la médica le indico que se sentara en la camilla y obedeció.

-Es normal… el daño en tu brazo fue extenso y aunque la mayoría sano mientras dormías, algunas cosas sin duda deben estarse acoplándose al movimiento que conllevaba andar despierta –. Maddy extrajo de debajo de la camilla una butaca y se acomodó frente a la morocha a la que le tomo la mano comenzando suavemente a revisarla ejerciendo cierta presión sin dejar de observar los gestos de la mujer para anotar cualquier reacción.

-Entiendo…

-¿Quieres que hable con Annie para aumentar tus medicinas, un poco al menos?

-No –. Sentencio con firmeza Jane endureciendo su mirada.

Maddy asintió aunque algo confusa por la reacción –Muy bien, ahora te explicare como vamos a trabajar –. Jane asintió mirándola con atención –Debo advertirte que esto puede ser lento, o al menos tú lo percibirás así y eso será por frustración pero por favor, no te desesperes. Todo se solucionara –. La medica le sonrió acariciándole el muslo y dejando su mano sobre este sin que recibiera quejas aunque la morocha por supuesto que lo noto, y guardo la duda en su interior –Vamos a empezar a trabajar en lo que es recuperación de flexibilidad, la fuerza vendrá luego… ahora lo que me importa, es relajar tus tendones que claramente están tensionados al máximo y poco a poco recuperar la movilidad de tus dedos así como lograr que puedas elevar el brazo. Eso es lo primero y más importante, de ahí en adelante todo será fácil.

Jane asintió con decisión –Tu solo dime que debo hacer…

Maddy le sonrió –Genial, quítate la ropa.

-¡¿Eh?! –. La morocha se sobresaltó mientras la rubia no podía evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Lo siento… perdón, pero es que tu cara es un poema –. La paciente sonrió con duda –Voy a darte un masaje para relajar lo más posible el brazo y tu espalda…

-Ahh…

-… para lo otro, mínimo te invito una cerveza –. Susurro por lo bajo la doctora sin dejar de mirar la espalda de la agente que se había puesto de pie y se quitaba con cierta torpeza la sudadera.

Jane volteo a verla de reojo casi esperando que saltara a ayudarla pero al ver que esto no ocurría se sintió confusa hasta que no pudo evitar sonreír gustosa, al fin alguien que la dejaba volver a ser normal, o al menos tratar de serlo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura se encontraba en la sala de autopsias, concentrada en su trabajo y solo en este aunque debes en cuando no podía evitar recordar lo ocurrido esa mañana. Se sentía confundida y a la vez preocupada, quería preguntar pero simplemente no se armaba de valor para decir aquello que no dejaba de darle vueltas en lo profundo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sobresalto y al levantar la mirada sonrió casi por inercia, frente a ella apareció Jane con su usual andar desgarbado y su cabello ondeando, o al menos eso le pareció; su sonrisa animada desapareció al darse cuenta de su error ya que frente a ella no estaba su morocha sino Anne que levanto la mano como saludo silencioso.

-Ey, Maura.

La cobriza suspiro y negó levemente su cabeza alejando al fantasma de su mente, luego levanto la mirada y sonrió con amabilidad –Hola Ann ¿A que debo tu visita?

La castaña se sentó en la butaca frente a la computadora, dándole el espacio necesario a su colega para que continuara con su trabajo –Me dijeron en el hospital que llamaste cuando estaba en cirugía.

-Tú me llamaste primero, yo solo regrese el llamado por si era algo importante –. Susurro la forense regresando su mirada al cadáver.

Anne sonrió –Siempre tan correcta... yo solo llame para saber que tal iba todo.

-Entiendo.

Maura volvió a volcar toda su atención en el cuerpo deteniéndose solo a momentos para susurrarle algo a su grabadora personal o escribir algo en el informe. La doctora no se quejó ni se ofendió, de hecho, disfrutaba observarla mientras trabaja sonriendo al notar ciertos gestos o alguna maña a la hora de suturar. Y todo se quedó en silencio por varios minutos mientras el trabajo era terminado.

La forense suspiro al finalizar y con respeto cubrió el cadáver con una sábana para luego quitarse de un tirón los guantes que mantenían su piel alejada de la sangre. Noto que aún se encontraba ahí la doctora y no pudo evitar suspirar con cierta incomodidad.

-Lamento haberte ignorado.

Anne sonrió poniéndose de pie, siguiéndola a su oficina donde sin que fuera invitada se sentó frente al escritorio de la cobriza que se tensó al ver como ocupaba la silla de su detective –No importa, recuerdo bien que te concentras demasiado para notar tu entorno.

Maura asintió dejando los papeles en la mesa y se sentó tras su escritorio dejándolo como una separación física entre ellas –Bueno, espero no que sea un problema lo que te pedí.

La doctora tomo su maletín y extrajo una carpeta –Para nada, es mi copia privada... ahí encontraras todo sobre la estancia de tu amiga en el hospital –. La forense se estiro a tomar la carpeta que le era extendida pero no era soltada, elevo su mirada y noto el semblante serio de su acompañante –Porque es solo tu amiga ¿cierto?

Se removió incomoda en su asiento pero su mirada permaneció impasible a la vez que sin cuidado jalo la carpeta arrebatándola de la mano de la castaña, sin importarle ofenderla –Eso es algo que no te concierne, ya no más.

-Tiene que ver contigo, así que siempre me interesara.

Maura miro a la doctora con dureza para luego regresar sus ojos a la carpeta que empezó a revisar mientras Anne no le quitaba los ojos de encima y con cierto malestar en su rostro –¿Cuáles son los pronósticos?

-Maura ya te los comente... –. Anne suspiro al ver la mirada de la forense –Respecto a su corazón, son más que favorecedores pero su brazo es otro tema. No esperamos que recupere por completo su función, con suerte un 50 o 60% pero ella esta consiente.

Maura que se había concentrado en los papeles solo asentía por inercia –Tal vez si la llevara a ver al Dr. Goldman o, espera... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que dijiste?!

-Que solo esperamos una recuperación...

Maura dejo la carpeta en el escritorio –No me refiero a eso.

La doctora asintió –Ah, te refieres a que ¿si se lo dije?... por supuesto.

-¡Pero ¿cómo pudiste?!

-Es mi deber como su médica, lo sabes.

Maura golpeo el escritorio con su puño cerrado –No... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle algo tan desalentador cuando apenas ha despertado?

Anne se tensó levemente al notar la postura defensiva de la forense –Es su derecho, y justo porque acaba de despertar es que debía decirle que tenía que esperar, sería peor que lo descubriera sola.

Maura apretó la quijada –Jane ama su trabajo; es dedicada, buena y valiente... y tú, le soltaste como si nada que tal vez no podría volver a él. Mejor me hubieras dejado a mí, al menos yo la conozco...

-... pero no eres su médica a cargo como yo, de hecho ni siquiera eres una doctora calificada para llevar sus cuidados –. Anne estaba molesta y se notaba en como empujaba su cuerpo hacia el frente, recargando su puño en la mesa de olmo –Y si tan buena es, pues podrá aceptar su destino... si ama tanto su trabajo, tal vez será profesora en la academia o tomara un trabajo administrativo. Lo que sea menos el servicio activo.

-No –. Maura se puso de pie –Jane preferirá retirarse adelantadamente antes de aceptar cualquiera de esas opciones; ahora entiendo porque estaba tan deprimida... terminaste con su vida sin piedad.

Anne se sobresaltó poniéndose de pie –¡Yo no le hice nada de eso! Fue ese loco al que detuvo y sin duda, desde que entro en la academia ella conocía los riesgos de su profesión. Tú; por otro lado sí que te estas sobre pasando y te aseguro que si no fuera porque le dije la verdad, tú le mentirías a la cara dándole falsas esperanzas… Lo siento, pero yo no puedo jugar con mis pacientes a diferencia de ti.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

El escandalo llamo la atención de varios en el laboratorio y Susie casi corrió a la oficina de su jefa encontrándose con ambas mujeres de pie mirándose con fiereza y visible enojo.

Anne apretó más aun sus puños –Es la verdad...

Maura sentía unas enormes ganas de abofetearla pero aguantaba aunque le estaba costando no dejarse llevar por sus instintos –Jane hará que te tragues tus palabras, ya verás.

-Eso espero... prefiero que aparezca frente a mi burlándose con su mano bailando en mi rostro a que lo haga destrozada porque descubrió que le oculte la realidad de su daño –. Anne tomo sus cosas y con semblante entre molesto y triste se fijó en la forense –Y gracias por aclararme que es más que tu amiga.

-Y si así lo fuera ¿a ti qué? –. Reto la cobriza dando un paso al frente –Que no se te olvide quien engaño a quien...

La doctora asintió –Jamás lo olvidaras ¿cierto?

-No.

Anne bufo levemente y sin más se dio la vuelta comenzando su andar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir de la oficina, volteando a ver a la forense una última vez –Sera un placer verte mañana.

-¿Qué? –. Maura la miro confusa.

-Angela me invito a cenar y según tengo entendido, será en tu casa –. Anne se disponía a desaparecer pero su tristeza la hizo detenerse antes de dar un paso más –Y no deberías olvidar quien se metió tanto en su trabajo como para olvidarse de que tenía a alguien a su lado...

Maura ensombreció su semblante y la observo partir, se dejó caer en su silla y sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas. Su asistente corrió hasta ella y con suavidad le acaricio el hombro.

-¿Esta bien? Dra. Isles... ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-No, no lo estoy... –. La forense la miro con tristeza –Y a menos que puedas desaparecer a un espectro del pasado, no creo que puedas hacer nada por mí pero gracias por preguntarlo... déjame sola, por favor.

Susie le sonrió intentando darle un poco de ánimo y demostrándole su apoyo, luego en silencio abandono la oficina.

Maura no pudo más y dejo escapar un sollozo, encajo sus codos en su escritorio y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre la carpeta que citaba el nombre de la detective...

xxxxxxxxxx

Angela observo en silencio a la cobriza que se encontraba sentada sin animo frente a la barra de la cocina con una carpeta llena de impresiones frente a ella; no tenía demasiado que había vuelto junto a su hija a la que tuvo que secuestrar de su apartamento donde se había ocultado desde que su terapia termino pero desde que cruzaron por la puerta ambas pudieron notar el desánimo que rodeaba a la forense.

Jane se acercó lentamente a su madre y con la mirada la hizo callar, ya que esta se disponía a interrogar a la cobriza, le indico en silencio que se fuera y aunque no deseaba hacerlo; la italiana mayor dejo escapar un bufido y tomo su bolso.

-Iré al súper mercado por ingredientes, nada mejor que un buen estofado para fortalecer ¿no crees? querida.

La cobriza se sobresaltó un poco al notar que le hablaban –Si, Angela. Lo que tú digas.

Esta suspiro y camino hasta la puerta pero antes de desaparecer su hija la detuvo pidiéndole algo, a lo que asintió y sin más dejo el lugar.

Jane se acercó a su amiga sobándose el hombro con su mano sana, alcanzo a ver el nombre del archivo y suspiro suponiendo que era por su culpa que su cobriza se encontraba tan triste.

-¿Un caso nuevo?

Maura dio un brinco al notarla junto a su espalda y sin delicadeza cerro la carpeta de golpe –No, no... solo es... –. Hablo atropelladamente mientras lo guardaba en su maletín –... es una investigación propia.

-Ya veo –. Jane asintió sin darle importancia; se sentó a su lado y la miro a los ojos –¿Que tienes?

Maura bajo la mirada –No es nada...

-Claro –. La morocha le tomo la mano y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar –Creí que aun te daba urticaria al mentir.

Maura levanto su mirada de golpe encontrándose con la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras sonreía levemente –Soy transparente...

-... solo para mí que te conozco bien –. Susurro Jane, le soltó la mano y le golpeo la nariz provocando una sonrisa más amplia en la cobriza.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta un estante de donde tomo una copa, luego fue a la nevera y saco una botella de vino; no podía sostener ambos y cuando la forense quiso acercarse a ayudarle la miro y negó con su cabeza sonriendo, se atoro la copa encajando sus dientes en tubo alargado de cristal y se dirigió al sofá, no sin antes indicarle a su amiga que la siguiera y esta obedeció.

Se sentaron y con ayuda de sus dientes Jane le quito el protector a la boca de la botella, luego sirvió el vino en la copa y se la extendió a la cobriza que sonrió aceptándola.

-Que bien te arreglas.

La morocha movió la mano quitándole importancia –No es nada que ningún salvaje no pueda hacer –. La forense rio por lo bajo provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su amiga -Ahora, cuéntame que te molesto tanto.

Maura la miro sonriéndole con cariño –¿Cómo sabes que algo me molesto?

-Eso es fácil, porque no has dicho nada sobre el estofado que hará mi madre y porque arrugas la frente bajando un poco las cejas –. Jane le indico con su dedo el lugar exacto de la arruga que poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer.

La forense suspiro vencida –Discutí con alguien.

-¿Lo golpeo?

-No puedes pero gracias por ofrecerte –. Maura la miro y sintió como la morocha tomo su mano jalándola hacia su cuerpo, obedeció y se acomodó recostándose casi sobre el pecho de esta que se encontraba sentada de costado, y que empezó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente.

-Algo se me ocurrirá... ¿Qué tal puntapiés en la espinilla? Pateo fuerte –. Jane le sonrió pícaramente y al fin, la cobriza dejo escapar una risa animada mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Eso estaría bien.

No hubo más palabras, no las necesitaba. Maura simplemente dejo que el enojo desapareciera entre el aroma tranquilizante de la morocha que para su sorpresa acerco su mano herida a las suaves de ella y la tomo con torpeza, sin doblar nada. Jane le beso la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda demostrándole a su manera que estaba ahí, que siempre estaría ahí.

La mano libre de la forense empezó a acariciar el cuello de la morocha y suavemente subió hasta su mejilla haciéndola que bajada la mirada mientras ella levantaba la propia, topándose en medio camino sonriéndose con ternura y amor silencioso.

-¿No vas a preguntar con quién?

Jane negó levemente –Me lo dirás cuando estés preparada... yo puedo esperar –. Con la punta de su nariz acaricio la sien de la cobriza –Pero por favor, sonríe... más que el dolor de mi brazo, me mata verte desanimada.

Maura se acomodó mejor frente a Jane y se acercó un poco –Y a mí me mata verte desanimada por tu brazo.

-Todo mejorada, o al menos eso me dijeron –. Susurro la detective con una sonrisa.

Y sin más, tomando valor de quien sabe dónde; acerco sus labios a los de Maura que al instante los unió sintiendo como su corazón vibraba acelerándose al mismo ritmo que el de Jane, y en silencio disfrutaron de un beso lento y tan necesario como ninguna siquiera lo imaginaba pero lo sentían con una fuerza desbordante.

Angela observo en silencio desde la puerta y sonrió –Al fin… mejor voy un rato al mercado aunque tenga todo...

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Que suerte tuvieron. Pensaba actualizar hasta el otro lunes pero algo se encendió y salio esto, como pueden ver ahora voy mas al tanteo a diferencia de antes que tenia la seguridad de saber que quería, así que si no queda o algo así pues avísenme._

 _Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cap 25**_

No era la primera vez que dormían juntas pero había algo diferente; Jane lo sentía y también lo sentía su corazón que saltaba tan fuerte que hacía eco en sus oídos.

En la oscuridad, la morocha sonrió sintiendo como la calidez de la cobriza la relajaba hasta el punto en que su brazo no la molestaba, observo su perfil entre la penumbra y no pudo evitar que su estómago flotara al recordar los besos tímidos que se habían dado el tiempo que estuvieron a solas hasta que su madre volvió y sentadas a la mesa las sonrisas furtivas eran tantas que sin duda mañana tendría que responder un pequeño interrogatorio, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le preocupaba, bueno, excepto el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de en qué posición se encontraban pero para eso tenían tiempo, siempre había tiempo.

Frunció levemente el ceño al recordar cuando había sido la última vez que pensó eso mismo y enseguida el recuerdo a la noche anterior del disparo apareció; se acomodó boca arriba en la cama negando mientras su mano derecha cubría sus ojos, no quería que esos recuerdos volvieran, ya era más que suficiente con no poder huir de ellos en sus sueños para que ahora la atacaran despierta. Suspiro y silenciosamente comenzó a ejercitar su mano y brazo, levantándolo lo más posible para luego bajarlo con lentitud sintiendo como algo parecía vibrar en su hombro pero al menos el dolor no era demasiado, movía levemente sus dedos hasta que sintió un terrible tirón que la hizo morder su labio para acallar su quejido.

Cerró los ojos un instante apretándolos con fuerza pero de pronto, casi como si se encontrara despierta y supiera lo que pasaba, Maura se giró acomodando su cabeza en el hombro sano de la morocha y la abrazo posesivamente.

Jane sonrió mirándola, respiro profundamente en varias ocasiones hasta que el dolor disminuyo y luego beso la cabeza colorada de su amada –Vamos a seguir... en una semana quiero sorprenderte...

Y en silencio volvió a sus ejercicios, concentrándose solo en el dulce aroma que la forense desprendía...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura entre abrió sus ojos, no sabía que hora era pero no le importo al escuchar un latido relajado contra su oído. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle pero por primera vez en un largo tiempo, no era por miedo o tristeza sino todo lo contrario; se sentía afortunada y enormemente agradecida con la vida por aun tenerla con ella, por poder abrazarla, reír a carcajadas por sus ocurrencias pero sobre todo, por saber y sentir ese amor profundo que las unía que no tenía comparación alguna.

Su mente recordó a la doctora e instintivamente frunció el ceño; las lejanas memorias felices volvieron pero también las malas; como las discusiones, los reclamos y al final, la traición. Por mucho tiempo, se convenció de que ella misma era la única culpable de que no funcionara, los "tal vez" eran constantes pero todo se había esfumado cuando regreso a Boston y conoció a la divertida pero capaz detective, hasta el punto en que olvido su antiguo amor y su miedo a volver a sentir. Confiaba en ella, con su vida y corazón.

Observo el semblante tranquilo de la morocha y admiro cada rasgo, cada línea precisa que dejaba ver a su ojo entrenado aquellas características italianas que la habían atraído desde el día que se conocieron, y sonrió segura –Tú no me lastimaras...

Susurro, moviendo tan poco sus labios que su voz no salió pero en su mente la afirmación se había hecho con rotunda seguridad. Afianzo su agarre en la morocha y esta la empujo un poco más hacia ella con su mano sana a la vez que la herida casi se movía con normalidad para tomar su mano en la oscuridad; la esperanza lleno su mente al ver aquello y sin poder evitarlo, deposito un delicado beso sobre los labios de la italiana.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo, eres demasiado obstinada como para no demostrarle que se equivoca.

Y sin más, volvió a cerrar los ojos deleitándose con la calidez del cuerpo que no la dejaría ir aunque lo quisiera y su sonrisa permaneció tatuada en su rostro aun cuando regreso a su descanso.

xxxxxxxxxx

La mañana lucia más brillante, los olores eran más potentes y su sonrisa era tan grande que comenzaba a dolerle las mejillas pero no hizo nada por desaparecerla, hacia tan poco que había despertado y con un gran esfuerzo se había alejado de la mujer que por toda la noche la había sujetado con firmeza regalándole un dulce sueño donde las pesadillas se habían esfumado.

Jane bailaba suavemente una tonada que desconocía pero la estaban tocando en la radio y era alegre demostrando perfectamente cómo se sentía en el interior, andaba por toda la cocina realizando varios viajes de la nevera a la barra ya que no podía cargar mucho con una sola mano pero por primera vez le importaba poco mientras sonreía pensando en la sorpresa que se llevaría la forense cuando despertara, aun cuando comenzaba a pensar que tal vez estaba enferma ya que no era normal en ella despertar pasada de las 8 de la mañana.

Por un momento pensó en ir a revisarla pero se contuvo, sabía que si se acercaba a esa cama y la veía ahí con ese semblante relajado tan hermoso posiblemente dejara su tarea olvidada para quedarse a su lado. Aun no sabía cómo prepararía algo comestible, no era exactamente lo suyo con dos menos así que posiblemente con una sola haría un desastre pero al menos quería intentarlo.

Apenas se preparaba para intentar cortar un vegetal, o mejor dicho, deducía como usar un cuchillo sin la mano de apoyo cuando su madre apareció en la cocina. Jane dio un leve salto levantando el cuchillo hacia la italiana que la miro confusa unos momentos hasta que en sus ojos se escabullo una mirada tierna, se acercó con sus manos en alto y suspiro sin alejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Deja que te ayude.

-No sé de qué me hablas –. Susurro Jane mientras su madre alejaba el cuchillo de su mano y la empujaba levemente hacia un costado para acomodarse frente a la tabla de cortar.

-Ajam… ¿Algo ligero y simple para que sea creíble que lo hiciste tú? –. Angela miro a su hija que con cierto sonrojo asintió, la mujer le acaricio suavemente la mejilla a su retoño –Esta bien, tú me darás las cosas.

Ambas mujeres se movieron con cierta agilidad por la cocina, el suave y delicioso aroma comenzó a circular con libertad por la casa pero aun cuando se introdujo en la habitación principal la cobriza no fue perturbada en lo más mínimo, y ambas italianas esperaban que así continuara o las atraparía…

xxxxxxxxxx

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente con un semblante tan relajado como hace mucho no había estado, sonrió levemente mientras estiraba su cuerpo sobre la cama pero entonces fue consciente de que algo muy importante faltaba a su lado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, el miedo la domino mientras su cuerpo de un salto dejaba la cama y tomaba torpemente su bata de seda para cubrir su fino camisón; casi corrió hacia el pasillo escuchando como su mente le gritaba en pánico que se había equivocado, la había asustado o algo por el estilo, pero todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al percatarse del exquisito aroma y sus pasos se ralentizaron.

Aun aturdida se asomó a la cocina que lucía impoluta pero la puerta al jardín trasero se hallaba abierta de par en par, con duda se dirigió hacia ella y se asomó afuera encontrándose con la mesa lista llena de comida. Un desayuno perfecto con un gran ramo de flores multicolores al centro y algunas sin tallo caídas en el suelo, como un tapiz natural a sus pies.

Avanzo concierta duda posando sus pies desnudos en el fresco empedrado y aunque se encontraba maravillada con todo lo que en la mesa se hallaba, le faltaba lo más importante. Miro a todos lados buscándola con la mirada y cuando se disponía a llamarla sintió como una mano suavemente se deslizaba por su cintura hasta llegar al otro lado, halándola con cierta fuerza hacia un costado haciéndola girar chocando de frente con el cuerpo de la morocha que le sonrió al ver su rostro de sorpresa.

-Buenos días, dormilona –. Susurro suavemente Jane.

-H-Hola… –. Respondió Maura con un dejo de voz mientras sentía como se perdía en los ojos caobas que la admiraban con una fuerza arrolladora que la hacía temblar hasta lo más profundo –¿Despertaste muy temprano?

-Algo…

Jane por su lado intentaba apartarse, deseaba dejar de desear sus labios con todas sus fuerzas y no tener que soltarla jamás; le gustaba demasiado tenerla entre sus brazos sintiendo como sus manos temblaban levemente reposadas sobre sus hombros con suavidad y su respiración acelerada como la propia le rozaba su rostro tentándola más y más.

No pudo más, y en un arrebato unió sus labios a los de Maura que se sorprendió pero no por ello se alejó sino todo lo contrario, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la nuca de la morocha y sorprendiéndola la atrajo más hacia ella; y de pronto, el tierno y suave beso muto en uno lleno de fuerza donde sus labios luchaban por el control del otro, y sus lenguas se acariciaban con firmeza mientras sus cuerpos por inercia retrocedían para recargarse en la pared de la caso, o de lo contrario sin duda caerían. Sus agarres se afirmaron sobre la otra y sus cuerpos ansiosos buscaban la máxima cercanía pero poco a poco ambas comenzaron a recobrar el control bajando el ritmo de sus roces, disfrutándolos esos últimos instantes antes de tener que alejarse para tomar aire pero en el último momento la cobriza mordió sensualmente el labio de la morocha que la miro a los ojos sorprendida hallándose con los aceitunas fijos en ella, susurrándole todo y nada.

Suspiraron silenciosamente sin alejar su vista de la otra y sintieron como el momento de valentía se evaporaba para dejarlas con las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder, las manos se soltaron lentamente y Jane dio un paso hacia atrás dejando de cercarla contra el ladrillo; se sonrieron traviesamente bajando la mirada a la vez sintiendo unas enormes ganas de reír pero resistieron lo suficiente para que al menos no fuera tan sonora como deseaban.

-S-será mejor desayunar… –. Susurro Maura.

Jane asintió dando un salto –Oh, claro… debes ir más tarde a la oficina ¿no?

Ambas se dirigieron a la mesa sin atreverse a mirar a la otra, la forense asintió –Si, pero solo debo ir a ver unas cosas y regreso pronto ¿Y tú que harás hoy?

-Permíteme –. La morocha le aparto la silla y le sonrió con cierta galantería burlona que hizo reír a la forense que acepto el gesto agradeciéndole con la caricia de la yema de sus dedos en el antebrazo de la agente que sintió como su piel se tensaba. Se apartó y tomo asiento frente a la forense –Pues solo tengo terapia y ya.

Maura hizo una leve molestia silenciosa que por suerte la morocha ignoro mientras le servía un poco de fruta en su plato –¿Qué tal te trata la dra. Wallace?

-¿Maddy? –. Jane miro a la cobriza que apretó con cierta fuerza su tenedor pero lo oculto y asintió sonriendo –Creo que es buena, dedicada a su trabajo y muy divertida… recuerdo que es buena en el softball.

-Oh, bueno… si algo no te gusta podemos buscar a otro, de hecho yo preferiría que te atendiera el mejor del país.

La morocha rio levemente –No creo que el seguro de la ciudad alcance para eso…

-… yo lo pagaría con todo gusto –. La cobriza hablo con firmeza sorprendiendo a la morocha que la miro confusa un momento pero luego le tomo la mano con cierta dificultad al estar usando la herida.

-Y yo jamás permitiría que tiraras tu dinero en mí.

-No es tirarlo –. Maura le sonrió con amor –Solo quiero que mejores, y no me importa gastar miles en ello… creo que sería una de las mejores inversiones de mi vida.

-Gracias pero aun así sabes que no lo permitiré.

Jane hablo con firmeza y Maura la miro con dolor pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir los labios de la morocha que suavemente le regalaron una caricia a su mano. Dejaron el tema pero ambas sabían que no era algo que se quedaría así, volvería a surgir y con mayor fuerza; la cobriza esperaba entonces tener más poder de convencimiento para que dejara a su terapeuta actual.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Cap 26**_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jane era más brillante y casi imposible de ignorar hasta en cierta manera contagiosa para cualquiera con quien se topaba.

Había llegado a su rehabilitación con tanto animo que sorprendió a la recepcionista pero no lo menciono, simplemente le permitió el acceso a las instalaciones donde la sonrisa se borró; tener que cambiarse con una sola mano era lo peor del mundo y eso sin duda lo olvido cuando escogió esos jeans ajustados que hace mucho no sacaba de su armario pero al parecer cuando su madre hizo la maleta olvido esos detalles, y ahora estaba ahí, rebotando con las paredes del vestidor como una bola de pinball.

Se detuvo un momento con su respiración era agitada recargando todo su peso en la pared –¿Porque compre un estúpido pantalón para zurdas cuando no lo soy? –. Gruño pero luego sonrió levemente –Je, cierto; estaban en descuento... aunque debería abrirle el ojillo para evitar esto.

Inhalo profundamente y volvió a su lucha apretando los dientes, en uno de sus tantos golpes y maldiciones fue escuchada; la puerta del vestidor se abrió de golpe y Maddy se asomó con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?

Jane le sonrió infantilmente –Si, no es nada... solo un idiota botón que se resiste a mis dulzuras.

-¿No sé cómo eso es posible? –. Susurro la rubia introduciendo en el vestidor con una sonrisa coqueta mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

Jane la observo en silencio sintiendo como su corazón temblaba nervioso –¿Qué haces...?

Maddy acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y bajo su mano sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se acercó un poco más a la vez que su mano sujeto con suavidad el extremo de su pantalón –Vencer al idiota...

Susurro zafando el botón a la vez que sus labios casi habían rozado los de la morocha cuando hablo luego simplemente le sonrió burlona alejándose hasta salir del vestidor. Jane se quedó inmóvil recargada en la pared, respirando aceleradamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban notoriamente pero luego dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Solo se está metiendo conmigo... solo eso...

Termino de cambiarse con algunas dificultades menores pero al final lo consiguió; salió a la zona de tapetes donde comenzó a hacer estiramientos que le molestaban pero no lo suficiente para que se detuviera.

Y así continuo pasando por cada área, sintiendo como sus tendones se aflojaban un poco cada tanto hasta el punto en que al fin su brazo paso la altura de su hombro aunque algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla pero ni así su sonrisa se ensombreció. Maddy al verla se acercó corriendo, sonriendo feliz sin importarle dejar atrás a otro de sus pacientes que por suerte tenía a su lado a una enfermera. Abrazo a la morocha y bailo a su alrededor como en una danza tribal.

-¡Bien hecho, Janie! ¡Es genial... ¿ves? Todo mejorada! ¡Dale tiempo, solo algo de tiempo!

Jane asintió bajando su brazo lentamente manteniendo un ritmo que forzó sus tendones un poco más provocando que su ceño se frunciera; Maddy se colocó a su lado y con sus manos sujeto el brazo de la morocha guiándola en el movimiento sonriendo por la cercanía hasta que se convirtió en un puchero cuando la extremidad apunto al suelo.

-Deberías tomarte un momento, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces y te lastimes más.

Jane suspiro y quiso negarse pero sentía como su hombro se encontraba como adormecido por el cansancio, demasiado podría dañar sus tendones, como deportista que era lo sabía perfectamente y por primera vez tal vez en su vida, prefirió no acelerarse. Asintió mirando hacia la rubia y le sonrió levemente dejándose caer en una de las bancas cercanas donde había dejado su toalla para el sudor y una botella de jugo fresco que su madre le había preparado aquella mañana.

La rubia la siguió y se acomodó a su lado –Estoy pensando tal vez modificar un poco tu plan de ejercicios, ya sabes, para presionarte un poco más… parece que es lo que funciona contigo.

La morocha sonrió abiertamente mientras se secaba la nuca con su toalla –Me gusta la presión… aunque no me gustaría darte más trabajo del debido.

-Lo hago con gusto –. Respondió sinceramente la mujer a su lado.

Negó silenciosamente –Lo sé y lo agradezco pero no me gustaría, pues, que descuidaras a otros por mi causa… no sería justo.

Maddy le tomo la mano mirándola a los ojos –Yo quiero hacerlo; tu recuperación es mi prioridad y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que ocurra… además, hay otras doctoras y fisioterapeutas que pueden cubrirme con mis demás pacientes.

-En serio, no es necesario –. Susurro Jane mirándola con cierta seriedad, algo en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal en aquello pero de nuevo lo negó y solo pensó que era amabilidad que agradeció sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Un suspiro fue robado de la rubia y sonrió torpemente –Insisto, y no aceptare más negaciones.

-Ok…

-… por cierto, te noto algo animada desde que llegaste ¿paso algo? –. Miro curiosa a la morocha que solo se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado a la vez que su mano se escapaba de entre las de la doctora que observo el movimiento confundida y hasta dolida silenciosamente.

-No es nada… solo tuve un buen almuerzo con Maura –. Respondió con simpleza Jane; ignorando como el rostro de la doctora se tensaba y en su mirada podía verse la molestia.

-Ah… –. Susurro Maddy –Que bien que salgas e intentes continuar con tu vida con normalidad… ¿La vez a menudo? –. Pregunto mirando el semblante de la morocha que lucía relajado y feliz.

Jane rió por lo bajo –Pues claro, estoy quedándome en su casa…

Maddy no escucho nada más, fue como si un zumbido inundara sus oídos mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza y su mandíbula se apretaba hasta el punto en que sus dientes le dolieron. Estaba a punto de decir, o tal vez, gritar alguna queja a ello cuando fue llamada por otra de las médicas.

Forzándola a alejarse de la morocha que no le dio importancia y solo regreso a ponerse en movimiento…

Después de un rato al fin llego la parte favorita de la rehabilitación, el tiempo de jacuzzi. Jane se metió lentamente en la enorme tina donde otro par de pacientes ya se relajaba conversando entre ellos, casi como algo natural comenzó a hablar con ellos ignorante de la mirada que se mantenía en ella.

Maddy suspiro recargando su cabeza en su mano y enterrando su codo en su escritorio. Susurrando cosas indescifrables, una férrea discusión con ella misma donde el tema principal era la morocha que continuaba moviendo un poco su brazo.

-No... no... ella no es buena... no... –. Susurro con visible desanimo hasta que asintió poniéndose de pie con seguridad comenzando su trayecto hacia la tina.

Jane reía junto a los demás, contaban los cambios que habían sufrido sus vidas a causa de las lecciones y las extrañas, y cómicas situaciones que les habían acarreado. En sus miradas podía verse la pena que albergaban pero también la fortaleza y amor a la vida que los empujaba cada día a luchar contra sus limitaciones; Jane los admiraba en silencio y había momentos en que solo observaba su mano que apenas movía sus dedos unos milímetros, y luego veía a su nueva amiga que había perdido su brazo y pierna en una misión del ejército y entonces inhalaba profundamente sintiéndose afortunada y tonta, sintiéndose honrada por tener la oportunidad de conocer a esas grandes personas.

Con una sonrisa Maddy empezó a revisar los movimientos que cada paciente realizaba en el agua, ejercicios de bajo impacto pero que ofrecían mayor flexibilidad. Por supuesto mientras lo hacía se agregó a la conversación.

-... Y dime Eva, solucionaste tu problema alimenticio –. La doctora miro a la soldado que suspiro llamando la atención de la morocha.

-Digamos que he tenido un avance... –. Respondió la mujer.

Jane no pudo guardarse la duda –¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? ¿Te dieron una dieta muy estricta o algo así?

La soldado le sonrió –Nada de eso, es que es algo difícil cocinar si no puedes usar un brazo... tu entiendes.

La morocha asintió bajando la mirada; la doctora la observo y sonrió por lo bajo –Realmente no lo sabe bien –. Los demás miraron a la mujer con interés –Esta en la faceta bebe con su familia.

-¿Enserio? Jane –. La morocha asintió con cierta vergüenza que la soldado noto y le sonrió tratando de animarla –No tiene nada de malo, todos la pasamos... el problema es la duración y cuanto te acomodes a ello.

Jane elevo una ceja –¿Cómo?

Eva suspiro –Al principio, cuando regrese a casa mi madre y hermana se turnaban para quedarse en mi casa todo el tiempo y era algo bueno, me ayudaron a no sumirme en la tristeza pero absorbieron más mi independencia de lo que la misma herida hizo... no me dejaban moverme o hacer nada hasta el punto en que mi trabajo aquí no servía nada porque ya no volvía a moverme el resto del día.

La morocha asintió comprendiendo hasta recordando a su propia madre y hermano aunque en el fondo también hallo la imagen de la cobriza –Y ¿qué paso?

-Mi hermana poco a poco empezó a quejarse de tener que detener o poner su vida de lado por mi causa; y mi madre, bueno era feliz, había recuperado a su niña y no dejaba de tratarme como tal hasta que un día no pude más. Les grite que se fueran, cambie la chapa de mi casa para que mi madre no volviera a colarse y no les respondí llamadas ni nada que ayudara a que volvieran –. Eva rio suspirando –Y mira que trataron volver; hasta que entendieron que necesitaba el espacio.

Jane asintió en silencio sumiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras los demás conversaban con la doctora que los atendía con atención aun cuando en ocasiones su mirada se desviaba a la morocha que no volvió a hablar por el resto de la sección.

Cuando todos se habían ido y solo quedaba Jane, la doctora se acercó en silencio hacia ella que caminaba con su maleta al hombro mirando al suelo dejando muy atrás el entusiasmo que la había acompañado el resto del día.

-¿Estas bien? Jane –. Maddy la miro con amabilidad mientras se acercaba a ella hasta posicionarse a su lado.

Jane asintió –Si… bueno, un poco indecisa pero nada importante.

-¿Por qué? Tal vez si me cuentas te pueda ayudar con solo escucharte –. Agrego la doctora mirándola con interés.

La morocha asintió –Pensaba sobre lo que dijo Eva.

-Ya veo –. Asintió Maddy –Yo no quise comentártelo, aun es algo pronto para que te preocupes por la faceta bebe. Es algo común en las familias; cuando llegan aquí, la mayoría ha sufrido accidentes que los han dejado al borde de la muerte así que cuando salen sus familias se apegan para tratar de protegerlos en todo momento... para convencerse de que están vivos. Les da cierta seguridad pero ignoran que su actitud sobreprotectora solo perjudica al enfermo.

-Solo quieren ayudar –. Susurro Jane.

La doctora asintió –Por supuesto, pero al dar esa ayuda inutilizan... todos los que están aquí de una u otra forma ha sufrido lecciones que les han cambiado la vida en menor y mayor grado. No solo nos ocupamos de movilidad motriz como tu caso; en algunos es ayudarles a adaptarse a las nuevas dificultades que tendrán que enfrentar día a día como Eva y el tener a alguien que te facilite, a la larga no ayuda –. La morocha suspiro con desanimo –Pero tranquila, aun no es tu caso... tu sabrás cuando te sientas lista para vivir sola; tú y solo tú.

Jane asintió en silencio observando por el cristal de la ventanilla como el auto de su madre se detenía casi frente al lugar y esta desentendida con una sonrisa en su rostro, saludando con la mano a la doctora que le sonrió y le correspondió el saludo.

-Te veo más tarde –. Dijo tomando sus pertenecías para luego acercarse a la puerta en la que su madre casi se encontraba y que en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le arrebato la maleta del hombro a la vez que la tomaba de la mano como si necesitara apoyo.

-Puedes apostarlo –. Susurro Maddy sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura se dio la vuelta y suspiro mirando su reflejo en el espejo de su vestidor, llevaba un precioso y elegante vestido en tono vino que le hacía resaltar el rostro de una manera hermosa pero por más que el atuendo le convencía su mente no dejaba de estar intranquila.

Desde el momento en que vio a Jane salir por la puerta algo salto en su interior, una profunda necesidad de ir a su lado, de aferrarla y no soltarla; no era miedo al mundo como supuso al principio ni era ese amor profundo que quería sentirla, era un derivado de ese amor, era un recelo a esa mujer de sonrisa brillante que tan animada actitud la que le preocupaba y aunque su cabeza se repetía una y mil veces que la morocha no le fallaría, viejas heridas le susurraban toda clase de escenarios.

En la oficina se atrapo una y otra vez pensando en ella, imaginándolas juntas y la sangre le hervía como jamás lo había hecho así que se concentró en el trabajo; en los datos que le daban seguridad pero cada sonido de la puerta le recordaba a su amada y por ende, también a ella. Al fin, frente a su computador con el trabajo listo solo pudo hacer aquello que la morocha le pidió no hiciera, y casi con desesperación busco entre sus conocidos a un mejor prospecto que mintiera diciendo que era un trabajo pro bono pero su misma rectitud le impedía levantar la bocina.

Una lista se encontraba impresa esperando en su maletín, tal vez mas tarde en calma podría volver a intentar convencer a Jane. Lo necesitaba, ella necesitaba la seguridad de que nadie intentaría arrebatársela; no aun, no cuando apenas y comenzaban a construir algo que tal vez no resistiera la intromisión de alguien.

A su oído llego el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse seguido por su voz, por su preciosa voz que la hizo sonreír como no había podido hacerlo el resto del día y quiso golpearse, gritarse o al menos reprenderse por ser tan insegura; tan dependiente a ella.

La puerta de la habitación fue golpeada y casi enseguida entro Jane con el ceño fruncido, rogando en silencio a cualquier santo que le otorgara más paciencia para aguantar a su madre pero dejo su mal genio en cuanto vio a la cobriza. Maura la miro y le sonrió con dulzura sintiendo como su corazón se derretía solo con verla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver a la morocha atónita observándola de pies a cabeza y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue aferrada con cierta fuerza por el cuello.

-Hola –. Susurro Jane confusa, abrazándola lentamente.

-Hola... –. Dijo Maura con un dejo de voz que tenso a su amada que la abrazo con más fuerza tratando de darle lo que fuera que necesitara.

-Maur ¿qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo en el trabajo?

La cobriza con la mirada oculta en el cuello de la agente negó en silencio mientras respiraba profundamente aquel aroma que poco a poco empezó a relajarla, se sentía estúpida –Solo quería verte...

Jane sonrió tontamente y suspiro dejando fluir su tensión –Yo también, no me gusta andar por ahí sin mi wiki.

La cobriza rio por lo bajo y se separó a mirar los ojos caobas que la miraban con adoración silenciosa –No te preocupes; puedes preguntarme todas las dudas que hallas acumulado.

La morocha sonrió de costado –Estupendo... ¿porque el cielo es azul?

Maura con seriedad se disponía a responder pero ni una palabra logro salir por sus labios que fueron dulcemente cubiertos por los de Jane. Todo desapareció a su alrededor y simplemente se saludaron dándose un poco del afecto que se habían acumulado durante el día; un beso suave y tierno que desapareció cualquier duda en sus interiores o todo mal momento de sus pensamientos, solo se olvidaron de ser algo más que no fuera enamoradas...

* * *

 _Hola señoritas (si hay niños, hola también) xD_

 _Una disculpa por el retardo (recuerden que ahora actualizo cada dos semanas) pero tuve fallas técnicas... mi colitis me hizo revolcarme tres días sin poder hacer nada, mas que dar vueltas lloriqueando en mi cama T_T. Justamente en el fin de semana que me concentro en solo esta historia, osea este sábado y domingo pasado; así que no acabe el capítulo hasta hoy._

 _Así que sorry, espero les guste y como notaran el próximo capítulo sera la cena muahahahahahaha_

 _Saludos y gracias como siempre por todo su cariño a la historia, ya saben que pueden decirme lo que quieran por mail privado aquí, review o twitter._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cap 27**_

La mesa del hogar se hallaba siendo preparada cuidadosamente por las manos de Angela que iba y venía de la cocina al comedor central cargada con platos, servilletas y cubiertos que había pulido durante la mañana porque una cena Rizzoli se merecía todo el esfuerzo para que sea perfecta, en especial cuando era una forma de agradecer los cuidados y supervivencia de su hija.

La lista de invitados era corta, solo los amigos más cercanos habían sido tomados en cuenta para el evento y Jane personalmente había revisado quienes eran, algo le decía que si se descuidaba hasta su profesora de la escuela católica terminaría invitada.

La policía suspiro mirándose al espejo suponiendo en su interior todo lo que su madre la molestaría al verla con un atuendo tan relajado pero ya tenía una respuesta y puchero preparado para no ser obligada a cambiarse pero ahora no era ese el problema; el nuevo caos de su vida no era tener que pensar como imaginar sus prendas, cabe mencionar que eso le costaba algo de trabajo, pero no era lo que ahora la estaba obligando a reprimir un gruñido, su nuevo gran problema eran los botones; cualquiera que apareciera en su vida era todo un reto, en especial el de los pantalones pero no se rendiría. Sí llamaba a su madre para que la ayudara no solo sería bochornoso si no sería casi aceptar que ella tenía razón respecto a los cuidados que su pequeña necesitaba y eso sí que no, ya era bastante con tener que huir cada que mencionaba que se daría una ducha.

Así que estaba sola en la habitación de huéspedes donde aún se encontraban sus maletas y pertenencias acomodadas; volvió a suspirar al ver el botón de sus jeans claros abierto dejando entre ver su ropa interior, colocarse la blusa blanca había sido relativamente fácil y lo mismo con sus deportivas que eran del mismo tono, ya solo le faltaba ese maldito botón para poder concentrarse en ocuparse de su cabello que ondeaba al viento sin orden aparente aunque no parecía que hubiera escapado de una maquina aspiradora, por suerte.

Su mano derecha acaricio el ojillo e introdujo su dedo índice para luego jalarlo tratando de que este se agrandara y mientras luchaba contra él, ignoro que la puerta era golpeada y que al no recibir respuesta la cobriza entro mirándola con desconcierto al verla ir y venir en una lucha sin tregua que no parecía ganar.

-Estúpido botón –. Se quejó la morocha y Maura no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo al entender todo el alboroto, fue escuchada –¡Ey, no te burles! Esto comienza a hartarme…

-Lo siento, lo siento –. Rogo Maura levantando sus manos en son de paz y se acercó a Jane para suavemente acomodarle un mechón de cabello que se había alborotado durante el brincoteo –Déjame ayudarte –. Susurro viendo a la morocha directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa dulce como la calidez de su mano que permanecía sobre el rostro de la policía que asintió sonriendo levemente.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima; la mano de Maura se deslizo desde su mejilla acariciando el cuerpo de la detective solo con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar al botón, rozando tentadoramente el límite de la ropa interior azul de Jane que paso saliva sonoramente sintiendo como sus neuronas chocaban entre ellas en un suicidio masivo dejando el control a sus instintos básicos, como las ansias de besar esos labios en tono durazno que seducían prometiendo una dulzura sin igual o su tersa piel que llamaba en un susurro provocador a sus manos y labios que deseaban perderse en ella.

Su corazón salto embravecido susurrándole tan malos pensamientos que temía ser atrapada por su madre solo por pensarlo pero dejó de funcionar unos segundos al sentir ambas manos de la forense sobre su pantalón que se ajustó a su cadera en cuanto fue cerrado; los ojos aceitunas no se le habían apartado y veían todo lo que pasaba en el interior de la morocha, o al menos lo intuían por sus gestos, pero Maura no sabía que hacer o decir, se sentía como una niña que por primera vez quiere expresar su amor y su pulso tembloroso de temor exigía enloquecer entre los brazos de Jane pero sin una idea coherente se dispuso a dar un paso atrás.

Su talón aún se encontraba en el aire cuando el brazo derecho de la detective rodeo su cintura y halo su cuerpo hacia ella, asegurando el agarre para que no pudiera escapar; Maura la miro confusa y por alguna razón su mente recordó a Angela en aquel instante, con temor y vergüenza miro hacia la puerta. Jane entendió lo que pensaba y sonrió traviesamente acercándose a besar la mejilla de la forense que regreso toda su atención a ella, permitiendo que sus labios rozaran una parte de aquella piel la morocha bajo un poco más depositando un beso sobre el lóbulo de la cobriza que sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y sus brazos empezaban a sujetar a la detective que bajo un poco más dejando una estela levemente húmeda en su avance hasta el cuello que beso abriendo un poco la boca para hacer presión en una mordida sin dientes.

Maura acallo el suspiro que se fugó de entre sus labios pero alcanzo a llegar a Jane que sonrió ampliamente antes de permitir que su lengua recorriera lenta y cálidamente el cuello de la forense que apretó el agarre de sus brazos afirmándose al cuerpo de la detective que no se detuvo hasta que su boca regreso al lóbulo, y sin importarle el pendiente que colgaba de él; lo introdujo en sus labios mordiéndolo con firmeza pero sin dañar para luego dejar que su lengua jugueteara con el pendiente.

La forense no pudo más y con ambas manos sujeto el rostro de la agente alejándola de su cuerpo; Jane se sorprendió al toparse con esa mirada desconocida de la cobriza que se hallaba cargada de tensión y deseo pero aun podía verse una sombra de control que la hizo sonreír con ternura.

-Basta… tenemos invitados –. Susurro Maura repitiéndoselo una y otra vez a ella misma.

Jane acerco sus labios a los de la cobriza, sonriendo con picares mientras sus pies daban pasos haciendo retroceder a la mujer que ignoro que se dirigía directa a la cama de huéspedes –No es cierto… mi madre es la que tiene invitados y creo que es perfectamente capaz de entretenerlos.

La cobriza sonrió levemente por un momento pero luego negó tratando de alejar sus labios de aquellos tentadores –No, son tus amigos y familiares que desean pasar contigo una velada.

-Yo no deseo pasar nada con ellos.

Sentencio con facilidad la detective obligando a que la cobriza dejara escapar un suspiro lleno de pánico hasta que su cabeza no pudo hacerse más hacia atrás, fue entonces cuando Jane aprovecho su altura y sin permitir que la cadera de Maura se alejara de la propia se dobló hacia ella besándola suavemente. No hubo nada que la forense pudiera hacer aunque quisiera pero ya que no quería; sus brazos rodearon a la morocha empujándola hacia ella mientras sus labios saciaban con ansiedad la necesidad que desconocía por aquellos que se sentían igual y que lo demostraban con seguridad.

Se separaron un momento a tomar aire, Maura negó –Tu madre puede atraparnos…

Sus labios se volvieron a unir mientras Jane empezaba a perder el control de sí misma, empujo un poco a la cobriza haciéndola caer en la cama con ella sobre esta; ambas se besaron con pasión y sus manos perdieron el miedo dejándose llevar sobre las telas de sus ropas.

Con la respiración agitada, la cobriza intento controlarse –Jane… debemos salir…

Dijo entre besos pero la morocha negó en silencio mientras volvía a llevar sus labios sobre el cuello de la forense, y deseo morderla, dejarle alguna marca que dejara entre ver su pertenencia pero con todas sus fuerzas se resistió a hacerlo pero no contuvo sus besos, lamidas y mordidas ocultas que provocaron gemidos silenciados.

-No… no tenemos… que hacerlo… –. Susurro entre besos la detective, Maura fue sacando la camisa blanca del pantalón de la morocha para de inmediato introducir sus manos que temblaron al tocar la ardiente piel de la italiana que la beso con posesión hasta arrebatarle todo el aire restante en sus pulmones.

Maura suspiro y detuvo a Jane antes de que volviera a besarla llevándola a la perdición –Si, si tenemos… y será mejor aparecer pronto o Angela vendrá por nosotras, y esta no es una manera decorosa.

-Me gustas indecorosa –. Jane le sonrió de costado y Maura no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente, sus labios sin poder evitarlo volvieron a rozarse y ambas sintieron la electricidad que las recorrió obligándolas a acercarse hasta perderse en la otra.

-¡Janie! ¡Maura!... ¡Los chicos están aquí! –. Se escuchó desde afuera el grito de Angela y las chicas solo pudieron separarse abrazándose, mirando cada una en lado contrario y dejando escapar un suspiro frustrado.

La forense capto pasos y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron con pánico –¡Jane, va a entrar!

-Demonios… –. Sin saber cómo, la detective se puso de pie viendo como la perilla giraba y la puerta se abría lentamente. En una fracción de segundo; miro a Maura que lucía bastante sonrojada sobre la cama con sus cabellos revueltos y la ropa desarreglada como jamás se le había visto, se miró a si misma sorprendiéndose de hallar su blusa subida hasta pasar sus pechos dejando al descubierto su brasier blanco y por un nano segundo se preguntó cuando había pasado aquello y prefirió dejar lo demás de lado.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó contra la puerta dando un golpe sordo contra el suelo y la madera quedando su torso entre ambos en un extraño ángulo, hizo una mueca de dolor pero no se lastimo ya que había sido con su lado bueno.

-¿Jane?... Déjame entrar ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro? –. Se quejó Angela empujando la puerta a la vez.

La morocha negó –¡Ma! ¡Ya te he dicho que toques y no entres sin permiso… ¿que tal y estoy haciendo cosas de adultos?!

Angela iba a contestar –Pues… yo… tú… –. Pero simplemente no encontró un buen argumento, al menos no en ese momento –Sal de una vez, Korsak y los demás te esperan en la sala.

-Voy…

Jane y Maura se quedaron inmóviles escuchando como la italiana mayor regresaba con los demás, y dejaron salir el aire que ignoraban que contenían. Se miraron en silencio y rieron por lo bajo un poco, la forense se puso de pie y ayudo a levantarse a la morocha que negó silenciosamente con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ese botón esta bendito… –. Susurro y la cobriza la miro confusa, suavemente la detective acaricio el mentón de esta con su dedo índice elevándolo un poco para depositar un beso tierno en aquellos labios que ya no tenían ni rastro de labial en ellos.

-Jane, no empieces de nuevo –. Susurro Maura abrazándola silenciosamente mientras sus ojos la miraban con dulzura.

-Ahora resulta que es mi culpa –. Jane sonrió traviesamente mirando con intensidad a la forense que se sonrojo bajando la mirada a la vez que sus manos bajaban la blusa de la detective –Vez, es tu culpa.

-Claro que…

La cobriza iba a pelear pero fue silenciada nuevamente por los labios de la detective, permanecieron unidas algunos momentos hasta que un nuevo grito de Angela las hizo saltar.

-¡Jane, ven acá o entrare!

La pareja palideció mirándose y cuando Jane se movió un poco, Maura casi deja escapar un grito aterrado al ver las fachas que tenía. La detective la miro asustada por sus quejas pero al final sonrió asintiendo.

-Sera mejor que vaya –. Abrazo a Maura y le beso la mejilla –Tu, ve a cambiarte y a ponerte hermosa.

La cobriza la miro con coquetería y reprimenda –¿Así que ahora no estoy hermosa?

Jane sonrió y beso sus labios –De hecho, me encanta como te ves de esta manera…

Sin más soltó a la forense y camino hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos, el camino se acomodó lo mejor que pudo la ropa y los cabellos; a fin, ella era descuidada por naturaleza así que nadie notaria nada.

-¡Jane…!

-Ya estoy aquí, deja de gritar… pensaran que te están matando y soy yo –. Se quejó la morocha llamando la atención de todos que la voltearon a ver y las sonrisas con miradas sugerentes no se hicieron esperar –¿Qué?

Angela suspiro negando silenciosamente –Janie, ve al baño por favor.

Esta obedeció sin entender lo que pasaba hasta que entro al sitio y al ver su reflejo se golpeó en la frente –Maura… ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Susurro mirando el desorden en su cabello al que de nada le había servido que su mano pasara sobre él, su blusa se hallaba fajada en su pantalón solo de un lado y la piel de su hombro era visible así como algunos besos tenues sobre él, por suerte el color de labial era tan suave que posiblemente su madre no lo habría visto aunque sin duda no le escapo el detalle de sus labios enrojecidos y algo hinchados.

-Esta cena será horrible… –. Susurro imaginando todos los comentarios de sus amigos y hermano…

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se tensó al momento de ver frente a ella a Madeleine que tampoco oculto la molestia en su mirada. La primera se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar a la segunda que lo hizo con seguridad dejando ver en su escote que no iba solo por comida rápida.

-Doctora Wallace, es un placer verla de nuevo –. Dijo la cobriza sin ánimo.

-El gusto es mío, doctora Isles. Tiene una casa hermosa –. Respondió la rubia retadoramente.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose con fiereza ignorando las miradas sorprendidas por parte de los demás chicos del recinto, Vince y Frankie se acercaron temerosos de que se fueran a golpear pero ambas eran unas damas que no harían aquello. O al menos, eso quisieron pensar los varones.

Ignorante de aquello, Jane se acercó con una sonrisa –Maddy, que bien que pudiste venir.

Enseguida la mirada agresiva desapareció para sonreir animadamente y sin que la morocha lo esperada se lanzó a sus brazos –Claro que iba a venir, preciosa... ¿cómo podría negarme a la cocina de tu madre?

Confusa, Jane le regreso el gesto sonriendo como si nada pasara aunque algo le quemaba a su espalda, tal vez era el calor o la mirada asesina de la forense que apretó la mandíbula. Frankie y Vince rieron por lo bajo.

-Hay que ocultar bien nuestras armas –. Le susurro el italiano a su compañero.

Vince rió –No creo que Maura las necesite, se nota que le gustaría usar su escalpelo.

-Déjense de tonterías –. Gruño Nina sonriendo –Mejor alejemos a Jane de ahí o será la primera víctima.

Los policías comenzaron a reír llamando la atención de su compañera que acerco a su terapeuta al grupo presentándola aunque no fuera muy necesario. Mientras esto ocurría la puerta fue golpeada de nuevo y Maura se acercó, dejando escapar un bufido que casi fue sonoro al abrir y encontrarse a Anne con un semblante neutro que apenas le sonrió al verla.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Jane se giró y al ver a su doctora frente a la cobriza un interruptor se encendió en su interior, sin importarle dejar atrás a Maddy corrió hacia la puerta con una sonrisa amable pero mirada a la defensiva; se colocó junto a la forense y le tomo la mano por lo bajo sin quitar sus ojos de la doctora que lo acepto en silencio.

-Doctora, que bueno que vino –. Dijo la morocha ofreciendo su mano a la castaña que sonrió con amabilidad.

-Jane, ya te he dicho que me llames Anne… y es un gusto estar aquí –. Respondió la doctora diciendo lo último mientras su mirada se clavaba en la de Maura que bufo silenciosamente aferrándose más al agarre de la detective que por más que intentaba comprender lo que se traían esas dos mujeres, no podía.

Angela apareció seguida por Kitty que le ayudaba a colocar los diferentes platillos dispuestos para la ocasión.

-A comer –. Dijo la italiana animada para luego acercarse a las médicas, a las que saludo con entusiasmo y familiaridad.

No existía un orden en los asientos pero de alguna extraña manera Jane termino entre Maura y Maddy; sintió cierta presión pero no le tomo importancia ni siquiera a las miradas secas que la cobriza le lanzaba a Anne que se había sentado enfrente junto a Frankie y Nina. Vince y Kitty observaban en silencio y se susurraban sus comentarios al ver lo que pasaba.

Angela que encabezaba la mesa se puso de pie con copa en mano y una brillante sonrisa –Bueno, quisiera agradecerles a todos que hayan venido en esta ocasión... saben que estamos celebrando que mi nenita Janie no muriera por culpa de su trabajo...

-Ma, no empieces –. Gruño la morocha, la forense suavemente le tomo la mano relajándola al instante.

-... ¿qué? es la verdad, cariño. Pero dejando ese tema para luego, también estamos aquí para agradecerle a la doctora que evitó que esto ocurriera y a la que aun trabaja para que mi niña recobre sus fuerzas; no tengo como pagarles el infinito agradecimiento que les tengo… –. Susurro la italiana mirándolas con ojos llorosos.

-No llores, ma –. Frankie le tomo la mano para que no continuara y le sonrió a las mujeres –Lo que mamá quiso decir es gracias y siempre podrán contar con nosotros, es lo único que podemos dar pero esperamos algún día poder retornarles al menos un poco de lo que hicieron por nuestra familia ¡salud!

Los integrantes de la mesa chocaron sus copas y bebieron un sorbo del delicioso vino para luego empezar a comer. La conversación poco a poco fluyo gracias a los policías que contaban anécdotas tontas o cuestionaban a las doctoras, y todo iba de maravilla exceptuando que en varias ocasiones Maddy se acercaba más de la cuenta a la detective provocando gruñidos y la intromisión forzosa de la forense.

-Oh, doctora Isles... tiene una irritación en el cuello ¿es alérgica a algo? –. Cuestiono maléficamente Maddy buscando un punto débil.

Jane volteo alarmada hacia la cobriza pero al notar el enrojecimiento en el cuello de esta sintió que los colores se le subían justo como le estaba ocurriendo a Maura que intento cubrirse el área en vano, ignorante de la mirada fija de Anne que se tensó apretando su servilleta.

-Oh, lo veo ¿estás bien? Querida –. Angela se acercó recargándose sobre la mesa con visible preocupación.

Maura enrojeció más bajando la mirada, los demás en la mesa entendieron lo que había ocurrido que les fue cerciorado por las mejillas de la detective –Yo... no... yo estoy...

-T-tranquila, ma –. Hablo de golpe Jane con torpeza y ansiedad en sus palabras –Es solo que... que Maur intento mentir, si, eso fue.

Rió forzadamente mientras la forense asentía; Angela le sonrió acariciando su mejilla –Oh, querida... no lo intentes si sabes que te hace daño.

Jane se acercó al oído de la cobriza con una sonrisa pícara –Si, no lo intentes más.

Maura se sintió enrojecer pero aun así se giró a ver a la detective con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro –Seguiré tratando hasta que sea buena en ello.

-Yo te ayudo a practicar –. Agrego Jane mirando traviesamente a los ojos aceitunados de la forense que sintió una gran necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos pero se contuvo.

Ignorantes de las miradas sorprendidas pero alegres por la situación, de hecho, Nina y Frankie chocaron palmas pero no todos estaban gustosos; Anne observaba en silencio la interacción y por temor a soltar alguna estupidez se introdujo un gran trozo de carne en la boca al que mastico con furia a la vez que Maddy miraba de reojo a la parejita apretando su copa imaginando en su interior que se las echaba encima pero al final solo suspiro dándole un gran trago.

La pareja dejo el coqueteo y volvió a la cena; Jane tenso su frente al ver en su plato el corte de carne y se concentró en doblar su codo decidida a no comer solo vegetales y puré, cuando se disponía a sujetar el tenedor su madre y la forense notaron el problema.

-Oh, Janie déjame ayudarte –. Chillo Angela dejando sus cubiertos de inmediato.

-No es necesario, ma. Yo pued... –. Jane no pudo terminar su frase ya que vio como Maura tomaba sus cubiertos y sin decir nada realizaba los cortes.

Maddy chasqueo la boca por lo bajo llamando la atención de la morocha –¿Ahora entiendes lo que te comentaba por la tarde?

-Lo hago –. Susurro la detective con visible molestia mientras la forense sonreía satisfecha por poder ayudar en algo a su amada.

Korsak que noto el momento tenso decidió intervenir –Jane... –. La mujer lo miro con seriedad –... te traje un regalo aunque solo es un préstamo.

La morocha lo miro confusa y sonrió levemente más relajada –Entonces no es un regalo –. Su queja hizo reír a su compañero que sin decir más saco unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, la detective solo tuvo que verlas para reconocerlas –Oh, por dios ¡¿enserio?!

Maura miro sin entender y vio como el rostro de Jane se iluminaba en cuanto el hombre asintió.

-Pero solo mientras vuelves... cuídalo bien y trátalo con dulzura.

La agente se puso de pie de golpe y corrió a abrazarlo –¡Gracias!

La mesa vio confundida la escena en especial cuando Jane salió corriendo del lugar tomando antes las llaves.

-¡Janie, aun no terminas!

-¡Ya vuelvo!...

Fue la única respuesta lejana que recibieron y cuando Angela se disponía a interrogar al hombre, el rugir de un motor restaurado fue audible seguido por el rechinar de los neumáticos al ser acelerado con todo.

-Mi bebe... –. Lloriqueo Korsak mientras Kitty lo consoló sonriendo con nerviosismo al notar las miradas furiosas de Angela y Maura.

xxxxxxxxxx

La velada transcurría en perfecta calma y en conversaciones con el mismo sentimiento hasta con cierta cotidianidad, aun cuando Madeleine acosaba un poco a Jane, esta ni se inmutaba ni cuando Maura casi se lanzaba a sus brazos aferrándola mientras le gruñía silenciosamente a la rubia que le regresaba el sonido amenazante pero la morocha lo ignoraba completamente hasta el grado en que ellas estaban a punto de golpearse y esta reía mientras conversaba con su hermano y Korsak sobre las novatadas.

Aunque ambos notaban lo que pasaba entre las mujeres y las miraban con temor, en especial a la cobriza de la que desconocía que pudiera tener un rostro tan atemorizante. Anne y Nina parecían discutir sobre algunas novedades tecnológicas que eran aplicadas en la justicia y medicina por igual, a su lado se hallaban Kitty y Angela conversando tranquilamente.

Aun cuando parecía que Jane se encontraba abstracta en sus cosas su mirada rondaba cada tanto a la cobriza sin que esta lo notara y sonreía observándola discutir con Maddy, algo sobre medicina y que ni ella entendía realmente pero también comentaba en la conversación de Anne y Nina dándoles algunas notas informativas que sorprendía a las mujeres pero que bien aceptaban e introducían en su propia discusión; notaba cuando la copa casi se encontraba vacía y se movía lo menos posible para no obligar a Maura a quitarse ya que se habían acomodado sutilmente a que esta se recargara en su hombro así que con maniobras casi milimétricas le rellenaba la copa o le dejaba en su platillo algunas frutas para combinar; Frankie y Vince sonreían por lo bajo pero no le mencionaron nada.

La forense también lo notaba, no al momento pero si después cuando tomaba su copa y sentía el peso extra y se sorprendía para luego mirar a la morocha que se hacia la que no lo notaba, la que seguía hablando de donde esconder los calzones de los nuevos cuando realmente sentía su pecho vibrar al ver la sonrisa tonta que la cobriza dibujaba en su rostro; ignorando la casi transformación en Hulk por parte de Maddy.

En una de esas ocasiones; Jane noto como ya no había vino y se puso de pie –Voy por mas –. Susurro en cuanto sintió la mirada de la forense.

-Déjame a mí, Jane –. Anne se puso de pie sosteniendo la otra botella de la mesa, le sonrió amablemente aunque Maura pudo ver entre las sombras el esfuerzo de esta.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme… no soy tan inútil.

Rió Jane estirándose para tomar la botella que la doctora sujetaba con su mano al costado que su cuerpo pero esta ni le permitió acercarse –Sé que no eres inútil pero déjame ayudar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de tan deliciosa comida.

Angela rió avergonzada, pero Maura por su parte apretó el puño sintiendo como su mente corría a toda velocidad al ver como ambas castañas se dirigían a la cocina juntas; ella había visto la tensión silenciosa que entre ellas había y quiso seguirlas pero la italiana mayor la detuvo, tal vez en su interior esta reconocía el andar tenso de su hija o las miradas que se traían pero por alguna razón se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellas colocándose a sus espaldas haciéndose la que tomaba más botanas.

Jane abrió el refrigerador y casi de inmediato Anne se asomó junto a ella en la zona de vinos –Mmmm… veo que no ha cambiado para nada su gusto –. Susurro llamando la atención de la italiana que la miro de reojo mientras tomaba el vino favorito de la forense a la vez que la doctora –Así que este sigue siendo su favorito –. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Y tú como sabes cuál es su favorito? –. Dijo con firmeza la detective mirando con seriedad a la doctora que le sonrió.

-Pues, porque Maura y yo vivimos juntas mientras estudiábamos medicina… y una parte de su especialización ¿no lo sabias?

Jane frunció el entrecejo apretando el cuello de la botella –En una residencia de estudiantes, supongo… nunca me imaginé a Maura en una de ellas.

-Oh, no…

-Ah, así que eras amiga de Maura, bueno es obvio que si te dejo atender a Janie es porque confía en ti ¿eran muy cercanas?

Anne sonrió quitándole la botella a Jane –Por supuesto, lo suficiente para casi comprometernos…

Y sin más se fue dejando a las italianas congeladas; Angela solo pudo mirar a su hija que siguió con la mirada a la doctora que sin tapujos aun cuando se sabía observada se acercó a rellenarle la copa a Maura que confusa acepto.

-Janie… eso no es nada... solo…

-Déjalo, ma –. Susurro Jane dándose la vuelta tratando con todas sus fuerzas que sus instintos no la dominaran, podía dañarse su mano. Angela intento acercarse a su hija pero esta negó en silencio –Voy al baño.

Se fue sin decir nada más…

xxxxxxxxxx

Al fin llegó la hora de la despedida; Jane aún se encontraba molestaba pero no dijo nada aunque no fue necesario que lo hiciera para que la cobriza llevara casi el mismo tiempo preocupada, en especial desde que vio la sonrisa triunfante por parte de la doctora que ahora hasta reía junto a Frankie y Korsak.

Maddy se acercó a su paciente para despedirse –Hermosa, te veo el lunes temprano.

-Claro –. Asintió la morocha y sin que lo esperada recibió un beso por parte de la terapeuta que se quedó muy cerca de su cuerpo sosteniéndole la mano.

-Y por favor, ejercítate todo lo que puedas aun cuando tus protectoras no quieran... necesitas mejorar con los dedos.

-Lo haré –. Sentencio la detective mirando de mala manera a su madre de la que suponía sería más difícil escapar.

La rubia se fue junto con Korsak y Kitty que se despidieron seguidos por Nina que iba cargada con todos los paquetes de comida que la italiana mayor pudo cargarle pero cuando esta salió por la puerta, la detective noto la ausencia de alguien o mejor dicho, las ausencias.

Se acercó a Frankie –Oye hermanito ¿has visto a Maura?

Su hermano le sonrió –Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que estás loca y huyo...

Jane lo golpeo en el hombro –Ja ja ja... ¿la has visto?

Frankie se sobo silenciosamente –Salió a acompañar a la doctora O'Neal a su coche.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que la detective casi corriera al jardín, camino mirando a todos lados hasta que las encontró y sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente…

Anne le acaricio la mejilla a la cobriza arrinconándola levemente contra la puerta de su auto –¿...Ella es tan buena para que olvides todo lo que tuvimos?

-Lo es –. Respondió con seguridad Maura –Lo nuestro hace mucho que quedo atrás, Anne.

-Yo creo... –. La castaña vio a Jane a la distancia por un instante pero luego fijo sus ojos en los aceituna de la forense –... que aún lo podemos recuperar.

Y unió sus labios con firmeza a los desconcertados de Maura que se quedó inmóvil sin que su mente funcionara…

* * *

 _Festejando el regreso de la serie a la pantalla. Espero les haya gustado y me cuentan que tal quedo, no olviden que también tengo twitter por sí desean un contacto mas directo._

 _Nos vemos en dos semanas. Saludos_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Cap 28**_

Jane permaneció estática sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba más y más conforme pasaban los segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, y en su pecho un abrupto dolor la atravesó casi con la misma intensidad del pasado disparo solo que en esta ocasión su corazón agonizo obligándola a cerrar los ojos con firmeza a la vez que el invisible empuje del golpe la hizo girarse.

Y con los ojos aun cerrados se apartó del sitio deteniéndose a los cuantos pasos pero no se atrevió a girarse, abrió los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en ellos y siguió andando. Solo continúo hacia adelante, como siempre había hecho en su vida...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura con sus ojos abiertos todo lo que les era posible era dominada por la profunda confusión pero al sentir como Anne debilitaba su agarre sobre ella, aprovecho a darle un fuerte empujón apartándola por completo de su lado y antes de que esta volviera a dar un paso hacia ella le propino una tremenda bofetada que hasta su mano resintió pero no le dio importancia y mucho menos a la mejilla enrojecida de la castaña que se cubrió el costado con su mano mirándola con sorpresa.

-Nunca... escúchame bien ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar! –. Maura la miro con furia apuntándola con su dedo que temblaba de la impotencia y la culpa que comenzaba abordarla –¿Entendiste? Anne. Ya no soy una chiquilla tonta y solitaria que teme no tenerte a su lado, por lo que te perdona tantas fallas con solo un beso ¡Ya no lo soy! –. Siseo dando un paso hacia la castaña que permanecía congelada en sus gestos pero su cuerpo reacciono a retroceder el mismo paso –Amo a Jane... ¡¿lo escuchas? La amo y hace mucho que ni siquiera te recordaba, ya no eres nada para mí! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Nada!

Sin dejar que la mujer se defendiera camino de regreso a su hogar, tomándose un momento para limpiarse los labios pasando su mano sobre ellos con brusquedad girándose a ver a Anne que aún tenía sus ojos en ella y sin nada de elegancia escupió al césped para luego volverse a limpiar la boca. Miro al frente y continúo su andar con la cabeza en alto, y su andar elegante pero furioso que resonó los tacones con una intensidad jamás vista.

Escucho la puerta del auto cerrarse a su espalda seguida por el ruido del motor y el avance del mismo, bajo la intensidad de sus pasos y suspiro negando silenciosamente mirando al suelo tratando de encontrar una buena manera de explicar a la detective porque estaba tan molesta, porque ella lo notaria; sabía que ella lo haría. De pronto, un portazo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y levanto la vista para ver a Jane andando a paso firme hacia el auto clásico que Korsak le había prestado, confundida observo la maleta torpemente empacada y su mente se detuvo un momento.

Angela abrió la puerta de la casa casi enseguida luego del azotón –¡Janie!... hija, espera... ¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli; tu madre te está hablando!

-Pues, yo no quiero hablar con ella –. Sentencio la morocha abriendo la puerta del auto y lanzando su maleta al asiento trasero para luego acomodarse en el asiento del conductor.

-¡Jane, espera! –. Frankie también salió corriendo siguiendo a las mujeres de la familia y se fijó en Maura que se había quedado inmóvil a mitad de camino hacia la casa –Doc, se va... ¡Jane se va!

El grito del varón despertó a la doctora que de un salto corrió hasta el auto que ya encendía su motor rugiendo; Jane mantenía la ventanilla arriba y vio de reojo como Frankie llegaba a tiempo para detener a su madre que sin duda ya se disponía a lanzarse sobre el vehículo con tal de detenerla pero no vio cuando la cobriza se acercó golpeando el cristal, volteo a verla un momento notando su desconcierto y antes de que esta dijera algo, lo que fuera, para detenerla.

Se echó en reversa cuidando no arrollarla, no quería escucharla, no quería oír sus excusas o sus explicaciones, o peor aún, su abandono al recordar su viejo amor. No; no quería que la hicieran pedazos, más de los que ya era...

Hizo rechinar las llantas en el asfalto de la calle principal y acelero sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, y acelero más sin saber a dónde ir pero con la seguridad de hacerlo lo más lejos posible de aquella mujer. Una idea cruzo su mente a las cuadras de distancia y se estaciono a un costado de la calle, tomo su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y busco el nombre necesario en la agenda, al encontrarlo se detuvo un momento antes de presionar el botón verde y simplemente exploto en lágrimas sin control golpeando el costado de su puño que aferraba el aparato contra el volante...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura confusa se acercó corriendo hasta Angela y Frankie que la abrazaba con firmeza para evitar que fuera tras su hermana.

-Pero ¿qué paso? –. Pregunto la cobriza tomando la mano de la italiana mayor para tratar de calmarla ya que había roto en llanto.

-No sé... no... se... –. Lloriqueo Angela.

Frankie negó mirando hacia el espacio vacío donde antes había estado el auto –No sé qué ocurrió... ella está bien... ella salió a buscarte y regreso así... yo... no entiendo...

Pero Maura si lo hacía y dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones de golpe como si algo se lo hubiera arrebatado. Soltó la mano de Angela y entro corriendo a su casa tomando solo su móvil y las llaves de su auto al corrió sin detenerse a explicar nada a los confusos italianos que solo la vieron subir y arrancar casi con la misma velocidad de Jane.

Sus manos apretaban el volante con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos aceitunas se clavaban en el camino conocido, aceleraba lo permitido y se detenía en los semáforos pero no por gusto sino por su rectitud y su propia cabeza que le gritaba que podía ocasionar un accidente. Una y otra vez gritaba al auto que remarcada el número de la morocha que al principio le daba tono pero luego la envía directa a buzón afirmándole en silencio su más terrible miedo; la había visto, estaba más que segura que lo había hecho y conociendo a su impulsiva amada sabía que esto era uno de los peores escenarios.

Aparco el auto frente a un conocido edificio tomando su móvil antes de bajar y correr hacia la puerta principal, subió las escaleras a trompicones y se detuvo a respirar solo cuando se halló frente a su puerta que golpeo sin tener una idea clara de lo que iba a decir; solo quería decir que no había pasado nada, que no significaba nada para ella ni el beso ni la vuelta de Anne pero el silencio al otro lado la alteraba más.

-Escúchame… por favor…

Golpeo incesantemente sin recibir respuesta alguna y su corazón no pudo más; miles de lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro llenas de enojo, frustración, tristeza y amor pero ni así recibió respuesta. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo recargando su cabeza en la madera de la barrera que le impedía llegar a ella y de nuevo comenzó a marcar su número incesantemente, el tono de buzón comenzó a ser demasiado conocido para su gusto; sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba con desesperación decidió hablarle a la nada rogando ser oída.

-Jane... Jane te lo suplico, déjame explicar... déjame decirte lo que paso y lo que no... déjame abrazarme a tu cuerpo y no soltarte... déjame decirte que te amo, y más importante aún... déjame demostrártelo... por favor…

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane aparco el auto y suspiro limpiándose de nuevo aquellas lagrimas que se negaban a dejar de escapar de sus ojos hinchados. Respiro profundamente y tomando fuerzas bajo del vehículo inclinándose al interior para tomar su maleta.

-Traje cervezas, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que puedas beber –. Soltó una voz masculina desde la acera.

La morocha se irguió y sonrió sin animo caminando –Puedo beber... solo estoy con antibióticos y hace más de 3 hrs que tome el ultimo, y olvide agarrarlos antes de irme.

Gabriel negó en silencio sonriendo, mirando por un momento la maleta mal echa que se apresuró a quitarla de la mano de la detective que gruño sin energías –El dolor te hará pedazos.

-No creo poder estar peor –. Refuto Jane mirando el sitio sin ninguna expresión –¿El FBI no notara que les falta un escondite disponible?

El hombre la guio hasta la puerta de una especie de bodega que se hallaba demasiado cerca del mar que transmitía su relajante sonido asegurando la poca distancia –No lo notaran… –. Aseguro abriendo y haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a la mujer que lo miro confusa –No les pertenece... es mi casa...

La morocha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió sonriendo con silenciosa burla aunque sin real animo –Debí de suponer que no usarías tu buen cargo para algo tan tonto como darme asilo.

Gabriel dejo las cosas en el suelo y se acercó a la mujer tomando su mano con cariño notando todo el dolor que esta intentaba ocultar pero sus ojos caobas no mentían, ni siquiera un poco –Ayudarte a ti, no es tonto... nunca lo seria y si quieres puedo llevarte a una tapadera lujosa.

Jane rió y acaricio la mejilla del hombre –No, me gusta lo sin dinero... y sé que lo harías, Gabriel… gracias por ello.

-Siempre que lo necesites…

Respondió el hombre rodeándola con sus brazos en un confortable abrazo que esta no pudo rechazar, de hecho, en su lugar se afianzo a él y escondió su rostro contra el hombro que soporto en silencio el llanto invisible.

* * *

Muahahahahahaha xD


	29. Chapter 29

_**Cap 29**_

" _El sonido de pasos retumbaba viajando a través de un extraño eco, una respiración torpemente calmada la acompañaba junto al estruendo de personas vitoreando llenas de emoción. Todo eso golpeaba sus oídos mientras avanzaba entre la oscuridad mirando hacia al frente donde una lejana luz se aproximaba más y más, tensándola a la vez que percibía un helado viento golpeándola de frente._

 _Alcanzo una puerta de metal que empujo con su pie y rechino silenciando todo lo demás; se encontró con una habitación oscura donde solo un pequeño resaltaba mirándola con miedo mientras lagrimas no paraban de humedecer sus mejillas y la mano de hombre se hacía visible lentamente, poco a poco la luz también ilumino al hombre que sostenía al niño y enseguida lo reconoció sintiendo una furia enardecida deseosa de venganza._

 _-Detective Rizzoli..._

 _De golpe todo se apagó y cuando la luz volvió el pequeño se hallaba junto a ella, vistiendo su chaleco y sujetándole la mano con firmeza, la misma que hasta hace muy poco había sentido el tan familiar tacto de su arma, volteo a verlo confundida pero la risa maniaca del hombre llamo su mirada hacia el frente donde este le apuntaba al pequeño con seguridad en su mirada; con una silenciosa pero firme decisión._

 _-Todo estará bien –. Susurro volteando de nuevo hacia el niño y luego se interpuso en la dirección del cañón, la imagen lejana de algo paso por su cabeza un instante provocándole el arrebato del aire al notar lo que era._

 _Pero ya era tarde para darse cuenta..._

 _-¡Corre!_

 _Grito su boca sin que se lo ordenara y dio un paso hacia enfrente escuchando de inmediato un estruendo seguido de un dolor mientras caía al suelo. Sus instintos la hicieron moverse con rapidez y tomo su arma descargándola en el hombre que sonreía mientras recibía las balas en su cuerpo a la vez que disparaba las propias..._

 _En un parpadeo se halló en el suelo rodeada de sangre que supuso era propia; esa sensación de caer por un abismo fue tan real que la mareo pero soporto centrando la mirada en la fotografía de la bella forense..._

 _-Te amo..._

 _Fue lo último que dijeron sus labios antes de dejarse ir, de perder ante lo inevitable..."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane despertó de golpe sentándose sobre la cama de inmediato; sintió su cuerpo entero temblar mientras un sudor frio descendía por su nuca humedeciendo un poco más su camiseta, apretó los dientes escuchando su respiración acelerada y sintiendo un dolor terrible en el hombro mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez sus últimas palabras.

Trato de recostarse de nuevo pero el dolor no le permitió estar en la cama más que unos segundos, se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño que se encontraba a una puerta de distancia pero apenas si logro tocar el pomo cuando sus piernas se vencieron dejando caer su cuerpo contra la madera por la que se deslizo para terminar sentada en el suelo. Cerro sus ojos con intensidad y casi con la misma apretó más la mandíbula mientras su mano buena iba al encuentro de su hombro dañado que se hallaba abultado, palpitándole de una forma tan brutal que se maldijo a si misma por olvidar sus medicinas.

Lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos a la vez que su mente le dibujaba el divino rostro de la forense; con coraje apretó el puño y lo estampo contra el suelo una y otra vez tratando de borrarla de su interior, de su corazón pero era inútil.

Ella se hallaba clavada tan profundamente como jamás lo imagino y eso la derrumbo por completo en el suelo donde lloro amargamente...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura abrió la puerta de su hogar cuando el sol ya se encontraba asomándose en el horizonte; desde el momento en que oyeron la puerta Frankie y Angela se giraron hacia ella con esperanza en sus miradas pero cuando vieron a la cobriza dieron un salto para correr hacia ella.

Angela la abrazo protectoramente –Maura, querida...

La forense no pudo resistir y de nueva cuenta se soltó a llorar aferrándose a la italiana que se lo permitió mirándola con ternura pero a la vez tristeza. Frankie se alejó dándoles espacio y se acomodó en el sofá tratando de solo concentrarse en su nada interesante móvil.

-L-la busque... y no esta... no está en su apartamento... -. Susurro la cobriza entre sollozos.

-Lo sé... –. Respondió Angela y enseguida un par de ojos aceitunas se clavaron en ella con ilusión pero el semblante preocupado de la italiana le indico que solo albergaba falsas esperanzas de su retorno –Le quite las llaves hace unos días cuando fue ahí al terminar su terapia.

Maura volvió a esconder su rostro y lloro descorazonadoramente sin importarle la presencia de los italianos. Después de un rato en el que las lágrimas y sollozos disminuyeron gradualmente, Angela la sentó en el sofá junto a su hijo y le limpio el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Te traeré un té, cariño.

Se alejó dejando al par solos; Frankie suspiro con frustración para luego llevar sus ojos hacia la forense que se encontraba concentrada en la nada derramando silenciosas lagrimas que en completa libertad descendían por su rostro hasta perderse, tomo la manta que se hallaba extendida en el respaldo del sofá y luego la echo sobre las piernas heladas de la cobriza que se sobresaltó por un momento pero luego le sonrió sin fuerza.

Frankie suspiro enterrando sus codos en sus rodillas y miro hacia sus zapatos –¿Porque...? –. La mujer lo miro sintiendo miedo a que le pidieran que explicara, que dijera la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido pero no era necesario –¿Porque son tan tontas?

Maura lo miro confusa y algo sorprendida, este volteo a verla esperando una respuesta –No sé a qué te refieres...

-Me refiero a su estupidez de no decirse de una vez lo que sienten... no es tan difícil... –. Frankie gruño por lo bajo aunque sonrió en su interior al ver el sonrojo de la mujer.

-No es tan simple...

Una risa escapo de los labios del italiano confundiendo más a la cobriza –Hasta responden lo mismo –. Al ver la silenciosa interrogación, suspiro –Le pregunte a Jane porque no iba tras de ti y me dijo lo mismo; me soltó una sarta de estupidez que al final solo eran pretextos porque sentía miedo... el mismo que sin duda tienes tu... dios, todos sabemos que es algo que funcionara... que ambas sienten... pero aun con lo que ha pasado y ver que no tienen toda la vida aun no lo dicen, demonios ¡¿porque no simplemente se lo dicen y ya?! Eso nos evitaría problemas como estos...

Maura se quedó congela sintiendo a su mente golpearse contra una pared mientras su corazón hacia una rara danza de la victoria a la vez que blandía sin parar un letrero que decía " _Te lo dije_ " en mayúsculas.

Suspiro bajando la mirada y dejando que nuevas lágrimas cayeran mientras se lamentaba ser tan cobarde; estaba tan segura de lo que Jane sentía por ella que pensó que bastaba, que no necesitaba esclarecer nada porque lo daba por sentado. Entonces, recordó todo lo que ella sentía cuando veía a la terapeuta cerca de la morocha, esa inestabilidad frágil como el papel húmedo que se deshacía en un segundo igual que su seguridad. Y quiso golpearse; porque en el fondo aunque la morocha era valiente y fuerte más adentro era igual o más temerosa que ella en lo que se refería a temas del corazón. Quiso gritar imaginando todo el dolor de su amada, quiso golpear de nuevo a Anne pero al final deseaba más golpearse a sí misma.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo entumido y con tanto frio que no dudo que le fuera a dar un resfriado, no le gustaba la en lo absoluto pero era su culpa. Con un poco de trabajo se puso de pie y se quedó inmóvil mirando en silencio el sitio que su cuerpo había ocupado, suspiro sintiéndose tonta pero al menos se alegró de que el dolor ya fuera casi inexistente.

Entro al baño y miro su aspecto cansado en el espejo pero también noto en sus ojos la profunda sombra de la melancolía que le arranco un suspiro, negó silenciosamente abriendo la llave del agua fría donde casi deseo meter la cabeza hasta que el sonido de la puerta le llego, confundida puso atención a los pasos.

Corrió de vuelta a la habitación principal e introdujo la mano bajo el cajo de la mesilla de noche de junto de donde extrajo una pistola, le quito el seguro y apretando los dientes la amartillo con ayuda de su mano izquierda; apretó un poco más el agarre soportando el dolor pero sin detenerse abrió lo más silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación.

Salió hacia un pequeño pasillo que no era de más de un metro y al asomarse a la habitación abierta que era la sala con un gran centro de entretenimiento con la cocina a su espalda donde la nevera se encontraba abierta y aunque no se podía ver, se notaba que alguien se encontraba allí moviendo cosas.

Jane se acercó a paso sigiloso a la vez que su mano izquierda se movía lenta y dolorosamente para ofrecerle apoyo a la otra mano asegurando el arma, se mordió profundamente el labio para no permitir que ni un quejido escapara de su boca. Dejo la barra de la cocina como una silenciosa barrera protectora pero apunto perfectamente hacia el torso del desconocido y casi a la vez que su mente le susurraba que le parecía familiar su boca se abrió.

-Te equivocaste de apartamento, compañero.

Gabriel sonrió sin girarse –No lo creo… compañera.

La morocha soltó un suspiro –Demonios, Dean –. El hombre se rio mientras ella se acercó a la barra y dejo el arma aunque tomando la precaución de ponerle el seguro –Te pude matar, torpe.

Al reconocer aquel único clic, Gabriel se giró por completo con sus brazos llenos de comestibles que olvido dirigiendo su mirada hacia la barra donde se hallaba el arma y su semblante sorprendido paso enseguida hacia la morocha que suspiro recargándose en su mano.

-¿Tu…?

Jane lo miro confundida y cuando este le señalo el arma con la mirada esta asintió –Si, la encontré.

Gabriel dejo las cosas sobre la barra y sonrió –La amartillaste…

-Por supuesto, si no de que me sirve tener una pistola en la mano… espero que el FBI no se enoje.

El hombre la miro con esperanza –No saben que existe así que no creo que les moleste –. Su semblante se volvió confuso al ver que la morocha parecía como que no había notado lo hecho –¿Notaste lo que hiciste?

Jane miro de nuevo al arma y asintió en silencio bajando su mirada hacia su mano que descansaba sobre su muslo moviendo los dedos con cierta agilidad en lento –Si, pero no pidas que lo haga de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no creo poder repetirlo –. La morocha le sonrió con desanimo pero el negó acercándose para tomar su mano tanteando suavemente sus tendones.

-¿Quién es tu terapeuta?

Jane hizo una mueca –Mi terapeuta es Madeleine Wallace… creo que es buena…

Gabriel la miro sonriéndole petulantemente –Pero no es la mejor; la agencia tiene en nómina al top 20, esperando por cualquier agente.

Jane bufo por lo bajo negando, dirigió su atención a la comida –No deberías molestarte…

El hombre le acaricio la mejilla –No lo es.

-¿No se enojaran porque este aquí? –. Jane preocupada tomo una manzana clavando su atención en ella.

-No.

Gabriel volvió a su tarea de meter las provisiones a la nevera permitiendo que la detective se sumergiera en sus pensamientos sin interrupciones. Sus ojos se perdieron mientras sus dedos acariciaban el frio metal del arma que la llamaba en silencio pero de pronto la tranquilidad fue rota al escuchar como su teléfono volvía a resonar por la casa. Suspiro bajando la mirada.

El hombre miro hacia la sala donde se hallaba el aparato y se giró hacia la agente –Si no quieres que te encuentren, ¿no deberías apagarlo?

Jane asintió –Es por si hay alguna emergencia… costumbre…

Gabriel asintió –Es genial que esta casa sea de un agente del gobierno que en ocasiones tiene misiones peligrosas ¿no?

Jane rio por lo bajo comprendiendo –Si, es genial. Por cierto ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que quieras –. El hombre se recargo en la barra mirándola detenidamente.

La morocha con seguridad se irguió en el asiento y lo miro con los ojos más tiernos que pudo –¿Me llevas al campo de tiro?

Gabriel soltó una carcajada –No sé para qué me necesitas sí tienes auto…

-Porque en el de policía tengo prohibido el paso –. Gruño por lo bajo, el hombre la miro sin comprender –Frankie le advirtió a los guardias que tal vez iría… pidió que no me dejaran pasar…

El hombre volvió a reír sin ver como Jane hacia un puchero refunfuñando por lo bajo –Genial, claro… te llevare pero te advierto, no voy a ser tu niñera.

-Que mejor…

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura despertó abruptamente al sentir el toque suave de una mano sobre su rostro -¡Jane!

Soltó exaltada pero no pudo evitar entristecer su mirar al encontrarse a Angela. La italiana le sonrió con dulzura y se acomodó junto a ella en el sofá.

-Querida, deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar. Obviamente lo necesitas.

La cobriza se restregó los ojos negando –No puedo... no quiero dormir sin saber de ella... yo...

Angela le paso su brazo por encima y la atrajo a su cuerpo brindándole un poco de su calidez con consuelo oculto –Ella no volverá, es demasiado testaruda para hacerlo... no se de quien lo saco, tonto Frank.

La forense apenas si pudo sonreir al chiste y suspiro levantando la mirada para ver el semblante tranquilo de la italiana –¿No te preocupa?

Angela la miro –Por supuesto que sí... acaba de salir del hospital, está convaleciente, no se llevó sus antibióticos, su brazo aun es torpe y anda conduciendo con solo una mano; sin pensar en todos los otros peligros que hay en la calle, pero... si ella decidió marcharse no podemos detenerla. Algo paso contigo ¿cierto?

Maura bajo la mirada y suspiro –Si... no fue mi culpa y aunque reaccione fue demasiado tarde, según parece –. Vio como la italiana no entendía nada y suspiro sonrojándose –Anne me beso... y-y...

-Janie lo vio todo –. Agrego Angela con seguridad sonriendo levemente –Me sorprende que no le halla propinado un golpe...

-Yo lo hice –. Dijo Maura con vergüenza.

La italiana rio por lo bajo –Bien hecho, estoy orgullosa de ti aunque jamás lo imagine... bueno, solo debemos esperar a que Janie enfrié su cabeza. Ya sabes que los italianos somos pasionales, dale tiempo y veras como vuelve o al menos te busca.

-¿Segura? –. Pregunto Maura con ilusión.

Angela la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza –Por supuesto... aunque seria de ayuda que tuvieras el video del golpe, la harías reír –. La cobriza asintió sonriendo levemente hasta que de pronto un ronquido profundo y sonoro las asusto haciéndolas saltar en su lugar. Angela bufo mirando al sofá pequeño donde se hallaba su hijo –Siempre me he preguntado cómo callarlo, así ninguna mujer se quedara con él.

Maura rio junto a la madre aunque luego esta se lo pregunto enserio...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane apretó con la máxima fuerza posible una pelota de goma y aunque sintió dolor lo ignoro, su enojo y tristeza dominaba su cabeza donde no había espacio para quejas. No cuando su mente se hallaba concentrada en el blanco de tiro de cuerpo completo donde comenzó a visualizar la imagen de una persona mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-Me das miedo, no sé si quiero darte el arma.

-Cállate, Gabriel –. Respondió la mujer volteando a ver al hombre que sonreía burlonamente.

-Me siento algo culpable... ¿estas segura que quieres intentarlo? –. Gabriel borro su sonrisa para mirar a la morocha con preocupación peri esta le extendió la mano exigiendo el arma –Esta bien... –. Le entrego la pistola que la detective peso con su mano sana. Él se dio la vuelta y dejo una pesada maleta sobre la mesilla de enfrente de donde extrajo varios rifles y municiones –Cuando acabes con esa puedes jugar con esto.

Jane que no lo había visto se fijó en la mesa y abrió la boca con asombro –Oh, agente Dean... ¿intentas seducirme con armas grandes?

Gabriel le sonrió –Solo lo mejor para mi chica.

Jane dejo escapar una carcajada –Eres todo un don juan.

-Es solo la placa -. El hombre miro a su alrededor sonriendo –¿No crees que son geniales las instalaciones? Y son mucho mejores en Washington.

Jane miro a su alrededor fijándose detenidamente en el amplio espacio de practica al aire libre donde existían varios espacios con coches destruidos y algunas edificaciones mermadas por las balas –Es estupendo ver los impuestos trabajando pero ya déjame en paz o comenzare contigo como blanco móvil.

Gabriel levanto las manos apartándose. La morocha volvió a mirar solo el blanco y dejo un momento la pistola en la mesilla para tomar sus gafas oscuras que se colocó con su mano sana, se concentró y sin pensarlo apretó los dientes tomando el arma a la que amartillo en un movimiento casi fluido. El dolor le perforo el hombro pero lo ignoro mientras ambas manos levantaban la pistola apuntándola hacia el blanco donde el rostro de cierta doctora se dibujó claramente y sin analizarlo más, jalo el gatillo varias ocasiones resistiendo el rebote del arma con ambos brazos extendidos hasta que vacío el cargador.

Gabriel se acercó mirando atentamente el blanco perforado en el centro en múltiples ocasiones pero de reojo vigilo el semblante de la morocha que continuo ignorando el dolor a la vez que se movía con normalidad descargando y cargando el arma.

-Me sorprende que no hayas aceptado ir a cuerpos especiales.

Jane levanto los hombros quitándole importancia –Sonaban aburridos.

Gabriel sonrió sin creerle –Claro... no tiene nada que ver con que ya no verías a cierta forense ¿cierto?

Jane no respondió solo volvió a disparar una y otra vez dejándole claro el mensaje al agente que se rio alejándose...

xxxxxxxxxx

De regreso al departamento, Jane sonreía satisfecha y era más que evidente que se encontraba más relajara aunque tenía una bolsa de hielo contra su pobre hombro que le retumbaba pero no le importaba. De hecho, para su felicidad hacía más de una hora que no pensaba en sus problemas.

Gabriel se detuvo frente la bodega y se giró hacia la morocha –Jane… este, no podré quedarme… ya sabes…

Jane dejo salir una carcajada y lo golpeo suavemente en el pecho con la bolsa de hielo –Vamos Gab, no pensé que lo fueras a hacer. Recuerda que me estas ayudando, no adoptándome.

El hombre asintió sonriendo –Muy bien, pues, la casa tiene de todo… es mi cueva de hombre –. Soltó con orgullo provocando otra risa por parte de la mujer que asintió –Hay películas y videojuegos…

-No pienso entretenerme disparándole a zombies o algo así, cuando mi trabajo de hecho es dispararle a la gente –. Se quejó la morocha.

Gabriel la miro –De hecho, si lo piensas… ahora a lo único que le disparas es a hojas de papel.

-Cállate –. Gruño Jane dándole un golpe en el hombro luego bajo del auto y miro al conductor por la ventanilla abierta –Gracias… por todo, Gab. Enserio.

El agente asintió mirándola de reojo –Siempre que lo necesites, chica.

Jane sonrió apartándose del auto que la dejo atrás, lo observo partir hasta que se convirtió en un simple punto oscuro en la carretera. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y su mirada bajo a la vez que se dio la vuelta, con un andar desanimado llego hasta el almacén modificado en el que se introdujo, lanzo la bolsa de hielos al fregadero y regreso mirando la pantalla oscura que casi cubría por completo la pared.

-Cueva de hombre –. Gruño por lo bajo sonriendo.

Se acercó al centro de entretenimiento, se puso en cuclillas y abrió una de las primeras puertas que hallo en el mueble que sostenía la pantalla. Soltó una carcajada en cuanto extrajo la primera caja de disco donde la portada de una mujer desnuda le sonrió con coquetería hasta el punto que la puso nerviosa dándole la vuelta para que no siguiera viéndola pero en el reverso la saludaron un montón de pechos y traseros desnudos. Volvió a reír.

-Sin duda una cueva de hombre –. Dijo entre risas, introdujo su mano en el mueble y saco varias cajas más que para su sorpresa todas eran del mismo tipo –Jamás podré ver de nuevo a Dean.

Negó silenciosamente acomodando todas en su lugar y prefirió cambiar de gaveta, la siguiente no fue mejor. No había porno pero películas visiblemente cursis a morir, que el solo tocarlas la hizo imaginar miel escurriendo por sus dedos y con aversión las regreso a la vez que gruñía por lo bajo.

-Me niego a sentarme sola y llorar desconsolada con alguna tonta película –. Gruño.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sus lágrimas corrían a chorros por su rostro, sus sollozos silenciosos se mezclaban con el sonido tenue de agua y una profunda voz proveniente de la pantalla que casi iluminaba el departamento entero. Jalo sus mocos con fuerza y luego se limpió la nariz mientras maldecía silenciosamente, se metió una enorme cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca que acertadamente le había sido llevado aquella mañana.

Trato de detener su mente, de impedir que se dibujara el rostro sonriente de Maura; momentos juntas no dejaban de cruzar por su interior y cada uno de sus gestos, de sus miradas serias o risueñas en silencio, o sus espectaculares sonrisas estaban ahí. Cada una de ellas por más que imploraba que pararan pero nada la obedecía, ni sus labios que hormigueaban deseos de volver a unirse con los de la cobriza.

-Maura… –. Apretó los puños mientras su cabeza negaba una y otra vez –¿Que me diste? Doc… ¿Qué me hiciste para quitarme el corazón y el control en mi misma sin que lo notara? ¿Qué?

Varias lágrimas más se deslizaron por su rostro y solo pudo volverse a limpiar el rostro con molestia pero luego miro a la pantalla y gruño tomando un puñado de los pañuelos que se apilaban a su alrededor, y los lanzo contra esta.

-¡Estúpidas medusas! –. Grito mirando hacia una linda medusa de cuerpo gelatinoso que parecía burlarse desde la pantalla; bueno, eso le pareció a ella.

xxxxxxxxxx

La música llenaba el lugar, una suave y triste melodía en piano y violín. Múltiples papeles sobre el escritorio y la computadora iluminando su rostro, y aunque sus dedos rozaban las teclas, no podía moverse. No cuando sus ojos se habían nublado y dejaban caer pequeñas gotas sobre las mismas teclas mientras la melodía continuaba perforándole el alma.

Maura sollozo entre la oscuridad de su estudio con decenas de libros como únicos testigos de su sufrimiento, sus manos temblaron frente a ellas y tuvo que abrasarse a sí misma porque temía desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

Angela la había convencido de que no era el fin, de que solo necesitaban un pequeño tiempo, un momento para que Jane controlara sus impulsos; le explico como cuando no quería explotar en contra de ninguno de sus seres queridos, ella se apartaba. Y lo entendía pero…

Entonces ¿Qué hacia ella con todo el dolor de la incertidumbre?... ¿Del vacío en su interior y a su lado?... ¿Con el sentimiento de pérdida definitiva?...

¿Cómo luchaba ella contra eso?

Cuando no dejaba de imaginar que la italiana jamás volvía o peor aún, que le gritaba que no quería verla de nuevo, que ella no le significaba nada. Que todo aquello que creyó ver eran solo ilusiones suyas…

Y no pudo evitar volver a sollozar con más fuerza…

* * *

Hola

Espero que no haya estado demasiado largo o lleno de cosas sin importancia, la verdad es que en solo un capítulo quería mostrar ese lado del dolor donde decimos que no pero apenas nos descuidamos y si; por un lado por supuesto, por el otro es el que se encuentra en todo momento y no lo puedes borrar o dejarlo de lado. Espero haberles plasmado eso, si no lo siento mucho xD

Saludos y espero muchos comentarios.

Por cierto, cuando actualizo rápido son capítulos cortos y salen así porque no me gusta cortar donde no he imaginado cortar (ya me entienden o eso espero)

Y no olviden que el viernes es día de _**"A tu Lado"**_ una historia que estoy haciendo en colaboración así que no quejas con el argumento que ahí no me meto yo xD


	30. Chapter 30

_**Cap 30**_

Tommy andaba por la calle con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le importaba para nada ir con una pañalera colgando de su hombro o un chupón asomándose desde el bolsillo de su camisa, empujaba la carriola de su hijo con ánimo ignorando las sonrisas tiernas y coquetas de algunas mujeres. Solo continúo entrando en un parque con caminos rodeados de verde vegetación y arboles enormes, algunas flores le regalaban toques coloridos al sitio y aunque respiro profundamente percibiendo el tenue aroma a naturaleza, no detuvo su andar hasta llegar a la gran fuente central.

Frente a este, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se hallaba Jane, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ignoro el arribo de su hermano hasta que su sobrino la miro desde su asiento.

-Ey, Janie.

La morocha le sonrió al bebe y luego miro a su hermano que se acomodó a su lado –Hola Tommy ¿qué tal todo?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar –. Respondió el castaño –¿Y tú?

Jane suspiro –Yo sí puedo quejarme pero no lo hare.

Ambos se miraron sonriéndose; la atención de la mujer se fue en el instante en que vio como una pequeña niña pelirroja corría hacia la fuente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tommy lo noto –¿Pensando en tener propios?

-Claro que no... sería lindo pero creo que sería una mamá psicópata –. Ambos rieron hasta que Jane paro y su hermano no, de inmediato le dio un golpe en el muslo haciéndolo callar –Pero, al menos niégalo un poco ¿no?

El castaño volvió a reír levantando las manos –No lo serás... te imagino más como la mamá divertida junto a Maura la estricta.

Jane que se había mantenido inclinada sobre su sobrino volteo a ver a su hermano –¿Que dijiste?

-Nada –. Respondió Tommy manteniendo los brazos levantados a la vez que sus ojos veían a cualquier lado menos a su hermana.

-Ya me parecía...

-Andas algo sensible ¿no?

La morocha lo miro mal –¿Quieres ver? –. Amenazo levantando su puño.

Tommy sonrió –No, para nada. Supongo que es el brazo... ¿qué tal esta?

-Tiene todo el fin matándome –. Gruño Jane.

-Me imagino... mamá dijo que te olvidaste los calmantes.

De inmediato volteo a verlo con rudeza en sus facciones –Tommy más te vale que no aparezca o te juro que olvido mi dolor y te muelo a golpes.

El hombre volvió a levantar las manos –Tranquila, Rocky. No sabe qué te iba a ver, lo juro.

Jane suspiro aliviada –Bueno, dime ¿porque la urgencia?... no me digas que hiciste algo tonto.

El castaño saco a su hijo de la carriola y lo sentó en las piernas de su hermana que lo sujeto lo mejor que pudo utilizando su brazo herido solo como respaldo –No hice nada... es solo que, me gustaría pedirte un favorcito.

-¿Qué favor? –. Lo miro con recelo a la vez que sus piernas brincaban un poco para hacer saltar al niño.

Tommy la miro con su cara más dulce –¿Podrías cuidarlo un par de horas?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso, que si cuidas a TJ un rato... es que con el trabajo y sus cuidados, como que Lydia y yo nos hemos alejado un poco y quería tener un picnic con ella a solas. Ya sabes, un momento de paz en pareja y eso.

Jane entendía sus razones pero con duda miro a su sobrino –Eres consciente de que tengo un brazo solo de adorno ¿no?

-Vamos Janie, no tienes que hacer nada más que disfrutar la mañana con el –. Le sonrió con seguridad –Lo acabo de cambiar de todo a todo, ya desayuno y solo le falta su leche de las 11 luego dormirá. No es difícil y sé que si algo mas pasara te las arreglarías... yo sé que eres la mejor para cuidarlo con o sin brazo –. Jane no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño –Pero, no le digas a mamá que lo dije.

La morocha rio asintiendo y al acabar suspiro mirando a TJ que jugaba con uno de sus rulos –Esta bien, pero solo un rato que luego tengo terapia.

Tommy le agarro la cara y le planto un beso en la mejilla –Gracias, hermanita.

-Ya, ya... lamesuelas –. El castaño rio, su hermana lo miro de reojo cuando el silencio se hizo presente entre ambos mientras este escribía en su teléfono un mensaje a su novia –¿No vas a decir nada?

La miro confuso luego de enviar el texto –¿Sobre qué?

Jane bufo –Ya lo sabes, obvio que mamá te llamo y te dijo que desaparecí… ¿No dirás nada?

Tommy negó en silencio –Sé que lo hiciste por una buena razón, siempre haces las cosas por una buena razón.

-No siempre –. Susurro la morocha sintiendo como TJ se recargaba en su pecho mientras se entretenía jugando con un coche de espuma que le había dado su papá momentos atrás.

Tommy miro al cielo –Supongo que hasta la gran Jane se equivoca aunque nunca pensé que huyeras –. La morocha lo miro y este sonrió sin voltear –Recuerdo cuando era niño y tú siempre me cuidabas, no dejabas que los bravucones se metieran conmigo o con Frankie... siempre encarabas a todos sin miedo. Para mí, mi hermana no huye ni se esconde... se enfrenta a todo y todos con valor sin importar las consecuencias, creo que por eso te queda ser poli –. La volteo a ver y le sonrió con confianza –Supongo que hasta tú tienes miedo a veces pero... ¿realmente te vas a dejar vencer por él?

Jane lo miro un momento con sorpresa pero luego le sonrió empujándolo levemente con su hombro –¿Cuándo te volviste listo?

El móvil de Tommy sonó pero este no respondió solo vio a su hermana a la vez que levantaba los hombros –Creo que cuando me llego la paternidad.

-Puede ser...

-Debo irme –. El hombre beso a su bebe y le susurro palabras de amor a la vez que le pedía que fuera bueno, luego beso la cabeza de su hermana –Te veo en un rato y gracias.

Sin más se alejó corriendo sacando su móvil del bolsillo para llamar a su novia, ignorante de la mirada confusa de su hermana que no pudo evitar sonreir llena de orgullo al verlo alejarse.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio soltando un suspiro desanimado; había pasado toda la mañana en diferentes escenas de crimen y aunque usualmente concentrarse en su trabajo le ayudaba a olvidar los problemas de su vida, esta era la primera vez que no lograba apartarlos. En especial porque en cada sitio esperaba toparse con la detective y hasta tenía la esperanza de abordarla para hablar pero casi como un balde de agua helada volvía a la realidad cuando otro agente se le acercaba como encargado de cualquiera de las investigaciones.

Volvió a suspirar depositando su móvil en la mesa al que por varios minutos solo miro con su cabeza dando vueltas a diferentes sentimientos, estresantes y melancólicos por igual. Cerró los ojos con fuerza colocando sus codos contra la madera a la vez que sus manos se introducían entre sus cabellos que se volvieron una cortina que oculto su rostro, y por enésima vez en el día, deseo solo llorar o correr a buscar a la detective que había demostrado ser excelente para ocultarse. Ni siquiera Nina pudo hallarla y eso que uso su propia computadora donde podía usar todos los trucos informáticos que conocía sin que fueran todos legales.

Su cabeza negó una y otra vez sin parar de maldecir a Anne, que posiblemente si los pensamientos fueran armas hace mucho que su cuerpo se hallaría en la morgue; y un suspiro más se escapó de entre sus labios que luego se apretaron entre si mientras su cabeza recordaba las últimas horas junto a la morocha donde había ocasionado sin saber varios cambios de respiración o latidos en el sistema de la forense que ahora lamentaba tanto ser tan temerosa y no saber cómo gritar lo que quería realmente.

Toda su vida había sufrido por lo mismo, desde que era muy pequeña y sus padres la abandonaban con su institutriz sin que ella se quejara aun cuando deseaba tanto pedirles que no la dejaran atrás, en su adolescencia había pasado lo mismo todas aquellas veces que deseo abandonar el internado o tener las concesiones que sus demás compañeras; todo siempre era igual y entonces recordó a Jane diciéndole, convenciéndola, de que tenía derecho a querer algo, que podía pedirlo y no debía sentirse culpable por ello, que debía luchar por ello aun cuando el mundo no se encontrara de acuerdo.

Y de nueva cuenta, suspiro sintiendo su corazón estrujarse en su pecho a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus cuencas oculares.

Un golpe contra su puerta la sobresalto, se puso de pie y se detuvo un momento para tomar un pañuelo de la mesa de centro de su pequeña sala de descanso con el que borro cualquier rastro visible de su frustración.

-Adelante –. Dijo sin ánimos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella paso Frankie que le sonrió como silencioso saludo, ignorante de como su presencia le daba esperanzas a la forense –Ey, doc.

-Hola, detective –. Susurro la médica mirándolo con expectativa al igual que él hacia ella.

-Este... –. Frankie se rasco la nuca confuso y miro a su alrededor confuso –¿Y?

Maura dio un par de pasos hacia el con ánimo inyectado en sus mejillas y un poco de ansiedad en el resto de su cuerpo –¿Y...?

Frankie frunció el ceño –Y... ¿la autopsia?

-Necropsia, Frankie... autopsia se refiere a un cuerpo vivo –. El detective asintió pero la forense soltó un suspiro al comprender lo que ocurría, dio un salto y se giró hacia su escritorio de donde tomo un informe que luego le entrego al detective. Con desanimo dejo escapar otro suspiro que llamo la atención del hombre que alejo sus ojos de la carpeta.

-¿Estas bien? Doc –. Susurro bajando los papeles para concentrarse en la mujer que bajo la mirada.

-No es nada... solo... solo imagine que ya sabias algo de Jane, disculpa mi descuido.

Frankie hizo una leve mueca al ver el semblante de la doctora –No te disculpes, sé que estas preocupada y eso.

-Bastante... –. Maura regreso con paso lento a la silla de su escritorio donde de dejo caer clavando de nuevo su mirada en su móvil.

El detective se acercó y se sentó frente a ella –No te preocupes, Janie sabe cuidarse aunque sea torpe... y si la busque, bueno, fui al único lugar donde supuse la encontraría –. La cobriza levanto su mirada de golpe cuestionándolo en silencio y el suspiro –A su terapia, aun cuando está molesta no dejara de ir a sus obligaciones pero cambio la agenda.

-¿Y la oficina no te entrego informes?

Frankie negó en silencio –Su terapeuta se negó a darme información... dijo que aunque era de su familia, no le correspondía darme esa información en especial cuando era evidente que Jane no lo querría.

-Bruja... –. Soltó Maura con odio imaginando la satisfacción de Madeleine.

El detective se sorprendió al escucharla pero sonrió notando la influencia de su hermana en la callada forense –Lo sé, jamás pensé que se fuera a poner en ese plan aun cuando le comente la situación

Maura apretó el puño a la vez que sus ojos mutaban a una versión llena de furia que asusto un poco al hombre –Debe de estar encantada al saber que Jane se alejó de mi...

Frankie le dio la razón en sus adentros pero prefirió guardárselo para sí mismo aunque en su lengua cosquillaba la necesidad de burlarse de su hermana al ser tan torpe de ignorar lo que hasta para la forense era evidente.

Tomo la mano de Maura y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla –Tranquila, ya verás cómo pronto aparece... dudo que pueda resistir estar mucho tiempo lejos del recinto así que cualquier pretexto la traerá sin problemas.

Maura rio asintiendo, sabiendo perfectamente que el detective tenía toda la razón y en su mente calculo que no pasaría ni una semana sin que la detective pisara el lugar; y cuando lo hiciera se prometió a si misma que sin importar nada la detendría y hablaría con ella aunque tuviera que sedarla para hacerlo.

Esta vez, iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por lo que quería...

xxxxxxxxxx

El agua tibia de la regadera caía incesantemente sobre su cuerpo desnudo, acariciándolo con dedicación casi como si intentara reconfortarla. Su mirada se encontraba pérdida en la nada y respiración era pausada mientras sus pensamientos, sus miedos la golpeaban al mismo ritmo que el líquido sin darle un momento de paz, sin permitirle huir aunque lo intentara.

En su interior no dejaban de repetirse las palabras de su hermano menor, que aunque le sorprendió muchísimo que él tuviera la razón también lo aceptaba; ella no era de las que huía pero entonces ¿Porque sus instintos había cambiado tan drásticamente? No se lo explicaba y aunque traba de no pensarlo tampoco podía dejar de preguntárselo.

Jane suspiro y lentamente retomo el control de su cuerpo pasando su mano sobre sus ojos que se cerraron unos instantes mientras su rostro descendía, y al abrirlos vio su mano lastima soltando un gruñido para luego apretar los dientes a la vez que trataba de mover sus dedos, de formar un puño y aunque lo logro sintió un tirón que la hizo apretar más los dientes.

-¿Entre la sangre perdida se me habrá escapado algo? –. Se cuestionó a si misma sin obtener una respuesta de su cuerpo que al menos acepto un nuevo intento donde pudo mantener el puño unos segundos más.

xxxxxxxxxx

En la recepción de la clínica todo se encontraba en perfecta calma aunque la recepcionista lo ignoraba ya que desde hace un par de minutos sus ojos vigilaban extensamente a uno de los caballeros que se encontraba en el sitio aguardando a alguien. Lo veía con sospecha y aunque trataba pasar desapercibida, que su mirada se quedara sobre el estudiando intensamente la dejaba al descubierto aunque por supuesto, volteaba a otro lado cuando este sentía lo que ocurría pero no era muy discreta, para su desgracia.

Marcus le sonrió de la manera más encantadora posible, suponiendo en su interior que solo le tenían desconfianza ya que era un centro de policías y algunos ex soldados; en su mente esa era la respuesta a ello pero no lo pensó demasiado ya que de pronto vio a la morocha salir por el pasillo de los vestidores con su característico andar aunque un poco menos marcado ya que el movimiento le molestaba un poco pero no por ello evito que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro al ver al bombero que casi corrió hasta ella.

La abrazo con fuerza y la elevo entre sus brazos haciéndola reír –¡Oh, mia bella polizia!

Jane se dejó hacer el momento que duro el abrazo y luego ambos se dieron un beso en cada una de sus mejillas –My cute fuoco rondine (Mi lindo traga fuego).

Marcus hizo un gesto de desagrado –Che suona come un sacco di bruciore di stomaco (Eso me suena a muchas agruras).

-No lo dudes...

Se quedaron bromeando un momento más ignorando como sus cuerpos aún continuaban unidos; al igual que no vieron como Maddy aparecía corriendo por el pasillo buscando algo hasta que los hallo y frunció el entrecejo con molestia al notar la cercanía.

-Pero ¿quién es este?

La recepcionista que se le acerco en cuanto la vio, murmuro sin dejar de verlos –Te dije que era guapo y que la esperaba.

-Pero, yo creí que la Dra. Isles y ella... –. Maddy negó silenciosamente hasta que soltó un gruñido al ver como la pareja de nuevo se abrazaba con sus rostros sonrientes y no pudo soportar más. Se acercó a ellos con paso firme –Jane.

Los italianos se separaron un poco al escucharla y voltearon a verla, una confundida y el otro mirando a la doctora con cierta perspicacia pero no dijo nada.

Jane le sonrió con amabilidad –Oh, mira Marcus te presento a mi terapeuta... la Dra. Wallace.

-Es un placer –. Dijo el hombre dando un paso hacia atrás a la vez que le extendía la mano a la rubia que no le correspondió.

-Igual –. Maddy literalmente se introdujo entre ambos haciendo que Marcus retrocediera un paso más a la vez que esta le daba la espalda para excluirlo concentrando su mirada un poco más amable en la morocha –Jane, fui a ayudarte a vestirte.

La policía la miro con simpleza –Oh, tranquila. Por el momento he abandonado los jeans, así puedo hacerlo yo sola... eso es bueno ¿no?

Maddy asintió sin saber realmente que decir pero en su rostro se notaba la molestia y de cierta manera, la desilusión –Si pero... yo podría...

Jane le puso la mano en el hombro –Déjalo, ya soy una niña grande.

-Lo eres.

La morocha se alejó de la doctora sonriéndole y tomo el brazo de Marcus que hasta el momento se había alejado un poco pero sin dejar de prestar atención en la rubia que en ese instante parecía estar planeando como asesinarlo y no le pasó desapercibido.

-Bueno, Maddy. Me despido...

Enseguida la rubia dio un imperceptible salto lanzándose a tomar la mano de su paciente que la miro confundida –Pero aun no te doy tu masaje y... pensé que al salir podríamos ir por unas cervezas o algo...

-No es necesario, Maddy –. Jane le sonrió –Hoy no me duele, el agua caliente hizo su trabajo y sobre las cervezas, para otra ocasión ¿vale? Que necesito ponerme al día con Marc. Te veo mañana.

Se dio la vuelta junto a Marcus que volteo la mirada para ver la desilusión escrita por todo el rostro de la terapeuta que los veía partir mientras apretaba los puños tratando de contener su deseo de ir tras ellos; el bombero se giró y negó la cabeza en silencio mientras sonreía con cierta sorna que su amiga alcanzo a ver.

-Succede? (¿Qué pasa?).

Marcus volteo a verla mientras sus pies pisaban la acera –Enserio non vedere? (¿Enserio no lo ves?).

-¿Qué? –. Jane lo miro sin entender.

El hombre no pudo más y dejo escapar una carcajada –Per essere un detective, sei molto male a notare alcune cose (Para ser detective, eres muy mala para notar algunas cosas).

Jane sonrió –No tengo idea de que me hablas.

Marcus suspiro sonriendo –La doctora babea por ti.

-¿Quién?... ¿Maddy? –. Jane volvió la mirada un momento hacia la clínica y sonrió incrédulamente –¡No!... ella no babea.

Marcus volvió a reír –Claro que lo hace y tú la acabas de mandar a volar cuando te pidió una cita.

Jane abrió los ojos por la sorpresa –¡Cita! ¿Cuándo la pidió?

-Mio dio! (Oh, por dios) –. El hombre se golpeó la frente sonriendo y negó –Ven hermana, te explicare cómo funcionan las mujeres.

A la morocha no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario pero suspiro aceptando que lo suyo no era notar esas cosas, fueran hombres o mujeres, simplemente no estaba en sus instintos. Se dejó conducir por el hombre que la guio hasta un pequeño restaurante mexicano cercano donde ambos habían acordado que cenarían así que sus autos ya se encontraban aparcados frente al local.

Entraron y de inmediato fueron conducidos a una mesa junto a las ventanas que Marcus ya había reservado con antelación, pidieron unas cervezas para comenzar mientras escogían la cena y esta llegaba hasta a ellos.

-Bueno, mi amigo por mensajería ¿qué tal estas? –. Jane le dio un sorbo a su refrescante bebida y suspiro con placer.

Marcus le sonrió –Pues nada nuevo... oh, espera ¿te conté que somos primos?

Jane que se encontraba a punto de dar otro trago se detuvo y lo miro sorprendida –¡¿Qué?!

El hombre rio –Como lo oyes... nuestras madres se metieron a jugar en una de esas páginas de busca tus ancestros o familiares lejanos y ¡bingo! Que resulta que somos primos lejanos...

Jane se cubrió la boca para evitar que una sonora carcajada se escapara –E loro… loro che voleva sposare noi (Y ellas... ellas que nos querían casar).

Marcus también reía –¡Exacto! Mamá casi se desmaya y cuando supo que hablábamos por mensajes casi se muere pensando que nos habíamos enamorado.

-Para que se les quite...

Ambos siguieron riendo mientras la cena les era puesta frente a ellos, una rica parrillada de carne de varios tipos con taquitos y quesadillas incluidas. Comenzaron a comer mientras seguían platicando de cosas sin importancia aunque las posibles bromas a sus madres era el tema que más risas les causaba.

-... bueno, dime ¿qué tal va el brazo? –. El hombre la miro notando como el brillo en la mirada de la morocha disminuía un poco.

Jane suspiro asintiendo sin mucho ánimo –Sin duda puedo decir que ha tenido mejores tiempos.

-No lo dudo... ¿puedo verlo?

La morocha lo miro con renuencia pero al final suspiro sonriéndole con aprecio y doblo el codo con más facilidad que antes para colocar su palma extendida sobre la mesa; Marcus aparto su plato y se inclinó para tocarla suavemente sintiendo la tensión de sus tendones casi enseguida y asintió sonriéndole con confianza.

-Aun están muy dañados, duele horrible ¿no?

Jane suspiro asintiendo a la vez que bajaba la mirada -Como no tienes idea.

-Oh, la tengo –. La morocha levanto la cabeza de golpe y este le sonrió apretándole la mano levemente –Te dije que yo entendería todas tus quejas.

-¿Tu...?

El hombre asintió -Hace casi tres años hubo un incendio en una bodega llena de material de construcción... ya se había acabado todo, solo revisábamos la estructura... –. Bajo la mirada nublando su mirada y esta vez fue el turno de Jane de apretar su mano, el asintió apretando los labios –Junto a mi compañero subí a la única oficina del sitio y antes de que pudiéramos regresar, el suelo desapareció... caímos poco más de dos metros... me partí el femur como sí se tratara de una rama y algunas varillas me cayeron encima, dos me perforaron...

-Dios –. Susurro la morocha mirándolo.

-Si, creo que dios estaba ahí porque no morí al instante pero lo que siguió fue peor.

Jane bajo la mirada –El brazo...

Marcus asintió moviendo sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre su palma –Fue casi separado por completo del codo, la terapia me tomo un tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho, Marc.

Él le sonrió –No lo hagas... yo no lo hago, de hecho, agradezco que sucediera si no tal vez nunca hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida; Sarabi.

-¿Tu terapeuta?

-Exacto.

La morocha bajo la mirada con melancolía –Me alegro mucho por ti... al menos a ti te sirvió en el amor.

Marcus la miro y sonrió –Me ayudo a encontrarlo pero vamos, tú ya la tenías junto a ti –. Jane negó silenciosamente –Me vas a decir lo que paso o ¿qué?

Lo miro y suspiro, le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y asintió –Me fui de casa de Maura.

Marcus asintió masticando un trozo de carne –Lo sé... mamá me conto que tu madre estaba como loca.

-Siempre ha sido así, no me culpen –. Ambos sonrieron despejando un poco el ambiente.

-Pero ¿porque te fuiste?

Jane bajo la mirada de nuevo sin soltar la botella de alcohol –Porque... me trataban como niña...

-Jane...

Esta bufo –Porque... la vi besándose con su ex prometida.

-Auch –. Soltó el hombre pero luego sonrió –Dime que lo viste completo.

-Oh, claro. Soy muy masoquista ¿sabías? –. Se quejó Jane con sorna pero visible dolor en su mirar.

Marcus rio –No por eso, digo, no pensaste en la posibilidad de que su ex se le lanzara encima... ¿viste como reacciono Maura? ¿al menos sus ojos?

Jane negó en silencio –Apenas lo vi y tome mis cosas.

-Dios, Jane –. Fue el turno de beber de Marcus –¿Porque no lo enfrentaste? Ella está contigo, al menos hubieras esperado para hablar o algo así.

-No estamos juntas... jamás lo hemos estado y por ello no me atreví a inmiscuirme –. Dijo con firmeza la morocha.

-¿Enserio? –. Cuestiono sorprendido el hombre –Pues para no estarlo parecen estarlo... –. La morocha lo miro confusa –Oh, vamos... casi me mata el día que nos conocimos, de hecho estoy seguro de que llevaba algún bisturí escondido. Y segundo y más importante, la devoción con la que te cuido y se quedó a tu lado durante todo el tiempo que estuviste durmiendo dice bastante. Y no me vayas a salir con "somos amigas"… y todo ello dice, que podías meterte.

Jane suspiro derritiéndose un poco en su asiento –Ya no se ni lo que somos pero amigas, ya no.

-Son amantes, Jane. Tan simple como eso –. Susurro Marcus sonriendo con ternura.

-Lo dicen todos pero yo no estoy tan segura, por eso no me atreví a decirle nada. Digo, ella se iba a casar con Anne y yo... bueno, yo solo soy su compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga.

Marcus se recargo en la mesa haciéndose hacia enfrente –Y no te has puesto a pensar que por algo no se casaron... dime ¿alguna vez te había hablado de ella? –. Jane negó mientras rebuscaba en sus recuerdos –¿Ves? Tal vez la dejo y fue definitivo, tuvo que serlo para que su mejor amiga no lo supiera ¿no crees?

Jane permaneció un rato en silencio mirando solo su botella que se terminó de un trago y sonrió levemente –Creo que hoy es el día de "todos díganle miope a Jane"

Marcus rio –No eres miope, solo algo ciega cuando se trata de ti como centro de la ecuación y lo que dije sobre tu terapeuta es enserio, eh.

Jane hizo una mueca –Dios, tendré que buscar otro que acepte pago de gobierno.

-Tranquila, eso lo soluciono yo –. Marcus le sonrió con seguridad –Pero, lo demás tu tendrás que trabajarlo.

La morocha suspiro –Eso me deja con dos grandes problemas...

-¿Qué son?

Jane lo miro –Maura, obviamente. Y Gabriel...

-¿Quién es Gabriel? –. Pregunto el hombre confuso.

-Mi ex... algo... –. Respondió con cierta duda.

Marcus asintió –Oh... ¿quiere volver?

-Eso sería fácil... –. Jane miro a su amigo –Me ofreció un trabajo en el FBI.

-¡Eso es genial! –. Casi grito Marcus a la vez que levantaba la mano llamando la atención de la mesera –¡Otra ronda, por favor!

-... en Washington.

-Oh –. Marcus bajo la mano lentamente y volteo a verla haciendo un leve gesto de malestar –Oh...

ooo _Avance_ ooo

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad y aunque no lo quisiera, iba con retraso. Maura casi corrió hasta el ascensor del recinto apresurándose a bajar a su laboratorio donde un cuerpo ya lo aguardaba desde hace unos minutos, revisar la escena del crimen le tomo un poco mas de lo acostumbrado y esto le había arrebatado valiosos momentos en la recolección de pruebas. El tiempo mezclado con el aire y las diferentes partículas en el podrían desaparecer o modificar algo en el cuerpo, y tal vez aquello podría ser importante para atrapar a su asesino.

Con todo eso en mente se apresuro a cambiarse por su uniforme de cirugía, acomodo su equipo y sin mas comenzó el trabajo. Todo iba en perfecta calma, había finalizado de limpiar y revisar hasta el mas mínimo detalle exterior en el cuerpo, su bisturí se deslizo por la piel de su torso en un corto limpio...

De pronto, noto el sonido de la puerta de la morgue al abrirse y se detuvo levantando su mirada como un simple reflejo. Permaneció inmóvil mirando hacia la puerta, sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el instrumento afilado entre sus dedos...

-Hola Maura...

* * *

Hola.

¿Les gusto? Creo que quedo un poco mas largo de lo normal, y mira que con esta historia siempre me he pasado, pero creo que quedo bien... ¿deje las suficientes dudas? xD

Espero sus comentarios y tomatones.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	31. Chapter 31

El ruido de la regadera ceso dejando solo el sonido del desagüe como fondo, gotas de agua se deslizaban por su piel tersa mientras su mano se alejaba de la llave, su cuerpo giro y abrió la puerta de cristal empañada por la humedad que dejo escapar el vapor acumulado a la vez que sus piernas abandonaban el agua del suelo para posarse sobre un tapete suave. Su mano tomo una toalla cercana que se deslizo por su cuerpo alejando el excedente de humedad mientras sus ojos permanecían perdidos en la nada a la vez que su mente ansiosa iba a mil por hora pensando en todas las posibilidades, incluyendo escapar.

Enrollo su cuerpo en la tela y suspiro comenzando su andar hacia la habitación a la que llego luego de unos cuantos pasos; en cuanto entro sus ojos se clavaron en la ropa que se encontraba desperdigada sobre la cama e hizo una mueca de disgusto al hallarse indecisa sobre la decisión, como si fuera algo demasiado importante aunque usualmente para ella no lo era.

Volvió a suspirar abrazándose a la toalla con solo un brazo que instintivamente subió hasta su hombro que masajeo levemente, sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo ya se encontraba abultado demostrando la tensión en su interior.

-Solo es el recinto, solo eso... –. Susurro Jane para sí misma intentando que su indecisión se alejara pero no funciono, miro detenidamente su traje de azul para el trabajo que ya hasta tenía una blusa elegida a su lado pero negó silenciosamente –Demasiado simple.

Sus ojos pasaron al siguiente conjunto, uno deportivo en gris que lucía de lo más confortable junto a una playera azul del departamento que últimamente la hacía sentirse segura, por alguna extraña razón, pero su cabeza volvió a negar a la vez que un chasquido escapo de sus labios –Seria genial pero es la oficina.

Y pasó al siguiente; un conjunto no muy común en ella, de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que esas prendas salieron cubriendo su cuerpo. Suspiro asintiendo sin convicción notando como su mano ya iba de camino a tomar sus prendas íntimas mientras sus ojos sin mucha seguridad en ellos continuaban en los jeans color coral, para ella era rosa pero Maura le había metido en la cabeza como se llamaba el color, y una blusa holgada de botones y cuello en color blanco, bastante de oficina aunque no entendía porque debía dejar la parte trasera fuera del pantalón mientras la delantera iba dentro. Eso de las modas no se le daba muy bien.

Comenzó a vestirse mientras no dejaba de maldecir la presura con la que era obligada a presentarse en el recinto, en donde ella estaría y soltó un gruñido a la vez que sus labios dejaban ver un lindo mohín –Estúpidos asuntos internos...

xxxxxxxxxx

Sus manos apretaron el volante, aun su mano herida que le produjo un fantasma doloroso pero no lo suficientemente intenso para dejar el movimiento. El auto se hallaba detenido en una intercepción, el semáforo en rojo brillaba en lo alto y sus ojos lo observaron unos instantes antes de desviarse hacia la siguiente cuadra donde las banderas americanas ondeaban al viento a ambos costados de las puertas centrales del recinto policial en donde la cotidianidad se encontraba presente.

Jane sonrió disfrutando de esa familiaridad que el lugar le ofrecía dejándolo de lado su nerviosismo que le hacía pasar su mano por sus cabellos cada tanto hasta que la luz cambio, y el auto de atrás pito apresurándola alejándola de sus pensamientos.

-Calma, abuelo.

Soltó seguido de un bufido a la vez que su pie pisaba el acelerador y sus manos giraban el volante hacia la izquierda dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del recinto donde se hallaba el estacionamiento del edificio, se encamino hacia la barra de visitantes a ausencia de su placa que no logro hallar al irrumpir en su propio departamento; rio un poco recordando la ironía de encontrarse violando los cerrojos de su puerta como si se tratara de una delincuente y cuando al fin lo logro, y se hallaba alejando las herramientas de la hendidura cuando fue descubierta por su vecina más chismosa.

Rio negando silenciosamente –Ya debe de saber mamá que fui… espero que me mande mi placa con Frankie.

La fila avanzo y por fin fue su turno, un viejo oficial con su uniforme se agacho para mirar en el interior del auto y se sorprendió visiblemente al ver a la morocha que le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡Detective Rizzoli!

-Hola Walter.

El hombre le extendió la mano y ella la tomo correspondiendo al saludo –Me alegro mucho de verla de vuelta… pero ¿Por qué no entra por la entrada de agentes?

Jane suspiro –No traigo mi placa o identificación.

El agente asintió sonriendo –Lastima, pero mire… utilice una credencial de la fiscalía y podrá estacionar en la planta de agentes, en lugar de la de civiles que se encuentra con problemas de remodelación.

Jane acepto el tarjetón azul y sonrió –Gracias Walter.

-Es un placer, detective.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nina se apresuró por los pasillos del recinto y casi corriendo se coló en el ascensor que descendía, su móvil le daba las últimas actualizaciones al instante en que ocurrían y su pie ansioso comenzó a tamborilear contra el suelo causando un poco de molestia en las personas a bordo pero lo ignoro.

En cuanto las puertas de metal se abrieron salió empujando levemente a los demás mientras se abría paso sin dejar de ofrecer disculpas aunque realmente ni siquiera volteo, sus pasos apresurados llamaban un poco la atención pero no le importo, solo continuo hasta que sus zapatos resonaron en el suelo de concreto causando un eco que recorrió el estacionamiento donde había poco movimiento.

Y aunque por un momento pensó en que tal vez ella no se presentaría, de pronto la vio, dirigiéndose hacia donde aguardaba con su andar seguro y sus brazos balanceándose levemente a sus costados mientras su cabello saltaba a cada paso mientras sus ojos caobas se topaban con su compañera que le hizo sonreir brillantemente.

-¡Jane!

La morocha termino de acercarse a Nina y antes de que pudiera regresar el saludo, la morena la rodeo entre sus brazos con fuerza aferrándose a ella con cariño que le fue retornado.

-¿Tan malo es estar solo con Korsak y Frankie? –. Pregunto socarronamente.

-No tienes una idea… los hombres son molestos.

Ambas se miraron y rieron afianzando el abrazo pero luego se alejaron comenzando su andar al interior del recinto donde el movimiento se fue deteniendo poco a poco al reconocer a la detective que andaba con una brillante sonrisa estampada en su rostro, ni siquiera ella misma se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extraño aquel sitio que en lo profundo era su hogar.

Pero no se detuvo, no tenía tiempo. Iba llegar justa a su cita y apenas si el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el tercer piso cuando pudo divisar un par de agentes de traje oscuro que la aguardaban, se acercaron a ella en un instante y sin que pudiera decir cualquier cosa fue conducida hasta una oficina vacía que bien parecía ser una sala de interrogatorio. Aunque realmente no le ocultaban nada, aquello era un interrogatorio en toda regla en el que al menos la respetaron un poco al no llevarla al mismo sitio que los delincuentes.

xxxxxxxxxx

-… una última pregunta, detective Rizzoli.

Jane se mantenía con la mirada baja, su mano derecha sobaba suavemente la izquierda en un vago intento de que el dolor de cabeza que la taladraba disminuyera. Los recuerdos de aquel día daban vuelta sin control en su interior, se había y la habían obligado a atrapar todos aquellos detalles que se habían mantenido difusos en su interior.

-¿Cuántos disparos dio y recibió?

La morocha enfoco su mirada concentrándose silenciosamente –Vacié mi cargador, de eso estoy segura pero no… no recuerdo bien cuantas balas salieron del arma de Wells, lo siento.

Levanto su mirada viendo como la pareja de investigadores anotaban en silencio la respuesta en un informe sin importar que ya la conversación se hallara grabada desde un inicio.

-Eso sería todo, cualquier otra duda le llamaremos. Gracias, detective. Que mejore pronto.

-Gracias.

Se puso de pie y estrecho la mano con ambos agentes antes de casi salir corriendo del lugar; en cuanto cerró la puerta a su espalda sintió como la energía se escapaba de su ser. Con pasos lentos avanzo en silencio con la mirada perdida, por inercia o tal vez costumbre, llego hasta su escritorio donde se dejó caer en su silla recargando su espalda por completo en el respaldo y por alguna razón sus ojos fueron hacia el robot de su antiguo compañero.

Nina se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio y se sentó casi a su lado –Al fin terminaste.

Jane asintió –¿Cuánto estuve ahí adentro?

-Dos horas y veinte minutos…

-Ja, hasta parece que estuve en medio de un ataque nuclear o algo –. Susurro negando, alejo la vista del muñeco y miro a su alrededor –¿Dónde están?

Nina se hizo la que miraba atentamente su tableta donde trabaja pero en silencio vigilo a la morocha –Tenemos un caso nuevo; Korsak y Frankie deben ir de camino a la casa del occiso y la doctora debe estar abajo realizando la autopsia.

-Necropsia… –. Corrigió Jane y al darse cuenta bufo negando silenciosamente, sus ojos se fueron de nuevo hacia el robot y suspiro para luego tomar aire con decisión, de un salto se puso de pie –Nos vemos para comer.

-Claro… ¿A dónde vas? –. Pregunto Nina haciéndose la inocente.

Jane detuvo sus pasos y la volteo a ver –Voy a… a… voy a ver a Stan, debe estar extrañándome.

La morocha no espero a que le cuestionaran algo más y solo comenzó a caminar por el lugar. En varias ocasiones fue detenida y los saludos abundaban, no recordaba que existiera tanta gente en su lugar de trabajo y menos aún que conociera a todos aquellos que se acercaron a ofrecerle sus mejores deseos, y eso que solo se encontraba en el piso de homicidios.

Presiono con firmeza el botón que llamaba al ascensor y sin mirar a su alrededor se concentró en ver los números que pasaban lentamente, de pronto unos brazos fuertes la rodearon desde atrás.

-Hola guapa.

Jane sonrió negando –Hola, Martínez.

La soltó y esta se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo con fuerza, este la envolvió entre sus brazos con firmeza ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos sueltos de la morocha que sonrió olfateando esa loción que tan bien conocía.

-Me diste un susto de muerte, guapa.

-Yo me lo di…

-¿Qué tan malo?

-Brazo izquierdo inútil… no saben sí podré volver a utilizarlo y menos aún si regresare alguna vez.

Rafael negó en silencio y se alejó para mirar a los ojos a Jane que le sonrió forzadamente –Lo siento, pequeña.

-Gajes del oficio.

-Ni más ni menos –. El latino le beso la mejilla con dulzura –Hoy es el torneo de bolos entre departamentos, ¿Por qué no vienes? Y nos tomamos una cerveza mientras molestamos a los médicos.

La morocha rio –¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste de brazo inútil?

El teléfono de Rafael comenzó a sonar, se alejaron y este miro la pantalla gruñendo al ver quien era –Es genial que siempre hayas sido diestra ¿no? –. Jane noto a lo que se refería y asintió sonriendo –Te veo en el lugar de siempre, yo invito.

-Genial.

Rafael se volvió a acercar para darle un último beso –Me alegro de verte de pie… luego te veo, guapa.

Y sin más se fue dejando a la morocha frente al ascensor al que tuvo que volver a aguardar. Cuando este se presentó de nuevo subió a él y presiono con decisión el último botón, luego con ansiedad comenzó a sobar su mano concentrándose solo en los números que pasaban para no salir corriendo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un frio cadáver yacía en la mesa metálica con su pecho abierto de par en par, su corazón había sido extraído pero antes su costillar había sido cortado a la perfección como si se tratara de una tapa que tuvo que quitarse para hallar el tesoro en su interior. Sus pulmones aún se encontraban en su interior pero las venas y conductos que los unían a la demás maquinaria había sido cortados, unas manos envueltas en látex tomaron los órganos y los extrajeron comenzando a dictarle a la grabadora todos los datos notorios a simple vista de ellos.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro frustrado luego de un rato en que ya había vaciado el cuerpo, aquella mañana había resultado ser demasiado movida con aquel cadáver hallado en medio de una obra pública donde las pistas se ocultaban bajo cualquier resto de maquinaria o la misma suciedad de los tabiques destrozados. Revisar aquella escena del crimen de manera precisa le había arrebatado valioso tiempo que ahora debía compensar para que el organismo y los procesos químicos que conllevaba una muerte no desaparecieran algo útil para la investigación.

El tiempo de exposición a la naturaleza o las partículas de cualquier cosa, podían haber modificado algo y eso era muy malo. Le ayudaba al asesino y detestaba que la ciencia ayudara a una mala persona; así que casi había llegado corriendo y desde que su mano toco el bisturí había trabajado a todo vapor.

Se disponía a decepcionar el corazón del occiso cuando la puerta de la morgue se abrió, el sonido la hizo levantar la mirada por simple reflejo y su mente se detuvo a la vez que su mano se aferró al bisturí.

-Hola Maura…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –. Respondió con firmeza la forense regresando su mirada al corazón, al que con seguridad comenzó a hacerle una incisión.

Anne se removió incomoda en su lugar pero no retrocedió sino todo lo contrario, dio un par de pasos hacia la forense que al verla detuvo sus movimientos.

-Retírate, por favor –. Dijo Maura de manera neutra pero lo suficientemente potente como para sorprender a la castaña que titubeo un momento volteando hacia la puerta pero luego dio un paso más hacia la cobriza.

-No… no hasta que hable contigo –. Maura levanto la vista y dejo el bisturí en la mesilla de equipo produciendo un sonido metálico que resonó por el lugar.

Se quitó con enojo los guantes que cubrían sus manos y le dio la vuelta a la camilla encarando a la doctora que la miro –No hay nada que hablar, creí que ya había expuesto de manera simple mi pensar hacia ti.

Anne asintió –Lo hiciste y muy concisa, por cierto.

-¿Entonces?

-Vine a despedirme –. Maura la miro confusa –Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Detroit y creo que lo mejor es que me aleje… desde que te volví a ver en el hospital mi mente es un desastre, los recuerdos y todo eso que vivimos juntas no dejan de estar en mi mente…

-Solo son memorias… solo recuerdos de otra vida que ya no vivimos y que no podemos volver a vivir, no quiero volver a vivirlo –. Susurro la cobriza de una manera sincera sin agredir con su voz.

Anne se atrevió a tomarle la mano y le sonrió con pesar –Lo se… lo que paso, paso… pero cuando te vi de nuevo no pude evitar que mi corazón saltara, fuiste mi primer amor…

-Y tú el mío, siempre te recordare con cariño pero no me pidas…

-Solo vine a pedirte una disculpa –. Maura vio confusa a la castaña que le sonrió –Tontamente mi corazón quiso volver a estar contigo pero ya no somos unas niñas, y me di cuenta luego de que me voltearas la cara, seremos las mismas pero a la vez no lo somos y estúpidamente quise forzarte a volver… a que retrocedieras en el tiempo conmigo, que me dieras una oportunidad más.

La forense suspiro bajando la mirada notando las suaves caricias que la mano de Anne realizaba sobre la suya –Tal vez hace un tiempo lo hubiera hecho… seguramente lo hubiera hecho forzándome a olvidar todo lo que salió mal antes pero ahora es imposible. Mi corazón no me pertenece…

-Lo se… –. Susurro Anne bajando la mirada pero luego la elevo con sus ojos levemente nublados por las lágrimas que se agolpaban –Y realmente me alegro por ti, ella parece ser única y especial… y estas más perdida por ella de lo que jamás estuviste por mi así que debe merecerlo.

-Así lo creo –. Maura le sonrió y con dulzura alejo del rostro de la castaña una lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos –Es torpe e impulsiva, gruñona y sarcástica pero con un preciso corazón inmenso en ella.

-Espero que ya se lo hayas dicho, aún recuerdo que te tardaste una eternidad en aceptar que me querías –. Dijo Anne riendo junto a la forense y al ver su mirada supo la realidad –Por dios, Maura díselo… te juro que no perderás nada.

-Lo hare… juro que lo hare –. La forense suspiro –Cuando la encuentre.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, se fue de mi casa cuando… pues… cuando nos vio aquella noche.

Anne bajo la mirada llena de culpa –Maura, realmente lo siento… vi una figura cercana pero jamás se me ocurrió que… o tal vez si, no lo sé pero realmente siento todo esto.

Por un momento la cobriza sintió su sangre hervir pero luego simplemente alejo el pensamiento, no podía culpar a la castaña por su falta de decisión que sin duda hubiera evitado todo aquel sufrimiento.

-¿Sí quieres puedo obligarla a que vaya al hospital y le explico todo?

Maura levanto las manos –¡No!... puede que tenga un brazo mal pero no dudo que te rompa algo con las piernas –. Ambas rieron y se dieron un amistoso abrazo –Espero que te vaya muy bien.

-Yo espero no haber hecho un daño irreversible… solo quiero que seas feliz, Maura –. Susurro Anne aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Por un rato ambas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de aquella despedida sin reproches o reclamos, con los buenos recuerdos prevaleciendo sobre los malos momentos y con su antiguo amor como guardián de la nueva amistad que debían aprender a llevar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Jane descendió del aparato sintiendo su cuerpo entero temblar, paso su mano por sus cabellos en un torpe intento porque se ordenaran un poco pero parecía que esto era imposible o tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo superficial. Suspiro sintiendo el frio del lugar penetrar por su delgada blusa y negó abrazándose a sí misma un momento.

-Demonios, deje mi chaqueta en el auto…

Por un momento pensó en ir por ella pero negó comenzando a avanzar, sabía dónde la hallaría y sabia como entrar sin que la viera pero realmente no sabía que más hacer; un discurso torpemente escrito se hallaba oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco la hoja arrugada para releerlo, le había tomado toda la noche escribirlo pero ahora no tenía ni una palabras clara en su interior y su pulso iba a mil por hora.

De golpe se tropezó, o mejor dicho, choco contra alguien –¡Detective Rizzoli!

La morocha sonrió –Hola Susie –. La asistente se lanzó a sus brazos sorprendiéndola un poco –Oh, hey veo que me extrañaste…

-Por supuesto que lo hice pero más lo ha hecho la doctora… a andado algo decaída –. Le susurro la oriental fijándose que nadie a su alrededor la escuchara.

Jane sonrió levemente –Pues veamos si puedo hacer algo por mejorarlo ¿no?... ¿Dónde está?

-Pues aquí, en la sala de autopsias –. Ambas dieron unos pasos hacia las puertas metálicas que unían el sitio a un pasillo donde se hallaban los demás laboratorios.

La morocha apretó los puños sin poder evitarlo al dar un vistazo por las ventanillas de cristal que le permitieron ver en el interior a la cobriza que no se encontraba sola y que de hecho, se hallaba en los brazos de alguien que reconoció pero se negó a aceptar.

-Susie… ¿con quién está? –. Susurro manteniendo su voz neutra aunque se notaba como su semblante se había endurecido en un instante.

-Con su doctora, Anne O´Neal… debe haber venido a hablar de sus resultados médicos, la doctora Isles a estado supervisándolos de cerca.

Jane las miro mordiendo su labio interior y asintió cerrando los ojos un momento –Me imagino…

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura se alejó del cuerpo de la castaña y le sonrió –Espero que te vaya muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo, realmente espero que te haga muy feliz si no puedes llamarme y vendré a ponerla en su lugar –. Soltó Anne burlonamente.

-Ya lo creo.

Sin más, la doctora se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar dejando a la cobriza mirando hacia la puerta con cierta tristeza pero sonrió despidiéndose en su interior de aquel amor juvenil que la había enloquecido hace tanto. Respiro profundamente tomando valor, convenciéndose a sí misma de que debía encontrar a su amor a como diera lugar y hasta trato de recordar el número de celda de su padre para que le ayudara aunque de eso no estuvo tan segura, lo dejo como el último recurso.

Volvió a su trabajo concentrándose en inspeccionar minuciosamente los órganos para hallar cualquier anomalía, tomo muestras que envió al laboratorio. Se acercó a su grabadora personal que tomo y guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cirugía, sin pensar en cambiarse cruzo la puerta que unía su oficina con la sala tomando una manzana de su escritorio al recordar que no había almorzado.

-Espero que te hayas lavado las manos antes…

Aquella voz le era inconfundible pero aun así cuando se giró hacia su sala de descanso en su mirada solo había sorpresa, su corazón dio un salto tan fuerte que hasta le dolió y su mano dejo caer la manzana al suelo que reboto para luego rodar unos metros en el suelo sin que ella pudiera moverse.

Jane se puso de pie y camino hasta ella aunque se detuvo en el camino para recoger la fruta caída que limpio frotándola suavemente contra su ropa, camino un par de pasos más hasta encontrarse frente a la cobriza –No debes tirar la comida, no dices que hay que ser responsables o algo así.

-Jane…

-Maura –. Dijo con firmeza la morocha mirándola a los ojos sintiendo su mundo estremecer al instante hasta el punto en que noto como la mano que sostenía la fruta daba un leve temblor, y no pudo evitar sonreir estúpidamente al perderse en aquellos ojos aceitunas que tanta falta le habían hecho.

Se quedaron inmóviles, solo mirándose sin notar que el mundo continuaba, con sus pulsos vueltos locos y sus manos deseosas de posarse sobre la otra sin atreverse a hacerlo. Suspiraron a la vez, vencidas por la fuerza que la otra ejercía con potencia en sus cuerpos.

De pronto, Maura dio un salto en su lugar volteando hacia la sala donde ya solo se hallaba el cuerpo sin vida, y tuvo miedo –¿H-Hace cuánto llegaste?

Jane entendió dejando la fruta en el escritorio a la vez que su mente volvía a la vieja imagen –Lo suficiente…

Al ver que se daba la vuelta, la cobriza se apresuró a sujetarla con fuerza al ser invadida por el terror de que esta se volviera a alejar –N-No es lo que piensas… An… Anne solo…

La morocha coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de Maura haciéndola callar al instante, suavemente su dedo recorrió lentamente sus labios con su mirada fija en ellos hasta que se elevó un poco para ver la incertidumbre y el miedo, la emoción y en el fondo pero iluminando todo lo demás algo dulce, bueno y sincero con un poder tan potente que la hizo acercarse un poco más a la vez que le sonrió como solo a ella podía sonreírle, con amor.

Maura suspiro y sonrió soltando el brazo de la morocha para levemente sujetarse de la blusa de está notando la calidez de su piel con nitidez; sus ojos no se alejaron de un poco de los caoba que estaban fijos en ella como jamás lo habían estado e inhalo profundamente disfrutando el aroma que la hizo apretar la tela entre sus dedos.

-¿Has comido bien?

-Pizza es un alimento básico ¿cierto? –. Maura iba a quejarse pero sus labios de nuevo se toparon con aquel dedo que suavemente comenzó a jugar con ellos –También comí ensalada.

-Eso es bueno, te ayudara a restaurar todos los nutrientes perdidos durante tu tiempo en coma… ¿te ha dolido?

-Como un maldito demonio…

-Jane… –. Se quejó la cobriza por la mala palabra, la morocha se disculpó en silencio enseguida pero noto como la forense ahora miraba con preocupación su hombro y negó presionando sus labios llamándole la atención.

-Está bien, con el agua deja de doler.

-Eso es correcto, el agua caliente realiza una acción antiespasmódica que relaja los músculos, liberan contracturas y ayudan a liberar endorfinas y encefalinas… –. Jane sonrió escuchando la información, sintiendo como su mente brincaba de alegría solo de escucharla en su faceta sabelotodo. Jamás pensó que escuchar tantas palabras raras, la harían temblar y sonreir tan estúpidamente como nunca.

-Lo se… bueno, no lo sé pero he sentido su super poder…

Maura sonrió pero lentamente esta desapareció fijando sus ojos con melancolía –Desapareciste… simplemente te fuiste sin… sin dejarme hablar, sin dejarme decirte…

Jane suspiro asintiendo y la silencio presionando de nuevo sus labios –Necesitaba pensar a solas.

-¿Qué pensaste? –. Pregunto la forense con temor al ver como la morocha alejaba su mano de su rostro a la vez que su mirada caía.

-Tenía todo un discurso –. Susurro Jane mostrándole el papel y sonriendo levemente sintiéndose terriblemente torpe –Pero no creo que sea bueno que solo lo lea pero tampoco creo que sea bueno que solo hable lo que me pase por la cabeza, porque ya sabes que a veces necesito un filtro y…

-Jane –. Maura la jalo levemente hacia ella y le sonrió tiernamente –Solo dilo…

La morocha suspiro y se relajó visiblemente al verse reflejada en aquellas aceitunas, asintió e introdujo el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón de la forense –Por si luego quieres leerlo –. La forense asintió pero su semblante se tensó –Primero, quiero pedirte una disculpa por casi arrollarte con el auto… y por desaparecer, supongo de que te hice preocuparte un poco.

-¿Un poco? –. La cobriza la miro con enojo –Casi me matas con la incertidumbre ¿sabes cuantas veces me imagine que algo malo te pasaba? Tu brazo aún está mal y tu cuerpo aún se encuentra débil y…

-Maur –. Solo el escuchar su sobrenombre privado escapar de los labios de la detective hizo que su enojo se esfumara en un instante –Sé que estuvo mal pero realmente necesitaba algo de tiempo… necesitaba entender todo lo que había pasado, lo bueno y lo malo –. La morocha suavemente poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la forense y la acaricio con dulzura –Necesitaba entender porque el verte con la doctorcilla esa me hizo perder los estribos, necesitaba comprender porque amanecer a tu lado es de los mejores despertares de mi vida… porque tus labios son tan jodidamente atrayentes y dulces… porque mi mundo se hinca a tus pies cuando tus ojos me miran… porque quiero que solo me miren a mi… –. La mirada de Maura se iba iluminando a cada palabra, su corazón simplemente se detuvo mientras sus lágrimas de emoción se agolpaban y por más que deseaba decir algo, sabía que no debía interrumpir aunque dudaba bastante que algo de su voz saliera –… porque eres lo primero y lo último que pasa por mi cabeza cuando voy a dormir, y aun en sueños ahí estas sonriéndome tan encantadoramente que simplemente no puedo pensar en otra cosa… y porque cuando pensé que iba a morir fuiste lo que más me dolió dejar atrás pero ¿sabes que entendí en estos días?

Maura estaba con la cabeza perdida en las nubes pero aun así reacciono a susurrar –¿Qué?

-Que es porque jamás te he dicho que desde hace un par de años deje de verte como mi mejor amiga… que me hiciste perder la cabeza y te robaste mi corazón –. Jane le sonrió con sinceridad –Que te amo…

Tenía muchas cosas más en su cabeza para decir, no pensaba callarse nada de nuevo pero no pudo decir más. Maura se abrazó a ella con firmeza y en cuanto la escucho decir aquellas palabras que por más que imagino como se oirían saliendo de sus labios ni siquiera su mente se acercó un poco al dulce tono con que fue dicho; no pudo más y se lanzó a besarla.

Un beso dulce y lento, y aunque anteriormente se habían besado no era lo mismo, algo en el fondo estaba cambiando volviendo el contacto entre sus cuerpo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Sus cuerpos se aferraron acercándose lo más posible entre ellos hasta el punto en que ni el aire podía circular en medio; sus labios se reconocieron y se adoraron con pausa, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para aprender hasta el más mínimo detalle mientras sus cerebros de golpe se desconectaban dejándolas percibir solo la mágica sensación de estar realmente con su persona especial.

Para su disgusto, el aire poco a poco fue escapándose de sus pulmones obligando a sus labios a alejarse pero sus rostros no lo hicieron por completo dejando sus frentes recargadas entre ellas, rozando suavemente sus narices mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados disfrutando de la magia del momento.

-Estoy estúpidamente enamorada de usted, doctora Isles…

-Me encuentro perdidamente enamorada de usted, detective Rizzoli…

Abrieron sus ojos lentamente y al instante se fijaron en los de la otra, una sonrisa brillante se estampo en el rostro de cada una a la vez que un suspiro se fugaba desde lo más profundo de sus cuerpos.

De golpe, la puerta de la oficina fue abierta –Doctora… –. Susie se detuvo en cuanto dio un paso al interior mirando hacia la pareja que volteo a verla de golpe; todas las damas en la habitación se sonrojaron de sobremanera pero la asistente fue la primera en reaccionar dándose la vuelta con velocidad –No vi nada.

Dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que volvió a cerrar, tomándose un momento para colocarle el seguro antes de irse.

La pareja se miró congelada sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar pero al final, comenzaron a reír mientras se aferraban en un firme abrazo.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _¿Lo suficientemente dulce? Espero que sí... aunque al principio había imaginado algo mas cómico realmente quise dejarlo en algo lindo y tierno como creo que la pareja se merece su momento ¿que dicen? ¿quedo bien?_

 _La gran pregunta llego... ¿Lo dejo hasta aquí?_

 _Realmente tengo pensados solo como máximo 5 capítulos mas pero serian mas hacia la comedia o pequeños momentos entre ellos como que paso con la terapeuta, o el brazo, gabriel y eso, pero si creen que este es un digno final díganlo y aquí me despido._

 _De antemano quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo, el cariño que le han tomado a esta historia y a mi por ello es extraordinario y sin duda llegamos hasta donde llegamos. Espero haberles dado un momento de paz, diversión y que sus problemas se hayan alejado al menos un rato; si lo logre con eso me doy con bien servida._

 _Mis demás historias siguen y sobre Rizzoli & Isles pues realmente ya tengo algo pensado, una idea que me gusta y que estoy empezando a moldear pero no creo lanzar muy pronto ya que necesito avanzar en las demás que casi se han detenido por enloquecerme con esta xD_

 _Gracias por todo y espero sus comentarios, haber como acaba la votación xD_


	32. Ep 1 Cap 32

Las risas se apagaron poco a poco y el silencio las rodeo pero no uno incomodo sino todo lo contrario. El suave susurro de sus respiraciones las acompañaba, tan suave y en sincronía que les provoco una sonrisa. Sus brazos se aferraban con seguridad al cuerpo de la otra que dejan ver la comodidad entre ellas, como una extraña y necesaria, casi forzosa unión que no deseaban romper por nada del mundo.

Por primera vez en la vida, el cerebro de Maura había apagado por completo su voz dejando solo el preciado recuerdo de las palabras dichas al fin por la morocha. Y su corazón revoloteaba, no de manera brusca como le ocurría cuando ella se le acercaba sino de aquella forma que le gritaba que estaba en el lugar perfecto. Que todo lo vivido, lo sufrido, al final había valido la pena porque ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos y todo dejo de importar mientras así fuera.

Jane mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha, feliz, estúpidamente feliz hasta el punto en que su cabeza con miedo comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Y si algo va mal?; pero entonces, como si la cobriza supiera exactamente lo que pasaba, se aferró más a ella escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el estilizado cuello y hombro de la morocha gritándole que nada podía ir mal. Era imposible que algo la alejara de la mujer de sus sueños y que sin lugar a dudas, era de su vida y solo por ella viviría; o al menos eso le dijo su corazón que saltaba en su pecho como un perro que saludaba a su dueño luego de un largo día separados. Ella era su hogar, solo ella.

La forense suspiro con cierta decepción cuando su cabeza volvió a funcionar y aunque no quería, sabía que era lo correcto así que se alejó un poco del cuerpo de la detective pero sin atreverse a soltarla. Aún tenía miedo de que esta desapareciera, de que todo fuera un sueño o peor aún, un terrible error –C-creo que no debemos estar así en el trabajo.

Susurro; Jane la miro a los ojos aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y asintió permitiendo el alejamiento pero no por completo. Aunque ya existía un espacio entre ellas, sus brazos seguían en el cuerpo de la otra como si fuera imposible que se alejaran.

-Bueno, después de lo de Susie no creo que pueda salir peor –. La morocha se burló.

Maura hizo un mohín a la vez que suspiro –Que vergüenza...

-Ey, te doy pena o ¿qué?

-¡No! No me refería a... –. Se apresuró a hablar la cobriza dejando entre ver en sus ojos el miedo a haber dicho algo malo pero en cuanto la detective lo noto, la silencio con un pequeño beso seguido por una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, entiendo.

Maura suspiro y miro mal a la morocha que le sonrió con sorna –Te gusta burlarte de mí.

Jane recorrió el paso que las alejaba, aferrándola contra su cuerpo para que no huyera aunque la forense ni lo intento y la miro a los ojos acercando su rostro lentamente –Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Maura le sonrió atontada y sin poder resistirlo, sus brazos empujaron la cabeza de Jane hasta que sus labios se volvieron a unir. Y de nuevo; se besaron lentamente dejando que estos se reconocieran y se apropiaran de los otros pero de un momento a otro la intensidad aumento. Los agarres se apretaron y sus labios comenzaron una danza apasionada donde ambas sentían como sus mentes se difuminaban lentamente; la morocha empujo un poco su cuerpo provocando que el trasero de la forense chocara contra el escritorio a su espalda, y sin saber cómo, poco a poco se inclinaron sobre este sin que sus labios aceptaran alejarse. Ambas sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus cabezas explotaran dándole paso al dominio de sus cuerpos que exigían mas y mas cercanía, sus manos fueron las primeras en sucumbir, moviéndose solas recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra.

De golpe pararon, confusas se miraron un momento para luego bajar sus ojos para con sorpresa hallar sus manos en otros lugares que no eran la espalda. Jane aseguraba con firmeza el muslo de la cobriza contra su cadera a la vez que su mano iba y venía por el buscando el delicioso tacto de la piel que gracias al uniforme médico no logro acceder. Maura por su lado, ya había colado sus manos bajo la blusa de la agente y se aferraba a su espalda con una mano a la vez que la otra empezaba a deslizarse hacia el frente deleitándose con el suave pero firme tacto del abdomen de la morocha.

Se sonrieron con vergüenza en cuanto sus miradas volvieron a toparse y se mantuvieron así mientras cada una alejaba sus extremidades de la otra.

-Dra. Isles estese quieta, por favor –. Soltó burlonamente Jane tratando de ocultar su propia emoción en el sonrojo de su rostro, o más evidente aun, el subir y bajar acelerado de su pecho.

La forense también se sonrojo –Usted comenzó, detective.

Esta le sonrió con inocencia a la vez que levantaba las manos –Yo solo toque tela, usted fue la que me metió mano.

La cobriza rio negando silenciosamente –Sin duda, este no es un lugar para tontear. Estamos en nuestro sitio de trabajo y debemos respetarlo.

-Por supuesto.

Sentencio la detective retrocediendo unos pasos más sin bajar sus manos; la forense inhalo profundamente calmando su respiración y comenzó a caminar hacia su vestidor privado, justo cuando llego a la puerta se giró hacia la morocha que la seguía en silencio un par de pasos atrás con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro que la hizo morderse el labio inferior.

Jane se quedó estática al ver ese gesto, le era sumamente irresistible y algo en su interior salto o mejor dicho, se encendió incitándola a portarse mal pero se contuvo. Detuvo sus pasos y se negó a obedecer ese susurro que le gritaba que se tirada sobre ella; se prometió a si misma respetar cada palabra dicha por la forense pero de golpe esta la sujeto del pantalón arrastrándola con ella al interior de la habitación.

-Necesito un poco de ayuda, detective –. Susurro Maura pegándose al cuerpo de la morocha que se estremeció con su sola presencia.

-Lo que necesite, doctora.

No necesitaron más que escuchar el clic de la puerta al cerrarse para que sus cuerpos volvieran a enloquecer, sus manos empezaron un recorrido sin tapujos mientras sus labios se unían con violencia como si se tratara de una batalla para ver quien tenía la supremacía. Prontamente, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y aunque Jane se reprimía intentando no sobre pasarse aun acosta de sus deseos, Maura la sorprendió con su tranquilidad y seguridad al despojarse de su camisa de cirugía dejando a la vista un torso delineado perfectamente con una piel tersa que seducía y sobresaltaba en contraste con su sujetador lila. Tomo la mano de la detective y la coloco sobre su abdomen a la vez que la miraba a los ojos indicándole que estaba bien, solo eso basto para que esta tomara valor y se dejara guiar por sus deseos.

Casi en el centro de la habitación se hallaba un sofá redondo que usualmente la forense utilizaba un instante mientras se calzaba o descalzaba pero en esta ocasión sería más útil; las damas retrocedieron torpemente sin permitirse que sus labios se apartaran de la batalla hasta que las piernas de Maura se encontraron con el mueble sobre el que cayó de sentón arrastrando a Jane con ella.

La detective abandono los labios de la cobriza y suavemente comenzó a besar su cuello, se hinco en el suelo permitiéndose descender muy despacio por el cuello dejando un camino húmedo por donde sus labios pasaban mientras la forense dejaba escapar suspiros, silenciosos gemidos y ronroneos que aturdían un poco más a la morocha permitiéndole más tiempo para desabrochar con cierta agilidad los botones de su blusa. Al abrir la prenda, ambas se quedaron inmóviles por instinto.

Jane observo en silencio el semblante de Maura que permanecía estática, con sus ojos clavados en la cicatriz del disparo cercano al corazón y sus manos temblaron soltando la tela. Ninguna dijo nada, solo dejaron que el momento pasara aunque la morocha no pudo resistir mirar ella misma la marca de aquel terrible momento y los que le siguieron, no había reparado mucho en ella porque no quería pensar en nada, en todo lo que pudo perder, todo lo que no había hecho, todo lo que realmente quería y entonces una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro a la vez que su mano izquierda con un poco más de soltura se deslizo por la línea del mentón de la forense hasta que su pulgar toco el lóbulo de la mujer que dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por alejar las lágrimas que se habían formado automáticamente al ver aquella piel donde aún podía verse perfectamente donde los médicos le realizaron la incisión al operarla.

-Está bien... estoy aquí... –. Susurro Jane leyendo su mente.

Maura asintió abriendo sus ojos permitiendo que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras lentamente su mano se posó sobre el sitio, acerco su rostro y deposito un suave beso en la piel que la morocha apenas percibió debido a la poca sensibilidad del lugar pero aun así lo sintió en lo profundo, sintió el silencioso afecto y sonrió. Levanto el rostro de la forense y la beso con dulzura tratando de retornarle la calidez que su simple presencia hacia nacer en su interior.

La blusa se deslizo hasta el suelo mientras sus labios se disfrutaban y sus manos ofrecían tiernas caricias de reconocimiento provocando suspiros a su paso. Las estilizadas manos de la forense bajaron lentamente en apenas un roce que estremeció a la detective, erizando su piel hasta llegar al botón de los jeans y en esta ocasión fue su turno de detenerse para mirar a aquellos ojos caobas que la saludaron brillando como si se trataran de estrellas, permitiéndole continuar sin temor.

Jane hizo lo propio con el cordón del pantalón médico y sus manos se introdujeron en el estirando la tela, acariciaron con decisión la piel de las caderas de la cobriza que las empujo hacia su amada que sonrió sin dejar de besarla y en un momento travieso se escaparon a la retaguardia estrujando con firmeza pero delicadamente el perfecto trasero de la forense para luego halarlo hacia ella.

Sus besos poco a poco volvieron a subir de intensidad pero en cada uno se tomaban el tiempo de disfrutarlos; Maura se fue recostando sobre el taburete llevando a Jane con ella y la atrapo rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, empujándola a una mayor cercanía a la vez que una de sus manos comenzaba a luchar con el broche de su sujetador.

Jane volvió al cuello al que le dio algunos mordisco juguetones provocando ronroneos aunque al principio solo recibía quejas torpes e indicaciones para que no se atreviera a dejar evidencia alguna pero todo eso solo logro que la morocha atacara con mayor voracidad, aunque realmente cuidaba no dejar ninguna marca.

-¡Doctora!

La voz varonil que llego desde la sala de autopsias las congelo al instante, se miraron sorprendidas con sus labios aun sobre los de la otra y solo se quedaron inmóviles.

-Doc ¿está ahí?

La voz cercana de Frankie las hizo saltar; Maura corrió hasta la puerta seguida por Jane y se colocaron contra de esta para evitar que fuera abierta.

-Di algo –. Dijo entre dientes la detective.

-¡Algo! –. Soltó sin pensar la forense y la morocha se golpeó la frente –Oh... digo ¡Un momento!

-Ok... Jane esta con usted ¿cierto?

Se miraron sorprendidas, la detective suspiro cubriéndose los ojos –Aquí estoy.

Frankie y Vince fuera rieron por lo bajo –Lo sé, Nina me dijo.

-Genial –. Soltó apresuradamente la detective ya que ahora se hallaba corriendo por el vestidor para coger su blusa que se colocó sin cuidado, se miraron un instante y rieron por lo bajo para luego seguir en lo suyo.

Maura hacía lo propio pero en lugar de ponerse se quitó el pantalón dejando a la vista su pantaleta negra que llamo la mirada de detective que aturdida la observo por el reflejo del espejo donde se supone estaba arreglándose lo mejor posible. Al notarlo, la forense le sonrió coquetamente ganándose un suspiro por parte de la otra que solo seguía moviéndose por inercia sin alejar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Esa sonrisa que solo era para su amada que suspiro y sin poder evitarlo camino sensualmente hasta la morocha, le dio la vuelta y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un casto beso a la vez que sus manos le ayudaban a la atontada mujer a abrocharse los pantalones.

-¿La veo esta noche? Detective –. Susurro contra sus labios mirándola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, doctora... –. De pronto Jane hizo una mueca –Lo siento pero tendrá que ser algo tarde.

El semblante de Maura se volvió confusa –¿Porque?

-Es que acepte formar parte del equipo de bolos... ya sabes, la copa entre departamentos. Acabo de decirle a Martínez que iría y no sé si tiene un remplazo –. Soltó Jane con una mueca –Lo siento...

La cobriza tenso su ceño –¿Martínez?... ¿Saldrás con Martínez?...

Jane sonrió levemente y la sujeto por la cintura –No saldremos, saldremos. Solo son bolos... con muchas personas alrededor, es todo –. Maura iba a decir algo más pero fue silenciada por los labios de la detective –No sabía que eras tan celosa.

-No lo soy –. Gruño Maura y la morocha rió por lo bajo a la vez que sus labios volvían a estamparse contra los de la forense que vencida dejo escapar un suspiro –Solo un poco...

-Claro… -. Dijo Jane con sorna.

Maura sonrió –Esta bien, bastante pero solo con usted, detective.

-Pues me encanta, doctora –. Se volvieron a besar lentamente hasta que recordaron que las esperaban.

Maura corrió hasta el closet y tomo su vestido en el que se introdujo bailoteando un poco frente a los ojos de Jane que sonreía ante la vista. Se acercó y su mano ayudo a hacer a un lado los cabellos de la cobriza, deposito un beso en su hombro provocando una sonrisa mientras sus manos ayudaban a subir el cierre de la prenda.

-Por cierto, no pude evitar notar que tu mano ya tiene un mejor agarre –. Susurro Maura.

La morocha se miró la mano instintivamente –¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su mentón fue levantado levemente y su mirar se topó con una sonrisa coqueta –Por la fuerza con la que me estrujaste el trasero.

Jane no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente, por alguna razón ahora que estaban más en sus cabales le daba algo de vergüenza ser tan pasional y sin pensar soltó –Fue gracias a unas sesiones de tiro...

Y en un instante la sonrisa de la forense se esfumo dejando un semblante serio que alerto a la morocha que se alejó un par de pasos por precaución –¿Como que sesiones de tiro? Jane.

-Ups –. Rio nerviosamente alejándose más hasta que se topó de espaldas con la puerta –Frankie espera...

Sin más abrió la puerta y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Apenas si dio unos pasos cuando se encontró de frente con Vince y su hermano que la miraron de arriba a abajo notando el evidente revoltijo en el cabellos, los botones de la blusa mal abrochados y hasta las arrugas en esta; le sonrieron picaronamente a la vez.

-¡Hola! Chicos –. Soltó la morocha con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Hola Jane –. Dijeron a la vez los hombres sin quitar sus tontas sonrisas y aguantando con fuerza las carcajadas.

-¿Qué tal con A.I.? –. Pregunto Korsak.

Jane miro a su espalda nerviosamente –Bien, bien solo lo rutinario...

-Veo que ya te arreglaste con la doctora –. Dijo Frankie juguetonamente.

Jane lo miro sorprendida –¿Porque lo dices?

Frankie suspiro riendo por lo bajo mientras su compañero casi se golpeaba la frente –Porque estás aquí, hermanita.

-Oh, si. Claro... eso...

-Qué lindo labial, Jane. No sabía que usabas ese tono –. Soltó juguetonamente Vince.

Jane busco algo reflejante a su alrededor –¿Labial? Yo no uso... –. Y se calló de golpe notando las miradas burlonas de los caballeros.

-¡Jane Rizzoli, explícame cómo es eso de que fuiste a prácticas de tiro! –. Todos saltaron al escuchar el potente reclamo de la forense que salió del vestidor en mejores condiciones que la detective gracias a que se había tomado unos segundos frente al espejo.

Jane palideció girándose a verla y sonrió traviesamente –No fue nada... solo uno o dos tiros, es todo.

-¿Como que prácticas de tiro? Si les pedí a los guardias de la sala que te prohibieran el paso –. Se quejó Frankie mirándola.

-Así que es verdad que te vieron en las instalaciones del FBI –. Agrego Vince fijándose en la morocha que solo pudo retroceder unos pasos más hacia un costado.

-¡¿FBI?! –. Gritaron a la vez su hermano y Maura que detuvo su andar tensando su cuerpo al completo solo de pensar con quien había ido.

Jane rió nerviosamente –No es nada... –. Miro a todos lados buscando una salida hasta que la hallo –Debo irme y ustedes trabajar, nos vemos en los bolos. Bye.

Casi corrió hasta la puerta sin dejar que nadie la detuviera y solo hasta que se encontró en la seguridad de su auto volvió a respirar con tranquilidad hasta que un pitido por parte de su móvil la tenso al instante.

Era un mensaje de la forense que secamente solo decía " _Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ " y paso saliva sonoramente.

xxxxxxxxxx

La forense se obligó a concentrarse en el informe del occiso que en ese instante escuchaban atentamente los detectives que se mantenían a raya de burlas solo porque conocían el carácter educado, por no decir fino, de la mujer.

No había recibido ni un solo comentario sobre lo que había ocurrido pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente avergonzada así que todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar con ellos, sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre el cadáver que fue enseñado más de lo normal para que no la miraran a ella.

-Gracias, doctora –. Dijo Vince apuntando un par de datos en su libre y le sonrió a la mujer un instante antes de darse la vuelta.

-Gracias, doc –. Frankie la miro con amabilidad y luego se giró para seguir a su compañero, la mujer al verlos que se alejaban suspiro con alivio pero de pronto noto como el italiano se detenía con indecisión en su manera de moverse, su cabeza negó un par de veces y entonces regreso corriendo junto a ella que dio un sobresalto –Doc… tiene algo en el cuello…

Maura lo miro confusa en especial porque él no le regreso la mirada sino corrió hasta alcanzar a su compañero, escapando de la situación. Suspiro de nueva cuenta y cubrió el cuerpo del cadáver con una sábana mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas a las palabras del italiano; su dedo índice y medio verificaron su garganta suavemente, de pronto, una imagen instantánea paso por su cabeza donde el tacto de los labios de Jane fueron percibidos como si se repitieran.

Y sonrió tontamente, sus dedos rozaron sus labios que dejaron escapar un suspiro ilusionado recordando aquellos momentos maravillosos. No podía ser más feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro era obvio que no podía volverse mayor pero su corazón bailaba con un ritmo tan brutal que pensó un momento que tal vez pudiera darle un ataque pero negó riendo; esta tan feliz que hasta un ataque la haría sonreír.

De pronto, la imagen de Jane sobre ella besando su cuello volvió a pasar por su mente y fue entonces que detuvo de golpe todos sus movimientos. Su rostro palideció y su mano volvió a pasar por su garganta pero no espero demasiado, corriendo con dificulta gracias a sus tacones llego hasta el espejo de su vestidor.

-No, por favor… no… –. Susurraba sin parar, se miró al espejo y en menos de un segundo su rostro paso de ser blanquecino a rojo intenso ya que ahí estaba, donde comenzaba su clavícula y terminaba su cuello, un hematoma enrojecido con la perfecta forma de sus labios. Y negó en silencio con vergüenza aunque no pudo evitar sonreír –Jane…

xxxxxxxxxx

Un viejo convertible Ford del 69 se hallaba aparcado a pocas calles del recinto frente a un parque donde los arboles ofrecían una deliciosa sombra. Jane se encontraba sentada en el asiento del conductor, con el motor apagado y las ventanillas abiertas por completo.

Una sonrisa estampada en su rostro era ya algo permanente, su mirada ida hacia la nada aunque parecía que las copas de los arboles eran lo que la abstraía tanto. La brisa la refresco por completo y cerró los ojos un instante en el que de la nada regreso a ella el recuerdo del tacto de la piel de la forense, de cómo su respiración decía tanto y comenzaba a entenderla, del sentir sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo y sus labios que dominaban su atolondrado actuar y pensar.

De golpe abrió los ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su sonrisa deformarse en una traviesa, miro a su alrededor esperando que nadie la hubiera observado demasiado. Su móvil sonó llamándole la atención y respondió la llamada con un animado saludo.

-Hola… claro… los veo ahí y firmo lo que necesiten…

Termino la llamada y guardo el móvil en su chaqueta, se fijó de nuevo en su ropa para ver que en esta ocasión se encontrara todo perfectamente y luego miro el reflejo de su rostro en el retrovisor, el color en sus labios había vuelto a ser el de siempre después de que les quitara el labial y hubieran descansado del contiguo ataque por parte de la forense; lentamente su pulgar paso sobre su labio inferior y sonrió negando silenciosamente a la vez que dejaba de verse en el espejo.

-Estoy perdida –. Suspiro sonriendo, encendió el motor y acelero.

xxxxxxxxxx

La jornada al fin finalizo y los trabajadores del recinto salieron con cansancio apresurándose hacia sus autos, era un buen día ya que nadie había sido herido.

Maura caminaba hacia su auto con tranquilidad escuchando los autos cercanos marchándose pero no se apresuró, llego a la puerta del conductor y comenzó a rebuscar sus llaves en el interior de su bolso. De pronto escucho como alguien aparcaba frente a su vehículo evitando su salida pero no se quejó, supuso que iban a quitarlo pronto.

-¿Te llevo? hermosa.

Al escuchar aquella voz su cuerpo se estremeció y una sonrisa de inmediato se plantó en su rostro a la vez que giraba la mirada para cerciorarse que su subconsciente no la estuviera engañando. En el auto se encontraba Jane, recargando su brazo izquierdo en el volante y mirándola juguetonamente.

-Me encantaría, guapa –. Respondió Maura dejando la tarea de hallar sus llaves para caminar hacia el auto de la morocha que se estiro a abrirle la puerta.

La forense se introdujo en el auto y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto notando como no había un arranque, miro hacia la morocha que la observaba detenidamente como si fuera lo más fascinante que hubiera en el mundo y de nuevo su mundo se estremeció.

-¿Qué el trabajo? –. Susurro Jane.

Maura acaricio su rostro suavemente –Aburrido sin ti presionando por resultados o tus locas teorías.

La detective rio un poco –Algunas encajan bien, no puedes negarlo.

-No lo hago –. Susurro la forense y tomo valor para acercar su rostro al de la detective que no se apartó sino todo lo contrario, se empujó para aproximarse un poco más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso suave que duro solo unos momentos. Cuando acabo ambas sonrieron mirándose –Y tu día ¿Qué tal?

-Gris… muy gris sí tu no estas a mi lado –. Jane le sujeto la mano –… pero ahora está mucho mejor, infinitamente mejor.

Ambas se volvieron a acomodar en sus asientos y el auto comenzó su recorrido; Jane aún mantenía sujeta la mano de la forense, solo soltándola cuando debía cambiar la velocidad pero la sostenía con seguridad ignorando como este simple gesto enloquecía el corazón de la cobriza que la observaba de reojo mientras conducía.

-¿Segura que quieres ir a los bolos? –. La morocha se fijó de reojo en su compañera –Porque si no quieres, puedo llamar a Martínez y que se las arregle como pueda.

Maura negó sonriente –No, está bien. Había olvidado que yo también formo parte del equipo de laboratorio, así que tengo que asistir.

-Oh, genial… ya veré como hacer que te desconcentres –. Agrego la detective riendo por lo bajo…

La forense la acompaño en la risa pero al finalizar deslizo su dedo por el antebrazo de la morocha, observando triunfalmente como esta se estremecía -O yo te haré perder la cabeza.

-Eso me suena a competencia -. Dijo Jane sonriendo de costado antes de hacer rugir el motor y acelerar.

* * *

Hola

Como siempre, preguntarles fue algo malo xD pero no me molesta escribir todos aquellos momentitos que ya había imaginado. Les advierto que no serán muchos aunque como ahora escribo mas suelta pues, no se, creo que puede llegarles a molestar que los capítulos sean tan largos sin tensión en ellos (mi necesidad de matar a alguien habla)

Por ello, este capítulo como notaran esta cortado. Le falta la parte de los bolos pero ya hubiera quedado exageradamente largo y no quiero cansarlas (tengo la firme creencia de que los lectores de esta historia son mujeres, sí hay un hombre por ahí que levante la mano) xD Así que el siguiente puede estar algo mas pequeño, advierto.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sé que sueno repetitiva pero realmente les agradezco mucho todo el cariño que le tienen a la historia, y a mi un poco xD

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a (yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, señorita SS) xD


	33. Ep 2 Cap 33

_**Cap 33**_

El auto aparco en un espacio relativamente cercano a la entrada principal del establecimiento donde era evidente que había una gran afluencia de gente, de hecho, pudieron reconocer a algunos chicos de las patrullas y en coche de Korsak o la motocicleta de Frankie justo enfrente. Era obvio que era el día del departamento.

Maura se giró en su asiento para tomar su maleta donde se hallaba la vestimenta indicada para el deporte; al notar que iba a descender, la morocha quiso hacerlo primero para ayudarle con la puerta pero en cuanto su mano toco la manija la de la forense la detuvo posándose sobre su brazo.

Jane la volteo a ver con una sonrisa –¿Qué pasa? Doctora. ¿Ya tiene miedo a la derrota?

La cobriza rió un poco negando –Me temo, detective, que eso no está en mi mente –. Su semblante se volvió serio y aparto la mano del brazo de la morocha que enseguida noto que algo no iba bien –Es solo que pienso que no debemos llegar juntas...

-Oh... –. Susurro la detective sorprendida abriendo los ojos de sobremanera por un instante.

-Es que... son nuestros compañeros de trabajo y no creo que sea correcto que se enteren de lo que hay entre nosotras –. La morocha solo asentía por inercia escuchándola pero su mirada poco a poco se había ido hacia enfrente, alejándose de la forense –No estamos en una relación formal ni nada por el estilo... yo creo que...

-No, tienes razón –. Afirmo la morocha sin mucha energía.

Maura quiso golpearse mentalmente desde que había terminado de hablar, en su cabeza no dejaba de agredir a una imaginaria figura que por alguna sorprendente razón era idéntica a ella pero realmente creía que no debían apresurarse; sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de la detective pero tal vez para esta solo fuera una escapatoria a todo lo malo que le había ocurrido, el profundo deseo de aferrarse a quien más estaba en su vida procurándola y tal vez había confundido agradecimiento con amor.

A eso le temía pero no pudo evitar sentir pánico y su corazón le ordeno que encontrara alguna forma de retractarse pero cuando la afirmación llego por parte de su amada, supo que ya no había forma de borrar lo dicho.

Jane inhalo silenciosamente –Bien... pues... ve tú al frente –. Torpemente se lanzó a abrir la guantera de donde extrajo una pelota de goma y luego le sonrió lo mejor que pudo a la forense –De todos modos yo necesito un momento... tu sabes, tengo que calentar motores.

A la vez que lo decía, la morocha comenzó a apretar poco a poco a la pelota y Maura la observo con sus ojos apenados, susurrándose en su interior lo estúpida que era.

-Pero...

Jane negó con calma –Anda, ve. Te alcanzare pronto...

La cobriza asintió sin animo y abrió la puerta con la cabeza baja, saco un pie y cuando se disponía a salir se dio la vuelta tomando por sorpresa el rostro de la detective entre sus manos, antes de que esta pudiera preguntar qué es lo que pasaba unos labios se posaron cariñosamente sobre los suyos. Jane no lucho por apartarse sino todo lo contrario, disfruto cada instante del contacto sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba. La forense por su parte también sintió la alteración en su organismo pero su mente se encontraba concentrada en la disculpa silenciosa que iba en el contacto.

Sus labios se apartaron lentamente y aunque no sabía que era exactamente lo que la cobriza quería decir, la detective lo supuso y le sonrió con ternura dejando la pelota entre sus piernas para llevar su mano a la mejilla de la mujer que la veía con unos preciosos ojos aceitunas que dejan ver el amor y la preocupación por su falla.

-Todo está bien –. Susurro Jane convincentemente –Anda ve, que aun tienes que ir al baño a cambiarte... con ese vestido no creo que sea sano que juegues.

-¿Porque no? –. Dijo Maura bajando la mirada para ver su conjunto.

-Pues porque no podría quitarte los ojos de encima y posiblemente golpee a cualquiera que me imite –. Soltó la morocha con simpleza causando la risa de la forense.

-Entiendo –. Le dio un beso más para luego sonreírle con coquetería –Pero recuerda que solo tú puedes tocar.

Jane sonrió viéndola bajar y sintió que el aire se le escapaba al verla caminar hacia la entrada con un contoneo de caderas más que atrayente, un desfile solo para ella según le dejo en claro la cobriza que volteaba cada tanto para cerciorarse de que era vista y sonreía feliz al notar embelesada a su compañera.

Maura entro al lugar, que como bien había previsto se hallaba atiborrado en su mayoría por agentes de la ley, en una mesa cercana a la barra pudo ver al resto de su equipo de laboratorio que animado ya se preparaba para su primer encuentro. Susie la vio a lo lejos y le sonrió saludándole con la mano en alto; la forense le retorno el gesto aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar el momento embarazoso que habían pasado juntas y al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el grupo noto como su asistente miraba hacia ella con evidente desconcierto al no hallar lo que buscaba.

-Ey, Maura –. Frankie se acercó a ella con ánimo y al estar enfrente miro hacia su espalda aguardando algo que no llego –¿No esta Jane contigo?

Maura estuvo a punto de golpearse en la frente, era más que evidente que todo el que trabajara en su recinto sabía de su cercanía con la detective –No... vendrá en un momento...

-Ya veo –. El italiano saco su móvil –Veré que este bien, ya sabes, no creo que sea seguro que conduzca con una mano aun en recuperación –. La forense asintió dándole la razón pero cuando su mirada se topó con la del hombre sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar que él sabía lo que había pasado en el vestidor o al menos lo suponía; Frankie la imito y carraspeo concentrando su mirada en el aparato con el que jugaban sus dedos –Y-yo... te veo luego, doc.

-Si. Si... yo debo... voy hacia allá –. Respondió torpemente la mujer comenzando a dar algunos pasos para alejarse pero de pronto, este se le acerco.

-Me da gusto por ustedes... –. Susurro Frankie y le sonrió abiertamente levantando el pulgar.

Maura lo miro con agradecimiento y le retorno la sonrisa; y sin más ambos continuaron con sus caminos.

xxxxxxxxxx

A las afueran de los bolos, Jane continuaba sentada en el interior del auto con su vista fija en la nada mientras su mano apretaba un poco más la pelota en cada ocasión.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y negó en silencio –Pero ¿qué paso? –. Comenzó a discutir sola –Bueno, tiene razón... aun no tenemos nada formal y son nuestros compañeros pero ¿no es obvio que quiero algo formal?... Tal vez ella no lo quiera... –. Se respondió a sí misma y bufo –¿Y cómo se supone que lo sepa?... no le puedo preguntar, eso sería presionarla... además, casi le escribí un poema de amor ¿porque yo debo hacerlo todo? –. Gruño por lo bajo apretando lo más fuerte que pudo la pelota pero luego suspiro aflojando por completo el agarre –Si le pregunto seria como presionarla ¿no?... entonces ¿solo lo dejo así y veo a donde nos lleva?... –. Se quedó pensando en silencio un momento y luego asintió decidida –Claro, ¿que tal y no funcionamos?... si solo sabemos nosotras tal vez podríamos retomar nuestra amistad, creo que para ambas es lo suficientemente importante pero si ya sabe todo el mundo, se volvería incómodo y hasta arruinarían más las cosas... si, ya veo porque es la lista de las dos –. Sonrió tranquila –Muy bien, solo somos amigas y nadie debe saber lo nuestro... golpeare a Frankie para que no suelte nada tonto.

Se giró a tomar su chaqueta del asiento trasero y de golpe la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al ver el bolso de la forense sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-Demonios, adiós a que no vinimos juntas...

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane arribo al sitio y de inmediato fue rodeada por sus compañeros y amigos del recinto, recibió abrazos y palmadas cuidadosas pero con familiaridad en su espalda, alguna broma tonta sobre su mano inútil y uno que otro regaño corto de parte de algún agente veterano. No pudo evitar sentirse como en casa y en su sonrisa podía verse lo encantada que estaba de estar de nuevo con aquellas personas bruscas de buen corazón.

Cuando al fin la dejaron en paz su mirada busco a la forense entre la multitud, las bendiciones de su altura es que rara vez alguien le estorbaba la visión y cuando la vio, sonrió estúpidamente sin poder evitar acercarse a ella como si fuera un mosquito y la forense la más maravillosa luz.

Maura conversaba tranquilamente con uno de sus técnicos y su asistente, el elegante vestido había sido cambiado por unos jeans que le favorecían en todo sentido y una blusa casual en tono verde levemente holgada para mayor libertad de movimientos. Por fortuna, hacía semanas que sabía del torneo así que había preparado su ropa con la suficiente anterioridad si no posiblemente ahora tendría que jugar en uniforme médico.

Su hombro fue golpeado levemente un par de ocasiones y al girar sonrió al encontrarse frente a Jane –Hola, doc.

La cobriza entendió el silencioso juego y sonrió –Detective, que gusto ver que haya podido asistir.

Susie no entendía nada pero no se quejó solo saludo a la morocha para luego retirarse, al parecer su novio había ido a verla jugar. La pareja se sonrió traviesamente disfrutando de su juego secreto.

La morocha se llevó su mano a su espalda y regreso ocultando la bolsa, casi como si fuera algún soborno se lo entregó a la cobriza –Lo dejaste en el auto.

-Oh, gracias –. Maura lo tomo y aprovechando la cercanía acaricio suavemente la mano de la morocha que la sujeto un instante sonriéndole antes de soltarla.

-Oh, Janie. Viniste –. Frankie apareció con una cerveza en su mano, llego hasta su hermana y la abrazo juguetonamente con efusividad –Bueno, linda pareja cuando... –. Fue silenciado por un golpe certero de parte de su hermana.

-Calla y nada de parejita –. Gruño por lo bajo Jane ignorando como la forense la observaba con silenciosa tristeza.

-Pero ustedes jugaron al doctor y eso –. Susurro Frankie confuso aun sobándose el golpe en su brazo cuando otro le dio en el abdomen haciéndolo saltar.

-Te dije que te calles, la doctora y yo... eh... –. Jane volteo a ver a la forense que con semblante bajo se desentendió alejándose al ser llamada por sus compañeros de equipo.

-Pero ¿qué pasa? No entiendo nada y estoy siendo brutalmente maltratado, por cierto tu punch mejoro –. Dijo Frankie.

-Gracias –. Jane le sonrió y luego suspiro mirando a la cobriza a la distancia –Pues pasa que pensamos que es mejor que nadie sepa, ya sabes, por eso de que trabajamos juntas y eso... además no es nada formal por ahora, estamos probando.

Frankie sintió su quijada desencajada –Pero ustedes se aman ¿cómo que nada formal? Y en secreto ¿enserio?

La morocha asintió –Pues eso es lo que ella quiere y yo creo que está bien, no se... veremos qué pasa –. De pronto sus ojos se fueron hacia una línea lejana y sonrió sorprendida –Te veo luego.

Se fue ignorando como su hermano se golpeaba sonoramente la frente; Korsak al verlo se acercó a él jugando con una libretita en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? Chico.

El italiano bufo y le dio un trago a su cerveza con frustración –Recoge el dinero, aun no son pareja.

Vince lo miro confuso –Pero, ambos vimos... bueno, suponemos lo que paso en la morgue.

Frankie asintió y sonrió forzadamente –Si pero lo van a dejar casual por el momento.

-¡¿Cómo?! –. Grito Vince pero fue silenciado por el joven –¿Si se aman como lo van a dejar casual?

-Pues así... –. Suspiro Frankie.

Vince gruño bufando sonoramente –Maldita modernidad y sus tonterías de amigos con derecho… –. Refunfuño dándose la vuelta para acercarse a un grupo de agentes, miro alrededor fijándose de que la morocha se encontrara lejos –Muy bien, chicos. Noticias de última hora, aun no son pareja oficial eso quiere decir que las apuestas no terminan... regresen el dinero, todos.

Todos soltaron vario bufidos cansinos y hasta alguno lanzo algo al suelo frustrado aunque luego lo recogió con la misma molestia...

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura nunca había sido demasiado sociable en toda su vida pero ahora con sorpresa se hallaba rodeada de un gran grupo de personas riendo y conversando amenamente. Le era extraño el sentimiento de pertenencia que yacía en su interior pero desde que se hizo amiga de Jane sus compañeros de laboratorio o los mismos agentes habían comenzado a acercarse a ella; no sabía que había dado el cambio pero era feliz escuchándolos y siempre les ponía la suficiente atención para conocerlos, sabia sus nombres y si tenían familia, en ocasiones hasta sus problemas y les ofrecía un apoyo sincero.

Eso era notado por todos y aunque al principio solo se le acercaron por curiosidad ahora le tenían una gran estima, la habían incluido en su grupo, en su familia y eso era algo que la mujer les agradecía infinitamente. Los policías bromeaban a su alrededor y sus compañeros de laboratorio la respetaban volviéndola el juez en los debates científicos, aun cuando eran dos grupos tan diferentes en ese momento todos pasaban el tiempo juntos y se entendían. Al final; solo eran personas y los humanos necesitan un entorno sociable, en especial cuando laboraban en algo de mutua dependencia.

La mujer rio a causa de una broma de un patrullero pero entonces noto que algo faltaba a su alrededor, con semblante tranquilo comenzó a buscar entre la gente a la detective a la que no hallo cerca de su hermano o Vince, pero no le sorprendió en lo absoluto; una de las cosas que más apreciaba de la morocha era su facilidad para socializar. Continuo su búsqueda que gracias a la altura de la detective no se le dificultaba además, del hecho de que aunque le avergonzaba, sabía que sus ojos la encontrarían en un segundo en un mar de gente y así sucedió.

Se congelo al verla a lo lejos, riendo y abrazando entre sus brazos a una mujer casi de su altura que efusivamente la aferraba a su cuerpo. Su sangre hirvió lentamente y al ver que esta no se alejaba su cuerpo reacciono por si solo a acercarse, verlas unidas en un abrazo que demostraba una gran familiaridad además de que parecían hablar en susurros mientras lo hacían, no le parecía que estuvieran haciendo nada malo. Al menos no a su mente racional pero sus instintos la empujaron a apresurar el paso hasta ellas.

-... oh, Janie no sabes cuánto me alegro –. Dijo la desconocida alejándose un poco del cuerpo de la morocha que le sonreía abiertamente, paso su mano por el brazo izquierdo de esta hasta llegar a su mano que le fue sostenida levemente –Yo la veo bien, un tiempo en terapia y veras como todo vuelve a ser normal.

Jane asintió –Eso espero si no tendré que buscar otra línea de trabajo.

La desconocida rio –Claro... Janie la fontanera o Janie la oficinista –. La aludida hizo una mueca de desagrado –A eso me refiero... mejor, no te desanimes.

La detective rió levemente contagiada por el entusiasmo de su compañera –Pero basta de mí, dime ¿cómo va la mudanza?

La desconocida bufo –Horrible... compramos la casa en barata, ya sabes, búsqueda de sitios expropiados por el gobierno, pero no nos dijeron que estaba en tan mal estado... creo que usaron fotos de vigilancia en la subasta.

Jane se rió –Uno diría que el gobierno no debería poder engañarnos ¿no?

La mujer bufo –Si, según dijeron venia en la parte pequeña del panfleto de la subasta la advertencia de que en ocasiones las propiedades no se encuentran como las presentan.

-Bien cubierto por la ley para evitar demandas.

-Si... desgraciados.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír cuando de pronto notaron la presencia de alguien; y es que aun sin sus tacones, los pasos de la forense retumbaban contra el suelo de madera. Se giraron a mirarla y le sonrieron.

Jane enseguida salto hacia ella ignorando su tensión y con una sonrisa la empujo hacia la desconocida –Mira Maura, quiero presentarte a Carol Dean... Carol, ella es la doctora Maura Isles, jefa forense del instituto de Massachusetts.

La cobriza con forzada cordialidad le sonrió a la mujer extendiéndole la mano pero de golpe, Carol salto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Así que tú eres Maura, es un placer... no teníamos que conocernos así pero no importa –. Soltó atropelladamente la mujer.

Maura entre sus brazos se encontraba aturdida y apenas si regreso el gesto a la vez que reía levemente con confusión en el fondo de su voz pero de pronto noto un detalle, fue soltada y miro a la mujer para luego voltear hacia la detective que veía todo con un semblante alegre –¿Dean?

Jane asintió –Dean... es la flamante nueva esposa de Gabriel.

La forense sorprendida volteo hacia Carol que con una sonrisa se hallaba mirando a la morocha –¿Cómo que nueva?... ¿Acaso ya tuvo otra?... pero si le hice una búsqueda intensiva de antecedentes.

-Tal vez se casó en las Vegas –. Agrego la detective con mirada seria.

-¡¿Qué?! –. Bramo Carol y Jane no pudo evitar reír mientras levantaba los brazos, al notar la broma la mujer la empujo levemente por el hombro –Ey, no juegues con los antecedentes de un recién casado.

-Lo siento... lo siento, no pude evitarlo –. Se disculpó la morocha aun entre risas quitándole sinceridad a su disculpa.

Carol bufo y se giró hacia la forense –Es una pena que no hayan podido ir a la boda, realmente quería conocerte hace mucho y claro, quería a esta tonta ahí. Tal vez uno de estos días podríamos juntarnos a una barbacoa ¿no?

La mujer tomo la mano de la forense con evidente entusiasmo y la desconcertada cobriza solo pudo reaccionar a asentir con su cabeza –Claro… s-será estupendo.

-¡Ey! Creí que ya no vendrías –. Exclamo Jane mirando hacia la entrada que el detective Martínez acababa de cruzar.

El moreno se acercó con una sonrisa y abrazo con efusividad a la morocha que se dejó hacer –Hay ¿acaso me extrañabas?

-Nop, solo me preguntaba quien pagaría mis cervezas –. Soltó con simpleza Jane borrando la sonrisa encantadora del hombre.

Rafael dejo escapar un suspiro –Mala mujer, explotas sin piedad a un pobre hombre que trabaja como burro.

La morocha dejo escapar una carcajada y le palmeo el hombro –Tranquilo, burrito. Cuéntame ¿En que trabajas?

-No debería... –. El moreno miro a su alrededor cerciorándose que nadie sospechoso estuviera escuchando –Pero eres mi amiga y una gran detective, así que...

Mientras los agentes conversaban tranquilamente; la forense se halla ocupada con Carol que instantáneamente la vio como una amiga así que comenzó a ponerla al corriente de su vida. Antes era una agente en Washington pero había solicitado su traslado ya que Gabriel fue nombrado jefe de departamento en Boston, todo era un gran cambio y la cobriza educadamente la escuchaba atenta.

-... será genial y estoy emocionada por comenzar en mi nuevo puesto pero me preocupa un poco que la gente piense que solo lo obtuve por Gabi –. Soltó un suspiro la mujer.

Maura comenzaba a sentirse cómoda con ella y saber que Gabriel era feliz muy lejos de su morocha, la relajo más –Yo creo que si tú y el agente Dean solo siguen siendo tan profesionales como siempre con ello bastara para que no existan rumores infundados.

-Tienes razón –. Carol le sonrió abiertamente -Dejare de darle tantas vueltas y solo hare mi trabajo como siempre –. La cobriza asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, de pronto la mujer la sujeto de las manos con cariño –Eres tan inteligente... ya veo porque Janie te adora.

-¿Me adora? –. Susurro Maura con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre está hablando de ti... ya sea sobre lo lista que eres o lo linda –. La mujer se acercó con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro mirando hacia donde se hallaba la morocha con su compañero –Está completamente loca por ti... espero que no la dejes ir, eh.

Ambas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo pero entonces la voz de Rafael las interrumpió.

-Necesito alguien de confianza y que pueda recolectar información sin ser notado...

-Necesitas un informante –. Sentencio con simpleza la morocha.

-Claro pero uno con entrenamiento... no quiero a algún civil –. Se quejó el hombre.

-Si, tu investigación es demasiado delicada para dejar a cualquiera –. Agrego Jane pensativamente –Tienes que meter a uno de los nuestros.

Rafael asintió buscando en su mente algún buen candidato pero su mirada poco a poco fue recorriendo a la mujer hasta llegar a su rostro –¿Quieres el puesto?... aun sin tu brazo eres buena, no creo que corrieras peligro si lo planeamos bien.

Jane sonrió abiertamente –¿Qué te parece una yonki?

-¡Me gusta! –. Se miraron con sonrisas entusiasmadas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –. Los agentes dieron un salto al escuchar la exclamación de Maura que se acercó a ellos con semblante severo –Detective Martínez, le recuerdo que Jane tiene poco tiempo fuera de cama, aún se encuentra en recuperación –. El hombre asintió sin parar con mirada asustada, era la primera vez que la forense le parecía tan imponente. La morocha se rio por lo bajo burlándose de su compañero hasta que noto el enojo en los ojos aceitunas de la forense que ahora se encontraban centrados en ella –Y tú, Jane. No olvides que tu estado aun no es el óptimo, no puedes arriesgarte a algo tan peligro sin al menos estar segura de que puedas protegerte como es debido –. La morocha asintió asustada.

Maura soltó un respingo y les dio la espalda para volver junto a Carol que sonreía observando la escena, en cuanto se le acerco le levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación –Bien hecho... Janie es demasiado impulsiva a veces, me alegro que tengas la voz para detenerla.

Jane y Rafael siguieron con la mirada a la forense hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y luego, aun con la sorpresa y el temor en sus rostros se miraron.

-Me asusto –. Confeso Rafael –Jamás me imagine que la doctora pudiera atemorizar.

Jane suspiro –Y eso que no la has visto cuando encuentra su casa desordenada... es de armas tomar.

xxxxxxxxxx

A Jane solo le iban a permitir jugar un partido y eso sería gracias a que su hermano le cedería su lugar en el equipo de homicidios si no hubiera jugado con narcóticos pero lucho todo lo que pudo para evitarlo. No quería ser una traidora. Por desgracia, esto le supuso no jugar contra la forense que con sonrisa burlona se fue con el equipo de laboratorio para enfrentarse al equipo de paramédicos.

La morocha suspiro desanimada viendo como a lo lejos la cobriza reía y conversaba con sus compañeros que apoyaban con raros canticos a sus tiradores. Hizo una mueca confusa al ponerle atención a la tonada, no entendía ni una palabra; pero dejo eso de lado para solo mirarla y admirarla con esa sonrisa animada que le daba cierto resplandor a su rostro, algo cambio también en su mirada y hasta en la manera de moverse que la hacían resaltar muchísimo más de lo normal. Supuso que era a causa de la gente que la rodeaba, ignorante de que la forense se sabía observada y su corazón se aceleraba volviéndola una estudiante jovial sin que pudiera evitarlo aunque si lo controlaba un poco. Era la jefa, no podía montar escenas tontas.

El cuerpo de Jane se deshacía en la indecisión; una bestia en su interior rugía exigiendo cercanía, necesitaba sentir de nuevo entre sus brazos ese delicado cuerpo lleno de fortaleza y seducción insospechada que la hacían amarla más, deseaba conocer toda esa faceta dominante de la mujer. Pero frente a esta bestia existía otra; una dulce y tierna que sonreía como boba frente a la forense, que se daba cuenta de cómo ella estaba disfrutando, casi por vez primera, socializar sin preocuparse por ser demasiado lista o literal. No podía ni quería apartarla de ello.

Así que se forzó a ignorarla; a reír con sus compañeros policías y beber un par de cervezas, a practicar unos cuantos tiros entre conversaciones para prepararse, y como podía a mantener su atención muy alejada de la forense. En las incontables ocasiones que se encontró a punto de flaquear una mantra se repetía en su mente _**"Déjala en paz... se está divirtiendo, puede hacerlo sin ti... no la atosigues, no es tu novia así que no tienes derecho…"**_ Eso último, siempre le provocaba un malestar lo suficientemente potente como para no voltear a verla al menos unos 10 minutos para evitar que la mujer notara lo que su rostro deseaba ocultar y lo que sus lanzamientos con fuerza le gritaban al mundo.

Una detective de otro departamento y recién integrada a su distrito se acercó a la morocha para introducirse, a fin no había muchas mujeres detectives en su distrito por desgracia, pronto se llevaron de maravilla y conversaban amenamente mientras Jane continuaba practicando sus tiros a la vez que sonreía y reía.

Maura vio la escena al girarse a buscarla cuando su partido termino, se colocó junto a la barra recargándose un poco en ella mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la morocha y su compañera, aun cuando su mano le llevaba su copa de vino a sus labios su atención estaba en ella y solo en ella. Poco le importo que sus compañeros se encontraran a su lado; con cierta urgencia deseaba correr hacia ellas e interponerse entre ambas aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada más que conversar, desde que había tocado los labios de Jane por vez primera su criatura interior deseaba reclamarla como propia con fuerza, deseaba tanto gritarle al mundo que era suya pero _"¿cómo hacerlo cuando no lo era?"_ Le gritaba su razón antes de que diera un paso, evitándolo al instante. Al escuchar una carcajada de la morocha una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro; una completamente perdida en la belleza, la magia naciente de su amada que ignoraba cuanto le provocaba, cuanto la enloquecía con su sola manera de moverse, con sus ojos iluminados llenos de vida. No podía negarlo, amaba a Jane con todas sus fuerzas existentes e inexistentes, y desbordaba de felicidad por saberse correspondida pero entonces ¿qué le faltaba para terminar de sentirse feliz?

Porque en su interior había una sombra que no se dejaba iluminar por el amor y como siempre, su cabeza brillante le dio la respuesta _**"Es porque no puedes mostrarlo, no quieres lanzarte a sus brazos y besarla con todos tus sentimientos por ella para que no interfiera con el trabajo... porque tú misma le pusiste un freno... porque tú lo pediste. Primero el profesionalismo ¿no?"**_ soltó un bufido cuando su cabeza acabo y de nueva cuenta llevo su copa de vino a sus labios a la vez que su corazón grito _**"¡Al demonio el profesionalismo!"**_

Antes de que su cabeza pudiera agregar algo, se bebió el vino restante de un trago y con cierta fuerza dejo su copa sobre la barra llamando la atención de sus compañeros de laboratorio que confusos la miraron pero esta ni lo noto, se puso derecha y comenzó a andar con decisión hacia las detectives que aun conversaban. Susie sonrió feliz al igual que sus compañeros que enseguida entendieron lo que ocurría.

Jane sintió como una mano acariciaba lentamente su espalda baja sorprendiéndola a la vez que se estremecía al reconocer a la dueña de esta, sonrió volteando hacia el lado contrario donde la forense apareció con una sonrisa amable pero con mirada retadora a la otra mujer que le sonrió como si nada observando en silencio el agarre que la cobriza sobre su amada abrazándole la cintura.

-Amanda, mira te presento a la doctora Isles...

-Ya nos conocíamos ¿cierto? detective –. Dijo Maura manteniendo sus ojos en la mujer.

-Si, solo de vista que realmente casi no me toca bajar a la morgue –. Respondió la mujer con cierta ansiedad naciente ya que la mirada aceituna de la cobriza comenzaba a intimidarla.

Jane sonrió por lo bajo –Me alegro, eso quiere decir que solo yo puedo bajar a molestar a la doctora.

Dijo en broma y comenzó a reír con su compañera ignorante de como el corazón de la forense se había agitado al escucharle.

Amanda miro a su alrededor notando que la llamaban, era el turno de su equipo de competir –Bueno, fue un placer conocerlas y espero verlas pronto... en especial a ti, Jane. Recupérate pronto.

-Lo intentare.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros la pareja la despidió, la morocha se giró alejándose de la forense para tomar su bola y luego se acomodó hacia los bolos preparándose para tirar.

-¿Qué tal tu juego? –. Pregunto mirando al frente.

-Ganamos –. Soltó con sencillez Maura y se volvió a acercar a ella rodeándola con sus brazos desde atrás, asomándose por el hombro de la morocha que suspiro al percibir su calidez y perfume –¿Porque dijiste lo de la morgue?

Jane carraspeo un poco sin mirarla –¿Creí que íbamos a mantener lo que sea que seamos oculto?

-Te amo –. Soltó Maura con sinceridad sonriendo a la vez que el rostro de Jane se iluminaba al escucharla –No quiero ocultarnos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, no quiero que nadie se sienta con la libertad de acercarse a ti ignorante de que yo te amo y...

-... y yo te amo a ti –. Agrego Jane volteando a verla en su hombro sonriendo a la vez que el rostro de la forense se adornaba con una propia –Por lo que te pusiste a marcar territorio siendo tu primera víctima, Amanda ¿no?

Maura se sonrojo de sobremanera –Mi intención no...

-Si lo fue, no lo niegues o te saldrá sarpullido –. La forense apretó los labios y la morocha sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla –Eres muy posesiva, no me lo esperaba.

-No digas más –. Susurro la cobriza sintiendo como sus mejillas hervían.

Jane bajo la bola y se giró hacia ella llevando su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla de la forense a la vez que se acercó un poco más sintiendo el firme agarre de esta en su cintura –Entonces ¿lo anunciamos a lo grande?

Maura sonrió sintiendo como sus labios comenzaban a desesperarse deseando el contacto próximo pero de pronto, su cuerpo retrocedió un poco para no caer en la tentación –No... –. La morocha la observo confusa –Creo que lo correcto sería decírselo primero a Angela, no creo que le guste enterarse por otra persona que no seas tú.

Jane suspiro con alivio y sonrió burlonamente –Eres consciente de que eres mi novia y es un tema que no le concierne ¿no?

Maura sintió como su cabeza simplemente se iba a las nubes al escuchar como la nombro pero pronto sus sentidos regresaron, sonrió tontamente sin poder evitarlo –Es tu madre, claro que le concierne y... ¿soy tu novia? ¿cuándo me lo propuso? detective.

Susurro con coquetería logrando acelerar el corazón de Jane que apretó el agarre en la bola para evitar algún accidente –Entonces ¿también llamaremos a tus madres? –. La forense se sorprendió sin saber que decir mientras la morocha reía por lo bajo para luego acercarse a su oído –Yo me confesé así que a usted le correspondería pedirlo, en todo caso. O ¿no quiere el cargo? doctora.

Maura sonrió abrazándola con firmeza y mirándola a los ojos –Detective Rizzoli... para mí sería un honor y el más grande júbilo que usted aceptara ser mi pareja, si así lo desea.

Jane suspiro sintiendo como una sonrisa estúpida se quedaba en su rostro sin que pudiera borrarla aunque tampoco lo intento, su corazón saltaba desbocado y su mano acaricio la mejilla de la cobriza que la miraba con dulzura –Para mí sería el honor, doctora... claro que lo quiero.

Y sin pensarlo; Maura se acercó al rostro de Jane que la recibió con sus labios en un dulce beso.

El lugar exploto en aplausos y sorprendidas se alejaron para observar al público que aplaudía gritando cosas sin parar.

Frankie sonreía feliz por su hermana y Vince a su lado grito –¡Al fin!... aunque luego de esta escena aun sin beso, nadie les creería que solo son amigas.

Las chicas se sonrojaron pero no dejaron de sonreir hasta que Jane dio un salto –¡Demonios!... ¡Que nadie le diga a mi madre o le me las pagara!

Soltó apuntando a sus compañeros que guardaron silencio al instante levantando las manos con inocencia, Frankie y Vince guardaron lentamente sus móviles sonriendo con nerviosismo mientras la morocha los observaba fijamente apuntándoles con el dedo índice. Maura la abrazo sonriendo.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Espero que no les moleste que este continuando la historia, sí gustan solo quédense en el capítulo 31 que es su final a mi parecer. Ahora solo estoy jugando, como se darán cuenta pues estoy moldeando mas las cosas hacía la comedia y el romance porque el primero no lo manejo muy bien (según yo) y el segundo pues creo que le falto mucha miel a esta historia que realmente la hice así pero una vez terminado lo que yo quería contar pues porque no darles un poco de cariño alas chicas ¿no?_

 _Bueno, espero que les este gustando y como son capítulos experimento pues realmente apreciaría sus comentarios así como agradezco los que siempre me dejan un saludito._

 _PD. Solo quiero decir después de ver el capítulo 8 de la serie que... ¡Yo lo dije primero! Eso de que Jane se va al FBI, yo lo dije primero. Tonto spoiler inesperado xD_

 _Saludos._


	34. Ep 3 Cap 34

_**Cap 34**_

Jane observo al frente con decisión, su ceño se frunció levemente mostrando la seriedad en su ser, sus músculos se encontraban tensionados y un respiro profundo fue realizado por sus pulmones dejando que el oxígeno escapara lentamente por entre sus labios semi abiertos.

Todo el sitio se hallaba en silencio aun cuando varias personas se encontraran ahí pero ella las ignoraba, su concentración estaba en los bolos frente a ella y su mente calculaba con cierta velocidad el movimiento que debía dar su bola para golpear entre aquel par separado por centímetros; solo necesitaba acertar ese tiro para que el juego terminara, solo ellos y ganaría por su departamento. La presión sobre sus hombros era excesiva pero eso no la hacía flaquear si no la animaba aún más.

Respiro profundamente de nueva cuenta y estaba lista para realizar su tiro cuando una electricidad la recorrió de golpe con potencia, por un instante temió que su brazo herido estuviera renuente a continuar pero entonces de la nada un aroma exquisito la inundo provocándole una sonrisa. Volteo a su espalda encontrando de inmediato a Maura entre el público, justo tras ella aunque separadas por unos cuatro metros mirándola fijamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y estos resplandecieron a la vez que sus labios se movieron sin dejar salir sonido alguno pero la detective entendió las palabras formadas y su sonrisa se amplió más, le guiño el ojo a la cobriza y se giró para concentrarse en su blanco aunque por un momento su mente se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de sentirle con tal potencia aun cuando se encontraban bastante separadas pero lo dejo de lado.

Una nueva respiración profunda, una sonrisa que se negó a irse y un lanzamiento potente bien dirigido, unas milésimas de segundo después un par de golpes de la bola contra los pinos seguido por el sonido de estos al golpear la duela y en un instante el silencio se rompió por el estruendo del festejo del equipo ganador.

Maura sonrió observando como Jane apretaba el puño en alto festejando en soledad sin dejar de ver los pinos pero luego se giró con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y júbilo, tenía una especie de fanfarronería en su semblante pero a la vez una mezcla de alivio y realización. Sabía que era por poder hacer algo, por no sentirse limitada y eso la hizo sonreir a ella; su felicidad le daba felicidad y no podía negar que verla de esa manera la había hecho temblar, no sabía como pero la detective le provocaba tantas cosas potentes con una simpleza que le sorprendía pero no le busco explicación, por primera vez en su vida no diría que las hormonas o lo que fueran eran las causantes, solo acepto gustosa que estaba loca por esa mujer que ahora era levantada en hombros por los hombres del departamento de homicidios mientras reía a carcajada abierta y se quejaba débilmente para ser bajada...

xxxxxxxxxx

Frankie miro a su hermana sonriendo, riendo junto a sus compañeros pero manteniendo sus ojos atentos a la forense que se hallaba en otro grupo cercano haciendo lo mismo. Las vio mirarse con dulzura, sonreírse con coquetería pero a la vez con amor, comunicarse en secreto con solo sus ojos y hasta molestarse causando las risas de la otra. Y todo le parecía perfecto, era genial ver a su hermana tan llena de vida y de amor que el solo podía sonreir igual de feliz por ella.

Hasta que noto un pequeño detalle; la gente comenzaba a retirarse, a fin algunos trabajaban al día siguiente pero su hermana no parecía querer imitarlos aunque se notaba algo cansada y con cierta frecuencia su mano iba a su hombro herido, también noto como se resistía a acercarse a la forense aunque en su mirada se notaba la necesidad de cercanía. No quiso quedarse con la duda y camino hacia ella, haría lo que fuera para que esta estuviera feliz.

Jane suspiro mirando su cerveza casi entera, no debía seguir bebiendo si pensaba conducir así que solo la mantenía en sus manos dejando que se calentara. Bajo la mirada y se sumió en sus pensamientos ignorante de que Frankie se acomodó en la silla de su lado.

-Ey, hermanita.

La voz masculina la hizo despertar y miro un poco sorprendida a su hermano que solo le sonrió –Hola...

Frankie noto que algo no dejaba de revolotear en el interior de la cabeza de la morocha –¿Qué pasa? Anda suéltalo, y no me vengas con que nada.

Jane suspiro de nuevo pero sonrió notando la preocupación de su hermano así como esa silenciosa pero potente unión que tenían, él era de toda su confianza al igual que Korsak que en esos instantes también se sentaba con ellos con su mirada fija en su compañera.

-Jane... –. Susurro el mayor solo dejándole saber que estaba ahí y que no importaba nada, él la apoyaría en todo. Era como un padre protector para la morocha que le sonrió.

-Yo... –. Inhalo profundamente tomando algo de seguridad –Yo nunca he salido con una mujer antes y... quiero... ya saben... –. Los hombres se miraron confundidos pero luego palidecieron entendiendo a donde iba la conversación –Pues... ustedes son hombres y tal vez...

Frankie completamente sonrojado miro a Vince que se hallaba en las mismas, el mayor trago en seco y carraspeo un poco a la vez que le tomaba la mano –Jane solo debes dejar que tu cuerpo te guie, el sabrá que le gusta mejor que nosotros...

-Si, hermanita –. Frankie ayudo a su pobre compañero que podía jurar que humo se le escapaba por las orejas –Ella te ayudara, solo observa sus reacciones y así comenzaras a saber que le gusta y donde le gusta, esas cosas.

Jane los miro estática y Vince le presiono levemente la mano llamándole la atención, le sonrió con ternura cuando volteo a verlo –Solo recuerda que al final no importa, ya aprenderás y lo harás bien pero lo más importante de todo es que lo hagas con amor... cuando hay amor lo físico es secundario.

La italiana se había quedado en blanco hace mucho pero en un instante un intenso calor la golpeo como una marea a la vez que sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo tan intenso como los hombres jamás habían visto; se miraron entre ellos sonriendo satisfechos por su explicación.

-Pero ¡¿de qué me están hablando?! –. Exclamo la morocha tratando de no gritar para que nadie les pusiera atención a la vez que las sonrisas de los caballeros desaparecían.

-¿Que no hablamos de que quieres chucu chucu con Maura? –. Soltó Frankie sin delicadeza pero si bajo la voz para que nadie escuchara, Vince asintió a sus palabras.

Jane no sabía si reír o llorar, solo sabía que en cualquier momento la vergüenza la iba a matar o eso espero mientras su cabeza negó enérgicamente.

Los hombres se pusieron pálidos de nuevo, Vince tomo aire –¿D-de qué hablamos entonces?

La morocha soltó un bufido a la vez que se cubrió el rostro con sus manos tratando de que este dejara de mostrar sus pensamientos e imaginaciones que por culpa de las palabras comenzaban a tener tintes nada santos –Yo... solo quería saber cómo demostrarle que es una relación seria para mí...

Los hombres a la vez se golpearon en la frente y su mesa se quedó en silencio unos minutos, cada uno en su interior se recuperó de la vergüenza o al menos la fue dejando de lado. Hasta que poco a poco fueron capaces de volverse a mirar, los tres se sonrojaron de nuevo e instintivamente miraron a otro lado un momento pero sus miradas se volvieron a unir y entonces explotaron en sonoras carcajadas que llegaron a oídos de todos en el lugar.

Maura volteo a verlos y sonrió al ver a su morocha tan divertida pero al notar los sonrojos en los tres rostros se quedó pensando que estarían hablando, en especial cuando los tres voltearon a verla un momento y los colores aumentaron para luego mirarse entre ellos volviendo a reír.

-¿Que será tan divertido? –. Dijo Susie a su lado.

Maura sonrió volteando a verla –No lo sé pero algo me dice que no puedo acercarme a preguntar.

Su asistente que también noto las miradas asintió con una sonrisa –No se preocupe, doctora. Luego puede preguntarle a la detective Rizzoli, ella jamás le oculta nada además de que no parece algo malo.

La forense se sonrojo un poco por la afirmación realizada por su asistente y se preguntó hace cuanto había notado lo que existía entre ellas pero al final solo sonrió asintiendo –Lo sé… tienes razón, Susie.

Los ojos de la asiática brillaron de emoción al escuchar cómo era llamada con tanta familiaridad y hasta cariño; cuando Maura volteo a verla se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxx

Habían salido del lugar con unas sonrisas instauradas en sus rostros. La cobriza había discutido un poco con la detective para que llamaran un taxi pero por supuesto, esta se negó alegando que hacia un buen rato que había dejado de beber además de que no tomo más de tres cervezas. La forense no le creyó y sorprendiendo a la morocha, saco un alcoholímetro portátil de su bolso y mientras le realizaba exámenes de reacción frente a sus compañeros que rieron un poco se sorprendió al escuchar como Jane le indicaba exactamente cuántas copas de vino se había bebido y en qué momento.

Una sonrisa tonta se quedó en su rostro mientras su corazón saltaba al saberse observada; durante toda la reunión se sintió apartada de la morocha pero en ese momento entendió que esta solo quería darle espacio aunque en ningún instante dejo de ponerle atención. No podía estar más feliz, ella la entendía y la dejaba ser, siempre había sido de aquella forma pero al saber lo que había pasado aquella noche le causó una gran sensación de amor.

Cuando paso el test ya ni siquiera le importo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se dejó sujetar de la mano por la detective que instintivamente miro a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo sospechoso y al no encontrarlo la condujo al auto donde le abrió la puerta, le ayudo a subir y cerro dejándola que se acomodara mientras ella le daba la vuelta al vehículo subiéndose luego.

Las calles se hallaban algo solitarias y bastante silenciosas; para tranquilidad de Maura el auto no paso de los 60km y en todo momento Jane la sujetaba de la mano con dulzura. Conversaban con normalidad sobre lo acontecido durante la reunión y su día pero la forense noto como poco a poco la morocha se iba tensando. La miro con curiosidad pero no se atrevió a preguntar qué es lo que ocurría.

El auto se detuvo frente al garaje de la forense; Jane suspiro silenciosamente –Bueno, henos aquí...

-Henos aquí –. Repitió Maura sin saber porque, solo sabía que la atmosfera la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Su mano instintivamente busco abrir la puerta.

-Espera –. Exclamo Jane sorprendiéndola y haciendo que sus movimientos se detuvieran al instante. La morocha se giró hacia los asientos traseros de donde tomo el bolso y el maletín de la forense, luego le sonrió y bajo del auto dándose prisa a llegar al otro lado donde le abrió la puerta ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a descender.

-Gracias –. Maura la miro con dulzura a la vez que bajaba.

Mantuvieron el agarre y caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa; Jane le beso la mano para luego dejarla abrir la puerta aunque primero la cobriza tuvo que buscar sus llaves en el bolso que le fue sostenido en todo momento. Abrió la puerta lo más silencioso posible y se giró con una sonrisa hacia la detective que miro el interior de una manera peculiar.

Confusa, Maura le tomo la mano y la halo levemente para que continuara avanzando pero la morocha no se movió –¿No vas a pasar?

-No, no lo hare –. Sentencio Jane con firmeza.

Enseguida noto la mirada apesadumbrada de la forense que en su mente comenzó a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido, tratando de hallar que había hecho mal pero simplemente no encontró nada más que la idea de que tal vez la detective no estaba tan feliz por haberle gritado al mundo que salían. La tristeza la inundo y en su mirada pudo verse, su mente no dejaba de decirle que era una tonta por apresurar y forzar la situación pero de pronto un par de manos le sujetaron con dulzura el rostro, salió de su cabeza topándose con la mirada de la morocha.

-Perdón, no quise decirlo de esa forma –. Jane le sonrió levemente.

-Entonces...

La morocha dejo escapar un suspiro –No quiero pasar por dos razones... Una, no he hablado con mi madre aunque me ha llamado y ahora también tengo que decirle que estamos juntas. No sería correcto que pasara a verte en busca de información y que nos encontrara ¿cierto? –. Se sonrojo un poco –Creo que ya hemos notado que somos de manos inquietas –. Maura rio por lo bajo pero asintió con cierta vergüenza imaginando los diferentes escenarios donde la única constante eran ellas desnudas –Y la segunda y más importante... no quiero acelerarnos, quiero disfrutar el paso lento de nosotras acoplándonos a estar juntas como pareja y eso incluye el pasar la noche.

Maura suspiro con alivio y le sonrió con ternura colocando sus manos sobre las de esta que se había acercado lo suficiente para que ya no existiera espacio entre ellas, juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos -Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado.

El susurro de la forense causo un estremecimiento en la morocha que suspiro –Yo también como no tienes una idea pero... quiero respetarte... –. Jane abrió los ojos y la miro con tal intensidad que la cobriza sintió como el aire se le escapaba –Si paso... apenas cerraras la puerta cuando mis manos ya te estén reclamando y posiblemente arrancándote la ropa...

Maura trago en seco imaginándose la escena y sintió como el calor aumentaba entre ellas; lo deseaba, lo quería con todas sus fuerzas pero aceptaba que su novia tenía la razón y en el fondo ella también quería disfrutar su relación sin presiones, disfrutando cada etapa –Entiendo pero será mejor que sea pronto o tendré que secuestrarte.

Jane rió, en especial cuando noto la mirada decidida de la forense aunque tampoco es que no creyera en sus palabras. Sin más, la beso con intensidad, con tal fuerza y deseo implícito que Maura sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban temblando a merced de la detective que ya la tenía contra el muro de su casa, la enloqueció y bajo sus manos para sujetarla de la cintura jalándola con firmeza hacia ella exigiendo más cercanía mientras sus labios querían más y más.

Para su molestia el aire se fue desvaneciendo hasta forzarlas a separarse dejándolas de nuevo con sus frentes unidas, sus respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que podían escuchar y lo único que realmente les importaba.

Jane sonrió con los ojos cerrados –¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Maura se mantenía aferrada a ella y suspiro manteniendo también sus ojos cerrados –Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo...

-No te disculpes... me encanta y no eres la única que no puede evitar querer más... –. Jane acaricio su mejilla depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios y dio un paso hacia atrás enseguida sonriendo al ver la mueca de disgusto de la cobriza –... pero... todo a su tiempo.

Maura asintió con cierta frustración pero sonrió. Jane le tomo la mano y deposito otro beso en esta, le entrego sus pertenencias y se alejó despidiéndose en silencio.

-Avísame cuando llegues a casa –. Susurro la cobriza para evitar que la matriarca Rizzoli la fuera a escuchar.

Jane asintió y le guiño el ojo sonriendo hiendo hacia su auto caminando de espaldas para no dejar de ver a su amada en ningún instante hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.

La forense la observo subir al auto y alejarse aunque antes la morocha le mando un último beso, luego entro a su casa y se quedó recargada en su puerta sonriendo tontamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza su maletín, y suspiro dejando salir una risilla juvenil.

xxxxxxxxxx

El medio día se encontraba cerca cuando Maura al fin piso la comisaria. Desde muy temprano había sido convocada a la escena de un crimen pero no le molestaba, amaba su trabajo pero no era por ello por lo que una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Jane, su novia, aunque aún le parecía un sueño poder llamarla de esa manera; se había presentado a las afueras de su hogar para recogerla con una sonrisa en su rostro y un café para la cobriza en su mano. Sin que la forense lo imaginara, ella se encargó de llevarla a la escena y aguardarla el tiempo necesario mientras Maura realizaba su trabajo para luego llevarla hasta el recinto y cargarle el bolso hasta la entrada donde sin pena alguna la beso frente a todos, prometiéndole que la vería para almorzar.

Realmente no faltaba demasiado para ello pero Maura ya necesitaba que llegara, no solo porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besar y abrazar a la morocha sino también por la importante conversación que tendrían con la madre de esta, y eso justamente fue lo único que pudo borrar su sonrisa.

No podía evitar sentirte preocupada, o mejor dicho, temerosa de la reacción de Angela. La mujer que la quería y apoyaba como si se tratara de una más de la familia, esa que le dio sin preguntar la calidez maternal que en su vida había faltado y por ello, más temía su reacción. Por supuesto que no deseaba que su relación con la mujer se dañara, la apreciaba demasiado como para ignorarlo pero el simple hecho de imaginar que por su causa Jane y su madre discutieran, la aterrorizaba aún más.

En su mente diferentes escenarios de las posibles reacciones se formaban mientras se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio ignorando los múltiples papeles que sobre el descansaban, se mantenía con su mirada perdida en la nada y sus codos apoyados en la madera mientras sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente. Por más que buscaba alguna variante, al final todo se resumía en rechazo o aceptación, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la segunda aunque casi se hallaba convencida de que sería la primera y su corazón se estrujo sin saber cómo ella reaccionaria a ello.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos sobresaltándola un poco pero de inmediato se recompuso lo mejor que pudo.

-Adelante –. Dijo luego de unos instantes.

Susie asomo su cabeza –Doctora, el cuerpo se encuentra listo.

Maura suspiro y asintió poniéndose de pie con cierto desánimo evidente para su asistente –Gracias...

Susie se atrevió a dar unos pasos al interior y con semblante preocupado se acercó a ella –Doctora ¿se encuentra bien?

-Físicamente en perfecto estado –. Susurro Maura bajando la mirada -Mentalmente, me temo que me encuentro ciertamente atemorizada y distraída, por lo que me disculpo.

-No es necesario pero si me permite entrometerme... ¿qué le ocurre?

La forense le dio una leve sonrisa casi forzada pero sinceramente agradecida por el interés –Jane y yo... iremos a hablar con la sra. Rizzoli... respecto a nosotras...

-Oh, ya veo –. Susie le sonrió –No debería de preocuparse, la detective Rizzoli la adora y le aseguro que no permitirá que nadie las aparte ahora que al fin están juntas.

Maura suspiro –Exactamente eso es lo que me preocupa... yo no quiero que se aleje de su familia por mi...

Susie miro a su jefa con semblante decaído y se atrevió a tomarle la mano para mostrarle su apoyo –Confié en la sra. Rizzoli... ella ama a su hija y solo quiere que sea feliz, y todos los que tenemos ojos sabemos que eso solo ocurre cuando la detective está a su lado.

Maura le regreso el apretón y le sonrió con sinceridad preguntándose en silencio desde cuando su asistente había pasado a ser su amiga sin que lo notara, no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario solo se preguntaba en que momento –Gracias, Susie.

Su asistente le retorno la sonrisa para luego marcharse para ultimar detalles mientras la forense entro a su vestidor y se preparó para realizar su trabajo cuando de pronto, al ponerse la bata de laboratorio noto algo en su bolsillo. Una rosa que de inmediato le arranco una tonta sonrisa, era fresca y sin duda no había estado ahí el día anterior así que se preguntó cuándo su novia había tenido tiempo y como es que ella no lo noto.

Una notita venia colgando de tallo y al leerla sonrió aún mas de ser posible...

 _"Deja de darle vuelta. Relájate o te dará algo... mamá no muerde y aunque lo hiciera no dejaría que te atacara, solo yo puedo morderte... Te amo y todo saldrá bien, confía en mí. Tu detective"_

... respiro profundamente sintiendo como su corazón saltaba mientras volvían a ella los deseos de tener a la morocha cerca, dejando muy atrás sus preocupaciones o al menos de lado por el momento.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jane iba y venía con su cabeza baja y la mirada perdida, sobando sin cesar la cicatriz en su palma izquierda. Sus pasos resonaban aun cuando vestía zapatillas deportivas y en su escritorio descansaba su móvil al que trataba de ignorar pero el reloj en lo alto del muro que le indicaba con franqueza como los minutos transcurrían, sin duda no era de ayuda.

En medio de los escritorios de sus compañeros de homicidios, ahí era su lugar o al menos para ellos que ni siquiera se quejaron cuando la vieron entrar al lugar y dejarse caer en su silla con un suspiro de alivio al hacerlo. La cotidianidad continua por el lugar mientras ella iba y venía acomodándose en diferentes rincones o mejor dicho, sus rincones para pensar como el escritorio derecho junto a la pared en la sala de informática donde Nina casi había soltado un grito al hallarla o en la sala de descanso frente a la estantería de té que por supuesto nadie tocaba, y Frankie al toparla tuvo que regresar su mirada varias veces antes de entender que su mente no estaba jugando y que ella realmente estaba ahí. Korsak solo sonrió cuando esta se acomodó en el escritorio de Frost, con la mirada concentrada en la pizarra donde un caso que desconocía se desarrollaba pero realmente no estaba en ello aunque cada que notaba o le saltaba alguna duda se lo comentaba a su compañero que le daba la información o la iba a buscar.

Realmente a nadie le molestaba tenerla ahí aunque todos se preguntaban el porqué de su presencia, que evidentemente nada tenía que ver con extrañar el trabajo.

Por su parte, la morocha simplemente está perdida en sus pensamientos sin detener su huir y venir…

"… _**esto es difícil… mamá me golpeara en cuanto me vea, tal vez lo mejor es que Maura no vaya conmigo… pero le prometí que estaría a mi lado… pero me van a gritar y yo voy a gritar, a mi doctora no le va a gustar y puede que se sienta mal por tantos gritos…"**_

Soltó un bufido tan sonoro que hizo que su hermano y Korsak dejaran de poner atención a lo que hacían para observarla de reojo, sin poder evitar reír por lo bajo al ver el montón de gestos que ella hacia mientras continuaba el debate interno…

"… _**Tal vez deba simplemente dejar que mamá se desahogue por lo desaparecer, así luego estará relajada… el problema es ¿Cómo evitar decir algo en mi defensa?... a mamá siempre se le va la olla y saca sus propias conclusiones… mujer loca, debió ser actriz o escritora… ganaría bien aunque no creo que así se hubiera casado con papá y si eso no pasa, esta preciosidad tampoco… Maura y el mundo me extrañarían…"**_

Se rio sola por su chiste y los hombres saltaron asustados…

"… _**mmm… no hay forma correcta de hacer esto, solo tomare aire y lo diré… conociéndome comenzare a darle vueltas a las cosas, hablando sin parar… confundiendo a mamá… tal vez eso sea bueno, así no sabrá que le dije al final jejejeje… ¡Espera! Si soy confusa, mamá no entenderá y si mamá no entiende terminara preguntando, y Maura como buena lista le responderá contundentemente… mmmm… jejejeje eso sería genial, así al final sería mi novia la que daría la noticia realmente y no podrá reclamarme porque yo lo habré hecho pero no salió bien… muahahahahaha soy genial…"**_

Sonrió pícaramente deteniéndose a ver el reloj notando como el tiempo se le acababa…

" _ **¡Basta! Solo besare a Maura frente a Ma… no hay nada más directo que eso y le explicare que la amo, ya está… si no le parece pues golpeo la mesa, le grito que no es su decisión ni tiene que aceptarla solo respetarla y ya está… luego iré con mi doctora por un rico helado, el verano ya está aquí… listo, esto será pan comido"**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura sostuvo la respiración y dejo de parpadear el mayor tiempo posible mientras observaba su reflejo lo más cerca posible en el espejo de su vestidor, con un movimiento lento pero muy preciso paso un cepillo por sus largas pestañas que se oscurecieron un poco más gracias al maquillaje pero para su molestia apenas si dio un par de capas cuando tuvo que volver a parpadear, o más importante aún, respirar.

Suspiro audiblemente y respiro profundamente unas cuantas ocasiones para recuperarse, ya tenía un pequeño mareo gracias al retoque de delineador. Se recargo un momento en el espejo buscando algún apoyo y cerró los ojos un instante pero al abrirlos estos mostraban decisión así que volteo a ver en su mesilla los artilugios que le faltaban usar, supuso que debía apresurarse.

Se encontraba tan concentrada que ignoraba por completo que desde hace un par de minutos Jane la observaba desde el exterior del vestidor, le sonreía con ternura mientras la veía ir y venir arreglándose o mejorando lo que ya había hecho por la mañana. Al notar como miraba con demasiada fijación su vestimenta, supo que era su momento de intervenir.

Se acercó sigilosamente y en un instante rodeo la cintura de su amada que se sobresaltó por el agarre pero enseguida reconoció a quien la sostenía sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que se recargaba contra su pecho, para la morocha fue más que evidente su tensión.

-El rojo te queda de maravilla –. Susurro Jane mirando hacia el espejo desde donde su novia la miraba incrédulamente.

-Creo que es un tono demasiado retador para la ocasión, subconscientemente tu madre puede tomarlo como una agresión.

Jane sonrió burlonamente –¿Y qué quieres hacer?... ¿Usar negro o blanco? Para que las tonalidades no la maten.

La cobriza bajo la mirada –Yo… –. Jane la miro preocupada pero de pronto su chica dio un salto –¡Tengo un vestido negro con blanco o vamos de compras!

-Quieta ahí –. La detective la aferro entre sus brazos evitando que fuera a buscar la prenda o su bolso –Ya es muy tarde para ir de compras.

Maura le hizo un mohín mirándola fijamente por el espejo pero al ver que no funcionaba bajo la mirada –Yo… yo solo quiero estar perfecta… el día de hoy es importante…

La morocha asintió y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la forense –Lo sé, cariño… pero tú ya estas perfecta, te vez preciosa… tanto que lo más posible es que mi madre pregunte como le hice para conseguir a la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

La forense la miro desde el espejo sonriéndole levemente –Pero el rojo…

Jane sonrió y le dio la vuelta –A mí el rojo me mata y no por su agresión –. Le dio un beso lento pero lleno de silenciosa pasión a la vez que sus manos le acercaban más el cuerpo de la cobriza que gustosa se dejó hacer, el aire lentamente se fue esfumando pero eso no parecía detenerlas hasta que la detective aflojo los agarres y le dio un leve mordisco al labio de su novia antes de volver a sonreírle pícaramente –Me gusta el rojo.

Maura le sonrió con coquetería –Es bueno saberlo… rojo será…

-Estupendo.

Volvieron a fundirse en un beso lento mientras sus brazos y manos trataban de alejarse de la otra pero parecía ser una tarea demasiado conflictiva, por suerte la forense había sido lo suficientemente prudente para colocar una alarma en su móvil y esta resonó estruendosamente. Ambas dieron un salto alejándose un poco para luego ver al aparato con molestia.

Jane soltó un bufido –Es una suerte que Korsak me haya prestado su arma… –. Gruño amenazantemente hacia el aparato que pareció comprender y se calló.

-¡¿Cómo que su arma?! –. Exclamo sorprendida Maura mirándola mientras la detective le juntaba sus cosas y se las entregaba para luego llevarla hacia la salida, sabía que era mejor que se encontrara entretenida ya que así no checaría su aspecto de nuevo.

-Si, su arma –. Respondió Jane con simpleza conduciéndola.

-Pero ¡¿para qué?! –. Maura la veía confusa y sobresaltada.

Jane levanto los hombros quitándole importancia –Ya sabes…por si mamá se pone loca pues la amenazo mientras escapamos.

-¡Jane! –. Se quejó la forense y la detective se giró a verla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Hola.

Lamento la tardanza pero es que quería poner tanto y al ultimo fue demasiado xD ¿Que les parece que ahora me este manejando mas en la comedia? Que por cierto, no es lo mio así que enserio díganme que tal.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios o amenazas amistosas xD


	35. Ep 4 Cap 35

_**Cap 35**_

-¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli! –. Vocifero Angela en cuanto vio a su hija cruzar por la puerta del local.

-Ey, ma.

Respondió con simpleza la agente caminando tranquilamente hacia su madre que casi salto la barra para correr hasta ella y aferrarla entre sus brazos, notando por unos instantes la presencia no solo de Maura sino el silencioso agarre que estas mantenían y que fue soltado mientras esta apretujaba el cuerpo de su pequeña.

La italiana mayor se fue alejando del cuerpo de su hija a la vez que su furia surgía en un instante y en cuanto ya no la tuvo entre sus brazos le propino una palmada firme en la cadera de la morocha que la miro sorprendida.

-¡¿En qué me equivoque? para que tener a la hija más mala del mundo! –. Jane bufo silenciosamente pero dio un salto al sentir otro golpe de su madre en su trasero –¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?! ¡¿Qué no sabes que tan preocupada estaba por ti?! –. El rostro furioso de Angela se suavizo súbitamente tomando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos –¿Qué tal el brazo? ¿Te ha dolido mucho? Porque traigo tus pastillas en mi bolso.

Jane negó con su semblante estupefacto pero lleno de miedo y confusión casi por igual cantidad, volteo a ver de reojo a Maura que se encontraba congelada casi oculta tras ella y al notar que la miraba intento sonreírle de la mejor manera pero solo una mueca se hizo visible mientras en la cabeza de ambas comenzaba a abrirse camino el " _Mejor otro día_ ".

Angela volvió a golpearla para llamar su atención provocando que Jane diera un salto –¡¿Cómo es que tienes tan poca consideración por tus hermanos y amigos... ¡y por mí! que estaba loca de preocupación?! Casi llamo a tu padre por la desesperación –. La morocha hizo una mueca graciosa al saber el nivel de locura de su madre –¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer que tu terapeuta nos niegue información?!... –. Confusa, la detective frunció levemente el entrecejo pero su madre estaba muy ocupada vociferando reproches –... ¡Tuve que llamar a Gabriel... ¡a Gabriel! para que te buscara! –. Angela la golpeo de nuevo y bajo el tono de voz, su furia había terminado dejando solo la huella de su sufrimiento que mostraba su rostro haciendo que el corazón de su hija se removiera lleno de culpa –Casi me matas de la preocupación... no sabía si estabas bien o no y tu bracito aún no está listo ¿que tal y te lastimabas al hacer un movimiento? no tienes mucho de haber salido del hospital...

Jane le sonrió levemente y la rodeo con su brazo sano a lo que su madre se dejó un rato –Lo siento, ma. No pensé en nada de eso.

-Lo sé... –. Angela suspiro y noto el cuerpo de la forense que permanecía en silencio de pie junto a la morocha –... oh, la pobre Maura. Ella también estaba muy preocupa, lloraba y te buscaba en donde se le ocurría... –. De golpe se soltó del agarre de su hija y volvió a golpearla –... ¡pero tú! Hija malagradecida.

Jane levanto las manos riendo por lo bajo por los extraños cambios de su madre pero procuro que esta no lo notara.

Angela suspiro y le dio una sonora nalgada que hasta hizo saltar a la detective que cuando se giró a quejarse fue recibida con una fría mirada –Te mereces muchas más pero las guardare para cuando termines tu recuperación –. La morocha paso saliva sonoramente y prefirió guardar silencio mientras su madre se giró hacia la forense que casi salto con miedo al notarse como blanco pero se relajó al momento en que la mujer la abrazo con calidez maternal –¿Ves? Maura, querida. Te dije que volvería y estaría bien –. La cobriza asintió relajándose en el agarre hasta que Angela la soltó mirándola fijamente –Ven, no desayunaste en casa y sin duda necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

La sujeto con firmeza de la mano y la arrastro hasta la mesa siempre reservada para los amigos íntimos del dueño. Jane las siguió en silencio, sonriendo por lo bajo al ver ese cariño que era evidente entre las mujeres y dejo escapar un suspiro volviendo a sus pensamientos de como harían lo que tenían que hacer.

Al levantar la mirada se topó de frente con su madre y dio un salto retrocediendo un poco, su trasero aun le dolía –Dime ¿has comida balanceadamente?

-¿Eh? –. Levanto una ceja con diversión –Oh, claro. La pizza tenía muchos ingredientes variados –. Sonrió con fingida inocencia.

De inmediato, Angela le dio otra nalgada para luego girarse hacia Maura que reía por lo bajo al ver la escena de las Rizzoli –Querida, en un momento te traigo un delicioso almuerzo.

-Gracias, Angela.

-No es nada... ¡y tú! –. Señalo con su dedo a Jane que volvió a saltar –Te comerás todo sin rechistar o ya verás ¿entendido?

-No soy una...

-¡¿Entendido?! –. La matriarca endureció aún más su semblante y su hija palideció al instante asintiendo sin control.

Su madre sonrió y se alejó caminando hacia la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Jane se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Maura que la abrazo al ver su puchero mientras se sobaba su trasero, deseo tanto poder besar a la morocha que casi sintió su cuerpo temblar pero no se atrevió a moverse.

Jane lo noto pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió con picares –Bueno, eso salió bien ¿no?

Maura la miro con visible duda y una sonrisa oculta que al final la obligo a soltar una carcajada al ver la sonrisa tranquila de su novia que dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de depositar un fugaz beso en los labios de la cobriza que se quedó congelada mirándola con pánico.

-¡Jane! –. La reprendió.

-¡Maura! –. Imito la morocha a la vez que hacia un gesto de fingido horror guiñándole el ojo a su amada antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa gamberra que hizo estremecer a Maura que sonreía negando silenciosamente.

xxxxxxxxxx

-¡Yo no quiero comer eso! –. Vocifero Jane mirando lo que en su plato se hallaba siendo preparado, una deliciosa y nutritiva ensalada muy verde que le ocasiono una mueca de disgusto. En cuanto su madre se giró a verla, le hizo el puchero más lindo del que era capaz y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para Angela que sonrió con añoranza recordando a su nenita hasta que despertó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Silenzio! Dije que te comerás lo que sirva, sin peros que valgan –. Bramo obligando a la morocha a retroceder con miedo.

Maura dejo escapar una risilla tonta al ver el rostro de su novia que mantenía el puchero aunque refunfuñaba mientras andaba de regreso a su mesa cargando sus bebidas.

-Hola, doc.

-¡¿Detective?! –. Exclamo la cobriza al ver a Korsak en el lugar que se detuvo un momento junto a su mesa –¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Yo? –. Vince se señaló a sí mismo y miro a su alrededor confuso, la mujer asintió –Pues, vine a ver cómo va mi bar y a almorzar sin costo –. Afirmo sonriendo.

La forense quiso golpearse en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, esto de hablar con la madre de su novia le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta hasta el punto que ya no sabía ni que decía o a quien lo hacía –Si… yo, lo siento Korsak…

-Tranquila… –. El hombre sonrió pícaramente –También vine al evento principal –. La mujer palideció en un instante al ver como su amigo miraba hacia las italianas que volvían a discutir por el menú pero de pronto lo escucho reír, con incredulidad se giró a mirarlo –Estoy bromeando… lo cierto es que Jane me pidió que estuviera aquí por si las cosas con Angela se salían de control… para evitar malas palabras o algo –. Maura sonrió con ternura hacia su novia –Y también le traje mi taser por si la necesita.

La cobriza volvió a palidecer girando a mirar al hombre que no pudo soportar ver su cara de susto y comenzó a reír de nuevo, ella dejo escapar un suspiro –Esta bromeando de nuevo ¿cierto?

Korsak sonrió abiertamente y le acaricio el brazo con dulzura –Necesitas calmarte, Maura… ambos sabemos que todo ira de maravilla…

-Eso espero… –. Susurro la mujer bajando la mirada.

-Sabes que así será.

Le aseguro el hombre dándole un suave apretón en el brazo antes de alejarse hacia la barra tomando un lugar cercano con vía libre hacia la mesa en caso de ser necesario y en su rumbo, la cobriza lo siguió con la mirada sonriéndole por ese silencioso cariño que el hombre siempre le ofrecía aunque en su mente se instauro la duda del tono que este había utilizado para asegurarle el resultado pero lo dejo de lado en cuanto noto que las sillas a su costado y frente a ella se movían.

Jane se acomodó ligeramente más cerca de su novia y esta al notarlo le ofreció una mirada severa llena de nerviosismo que la morocha ignoro sonriéndole descaradamente, la cobriza abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue silenciada con un bocado de lechuga a lo que solo gruño con molestia.

-Si, yo también estoy de acuerdo con que es horrible –. Susurro Jane cuidando que su madre no la fuera a escuchar.

Angela tomo asiento y sonrió silenciosamente observando cómo estas se portaban, suponía lo que ocurría desde el primer momento en que las vio entrar juntas al bar pero por nada del mundo se iba a arruinar la diversión de verlas tratar de ocultar lo evidente. Y es que con esas largas miradas que su hija mantenía sobre la forense mientras masticaba, o las sutiles caricias que la cobriza le brindaba a la detective con cualquier pretexto siendo el más usado el del brazo herido aunque realmente nada tenía que ver con que le limpiara la comisura de sus labios con su pulgar para luego introducirlo en su propia boca saboreando no solo el aderezo de la ensalada.

Todo el almuerzo fue de esta forma y aunque trataban de no hacerlo, al final se miraban y sonreían dulcemente mientras conversaban de cosas triviales. Existen cosas en el mundo que son muy notarias y el amor, sin duda era una de ellas. En especial para el ojo entrenado de una madre que solo se mantenía sonriendo fingiendo ignorancia.

La italiana mayor se puso de pie para volver unos instantes a la zona de barra; Jane aprovecho ese instante para tomar con seguridad la mano de Maura que se sobresaltó un momento para luego mirarla llena de ansiedad, la morocha le sonrió con dulzura a la vez que le acariciaba la mano y solo la miro fijamente susurrándole cuanto le quería en silencio. La forense no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente dejando poco a poco su nerviosismo atrás.

La detective noto la pronto vuelta de su madre y se apresuró a depositar un beso en la mejilla de la cobriza, relajándose un poco al aspirar el delicioso aroma de su novia y susurro –Todo irá bien.

Angela tomo asiento y sonrió afablemente –Y entonces, chicas… ¿Qué tal va su día?

Maura se dispuso a responder pero Jane le dio un leve golpe que la hizo estremecer llena de temor.

La morocha tomo suavemente la mano de su madre que confusa la miro recibiendo una sonrisa cálida, su hija bajo la mirada un momento pero luego volvió a mirarla llena de decisión – _Ma… Ricordate quanto piccolo ha detto che voleva trovare qualcuno che mi ha amato tanto quanto le principali storie?_ (¿Recuerdas como de pequeña decía que quería encontrar a alguien que me amara tanto como los príncipes de los cuentos?) –. La mujer asintió aunque extrañada por que su hija le hablara en su lengua materna – _Trovato qualcuno ... è una persona molto speciale che mi riempie e mi piace tanto quanto non aveva mai immaginato che qualcuno potesse farlo. Mi fa sentire felice, fortunato e felice ogni nuovo giorno mi sveglio con il pensiero che vedo ... la mia mente sta andando un miglio al minuto ed è il solo a soddisfare il suo, ma quando tutto si ferma, i miei salti di cuore e l'aria non è sufficiente ... mamma, io sono completamente e follemente innamorato_ (Encontré a alguien... es una persona muy especial que me llena y me encanta tanto como jamás había imaginado que alguien podría hacerlo. Me hace sentir feliz, afortunada y emocionada cada nuevo día que despierto con el solo pensamiento de que la veré... mi mente va a mil por hora y solo está en ella pero cuando la encuentro todo se detiene, mi corazón salta y el aire no es suficiente... mamá, estoy completa y locamente enamorada).

Los ojos de Angela se aguaron escuchando sus palabras, y no solo eran las palabras sino toda esa emoción que su hija reflejaba. Todo el amor que era imposible expresar sin que temblara de la desesperación de no poder dejarlo más claro, eso que le ocurría a Jane que casi con frustración miraba a su alrededor para buscar algo que pudiera expresar todo lo que nacía en el ella pero con molestia no lo encontraba.

Su madre suavemente le acaricio la mejilla sonriéndole con dulzura y esta se apegó más a ella relajándose un poco – _Capisco…_ (Lo entiendo…)

Maura que observaba en silencio a un lado, sentía como sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no era solo por ver la interacción entre madre e hija. Ella lo sintió, sintió todo lo que en la mente y corazón de su morocha se arremolinaba y que torpemente era puesto en palabras en un idioma que no entendía pero que le llegaron tan profundamente que sintió a su corazón inflarse hasta el punto en que su pecho no era suficiente.

- _In che modo? C'è qualcuno degno?_ (¿Cómo es? ¿Es alguien digno?–. Cuestiono Angela con un tono protector.

Jane sonrió dulcemente mirando a los ojos a su madre pero luego se giró para ver a Maura sin importarle nada – _E 'la persona più speciale che abbia mai incontrato nella mia vita ... è intelligente e troppo bella per gli occhi possono sopportare ... è così dolce che solo bisogno di guardarmi sentire unico ... è compassionevole e gentile, troppo per il proprio benessere, ma ancora non vuole né può farne a meno, è parte di ciò che ... non voglio nemmeno sapere come la mia vita sarebbe senza di lei al mio fianco e tutto questo tempo siamo stati insieme, so che è la più bella persona al mondo e forse indegni del loro amore mi ..._ (Es la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida... es inteligente y demasiado bella como para que los ojos puedan soportarlo... es tan dulce que solo necesito que me mire para sentirme única... es compasiva y amable, demasiado para su propio bienestar pero aun así no quiere ni puede evitarlo, es parte de quien es... no se ni quisiera saber cómo sería mi vida sin que ella este a mi lado y por todo ese tiempo que hemos estado juntas, sé que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y que tal vez la indigna de su amor soy yo...)

La morocha vio caer las lágrimas por el rostro de la forense que la había mirado fijamente desde el momento en que se giró a verla. Angela sonrió brillantemente sintiendo una enorme alegría en su interior y aunque ya sabía lo que pasaba con ellas desde hace mucho, se dio a la tarea de guardar perfectamente en su memoria cada palabra de amor dicha por su hija. Sin duda, eran palabras que merecían ser repetidas en especial si era para sus nietos.

La detective soltó la mano de su madre y con su mano torpe aun acaricio la mejilla de la forense, limpiando lo mejor que podía las lágrimas que se habían atrevido a escapar mientras sus ojos caobas se unían a los aceitunas y sonreía con amor que le era retornado por cada poro de la cobriza que sujeto su mano deteniendo su movimiento.

-Déjalas caer… –. Susurro Maura y sonrió un poco más –Son de las buenas.

Jane asintió levemente sonriendo un poco más y volteo a ver a su madre que las observaba en silencio apretando entre sus manos un pañuelo que Korsak le había pasado antes de girarse para ocultar sus propias lagrimas traviesas.

-Mamá, tuve mucha suerte… la encontré –. Afirmo Jane sonrió tan brillantemente como era capaz para luego voltear de nuevo hacia Maura –Encontré a mi princesa y la amo… la amo como jamás imagine que podría amar –. Beso la mano de la forense para luego volverse a su madre –Y sé que no es lo convencional… y sé que tal vez no era lo que tú esperabas de mi pero… –. Levanto los hombros con simpleza casi infantil –La amo y no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo por nada del mundo.

Maura deseo ahogar el sollozo que escapo al escuchar el tono seguro de la morocha pero no pudo y al igual que esta miro expectante hacia la matriarca Rizzoli.

Angela las observo en silencio manteniendo su semblante serio sin mostrar realmente lo que por su mente corría pero no pudo más y suavemente coloco sus manos sobre las de la pareja que saltaron levemente –Nunca te gusto lo convencional así que no es sorpresa –. Jane rio por lo bajo asintiendo –Y ya se habían tardado demasiado, estaba a punto de golpearte por ser tan torpe con tu propia persona, cariño –. Su hija dejo de reír al instante para mirarla sorprendida pero los ojos de su madre ya no estaban en ella sino en la cobriza –Te dije que algún día miraría a su alrededor, gracias por esperar tanto, Maura, querida… diría bienvenida a la familia pero hace mucho que ya perteneces así que no tiene sentido –. La forense dejo escapar otro sollozo a la vez que sonreía y Angela se puso de pie –Oh, ven querida.

De inmediato, la cobriza la imito y se dejó rodear por esos brazos amorosos que la reconfortaron como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron. Y entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo de la pasada noche, donde ella misma le había confesado todo lo que sentía por Jane cuando esta se había fugado.

-¡Yo…!

Angela de inmediato la silencio sonriendo –De todos modos no soy ciega… creo que lo sabía antes de que ustedes mismas lo notaran…

-Ja, así que me deje llevar a lo tonto –. Susurro Jane con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Su madre le sonrió pícaramente –Oh, no cariño… esto es un anécdota perfecto para contarle a mis futuros nietecitos… ¡porque si! Quiero de su parte y muchos.

-¡Ma!

La pareja se sonrojo sobremanera mientras la risa de Angela llenaba el ambiente junto a la de Korsak que terminaba de enjuagarse todo rastro de llanto antes de que alguien lo notara pero no por eso dejaba de sonreir.

Pero hubo un momento, solo un instante en que las miradas caoba y el verde se encontraron dejando ver como en sus susurros internos aquello no parecía tan mala idea.

xxxxxxxxxx

Maura no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba sin control y es que a su lado, Jane se hallaba jugueteando traviesamente con el lóbulo de su oreja al que mordisqueaba cada ciertos minutos cuando notaba que su madre se encontraba ocupada.

-Jane…

Susurro la cobriza aferrándose a la mano de su amada que sonrió complacida oculta entre los cabellos de la forense, beso con suavidad su cuello y lo lamio un poco sonriendo de nueva cuenta al sentir como su novia se aferraba con más fuerza a ella a la vez que se estremecía.

-¡Jane!

Gruño Maura saltando hacia un costado para alejarse del alcance de la morocha que le sonrió como única respuesta, no pudo evitar también sonreir ella en especial cuando la detective abrió sus brazos formando un puchero con sus labios pero en su mirar se notaba el brillo pícaro que sin duda dominaba en sus adentros.

La forense sonrió y la miro con visible confusión, estuvo a centímetros de entregarle su mano a su amada que se la solicitaba con su mirada fija en ella peor se detuvo suponiendo los pensamientos de la mujer y solo se quedó inmóvil mientras en su interior su razón y locura peleaban férreamente por la supremacía.

Jane sonrió al notar su indecisión pero la dejo hacer…

Al otro lado del bar se hallaba Angela conversando con Korsak que le ayudaba tras la barra, el lugar se había llenado un poco pero no era nada que no pudieran controlar.

La mujer se detuvo frente a su amigo dejando su bandeja sobre la barra y suspiro algo cansada por ir y venir por todo el lugar, Vince le sirvió un vaso de agua fresca que la italiana agradeció con una sonrisa antes de llevárselo hasta sus labios.

-Eso salió bien ¿no? –. Soltó Korsak de la nada pero sonriendo ampliamente.

Angela dejo el vaso sobre la madera a la vez que lo miraba confusa pero al ver hacia donde veía el hombre sonrió abiertamente al ver a la pareja que aun jugueteaban sentadas una a lado de la otra en una mesa del rincón donde la banca les ayudaba a estar casi sobre la otra, en especial ahora que Maura tenía un palillo de pan con el que atacaba a Jane que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

-Es tan feliz… –. Susurro Angela mirando a su hija que reía abiertamente entre los brazos de la cobriza que la aferraba con dulzura –Así que fue mejor que bien, es excelente.

-¿Realmente no tienes problemas con esto?

Suspiro y negó con seguridad –Como podría estar en contra de que mi niña sea feliz… no importa con quien, solo que lo sea y confió en que Maura es lo mejor para Janie.

-La verdad es que yo creo que ambas son lo mejor para la otra –. Vince sonrió mirándolas –Se complementan.

-Así es… aunque eso no les quita ser ambas torpes con respecto a sus propias personas.

Soltó risueñamente Angela antes de alejarse para llevar sus bebidas a unos clientes dejando a Korsak riendo a todo pulmón.

Maura se giró hacia la barra al escuchar la risa de su amigo mientras Jane observo como su madre se alejaba hasta la mesa casi oculta del otro lado.

-Al fin… –. Dejo escapar en un susurro que fue perfectamente oído por su novia que se volteó a mirarla.

-Al fin ¿Qué? –. Cuestiono la forense.

La detective le sonrió –Al fin, mamá se fue a la zona más lejana.

La cobriza la miro confusa –¿Y eso porque importa?

Bajo la mirada con cierto sonrojo y apretó levemente la mano suave de la cobriza que la miro con aun más atención, si eso era posible –Porque hay algo que quiero hacer pero me da algo al hacerlo frente a mi madre.

-¿Qué es?

-Esto…

Jane elevo la mirada para ver el rostro de su novia a la vez que de reojo observo que su madre aún se hallaba lejos y nada visible; sin que la cobriza lo esperada los labios de la detective se encontraron con los propios que respondieron casi al instante, un beso ansiado y casi necesitado para dejar atrás los nervios pasados pero sobre todo por la añoranza a tomar a la otra.

Y así lo hicieron, sin importarles su entorno se besaron con dulzura que poco a poco dio paso a la pasión que hizo que las manos de la forense se aferraran al torso de la detective que sutilmente se inclinó más sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Sus labios bailoteaban contra los otros generando una suave fricción y sus lenguas juguetearon por unos momentos antes de que el aire desapareciera entre ellas.

Lentamente se alejaron unos cuantos centímetros y mirándose a los ojos sonrieron llenas de amor a la vez que sus pulmones se llenaban lentamente con el necesitado aire.

-Wow… –. Susurro Maura acariciando la mejilla de la morocha.

-Te dije que me encantas en rojo.

La cobriza rio por lo bajo –Pues ha quedado más que anotado, detective.

-Espero que le haya queda muy claro, doctora –. Jane le dio un casto beso para luego acomodarse rectamente en sus asientos ya que casi se habían recostado sobre estos.

De pronto, la morocha recibió un golpe en la cabeza y se giró lista para golpear hay que se hubiera atrevido a tocarle pero los colores en su rostro desaparecieron mientras que en los de Maura se intensificaban súbitamente.

-¡Jane!... no le estés faltando el respeto a Maura, que sea tu pareja no te da derecho… trátala como la dama que es –. Angela miro molesta a su hija y negó silenciosamente –Te e educado mejor que esto… –. Gruño por lo bajo a la vez que se alejaba dejando a la pareja congelada en su sitio.

Jane se giró lentamente hacia su novia visiblemente confusa –Ósea… solo tengo permitido tomarte de la mano o ¿qué significa?

Maura levanto los hombros sonriendo dudosamente…

xxxxxxxxxx

La hora del almuerzo casi llego a su fin y Maura preparo sus pertenencias que Jane le había llevado desde el auto.

La morocha la abrazo por la cintura y se recargo en su hombro –Maur realmente lo siento… se me fue el tiempo, yo…

La cobriza se dio la vuelta manteniéndose entre sus brazos y coloco sus manos a ambos lados del rostro entristecido de la detective –Jane, está bien. El detective Korsak me llevara de vuelta al recinto y ya está, no es grave… una cita es una cita, amor.

La morocha puso un puchero –Pero yo quería llevarte hasta tu oficina y revisar que nadie se escondiera en tu vestidor.

Soltó con una simpleza que casi rozaba a la inocencia que provoco la risa de su novia que no pudo evitar besarla mientras aun reía –Tu valor me deja estupefacta pero será en otra ocasión.

El móvil de la morocha comenzó a sonar de nuevo ya que momentos atrás había irrumpido entre la conversación de la pareja recordándole que tenía un compromiso. Suspiro silenciándolo con visible molestia para luego mirar a su amada que le sonrió tratando de ocultar no solo su desilusión sino su molestia.

Jane le dio un casto beso y la soltó para luego ir a despedirse de su viejo amigo al que casi amenazo para que llevara a Maura con el máximo cuidado posible. A su espalda, Maura sonreía observándola aunque en su interior la molestia se encontraba a instantes de golpear la mesa más cercana y gritar que ella acompañaría a su amada, por desgracia tenia trabajo pendiente haciendo de esto algo imposible. Apretó los puños y los labios para no decir algo que le dejara ver a su novia su inconformidad al solo pensar con quien estaría más de dos horas.

-Te veo más tarde en tu casa –. Susurro Jane aferrándola entre sus brazos de nuevo dejando en claro que no deseaba marcharse –Mi uniforme esta en tu casa pero luego de la ceremonia me tienes para ti solita.

Maura enseguida sonrió coquetamente y acerco sus labios a los de la morocha hasta que se rozaron –Y yo creo que ya tengo el vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

Jane paso saliva sonriendo –No dudo que me encantara.

No pudieron resistirse más y se besaron por varios instantes aferrándose sin ánimos de alejarse pero sabían que debían hacerlo. Ambas suspiraron y se permitieron un último momento con sus frentes unidas hasta que la morocha se alejó de golpe.

Le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia la puerta del lugar.

-Jane, me saludas a Maddy e invítale a cenar el domingo.

La detective sin girarse levanto su mano como despedida –Ya no voy a terapia con ella, si quieres invitarla tendrás que llamarla.

Maura se quedó simplemente en shock al escuchar a su novia que siguió alejándose, la felicidad y tranquilidad la inundo de tal manera que no pudo evitar dar un salto con sus brazos arriba festejando la despedida de aquella terapeuta coqueta.

Jane escucho el golpe de los tacones y para ella fue inconfundible quien se había movido, se giró preocupada pensando que tal vez la forense había trastabillado o algo pero se la encontró casi en el aire con los brazos arriba y una gran sonrisa que fue rápidamente ocultada por la cobriza en cuanto noto la mirada a la vez que su cuerpo volvía a su postura normal fingiendo que nada había pasado.

La morocha le sonrió a lo que la doctora le envió un beso, siguió su camino y al tocar la puerta susurro para sí misma sin dejar de tener un semblante feliz –Supongo que es feliz por tenerme tan torpe por ella.


	36. Ep 5 Cap 36

_**=Cap 36=**_

Maura se quedó pasmada. El tiempo, los planetas y el mundo en si se detuvieron en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en ella.

La puerta del baño de su habitación se abrió luego de un largo rato donde lo único que le daba pistas sobre lo que ocurría en su interior eran las contiguas quejas de Jane que le ofrecían cierta idea de lo que pasaba pero al verla salir tuvo la certeza. La morocha vestía su uniforme de gala, ese, de pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca que solo le había visto en una ocasión y tal vez por la tristeza que los había rodeado no logro vislumbrar su elegancia, su potente atracción de la que era víctima en aquel momento, se sabía amante de los uniformes pero en ese instante su cabeza simplemente dejo de funcionar. El cabello oscuro sujeto en un sencillo pero atractivo moño alto que no le permitía escapar a ni uno solo de sus rizos enmarcaba su rostro de tersa piel que incitaba a las amorosas caricias. Un maquillaje tenue resaltaba aún más su belleza y que se transformó en magnifica gracias al porte de la que hacía gala conforme caminaba hasta situarse frente al espejo completo de la habitación.

Angela la siguió recargándose en el marco de la puerta dejando escapar un suspiro agotado, como siempre su hija no se la había puesto fácil pero mirando el resultado sonrió satisfecha a la vez que un atisbo de orgullo brillaba en su mirar. Por un momento solo la observo mientras esta hacia lo mismo en el espejo checando que no fuera demasiado para ella, pero la mirada de su madre lentamente la abandono para fijarse en la mujer que veía a su hija como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y sonrió llena de ternura y alegría. Sin decir ni una palabra, abandono la habitación murmurando que también debía terminar de alistarse.

La pareja se quedó sola y mientras Maura simplemente se había quedado estática junto a su vestidor. Su novia la miraba de reojo sintiendo como el aire la abandonaba en un instante mientras la recorría lentamente con su mirar, el hermoso vestido rojo de corte elegante con un sutil escote era arrollador pero su sistema fallo no por el sino por la que lo portaba. Asegurándose en un momento que estaba con la mujer más bella del planeta a la vez que se preguntaba como lo había logrado.

Noto el instante en que la cobriza despertó con cierta sorpresa de su ensoñación saltando levemente a la vez que daba un respingo como silenciosa reprimenda, ella hizo lo propio y se concentró en mirar su reflejo y haciéndose la que no pensaba nada cursi, comenzó a acomodar detalles insignificantes de su blusa hasta levantar su cuello y cerrar el ultimo botón que lo ajusto alrededor de este, luego paso su corbata oscura tras el y con su mirada fija en la tela trato de anudarla aunque sus dedos aun eran demasiado torpes.

Los descalzos pies de Maura se deslizaron lenta y sutilmente, casi dando la imagen de flotar hasta llegar a un lado de la morocha. Con una sonrisa y sus manos extendidas sin presionar con su mirada solicito la autorización a continuar su movimiento, sus ojos aceitunas brillaron demostrando su entusiasmo al ver como la morocha le sonreía con ternura a la vez que sus manos le entregaban la corbata.

En silencio, Jane observo el semblante satisfecho de su amada mientras le acomodaba el cuello y sonrió sin poder evitar que su mano se deslizara por la mejilla de la mujer que dejo de bajar el cuello de su camisa para mirarla con duda sin alejar su agarre.

-¿Rojo?

Maura sonrió –Es una fiesta en tu honor, supuse que lo ideal es que usara algo que te gustara... ¿lo hace?

Susurro lo último mientras se giraba en su eje mirando a la detective con visible coquetería y picares en sus ojos. La morocha no pudo evitar recorrerla con su mirada a la vez que sus manos ansiosas temblaron y sus labios fueron remojados sutilmente.

-Me encanta –. Dio un paso hacia la cobriza colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas a la vez que esta rodeaba su cuello –Mas tu que el vestido en si –. La forense se sonrojo –No sé cómo hare para ponerle atención a la ceremonia contigo a mi lado...

-¿Quieres que use otra cosa?

La morocha negó acercándose a los labios de su amada que se dejó hacer –Aunque estuvieras vestida de vagabunda seguiría ocurriendo.

Maura sonrió y traviesamente mordió levemente el labio inferior de su novia –Parece que tendrá una noche difícil, detective.

-Oh, no tiene idea doctora...

Jane acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios a los de la cobriza, la intensidad se hizo evidente desde el primer instante y aun cuando la fashionista interior de la forense quería bajar el ritmo al final sucumbió a la energía de su amada que la aferraba contra su cuerpo sin importarle las arrugas que esto pudiera ocasionar en las prendas de ambas. Maura trataba de no tocar de mas, ella si estaba consciente de las ropas pero aun así sus manos se deslizaban marcadamente por la espalda, la cintura y el abdomen de la blusa blanca de la detective que juguetonamente amaso un poco uno de los glúteos de su novia que salto entre sus brazos provocando su risa que le contagio.

Un par de golpes las interrumpieron dejándolas congeladas en su agarre y con cierto terror voltearon a ver hacia la puerta rogándole a cualquier deidad que no fuera a ser abierta.

-¡Jane! ¡Maura!... es hora de irnos –. Grito Angela sujetando el pomo tentativamente.

-¡No abras! –. Respondió su hija al instante mirado a su novia que lucía aterrada en especial cuando notaron el aire desordenado de sus ropas que por suerte no llego a los cabellos de ninguna.

-Pero...

-Shhhh... no voy... yo... ocupada... –. Respondió torpemente la morocha a la vez que depositaba múltiples besos juguetones en el cuello y rostro de Maura que trataba de negarse a la vez que reía por lo bajo.

De golpe la puerta se abrió y la pareja detuvo su juego al instante sintiendo como el sonrojo subía y subía pero Angela lo ignoraba por completo –¡Jane Clementine Rizzoli ¿cómo te atreves a decirme "shh"? ¿Y qué es eso de que no vas?!

La detective solo pudo reaccionar a girarse cubriendo a Maura con su cuerpo dándole la espalda a la italiana mayor –¡Ma! –. Grito llena de vergüenza y algo de molestia mientras sentía como su novia escondía su rostro contra su pecho.

Al ver el movimiento de su hija, Angela comprendió que es lo que ocurría y lo que había interrumpido, los colores se le subieron al instante pero no dejo de mirarlas -Oh, lo siento, queridas... bueno... apresúrense. Todos estamos listos y no es cortes llegar tarde.

-Ya se, ma... ¡fuera!

Angela salió de la habitación riendo pícaramente por lo bajo...

Las luces contra su rostro la cegaban dejándole percibir solo flashes desde la decena de periodistas que se apretujaban frente a ella bajo el escenario. Voces de la nada no dejaban de pedirle o casi exigirle una sonrisa pero era incapaz de mostrarla y no a causa de su timidez, las palabras de un discurso que debía cubrirla de honor por el agradecimiento de su ciudad en su lugar la ahogaban en una profunda molestia y hasta vergüenza que era evidente para todo aquel que la conociera como sus múltiples compañeros de recinto que casi esperaban su explosión en cualquier instante.

Rafael le había advertido cuando le confió sus inseguridades de ser amonestada en sus acciones por asuntos internos. Fue el único que tuvo el valor o la ocurrencia de aliviar sus preocupaciones mostrándole lo que los medios informativos habían dicho sobre el caso y que el mismo alcalde de la ciudad había confirmado. Su labor contra Wells había sido caricaturizada como la persecución de un infame delincuente de planes malévolos que no solo aterrorizo a la ciudadanía con asesinatos sino iba agregar el atentado contra un símbolo de ciudad volándolo en pedazos con lo que casi dijeron era una bomba nuclear, ella fue expuesta como una detective de valor incansable casi al nivel de un padre fundador exponiendo su integridad misma para detener al malo malísimo de la historia. Una sarta de estupideces que por el resto de su vida se encontraría en su expediente gracias a las próximas fechas electorales.

Sus puños se apretaron y su mirada avergonzada busco aquel vestido rojo que sabía que le apaciguaría pero no lo encontró, las luces ni siquiera le dejaron ver a los integrantes de las primeras mesas que la observaban con copas de champagne en sus manos mientras su respiración molesta iba en aumento.

Cuando sintió que no podría soportar más, en ese preciso instante hubo un movimiento a su espalda haciéndola girar y frente a sus ojos adoloridos el telón se elevó mostrando un gran grupo de niños que llevaban toda la parte trasera del escenario sobre el que se encontraba de pie. De entre ellos, un pequeño se fue haciendo camino hasta mostrarse a ella.

Jane sintió como el aire le era arrebatado de golpe a la vez que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar peligrosamente al ver al pequeño niño que aun rondaba sus pesadillas.

Jack dio unos pasos más hacia ella sujetando entre sus brazos la placa inmerecida, a su parecer, que la glorificaba pero ni siquiera la miro. Clavo una rodilla en el suelo sin importar su uniforme y le sonrió al pequeño que la miro con alegría hasta lanzarse a sus brazos donde lo siguieron más flashes que ambos ignoraron.

-Hola Jack –. Susurro la detective con su voz entrecortada.

-Hola detective –. El pequeño sonrió aferrándose a ella con firmeza.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos que el mundo admiro con ternura; Jane le acariciaba la espalda una y otra vez en especial desde que noto los leves sollozos del niño.

-No te hirió ¿cierto?

El pequeño negó entre sus brazos –Y-yo sé que a ti... si...

La detective suspiro –Así fue... pero ahora ya estoy mejor.

-¿N-no te duele? –. El tono de Jack se escuchó tenso y verdaderamente preocupado.

-Solo cuando no como dulces –. Respondió Jane con un tono animado tratando de confortar al pequeño que sonrió.

-Entonces yo te conseguiré muchos –. Afirmo Jack soltando el agarre para dejarle ver a la oficial su rostro que suavemente fue limpiado de rastros de lágrimas por las manos de esta.

-Los estaré esperando.

Ambos se sonrieron y se miraron en silencio preparándose para el porvenir; Jack le entrego la placa y volvía a abrazarla depositando un beso en su mejilla, Jane se dejó y con un bufido tuvo que obedecer la indicación de posar junto al pequeño que con poco agrado también forzó su sonrisa.

-Ahí esta, damas y caballeros... la heroína de Boston, la detective Jane Rizzoli –. Exclamo el alcalde señalándola con su mano para luego comenzar a aplaudir seguida por el público general.

Jack hizo que la detective girada a ver a los niños a su espalda –¡Gracias, detective Rizzoli!

Dijeron a la vez sorprendiéndola, su mente puso poca atención a la palabrería política del alcalde que continúo enalteciéndola pero alcanzo a distinguir que esos y muchos más niños había salvado en aquel " _fallido ataque a la inquebrantable ciudad de Boston_ ".

Supuso que así se titularía el diario del día siguiente...

Interminables presentaciones con los altos mandos de la sociedad y del gobierno le impidieron escapar aunque en múltiples ocasiones lo intento. Interminables manos estrecharon sin o con demasiado énfasis la propia que simplemente iba levantada en todas direcciones. Estaba convencida de que todo aquello era un pérdida de tiempo a fin jamás volvería a reunirse con aquellas personas que hipócritamente le sonreían y pretendían tener interés en ella o en sus palabras.

Lo peor de todo es que no había tenido ni un solo instante para ir con su doctorada favorita y al principio eso fue lo peor hasta que se encontró en una posición del salón que sin problemas le permitía observar el lugar donde sus compañeros y familiares permanecían.

Ahí, como una luz en la oscuridad el brillo del vestido la llamaba por inercia y solo ver su perfil sonriente le robo el aire con un golpe rotundo que nublo sus pensamientos pero el aire volvió en un instante, con la misma violencia con la que su pecho empezaba a retumbar y es que su novia no se encontraba sola sino le sonreía aún desconocido lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a hablarle. Apretó los puños casi por inercia pero no se encamino hacia ellos, sabía que no debía dar un espectáculo o peor aún, dejarle entre ver a su amada que no confiaba en ella porque realmente lo hacía pero no era lo mismo con los demás seres del planeta.

Jane respiro profundo y soporto en silencio su suplicio que solo siguió empeorando al pasar el tiempo. Aquellas personas la mayoría eran gente perteneciente a la alta sociedad y aunque usualmente lo olvidaba, aquel día era muy evidente que el lugar de Maura era entre ellos. Una sonrisa elegante alumbraba su rostro mientras con delicado agarre sostenía su copa a la que solo bebía cuando se sentía incomoda o al menos eso dejaba entre ver su mirar que huía de su interlocutor que bien podían cambiar pero la mayoría se encontraban embelesados por la preciosa dama así que permanecían a su lado es más tiempo posible.

Al final, Jane opto por girarse levemente para no encontrarse de frente a la cobriza, huyendo de esta manera de sus conocidos coquetos aunque el perfecta posición para de reojo observar por si era necesaria su intervención. Esta llego cuando uno de estos "caballeros" con demasiado valor se atrevió a posar su mano en la cintura de la doctora que riendo fingidamente se apartó de inmediato retrocediendo un paso lo más sutilmente posible.

La sangre de la morocha en un instante se acumuló en su rostro a la vez que por suerte era al fin dejada sola y sus puños se apretaron mientras su cuerpo giraba listo para dirigirse hacia aquel hombre que no dejaba de tratar una cercanía. Solo pudo dar un par de pasos hacia ellos cuando una mano la aferro del brazo regresándola en un instante.

-No hagas un escándalo, señorita celosa –. Susurro Gabriel sonriéndole a la mujer que gruño por lo bajo.

-Pero…

-Janie... ella es una niña grande y si te necesita, te aseguro que te lo hará saber –. Carol rodeo con sus brazos a la morocha reconfortándola a la vez que evitaba que fuera a golpear a alguien, la soltó para mirarla a la cara y le sonrió –Si es necesario, yo lo sujeto.

Jane inhalo profundamente y aflojo un poco la fuerza de sus puños –Esta bien… debo aprender…

-Exacto –. Gabriel le sonrió palmeándole el hombro –Es tu fiesta y no puedes arruinarla… en especial cuando están discutiendo tu ascenso por ahí…

Jane lo miro sorprendida –¡¿Cómo dices?!

Carol sonrió al ver su sorpresa –Tu expediente tiene bastante en la mira… hasta en nuestros círculos.

Jane asintió con cierta duda, de pronto una mano suavemente recorrió su mentón haciéndola girar hacia un lado y enseguida unos labios bien conocidos se apropiaron de los propios con dulzura. Maura se sujetó con su mano libre a la de su novia que la miro con cierta sorpresa pero solo recibió una sonrisa amorosa como respuesta para luego darle otro beso casto.

-Hola ¿Qué tal se encuentran? –. Saludo la doctora sin soltarse de Jane aun cuando se encontraba saludando con un abrazo a Carol y Gabriel.

Mientras tanto, la detective noto una clase de presión a sus espaldas y al mirar de reojo se dio cuenta de los múltiples susurros y miradas que se encontraban dirigidas hacia ellas; en especial de los caballeros que anteriormente se habían acercado a su novia y que ahora parecían molestos, bueno, algunos parecían estar pensando o imaginando cosas traviesas pero a esos mejor los ignoro. No supo porque pero solo pudo sonreir con orgullo hasta que una idea paso corriendo por su mente haciendo que el pánico la golpeara.

Aprovechando que Carol y Gabriel habían tenido que girarse a saludar a alguien un momento; Jane apretó levemente la mano de la cobriza en cuanto sintió flashes a sus alrededores, quiso soltarse pero la forense se negó mirándola con una sonrisa dulce.

-Maur… si nos fotografían tus padres…

La cobriza suavemente acaricio su mejilla –Jane, yo te amo y a ellos también pero realmente no tienen voz en lo que siento ni podrán cambiarlo si quisieran.

La morocha asintió de acuerdo –Pero no es justo que se enteren por los medios o las comidillas de la gente.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón –. Maura asintió y luego tomo su teléfono donde tecleo un par de ocasiones, al levantar la vista su novia la miraba confundida –Mi madre no alcanzo a llegar al evento pero ya arribo a la ciudad.

-Ah –. Fue lo único que pudo decir Jane mientras sonreía con muy poca energía, el teléfono dio un tono y su color desapareció –Y…¿eso?

La doctora que miraba el móvil sonrió con tranquilidad –Mi madre nos esperaba a almorzar mañana.

-Ok…

Permaneció estática con su mente dando vueltas a toda velocidad sintiendo como el pánico y la ansiedad comenzaban a fluir vertiginosamente, y esto fue más que obvio para su novia que solo rio por lo bajo un momento para luego hacerla que la mirada de nuevo. En un instante todo se detuvo, todo dejo de importar y Jane solo pudo sonreir de la manera más enamorada y tonta, como jamás lo había estado y dejo escapar un suspira inhalando enseguida la esencia suave y elegante de su amada que le sonrió con infinito amor.

-Todo estará bien –. Susurro Maura aferrando con mayor seguridad la mano de la morocha que frunció levemente su ceño.

-Eso espero y realmente, eso es lo que quiero... son tus padres y yo no quisiera que por mi causa te apartaras o los alejaras... se lo imp...

Maura coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su novia, silenciándolos al instante –Y por esto, y muchas cosas más... te amo –. Jane le sonrió aunque con cierta confusión ya que no entendía a lo que se refería y la cobriza sonrió acercándose más a ella –Eres la persona más noble que conozco y sé que harías todo para que yo no sufriera, a pesar de tu propio dolor... pero no lo permitiré en esta ocasión... Jane, sin ti yo solo soy de hielo... un cadáver en movimiento así que defenderé contra quien sea a mi corazón, que eres tú.

Jane no pudo más y sin importarle sus alrededores, tomo a la cobriza por la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo para luego besarla profundamente tratando de demostrar todo aquello que sentía y que Maura le retornaba con la misma intensidad. Aun cuando el aire se acabó y sus labios tuvieron que apartarse, sus miradas y frentes permanecieron unidas mientras sonrisas brillantes alumbraban sus rostros.

-Detective Rizzoli, lamento interrumpir.

La pareja dio un salto en cuanto notaron la presencia del desconocido y confusas se soltaron para mirar al hombre de edad que las observaba con un semblante serio pero afable. Tras este se hallaban Carol y Gabriel que rieron por lo bajo al notar el sonrojo de la pareja que solo pudo sonreir como respuesta.

Gabriel dio un paso al frente –Jane... Maura... permítanme presentarles al señor William Bell, mi jefe y de toda la oficina del FBI en Boston.

De inmediato, Jane dio un leve salto colocándose en posición de firmes para luego extender su mano hacia el hombre con la mayor solemnidad de la que era un capaz –Un placer, señor.

-Lo mismo digo –. El hombre estrecho su mano con seriedad para luego tomar con mayor delicadeza la de la forense –Y también a usted, señorita Isles.

Maura sonrió con elegancia aunque su cerebro ya formaba rápidas hipótesis sobre el porqué del acercamiento del hombre –Igualmente, señor Bell.

El hombre sonrió mirando a la pareja y supuso de inmediato que no se iban a alejar así que ni trato que ocurriera –Es bueno ponerle voz y pensamientos a un expediente tan extraordinario como el suyo, detective.

-Gracias pero realmente solo soy una policía más que hace su trabajo –. Afirmo Jane mirando a su alrededor –Nada de esa tontería de superheroína.

El hombre dejo escapar una carcajada –Ya me imaginaba que no le gustaría tanto circo pero así es la política... ya lo aprenderá ahora que está en boca de todos.

-Espero que no –. Susurro suspirando la morocha.

El hombre sonrió mirándola fijamente –Si me disculpan mi franqueza, iré directo al grano... no vine a este evento por las luces y la gente, vine por usted detective –. Jane centro toda su atención en él y sus palabras aunque se había sorprendido un poco por ellas mientras a su lado, Maura enseguida sintió temor al ver como su hipótesis se volvía realidad –Jane, si me permite llamarla así, la quiero... la quiero en mi agencia...

Jane se quedó estática –¿P-perdón?

-Le estoy ofreciendo trabajo, detective –. El hombre sonrió con satisfacción –Su expediente es espectacular por más que trate de cubrirlo con modestia y eso que aún es bastante joven... vine aquí a ofrecerle mayores retos, si está dispuesta a aceptarlos. Claro.

Un sentimiento de orgullo floreció en la detective en un instante a la vez que cierta tristeza en la forense que permanecía firmemente sujeta a ella...

* * *

Feliz año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor y espero que ustedes también me deseen algo mas que tomatazos xD


	37. Ep 6 Cap 37

Angela miro a las chicas por el retrovisor y su ceño se frunció levemente pero guardo silencio.

El retorno a casa estaba siendo bastante incómodo para Frankie y su madre. Desconocían completamente lo que ocurría con la pareja que horas antes se habían encontrado sonrientes y felices casi luminosas al mostrar su amor al mundo pero algo había cambiado abruptamente. Maura y Jane que iban en el asiento trasero no se miraban con dulzura, no había risillas cómplices o susurros que acarrearan las mismas, solo silencio. El espacio del asiento ocupado por el aire entre ellas era más que evidente y cada una miraba por su ventanilla sumidas en sus pensamientos aunque el agarre entre sus manos se mantenía firmemente sujeto por ambas mientras se turnaban para cada tanto mirar a la otra, temerosas de lo que esta se guardaba.

-Bueno, llegamos.

Soltó Frankie fingiendo una sonrisa relajada al girarse sobresaltando a la pareja que no había notado su arribo al hogar de la forense.

-Que bien, estos zapatos nuevos me están matando –. Dijo Angela abriendo su puerta para salir aunque antes se tomó un instante para empujar a su hijo para que la imitara.

Este solo dejo escapar un leve sonido de asentimiento antes de casi correr fuera. Cuando Jane lo vio hacerlo volteo hacia su novia y le detuvo la mano que ya sujetaba la manija.

Le sonrió con dulzura al captar su mirada –Permíteme...

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo del auto al que le dio la vuelta para abrirle la portezuela a la forense que no pudo evitar sonreírle encantada por el detalle aunque al instante su corazón se estrujo un poco al cruzar de nuevo por su mente la realidad.

La morocha ignoraba lo que pasaba o al menos fingía hacerlo; con una sonrisa tomo delicadamente la mano de Maura y la ayudo a bajar para luego comenzar su andar hacia el hogar de esta.

-Pues... no fue tan malo como imagine.

Maura sonrió –Pero si era evidente cuanto querías huir al estar en el escenario.

Jane hizo una mueca –Estúpido alcalde, ahora no dejaran de molestarme en la estación con su tontería de bati chica –. Farfullo molesta.

La forense rio –Técnicamente no te llamo de esa forma.

-Lo sé, pero yo misma comienzo a imaginar los apodos... bati chica me gustaría –. Afirmo la detective con una sonrisa casi infantil que volvió a robar unas cuantas risas de su amada pero no tantas como lo deseaba.

Maura guardo silencio un momento pero luego sonrió –Su capa es muy elegante y fácil de combinar con otros vestuarios.

Jane sonrió y volteo a verla encantada de ver como Maura también lo hacía por su ocurrencia pero ninguna dijo nada más.

Entraron a la casa donde Frankie se encontraba tirado en el sofá ya sin la casaca del uniforme o la corbata, suspirando agotado por las pocas entrevistas en las que tuvo que participar como hermano en el cuerpo de la heroína. Angela por su parte, se encontraba en la cocina y no porque tuviera hambre, solo pensó en poner agua hervir para un futuro té que tal vez relajara las cosas entre la pareja pero al verlas entrar se alejó del lugar tomando sus pertenencias que descansaban sobre la barra.

-Bueno niñas, yo me retiro a descansar –. Se acercó y abrazo a Maura dándole un silencio consuelo que la mujer agradeció sin palabras aferrándose a la italiana –Hablen... todo se puede arreglar hablando –. Maura asintió cerrando los ojos con firmeza para evitar derramar alguna lágrima. Se alejaron lentamente y la italiana acaricio con dulzura la mejilla de la forense mientras se cercioraba en silencio que no requería ayuda pero esta le sonrió tratando de mostrar que todo estaba bien.

La mujer asintió para luego acercarse a su hija que se hallaba conversando, o mejor dicho molestando a su hermano que se había puesto de pie en cuanto escucho la despedida de su madre que sin que Jane lo esperada la sujeto entre sus brazos –Siempre odiare esta profesión que elegiste... pero también, siempre estaré orgullosa de todo lo que haces por ayudar a los demás... solo no olvides también pensar en ti, cariño.

-Lo hare, má –. Susurro la morocha dejándose mimar un poco por su madre pero luego la dejo ir.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron de los Rizzoli con una sonrisa que se desplomo en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Por unos momentos permanecieron inmóviles solo observando la madera pero de la nada, Maura se dirigió hacia la cocina sonriendo al ver el agua que comenzaba a burbujear mientras Jane se desprendía de la casaca que dejo en el mismo sitio en la que había descansado la de su hermano, cerca de la puerta principal, y a ella la siguió su corbata a la que miro acariciando la tela recordando como hace apenas unas horas todo era maravilloso.

-¿Té? –. Pregunto la cobriza en un susurro.

-Gracias pero prefiero una cerveza –. Jane se giró y camino hacia la nevera –No pude beber nada por culpa de esos fotógrafos –. Hizo un gracioso mohín que le arrebato una sonrisa a su novia que también se dirigía al electrodoméstico –Déjalo, yo la tomo...

-Yo quiero dártela –. Refuto Maura.

Topándose frente a la puerta del aparato, a la que la forense se apresuró a tomar pero la detective sin agresión pero si con firmeza la empujo para que se volviera a cerrar a la vez que arrinconaba a su novia contra esta.

-Ok, no puedo más... ¿Qué pasa?

Maura le rehuyó a su mirada –No pasa nada.

Trato de huir pero su novia suavemente la sujeto por las caderas deteniendo sus movimientos –Vamos, Maur... estas distante... muy lejana desde que el sr. FBI hablo con nosotras. Así que algo pasa, suéltalo.

-" _Soltarlo_ " es un verbo mal aplicado ya que a lo que...

El discurso fue cortado por los labios de Jane que dulcemente cubrieron los de la cobriza que no tuvo fuerzas para apartarlos. De hecho, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su novia acercándola más mientras se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas; la detective solo se dejó mientras sus brazos hacían lo propio y su boca saboreaba el temor de su pareja.

Al separarse, Maura oculto su rostro en el hombro de la morocha sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre aunque esta no lo pidió. Jane suspiro abrazándola por los hombros y beso delicadamente su coronilla.

-Ves cómo pasa algo... doctora le ruego me diga que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

La forense cerro sus ojos con fuerza impidiendo que sus lágrimas tocaran la blusa de su novia –Solo... solo me hago a la idea.

Jane hizo un gesto confuso –¿A la idea?... ¿qué idea?

-Que vas a irte a Washington –. Afirmo Maura apartándose de su novia para mirarla directamente con una sonrisa llena de orgullo pero con un deje de tristeza.

La detective no pudo evitarlo y rio por lo bajo negando silenciosamente pero al notar la mirada seria de su novia se detuvo para acariciarle la mejilla con una sonrisa –Yo pensaba que te habías dado cuenta de que no... pues, digamos que... no pertenezco a tu círculo social...

Maura levanto su ceja levemente sin comprender –Siempre he sido consciente de ello.

La morocha por un momento se debatió entre tomar eso como una ofensa pero mejor lo dejo de lado y negó –No hablo exactamente sobre eso sino que... pues... yo no puedo darte lo mismo que ese hombre "mano larga" al que pensé en romperlo los dientes.

Maura sonrió y se abrazó más al cuerpo de la morocha –Me pregunto ¿cómo te contuviste?

-Oh, de primera instancia iba a hacerlo pero luego me detuve...

-¿Porque? –. Cuestiono la cobriza con incredulidad.

Jane bufo con molestia –Bueno ya, Gab y Carol me detuvieron.

Maura asintió sonriendo –Eso tiene más sentido...

-¡Ey!

-... pero dejando eso de lado. Jane, yo te amo por quien eres no por lo que tengas en tu cuenta de banco –. Susurro la cobriza antes de besar con dulzura a su novia que lo disfruto cada instante que duro.

-Qué bueno, porque ahí no hay mucho que digamos –. Ambas rieron un poco permaneciendo con sus frentes unidas hasta que el silencio volvió –Entonces, volviendo al tema solo diré que te olvides de esa idea... elimínala porque no pasara.

La voz segura y firme de la detective dejo entrever que esa era su decisión y que ya se encontraba más que tomada pero Maura de inmediato salto alejándose por completo de su novia –Pero ¡¿porque?!

-Porque no quiero... no pienso hacerlo –. Aseguro Jane –No está en mis planes próximos así que no y ya está. Problema olvidado.

-Jane vi cómo se iluminaba tu rostro.

La morocha suspiro y sonrió acariciando la mano de Maura que lentamente sujeto –Es cierto pero mi cara se ilumina millones de veces más con solo mirarte... simplemente no hay comparación y jamás podrá haberla. Para mí, eso es lo importante.

Maura sentía su corazón latir acelerado y tenía unas tremendas ganas de saltar sobre la morocha que de alguna forma se las había arreglado para enamorarla un poco más en un instante pero su mente se negó a hacerlo, la culpa comenzaba a nacer en su interior y no sabía cómo hacerle frente sin sufrir aunque al parecer no existía manera.

Por el momento lo dejo de lado, tal vez sus labios no habían reclamado los de la morocha pero los de esta si lo habían hecho. Y ahí atrapada contra la nevera siendo seducida por los labios y manos de su amada, no existía forma alguna de que pudiera pensar coherentemente.

xxxxxxxxxx

La luz del sol apenas se encontraba cambiando los tonos del cielo cuando Jane ya se encontraba en la calle vistiendo ropas deportivas, corriendo con la mente perdida y no exactamente a causa de las pocas horas de sueño.

Sus labios y manos habían jugueteado por la piel de su amada durante un largo rato después de la gala, aun cuando ambas deseaban dar un paso más ninguna se lo permitió aun cuando sus ropas eran barreras casi desaparecidas para cuando detuvieron sus besos. Luego de algunas risas y abrazos controlados hasta que sus mentes y cuerpos se calmaron lo suficiente, la morocha volvió a la antigua casa de Dean. Aun cuando trato de dormir más de un par de horas, su mente se negó a tranquilizarse y el final es más que evidente.

La brisa fresca de la madrugada coloraba sus mejillas pero no le importo aun cuando le daban cierto dolor pero este era casi desapercibido en comparación con el de su hombro que se negaba al zarandeo pero se lo aguantaba porque al final ni eso importaba tanto como lo que rondaba su mente que era lo mismo desde la noche, la próxima reunión con Constance Isles.

Hace mucho que la había conocido. No era una mala mujer pero en su mente no dejaba de rondar su nivel social y como esta era consciente de lo que ella con llevaba, como si fuera de la aristocracia del siglo XIX; con lo cual no solo su comportamiento y aspecto seria observado detenidamente en cuanto cruzara por el umbral de la casa o mansión, no estaba segura de cual era pero tenía cierta idea de que lo más seguro es que se tratara de la segunda, todo esto aumentaría hasta niveles insospechados en cuanto le fuera contado la relación que sostenía con su única y adorada hija. Casi podía sentir en su pecho las dagas que sus ojos lanzarían al saberlo y no quería ni imaginar su opinión de ello.

Así que su gran problema, a lo que le había dado vueltas en su cabeza sin parar durante toda la noche era a que posición tomaría. Con una sonrisa en su rostro supuso lo que Maura diría en cuanto su madre se tratara de oponer a la relación pero desdibujando la ternura en su mirada se preguntó si se atrevería a interponerse entre madre e hija. Amaba a su forense pero… ¿tendría el valor de quitarle a su familia?

En el fondo, sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta aun cuando su corazón se revolcara de solo pensar que tuviera que hacerlo…

xxxxxxxxxx

El sudor frio se deslizaba por su nuca mientras su pie tamborileaba contra el suelo del auto ecológico, su mirada no dejaba de reflejarse en el espejo lateral de su puerta revisando con suma atención que su cabello aun no hubiera perdido el control y que su tenue maquillaje estuviera perfecto mientras su mano derecha sobaba incesantemente la cicatriz en la palma de la izquierda.

En silencio; Jane observo las casas que desfilaban por su ventanilla, tensándose un poco más al darse cuenta de que su destino se encontraba muy próximo según se lo iban diciendo las propiedades de tamaños enormes como el de institutos o al menos cinco veces el hogar Rizzoli.

Maura la observaba en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreir levemente al ver la seriedad con la que su novia se tomaba el encuentro; su ansiedad era más que evidente ya que todo su cuerpo lo gritaba pareciéndole una niña pequeña que había sido llamada al despacho del profesor. No le gustaba para nada y con suavidad le tomo la mano que con cuidado llevo hasta sus labios para depositarle un beso justo sobre su cicatriz.

-Todo estará bien –. Dijo la doctora volteando un instante.

-Me alegro que al menos alguien lo crea –. Susurro Jane mostrando una extraña mueca en lugar de una sonrisa.

Maura rio por lo bajo –Mi madre es una mujer moderna y lo comprenderá... y aunque le cueste, hare que lo haga.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –. Suspiro la morocha.

La doctora rio de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza –Parece que pensamos lo mismo –. Jane la miro sin comprender –Cuando se lo íbamos a decir a tu madre, yo pensaba las mismas cosas...

Su novia sonrió –Viva la uni mente.

Al fin, ambas rieron abiertamente dejando escapar su tensión en sus carcajadas hasta que el auto se detuvo en el mismo instante que sus voces.

-Bueno, henos aquí.

Jane se fijó en la enorme mansión que frente a sus ojos se alzaba con imponencia y el ánimo se le esfumo mientras Maura hablaba por intercomunicador de seguridad que de inmediato le dio paso haciendo a un lado la gran reja de metal finamente diseñado. Los jardines verdes que rodeaban la casa eran dignos de fotografía y las flores coloridas reunidas en ciertos puntos le daban un toque distinguido por alguna razón junto a los pocos pero enormes arboles casi empujados a los costados para que no irrumpieran en la imagen de la casa. Sin duda, todo un hogar de alto estatus.

El auto volvió a detenerse sobre la gravilla que crujía bajo sus ruedas, esta vez de manera definitiva como fue evidente en cuanto el motor guardo silencio. Maura desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad para luego girarse un poco hacia su morocha que continuaba con los ojos bien abiertos clavados en el edificio, el sonido de su propio cinturón fue lo que la llamo de vuelta a su doctora a la que encontró a su lado sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Esto no es un error ¿cierto? –. Soltó Jane sin pensar pero al notar como la cobriza se tensaba entristeciéndose la sujeto de la mano –Maur, no me refiero a nosotras... nosotras nunca seremos un error, al menos para mí.

-Para mí tampoco –. La doctora coloco su otra mano sobre la mejilla de su novia atrayéndola hacia ella sin que hubiera ninguna negación presente por la otra parte –Y es mi madre, no puede haber error en tratar de incluirla en mi vida como ella lo pidió... –. Suspiro bajando la mirada –También tengo miedo y mucho, pero soy tan feliz a tu lado que quiero compartirlo con el mundo y ella es fundamental en mi mundo.

Jane sonrió notando a la pequeña interior de su amada hablando y tomo aire armándose de valor –Y tú lo eres para el mío, y si esto es importante para ti con eso me basta para saber que no es un error. Vamos allá y deja que el encanto Rizzoli se ocupe de todo, veras como a tu madre le fascino.

Le dio un rápido beso a la cobriza y se dispuso a bajar antes de que su valor de emergencia se evaporada pero fue detenida por la forense que la miro con intensidad.

-¿Qué?

-Dime que no me dejaras, pase lo que pase.

Jane la miro con amor –Maur, ya probamos que ni las balas podrán alejarme de ti así que no creo que exista algo más fuerte que ello.

La cobriza sonrió estremeciéndose al recordar aquel terrible momento y todos los que siguieron pero aun así asintió alejándolos de su mente –Aun así, promételo.

-Lo prometo, mi amor –. Unieron sus labios en un tierno y suave beso que duro algunos instantes, al alejarse sin despegar sus miradas sonrieron –De todos modos, no creo poder vivir sin ti.

-Eres el oxígeno de mi corazón, así que me pasa lo mismo...

xxxxxxxxxx

Las puertas ante ellas fueron abiertas por un hombre mayor de traje impoluto, su semblante serio y firme casi idéntico al de un guardia ingles se ilumino visiblemente al ver a la cobriza que sonrió abiertamente. Soltó la mano de su amada que por un momento dejo de ver el fastuoso interior para ser testigo del evidente cariño de Maura hacia el hombre que trato de permanecer serio pero le fue imposible en cuanto la mujer se lanzó a sus brazos, su mirada y movimientos corporales se transformaron en un instante para dar paso a un afectuoso hombre con tintes paternales incluyendo el momento en que se fijó en la morocha a la que observo con ferocidad haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás sorprendida. Todo sin que la cobriza se diera cuenta ya que aun permanecía entre sus brazos.

-Tío Albert, cuanto tiempo –. Susurro la mujer cerrando los ojos permitiendo que sus recuerdos infantiles se asomaran mostrándole al único que siempre había estado a su lado procurándola y queriéndola como propia.

-Mi querida niña, me temo que demasiados... mi corazón brinca de felicidad al verla bien, tan feliz.

El abrazo se fue aflojando hasta desaparecer volviendo ambos a las formas correctas. Maura sonrió abiertamente y de inmediato miro a su espalda donde Jane permanecía alejada observando hacia cualquier lado menos al hombre amenazante pero de golpe fue sujetada por la mano que la jalo introduciéndola en la casa.

-Soy feliz, tío. Ella es Jane Rizzoli... mi... –. La morocha observo como su novia se sonrojaba poniéndose nerviosa de golpe frente al hombre al notarlo miro peor a la pobre detective que quiso desaparecer –Mi novia... es mi novia.

El hombre asintió lentamente mirando de arriba a abajo a Jane que deseo tener su arma con todas sus fuerzas –Ya veo... ya veo... –. La observo unos segundos más pero noto la expectativa en los ojos de la cobriza y sonrió levemente –Me alegro mucho por ti, pequeña. Espero que sean muy felices por un tiempo infinito.

-Gracias, tío Albert –. Soltó anime Maura, ignorando como Jane asentía sin parar al entender la silenciosa indirecta.

-Pasen, la señora no debe tardar en bajar... está muy emocionada por verte, hija.

Maura sonrió y camino junto al hombre conversando del estado de salud de este, sin soltar en ningún momento a Jane a la que casi arrastraba mientras observaba maravillada el hermoso y amplio vestíbulo.

Las escaleras se encontraban frente a ellas, eran levemente curvas y parecían ser de mármol blanco que casi resplandecía al toque de la luz. Por ellas descendió Constance Isles sonriendo con real alegría y animo que su velocidad hacia evidente, su hija no la había visto pero Jane la observo a cada paso que esta dio notando su traje hecho a la medida ligero y fresco, o al menos eso le pareció junto el pensamiento de que sin duda era caro para ser algo solo de uso hogareño pero supuso que era lo normal en ellas. Era como si hubiera salido de una sesión fotográfica y sonrió recordando como antes le parecía que lo mismo ocurría con la forense.

-Maura, querida –. Dijo Constance al encontrarse a un par de escalones del suelo.

Enseguida Maura volteo a verla sonriendo, soltó la mano de Jane que no se quejó solo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro como la cobriza se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre con cierta efusividad controlada que fue bien aceptada por la mayor que la aferro sonriendo con cariño.

-Buen día, madre.

-Bienvenida a tu hogar –. Susurro su madre y así como el abrazo llego se terminó aunque las mujeres aún se sujetaban de las manos mientras sus miradas escaneaban a la otra cerciorándose que todo estuviera bien. Constance de inmediato sintió y vio feliz energía en el semblante de su hija que casi lo gritaba, entonces fue que se fijó en Jane que se había mantenido un par de pasos alejada para darles intimidad –Jane es un placer verte de pie y tan bien recuperada. Bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

Jane se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho que se dirigían a ella pero no lo demostró y sonrió tan relajada como podía –Gracias, sra Isles. Tiene una casa esplendida.

La mujer sonrió complacida y soltó a su hija para darle un abrazo a la morocha que se sorprendió un poco –Constance, querida. Dime Constance y gracias, es un trabajo en proceso.

-Ah... –. Dejo escapar Jane y al ser soltada miro a su alrededor preguntándose como aquello podía ser aún mejor.

-Vamos al jardín, el día es precioso y podremos disfrutarlo junto al almuerzo –. Constance volteo a ver a su mayordomo que de inmediato le hizo una leve reverencia antes de girarse para ir a verificar que todo se encontrara en orden pero se tomó un momento para dirigirle una mirada agresiva a la morocha que salto sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre? –. Susurro Maura tomándola de la mano notando la palidez en el rostro de su amada que solo le sonrió forzadamente.

-Nada, nada. Todo bien.

-Síganme...

Obedecieron a las indicaciones de la matriarca y caminaron a su lado. Su agarre de manos en ningún momento se apartó aunque parecía mas que Maura se aseguraba que su amiga llegara a su destino ya que se encontraba distraída mirando a su alrededor caminando como si estuviera en formación, por alguna razón temía romper algo y su novia lo noto teniendo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. Constance las observaba en silencio con una leve ceja levantada.

En cuanto salieron al exterior, Jane no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación admirada al ver los jardines traseros que simplemente eran maravillosos con flores por doquier a diferencia del frente. Brillantes colores casi opacaban el césped pero este tenía un verde tan intenso que simplemente era imposible no verlo, los arboles enormes rodeaban el entorno y en el centro un par de árboles de sakura rodeados por un riachuelo artificial finalizaban la obra.

-No me diga que esto tan bien es un trabajo en proceso, porque no veo como puede ser más hermoso –. Susurro Jane olvidando las formas y de inmediato las risas de las mujeres Isles la hicieron caer en cuenta.

Constance negó sonriendo –No, Jane. No lo es –. La morocho asintió avergonzada –Tomen asiento, por favor.

Y al apenas hacerlo, frente a ellas comenzaron a desfilar varios platillos que lucían deliciosos aunque algunos le eran desconocidos a la detective que guardo silencio mientras las mujeres Isles discutían un poco sobre si aquello era demasiado para un almuerzo siendo al final. Constance la vencedora, simplemente su hija no pudo negarse a que le dijera que nada era mucho para su hija.

xxxxxxxxxx

La comida desapareció poco a poco mientras conversaciones afables y banales por igual transcurrían pero el tiempo fue llegando, y fue más que evidente.

Constance le dio un pequeño trago a su taza de té con su mirada fija en la morocha que le sonreía a su novia que trataba de darle un trozo de kiwi –Dime, Jane –. De inmediato el juego se detuvo y esta volteo hacia la matriarca que le sonreía con cierta sequedad –¿Qué tal tu recuperación?

Jane se aclaró la garganta y sonrió –Lenta pero no puedo quejarme.

-¿Volverás al servicio?

-Aun... aun no sé si me será posible –. Respondió la detective con desánimo y de inmediato su mano fue tomada por Maura que le sonrió tratando de animarla.

Constance asintió –Me apena escucharlo, eres una gran policía según me han dicho conocidos en los mandos y por supuesto mi hija.

-Gracias, solo hago mi trabajo.

Maura observo en silencio a su madre y de golpe se tensó. Constance sonrío levemente –No creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte, tengo entendido que te opero Anne O´Neal... su familia y la nuestra hace mucho que son amigos y socios en materia médica, ella es una gran cirujana con estudios en el Alemania, si mal no recuerdo. Por su gran y fuerte amistad con Maura, sin duda se esforzó al máximo contigo.

Jane apretó la quijada asintiendo y cuando al fin pudo forzó una sonrisa lo más amable posible –Supongo que lo hizo –. Maura estaba a punto de replicarle a su madre pero el apretón que su novia le dio la silencio –Aunque me gustaría pensar que ella hizo su trabajo al máximo por la simple razón de que es su labor.

Constance rio asintiendo –Por supuesto –. Observo a la pareja un instante –¿Cuándo partirás a Washington? Tengo entendido que tus esfuerzos han dado frutos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Maura de tensarse mientras en Jane nacía una silenciosa duda que ignoro y solo sonrío –No aceptare el trabajo.

-¿Porque? Es una gran oportunidad de ascenso –. Dijo la sra. Isles manteniendo su mirada en la morocha que respiro profundamente manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Lo es... pero para mí hay cosas más importantes que el subir rangos y esas cosas.

-¿Falta de ambición o miedo al fracaso? No lo esperaba de ti, Jane.

-¡Madre! –. Soltó Maura con enojo a punto de ponerse de pie pero el agarre de la detective la detuvo.

-Está bien, Maur –. Susurro esta mirándola y le guiño el ojo sonriendo dejándole ver que estaba bien, que lo soportaba mientras su mente forma una idea que le hacía comprender el porqué de las palabras de la dama pero lo dejo de lado girando su rostro para encarar a Constance que lucía un aire imponente que trataba de atemorizarla pero se negó a sucumbir –Ninguna... simplemente mis ambiciones son más hacia el corazón, no hacia mi billetera o rango.

-¿Segura que no tu billetera?

-¡Basta! –. Maura golpeo la mesa con su mano libre mientras sus ojos cargados de enojo se concentraban en su madre que ni se inmuto –Pero ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Madre. Estas siendo muy ofensiva con Jane y eso es algo que no te permitiré...

Jane sonrío mirando a la sra. Isles que hacía lo mismo –Yo te digo que pasa, Maur... es simple, tu madre ya sabe lo nuestro ¿cierto? Sra. Isles.

-Constance, por favor –. La mujer le dio un sorbo a su té permitiéndose un instante para analizar la confusión en su hija que lo dejo de lado para encararla con firmeza.

-¿Es eso cierto? –. Cuestiono Maura y su madre asintió como si nada –Pero ¿cómo?... Olvídalo, no importa. Pues es verdad madre, amo a Jane y quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida. Tu aceptación completaría mi alegría pero debo serte sincera y aun sin ella no dejare de amarla, no me apartaría de su lado aunque tú lo pidieras... no sabría vivir sin su amor.

Lo último lo dijo mirando a Jane que le sonrío abiertamente mostrándole en su mirar que pensaba lo mismo y sin importarle la presencia de la sra. Isles beso su mano con devoción.

-Ya veo –. Susurro Constance rompiendo su momentánea burbuja. Se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a la mesa para abrazar a su hija que se dejó hacer con cierta confusión en su mente –Verte feliz, me hace feliz.

Los ojos de Maura brillaron por las lágrimas que a toda costa trato de evitar que cayeran, lográndolo casi con completo éxito. Jane se puso de pie al ver como Constance se situaba ante ella.

-Sé que siempre la cuidas y la cuidaras bien pero no está de más pedirlo –. La mujer rodeo entre sus brazos a la detective que sorprendida se dejó hacer –Amala tanto como puedas, solo eso te pido.

-Lo hare y no porque lo pida sino porque no puedo evitarlo –. Susurro Jane sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Bueno… –. Constance soltó a la morocha –Esto merece un delicioso postre de festejo.

Maura sonrío asintiendo mientras su madre miraba al mayordomo para darle la silenciosa indicación. Este desapareció para regresar en un instante cargando una torre de pastelillos que hicieron brillar los ojos de la cobriza que los recordaba como sus predilectos y que solo le permitían comer en su cumpleaños o vacaciones fuera del internado que en ocasiones no abundaban.

-¿Cómo lo supo? Constance –. Pregunto Jane con curiosidad hasta que dio un salto alarmada –¡¿Mi madre se lo conto?!

La mujer no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada –No, no me lo dijo Angela y mira que hemos hablado mucho últimamente –. La pareja la miro sorprendida pero esta solo les sonrío de nueva cuenta dejando eso de lado –Jane, querida. Tengo amigos en toda clase de posiciones y eso incluye a algunos editores de periódicos importantes.

-Le avisaron –. Susurro la morocha.

-Así es –. Constance tomo un pastelillo –Mañana saldrán en múltiples diarios nacionales, como noticia por tu premiación y en la sección de sociales donde se dará a conocer su relación. Se ven bien en las fotos.

Jane se sonrojo de sobremanera al recordar aquella donde se habían besado sin tapujos y lo mismo le ocurrió a Maura que dejo de comer cerrando su boca con firmeza mientras el tono de su rostro casi igualaba su cabello y de alguna manera esto aumentaba al escuchar las risas de su madre.

xxxxxxxxxx

La hora de la despedida llego y Constance acompaño a la pareja hasta la puerta con una sonrisa.

-... mañana debo partir a Paris para terminar de arreglar mi próxima exhibición.

-Que tenga un buen viaje y gracias por su hospitalidad –. Se despido Jane para luego alejarse y darles algo de intimidad.

Maura se lanzó a los brazos de su madre que la recibió aferrándose a ella con amor y dulzura –¿Realmente no estás en contra?

-No –. Constance sonrío con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento -Quiero que seas feliz y veo que con ella lo eres... eso es lo más importante en el mundo para mí.

Maura sonrío aferrándola con un poco más de fuerza –Gracias...

-A ti por incluirme en tu felicidad –. Constance sonrío realmente feliz de ya no ser un fantasma lejano en la vida de su hija.

-¿Volverás pronto?

El corazón de Constance se estrujo un poco al recordar como de pequeña su hija con lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente le hacia la misma pregunta cada que debía partir por negocios –Lo hare.

Pero en esta ocasión no hubo lágrimas sino todo lo contrario; beso las mejillas de su hija y la dejo partir casi corriendo hasta Jane que la aguardaba con una sonrisa recargada en el auto. Y sonrío mirándolas pelear por quien conduciría, y no pudo ser más feliz al verlas.

* * *

 ** _Hola_**

 ** _¿Les gusto? Espero que si y sí no, pues déjenme un comentario diciéndome en que me equivoque. Una disculpa por lo exageradamente largo que salio... y eso que falto algo mas que tendrá que quedarse para luego. Ni modo._**

 ** _Saludos_**


	38. Ep 7 Cap 38

_**Cap 38**_

-¿Me dejas secuestrarte de tu vida un rato? –. Soltó Jane con simpleza.

Maura que iba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto, volteo a verla confundida por sus palabras pero cuando la morocha volteo hacia ella un instante sonriendo abiertamente, supo que hablaba enserio. No sabía lo que quería decir; la miro atentamente dejándose cautivar por la imagen de su novia que conducía el auto con velocidad responsable pero lo más alta que le permitía la cobriza, su cabello ondeaba al viento con rebeldía mientras el sol iluminaba su rostro alegre y sus labios mantenían una sonrisa perpetua. Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la forense seguido por una sonrisa tonta, sabiendo perfectamente que no le importaba el mundo mientras estuviera a su lado.

-Llévame... –. Susurro casi inaudiblemente pero su tenue voz alcanzo a la detective que le dio un rápido vistazo para luego acelerar un poco más –Pero baja la velocidad, no se permite tal en esta zona.

Jane dejo escapar una carcajada –Esta bien, doctora. No te enojes...

xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando el auto se detuvo en aquella zona que disfrutaba de la ausencia de personas; Maura desde el interior de este miraba a su alrededor sin comprender donde se encontraban y con cierta duda volteo hacia Jane que bajo con tranquilidad, le dio la vuelta al vehículo y le abrió la puerta ayudándola a bajar.

La cobriza así lo hizo mirándola con evidente curiosidad que no aguanto demasiado –Jane... ¿dónde estamos?

La detective le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para abrir los brazos hacia la que parecía una pequeña pirámide de cajones de carga marítima –Bienvenida al escondite de Dean.

Maura sonrió y entonces se fijó mejor en como había ventanas en los cajones de la base, asintió dando algunos pasos hacia la edificación –Excelente mimetización con el entorno... los alrededores son fáciles de proteger y supongo que esta fortificado ¿no?

Jane asintió tomándola de la mano para guiarla hacia el sitio –Según me dijo las paredes son de concreto y tienen una placa de metal de 8 centímetros de grosor en su interior... lo diseño en sus tiempos de caza de carteles y mafias.

-Es estupendo aunque tengo la curiosidad sobre su sistema de enfriamiento, está situado en un lugar donde a eso de las 4 la tarde el sol debe golpearlo directamente convirtiéndolo en un horno con tanto aluminio cubriéndolo –. Soltó la doctora concentrada en sus hipótesis.

Jane rió por lo bajo, sabía que el lugar le encantaría a su novia –Tiene un sistema de la más alta tecnología para enfriamiento que se mantiene gracias a esa energía solar que comentas...

-Buen uso de la altura... sus paneles solares deben gozar de un posicionamiento más que favorable.

-Lo hacen, doctora.

La detective mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una caja de fusibles donde coloco su mano bajo la atenta mirada de la cobriza que enseguida comprendió que se trataba de un lector de huellas, luego la morocha tuvo que susurrar una palabra mágica para que al fin la puerta fuera descubierta luego de que una capa de metal se deslizara hacia arriba como si se tratara de una nave espacial de la televisión.

-Magnifico –. Dijo Maura sonriendo animadamente.

-Sabía que te gustaría pero anda, pasa –. Tuvo que señalar la morocha luego de abrir una puerta con llaves como si se tratara de una casa normal ya que la doctora se hallaba centrada en admirar la tecnología del sitio, cuando la voz de su novia le llego solo pudo reír mirándola con cierta vergüenza mientras cruzaba el umbral. Jane negó sonriendo –Anda, ve a dar una vuelta...

La forense dio un salto animada y le dio un beso antes de salir corriendo por el lugar como una niña en un parque de diversiones. La morocha suspiro negando al verla pero sonreía sin poder evitarlo hasta el punto en que sus mejillas le dolieron un poco...

Después de recorrer el lugar por completo, Maura abrió una de las dos puertas al final del pasillo e instintivamente un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo por completo a la vez que sus pies la conducían al interior del lugar. Su mano rozo las sabanas de la cama desecha mientras caminaba por su lado hasta acercarse a abrazar la almohada de la morocha y sonreía respirando profundamente cerrando los ojos.

Jane fue a buscarla y pronto la encontró, sonrió mirándola acercándose con sigilo hasta que la rodeo entre sus brazos. En esta ocasión, la cobriza no se sorprendió acomodándose al instante sobre el pecho de la detective que hizo lo propio recargando suavemente su mentón sobre el hombro de su novia.

-Le aseguro que mi almohada no tiene tecnología de punta, doctora –. Susurro casi contra su oído.

La forense suspiro riendo por lo bajo –No pero es mejor que mi nueva portátil...

-¿Y eso?

Devolvió la almohada a su sitio y se dio la vuelta encarándose a la morocha que no soltó ni un poco el agarre mientras otro se formaba alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios se unieron magnéticamente en un beso tierno y suave.

-Porque huele a ti... tus feromonas le parecen exquisitas a mi vomeronasal.

La detective sonrió de medio lado –Espero que eso sea bueno.

Maura rio por lo bajo a la vez que asentía y le acariciaba la mejilla –Es bueno, amor... quiere decir que mi química sexual está encantada con la tuya.

-Oh, eso sonó aún más dulce –. Jane sonrió brillantemente sin señal de burla en su mirar y la cobriza volvió a besarla perdiéndose entre su calidez. Justo aquella mirada sin malicia había sido una de las primeras razones por las que se había enamorado de la policía.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala y Maura centro su atención en el centro de entretenimiento comenzando esculcar los cajones en búsqueda de algo que pudieran ver mientras Jane preparaba algunas botanas para acompañar aunque en su interior se sentía un poco inquieta a causa de la pequeña sesión de besos que habían mantenido en la habitación, de la que casi tuvieron que arrastrarse para no perder la compostura aunque ambas lo deseaban pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que no querían hacer nada sobre la cama del agente del FBI.

Por otro lado; la forense trataba de no mirar a su novia, el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas aún era más que notorio al igual que sonrisa pícara que comenzaba a formular ideas juguetonas y para eso necesitaba el material visual perfecto así que continuo su búsqueda con ánimo infantil y de pronto hallo la caja de la afamada película romántica " **The Notebook** " sabía que no era algo que a la morocha le gustara a primera vista pero como invitada tenia voto definitivo.

Sin que la detective alcanzara ver la caja, extrajo el disco sin nombre y lo coloco en el reproductor mientras esta ya se acercaba cargando dificultosamente una copa de vino que previamente se había preocupado de preparar, la botella sostenida con solo tres dedos en la mano izquierda junto a la copa sintiendo cierto dolor y tensión por la fuerza requerida pero no se quejó, su botella de cerveza empujada con firmeza por el antebrazo del mismo lado mientras con su barbilla hacia abajo apretaba una botella de soda y en su mano derecha un platón lleno de bocadillos de queso con palomitas y sobre este un plato más pequeño con fruta en trozos.

La doctora la miro con cierta preocupación pero Jane la miro con una sonrisa que susurraba un "No te preocupes, yo puedo" que pudo comprender aunque no por ello dejo de vigilarla en su trayecto hasta que tomo asiento en el sofá y se desarmo por partes, dejando salir un suspiro al finalizar mientras su semblante se llenaba de orgullo.

Maura se acomodó a su lado y le beso la mejilla agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho –Hasta tienes mi vino… detective ¿su plan siempre fue secuestrarme?

Jane rio un poco y la abrazo posesivamente –Por supuesto, así que encontrara todo lo que su refinado paladar desee en la nevera.

-Me sorprende, detective… ¿eso incluye escargot?

La mueca de la morocha fue más que evidente –No y nunca estarán… y tiene prohibido besarme después de comer eso.

La risa de la forense no se hizo escuchar y esta al instante borro cualquier emoción negativa del rostro de su novia que le sonrió antes de que un beso le fuera robado –Había ayer en la cena…

Todos los dientes de la morocha se dejaron ver en una fingida sonrisa –Ummm, que bien.

La forense rio por lo bajo y negó antes de darle otro casto beso –Bueno, dejemos ese tema y veamos una película ¿lista?

-Ok.

El botón de play fue presionado en el mando y la oscuridad de la pantalla se alejó en un instante, imágenes de casas antiguas comenzaron a pasar y confundidas ambas mujeres las miraron sin comprender. Una tratando de reconocer que película era aquella mientras su novia trataba de recordar si de aquella forma comenzaba la película.

De pronto, una mujer hermosa y un hombre bastante cachas pero desconocidos aparecieron en escena; ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de comprender los diálogos de estos cuando literalmente el hombre se lanzó sobre la mujer arrancándole la ropa en un segundo. La pareja se congelo abriendo ojos de sobre manera.

-Oh, dios –. Dijeron al unísono saltando del sofá al entender que tipo de película estaban viendo.

-¡Pero ¿y esto?! –. Jane comenzó a buscar el mando a su alrededor a la vez que Maura se cubría los ojos, no por vergüenza al acto que se estaba llevando acabo con pasión según los potentes gemidos que las envolvían sino por la carcajada que quiso escapar de sus labios.

-No se… yo… yo solo busque una película romántica…

-¡Maldito Dean, perverso! –. Exclamo Jane tomando la caja y chasqueo la lengua negando –Ahora hasta la película más cursi ha sido mancillada…

Maura no pudo más y comenzó a reír, su novia volteo a verla sorprendida pero en poco tiempo la imito tomando la nota mental de no volver a tocar ninguna película del agente aunque pareciera la más inocente del mundo. Los gemidos provenientes de la pantalla les hizo recordar que la película aún se reproducía y Jane casi salto sobre el mando para presionar el botón de stop.

-Tonto Dean… de esto se va a enterar Carol –. La morocha se puso de pie pero su novia la tomo por la mano evitando que diera algún paso, volteo a verla confundida.

-No…

-¿Qué no le diga? Pero si se merece saber con qué clase de pervertido se casó –. Se justificó la detective.

Maura negó y sonrió pícaramente –¿Podemos verla?

La mente de Jean se congelo y solo pudo abrir los ojos con sorpresa por la petición; sin aguardar respuesta, Maura la jalo sentándola de nuevo y sugerentemente le paso por encima para tomar el mando sin que sus ojos se apartaran de los de su amada que tembló al verla morderse el labio inferior. El botón de play fue presionado de nuevo y la escena volvió donde se había quedado mientras la cobriza se acomodaba casi sobre la morocha que se dejó pasando saliva sonoramente…

Una hora después…

El platón de palomitas se encontraba casi vacío descansando sobre una pierna de cada una, dos botellas de cerveza yacían tiradas sobre la mesa de centro junto a la botella de vino a punto de terminarse.

El sonrojo en el rostro de ambas era más que evidente y tal vez por ello hace un largo rato que no se miraban entre ellas. Maura mantenía un semblante analista mientras Jane no dejaba de hacer muecas o gestos con su cara hasta que llego una escena donde ambas inclinaron casi por completo su cabeza a la vez que hacían una mueca de evidente dolor.

-Tuvo que haber estirado antes…

-Sin duda o hubiéramos percibido desde el comienzo alguna mueca de dolor profundo –. Agrego la forense.

-No entiendo lo excitante –. Dijo Jane como quien habla del clima y su novia asintió.

-Es tan fantasioso que no hay forma…

Ambas asintieron y con un gruñido al fin la película fue apagada por parte de la forense que negó silenciosamente mientras la morocha dejaba escapar un suspiro y retornaba su cabeza a su sitio.

-Eso no fue divertido –. Se quejó la detective poniéndose de pie para recoger las botellas y llevárselas.

-Lo sé, pido disculpas cariño –. Maura dejo escapar un suspiro con desanimo.

Su novia sonrió negando –Tranquila, no pasa nada… mis ojos y mente no volverán a ser los mismos pero por suerte sabré que solo gimnastas pueden hacer eso.

Al fin, la cobriza dejo escapar una carcajada negando –Me alegro que ya no pienses intentarlo.

Jane se acomodó a su lado de nuevo aun riendo –Si, con mi brazo mal no podría afrontar tal reto.

-Si, me imagino –. Ambas rieron relajadamente un rato.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que quieres ver? –. Pregunto la detective.

-No tengo nada en mente ¿y tú?... –. Jane negó aunque dudo por un momento –Anda, dime.

-Pues están pasando las repeticiones de los partidos de béisbol que me perdí en mi coma, pero no voy a poner eso… sé que me pierdo y prefiero quedarme contigo –. La morocha abrazo a su novia y le dio un dulce beso que le fue retornado junto a una sonrisa. La forense tomo el mando y puso el partido en un instante –Pero ya lo estoy grabando… No es necesario, cariño.

Levanto sus hombros sonriéndole con dulzura –Me encanta verte enloquecida por tus deportes.

Jane sonrió negando –No sé cómo tomarme lo de "enloquecida" –. Susurro acercándose tentativamente a los labios de la cobriza que la miro con deseo hasta que se besaron suave y lentamente sin importarles nada pero pronto volvieron su atención al aparato de donde escaparon unos potentes vítores.

Transcurría la tercera entrada y Maura se hallaba con su atención completamente atraída por el juego que estaba bastante reñido, sin percatarse de que Jane no hacía lo propio sino que dibujaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro a la vez que acercaba sus labios hasta el oído de su amada que cómodamente se hallaba recargada contra ella casi acostada.

Sin que su respiración tuviera tiempo de delatarla, la morocha se lanzó sobre la oreja de su novia a la que mordió o presiono notoriamente solo con sus labios provocando un respingo pero la forense no iba a quedarse sin defenderse y sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse con velocidad por las costillas de la detective que salto sin poder evitarlo.

-Ey, cosquillas no.

Maura le sonrió con suficiencia –La que ataca por sorpresa pierde el derecho de prohibición.

Jane frunció el ceño sonriendo –Ok, ok... tú lo pediste.

Con cautela, la cobriza se sentó derecha tratando de alejarse de su novia pero esta la imito sonriendo con malicia y antes de que se apartara más se lanzó sobre ella colocando sus labios sobre el delicado y suave cuello de la forense que trato de encogerse sin éxito. Las manos grandes pero delicadas de la detective se clavaron sobre las costillas de la cobriza que se revolcaba notoriamente pero no podía escapar de ellas ni de la hábil lengua de la morocha que jugueteaba en la zona que su boca cubría. Maura dejo escapar algunas risas nerviosas hasta que no pudo más.

-Clemencia... clemencia, Clementine...

-No me llames Clementine –. Respondió al instante la detective deteniendo todos sus ataques y levantando por completo su rostro.

Justo lo que quería Maura que dio un leve salto para abrazar con firmeza a su novia a la vez que llevaba sus labios hasta el cuello de esta para coquetamente lamerlo lento con solo la punta de su lengua buscando el estremecimiento de la morocha que llego al instante –Tu no trates de aprovecharte de mí...

Jane paso saliva sonoramente –Creo que aquí solo tú haces eso.

Sus miradas se unieron mientras una de las manos de la forense se escapaba del agarre para colarse suavemente bajo la blusa de la morocha que le sonrió elevando un poco su ceja derecha –Tú te lo buscaste.

-No, tú eres la que me estás buscando –. Susurro profundamente la detective recargando un poco su cuerpo sobre el de su novia.

-¿Y... está funcionando? –. Susurro Maura contra sus labios.

-Como no tienes idea...

Sus miradas se conectaron por varios segundos hasta que la italiana ya no pudo controlarse, se acercó con velocidad hacia los labios de la cobriza que la abrazo con posesividad mientras sus labios se encontraban con cierta violencia y desesperación. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerse con necesidad que era evidente en el toque, las yemas de sus dedos se clavaban en la piel de su pareja y suspiros escapaban sonoramente entre sus labios que negaban a alejarse mientras sus lenguas se rozaban con rítmico énfasis. Necesitaban más, querían más pero así como su contacto inicio poco a poco se apagó hasta finalizar con ellas abrazadas con dulzura uniendo sus labios en un casto beso.

-Maur…

-Está bien, Jane… yo misma no puedo dejar de pensar en las muestras biológicas que sin duda habitan en este sofá –. Dijo la cobriza sonriéndole a su novia que hizo una cara de horror a la vez que una mueca deformaba sus labios.

-Dios, no lo digas…

Maura rio por lo bajo y volvió unir sus labios con los de Jane que sonrió levemente –No es el lugar…

Jane dejo escapar un profundo suspiro sonriendo con desanimo –¿Deberíamos escaparnos…?

La cobriza se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de la detective recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho –Podríamos hacerlo pero no creo que se trate de ello…

-Entiendo, pasara cuando deba pasar.

-Exacto –. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron con cariño uniendo sus labios en una dulce interacción.

-¿Me ayudas a quemar el sofá? –. Soltó Jane animadamente escuchando como su novia se reía sonoramente.

xxxxxxxxxx

La noche había llegado a Boston mientras la pareja se había mantenido jugando en el interior del bunker departamento del agente del FBI, aunque por instinto no habían vuelto a acomodarse relajadamente sobre el sofá. Después de varios, por no decir docenas de mensajes y llamadas perdidas por parte de Angela a las dos, decidieron volver a la casa de la forense.

Jane exhalo muy lentamente, cuidando que sonara como el suspiro que realmente era y que venía desde lo más profundo. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo deseaba estar junto a su adorada doctora pero a la vez su interior se paralizaba cuando había alguna oportunidad, las ideas desaparecían y por inercia su cuerpo se volvía rígido. No quería darle una idea equivocada a su novia pero no podía tampoco evitarlo y es que se sentía tan insegura sobre el tema que ya hasta le estaba produciendo enojo. Debía hallar una solución y pronto, antes de que pudiera herirla.

Maura por su parte sonreía tranquilamente con su vista fija en la ventanilla, su mano se mantenía sobre el muslo de su novia a la que miraba de reojo sintiendo su silenciosa ansiedad además claro, de las muestras evidentes fisiológicas que ella mostraba sin que lo deseara. No estaba molesta, no estaba herida; ella comprendía lo que pasaba en especial con alguien como Jane a la que no le gusta equivocarse y por ello le era evidente el miedo que tenía a fallar. Sabía que llegaría el momento y no quería apresurarlo presionándola, solo aguardaría y disfrutaría en silencio de ver como la morocha de pronto parecía ser la dominante y al final hacia ojitos de venado asustado.

Rió por lo bajo al recordarlo, el sonido llamo la atención de la morocha que bajo la velocidad del vehículo ya que habían entrado a la zona residencial donde se encontraba la casa de la forense.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –. Pregunto Jane mirándola de reojo con su atención concentrada en el camino.

-Nada… –. Mintió evidentemente la cobriza que sonrió apretando sus labios para evitar que alguna risilla se escapara –¿Sabes que cenaremos?

Jane negó –Mamá solo dijo que ella se había allanado tu cocina.

Maura asintió sonriendo gustosa –Sera algo delicioso, sin duda...

xxxxxxxxxx

Angela sonrió abiertamente mirándola la postal de su familia reunida, tal vez faltaba Tommy y su familia pero por los demás lo dejaba algo de lado aunque no por ello perdería la idea de llamarlos a una reunión. Estaba había sido casi de improviso cuando Frankie apareció con Korsak y Nina luego de su turno, su pequeña niña había llegado poco después junto a su preciosa novia que reía encantada con las tonterías de los hermanos. Así era como le gustaba su hogar, lleno de voces y risas incesantes.

Concentro su mirada en su hija e hizo un leve gesto de disgusto que esta noto y que la hizo bajar la velocidad con la que se llevaba el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? Ma.

-Estoy pensando en lo que he hecho en mi vida para merecer a una hija malagradecida que me hace preocuparme sin cesar, sin importarle.

Jane suspiro y bajo su cubierto –¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

-¿Te parece poco no contestar mis llamadas y mensajes? –. El semblante de la matriarca se llenó de fingido dolor mientras los demás en la mesa sonreían por lo bajo.

-Ma... solo estábamos pasando el rato y olvide el móvil, no exageres –. Refuto la morocha manteniéndose serena.

-Pero ¿yo eso como lo sabría? Acabas de salir del hospital y podrías herirte por tu poco cuidado –. Se quejó Angela haciendo reír por lo bajo a todos que miraron hacia la detective que negó elevando su mirada al cielo pidiendo clemencia.

-Mamá, estaba con Maura... sin duda no podía contestarte nada –. Soltó Frankie pícaramente recibiendo al instante un golpe de su hermana mientras su novia se sonrojaba encogiéndose en su asiento.

Hasta Korsak soltó una carcajada que prontamente silencio al verse blanco de las miradas asesinas de su compañera. Nina trato que su risa baja pasara desapercibida pero prontamente también fue amenazada en silencio.

-Frankie, no seas vulgar. Te eduque mejor que eso.

-Lo siento –. Susurro el italiano bajando la mirada para que su sonrisa fuera ocultada.

-Maura, querida no lo escuches –. La cobriza asintió aunque sin poder borrar aun su sonrojo. Angela suspiro sonriendo –Lo bueno es que hable con Constance y me aseguro que estabas bien, con Maura a tu lado no me preocupo tanto.

Jane abrió la boca palideciendo –¡¿Como que hablaste con la sra. Isles?!... espera ¿130 llamadas es tu lado aliviado?

Angela asintió para sorpresa de la mesa –Claro que hable con ella ¿que tal y se te había caído el brazo y yo ni enterada?

-¡Ma! Eso es físicamente imposible –. Se quejó Jane –Además ¿cómo se te ocurre llamarla?...

-En realidad es posible si se sufre un traumatismo contundente que destruya todas las conexiones entre el hombro y brazo –. Agrego Maura con semblante serio dibujando mentalmente el tipo de herida.

-¿Ves? Hija –. Sentencio Angela con orgullo.

Jane volteo hacia su novia con un puchero en sus labios –Maur, no le ayudes.

La cobriza sonrió acariciando su mano por bajo la mesa –Cariño, yo solo digo los hechos.

La morocha suspiro vencida haciendo reír a todos. Angela sonrió admirando la relación pero luego su semblante cambio a una soñador –Me alegro que Constance también quiera nietos, serán muy lindos e inteligentes...

-¡¿Nietos?! –. Exclamo la pareja al unísono. Una sorprendiéndose por el atrevimiento de su madre y la otra por descubrir lo bien que su madre estaba llevando la idea de la pareja, además de que jamás la imagino como del tipo abuela.

La mesa volvió a reír. Frankie se acercó a su hermana y susurro –Cuidado o a este paso te casan en una semana.

-Ya se –. Gruño por lo bajo la morocha aunque por su rostro cruzo una sonrisa casi invisible imaginando el momento de blanco.

De pronto un estruendo hizo que los agentes de la ley se levantaran de un salto. Tres de ellos con sus manos sobre sus armas sin desenfundar y aunque el primer instinto de Jane fue hacer lo mismo, con un gruñido se dio cuenta de que ella no portaba ninguna pero suavizo su mirada al voltear hacia su mano izquierda que era sujetada delicadamente pero con temor evidente por su novia. Angela miro hacia la cocina preguntándose si era su postre el que había explotado pero la carencia de humo la tranquilizo lo suficiente para permitirse dejar escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –. Susurro Korsak mirando alrededor atentamente.

Otro estruendo, en esta ocasión proveniente de la puerta principal que fue golpeada por algo metálico. Todos se giraron sorprendidos, Jane de inmediato coloco a Maura a su espalda para luego agacharse a tomar el arma del tobillo de su hermano que reviso en un ágil movimiento.

-Todos quietos –. Susurro Frankie que con paso sigiloso comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Nina tomo amablemente a Angela por la muñeca y la hizo retroceder junto a Maura que se negaba a soltarse de su novia pero esta miro a Korsak que le asintió confirmándole lo que ya sabía, que la cubría.

Jane beso la mano de su novia que le rogó con la mirada que no fuera pero al ver el semblante protector en el rostro de la italiana, retrocedió temblando de miedo a la vez que la soltaba. La morocha le regalo una sonrisa para luego voltear hacia su hermano que se dirigía hacia la ventana con mucha precaución, con paso agil y cabeza baja le dio alcance escuchando una voz proveniente de afuera que se le hizo conocida.

-Me asomo...

-No –. Sentencio de inmediato Frankie –Yo voy... tú vas regresando...

Antes de que la detective pudiera negarse, el dio los últimos pasos tomando la orilla de la cortina con suavidad pero se tomó un instante para voltear hacia sus compañeros que asintieron dejándole ver que estaban listos. Nuevos golpes que sonaban como patadas contra la puerta los hicieron saltar pero aprovecharon el momento.

Frankie corrió la cortina de un tirón y apunto su arma hacia afuera concentrando su mirada hasta el punto en que su ceño se frunció, solo unos segundos para que su vista se acoplara a la poca iluminación del exterior y luego un suspiro aliviado a la vez que bajaba el arma guardándola de inmediato.

-Está bien, no pasa nada...

El lugar suspiro, los agentes guardaron sus armas –¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pregunto Korsak y Frankie con silenciosa sorna volteo hacia su hermana –Una borracha... específicamente una terapeuta borracha...

Maura de inmediato endureció su semblante a la vez que apretaba los labios suponiendo quien era, al igual que Jane que con incredulidad se dirigió hasta la ventana para ver a Maddy tambaleándose de un lado a otro con tapas de tambos de basura en sus manos.

-¿La dejamos pasar? –. Pregunto Angela confundida.

Maura de inmediato dirigió una mirada asesina hacia la puerta donde su novia se encontraba pegada tratando de escuchar los improperios gritados con poca claridad.

-No creo que sea lo mejor –. Susurro Nina mirando hacia la forense que le dio miedo.

Korsak sonrió por lo bajo pero prefirió guardarse la broma para luego –¿Llamamos a la policía?

Jane se enfureció en un instante pero nadie lo vio ya que miraba hacia el otro lado, se irguió completamente y tomo el pomo de la puerta con demasiada fuerza –Nosotros somos la policía... mejor llamen un taxi mientras le cierro la boca.

Todos saltaron al escucharla y sorprendidos la vieron abrir la puerta de un tirón para cerrarla sonoramente luego de salir.

-¡Jane! –. Gritaron Angela y Maura, que abandono su enojo en solo un segundo. Juntas seguidas por los demás corrieron hacia la ventana, ya que Frankie les había bloqueado la puerta por instinto.

Jane camino con seguridad y firmeza hacia la doctora que sonrió encantada al verla –Maddy ¿qué estás haciendo?

Su voz potente le llego hasta a los espectadores pero la terapeuta la ignoro por completo y se lanzó corriendo torpemente a sus brazos –¡Janie, mi amo…! Sabía que esa buuja te hizo degesar a sus gadas...

La morocha inhalo profundamente tratando de no perder la calma mientras la sostenía –Maddy, mide tus palabras... dime ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia se le colgó del cuello pegando su cuerpo al de la detective lo más posible, los nudillos de Maura se hicieron oír sorprendiendo a todos que se alejaron un paso por inercia.

-Vine por ti, que más... esa maldita te alejo de mi queriendo domper nuestro amor pero no poda ¿veda?

La detective le sonrió con cierta lastima –Maddy, no hay un nosotras. Si hice o dije algo que te hizo pensar eso, realmente me disculpo...

-¡No! –. Maddy se colgó con mayor fuerza de la morocha que doblo un poco –Tu y yo, nos amamos... ¡te lo mostare!

Y sin advertencia se lanzó a los labios de Jane besándolos con desenfreno. En el interior de la casa todos abrieron lo más posible sus bocas y luego voltearon hacia la cobriza que observaba la escena sintiendo su sangre burbujear mientras su rostro enrojecía violentamente como sus puños apretados en exceso, y en su mirada podía distinguirse el asesino que todos llevamos dentro.

-Suficiente –. Dijo con tono de ultra tumba que hizo temblar hasta Angela –¡Matare a esa descarada! ¡Ni rastro dejare... será como que no existió nunca solo necesito una sierra!

La familia que estaba acostumbrada a una Maura centrada y analista no supieron cómo reaccionar a esta violenta pero al ver como caminaba hacia la puerta, sus instintos la hicieron agarrarla con todas sus fuerzas ya que puso resistencia.

Mientras tanto afuera, Jane se quedó inmóvil con sus labios firmemente apretados a la vez que sus manos deshicieron el agarre en su cuello sosteniendo con visible firmeza las muñecas de la terapeuta. Se irguió completamente y la miro con frialdad que hizo despertar un poco a la médica.

-Janie...

-Yo no te veo y nunca te vi ni te veré de esa forma. Aprecio tus sentimientos pero no puedo aceptarlos, por eso es que cambie de terapeuta –. Dijo la morocha mirándola con sequedad.

-No... no, tu... ¡todo es culpa de esa perra!... –. Chillo Maddy.

-Morera tus palabras –. Volvió a repetir la detective con tono autoritario.

-¡No, esa puta te convenció de que te quería pero solo quiere jugar contigo! ¡Eso es lo que hacen las ram...!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Maddy pudo decir antes de que Jane la hiciera callar con un bofetón tan potente que la noqueo. En el interior de la casa todos hicieron una mueca de dolor para luego ver como la morocha con suavidad dejaba que la caída de la terapeuta terminara en el césped.

Se dio la vuelta y avanzo hasta la casa, se asomó por la puerta y con semblante tranquilo hablo –Creo que alguien tendrá que llevarla a casa.

Korsak dejó escapar una carcajada sin poder evitarlo a la vez que levantaba la mano –Yo me encargo.

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta pero Angela dio un paso al frente, desanimada –Pero falta el postre...

Los agentes la miraron y luego entre ellos levantando los hombros.

-¿La encerramos en el auto? –. Soltó con simpleza Frankie.

Korsak sonrió –Esta bien, dame una mano...

Los hombres salieron del lugar siendo seguidos por Nina que gritaba algo de no olvidar abrir un poco las ventanillas. Angela se dio la vuelta notando la mirada de su hija sobre su novia y se alejó para preparar el delicioso postre de la noche.

Jane le sonrió infantilmente a Maura que soltó un bufido mientras la veía acercarse lentamente con los brazos abiertos hasta que la rodearon por la cintura –Lo siento...

Maura negó –No es tu culpa... yo sabía que tu encanto era demasiado atrayente para muchos, solo...

-Pero mi encanto y corazón solo son tuyos –. Agrego la morocha doblando un poco las rodillas para que su mirada se uniera a la de su amada que sonrió llevando su mano hasta su mejilla.

-Eso también lo sé... –. Jane se acercó para besarla pero al instante la cobriza hizo que su mano interfiriera con el avance –Dame un momento para tranquilizarme mientras... lávate las manos y la boca...

Jane que se había quedado con la tropita levantada, la miro aturdida haciendo reír a Maura que se soltó del agarre y se alejó andando seductoramente hacia la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de su novia.

-¿Eh? –. Fue lo único que escapo de los labios de la detective bajaron con desanimo.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _lamento la tardanza pero estoy ideando otra así que he andado algo entretenida ademas de los problemas diarios de la vida. Bueno espero que estén bien y de una vez "Feliz día de la madre!"_

 _Para la que sea o simplemente para todo el que tenga xD_

 _Saludos_


	39. Ep 8 Cap 39

_**Cap 39**_

-Tú puedes, Jane... vamos, solo una más...

Gotas de sudor se deslizaron lentamente por el costado de la morocha que apretaba los dientes con toda su fuerza al igual que sus parpados que ocultaban y mantenían en control algunas lagrimillas traviesas que amenazaban con escapar, sus mejillas se coloraron más y más conforme el esfuerzo y una punzada dolorosa aumentaba. Su mano izquierda se aferraba a una pesa de apenas unos cuantos kilos que lenta pero firmemente fue elevando desde su muslo hasta lo alto sobre su cabeza rectamente siendo visiblemente como su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras lo hacía.

-Muy bien... excelente, Jane. Ya solo tienes que bajarlo...

-Eso suena fácil –. Farfullo entre dientes la morocha.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo –. Afirmo con seguridad la voz femenina proveniente de su costado.

La terapeuta se mantuvo atenta, lista para en cualquier momento intervenir para la protección de su paciente pero también mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro que admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de la morocha. Esta se veía y se sentía fatigada, su respiración pesada solo dejaba entrever el cansancio real de su cuerpo que temblaba como una hoja al viento, en especial su brazo herido pero no se detuvo, aun cuando el dolor le estaba perforando el costado o sus dientes se apretaban tanto para evitar dejar ir un quejido que también comenzaron a dolerle pero no se detuvo hasta que con lentitud su brazo volvió a su posición natural con la pesa bien sujeta.

-Ok, deja la pesa y estira un poco luego vamos por algo de beber –. Dijo la terapeuta retrocediendo como si alejara su atención de su paciente pero la realidad es que era una treta para observar los movimientos y gestos.

Sarabi Jones era una terapeuta entrenada por el ejército, era capitana. Al dejar el ejército casi de inmediato se adueñó del rublo de los veteranos o heridos en acción que debían recibir rehabilitación por ello trabajaba en un hospital del ejército a las afueras de la ciudad pero su demás tiempo atendía a policías y bomberos. Así que sin duda, tenía experiencia con las y los tipos duros que fingían estar bien solo para continuar con sus equipos o batallones.

Y Jane sin duda era una de esos, ahora que no sentía a la médica analizándola una gran mueca de dolor inundo su rostro a la vez que abría la boca y jalaba aire con fuerza deseando que el oxígeno bloqueara lo que fuera que la torturaba pero el episodio duro poco, y el dolor disminuyo con cierta velocidad mientras comenzaba sus estiramientos.

-¿Qué tal está el traga humo? –. Jane se acercó con una sonrisa amable controlando su respiración que volvía a la normalidad, tomo su termo de agua y le dio un gran trago.

La terapeuta rio negando –Nunca entenderé ese amor/odio que existe entre bomberos y policías.

La morocho elevo los hombros –No me preguntes a mí, creo que solo es un concurso de hombría en donde no pueden decidir quién gana… ya sabes, por eso " _uy, yo entro a edificios en llamas_ " mientras los otros son " _y yo, persigo delincuentes_ " para que al final ambos digan " _veo a la muerte a la cara y le escupo_ ".

Sarabi no aguanta la risa al ver las muecas y cambios de voz de la morocha que escenifico toda la escena –Que poca lógica tiene eso.

-Lo sé –. Acepto Jane levantando los hombros –Pero ya conoces a los hombres, son cavernícolas.

-Tienes toda la razón y bueno, Marc está bien… algo ocupado preparándose para el examen de teniente.

Jane sonrió –Eso es genial y ¿ustedes? ¿Qué tal van?

Sarabi se sonrojo un poco tomando un trago de su termo de agua al que miro como si fuera muy interesante –Bien, nos acoplamos bien…

-¿Pero…?

-Quiere presentarme a su madre –. Soltó en un suspiro la terapeuta.

La morocha no pudo evitar sonreir –¿Y te da miedo tu suegra?

-Ambas sabemos que no le voy a agradar mucho.

La policía negó con su mano –Tienes todo para encantarla, eres guapa y medica… a las madres italianas le encantan las profesiones… el día que te lleve a su casa prepara algo de comida que demuestre que puedes cuidar a su niño y quiérelo como siempre. Con eso la conquistaras, te lo aseguro.

La terapeuta le sonrió –Si tu plan falla, pagaras.

-Todo irá bien, solo sé tú misma y no te dejes intimidar.

-Tratare –. Sarabi sonrió –¿Qué tal están tú y Maura?

Jane sonrió tontamente –Excelente… es como si siempre hubiéramos sido pareja.

-Eso es bueno, me alegro por ti.

Las mujeres siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia pero la terapeuta noto como la atención de la policía se perdía cada tanto centrándose en el movimiento de su mano, sonrió con comprensión.

-… no te resistas más, pregunta –. La terapeuta la miro con complicidad pero cierta seriedad.

Jane suspiro y sonrió levemente pero de manera forzada –Dime la verdad, ¿podré volver?

La doctora la miro –Sinceramente, cuando vi los informes y estudios de tu herida imagine que solo debíamos ponernos como meta, que volvieras a tener la vida más normal posible pero sin fijarme en tu carrera –. La morocha se tensó llenando sus ojos de dolor –Pero Janie, he visto como trabajas y el esfuerzo que pones en ello… realmente me sorprendió que sin tener una terapia exigente pudieras soportar el revote de no solo una pistola sino un rifle, tus últimos estudios demuestran que tus tendones se están regenerando sin problemas y más de lo que se espera. Creo que ponerte en coma fue un acierto en ese sentido y sinceramente, no dudo que puedas recuperar casi el 98 o 99% de la función de la extremidad sino es que el 100%.

-Voy a llorar –. Dijo Jane con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga que se rio un poco.

-Tranquila, pero te advierto. No te presiones demasiado, si aceleramos esto podemos lastimar más de lo que ayudemos y eso podría significar el que no pases el examen físico para tu retorno ¿Entiendes? –. Sarabi la miro con firmeza.

La policía suspiro vencida –Ok, no me revolucionare.

-Estupendo –. La terapeuta se puso de pie –Hemos descansado suficiente, preparémonos para ir al agua.

Y la pobre Jane solo pudo hacer una mueca mezclada con una sonrisa como respuesta…

xxxxxxxxxx

El usualmente silencioso ambiente de la morgue se encontraba lleno de vida gracias a los preciosos acordes de la música de Bach que escapaban dela computadora personal de la jefe del departamento animando el lugar.

Maura trabajaba en silencio, completamente abstraída por su labor que realizaba con mayor esmero de lo acostumbrado y eso era demasiado ya que sus estándares siempre eran altos. Aquella ocasión era especial, era una de esas historias que le habían tocado el corazón por lo que sus manos por inercia se esmeraban en que todo fuera perfecto y sin dejar marca con el mayor respeto posible por la memoria de la fallecida.

Finalizo el trabajo interior, alejo su equipo médico y se acercó la bandeja llena de su instrumental de sutura a la que observo verificando que todo lo necesario se hallara ahí. Volteo hacia el rostro de la mujer de edad avanzada que parecía solo estar descansando de un largo día con tranquilidad –El oficial Widson me comento su gusto por los grandes compositores, espero que disfrute de Bach. Profesora Johnson.

La cobriza la miro con dulzura y le sonrió mientras tomaba la aguja más delicada que había en el laboratorio para luego concentrarse en iniciar su trabajo de suturas. El pasar del tiempo no fue notorio para ella y realmente no le importo ya que era una firme creyente de que todo buen trabajo requiere calma y lo que sea de minutos, sonrió con satisfacción al ver los puntos casi invisibles en el torso de la dama y la cubrió con una sábana dejando solo su rostro al descubierto al que miraba cada cierto tiempo a la vez que finalizaba las notas sobre el caso, aliviada de poder asegurar que no había un caso.

Dejo la tabla de documentación sobre su computadora y se dio la vuelta para acariciar la mejilla de la mujer, sonriéndole con dulzura –Espero que haya tenido una magnifica vida, profesora. Gracias por haber moldeado e instruido tantas vidas a lo largo de los años, sin duda su vida ilumino a todos esos jóvenes… descanse en paz.

Susie entro en la sala cuando su jefa al fin cubría el rostro de la difunta con la sabana, se le acerco con un par de hojas con los resultados de todos los análisis solicitados por la médica y se los entrego –¿Solo se apagó?

Maura asintió con su mirada concentrada en las cifras –Ese es un término burdo pero casi acertado. Su corazón bajo las palpitaciones gradualmente hasta que se detuvo, sin sufrimiento alguno mientras dormía en su cama.

-Una buena muerte, que afortunada.

Su jefa agrego los análisis a la carpeta física de su necropsia y comenzó a firmar en ciertas hojas dando por terminado el caso –Lo fue… –. Miro hacia el rostro cubierto –De casualidad ¿sabes si lograron hallar a sus familiares?

La asistente negó suspirando –Solo tenía una hermana y esta murió hace un par de años atrás, el hijo de esta ósea su sobrino es un trotamundos moderno que al parecer desprecia la tecnología ya que no se le encontró registrado en ninguna compañía y eso es todo.

Maura deposito lentamente su pluma en el bolsillo de su uniforme quirúrgico mientras su mirada se congelaba en su asistente para luego pasar hacia la difunta con tristeza –No se merece ello.

Susie asintió –Cierto… lo mejor será que vaya llamando a la funeraria publica…

-No –. Exclamo la cobriza con firmeza deteniendo el paso que su asistenta se disponía a dar –Yo me ocupare, hare algunas llamadas para ver si alguien puede encontrar a su sobrino. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Su asistenta sonrió abiertamente con cierto dejo de orgullo en su mirar pero de pronto su sonrisa se fue difuminándose al ver hacia la oficina de su jefa, levanto su muñeca y observo la hora formando una leve mueca en su rostro mientras la médica se concentraba en terminar de estampar su firme en los documentos apropiados.

-Disculpe, doctora –. Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué es? Asistente Chang –. Al percibir su tono precavido, Maura detuvo en un instante sus movimientos y llevo su mirada hacia el rostro de la mujer que sonreía forzadamente –¿Paso algo malo?

Susie frunció levemente el entrecejo sin dejar de sonreir –Algo… como decirlo –. Su jefa con cada palabra se tensó un poco más por su extraño comportamiento -¿Me escucho cuando vine a verla hace como dos horas?

La cobriza se quedó un momento pensando, tratando de recordarlo pero no había nada en su cabeza y con vergüenza suspiro –Le ofrezco mis disculpas, asistente Chang. Me temo que me concentre demasiado en el trabajo.

La asistenta negó levantando las manos –Por mí no se preocupe pero… –. Señalo hacia la oficina de su jefa –… tal vez con la detective Rizzoli si tendrá que disculparse en múltiples ocasiones.

El rostro de la doctora perdió su color en un instante a la vez que su mirada rápido se dirigió hacia su oficina en la que no alcanzo a ver a nadie –Oh, dios… –. El pánico adorno su rostro mientras dejaba todo lo de su trabajo a un lado sin importarle para darse la vuelta y correr hacia la oficina sintiendo como una clase de temor aprisionaba su estómago –¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

De golpe entro a la habitación sintiendo como su corazón latía tan fuerte que sus oídos comenzaban a zumbarle a la vez que sus manos temblaban y su mente se presionaba imaginando todos los posibles escenarios que eran fatales con gritos de por medio o al menos un merecido y sonado reproche que sabría qué le dolía, no sabía cómo prepararse para ello. Tenía miedo a reaccionar muy poco o demasiado o cualquier posibilidad que pudiera dar en el fin de una maravillosa historia que apenas estaba comenzando y en la que realmente deseaba llegar hasta donde más se pudiera.

Con pasos lentos y temblorosos se aproximó hacia la morocha que se encontraba sentada en el sofá individual dándole la espalda a la puerta de la morgue, del que no se había girado ni movido en ningún momento. Esto hizo que su temor por el evidente enojo de su novia creciera, respiro profundamente sintiendo que algunas lagrimillas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos pero no se detuvo.

-Jane, yo…

El semblante de miedo de Maura desapareció dando lugar a una dulce ternura que hace bastante tiempo no disfrutaba. Jane se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo con su cabeza levemente inclinada, mechón de su cabello había escapado de su coleta alta que ya lucia algo desordenada por el roce con el sofá pero aun lucia preciosa para la doctora que acaricio el costado de rostro solo con la parte trasera de sus dedos en apenas una suave y casi inexistente caricia mientras sonreía atontada.

-Cariño… amor… –. Susurro en varias ocasiones con tonos suaves hasta que los ojos caobas de la detective poco a poco fueron visibles.

-Hola… –. Dijo Jane con voz gruesa sonriendo levemente reconociendo al instante quien le hablaba. Se removió levemente inhalando profundamente a la vez para luego respingar un poco, miro a su novia aun con su semblante soñoliento pero sin borrar su sonrisa mientras la cobriza se arrodillaba frente a ella sosteniéndole las manos a la vez que le sonreía embobada admirándola despertar pero sintiendo como su culpa palpitaba con firmeza en su pecho.

-Hola, cariño. Jane… yo… –. Maura con cierto nerviosismo la miro a la cara aferrando con mayor fuerza las manos de la morocha que no cambio de mirada.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ah, son las 6:30 pm –. Susurro con vergüenza la cobriza volviendo su mirada a su novia ya que había volteado para ver el reloj en la pared.

-Wah, ahora entiendo porque mis tripitas aúllan –. Maura bajo la mirada con culpa un momento pero la volvió a levantar lista para disculparse pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por su novia que en completa calma dijo –¿Terminaste con ella?

La forense asintió apenada –Lo hice y, realmente me siento terriblemente mal contigo por mi falta de…

-Déjalo, Maura –. Sentencio con simpleza la morocha estirándose un poco en su lugar sin ponerse aun de pie.

-No, Jane por favor espera –. Soltó apresuradamente la cobriza al verla como se preparaba para levantarse –Quiero explicarte, sé que esta fue una gran afrenta a ti e irrespetuosa pero yo…

La morocha la miro confusa y aunque trato de llamarla para que detuviera su discurso no estaba teniendo mucho éxito por lo que volvió a sentarse –Maura espera… Maura… Maura… ¡Maur! –. Escuchar su apodo casi gritado silencio a la forense o también pudo ser que la detective la sujeto de las manos con firmeza, desesperada por llamar su atención. La miro tranquilamente y le sonrió con dulzura –Hablaba enserio cuando dijo que no pasaba nada, Maur –. Elevo un poco sus hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto –De todos modos, estaba algo cansada luego de la terapia así que la siesta fue genial.

Maura le sonrió un poco pero el enojo consigo misma prevalecía y era evidente en su mirada –Pero Jane, te mereces una disculpa por mi grosería… no es ni fue justo para ti…

Jane se inclinó hacia ella, casi pegando sus frente sin dejar de mirarla con dulzura –No hiciste nada malo, Maura –. Su sonrisa se llenó de un poco de sorna –Somos muy diferentes en muchas cosas, cariño… tú tienes 1000 puntos de IQ mientras yo 500, sobrepaso a la media pero no a ti –. Dijo bromeando evidentemente causando una leve sonrisa por parte de la serie cobriza –Yo veo a la zumba como solo una clase de baile y tu realmente la vez como una clase de ejercicio útil pero amor, hay algo en lo que coincidimos y que tal vez en el fondo fue lo primero que nos acercó y eso es nuestra dedicación y amor al trabajo hasta el punto en que nos olvidamos de muchas cosas por centrarnos en ello.

La forense asintió levemente pero aun sin estar conforme consigo misma –Ese no debería de ser un pretexto valido para menospreciar el tiempo y a las otras personas.

La detective asintió haciendo una leve mueca de duda –Tienes razón en cierta forma y tal vez si fuéramos una pareja normal estaríamos gritándonos en este momento pero cariño, la demás gente no trata de limpiar el mundo de miserables y obtener justicia para esas vidas arrebatadas injustamente y todo lo que ello conlleva –. Deposito un suave beso en sus labios que solo duro unos instantes y volvió a sonreírle –Vi como la mirabas, con que delicadeza la tratabas sin importarte el tiempo o tu alrededor que desapareció por completo para ti para darle algo de compañía a ella mientras le hablabas en todo momento. Cariño, se volvió importante para ti y por ende para mi así que no me molesta esperar un poco o todo el tiempo del mundo… por ti siempre lo hare.

La mirada de Maura se enterneció a la vez que su corazón brincaba con felicidad convenciendo de nueva cuenta a su mente de que estaba con la persona perfecta, de que tener miedo era algo natural porque esto realmente era su ideal. Ella era su ideal.

Se lanzó a sus brazos al instante atrapando sus labios en un suave beso que necesitaba dar y que Jane acepto con gusto aferrándola contra su cuerpo haciéndola que abandonara el suelo lentamente para acomodarla sobre sus piernas donde podía tenerla a su gusto mientras se negaba a dejarla ir. Todo el día separadas era demasiado.

Maura se detuvo un momento y la miro a los ojos sonriendo –Te amo.

La mirada de Jane se ilumino en un instante y una sonrisa se hizo presente –Lo se… te amo.

Con amor y la alegría que esta ofrece volvieron a unir sus labios abrazándose con firmeza, sintiendo como la otra no podía dejar de ser feliz. Permanecieron un rato así, tranquilamente sentadas relajándose y disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, conversando del ir del día.

-¿Qué cenaremos? Mis tripitas están furiosas.

La cobriza rio por lo bajo porque realmente en varias ocasiones había logrado escuchar las quejas del interior de la morocha –Lo que quieras.

-¡Si! ¡Pizza! –. Sentencio Jane con alegría levantando los brazos como festejo.

-Eso no, necesitas más vegetales en tu dieta ¿Qué te parece algo asiático? –. Maura rió al ver como los brazos de la detective caían lentamente desanimados a la vez que un puchero se formaba en su rostro.

La morocha suspiro derrotada –Está bien –. Recibió un beso de parte de su novia como incentivo de su decisión pero Jane con suavidad se la quitó de encima para salir del sofá –Voy por ello.

-Pero… –. La forense la miro confusa pero su novia le sonrió como si nada relajándola.

-Aun debes arreglar cosas con ella ¿no? –. Maura la miro atontada aunque no por ello dejo de tratar de detenerla e ir en su lugar, la detective negó con amabilidad –No pasa nada yo voy, pero te advierto que no pienso comer en la morgue.

* * *

Hola.

Lamento de la tardanza, desde la semana pasada ya estaba listo pero comencé semana de médicos y la verdad se me fue completamente xD

Espero que les haya gusta y para esa personita que me dijo que se había estancado la historia, la verdad yo no lo veo así. Simplemente es una vida común y corriente por eso es tan lenta, ahora si ya se aburrieron de ello (sin ganas de ofender ni enojada ni nada) díganmelo y finalizo la historia en un mega capitulo que abarque todo lo que yo quiero mostrar.

No pasa nada, si es lo que quieren. Sean sinceros.

Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios así como sus afiliciaciones como historia o autora favorita xD


	40. Ep 9 Cap 40

_**Cap 40**_

Esos recuerdos ocultos en lo profundo de la mente sin que esta sea consciente de su existencia o del porqué de ello, siempre aparecen cuando uno menos lo espera pero más lo necesitas golpeándote en la cara como una bofetada que te roba el aire, te aturde pero te hace ver más allá…

Algo así fue lo que sintió Jane al encontrarse de pie en el umbral de su puerta. Su cuerpo se tensó de sobremanera hasta el punto en que su hombro comenzó a molestarle pero no cambio de parecer aun cuando le era obvio que no se sentía cómoda, que no se encontraba en su hogar y esto la aturdió un poco mientras se introducía en el sitio con paso lento. Aquel sitio era su apartamento, el mismo que no había pisado desde hace demasiado tiempo y aunque todo se encontraba donde lo recordaba algo estaba mal, lo sentía a cada paso que daba desconociendo su refugio aumentando cada vez más el desconcierto.

Miro a su alrededor suponiendo, no, estando casi segura de que su madre había cambiado o desaparecido algo y que por ello es que no podía sentirse a gusto. Tomo asiento en su sofá verificándolo, moviendo su trasero en su sitio encontrando su hueco y se recargo en el respaldo, suspiro aliviada al ver que seguía siendo el mismo y sonrió feliz de que hubiera sobrevivido al odio profundo de su madre.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué estaba mal?

Por más que busco, no pudo encontrar el error así que con cierta frustración al ser vencida continuo su andar hacia la barra de madera que separaba la estancia de la cocina; con cierta brusquedad deposito su maleta de ropa sucia en la madera causando un leve estruendo que penetro con brutalidad su cabeza en forma de una terrible punzada que la obligo a cerrar los ojos al instante, inhalo profundamente intentando calmarse y aunque el dolor no era lo peor su tangible huella se quedó como una niebla en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y sorprendida se vio a si misma a su lado vistiendo sus ropas de trabajo, su sombra deposito o mejor dicho, casi lanzo sobre la barra una bolsa con cajas de comida con bastante enojo silencioso que era evidente que trataba de controlar sin mucho resultado. Con la misma violencia dejo su placa y su arma de servicio sobre la madera y se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos para luego lanzar una sonora pero controlada queja llena de frustración.

-Jamás olvida un compromiso, su cerebro está imposibilitado para hacerlo pero claro… aparece ese tonto profesor y el mundo se puede ir al demonio. Parece una adolescente –. Bufo la sombra mientras se quitaba el saco de encima y que luego aventó con violencia hacia el sofá _–"¿Qué tal? Soy Jack y sí, tengo nombre de perro"_ –. Dijo con una mala imitación de voz tonta masculina y con movimientos exagerados _–"Oh, soy genial… soy profesor de universidad, no de guardería o instituto ¡de universidad!..."_ –. Se dirigió hacia su nevera a la que le dio un fuerte tirón a su puerta _–"Ja, por supuesto que entiendo todos sus datos informativos y no pongo cara de tonta cuando lo da, de hecho para su regocijo puedo debatir con ella"_ –. Tomo una cerveza del interior y cerro el aparato dándole un azotón tremendo que hasta lo hizo temblar _–"Soy tan genial, que hasta mi familia es genial… mi abuelo fue jugador de béisbol en las grandes ligas, je, toma una bola con su autógrafo… antes de que muriera le hicimos firmar como un millón de ellas"_ –. Soltó una falsa risa seudo elegante mientras abría su cerveza para luego lanzar la tapa rosca hacia el tambo de basura fallando en la canasta que le hizo formar una mueca _–"Soy… soy jodidamente perfecto… tan malditamente perfecto que mi nombre completo es Jack perfecto y sin duda la convertiré en Maura Isles de perfecto ¿a que suena genial como yo?"_ –. Le dio un profundo trago a su bebida y luego se deslizo por la nevera hasta sentarse en el suelo con su mirada baja, en su rostro las muecas graciosas habían desaparecido y dejando ver su evidente tristeza. Soltó un suspiro y manteniendo la voz tonta dijo _–"Soy simplemente perfecto para ella, lo sabes ¿no?... sabes que realmente yo si…"_

-… la merezco –. Susurro Jane con la misma melancolía que había usado su sombra que se difumino en el aire.

Se giró de golpe hacia la barra, ya que por inercia se había aproximado hacia la nevera pero dejo de mirarla huyendo de aquel doloroso recuerdo de hace ya bastante tiempo. Se topó con que su placa y arma se encontraban sobre la madera, se acercó y acaricio con suavidad el grabado en el metal de su placa y sonrió con añoranza pero sobre todo con melancolía y un poco de desilusión; intentando escapar de aquella terrible opresión en su alma dirigió su mirada a el arma, se preguntó si era la misma que había usado aquel día y la tomo. La desenfundo lentamente sintiendo como su mano se amoldaba perfectamente a su metal y entonces supo que realmente era aquella, Korsak debió haberla recuperado pero no estaba segura si agradecerle por ello o no, en especial cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero no detuvo su revisión y con normalidad jalo hacia ella la corredora que le dio acceso a su vista de la recamara vacía aunque no había supuesto que iba a ser diferente, soltó la corredora que regreso a proteger por completo el caño causando un sonido que hizo cimbrar algo en la cabeza de la detective.

La potencia fue suficiente para que sus ojos se cerraran con demasiada firmeza mientras su mandíbula se tensaba todo lo posible a la vez que una mueca de profundo dolor mostraba la tortura que estaba recibiendo.

En un instante; entre la oscuridad de sus parpados de nuevo se encontró como otras tantas ocasiones desde su despertar en aquella sala de máquinas con aquel hombre apuntándole sin titubeo alguno con su arma y en esta ocasión, pudo ver como por una fracción de segundo este mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción que se borró al instante en que jalo el gatillo. Con cada disparo, el dolor que en realidad sufría iba en aumento como si cada bala atravesara su cabeza muy lentamente.

Esto duro unos momentos hasta que suspiro aliviada al sentir como los disparos se detenían y por ende su dolor se controlaba; su recuerdo le mostro el cadáver del hombre en el suelo recargado desgarbadamente sobre una de las maquinas, con la mirada perdida y un hilillo de sangre escapándose de entre sus labios pero mantenía un semblante triunfal mientras en una de sus manos era visible la fotografía de una linda niña.

-Maldito… le di lo que quería… –. Refunfuño entre dientes la morocha sin abrir los ojos.

Con el costado cañón de su pistola comenzó a acariciar el lado de su cabeza mientras que aguardaba a que el dolor se terminara de ir, sus parpados aún se mantenían apretándose con todas sus fuerzas pero aun así solitarias lágrimas se las arreglaron para escapar deslizándose lentamente por sus mejillas. El dolor era profundo pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones disminuyo con mayor rapidez, supuso que eso era bueno o por lo menos a ella le parecía pero sabía que debía contarle a su médica sobre estos episodios, y no, esa no era Maura. De hecho, en la medida de lo posible trataría de no mencionarle nada a ella, no quería preocuparla de nueva cuenta.

Torpemente comenzó a andar hacia el sanitario buscando refrescarse un poco pero antes de introducirse al pasillo, el fantasma de una voz la hizo detener sus pasos y mirar hacia atrás…

 _"Te amo…"_

… era su voz y era la de Maura entremezclada, su cabeza las había unido en una sola.

Y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras se giró a contemplar su departamento –Ya se lo que hace falta –. Suspiro animada y volvió a su camino levantando los brazos festejando –¡Yei, lo descubrí yo solita…!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche hace mucho que ya había tomado posesión de los cielos de Boston pero eso a Maura no le importaba, de hecho ni siquiera lo había notado así como ignoraba que hace un par de horas que se encontraba sola en la morgue.

Su concentración y su mirada se hallaban solo en el cadáver sobre la mesa, ya no vestía su atuendo medico habiéndose cambiado tiempo atrás cuando se convenció de dejar aquello e ir a descansar, bueno realmente su idea había sido ir a buscar a Jane y pasar un rato juntas pero la curiosidad por las circunstancias del cadáver había prevalecido sobre sus deseos.

La puerta de la morgue se abrió y con pasos cautelosos una figura se aproximó sonriendo –¿Que tenemos?

-Varón afroamericano, en la veintena de edad, no hay heridas externas pero está cubierto por desoxiefedrina que parece ser la causa de... –. Respondió la forense por inercia pero se detuvo al ver a quien le respondía, hizo un mohín molesta consigo misma pero luego sonrió –No debería haberte respondido, te aprovechaste de la costumbre.

Jane rio por lo bajo abrazándola por atrás, depositando un beso en su mejilla –Un poco pero hey, no me culpes pero te prometo conseguir rápido mi alta para que no te sientas culpable.

La forense negó riendo –Tramposa.

-Un poco –. Acepto la morocha mirando al cadáver y dio un salto –¡Mierda! ¿Me estoy perdiendo una momia? Ahora si quiero mi alta.

-Jane, lenguaje.

-Lo siento, fue la emoción –. Se disculpó la detective con real culpabilidad en su voz que hizo sonreir un poco más a su amada.

-Está bien, te entiendo... los cuerpos momificados siempre son emocionantes.

Jane asintió y volvió a besarla –Bueno ¿dónde lo encontraron?

Maura suspiro negando –Jane no debo –. Se giró a ver a su novia que le hizo carita de perro abandonado y volvió a negar sonriendo –Realmente eres muy mañosa.

-No sabes cuánto –. Susurro la morocha en su oído rozándolo con sus labios en apenas un toque casi imperceptible pero que basto para que la cobriza se estremeciera.

Maura pasó saliva sonoramente luego de lamerse los labios por inercia, con fuerza trato de guardar la compostura –Fue hallado hace unas horas entre los muros de un club nocturno, la pared fue rota por una pelea y dejo escapar una nube de la droga.

-Wow, eso debió encantarle a los asistentes –. Agrego Jane pero luego ladeo un poco más la cabeza mirando el cuerpo inerte con visible curiosidad –¿Quien se droga entre paredes?

-Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar pero para ello necesito terminar de hidratar sus huellas.

La morocha cambio de hombro su cabeza para ver la mano del cadáver sumergida en un líquido y asintió –¿Llamaras a Hope?

La forense negó –Espero que no sea necesario.

Un nuevo beso se estampo en la mejilla de la cobriza y su novia sonrió –Quieres mostrarle que eres lo suficientemente lista para no tener que llamarle en cada caso de cadáver egipcio ¿no?

-Este no es un cadáver egipcio aunque la morfología entre afroamericanos y egipcios es relativamente cercana pero con el paso del tiempo su parecido se ha ido diluyendo –. Maura volteo hacia Jane que asintió sonriendo y soltó un suspiro vencida –Realmente eres muy astuta.

-Como un zorro pero ya lo descubrirás.

Volvió a susurrar su novia con tono coqueto. Maura ya no pudo mantener su atención en el cadáver por más que deseara porque realmente con la cercanía del cuerpo de la morocha y su aliento tentándola, ya no sabía ni donde estaba. Se giró hacia la morocha manteniéndose entre sus brazos y esta le sonrió con seductora altanería, se quitó los guantes que cubrían sus manos y los lanzo al cesto de basura para luego rodear el cuello de su amada a la que con suavidad atrajo un poco más hacia ella.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, la forense sonrió con una mirada profunda y coqueta que enloqueció a la morocha –Creo que debería investigarlo.

-Eso será divertido –. Agrego Jane terminando la distancia.

Suavemente comenzaron a besarse con cierta pasión oculta que poco a poco cobro más fuerza hasta que los labios de ambas se enfrentaban con vivacidad mientras sus cuerpos buscaban un mayor acercamiento. Jane agacho un poco y soltó el abrazo que había mantenido alrededor de la forense para introducir sus brazos en la bata de laboratorio comenzando a recorrer el cuerpo de la forense con sus manos en caricias lentas pero firmes mientras su pareja la empujaba levemente alejándose del cadáver hasta que la cadera de la morocha se topó con la otra mesa de metal.

Los besos no paraban ni bajaban de intensidad mientras la forense elevo su muslo guiada por la mano de la detective llevándola hasta recargarla en su cadera donde sin tapujos comenzó a recorrer la extremidad hasta meterse bajo la falda, vibrando al sentir la calidez de aquella piel de durazno. Maura mordió su labio inferior seductoramente antes de abandonar sus labios para comenzar a besar y lamer el costado de su cuello, la morocha se estremeció al sentirla y ladeo un poco más la cabeza para darle acceso sintiendo como las delicadas manos de su novia se escabullían bajo su blusa recorriendo desde su cadera hasta el límite de su sostén parsimoniosamente. La mano libre de la detective subió rozando la piel del brazo de su amada y con cierta firmeza pero con cuidado de no dañar el vestido, descubrió el hombro de piel nívea al que le dio un par de besos con dulzura antes de darle un mordisco que produjo un leve gemido que la cobriza intento acallar pero la detective deseaba oír más así que siguió el camino de la clavícula de la mujer con sus labios y lengua para luego subir por el costado de cuello finalizando el recorrido en el lóbulo de esta que succión y mordisqueo arrancando suspiros profundos. Su mano volvió a bajar al igual que ella que se agacho un poco más para que esta lograra acariciar la parte trasera del otro muslo hasta llegar al encaje de la pantaleta que ignoro escabulléndose bajo ella para apretar su trasero. Maura volvió a gemir sintiendo como su cabeza se estaba perdiendo entre la emoción del momento, enloqueciendo bajo las caricias y los labios de su amada que ahora se encontraban sobre su escote jugueteando con la piel accesible de sus pechos mientras solo podía sujetarse a la mujer que le estaba arrebatando la cordura pero algo de su razonamiento comenzó a quejarse.

-Jane... amor... e-espera... –. Susurro con más deseo que decisión.

-Aja...

Fue lo único que dijo Jane antes de sujetarla con fuerza del trasero pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo que empezó a frotarse contra el otro por inercia mientras sus labios volvían a atacar los de la cobriza que sintió un profundo éxtasis al sentir la pasión de su amada pero aunque lo disfrutaba su conciencia la hizo pararla.

-Jane...

La morocha suspiro y asintió –Ya se... lo siento se me fue la mano –. Susurro con vergüenza y extrajo sus manos del vestido de su novia a la que le sonrió pícaramente –Literalmente hablando.

Maura no pudo evitar reír sonoramente a la vez que abrazo a la morocha sintiendo la respiración acelerada de ambas, quiso golpear a su conciencia por la interrupción pero sabía que no estaba bien hacer aquello ahí y para su alivio la detective lo comprendía perfectamente. Se quedaron solo abrazadas un largo tiempo hasta que sus ritmos cardiacos se normalizaron.

-Por cierto, cariño ¿qué haces aquí?

Jane sonrió –Un pajarote me dijo que seguías aquí y supuse que necesitarías alguien que te escoltara a tu hogar.

La forense se alejó y la miro con dulzura –Gracias, amor.

Quiso acercarse a besar los labios de la morocha pero esta interpuso su mano para que no ocurriera, la miro confusa y su novia le sonrió pícaramente.

-Creo que por el momento nos alejamos un poquito, al menos hasta que estemos fuera de las instalaciones.

Maura no tuvo que pensarlo, el calor en su interior pedía más así que de inmediato asintió sonriendo –Tienes toda la razón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La necesidad, la ansiedad pero sobre todo el temor a las expectativas reinaban el ambiente del auto durante su recorrido a casa. No existía incomodidad entre ellas pero tampoco palabras, sus mentes no dejaban de darle vueltas a lo que debían y no hacer...

 _"¿La invito a tomar una cerveza para que entre a la casa?"_

 _"Debo dejar de desear morderla, pensara que soy perro..."_

 _"Si la abrazo y la beso ¿se sentirá presionada?"_

 _"¿Hoy será el día?... pero ¿y si ella no quiere?"_

 _"Sus labios son deliciosos..."_

 _"Me comportare y no presionare, ja como si supiera como hacerlo para empezar"_

 _"La movilidad de su mano a mejoro mucho, mi trasero aun siente su apretón... No. Deja de pensar en ello o te portaras mal"_

 _"Haber y si surge algo ¿qué debo hacer?"_

 _"Puedo besarla y no perder el control ¿cierto?"_

 _"Besa con suavidad, no seas bruta y te dejes llevar"_

 _"Puedo abrazar sin arrastrarla a mi cama ¿verdad?... ¡¿verdad?!"_

 _"Abraza con cariño, no como si fuera tu oso de peluche"_

 _"Sin duda... ¡No acaricies!"_

 _"Acaricia manteniendo el control, no como si fuera alguna fruta"_

 _"Listo. Creo que lograre no presionarla"_

 _"Listo... luego no tengo ni la mínima idea"_

... el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de la forense y ambas voltearon a ver hacia la puerta principal con nerviosismo para luego mirarse entre ellas sonriéndose tensamente.

Jane se dio la vuelta y tomo el maletín de la médica para luego bajarse del vehículo mientras murmuraba plegarias a cualquier dios para que todo saliera bien aunque no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo pensando en que dios se supone que le ayudaría a ello –Debí ser griega...

Mientras tanto, en el interior del auto Maura practicaba ejercicios de respiración tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su lujuria pero el ver a la morocha desfilar frente a sus ojos no ayudaba –Dios, es demasiado hermosa para no pensar cosas malas...

Ambas suspiraron a la vez, Jane tomo la manija y jalo la puerta dejando que el viento refrescara a la cobriza que ya casi sudaba mientras la observaba –Permíteme.

El simple tono de voz de la detective erizo la piel de Maura que tomo su mano para ayudarse, bastando solo ello para que su cuerpo se estremeciera congelándola a medio movimiento.

-Maur ¿estás bien? –. Susurro preocupada la morocha sujetándola con firmeza por si era necesario.

Maura carraspeo un poco siguiendo con su movimiento solo para alejarse del rostro de su novia que se había acercado bastante. Era lo mejor, el auto comenzaba a verse como un lugar genial hacia el cual arrastrarla –S-Si, solo recordé algo.

-¿Importante?

-No realmente... –. Respondió por inercia la cobriza a la vez que rezaba no tener urticaria por su mentirilla.

Juntas caminaron hacia la puerta principal en calma fingida...

 _"... no la presiones... no la presiones..."_

 _"... presionar es malo... presionar puede lastimarla... presionar... ¡Dios, como deseo presionar!..."_

... cruzaron sus miradas cuando solo faltaban un par de metros para la puerta y trataron de sonreírse como si nada pasara pero en su lugar muecas raras aparecieron. Ninguna pudo soportarlo y comenzaron a reír acercándose un poco más, relajándose al dejar escapar un poco del estrés.

Maura tomo sus llaves del bolso que la morocha le cargaba –Creo que tengo algo de hambre...

-Me imagino, no cenaste por ir a recoger a Ramsés y luego te apuesto que te quedaste revisándolo –. Soltó Jane con una sonrisa.

La cobriza rio por lo bajo sin poder negar sus palabras a la vez que introducía la llave en la cerradura escuchando el clic en su interior como si fuera amplificado. Se giró hacia su amada sonriéndole con dulzura a la vez que se esforzaba en mantener sus manos pegadas a sus costados al igual que la morocha que le sonrió nerviosamente acercándose a entregarle sus pertenencias. Sus miradas se unieron con tensión pero conforme se acercaron todo se fue difuminando en el aire, se sonrieron con sus labios a centímetros de tocarse.

-Buenas noches, Jane –. Susurro la cobriza casi sin voz.

-Buenas noches... amor...

La voz de Jane se fue perdiendo conforme la distancia desaparecía; sus labios se rozaron con suavidad en un beso casi fantasmal pero no se apartaron sino todo lo contrario, volvieron a unirse con más roce permitiendo que sus labios juguetearan en un beso casto pero a ninguna le basto, por más que lucharon para evitar que la presión dominara al final lo hizo demostrando en la danza de sus labios cuanto se aguardaban y deseaban. Saborearon cada roce ignorando como sus cuerpos se aproximaron hasta que ya no existió espacio entre ellos aunque sus manos obedientemente se mantenían quietas hasta que sus mentes comprendieron lo que sus cuerpos gritaban.

Con cierto temor; Maura introdujo sus dedos entre el pantalón de la morocha y su piel, sujetándola con cierta firmeza con la que la jalo suavemente hacia ella rogando no estar presionando demasiado a su novia. Por su parte; Jane al sentirla apretó su agarre que mantenía sobre las correas de los bolsos de su novia y simplemente se dejó llevar esperando no defraudar a su amada.

Los cuerpos con lentitud y torpeza se introdujeron a la casa, las dudas se saboreaban en sus labios y por momentos las hacia parar preguntándose si debían, si era el momento pero al final ambas llegaban a la misma y esa era… ¿Realmente existe un momento perfecto?

Eso solo es un cuento de fantasía, se reprendieron a sí mismas mentalmente. El trasero de Maura choco contra el lateral del respaldo del sofá haciéndola casi recostarse sobre el llevándose a la morocha con ella que comenzó a tantear torpemente con las bolsas para al final soltarlas sin cuidado aunque tuvo suerte y se quedaron sobre el asiento, con sus manos libres lentamente ascendieron por el cuerpo de su amada que se tensó de emoción vibrando sin poder evitarlo. La cobriza se abrazó al cuello de su novia disfrutando de sus labios que jugueteaban lenta y sensualmente con los propios, la morocha se irguió llevándose con ella a su amada y con firmeza la abrazo rodeando su cintura pegándola por completo a su cuerpo sintiendo como sus pechos presionaban a los propios.

Sus labios abandonaron la boca de Maura para descender lentamente por su cuello sintiendo como el agarre se incrementaba y caricias en su nuca iniciaban dando leves círculos, un tenue gemido se escabullo de los labios de la cobriza.

-J-Jane… espera… tu madre… aquí no… –. Susurro entre respiraciones incrementadas y palpitaciones como un tambor de danza tribal.

La detective soltó un gruñido bajo y le dio una mordida casi en su yugular al cuello aterciopelado de su amada que dejo escapar una exclamación combinada con un gemido demasiado sensual que aturdió hasta la medula a la mordedora que bajo sus manos recorriendo lentamente sus costados hasta su muslo luego subieron por detrás de ellos y súbitamente aprisionaron el perfecto, uniforme y tentador trasero levantando el cuerpo.

Maura se abrazó a su cabeza recibiendo los labios de su novia pero entre besos trato de pararla –Jane… tu mano… puedes lastimarte…

-No esta… eso en mi… mente ahora –. Respondió Jane caminando a ciegas hacia la habitación de la forense que quiso quejarse más pero su mente no estaba realmente concentrada para argumentar.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras pero eso realmente no les molesto en lo más mínimo; suavemente Jane la deposito sobre cama hincándose en el suelo deteniéndose un momento para mirarla a la cara y sonreírle tiernamente al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas que la encantaron profundamente, Maura le sonrió con amor y acaricio sus mejillas recargando su frente sobre la de ella.

-No tenemos que –. Susurro la cobriza.

Jane coloco sus manos sobre las de ella sin borrar su sonrisa –Cierto, no tenemos que hacerlo a menos que lo deseemos y Maura Isles… yo te deseo con locura.

La seguridad en sus palabras casi le provoca el llanto a Maura pero soporto para besarla lenta, suave y tendido hasta que el aire les fue necesario a ambas. Se alejaron apenas un centímetro sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre ellas y solo pudieron mirarse sintiendo como sus corazones enloquecían pero no era por la simple lujuria sino por aquello tan profundo que deseaban expresar.

-Espera –. Susurro Jane dándole un casto beso para luego ponerse de pie dejando a la forense confundida observándola correr hasta la puerta que cerro y casi aseguro con una silla, luego corrió de regreso a su posición sonriendo con semblante relajado.

-¿Y eso? –. Pregunto Maura en un murmuro poniéndose de pie junto a la morocha que paso a su espalda comenzando a besar el cuello de la forense para luego descender lentamente dejando un rastro húmedo de sus labios a la vez que bajaba el cierre del vestido que aprisionaba el cuerpo de su amada.

Jane se tomaba un momento en cada parte de piel que iba descubriendo, adorándola con sus labios tratando de mostrarle como su corazón la adoraba por completo. Eventualmente el vestido cayó al suelo deslizándose por la piel de Maura que se dio la vuelta para darle un leve empujón tirándola sobre la cama y luego lentamente subió por ella hasta sentarse sobre su cadera mientras su novia no le quitaba los ojos de encima y sonreír embelesada.

-Por si a mamá se le ocurre aparecer… –. Susurro atontada la morocha.

Maura rio por lo bajo con tono coqueto a la vez que sus manos se deslizaban por la blusa de la morocha tomándola y subiéndola hasta quitarla de encima, se detuvo un momento y se acercó darle una leve lamida a los labios de la que descubrió mantenía la boca abierta causando una sonrisa en ella para luego ir a su cuello –Creo que esta ocasión seria yo la que gritaría…

-Yo le aviento algo…

Se miraron a los ojos un momento para luego acercar sus labios y unirlos a ritmo lento, saboreando cada instante así como sus manos hacían lo propio perdiéndose entre la piel, el sudor, la lujuria y el amor…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela entro en la casa al ver las luces encendidas y miro a su alrededor encontrándose la bolsa de marca de la forense y su maletín dejados sin cuidado sobre el sofá. Al no ver a la cobriza supuso que se encontraría en el baño dándose una ducha o tal vez solo cambiándose de ropa en su habitación, así que camino hacia allá introduciéndose en el pasillo.

-Maura, querida. Me alegro que llegaras, es algo tarde y me tenías preocupa... –. Los gemidos y demás sonidos acalorados provenientes de la habitación de la forense detuvieron sus palabras y pasos abruptamente –Creo que... mejor me voy.

Se dio la vuelta regresando por donde había llegado pero se detuvo en la puerta escuchando como los sonidos aumentaban produciendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas –Espero que sea Janie la que este ahí dentro –. Susurro por inercia y luego rio un poco –Uy, qué madre tan moderna salí –. Dijo alegremente con cierto deje de orgullo antes de abandonar la casa asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta.

* * *

 _Hola y muahahahahahaha_

 _Primero que nada; lamento la tardanza pero últimamente en mi originales estaba en fase de sangre, guerra y batallas así que por mas que deseaba escribir algo dulce pues no salía nada hasta ahora._

 _Segundo; espero que haya quedado bien y si deseaban que les describiera el acto pues sorry. Soy de las que piensa que el mejor erotismo es el de la imaginación ademas que realmente no tenia una escena de sexual bien montada en mi cabeza así que preferí no forzarlo ¿quedo mal?_

 _Bueno pues espero sus comentarios, saludos y felices días._


	41. Ep 10 Cap 41

Con una sonrisa suave, bastante perceptible y evidentemente atontada se encontraba fija en el rostro de Jane desde antes de que sus ojos se abrieran al nuevo día. Cuando esto ocurrió; el sol apenas y comenzaba a dominar los cielos cuando sus ojos se abrieron a ese nuevo día, pero en el fondo no fue solo eso, sus ojos se abrieron a una nueva vida donde desde el mismo instante en que sus labios recorrieron al completo y saborearon cada centímetro de aquella sublime piel, su mente y su alma aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas, no a ese cuerpo, sino a esa alma que hizo vibrar su interior de una forma como jamás había sentido. No fue solo lo físico, no fue solo la lujuria fue algo tan profundo que simplemente no sabía cómo describir en palabras.

La piel aterciopelada de Maura casi resplandeció, o al menos eso le parecía a su amada, bajo la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas cerradas precariamente en el calor del momento. La morocha que se hallaba acomoda de costado recostada sobre su brazo derecho mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba la espalda descubierta de la cobriza sin tocarla disfrutando solamente de la invisible calidez que el cuerpo desprendía. El aroma la envolvía, se le impregnaba hasta el más lejano de sus poros permitiendo que el recuerdo del momento perdurada en su piel aunque no era necesario. Nada de su ser podría olvidarlo jamás.

Soltó un suspiro mirando la fotografía de la espalda desnuda de Maura que se encontraba recostada boca abajo con su mirada oculta hacia ella, sus cabellos rojizos rozaban aquella piel como su mano lo hacía y a la vez caía como cascada elegante y suave sobre el hombro del lado contrario donde sus labios entreabiertos se hallaban. El semblante relajado y en el fondo, feliz, de Maura le robo un nuevo suspiro a Jane que nunca dejo de sonreir en todo el momento pero con desagrado y casi con una mueva vio la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesilla de noche de la forense; un respingo se hizo oír pero su sonrisa volvió y lentamente, con cuidado acerco su rostro a la cabeza de su amada e inhalo profundamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban hasta que su mente le dijo que no podía quedarse más. Con dolor apretó sus parpados y con un ritmo suave acorto la distancia hasta que sus labios acariciaron con dulzura la frente de Maura para luego darse la vuelta en un rápido movimiento poniéndose de pie de un tirón.

Sin importarle su desnudes anduvo con sigilo por la habitación tomando cada una de sus prendas deteniéndose cada tanto para voltear hacia la cama con añoranza pero no se permitió volver a su lado y al final, solo salió del lugar en silencio sintiendo como su cuerpo no volvía a ser el mismo que recordaba. Notaba su ausencia como se le hubieran arrebatado algo de su cuerpo, como si un hoyo enorme se encontrara en su pecho y este aumentaba conforme sus pasos la llevaban fuera del hogar de la forense.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El sol continuo con su avance por los cielos hasta que su resplandor colándose entre las cortinas golpeo directamente el rostro de Maura hasta que la obligo a abrir sus ojos al nuevo día. Soltó un respingo sin molestia real y con cierta sorpresa noto la hora que era, por fortuna no debía trabajar aquel día pero aun así le era extraño encontrarse aun en la cama.

La más amplia sonrisa de la que era capaz su rostro apareció en el instante en que su mente le dijo con picares " _Fue una larga noche_ " e instintivamente volteo con deseos de capturar la imagen de la morocha recostada a su lado pero de golpe todo su ánimo y felicidad se esfumaron mientras sus ojos verdosos recorrían el espacio vacío de la cama.

Aturdida le dio vuelta a su cuerpo sin apartar su vista del colchón tomando las sabanas para cubrir su desnudes, se puso de pie con lentitud sin comprender que es lo que había ocurrido.

Con temor y mucho dolor supuso que todo había terminado, que aunque para ella fue la noche más maravillosa y mágica de su vida para Jane no. Sus ojos se impregnaron de lágrimas mientras sus pasos la llevaban hasta la sala de su hogar que se encontraba, para finalizar la muerte de sus esperanzas, también vacía. No sabía qué hacer, no supo si buscarla o simplemente dejarse caer en el dolor de su corazón hecho pedazos; sus piernas perdieron fuerzas dejándola caer con sus rodillas golpeando sordamente el suelo helado a la vez que sus manos cubrieron su rostro que se deformo mostrando su agonía al mundo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue sofocado por los sollozos pero no así, el rechinido que soltó la suela de un tenis en cuanto su dueña vio la terrible imagen a la que se aproximó corriendo sin importarle la bolsa que dejo caer frente a la puerta.

-¡¿Maur?!... –. Jane se derrapo junto a la cobriza sin que esta levantara su rostro mientras el pánico se apoderaba del de la morocha que la llamo con mayor desesperación en su voz –¡Maura!... Cariño ¿qué paso? ¿estás bien? –. Pregunto sintiendo como su calma se diluía conforme su oído no llegaba a oír más que los sollozos de su amada a la que suavemente rodeo con sus brazos –Te lo ruego, dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Fue el inconfundible tacto de las manos de Jane lo que arrebato a Maura del abismo en el que se encontraba, se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados ignorando los llamados que supuso eran solo imaginaciones de su mente que cumplía su profunda ilusión pero el toque la despertó. Levanto su mirada que poco a poco se ilumino al ver a la morocha junto a ella mirándola con preocupación.

-¡Jane! –. Se lanzó a su cuello aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Completamente perdida; Jane se dejó hacer apretando a la cobriza entre sus brazos solo por inercia –Maura… cariño ¿Por qué lloras?

-Y-yo… yo desperté y n-no te encontré… pensé… p-pensé… –. La forense no pudo terminar de explicarse ya que un nuevo sollozo se escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas fluyeron de nuevo.

-Oh, amor lo siento tanto –. Susurro Jane acariciándole la espalda sin dejar de abrazarla –Sono così bestia come dicono i miei fratelli ( _soy tan bestia como dicen mis hermanos_ ) –. Se dijo a sí misma y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la cobriza se encontraba solo cubierta por una delgada sabana –Cariño te enfermaras.

Soltó con urgencia aunque realmente esa idea no había sido la primera que había pasado por su mente pero lo dejo de lado para ponerse de pie y luego ayudar a su novia a la que sentó en el sofá donde la cubrió con la manta que siempre se encontraba allí. Se sentó a su lado y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza se recargara en su hombro.

Negó en silencio y con verdadero sentimiento de culpabilidad –Cariño, lo siento mucho… yo no pensé en esto… yo te deje una nota pero supongo que no la viste…

-¿Nota? –. Maura elevo su mirada confusa aun con restos de lágrimas en su rostro.

Jane le sonrió con ternura y con su mano libre acaricio su rostro tratando de borrar los rastros de las lágrimas que para nada le gustaba como lucían en su novia –Si, sobre la barra deje una nota recordándote que tenía terapia temprano porque supuse que lo olvidarías con todo lo de ayer –. La cobriza se sonrojo visiblemente haciendo reír a la morocha que no pudo resistirse a besarla aun con una sonrisa en su rostro pero poco a poco se difumino mientras su frente se quedaba pegada a la de Maura –No puedo imaginarme todo lo que tu cabecita pensó en ese instante pero puedo jurarte que nada de lo que tu lado pesimista de a dicho es cierto… yo… no sé cómo explicarlo… –. Su mirada se ilumino en un instante y imperiosamente volvió a unir sus labios con los de la forense pero esta vez dejando que toda la necesidad que su cuerpo sentía fuera el que hablara. Sus labios demandantes sedujeron sin tregua a la sorprendida Maura que solo se dejó hacer sintiendo como su consciencia se perdía un poco mientras su cuerpo exigía mas pero la detective se alejó en cuento la necesidad de aire fue demasiada además de que noto como ya comenzaban a toquetearse y no creía que la sala fuera un buen lugar, en especial conociendo a la entrometida vecinita –… ¿me di a entender?

Maura rio acalorada y asintió –Fuerte y claro.

-Estupendo… traje el almuerzo –. Dijo Jane sonriendo abiertamente aunque relativamente sonrojada alejando su mirada del apetecible cuerpo de su novia que volvió a reír y le tomo el rostro para volver a llevar sus labios a los suyos a la vez que dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia atrás recostándose en el sofá.

Entre besos y caricias, Jane rogo audiblemente provocando la risa de Maura –Madre no aparezcas… por favor…

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Jane mientras instintivamente su mano derecha sobaba la palma de la izquierda, su mirada con disgusto observo de nueva cuenta su departamento preguntándose sí tal vez los recuerdos de aquel mal día se habían apegado al lugar y ahora tendría que remodelarlo o algo así. Aunque realmente no estaba segura de que ese fuera el problema aun cuando de alguna forma estaban unidos, suspiro negando imaginando que en el peor de los casos tendría que mudarse.

No podía quedarse por siempre en la cueva de hombre de Dean, por más que el lugar le agradara aunque ahora cada tanto miraba con sospecha el sofá.

Dejo eso de lado al ver el paso del tiempo, aquella tarde tendría una comida justamente con su amigo en su nuevo hogar y había logrado separarse de Maura ya que no tenía ropa necesaria en su casa; bueno, tenía sus múltiples juegos de ropa deportiva y la cobriza le había ofrecido un vestido sino quería usar alguno pero se negaba rotundamente a cualquiera de ello. Por esa razón es que había vuelto al lugar, una ducha y su vestidor sencillo serian relajante luego de una hora atrapada en la habitación de ropa de su novia.

Solo pensar en la forense le provoco una sonrisa sin que se percatara y con un poco más de ánimo se introdujo en el departamento, fue a su habitación y casi en cuanto abrió su armario sus ojos hallaron la vestimenta perfecta. La tomo y sonrió un poco más.

-Perfecto…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maura abrió lentamente la puerta del departamento sintiéndose algo mala al no tocar pero Angela le había dado la llave y por algún tonto impulso se le hizo fácil entrar aunque de inmediato quiso retroceder.

-Jane… –. Llamo a la morocha mientras miraba el lugar con cierta extrañeza como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última ocasión que piso el sitio.

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente a la vez que una sonrisa tonta apareció adornando su rostro mientras su mente regresaba a ese beso casi infantil que habían compartido impulsivamente en el sofá cuando aún no entendían el sentir de la otra. En cámara lenta su mente le reprodujo aquel instante a la vez que su cuerpo se volvía a agitar como si realmente estuviera ocurriendo pero de golpe la imagen cambio para mostrarle el que fue un casi grito por parte de la morocha para decirle aquello que aún no podía decir con palabras pero si con sus labios en la comodidad de su habitación con el grito de Angela interrumpiéndolas, se preguntó qué hubiera pasado de haber estado solas pero realmente ya no importaba. Todo había salido bien.

Pero la imagen de su sangre, de su " _Te amo_ " en su casi último aliento, desapareciendo tras las puertas de quirófanos de emergencia del hospital, apareciendo con respiradores en una habitación fría como su mano al tomarla, sus ojos cerrados, su desmejorado semblante. Todo la golpeo en un instante causándole una mueca de dolor a la vez que su corazón se estrujaba, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe huyendo de todas esas imágenes que la rondaban.

Jane se encontraba congelada frente a ella admirándola aturdida, mirándola arriba abajo sintiendo como su corazón enloquecía sin que su mente pudiera unir palabras pero pronto sus ojos notaron el desánimo en las aceitunas de la forense que fingió que no ocurría nada mientras sonreía fingidamente.

La morocha se acercó a ella y le sonrió con ternura acariciando su mejilla suavemente suponiendo que es lo que ocurría en su cabeza –Estoy aquí… cierra tus ojos –. La cobriza sonrió un poco al verse comprendida y obedeció sin rechistar sintiendo como la morocha la abrazaba con suavidad, recargando apenas imperceptiblemente su mejilla contra su cabeza –¿Me sientes? –. Maura afirmo –¿Sientes mi aroma? –. Hubo una nueva afirmación leve con un movimiento de cabeza –¿Escuchas mi corazón? –. La forense resistió las lágrimas que se acumularon en el interior de sus parpados y volvió a asentir –Estoy aquí y nunca me iré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Con mi alma –. Susurro la detective apartándose un poco de ella para que la mirada a los ojos y viera lo sincera que era en sus palabras. La forense la sujeto con suavidad por las mejillas y la acerco para besarla con dulzura.

Ambas salieron del apartamento mirando hacia la puerta un instante antes de comenzar su descenso por las escaleras y suspiraron a la vez.

-¿Estará maldito? –. Pregunto con Jane mirando la puerta.

Maura negó tomándole la mano haciendo que volteara a verla –No creo pero el ultimo recuerdo que tenemos ahí es cuando estaban en funciones porque ahí pasamos la última noche juntas, tal vez solo debamos borrar eso.

La detective asintió levemente para luego sonreir abiertamente -¿Una pijamada?

-Me parece bien.

Comenzaron a andar hacia las escaleras, Maura guiaba el camino y Jane solo se dejaba llevar pero de pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle. Se aproximó a la espalda de su novia y la hizo girar en un leve tirón aferrándola con su brazo libre para luego besarla y sonreírle abiertamente.

-¿Y eso porque? –. Susurro Maura contra sus labios.

-Porque no te había dicho que te vez hermosa –. Jane le dio un pequeño beso y suspiro –Y porque te amo tanto que si te alejas demasiado siento que el mundo se oscurece.

La forense que había retenido el aire desde que escucho él te amo, lo dejo ir de golpe al sentir su corazón saltar contra su pecho y con una sonrisa le dio otro beso corto a su novia dejando sus frentes recargadas –Me ocurre lo mismo, te amo demasiado.

-Lucky –. Susurro juguetonamente la morocha provocando una risa de su amada.

Se quedaron unos instantes disfrutando del silencio y su unión para luego salir de su ensoñación casi de un salto, se les hacía tarde y eso a la forense no le gustaba nada así que acelero y casi arrastro a la detective escaleras abajo que solo se dejó hacer mientras se reía diciendo de todo para quitarle importancia.


	42. Ep 11 Cap 42

_**Cap 42**_

La ciudad iba pasando por la ventanilla pero aunque hubiera la caída de un meteorito justo a lado del automóvil, Jane ni siquiera lo notaria. Con la ventanilla baja permitiendo que el viento se colara al interior, refrescándolo mientras su codo se recargaba en la orilla y su cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia la puerta le ofrecía un confortable sitio para mirarla sin poder alejar sus ojos ni un instante por temor a perder algo de su extraordinaria belleza. No. No de aquella que era evidente para todos como su cabello cobrizo ondeando levemente al viento de una forma casi mágica, ni de su rostro de perfectas facciones que iba de maravilla con su nariz recta o aquellas curvas seductores que el vestido holgado del día camuflajeaba sin éxito porque su belleza era tal que nada podía ocultarla. No. Ella se fija en su mirada concentrada, en sus perfectos ojos que resplandecían en cada ocasión que la luz de los reflectores de un auto en dirección contraria los alumbraba, o su fascinante ceño levemente pronunciado ya que se encontraba concentrada en su tarea, su semblante tranquilo pero a la vez desprendiendo esa alegría que hacia explotar su corazón y que todo su ser mostraba causando que el propio de la italiana se acelerada sin control. No. Ella la veía, realmente lo hacía y simplemente se encontraba tan perdida en ella que el mundo no importaba.

-Ya casi estamos ¿cierto? –. Dijo Maura con un poco de duda en su tono pero aun sonaba como la melodía más preciosa del mundo.

No recibió respuesta aunque su voz había deleitado los oídos de la morocha que mantenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Maura volteo a verla por un segundo y solo un segundo basto para que su cuerpo se estremeciera al ver la profunda mirada caoba fija en ella haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran al instante mientras su corazón y mente volvían a destilar alegría, satisfacción por cara célula, cada membrana, cada poro de su cuerpo. Sentirse amada y deseada era la cosa más enloquecedora del mundo, sin duda sus niveles de oxitocina se encontraban por las nubes y más allá pero tuvo que dejarlo de lado.

Con cierta pena tuvo que llamar la atención de la morocha –Jane... ¡Jane!

-¿Si? –. Respondió suavemente la italiana sin quitar su mirada de ensoñación ni alejar su sonrisa.

-Jane ¿ya casi llegamos?

Sin interés alguno, la morocha volteo al frente un poco y miro su entorno un segundo para luego volver a clavarse en la cobriza –Si, te pasaste tres calles.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque no dijiste nada? –. Refunfuño Maura mirando a su alrededor para ver donde podría dar retorno.

Jane sonrió un poco más al verla contrariada y suspiro, ya ni siquiera sabía cuántos suspiros había dejado ir solo en el transcurso del viaje pero no le importaban, todos y cada uno de ellos eran bien merecidos a su parecer –Porque no importa...

-¿Como que no importa? Vamos a llegar tarde y sabes que no me gusta –. Se quejó la cobriza deteniendo el auto en el retorno para aguardar el semáforo, tomándose ese momento para voltear hacia su pareja que le sonrió a la vez que sus hombros se elevaban con simpleza.

-A ellos no les molestara la tardanza, talvez hasta les ayude a ultimar detalles ya vez que se acaban de mudar pero la verdad es que me encanta mirarte y si llegábamos pronto eso se hubiera acabado.

Maura se sonrojo y negó por lo bajo sintiendo su pulso acelerar –Jane...

El semáforo se puso en verde antes de que pudiera decir lo que quería y su nerviosismo, o mejor dicho ansiedad, la hizo pisar un poco más de lo normal el acelerador haciendo que la italiana tuviera que abandonar su sitio de vigilancia pero no le importo. Se acercó al costado de su novia y deposito un beso sobre la piel de su hombro para luego acercarse a su oreja a la que le mordió su lóbulo solo con sus labios.

-Aunque preferiría observarte desnuda y poder besar cada parte de tu piel... –. Susurro contra la oreja permitiendo que su cálida respiración acariciara el lugar haciendo estremecer a la cobriza que apretó el volante con excitación sin tiendo como su ánimo para ir a cenar con amigos se desvanecía para ser ocupado por el deseo de cenar a la italiana.

Al final, lo único que la cobriza pudo hacer fue soltar una sonora exhalación que la hizo sonrojarse aún más y hacer que su novia sonriera pícaramente para luego depositar un lento y mojado beso tras su oreja.

El automóvil se detuvo y ambas comenzaron a desatar sus cinturones de seguridad con normalidad pero en cuanto se vio liberada, Maura casi literalmente salto sobre Jane a la que beso con pasión permitiendo que un poco de su lujuria escapara mientras arrasaba con la cordura de la italiana que se dejó hacer a la vez que hacía y su cabeza, y corazón se fueran a las estrellas pero luego de unos besos y de algunos toqueteos por encima de la ropa. La forense se apartó de golpe, igual de cómo se había acercado y de inmediato salió del auto donde se detuvo a alisarse la ropa y revisar su maquillaje con una sonrisa pícara adornando su rostro disfrutando al ver de reojo a Jane completamente aturdida y agitada aun en el interior del auto.

-Vamos, Jane. Ya es bastante tarde –. Le dijo con tono burlón.

La morocha resoplo negando y con cierta torpeza se arregló el cabello mientras reía silenciosamente –¿Eso que fue? –. Soltó al salir del auto.

Con coquetería un suave pero seductor de caderas la cobriza paso junto a ella sonriendo –No sé de qué me hablas.

Jane la siguió por instinto hacia la puerta de los Dean, mirándola y sonriendo tontamente –Pues eso que acabas de hacer, lo de lanzarte sobre mi...

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y la cobriza se acercó a la detective, con suavidad paso su mano por su mejilla apenas rozando su piel a la vez que acercaba su cuerpo sugerentemente –Eso fue por hacerme llegar tarde...

La morocha se quedó sin palabras sonriendo completamente embelesada por la coqueta Maura y cuando se disponía a decir o hacer algo, la puerta se abrió y tuvieron que dejar su juego para después mientras los Dean las saludaban animados ignorantes de lo que habían interrumpido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche fue avanzando cordialmente y antes de la cena hubo un instante en que se separaron intercambiando parejas. Jane reía tranquilamente junto a Carol a la que ayudaba a poner la mesa pequeña del jardín mientras Maura había corrido junto a Gabriel a ayudarle a encender su la parrilla casi recién terminada de construir por sus propias manos algo que a la forense le llamo la atención tanto por precaución ya que dudaba un poco de su óptimo funcionamiento además de que deseaba ver su labor, le agradaba la el trabajo manual y las manualidades. Un excelente hobby.

-Solo un poco de concreto y los tubos de PVC para un escape optimo del humo –. Dijo Gabriel con orgullo a la vez que tomaba un bote de gasolina para parrilla.

-Eso me suena algo inseguro tal vez sí hubieras mantenido los escapes de concreto –. Refuto Maura con su tono inteligente y seguro que en ocasiones utilizaba para señalarles a sus colegas sus errores cuando le caían mal. En el fondo, realmente aun no le agradaba su presencia en la vida de la detective.

Gabriel sonrió y negó en silencio a la vez que oprimía con fuerza el envase lanzando un gran chorro del inflamable a la parrilla –Puede ser pero solo seguí el instructivo.

-Esas indicaciones así como sus materiales han sido simplificados para el que cualquiera pueda ensamblarlo así como los materiales fueron barateados para tomar mayor ganancia en su venta en masa –. Afirmo la forense volteando a verlo con aire de superioridad –Creo que mejor diseñare mi propia versión tal vez con un poco de adobe o barro casero para mejorar su cocción sin utilizar nada metálico.

El agente volteo a verla con evidente molestia y ella le sonrió con cierto sarcasmo oculto del que desconocía fuera capaz –Aun no te grado mucho ¿cierto?

Maura lo miro a los ojos sin maldad alguna –Cierto.

Gabriel inhalo profundo de golpe y no pudo evitar sonreir ante el golpe de sinceridad –Muy bien ¿porque?

-La verdad porque aún me siento insegura respecto a Jane... es la primera vez que quiero tan intensamente como para no poder controlar mis celos –. Susurro la forense bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo pero ¿no crees que estar tan preocupada por perderla te quitara buenos momentos de alguna forma?

-Puede ser pero será algo que deba aprender a controlar junto a mi aversión por ti... pero no hoy –. Maura lo encaro con seriedad –Porque al menos hoy estoy segura de que trataras de apartarla de mi lado.

Gabriel la miro a los ojos con seriedad –Es cierto y espero que la ames tanto como dices para que la apoyes.

-¿La propuesta de nuevo?

El agente suspiro tomando la caja de cerillas y saco lentamente una de ellas del interior –Tu no lo entiendes pero como podrías. Eres una afamada doctorada, dominante de tu ramo, inteligente e hija de una familia rica con renombre. Si algo llega a pasar, lo que sea por lo que te alejes de la medicina forense aun te queda la medicina de vivos o tal vez la investigación sin contar en las opciones que puedes tener como rica pero Jane no es así… Jane es de familia humilde y por ello es que término siendo policía, y en su mente y corazón siempre lo será. Ambos sabemos que quiere avanzar en su carrera y para que eso pase debe estar en la agencia, ella tiene un futuro brillante pero ambos sabemos que para que lo siga te necesita a su lado.

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos y luego Gabriel bajo la mirada para encender la cerilla que lanzo a la parrilla haciéndola saltar una llamarada a la que volteo a ver –Ahora me pregunto… ¿tu amor será lo suficientemente real para hacerlo?

Maura tenso su mandíbula girándose también hacia el fuego, evitando que su novia al otro lado del jardín notara la seriedad en su mirar.

Entre tanto, Jane y Carol conversaban de cosas triviales con ánimos amistosos a diferencia del otro lado. Al ver como el equipo de la parrilla se encaraba, Carol dejo de moverse y los observo con atención utilizando todo lo aprendido en la agencia para leer sus reacciones corporales.

-Eso no parece ir bien –. Susurro la castaña llamando la atención de la italiana que se encontraba depositando la ensaladera sobre la mesa.

Se irguió lentamente observando la interacción y no pudo evitar sonreir tontamente al ver los ademanes de desagrado que su novia mostraba –No se llevan muy bien.

-¿Porque?

Jane elevo los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto –Pues cosas, ya sabes. Gabriel la obligo a ocultarme cosas y por ello tuvimos problemas o que él y yo tuvimos una esporádica relación, o tal vez que el arresto a su padre.

Carol volteo a verla sorprendida y al ver como esta lo decía con simpleza la hizo reír –Si, cosas tontas ¿no?

-Claro –. Soltó la morocha animada sonriendo volviendo su mirada a la pareja que aun conversaba con evidente fricción –Solo espero que no le pregunte si le agrada.

-¿Porque?

-Maura no puede mentir así que le dirá que no, al instante.

Carol volvió a reír –Me gustaría escuchar eso.

Jane negó sonriendo con su atención fijada en la cobriza que la aturdía de una forma que le encantaba, soltó un suspiro lento sintiéndose muy tonta pero le encantaba –Me tiene tan en la luna que me cuesta mucho tocar la tierra...

Su amiga le sonrió con dulzura –Lo bueno es que lo notas –. Pícaramente miro de reojo a la italiana y luego a la médica –Y me gustaría agregar que Maura se ve preciosa de blanco...

La italiana entendió la indirecta que oculto sonriendo con inocencia –Ella se ve preciosa con lo que sea.

Carol le da la vuelta por la espalda sonriendo –Lo sé pero el blanco le queda mucho mejor.

Jane no pudo más y soltó una carcajada a la vez que negaba con la cabeza –Es muy pronto.

Su amiga ya iba de camino a interferir en la silenciosa guerra de la parrilla donde la carne comenzaba a cocinarse aunque bajo un poco la velocidad de sus pasos para girarse hacia la italiana a la que le sonrió traviesamente –Ah, pero ya lo has pensado ¿eh?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Extrañamente durante la cena todo fue de maravilla tal vez porque aunque se encontrara divirtiéndose, Jane en ningún instante dejo de atender a su novia que se hallaba fue de lugar ante tanta atención aunque claro, le encantaba. La forense no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Carol pero en un instante comprendió porque se llevaba también con su novia a pesar de que fuera la ex de Gabriel y es que eran igual de picaras, se molestaban y molestaban a los demás jugando sin parar haciendo que durante la comida el ambiente fuera ameno y divertido arrastrando al callado agente y forense.

Cuando la comida se acabó se quedaron un rato más sentados a la mesa conversando pero en algún momento se separaron dejando a Jane con Gabriel bebiendo una cerveza mientras Maura y Carol habían entrado a la casa para preparar el postre y algo de chocolate caliente que deseaba la dueña del hogar.

Jane suspiro sintiéndose satisfecha y le sonrió a su amigo –Delicioso, Gab. Gracias por invitarnos.

Gabriel le sonrió levemente jugueteando entre sus manos con la botella de su cerveza –No fue nada, sabes que siempre son bienvenidas aquí.

-Gracias –. Jane lo miro afablemente pero sus ojos lo estudiaron en silencio hasta que soltó un bufido y negó –Demonios, Gab. Suéltalo ya.

-No sé de qué me hablas –. Sentencio el hombre aunque en su mirada podía verse cierto gusto por el juego silencioso que se estaba llevando acabo.

La italiana no le quito los ojos de encima aceptando el reto –Lo noto y lo sabes, así que dejemos las tonterías y hablemos de una vez antes de que vuelvan.

-Si así lo quieres –. Respondió el hombre elevando un poco los hombros –Quiero que hablemos sobre la propuesta, he podido atrasar un poco el tiempo que tienes para dar tu respuesta pero solo te quedan un par de días y tendrías que partir casi de inmediato pero aun tienes una oportunidad.

Ella negó con seriedad –No sé por qué lo hiciste, ya te he dicho que no iré y no cambiare de opinión. Pronto estaré bien y volveré a la comisaria, no necesito nada más.

Un sonoro suspiro se escapó de los labios del hombre que le dio un profundo trago a su cerveza para luego dejarla sobre la mesa –Jane. No volverás, no te dejaran volver.

El ceño de la morocha se frunció de sobre manera a la vez que su quijada se tensaba –¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué sabes?

Gabriel suspiro y le dio otro trago a su cerveza –El plan original es permitirte volver pero darte más rango por lo que te harán capitana y te ataran a un escritorio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque? Además ese puesto se lo merece Korsak.

-Lo sé, pero que esperabas que ocurriera cuando frente al mundo diste a conocer tu relación con Maura –. La encaro tratando de que bajara un poco la voz.

Jane apretó los puños –Así que eso es...

-No te vayas por otro lado, Rizzoli. Eres una de las mejores detectives del estado con miles de casos a tu espalda y bastante de ellos los cerraste con ayuda de la jefa del departamento forense de Massachusetts, ósea, Maura. ¿Te haces una idea de cuantas apelaciones pueden intentarse? Con el perfecto alegato de manipulación de evidencias, por eso es que no debemos salir con nuestros colegas inmediatos –. La reprendió Gabriel cuidando en todo momento el mantener su voz controlada.

Al principio, italiana comenzó a temblar por la impotencia y las grandes ganas de golpear a su amigo pero lentamente comprendió lo que este le decía y como el golpe de un bate contra su rostro, todo se detuvo y se nublo a la vez que bajaba la vista –Así que... eso es.

El agente le palmeo el hombro con suavidad –Sí. Ya que fuiste nombrada como "heroína de la ciudad" los altos mandos no pueden jubilarte antes de tiempo como desean aunque no dudes que rezan para que tu brazo no te permita volver, pero el otro plan es casi lo mismo. Ambos y creo que todo el que conozca tu perfil psicológico, sabe que no eres alguien administrativo.

-Supongo que cobraste muchos favores –. Dijo la morocha con desanimo.

-No realmente. Mi jefe se enteró de lo que planeaban hacerte y ya estabas en lista, solo agilizo un poco las cosas –. Gabriel trato de sonreírle para darle algo de ánimo.

Jane asintió en silencio y volteo a mirar a Maura que reía junto a Carol –Así que unos días ¿eh?

El agente suspiro y asintió –Así es pero Jane, ya es un hecho. No volverás a ser detective de homicidios, no en al menos mucho tiempo.

La detective solo volvió a asentir en silencio mientras no dejaba de mirar a su amada...

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

El silencioso camino de vuelta no fue tan dulce ni ameno como el primero y Maura lo noto. Vio como la luz en la mirada de su novia se había extinguido y ahora no se encontraba fija en ella sino en la ventanilla baja de donde el aire se colaba con suavidad y cierta frialdad como la misma que esta emanaba mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir la necesidad de masajear sus manos inútilmente, ya que estas se movían apretando cada cierto tiempo apretando el costado de sus muslos.

-Nos quedamos en mi apartamento –. Pregunto la morocha plasmando una sonrisa farsa en su rostro.

-Claro. Si es lo que quieres –. Maura la miro de reojo.

Jane volvió su mirada a la calle con la sonrisa ya esfumada de su ser -Eso creo. Una noche tranquila en casa será bueno.

La cobriza no dijo nada, solo siguió el camino hasta que llegaron al sitio. Sin decir palabra alguna bajaron del auto y subieron al apartamento donde al apenas entrar, Jane se dirigió a su nevera que reviso con enojo y que cerro con brusquedad.

-Creo que debo ir a comprar...

Maura se acercó y la abrazo –Déjalo, tenemos helado y una botella de vino ¿recuerdas?

Le acaricio las manos y sonrió sinceramente –Conociéndote, no basta una sola botella.

La risa de la forense se hizo oír –Eso no es...

Jane volteo a verla retándola a que lo negara a lo que su novia solo soltó un bufido –¿Ves? Necesitamos más... Yo iré a la tienda y mientras tú eliges lo que quieras ver. Hagamos nuestra pijamada ¿te parece?

-Está bien y buscare algo cómodo.

La morocha hizo un puchero abrazándola con firmeza acercando sus cuerpos todo lo posible y comenzó a besarla con dulzura mientras susurraba –Ah… pero yo quería… arrancarte el vestido… con mis manos…

Y la risa de Maura volvió a llenar el ambiente mientras Jane ocultaba su rostro entre sus cabellos cerrando sus ojos con fuerza…

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Lamento la tardanza y el capítulo tal vez raro, o mejor dicho, algo no muy lineal pero por problemas dados por la madre naturaleza el original se perdió, de hecho les tocaba actualización desde la semana pasada pero soy de la ciudad de México así que comprenderán que no haya podido y que las cosas hayan cambiado pero en resumen este cap dice lo que debería de decir sin estar muy adornado. Espero no les moleste y si lo hace, pues lo siento._

 _Saludos a todos y recuerden que ahora van dos seguidos de la historia "SOLO NEGOCIOS" y para los que no la siguen ¿que esperan? xD Espero sus saludos, bye bye_


	43. Ep 12 Cap 43

_**Cap 43**_

El rostro ensombrecido de Jane se notaba aun entre las penumbras que la rodeaban, su mirada permanecía baja y su cabeza cada tanto negaba en silencio para ser completado con un leve bufido.

-¿Como pude fallar?... era un decisión tan importante...

La voz de Maura se hizo oír, animada y risueña mientras su cuerpo no podía evitar bailar un poco a la vez que sus ojos se mantenían fijos al frente –Oh, vamos Jane. Disfrútalo.

La morocha hizo una leve mueca mirando en la misma dirección que su novia –Jamás imagine esto.

-Te dije que aún no conocías todos mis secretos –. Susurro la cobriza dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí y ahora entiendo porque era un secreto, debió quedarse así –. Respondió burlonamente la detective mirando de reojo a su novia que le dio un leve golpe en el hombro como respuesta.

-No es tan malo.

-No. Solo lo suficiente para que extrañe los documentales.

Y Maura soltó una carcajada negando con su cabeza pero sin dejar de ver al televisor donde gente en una playa bailaba casi tan animadamente como ella y también cantaban aunque sin duda con mejor voz que la de la forense que dejo de ver al frente para voltear hacia su novia a la que le bailo y canto en tono alto para molestarla un poco más.

-Anda. Canta conmigo –. Imploro la cobriza.

-No.

-Anda.

-He dicho que no –. Maura hizo un puchero al escuchar la firmeza de la declaración y en un instante Jane la tomo entre sus brazos comenzando a bailar mientras su voz se hacía audible con fuerza -... Mamma mia, here i go again. My my, how can I resist you?...

La forense volvió a reírse sonoramente y siguió el canto y baile de su amada que sonreía sin dejar de verla aunque por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se sabía también la letra.

Con valentía y temple, la detective afronto los tres musicales que su novia había escogido para la velada aunque fue en la última donde su mirada se enterneció al ver como la cobriza dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas mientras cantaba la antigua opera del "Fantasma de la Opera" y a la que le puso mucha atención por inercia ya que era una historia que desconocía y que además le gustaba a su chica.

Lo que fuera por ella… hasta musicales.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jane se levantó del sofá cuando los créditos de la última película que le había parecido eterna comenzaron a desfilar y en silencio tomo los tazones de palomitas vacíos al igual que los botes de helado junto a la copa de vino de su amada y algunas botellas de cerveza de ella. El amanecer no se hallaba tan lejano según miro en su teléfono pero no le importo.

Comenzó a lavar los trastos escuchando a lo lejos como su novia se limpiaba la nariz por los múltiples sollozos que había dejado escapar a lo largo del filme y que a la morocha le provocaban tal ternura que hasta le dolieron las mejillas de sonreir sin dejarla de verla de reojo y es que su querida forense lloraba por el pobre fantasma mostrando su dulzura.

En silencio, sonrió tontamente sin poder evitarlo ocultándolo en sus movimientos ignorando como era observada provocando el mismo tipo de sonrisa por parte de la forense que no pudo permanecer más alejada y se puso de pie acercándose a ella con prontitud.

En cuanto la vio Jane trato de parecer normal aunque no funciono realmente y lo sentía así que prefirió entretenerla con algo –Así que musicales…

Maura sonrió con cierto sonrojo –Los amo todos. Dirty dancing, la bella y la bestia, west side story y mamma mia son algunos de mis favoritos.

La morocha no pudo evitar reír sin burla solo sorprendida por la evidente pasión que la mujer a la que supuso conocía por completo –Ya lo veo. Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme ¿cierto?

La forense rodeo su cuello con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo a la vez que le sonreía con coquetería –Espero que no.

-Yo también –. Susurro la morocha dejando el trapo que sus manos sujetaban para aferrarse a la cobriza y sonreírle mientras se perdía en su mirada sintiendo como ambas vibraban bajo el embrujo de su cercanía.

Antes de que lo notaran sus labios se exigían y se acercaron sin premura pero con necesidad en su sistema que su mirar dejaba en evidencia. Sus bocas comenzaron una dulce danza y lo que en un principio era delicadez pronto se transformó en una arrolladora pasión que las hizo andar torpemente sin ver su camino hacia la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los rayos del amanecer se colaron por la ventana de la habitación sin despertar a ninguna ya que aún no habían dormido, sus cuerpos se encontraban agitados y sus respiraciones eran aceleradas pero poco a poco volvían a su ritmo normal sin que se apartaron del lado de la otra disfrutando del momento de serenidad con sus aromas combinados a la perfección en el ambiente como dijeran lo que ella ya sabían. Que eran perfectas juntas.

Maura le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia y luego se giró tomándola del brazo para que continuara abrazándola mientras ambas se posicionaban hacia la ventana para disfrutar del nacer del nuevo día.

-Hoy no debes ir a trabajar ¿cierto? –. Susurro Jane aferrándola entre sus brazos permitiendo que sus pechos desnudos se recargaran sobre la sedosa piel de la espalda de la cobriza que negó.

-No. Es mi fin de semana largo.

La morocha sonrió –Me alegro. Me preocuparía un poco que cogieras un escalpelo sin haber dormido.

-Te preocupa la culpa que tendrías dirás –. Alejo la forense sonriendo provocando la risa de su amada.

-No. No es mi culpa. Yo te dije que durmiéramos y tú eres una glotona –. Dijo fingidamente inocente.

La cobriza soltó una carcajada –Mentirosa.

-No sé de qué me hablas –. Respondió Jane elevándose un poco de la almohada para que sus labios alcanzaran a besar la mejilla de la forense que sonrió tontamente como respuesta –Pero dejando eso de lado, significa que hoy podremos pasar un día entero juntas.

-No olvides la cena con tu madre y los demás.

La morocha soltó un quejido a la vez que hacia su cabeza hacia atrás para hacer una mueca tonta que la forense no tuvo que ver para saber que existía haciéndola reír por lo bajo –A este paso, tendremos que fugarnos.

-Puede ser –. Susurro Maura perdiendo poco a poco la alegría en su mirar a la vez que su cuerpo se aproximaba lo más posible al de su amada que lo noto sin decir nada casi al mismo tiempo que sintió como su mano era apretada contra el vientre de la forense que cerró los ojos con dolor –¿Cuándo debes irte?

Jane abrió levemente la boca sorprendida y miro la parte trasera de la cabeza de su novia llena de sorpresa pero luego de unos segundos una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro mientras comprendía que realmente no podía mentirle. Suspiro y cerró los ojos un instante con dolor.

-En un par de días…

Maura cerró los puños con fuerza y sin abrir los ojos para que sus lágrimas no escaparan trato de hablar con normalidad –Entonces, tomare unos días libres del trabajo para ayudarte a empacar.

La detective escondió su rostro entre los cabellos rojizos de su amada y respiro profundamente su aroma deseando con todas sus fuerzas no tener que apartarse de ella, y en su agarre esta lo sintió –Te amo demasiado… yo no…

-Lo sé, podemos hacerlo. Te amo.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Como hoy, sí hoy. 19 de noviembre. Es mi cumpleaños así que se me ocurrió hacer una bomba cumple y prepare actualizaciones para varias de mis historias (la verdad quería hacerlo para todas pero el coco no dio tanto) Bueno pues espero que lo disfruten xD_

 _Los cap´s faltantes de las otras historias están a medias pero pronto saldrán._

 _Saludos._


	44. Ep 13 Cap 44

_**Cap 44**_

" _Con el ir y venir de la gente podía ver el tiempo que se diluía mientras mi mirada se centraba solo en ella rodeada entre los brazos de sus familiares y amigos. Dándome tiempo._

 _Dándome más tiempo para lograr que mi mente dijera convincente "_ Hasta Pronto _" mientras mi corazón se rompía en tantos pedazos que estaba segura que no lograría hallarlos todos cuando ella no estuviera. Tal vez alguno se escapar en su maleta, tal vez otro se perdiera entre sus pasos al alejarse. Tal vez simplemente no me volvería a sentir completa hasta que ella volviera a mis brazos definitivamente._

 _Recuerdo vívidamente la ilusión y desesperanza que me corroían al no atreverme a ser sincera al tenerla cerca mío._

 _Recuerdo el dolor de sentirla perdida._

 _Recuerdo la felicidad de escuchar su primer y todos los siguientes "_ Te Amo _" que sus labios me susurraron hasta convencerme que era real; pero por más que trato no logro recordar cómo era mi vida sin ella iluminando cada uno de mis días con su sonrisa._

 _Penumbras, solo penumbras puedo ver y tengo miedo._

 _Tengo miedo de que ella se haya colado tan al fondo de mí ser que ahora también se lleve a quien soy. Tengo miedo de romperme en pedazos cuando aún no haya partido pero sobre todo, tengo miedo de que esta sea la despedida definitiva que ambas ignoremos._

 _Y todo esto pienso mientras veo a Jane abrazar por quinta ocasión a su madre. Parece como si fuera a enviarla al espacio o más allá pero no puedo quejarme, creo que Angela llora por todos._

 _Veo que el cuerpo de la morocha comienza a temblar, sus ojos se cierran con firmeza a la vez que una de sus manos se aleja de su madre para esconderse a un costado donde se aprieta en un puño y sé que es el momento de partir._

 _Tomo su maleta y a paso firme me acerco a ella, tomándole al instante la mano en puño que se afloja al sentir mi caricia y susurro –Es tiempo._

 _Jane me mira con una triste sonrisa en su rostro asintiendo, besa unas últimas ocasiones a su madre y le susurra su amor en su lengua materna para luego casi lanzarla a los brazos de Frankie que finge fortaleza mientras en silencio acepta las palabras de cariño no dichas por su hermana que casi sin fuerza lo golpea en el hombro para luego retroceder alejándose del grupo._

 _-Sé que lo harás bien –. Le afirmo Korsak con una sonrisa paternal en su rostro que casi rompe la coraza de la morocha que lo abraza en un rápido movimiento._

 _Es tiempo. Ellos, ella y yo lo sabemos._

 _Tomo su mano con firmeza y decidida la conduzco a la puerta de abordaje. Estoy demasiada tentada a rogarle que se quede pero no me atrevo. No puedo romper sus sueños por mi dolor, no tengo derecho a robárselos por más que nos amemos. Así que finjo sonreir queriendo darle los ánimos que sé que le están flaqueando pero puedo ver como se reinstituyen a la vez que comienza a sonreir._

 _Le entrego su maleta y buscando no tener que decir adiós comienzo a enlistarle las opciones que le empaque de snack o entretenimiento aunque es un vuelo corto. Y ella solo me deja hablar, escuchándome con toda su atención aunque sé que está recorriendo mi rostro con su mirada hasta que no puede evitarlo más y su mano se desliza por mi mejilla, colándose entre mis cabellos mientras me estremezco entre sus dedos como una gelatina._

 _Quiero apartarme. Necesito apartarme antes de que comience a llorar y no pueda parar pero antes de que retroceda ella me besa. Siento mi pulso acelerarse a la vez que escucho mi corazón estrellarse contra el vacío mientras mis brazos se aferran a su cuerpo; respondiéndole mientras me pierdo en ella, tratando de internarme en su cuerpo, susurrándole a su alma que le pertenezco. Que sin ella no puedo estar pero antes de romperme me alejo y con una leve sonrisa en mis labios le susurro un "_ Te amo _"._

 _-También te amo._

 _En sus ojos puedo ver cómo está a punto de flaquear, por lo que sin dejar de sonreir escapo completamente de su agarre empujándola levemente hacia la puerta que esta próxima a cerrarse._

 _-Vete –. Le digo con firmeza._

 _Jane me sonríe con amor, sabe lo que estoy haciendo y lo mucho que nos está costando a ambas por lo que obedientemente asiente retrocediendo un par de pasos sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Forzadamente me sonríe de costado como tanto me gusta –Volveré._

 _-Te esperare –. Sentencie con seguridad._

 _-Te amo –. Me susurra y mi corazón comienza a desquebrajarse._

 _Y antes de que las lágrimas caigan o mi voz se pierda, le digo con firmeza –Lo sé y te amo._

 _Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se apresuró a pasar por la puerta mientras mis lágrimas sin control apenas me permitían verla alejarse por el túnel._

 _No miro atrás, sé que no podía y sé que yo tampoco lo hubiera soportado._

 _Me di la vuelta y me aleje lo más pronto del sitio hasta sentirme segura en el interior de mi auto donde al fin mis trozos se regaron por los suelos por horas acompañados de cientos de lágrimas…"_


End file.
